The Making of a Queen
by TriFrog77
Summary: Will communication break down and this new life fracture apart old ways or will it build up and create something valuable for the future? Heavy ZeLink emphasis -cute romantic. Mature/deep themes. See intro for a better summary.
1. Introduction

**The Making of a Queen**

Story Summary:

How did the events effect the people of Skyloft, and, in particular, Zelda and Link – How will they and everyone live their lives now? Can they pick up the pieces and move on? Will communication break down and this new life fracture apart old ways or will it build up and create something valuable for the future? Internal battles wage and new stories about the wars of the past and Hylia's memories emerge as life on the Surface tries to begin anew. A heartfelt understanding of what goes through people's minds after the fact, especially when the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Heavy ZeLink emphasis -cute/romantic. Mature and deep themes. Possible sexual content (will warn if it's explicit).

-o-

**NOTE:** This takes place after Skyward Sword, so I assume you've beaten that. Also, I am assuming the events of Skyward Sword, for Link, lead him to be on the surface for a somewhat extended period of time, meaning he knows it really well, in and out: least that is how I felt upon completing the game. This should become clear. Link has had the time to deal with his thoughts about everything going on thanks to this, though Zelda may have not (being in a state of suspended animation and all), despite the fact she may think otherwise.

-Chapter 2 is where things truly begin to get into motion.

-o-

**Introduction:**

They stood on the statue of the Goddess next to the Sealed Temple. Link just finished playing a tune with the harp as Groose and the gang flew off, back into the sky.

Zelda: "As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin. I… I think I want to live here. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce. What about you, Link? What will you do now?"

He looked over at her and took a moment, taking in the warm breeze and pleasant atmosphere.

Link: "…I'll stay here with you, of course. I can't leave you here alone to watch over the Triforce. After all, it's now my fault it's down here."

Zelda looked surprised to hear his answer, but happy: "You want to stay here on the surface too?"

Link: "It's nice here. I have really come to like this forest too. Plus I have a lot of new friends down here now. There's so much more I have yet to do down here."

She smiled at him gratefully: "Then you will have to show me around."

Link: "That sounds like a great idea…"

They spent more time alone up there, not really saying much of anything - just enjoying each other's company.

-o-

Link: "But where is it exactly you will stay? The _Temple_?" he seemed to not like the idea of it.

Zelda: "In a way. There is a place nearby where Impa often stayed. You don't think she watched over the temple by sleeping on the stone floors now did you?"

He made a bit of a face implying that maybe he did.

She giggled: "No, Link, she had a small stone house just outside the temple with a bed, small kitchen and so forth. I think that's suitable for now… But, I must tell my father. I'm not sure how he will take all of this news…"

Link: "He is somewhat in the loop. I..couldn't tell him too much but he made me promise to bring you back safely to him when this was all over."

Zelda: "I see…" She took his arm, "Then maybe it is time for you to do just that."

Link: "You won't make it back here in time to stay the night though."

Zelda: "Seeing my father is much more important than that. And I would like him to know where I will be and how to come see me."

She whistled for her loftwing; he followed suit and they made their way back to Skyloft. There they were greeted by Zelda's father.

Gaepora: "Zelda! My girl!" The two of them hugged tightly. "I was so worried about you my dear."

Zelda: "I know father and I'm so sorry, but I –"

He cut her off"-No, say nothing. I know something drastic has occurred, I know about the Triforce and I suspect something about the Goddess but, Link, I knew he was doing everything to bring you back…" He looked over to him and Link nodded. "We shouldn't make such a scene out here; let's get you inside and to a good meal to discuss this further. I know there must be something important you need to tell me."

And thus Gaepora was informed of everything, yet he didn't seem completely blown away by all the details. He seemed more proud of her and of Link. He promised he would come to visit her in the Temple someday soon; first he had to deal with everyone else's concerns on the island – considering a good chunk of the place just fell down into the clouds, he needed to find a good way to inform everyone of the reason for it in a way that would not send them all away in distress or disbelief.

Link and Zelda would gather some things and make their way back to the surface in the morning.

-o-

_Morning came:_

Gaepora saw them off that morning. He took Link aside outside as his daughter grabbed a few more things inside before leaving.

Gaepora: "Thank you for everything, Link. You always knew I trusted in you though and to see you now; both of you have grown up so quickly before my eyes… But listen and listen well. I am again putting my faith into you. Make sure she is alright down there, yes? She is a tough girl but she can also be over eager at times and I know you are familiar with the surface, much more then she is. You know the dangers better than anyone else up here. Keep her safe and don't go pulling any funny stuff on her, you got it?"

Link: "Funny stuff? Have I ever done anything wrong by her?"

Gaepora: "Would you like to hear that again?" he raised his eyebrows.

Link put up his hands in defense: "No, no,I got it. But don't worry. Things are safe down there now. I'll make sure she is alright."

Gaepora chuckled and patted his back as the two of them walked towards Zelda coming out of the Academy with some things: "I know, I know…"

Link offered to help her carry things – mainly a picture of her and her father that seemed to be a big load for her.

Zelda: "Thank you, Link"

He nodded: "I'll wait for you by the dock."

She turned to her father and they engaged in a long hug, exchanging more goodbyes and good wishes. Soon she and Link were headed back to the surface.

-o-

Zelda took Link to Impa's old place a short way into the forest outside the temple. There was much grass and brush hiding the small path to get there but Zelda remembered the way. It was a modest house, a small stone cottage with the same structure as the temple, though the roof was lower. It had no separate rooms besides the washroom – it seemed more like a large room then a house, per say, with a wooden bed, large, broken in rug in the center and a tiny kitchen area where a few herbs hung from the ceiling and old bottles sat on the shelf next to a sink bowl. There was also a large out cove outback just outside the kitchen where a modest fire pit laid out, all stone, resembling a modern day porch/cave hybrid. It was surprisingly clean inside despite the pathway there.

Link: "Wow..." he looked around inside, "Looks much nicer inside then out. I never even knew this place was back here."

Zelda: "Yea, well I might not have either if she didn't show me the way, though it looked much nicer and the path was clearer all those years ago when she was younger. She and I stayed here before you opened the second Gate of Time."

Link: "I see…"

Zelda: "There used to be rows of white flowers down the path here but, maybe things got hard for her to tend to as time went on… not to mention she had other things to take care of…"

Link: "I'm sure we can fix that…but, where do you want this?" he asked, still holding the large frame.

Zelda: "Hmm… Umm," she looked around. "Perhaps over here… but let me clean the spot first…"

He watched her dust the wall quickly. He sniffed the air: "Yea, it smells a little musty… Let me open a window and help you out with this."

Zelda: "That's alright. I have some solvent in my things. I'll give everything a good go over later."

He hung up the photo, the area fresh now. She stood there happy with its placement. She already seemed reminiscent, missing her father.

Link: "You sure this is all the stuff you'll need? If you forgot anything I'll go fetch it now if you want."

Zelda: "No, Link, this is all for now."

Link nodded as he watched her unpack. The room was dark and a tad stuffy, but it was old and practically part of the Temple so this might be expected. Zelda was not upset with it though; the place just needed some cleaning and once the debris and climbing plants were off the windows the sun would absolutely shine in brightly. Link had to admit he was impressed – this was a nice place…

Zelda finally sat down on the old bed; it creaked a bit but was surprisingly comfortable. Link was standing nearby.

Zelda: "But what about your things?"

Link: "What about my things?"

Zelda: "You aren't unpacking anything."

Link: "Why would I unpack my things in your room?"

Zelda made a sad face: "I thought maybe you were going to stay with me here by the Temple."

Link: "I am but I need to _find_ that place to stay. I suppose I wouldn't mind setting up a place outside in the forest. Collect some wood, leaves and stucco - make myself a room to stay in; might be fun to build up an actual shelter."

Zelda: "But that doesn't give you a place to stay _now_."

Link: "Well, no not yet; I can't build such a thing in one day. I'll be just fine under a good tree though for now-"

Zelda: "-No, Link, you can't stay outside! I couldn't let you do that!"

He seemed a bit surprised (considering he's already done it before many times since his first footstep down here): "Alright then…maybe I'll set myself up near the out cove out here until I have something built?"

Zelda: "No, No Link," she stood up and grabbed his arm, "There is plenty enough room for you in here too. Besides it would be awfully weird for you to set up a bed outside."

Link: "It's not weird," he defended himself, "I thought it might be nice actually. I kind of liked sleeping out here."

Zelda: "Stay in here with me. There is plenty of room."

It's not that he minded staying with her; it's just that she kept gesturing to the bed. He was heavily against taking advantage of the situation, plus it made him a little uncomfortable considering everything. He looked nervous and unsure – was this the 'funny stuff' her father joked about?

He scratched his head: "I don't know, Zelda…"

Zelda: "Come now, Link. You remember when we were kids. We used to have sleep over's together. We used to pull together our little sleeping sacks in my father's study, you know the place my father and I lived before we moved into the Academy."

Link: "I remember. But we're not exactly 10 anymore either." He looked at the bed unsure of this idea. He had stayed with her in a bed before but it was a lot different when they were 10 - It was a lot different just a few months ago though too he realized. His outlook of things; his feelings; the reality of everything… It didn't really matter or exist then.

Zelda: "How about when we had those afternoon cramming sessions for the Academy finals last year."

Link: "…"

Zelda: "I was _supposed_ to be tutoring you or at least encouraging you to keep up with your work but-"

Link: "And I passed those tests with flying colors, _thank you very much_."

Zelda: "…Yea, despite falling asleep on me when we were supposed to be going over the books."

Link: "Hey, you fell asleep too."

She looked a tad embarrassed: "…"

Link: "Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

She got angry, trying to cover up her embarrassment: "You always got off easy; I was just trying to help!"

Link: "Hey," he defended himself, "That was past. I do just fine on my own."

That statement calmed her down, making her a little sad even. Maybe she liked being worried about him… Though, maybe she didn't have the right to do that anymore. After all, he _was _just fine on his own… Who was she now of all people to claim otherwise.

Link: "I'll be fine, Zelda. I've stayed down here before, outside. I don't mind doing it some more."

Zelda: "Yea, I know… It's just that I haven't. " She quickly brushed away her uneasiness "But I have nothing to worry about; I've been here before and I have a lot that I need to get done. I'll probably be too tired to even notice," she laughed, beginning to get started, pulling more things out of her bags, walking over to the bed. "And I need to change these sheets. I'd rather not… I mean Impa." She made a face, holding up the old bed coverings, "How old _are _these?" She made another face, sticking out her tongue. The fun began.

He then realized she had never been here alone after all – Impa had been there...

Link: "Though…" he could tell she was displeased and seemed to want him to stay, at least for tonight. "Maybe for tonight I'll find a way to get comfortable on the rug. Would that be better?"

Zelda: "It's alright, Link, really. You don't have to. But you won't go too far for right now will you?"

Link: "Nah, not today. I'll help you around here pulling up some of these overgrown plants outside if you'd like. But tomorrow I think I'm going to start preparing and seeing what's around here if you don't mind."

Zelda: "That would be a great help actually."

Link: "Hmm, they might double up as good material as well…" he rubbed his chin, as if thinking – already planning things out.

Zelda: "That's true. But Link. Link?"

He looked at her again.

Zelda: "You might as well leave your things here for now so they don't slow you down; I'll keep an eye on them. I'm not going anywhere."

Link: "That's a good idea. I really didn't bring much of anything though." He literally just brought the essentials, like new clothes and blankets and such from Skyloft. Maybe it was an odd thing to do considering he used to be pretty sentimental about certain things as a child – if Zelda looked through it all she would consider it a little odd.

-o-

_That Night:_

By the evening the windows were clear and the house was clean, though some touching up still had to be done. Zelda figured she had plenty of time.

As time to sleep came they found themselves in their respective spots, Zelda in the bed and Link on the floor. It was pleasant enough down there for him, for a night or two.

Zelda: "Link?"

Link: "Hmm?"

Zelda: "Doing okay?"

Link: "I am. But I could fall asleep anywhere. How about you?"

Zelda: "Yes, it is comfortable and all but… I am glad you are here. I'm not so sure I'd be able to get to sleep as easily if I were alone…" she admitted.

Link: "It's no problem. Though I thought you had slept here before, when you were with Impa on the other side of the time gate."

Zelda: "Yes I did but, it was different then…" Truthfully she didn't want to be alone here. She didn't want Link to sleep away from here their first night away from Skyloft. Sure she had slept here before in the past but it was more about being away from home and having said goodbye to her father officially that upset her. There was something familiar, homey and comforting about Link's presence; it wasn't just the fact he would protect her. She felt safe and found it much easier to sleep tonight. It grew silent for awhile but it was a peaceful feeling. She feared it wouldn't be so peaceful a silence if she were alone.

Link smiled to himself, realizing now why Zelda insisted on him sleeping nearby. He thought about what her father said to him before they left, about making sure she was okay. He also thought about the fact he was the Hero and she was the Goddess; he wanted to help her. "_Always"_… he thought to himself, knowing his job as her protector wasn't over yet. _"There's still much left for me to do down here…" _He was thinking about everything… and thinking about how exciting the next few weeks would be – all he had to show her. He couldn't wait to see her face, her reactions, everything. Plus, he himself had more things he wanted to see, to find. The adventure wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodline

_The days went by quickly. It may have been weeks now since Link & Zelda settled down on the surface. Zelda was picking up maternal and responsible qualities (such that being a formal Goddess would bring), but she also held onto the strong curiousness, the quirks and inflexibility she always possessed when she was younger (or more recently had been using to try and tell Link her true feelings – though pushing a guy off a cliff and demasculinizing him usually weren't such good ways to display that…) She still wanted to let him know but the new turn of events…she was still struggling with some insecurity that it all brought and how much everything had changed. She needed to find the courage again along with truly figuring out who she should be now. She was realizing that her role on the surface might be more involved then she originally thought. _

_Link showed Zelda the area in a less rushed manner so she knew where to go and what to do to get such necessities as food ,water, firewood, etc. – basic survival needs were of course important to know. He had been stuck here for days at a time already and was semi-forced to figure it out and suffer such burdens on his own. Zelda had some trouble with it, however, and it created her to fuel doubts inside herself, along with all the other issues and thoughts she had on her mind. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed by reality in a fashion, which was funny considering in the recent past Link had been the one with his head in the clouds, not her. She would begin having harsh feelings about herself (Zelda __and __Hylia); she needed to deal with things and find a stable foundation within herself. She had always been so self-reliant in the past but now things were different... Maybe she was being too hard on herself… But we'll see how things unfold._

**Chapter 1: Bloodline**

Link and Zelda sat together overlooking the fields in the woods. It was warm and peaceful down here and the clean forest air smelt very nice. Thanks to Link she had now become familiar with the Kikwi and met the Water Dragon of Faron, who was surprisingly happy to meet Zelda. But seeing as she was the Goddess reincarnated that might not be much of a surprise at all. She said she was pleased that Zelda and her 'chosen hero' were going to stay in the Faron providence.

"_Chosen Hero"_, Zelda had thought to herself as the Water Dragon overlooked them. "_I suppose that is the truth, yes. And I am so very glad for it…"_ She looked over at Link further thinking pleasant things about him and the world. He felt her eyes on him – he looked back at her and smiled, oblivious to her thoughts.

Water Dragon: "Oh, ho, indeed, my Goddess, it is good to finally see you again, even if it is not quite the same. As always we will be your faithful servants through your journeys, this time your journey into the mortal lineage it seems. And this hero has done well, yes indeed," she stuck her face closer to Link, again looking him over, "Though the power of the Triforce and the sacred sword is no longer on his person, I still feel their influence residing within him." She smiled at him. "You have shown your strength to all of us now, and it seems many of us directly owe you for our very lives – not just that sacred water you brought me either…which was lovely, by the way…do you think, perhaps I could bother you to fetch me some more? It seems some of the parellas are having trouble readjusting to the new terrain after the flood."

Link made a face, smiling realizing his deeds actually were not over, though now things were not nearly as life-threatening or urgent. He nodded: "Of course."

Zelda stayed with the Water Dragon further conversing about things as he did so.

-o-

The deeds of the day were over and the two of them sat overlooking the fields in the woods, as mentioned earlier. They had done a lot of walking (Link even more so) but it was nice and they were gleefully tired. The sun was slowly setting and the cool wind began to pick up, tossing leaves up in the air every now and then. Link leaned back with his eyes closed as the breeze blew the hair off his face; he seemed to be enjoying it.

Zelda: "The birds are going away," she sounded disappointed as the small flocks seemed to be flying off into the distance. "I wonder where it is they go at night?"

Link: "Same type of place we go: home."

Zelda: "But where is that?"

Link: "The trees. They build little nests up there like the loftwing nests but much more compact and smaller – I have seen them. Some filled with eggs and strings."

Zelda: "Small enough to fit in the trees. That only makes sense. Why is it that I cannot remember such small details like this?"

Link: "Doesn't seem like a bad thing. Perhaps the Goddess wanted to forget some things; there was a good reason you were born not knowing you were the Goddess after all. Maybe it's a good thing you can't remember all the fine details."

Zelda: "I would say yes, though my reasons for that are egocentric. It seems the Goddess's intents were all egocentric though…"

Link: "Maybe, but it saved all of us."

Zelda: "But, she also…forced you into it."

Link looked at her: "Maybe, but you don't seem like you were all for it from the get-go either. Least that's the impression I get when I hear you talk about everything and the whole learning process. You didn't know you were the Goddess reborn until it happened and it lead you to do what was necessary."

Zelda: "No, I didn't know…but maybe I should have. Maybe it would have been easier…"

Link: "It would have been more complicated, not easier."

She looked like she could cry.

Link looked down, also feeling a bit sad suddenly. So much had happened.

Zelda: "I'm so sorry, Link, for everything…"

A tear ran down her face, but she wiped it away and composed herself.

Link: "I know. It's alright."

Zelda: "I didn't know, and I'm not sure I want to know anymore. I do not want to be Hylia, I just want to be Zelda... But I'm just not sure what I should be…"

Link: "You are both. You _are _still the Zelda I've always known. I admit I was a bit worried about that at first, right before you were sealed away, but you are who you've always been and that won't change."

Zelda: "What do you mean? What were you worried about?"

Link: "The way you spoke to me… you said "_I'm still your Zelda_." But something about the way you were, the way you told me everything, the way you said it made me wonder if you really were 'my Zelda' or if you were telling me what I needed to hear. Obviously you were much more than that. But I thought upon it later… You said other things… I knew you would be fine but I didn't know for sure if _you, Zelda, _ would be fine, if that makes sense. It must have been hard on you too after all, learning you weren't who you thought you were maybe? I don't know. But when everything was over and I saw you again I realized I worried over nothing. You were fine. Everything was as it was."

Zelda: "I see… I'm sorry about that, Link. I didn't mean to make you worry, and you were not wrong in your assumptions. I still struggle with things, as you know, but I do know I am Zelda and that the life I've had in Skyloft is still mine and still precious to me. I had to think of my father too; you know how close we are… If I am Hylia and that is it – the only thing that mattered- then that would also mean he was not important as a father to a girl - to Zelda. I could not _stand _for the idea of that either; I love my father. You two mean so much to me – I would never accept the fact that my life was meaningless other than to be a vessel for a former goddess. I refuse to believe that I have no say in what is to come of things now."

Link seemed a little relieved; though I think he already knew all of this. It was just nice to hear the determination in her voice about it.

Zelda looked down sadly, her hands together and held up against her chest seemingly in pain.

Zelda: "I am so sorry about all of this… Maybe I have caused even more pain for you now that I know of all the worrying and questioning you must have gone through… besides of course everything else… You could have died; you could have been sealed away in that other dimension for the rest of eternity if you had lost to Demise… I… I am so sorry… " She again looked as if she could cry. This time he saw the tear fall down her cheek as she whipped it away. It surprised him to see her cry.

He scooted closer to comfort her: "We all did a lot of worrying, everyone involved – Me, Impa, your father, the dragons…Groose, and so much strange stuff was going on all over; everyone was affected in some way. Everyone was struck with worry of some kind…"

Another tear ran down her face: "But, Link… I was told my whole life was a setup… My feelings, my desires, my hopes just torn away… The voices I heard, then the memories – recalling just how and why it was a lie… But I don't want it to be and I…" She squeezed his pant leg and another tear rolled down, "Of all people, I never wanted to get you involved or to hurt you or to lie to you or use you… I hate myself for this; I hate the Goddess for this… I can't forgive her or myself…"

She began to cry more, so he held her until she calmed down a bit.

Link: "Is that why you cry? For me? Because of all that?... Zelda, don't. I told you it was alright. I understood what I had to do just as you came to understand what it was _you_ had to do. It is okay."

She looked away as if unconvinced. She was full of anger with herself, with Hylia for all the reasons she spoke of.

Link: "Like you said, "_you were told your whole life was a setup," _etc… So what now? We found out we had a Destiny to complete which is probably still in motion as it is with everyone in life. Sure I went through Hell but I am glad for it now. I am glad to see the ground and the forest and all of these other things – it almost all makes sense to me now. So…It's not over yet. You are Zelda and the life you had is still the life you have – so what if it was a setup, it was never a lie. You still have everything you did."

She looked up, starting to feel a little better: "I'm sorry…"

Link smiled at her: "It is okay…"

His eyes were strong and comforting yet very gentle; they matched his words, his wisdom and guilelessness. She could see the change in him as well.

Zelda: "Things are not the same though…"

Link: "Life doesn't just stay the same over time."

Zelda: "…I don't want to be Hylia… I just want to be me again, a skyloftian…"

Link: "You still are but… you are more than that. Besides, I thought you always wanted to see the ground; you said you always wanted to feel solid earth beneath your feet and have the clouds above you. You can't have both all the time. Besides, I think it suits you more to be a massager of the Gods then a knight anyhow," he chuckled.

Zelda: "What's that suppose to mean?"

Link: "Well, you know, we were both enrolled at the academy. If, per say, all this didn't happen you would have eventually became a knight and you wouldn't even know about life under the clouds and things would have been so drab, right? …Maybe it's because I never knew my parents, or maybe it's because of Groose and the guys, but I never really cared about all that stuff really… I mean I _did_ but you know how I was. I think deep inside of myself I knew there had to be something more and we found it."

Zelda: "Do you really mean all of that?"

Link: "Yea, I do… And maybe I'm not the only one. Groose and a few others are down here now too. It's not just us three 'humans' down here now and I don't think that is all bad either."

Zelda: "Yea…" she seemed a lot less upset now though still not fully convinced. "I wonder what will become of all of us. Do you think Skyloft will disappear now?"

Link: "No. It will still carry on and we will still visit on occasion, but I think the myths will change and that more Skyloftians will come down to the surface. Then… over time, I'm sure new myths will get created and new stories will be told. Stories not about Hylia, but you, Zelda."

Zelda: "Yea, sure," she laughed, "Though, you did say after you defeated Demise, he spoke of a curse bound to us, and to what my memories tell me, this is true… The blood of the Goddess and the spirit of the Hero will be eternally bound to the curse of Demise, hence the creation of the Master Sword and its seal, among other things… And more reasons for me to apologize to you… But this means life will go on down here, with all of us who decide to live on the surface."

Link: "That's what I was referring to. But that includes me because this is where I choose to be now."

She smiled at his attempted condolence; she knew the spirit of the Hero would be bound to the curse no matter where he decided to stay.

Link: "…"

Zelda: "I wonder what will happen down here in years to come… It is already changing so quickly… these Skyloftians settling here on the surface with us… In centuries to come we on the ground will most likely become separate from them up there again I'm sure, or the myths will lose many parts of the story about the sky, much like how we in the sky lost many parts of the story of the surface. Many people refused to believe in such 'fairy tales'" She giggled softly.

Link: "You're probably right. But as we have been told growing up, us people of Skyloft are all a part of the Goddess, or under her careful eye. The loftwings being a part of that, but, if we choose to come down here and separate from those ways, we here on earth would be following a new tale and a new Goddess."

Zelda: "A new Goddess?"

Link: "Well, yes, that would be you; that would be Hylia and that bloodline you mentioned. A new type of Goddess."

Zelda: "And what would that be like? Who would those people become?"

Link: "I don't know exactly but… thinking about it, really those people would be us actually, wouldn't they? – It's beginning with all of us down here right now. And I suppose we could be called 'Hylians' then, as in those who hail to Hylia's bloodline."

Zelda: "I suppose I like the sound of that…"

Link smiled at her: "So, it's not all so bad, is it?"

She was finally smiling again: "No…"

They looked at each other for a short time, then Zelda reached in and gave him a hug.

Zelda: "You always know what to say…"

Link: "If you say so."

She giggled.

They had been there for some time now, and the night was beginning to set in.

Link: "Maybe we should head back now."

Zelda: "You're right."

Link extended a hand down to help her up: "Shall we?"

Zelda: "We shall."

As they walked back they continued talking.

Zelda: "This has been quite a nice day…"

Link: "Yea, though you weren't the one running back and forth between the springs and the water dragon's lair either."

Zelda: "Tired?"

Link: "Yea, but in a good way. I like being active; it feels good."

She giggled: "I know."

Link: "It was a good excuse for you to stay and chat with the Water dragon for awhile anyways. It's probably best for you to keep up good relations with her."

Zelda: "True. I think I do like her. I should have come with you though."

Link: "Next time."


	3. Chapter 2: Storm

**NOTE**: I wanted to write about the following intro in more detail as another chapter but honestly wouldn't that be a little boring? -Talking about explorations through the forest, building, collecting supplies, learning about tracking and edible foods and how to hold a bow, etc. I may go into things a little later but the gist is they have been down here long enough for Zelda to generally get to know her new home (The Faron Providence) decently enough and now they can focus on less basic necessities all the time. So there's been a small skip ahead to get into the good stuff! I hope you enjoy it!

-o-

_Zelda caught onto a few things, such as good spots to collect food and herbs as well as other household and social obligations but hunting and other related duties was something she still wasn't doing too well with–these were things she would have needed to know if she were still in the Academy, just, it's very different down here and without her bird. Link ensured her it was alright but she seemed unsatisfied, and kept apologizing. For some reason she focused on these downfalls. Link teaching her all these things was making her realize how unprepared she was for all of this – he was helping her a tremendous deal-but should he be? She found it difficult to regain her lost zeal and just felt vulnerable; she felt more uneasy then she wanted to admit to herself. _

_Link on the other hand was doing well and had even built his own small place to stay not too far away (though Zelda hadn't seen it yet). He might have been embarrassed, as it really was not much, but he was proud of everything he had learned and was continuing to learn. He was only improving (and rather quickly) at everything. He enjoyed showing Zelda these things and helping her out. Unlike Zelda, he already had plans/ideas as to what he should do now. Coming down here has been what he needed in life; he loved it…though he had issues of his own too._

**Chapter 2: Storm**

Like always Link stayed with Zelda for the day and dinner. This was generally the routine but today they mostly spent their time inside since it was raining steadily. It wasn't so bad since they had things to do -a few card games, books and instruments to play; Link started working on a wood carving and Zelda started on some type of sewing project - a quiet day. But the rain got louder – you could really hear it battering the roof.

Zelda was concerned: "It's getting rather bad out there…"

A familiar low rumbling sound also began – thunder. But lighting also struck far away. Zelda looked uneasy; she wasn't used to this phenomenon. There were thunder clouds up in Skyloft but lightening wasn't something she had to deal with living in the clouds considering the lightning was usually contained within the clouds and never struck the land – the cloud might simply light up.

Link: "You alright?"

She tried to smile: "So this is what it's like on the ground, huh? I.." Thunder and lightning crackled again, causing a break in her words as she listened. "..I never realized the weather would be so different…"

She looked out the window watching the lighting in the distance, streaking downward.

Zelda: "I never realized the light could strike down like this…"

Link had experienced this already and it did not at all bother him: "It's not that different. We'll be safe in here." He just continued what he was doing, but Zelda seemed unconvinced.

-o-

As noon become evening the two moved outside under the large, deep out cove. They sat in shelter as dinner cooked next to them in a stone fire pit. They usually ate outside to keep an eye on the pit, to make sure the fire died out safely. The weather, however, was getting worse. A wind kicked up, causing Zelda to wrap the shawl she had around her more tightly. The rain pelted the ground and the thunder and lightning were closer together, and louder. It was turning into a real storm out there.

Link casually held a cup under the rain and collected more water which he quickly drank down. Zelda looked at him with concern; she thought he was being reckless perhaps – maybe she couldn't believe he was acting so casual as if nothing was happening. He offered her the cup thinking maybe she wanted some.

Her eyebrows displayed her emotions: "No thank you."

He noticed: "You sure you're alright?"

She dimly smiled: "I'm fine."

Link stood up and held out his hand to help her up: "Come on, it's too windy to stay out here any longer, let's go inside and finish eating."

Zelda: "But the fire-"

He wrapped an arm around her leading her inside: "It'll be out shortly. I'll clean up out here later."

-o-

Though it was only just after dinner time it seemed as if it was past dawn. Inside they lit up some candles since it was so dark; one had been going all day in fact, due to the dim light. They played some alquerque (similar to checkers) but Zelda was surprisingly quiet about it – she usually always boasted about winning, proud of herself and her strategies. Link won the second game but he could tell she was distracted. "Maybe next time we can play some dice," he joked looking to get a rise out of her. She disliked such games of pure luck -I suppose it _was_ more of a gamblers game, he admitted. She didn't respond, her mind still elsewhere. He was honestly getting tired himself.

-o-

Four hours or so had passed now. It was beginning to get late and the storm wasn't letting up – it was just getting closer and more intense. Zelda stood with her body on the old stone wall next to the door, as if not wanting to come out. She stood there staring, watching the weather and Link who was busy cleaning up as promised.

Link brushed up the soot from the cooking fire into a metal bucket. He insisted it might be good to keep if they wanted to start a garden – Zelda mentioned she wanted to but it was too late in the season for that now, plus they needed seeds. He also collected a few bottles he had set outside to gather fresh water. He brought them inside.

She closed the door behind him as he reentered. He stood at the table corking the bottles, putting them aside, but her gaze remained focused on the rain out the window. It wasn't a large window and some lush, green vines and moss grew up the side of the place slightly obscuring the view but there was still plenty out there to see. She walked over to it, pushing the wooden shutter aside so she could see more. The reflection of a small candle's flame also danced on the glass, making it seem even darker outside. She touched the glass; it was very cool. *_CRASH/FLICKER_ – Another set of strong lightning bolts streaked down the sky; it was loud and very close now. She instinctively withdrew her hand from the window and held onto her small shawl tighter. The whole room had lit up inside.

Link: "Well," he brushed his hands together, now done, "that's that." He acted oblivious to the conditions out there.

Her eyes turned back to him hearing a familiar clanking sound; she watched as he re equipped his sword and items, getting ready to head home to his own shelter for the night.

Link: "Well, I'd better get going now before it gets to dark for me to see where I'm headed." He grabbed a bag from off the floor to bring with him, then made his way towards Zelda to say goodbye. But her face looked different than usual. She stood looking back at him, one hand still uncharacteristically clinging to that small blanket, with a worried look in her eyes.

He wanted to ask if she was alright again but he had already asked her a few times. He figured he'd put it a different way:

Link: "You…need anything before I go?"

But she was a stubborn girl. She didn't answer. She just kept looking at him with those worried, wide eyes. So he stood there a little longer, looking back at her with concern till she eventually shook her head.

Link: "Alright, well…. Goodnight, Zelda. I'll see you tomorrow."

Zelda: "…"

He tied the bag tighter and threw it over his shoulder looking to make a streamline run through the rain. He walked to the door and turned the handle as another lightning bolt shot down, engulfing the room with light. He opened the door and was about to step out when Zelda ran next to him and grabbed his hand - "Wait!" So he did.

Link: "What is it?"

She looked at him with some embarrassment, still holding his hand: "Do you…have to go so soon?"

Link: "Huh?"

Another lightning bolt came down and thunder crashed loudly just outside the door. You could feel it shake the ground. Her body jumped in reaction and she let out a gentle shriek, briefly squeezing his hand tighter.

The rain was heard splashing in puddles outside the door as she again looked up at him even more embarrassed. It was more than obvious at this point that she was scared or very uneasy.

He looked at her with sympathy: "Zelda...?"

She looked away but spoke with an angry tinge to her voice trying to hide her shame: "I.. _I lied, okay_?"

He shut the door and put down his bag, taking a step closer to her: "I know."

She stepped into his arms and hugged him.

Link: "It's alright. I'll stay a bit longer. It should calm down soon."

Zelda: "…"

He walked her over to the bed and had her sit down. The bed was against the wall and had pillows pushed up against that wall; he fluffed another one into the corner and encouraged her to relax. She sat back pulling a blanket over her as Link made himself comfortable sitting next to her. She leaned into him and hugged him, clutching his side.

Another bolt crashed down and light flickered in the room again; he felt her grip on his shirt tighten and loosen again as the loud bang rumbled the floor. She shivered and whimpered again, burying her face in his side. He felt her tremble again as if cold.

Link looked down at her with a soft grin, semi thinking it was funny and cute but he was concerned at the same time. He wasn't a jerk after all, nor was such a display shameful – he felt bad and wanted to comfort her. He had a feeling he might not leave for awhile; he couldn't leave her like this…

He pushed her gently to sit up: "Let me take my shoes off, okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded, her eyebrows fashioned in an anxious way – it was adorable he might have admitted if asked.

He stood up and placed his gear besides the bed: his sword belt, shoes, belt pouches and all. Before he sat down he decided to blow out the few candles that lit the room. As he came back to the bed where Zelda sat she spoke: "The light…?" in question.

"I want to watch the storm," he said taking a seat back next to her. "_Much better"_, he thought – it was much more comfortable now without his gear on.

"Watch the storm?" She asked, repositioning herself with an arm around him again like before. The bed sat not too far from the window, but you couldn't really see out too well, so she was a little confused.

Link put his arm around her: "Yes, the light, I want to watch it."

She softly shivered again: "It doesn't bother you?"

He leaned forward and grabbed the two blankets from the end of the bed and put one around her. He chuckled under his breath: "No, I enjoy it. I think it's pretty cool."

Another bolt crashed down, just a loud as before causing her to grab his shirt tightly as she hung onto him. She spoke softly "_Link_…" and brought herself even closer to him. He smiled and held her in response.

Link: "It's not so bad," he spoke quietly now – perhaps because it was nighttime and dark, sort of an unconscious reaction most people get, but it was comforting to her.

The storm grew loud once again and shook the wall.

Zelda too spoke quietly: "I'm sorry, Link… it makes me feel a little uneasy… I just…would rather not be alone…"

Link: "It's okay, you're just not used to it. Just try and relax and you'll see it's not so bad."

She took it as an invitation and a good idea. Link sat with one leg bent up, his foot on the bed while his other lay flat and to the side, bent next to Zelda. She took it upon herself to throw her legs on top of that one and pull herself closer to him, her arm across his stomach hugging his side and her head on his inner shoulder. She brought her blanket over with her so it now covered them both.

He looked down at her and smiled, pulling the other blanket over her as well, hoping to make her warm and more comfortable. Maybe if she relaxed she would enjoy the storm. So there they sat for awhile, maybe 45 minutes or so, as the rain battered down symphonically with crashes of lightning here and there, their intensity diminishing as the storm slowly trudged over them.

Link eventually broke the silence: "Feeling any better?"

Her eyes were closed: "A little…" she sounded relaxed; she sounded much better. "It really doesn't bother you? It could be dangerous – what if it hit something?"

Link: "Sure it could, but we're secure in here. I have been outside in it before…that's a little unnerving if anything but in here like this I think it's pretty cool…and relaxing…" He let out a breathe as he relaxed himself further – but his eyes were getting droopy now; he had to admit he was getting tired – lulled to sleep by the rain…and maybe the warmth.

She felt him slide down the wall a tad and relax his muscles and body into the pillow. This shift placed her ear over his heart now so she could hear it – it was noticeably calm.

Link: "I really like the sound of the rain at night and the thunder makes it a little exciting. I'm sure it's good for the earth... good for something." He couldn't help but remember the fight he had with Demise now; he knew it was good for something-though that was kind of different. "And the smell of the dirt is nice… The breeze in the air is refreshing…" He shut his eyes, beginning to fade into sleep, despite the fact he might not like the idea. Sleep was something he was not good at fighting.

A few more minutes went by.

Zelda: "I suppose it is a little refreshing… I think I understand…" she whispered, herself getting lulled to sleep by the comforting beating sound, along with the rain sounds. "Maybe it's not so bad…" She sounded like she was falling asleep.

Link: "Mmhmm" he managed out.

She looked up to realize Link was close to falling asleep himself. She was happy… She forgot all about the thunder as it slowly got farther away from the house that night. Maybe the storm really was relaxing…

They were both warm and comfortable. Soon they were both fast asleep.

-o-

Zelda found herself waking up early as the light peered in softly through the window – must only be dawn. She realized then what had happened and how they both fell asleep. They must have shifted off the wall and into a pile of pillows in the bed. It bothered her none – she smiled and shifted the blankets a bit, reaching her hand on his chest, pulling herself closer – it was even warmer. There was no way he'd wake up too soon, it was still way too early for him, so she took advantage of the situation, got more comfortable and again fell asleep.

-o-

When Link finally woke up he too realized what had happened and how Zelda had shifted more weight onto him, but he quickly decided not to let it bother him – he was way too warm and tired plus the blankets near his face were so soft and comfortable. He stretched and stayed still for another minute or so - Zelda moaned a little as he reawakened her with his movements. He was too embarrassed or more so respectful and virtuous in character to admit to himself how comfortable her body was besides him – he easily shrugged it off and got up. She was more displeased about it then she probably let on now, watching him put his shoes and equipment back on.

He looked out the window as he put his sword back in place, the sun was beaming inside: "The weather looks much nicer out there now," he sounded happy; "We should take a walk and see how far up the river rose – see how much water we got and if anything got struck. I bet it looks nice and green out there."

She was semi-amazed by the (in her current mind frame) _stupid_ little things that impressed him. She felt a little discouraged in herself… Why is it that he didn't want to stay a little longer and pay her more attention? Maybe it made her feel a little self-conscious inside but she tried not to focus on such things - He stood there looking at her, eager to head out; he had that cute, excited look in his eyes- as she also realized these were the reasons he was who he was… He really was such a nice, considerate guy; it probably had nothing to do with her…

Link: "Zelda, do you want to go?"

Zelda: "Yes, just let me straighten up a bit first." She got up and began fluffing her clothes and brushing her hair with her fingers: "What about breakfast? I know you don't want to leave without eating first." She had learned after all these years he couldn't function so well without eating in the morning.

Link: "Oh, of course." He was getting excited –breakfast was a meal he treasured. He rustled through the cool box she had – "How about these eggs?"

She used the time to change and freshen up. As she did she stopped and looked at him again… She smiled, appreciating his purity as he began making them some food; some guys might be disgruntled by such things but he had patience…there was a reason she had always liked him so much, but…she thought him a little slow to catch on. (In reality though it was always something else, but she never realized it.) She did know by now though she needed to give him much more credit than she ever had before, and she was. She really was realizing there had to be something she was missing. She began to feel guilty… They did talk about things a lot; she though they talked about everything that had happened. But things still bothered her and last night with the storm – she felt useless, silly, ridiculous, stupid – she couldn't pinpoint it exactly… Pathetic maybe was the word. Needing Link to hold her hand now. She still knew so little, remembered so little about the basic things (as far as being Hylia was concerned)… As she walked back over to Link she decided to talk about it as they ate.

Zelda: "It seems silly I cannot remember… All these basic things…"

Link: "It might be because you never really had to worry about it. Gods aren't the same as people – they don't need to worry about the mundane things we do, or at least it's not nearly as important or 'every day' for them."

Zelda: "I just feel childish – a burden to you…"

He stopped eating a looked at her moving around the food on her plate: "You're not a burden or childish. Maybe you're just lucky I got down here and needed to figure out all this stuff first." He continued eating. "It's fine."

Zelda: "I'm sorry, Link…" she was also sorry about the things she may have just thought about him earlier. Maybe she was selfish, a jerk even – still manipulating him? She wondered… She worried – over-worried. She thought maybe he didn't get it. She saw how eager he was, how at home he was down here and how much she felt she might not be – she thought she might be holding him back from doing other things… "Please, if I am a burden, you can go on without me."

Link: "It's nothing like that."

She still worried… but finished eating for the meantime.

He was upbeat and took her hand: "Come on, Zelda. There are still things I want to show you."

His spirit rubbed off on her and she smiled.

-o-

He finally decided to bring her to the shelter he had been building; he wanted to see how it had held up. It was half destroyed – wood and brush hung and fell off to the side on the ground.

Link: "Umm…" he scratched his head, "Maybe it was a good thing I never made it back here after all…"

Zelda giggled: "So _this_ is the mighty shelter you've been building?"

Link: "Well, it looked a lot better yesterday." He lifted up some of the debris. "But at least now I know I need to build a better foundation – this wall here snapped and fell over – the mud needs more thickness but the wood seems fine…"

She joined him at examining the place: "I see… Maybe you need a different kind of wood? What about stone instead?"

Link: "That was sort of the intent of the stucco but maybe the placement is bad; looks like the I need more dirt in the mixture plus it didn't have enough time to fully dry… I'll figure it all out, but at least now you know where it is, right?" he laughed, trying to make it seem funny.

She smiled almost mischievously: "I do."


	4. Chapter 3: After the Storm

**QUICK NOTE**: The_ italics_ _paragraph_ near the end of the chapter are memories in Link's thoughts – they are the feelings and important factors that occurred for him in whole and may be underlined for further dramatization and importance – it isn't something he is literally thinking right then but are the whole story to the bits and pieces 'torturing' him these days. Just making sure that's clear. Enjoy!

They left the "ruins" of Link's shelter and ventured further around the woods.

**Chapter 3: After the Storm **

Someone called out from the distance: "Liiiiiiink!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, quickly looking around for the source.

Voice: "Liiink! Up here!" – It was a small kikwi up in a tree. "I… I got scared during the big storm... and now, you see, I am having a little trouble getting down because the vine fell." Link looked down a ways, seeing a long green line – it must have fallen and blown away. "Can you help me down?" she asked, shaking a little.

Link: "Again?" he joked, stepping under her.

Lopsa: "Maybe, but please don't shake me out again. Can I… I mean.. can you… _Koo_" she was nervous and wet. "Would you… _Kwee_…" She wiggled her fingers in the air, her legs shaking.

Link: "What is it, Lopsa?"

She looked around, still nervous.

Link: "How about I just catch you this time?" She knew him now so she wouldn't be scared like the first time.

She jumped up, excited: "Is that okay?" –it sounds like that's what she wanted to ask him.

He nodded and held out his arms: "I'll catch you."

Lopsa suddenly grew self-conscious: "But I'm still all wet…"

Link: "That's okay, I don't mind. Let's just get you down."

With that she happily jumped down into his arms and nuzzled him in thanks.

He laughed: "It's fine, Lopsa, you're welcome."

She continued: "_Kwee-koo_~

He seemed to think it was cute, and pet her back.

Lopsa: "_Koo-kwee!__"_ She held onto him, resisting being put down. He indulged her a little longer.

Zelda too giggled, thinking it cute; she thought to herself: Seems like everybody likes him… Was she jealous of a kikwi?

Link: "Alright now," She was on the ground again, "Did you hide up there during the storm?"

Lopsa: "Yes, I did. I haven't seen a storm that bad in a while…"

Link: "So you decided to climb up such a tall tree during a thunder storm?"

Lopsa: "I always climb up high to feel safe."

Link: "Isn't that dangerous when lightning is present? You could have gotten struck."

Lopsa looked upset, like she hadn't thought of that. Her legs shook some more. "You're right! I'll be careful next time… Maybe I could take shelter with you?"

He looked surprised.

Zelda stepped forward: "Of course you could. You're free to visit anytime."

Lopsa: "You too, Zelda? _Koo_ – Thank you!"

She smiled.

Lopsa: "So where are you two headed?"

Link: "To see the damage and how much water we got last night."

Lopsa: "Well, when I was up in the tree last night I noticed another one of your kind running around down here towards the clearing just outside the woods to the east. I forgot his name."

Zelda looked perplexed.

Lopsa: "You know, big guy with the red plumage up top."

Zelda: "…Groose?"

Lopsa: "That might have been it."

Zelda: "What's he doing down here?"

Link: "Let's find out. Might as well make sure he's alright."

They said their goodbyes and decided to head towards the clearing after a quick walk around the woods nearby. It seemed like they got 6 inches of rain, one tree fell over and many branches had snapped, but other than that everything seemed fine.

They made their way to the clearing to surprisingly find it not so clear – there was debris and wood all around the place as well as some small structures. It seems someone has been up to something out here.

Zelda: "Groose?"

Link spotted a familiar silhouette off in the distance bending down into one of the piles. He walked up to him. The shape turned around quickly, semi-startled by his silent approach.

Groose: "Whoa! Hey there small fry. Quite some storm last night, huh?"

Link: "Yea… but what are you up to out here?"

It turns out Groose had been doing a little spying on Link and saw him building a shelter, so he decided to show him up a bit with the excellent building skills he recently learned he possessed. But he didn't tell _him_ that…

Groose: "I decided I wanted to make myself a house down here, maybe build a few so that my skills don't go to waste do'n nothing. Maybe make a little sanctuary for myself and all these little birds that live here, he-he."

Link: "Ahh, I see. I was building a place to stay myself. Maybe I can help you out."

Groose: "You think I need help?"

Link shrugged.

Zelda had walked over: "What is it you think you're doing over here, Groose? Don't tell me you tore down all these trees?"

Groose: "No, no, Zelda, that's what I was doing this morning and last night – collecting most of this stuff."

Link: "We noticed a big fallen tree just inside the woods; if you want maybe I can help you carry it back here so you can use it then."

Groose: "Oooh yea? Hmmm." He brushed his pompadour up in thought. He then stood there giving Link a good look over. "Let's see if you can handle it."

The two of them took opposite ends of the fallen tree and carried it back to the clearing. It took a good half hour to get back – it was huge.

Groose: "You're a lot stronger then you look you know."

They dropped it down in the grass.

Link: "Yea, well, what can I say."

One of the little birds landed on Groose's shoulder.

Groose: "Hmm… maybe me and little Groostipher here could use some help. I kind of left the guys in Skyloft again."

Link: "Sure, it might be interesting."

Zelda was sitting in the distance eating a fruit she apparently found. She watched them talking and realized they were up to something, so she decided to collect more food the storm threw around before it went bad.

Zelda: "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

A few hours then went by. Link and Groose were surprisingly having a good time; Link was learning how to better make his own shelter with wooden nails and Groose had learned Link's "recipe" for good stucco he figured out from being in Eldin. It was mutually beneficial. They seemed to have really been getting along pretty well since everything has happened.

Zelda heard something as she began walking back to the clearing – yelling? She watched the guys acting strange as she made her way back towards them with a few baskets of fruit and berries. It looked like they were having some kind of log throwing contest. Groose was winning it seemed.

Groose: "AHaa!" he flexed for Zelda as she walked over to them. "See this? Yea!" He pointed to the log, "Mine is at least 4 feet further than yours!"

Link: "Yup, I did pretty good considering."

Groose: "Good? You call that _good?_ Well, I suppose compared to Groose it is '_good'_, haha!"

Zelda: "What are you two _doing_?"

Groose: "Feats of strength, baby. Brusi'n for Groose, this strength."

Zelda: "Those _muscles_ are going to _your_ _brain_."

He laughed and patted Link's back: "Good show buddy, good show."

Zelda: "Would you two like some food? These fuzzy ones are delicious."

Everyone sat down and had a small lunch; Zelda fed Groose's little bird friend some of the berries – it ate them all right up.

Goose: "Ooh! Where did you find those, Zelda? I'm going to need to get some!"

Link: "Maybe you should plant some of those bushes out here for them."

Groose: "That's a great idea! But I'm no good with plants…"

Link: "I'll show you. Zelda has been good at keeping things like that too."

Zelda smiled, surprised at how pleasant spending the morning with Groose had been.

They all had a great time.

Link would spend the evening bringing some spare wood to his shelter; he had better plans now in which he would put to use over the next few days so he could get back to sleeping there. Zelda decided to give him some space – men doing men's work Groose had said. Maybe she'd be better off finishing up her sewing project at home. She had figured Link might want something to spruce up his place. She was making a few banners with intricate designs of Hylia on it. He had mentioned he really liked it on that shield he won from the Lanayru dragon (Hylian shield) and she too agreed. She had already made herself one and it looked nice. She also made one of Skyloft to match. Not sure exactly what will become of them but she hoped he would like them as much as she did.

As dinnertime came Link arrived back at Zelda's place; she quickly hid what she had been working on from him.

Link: "Huh? Something wrong?"

Zelda: "No, no, Link, just tidying up, haha"

Link: "Ahh, alright. Well, anyways I thought you might want some company for dinner. I found a lot of worms out there and was able to catch some fish." He held up 3 medium sized fish.

Zelda: "Fish? I thought you were building?"

Link: "I was and I did but the ground is still too damp to work on. I made a bunch of nails and thatch tiles and I'm letting the mud mixture dry now. It's not like I was fishing all day; the fish come up to the banks around this time. Caught them all in less than an hour."

Zelda: "Ahh…" she smiled.

So far they had been down here about a month. He was always bringing her things and teaching her things. He had showed her much about how to take care of herself out here so far, such as were to look, what tastes good, but she was still not good at hunting or setting up traps or anything like that…but fishing…maybe she'd be okay at that.

Link: "Sure, we can go fishing more tomorrow if you want; I'll show you. But I was thinking about taking you to Eldin soon. I want to pick some stuff up there too."

He had lots of plans of things to show her but it was more important to show her how and where to find food and the basics, so they haven't really treaded too far away from the forest as of yet.

As always night time creped in. Both of them had grown pretty tired as they talked and kept busy at Zelda's place.

Link rubbed his eyes.

Zelda: "Yea, I'm getting a little tired now too."

Link: "Yea…"

Zelda: "So…you'll stay?

I'm not sure why it surprised him she asked: "Maybe it's not such a good idea, Zelda."

Zelda: "It didn't' all that bother you last night," she tried to come off as cute. "Besides you've nowhere to go right now, so can you really refuse?"

It's not that he totally didn't want to, it's more that he worried the one night he'd stay over would be the one morning her father decided to come down and pay for a visit. He cringed thinking of those possible results as they played through his mind.

Zelda: "It wasn't all that bad was it?" she semi-frowned.

He laughed: "No, no, I just…don't want to take up all the space or…impose."

Zelda: "Impose?" she laughed, "You know you could never do such a thing." She took his arm and encouraged him to sit and relax. "Here", she brought over the kettle still filled with hot water and poured it into a cup over a linen bag of some sort; "I wanted you to try this anyhow. It's a peach oolong tea – the Water Dragon had told me about how to make it and I just tried it this afternoon." She seemed a little nervous in giving it to him, as if she wanted his approval. "I think you'll like it," she smiled.

He looked down into the cup as the contents of the bag turned the water a dirty-orange color. It didn't look all that delicious…

Zelda: "Let me go wash-up. I'll be right back." And off she headed into the back washroom.

Link finally took a sip of the warm drink…and it was surprisingly good! He was upbeat and refreshed. He figured it could use a little honey though. He would have to get her some. She liked sweet things.

She returned from the small back room, her clothes changed and hair loose. It was a dull, daisy blue colored nightgown with short sleeves dangling down and a cute lace trim. A matching belt was tied into a knot just under her breast, the ends hung down across her stomach – nothing too revealing or light but it was enough for him to notice the change. It was the type of material you could just tell felt silky and nice.

Zelda: "So, do you like it?" she asked, softly blushing.

Link sat there unsure of how to answer that, so he just kept looking at her. It really was a cute outfit but... he didn't want to…

Zelda: "-Link, how is the tea? You _did_ drink some didn't you?"

Link: "_Oh,_" he laughed out loud quickly realizing, thankfully, his mistake. "This tea is delicious, Zelda. You mind if I have another?"

She grinned: "Of course! I'm glad you like it." She poured him the rest of the warm water, hoping it would make him relaxed enough for her to manipulate him into staying.

He sat enjoying his second cup. It's warmth was soothing.

Zelda: "So you'll stay?"

He could tell by the look on her face she really wanted him to. And he didn't really want to sleep outside on the moist ground…or on that hard rug again…

Link: "I guess…it…would be okay once in awhile."

She grinned again: "I'm so glad!"

Link took off his shoes and got comfortable. Zelda was ecstatic he agreed to it really but remained modest in her disposition.

Link: "You mind if I wash up too before we lay down? I mean I've been working out there all day… I'm not sure if that's easy to sleep next to."

Zelda: "Of course."_ 'Sleep next to'_, she blushed to herself as he left the room.

He washed up a bit and put on a new tunic, realizing he still had one of his bags in the house – might as well make use of it. He didn't bother with the mail or undershirt though, considering. He held up the old one realizing just how dirty it was, realizing he'd need to make a wash soon…

Zelda patiently waited for him by the window, waiting to blow out the last candle. He looked relaxed when he came out, so she took it as a good sign. He got into bed first at her insistence and she got under the blankets after him, laying her head on his chest and arm around his waist/chest like last night. She quickly got comfortable. This hadn't been an uncommon situation for them in the past; they had always been very close as kids. Link, having no parents and Zelda with no mother or siblings; her father seemed to think it was a good thing for both of them (though he never talked to them about such things).

It still made Link a little uneasy though. It didn't feel right, or the same, or "safe" but at the same time they had done it before – it was innocent enough, right? She had always clung to him once in awhile since they were kids – was it any different? Would her father _really _freak out on him if he _just happened _to visit when he was there? He might have seen it before… Link relaxed and shut his eyes.

He never really held her back in the same way- he had his arms around her arms and shoulders, maybe holding her hand -it was never inappropriate or intimate in nature. It appeared more indifferent in comparison to the way she was, though still she wasn't overbearing about it. Him on is back relaxing when Zelda just jumped on top of him - basically. But tonight…Her hair smelt pretty nice…He thought about holding her back... But he didn't; he excelled at restraint and at being an honorable, 'dependable guy.' The reasons were complicated and memories would come back in bits & pieces, though more often it was the _feeling_s that came back as if from nowhere, about everything that had happened– all of them individually. It was painful:

_Such thoughts honestly never crossed his mind so intensely before she had been taken away-when he was given his new green garb and sword and sent to find her…or maybe that's what they call 'taking it for granted.' He realized how much he wanted to see her JUST SEE HER at least ONE more time. His heart __ached__; his feet raced…he feared he might be lucky to just get to say goodbye… When he finally got to see her after entering the Gate of Time… he felt overwhelmed by all this new information and by what she had said to him. Everything changed for him with her words – __Hylias__ words… Betrayal, confusion, longing, desire, anger and sadness. It all struck him hard one after the other, then all at the same time as he walked away from her golden crystal prison… Like a warm blade had been pulled from his chest… Questions… __Contemplation__… He stayed in the past for awhile trying to make sense of it all. However, despite it all, and all these painful feelings he now had, he found a reason to continue this fight. He reentered the Gate of Time. _

_He worked through it all and broke that seal again… She stepped down and became weak, but he had caught her… After everything, he just wanted to… Zelda? She was all right…joy, hope. He had never held her like that before, as they kneeled on that chamber floor –__completion__ -but not yet… She looked up as she hung off Ghirahim's shoulder and a weak voice entered out "Link…" At that moment, suddenly, it was somehow very personal to him… But still Demise emerged. And as Link stood about to enter that portal to fight him, Fi spoke to him… "0% chance you will be able to return…" It was there, as he spoke to Demise, this great evil, and he held the Power of the Gods with him, the extreme powers of the world were again at battle… but Link felt a presence greater than that even; a reason better than that to press on...in himself. Courage, alignment, restraint, intelligence, selflessness, __valor__. This is what everything had been about. Without any of this the power of the Gods had no meaning. …And it was all over. But he wouldn't allow what he realized beyond that portal to vanish. He had become someone else. So much pain…_

As he lied in bed with her all these feelings struck his heart unconsciously and almost simultaneously – he didn't want to remember but often the pain would all come back. …The thought to express any emotions quickly passed as he forced it to – only what he learned in the end, beyond that portal seemed important: To do the right thing even in the face of certain defeat without need for anything in return... He didn't want anything; just peace, just to enjoy and appreciate everything he had found. But if that was the case why would these things creep back into his thoughts -unconscious or not? …He eventually fell to sleep.

Such sleeping arrangements would become more common throughout the days – even when Link _did_ have his shelter up and stable again. He stopped worrying about it so much. Things weren't anything more than that, though maybe Zelda wished it would…she did not at all complain. As he had said before, it was innocent enough and they had done it a lot before throughout their youth – so what was the big deal? They were really close friends and very comfortable with each other. There really was nothing wrong with it. Best not to think much about it…


	5. Chapter 4a: Brother

It has been a more than a few months since the events took place and they said goodbye to Impa. Everything was peaceful and everyday Link escorted Zelda around to introduce her to new things and this vast new land. She realized just how much of it she hadn't noticed in her rush to cleanse herself in the waters. She was meeting so many new people and today on their trip to Eldin she met a mogma (I think he said his name was Tyto) whom apparently heard the whole story about her and Link; he was ecstatic to meet her and told Link that he knew his hard work would pay off! "who-ho!" Link had to explain everything to her. She was realizing just how much Link had gone through while she was sealed away – it was much more than she ever realized. It seemed like everyone they ran into knew him and had a reason to thank him. It was a little overwhelming to her… Everything was…

Link: "Come on, I will take you to play some thrill-digger." He explained what it was as he walked her further up the mountain: "It is a little dangerous, so, you'll help me figure out which plots to dig. Afterwards maybe I will take you to the top of the volcano where we can get some lunch with all of our winnings," he chuckled, half joking. She smiled; it all sounded so exciting.

**Chapter 4-1: Brother**

Later they reached the volcano top where it was quiet and the view was amazing.

Zelda: "The smell here is different," she sniffed trying to decipher it, "as if a blacksmith is banging out iron."

Link: "Well it is a volcano; there are a lot of minerals burning up – probably some iron too."

It was about then they heard a noise – someone was approaching. It was the goron Golo .

Golo: "Link!" he called out in a tough and excited voice, "I sure do keep running into you in strange places!" He looked down at Zelda "Strange humans you are," he laughed.

Zelda quickly introduced herself as did Golo, who explained he was digging out new spots for his clan to bathe.

Golo: "Yes, hot springs, they are, natural hot springs just a little down this mountain. I need to build out a deeper channel up here so we can make the spring larger!" He was very proud of his work and this was honestly the first time Link heard him talk about other gorons. "Oh, yes, we are but far from few. My tribe lives deep within the caverns away from the hustle and bustle."

Hustle and bustle? Link thought as Golo continued to talk; I suppose he meant the mogmas and the other creatures scurrying about the land. Gorons must be a quiet, peaceful folk…

Zelda: "That sounds lovely! So calm, relaxing and private," she clasped her hands together, her eyes lit up. "I always used to get scolded if I stayed in the bath so long. I was told it's not good for the skin."

Golo: "For humans maybe it is different, but goron skin is tough – we love the heat! But this water is special; there are minerals from the volcano in it which enriches the dirt. With your soft skin that mud would stick right on. It would be very nice," he chuckled, "very good for the skin!"

He tapped Link's back lightly (though it was rather hard to Link – he quickly stepped forward to catch his balance). Golo: "You look like you could use some enrichment! Why don't I show you the place? I am headed down there right now!"

Link looked over at Zelda's excited face; he knew she wanted to go.

Link: "You sure it's okay?"

Golo: "Yes! For you, yes! I got to meet the Dragon of Lanayru thanks to your help in buying this equipment! -Also got that spring running because of that. I think the others would like to meet you, brother."

They began walking with Golo.

Link: "Brother?"

Golo chuckled: "Yes, that is what we of the goron clan call our fellow tribesmen. We'll just have to see if that sticks or not with you."

Link looked a bit confused but took it as a compliment.

-o-

It took longer than Link thought it would to get to this hideout; it took a good hour or so to walk down the mountain and around other obstacles to reach this hidden goron village. It was rather warm in the tunnels but soon they reached the inner core of the tiny city, where a cooler breeze rushed in. Houses looked etched out of the rock, like cave igloos of a sort; it looked like they took a long time to create. The ground was dusty and rocky but firm with cloth rugs and mats lay out about in front of doorways as a welcoming. Paths went up to a higher level filled with more houses and buildings; much more looked out of view from down here (the lower level where the three of them entered). There was a wide open setting to the right; a large round and colorfully decorated rug was placed in the center and there were a few free standing rawhide (Indian-like) drums about. Rock benches and seats all in a circle, also covered with a soft looking material - it looked as if it was a town square and center of entertainment or for gatherings. Other gorons walked about in the distance – some looked small, others even smaller (adolescents perhaps?).

Golo: "So this is it, brother! What do you think?"

Zelda stepped forward and looked around: "Wooow, Golo, it is amazing! What is it all these houses are made out of?"

Golo: "The very same rock you now stand on. Our ancestors built these houses up front; chiseled them right from the walls," he pointed to a cluster of buildings, "But our grandfathers and fathers desired more room. Each goron here created their own home. But my brothers and I have been rapidly expanding due to growing numbers and better tools," He grinned with pride. "Digging is a tradition here but it has also become a bit of a passion for some of us, along with design."

Zelda: "How long does it take to make a house like this?"

Golo began to walk towards the older houses, giving them a tour: "Years ago it took 7 months or longer, though now it is only about 4 or 5 depending on the complexity of the design."

Link noticed cave drawings chiseled into these old houses –nothing of significance though, just designs.

Golo: "Ahh yes, these are the marks of our elders. You will notice also some stamps, like what you may call a signature of sort and a date. These are remarkably old here…" They continued looking.

Zelda walked slowly up to an old looking house in the back, intrigued by the hides, small poles and decorations around it, but Golo politely stopped her.

Golo: "That is the great elder's house. Quite a nice looking place, huh? But we shouldn't disturb him now, as he needs his rest. Later on I shall introduce you to him."

Golo continued the tour, explaining to them that the large open space was indeed an entertainment and gathering place. He said "we often meet here on special occasions, the whole tribe, and engage in music, dance and feast."

Zelda: "What kind of special occasions?"

Golo: "Spring and winter festivals, marriages, births, and I would say initiations, such as the two of you becoming honorary tribe members." He again slapped a heavy hand on Link's back, but Link was prepared for it this time and held his ground. Golo laughed: "But that is up to the matrons to decide. Now come!" he directed them up and to the unseen parts of the city, "There is much more to see, and I want you to meet the others."

Another hour or so went by as Golo introduced Link to at least 20 other gorons –some women and children too. The women wore ornaments and cloths to cover up their chests –perhaps that (besides the lack of facial hair) was the only way Link really noticed a difference at first between sexes.

They all seemed to know exactly who he was. Golo and his mentor Gorko had apparently painted quite a tale about Hero Link to the others and they all asked various questions, from simple to complex. Link and Zelda also had questions and gathered more info about the village. Apparently they were not the only gorons around, but they were some of the first to go underground, as their story goes. Others moved far out into the desert.

As the younger gorons became less shy, three adolescents pushed forward asking Link to show him some of his skills but another goron who seemed to be one of their fathers pushed them aside with a deep laugh "You shouldn't hassle our guest, son." Link laughed, embarrassed. Another smaller goron suddenly appeared behind Zelda, looking up at her: "Oooh, she's so pretty-" it was a young female goron with long beaded, leather trinkets and complex ornaments hanging from her neck and arms like jewelry: "Your dress and charms are so pretty."

Now Zelda smiled and laughed, a little embarrassed. She then kneeled to see her better, to formally address her. Zelda smiled and complimented her charms: "This bead work and stitching is beautiful. Nothing compared to my simple dress." The young girl suddenly grew very shy: "…Really?"

Zelda nodded: "Mhmm. Oh and this bead," she lightly held the string in her hand to see some light green, see-through crystals, as well as deep red ones, shined to perfection. "These are beautiful. What are they called?" Zelda looked upbeat and very interested. It made the girl feel warm inside, and appreciated.

Young girl goron: "They call it peridot and onyx…." She was again struck shy but compelled to speak none-the-less. "Pure Peridot crystal chunks and red onyx– We find them within the rocks near where the lava flows. My mom and I polish them up and make all sorts of charms with them."

Zelda admired the intricacy: "You do? And this one is engraved – did you do that too?"

Young girl goron: "Mhm mh," she nodded excitedly. By the way she was acting Zelda guessed she might be 7 or 8.

The young gorons mother: "Now, now dear Maka. I'm sure this young goddess would be glad to hear more about your art but perhaps we should offer her something to eat or some rest. You must be tired. It is a long walk into the village."

The young girl (Maka, her mom called her) suddenly drew shy, as if ashamed while Zelda stood up again – she _was_ tired from the long walk and excitement of the whole day (her and Link had been running around Eldin all day now).

Male goron: "Yes, yes sister, we should make a feast! It's not every day we have such company!"

A few gorons cheered as if excited.

Female goron: "Let me get the matrons ready, and tell the elder."

The gorons clapped and cheered again in a burst of excitement. It was as if much planning had been set into motion already on the visitors behalf.

One of the female gorons addressed Link and Zelda: "You two will stay the night? -For feast?"

Link looked over to Zelda who seemed unsure.

Link: "We don't mean to impose."

Male goron: "Impose? No brother, we are pleased you're here! We wish to celebrate!"

Link: "Celebrate?"

Male goron2: "A new formal initiation, brother!"

Male goron: "Yes, brother!" he pounded his chest, "Let's do this!"

The children got excited: "Do it, Link –Yea, Brother Link! –Yea! The Hero!"

Male goron3: "Let's do this!"

The Female gorons also clapped and collected the children, to keep them in order: "We will gather everyone up and tell them all the good news!"

Golo: "Sounds like a good idea! I still have a few things I wish to show them though; I want them to see the forges and shops, the sculptures and carvers, the bomb horticulturalists and games. Then the hot springs, as I promised."

Zelda looked up at Link, again, her eyes showing she was eager to try it out.

Link stepped forward: "Of course. We would…be honored."

-o-

So with that Golo continued to show them around. First he showed them more of the houses and what they called standing rock construction – it looked as if they were starting to make large sculptures in the wall. He also pointed out where the cooks stayed, a type of day care center (it seemed many children and women stayed secluded during the day while everyone was at work), a library (where Gorko stayed) and where body artisans collected their dyes: rock minerals and deposits.

_Body artisans?_ Link thought. Perhaps that had something to do with the goron tattoos.

As they wined the corner down into the trade district, they realized this place was larger than it looked at first due to the various levels and causeways.

Golo: "Take a look around. I'll catch up with you in a few, after I grab some supplies myself."

They looked around, noticing thick smoke clouds filtering out round window slits; the air from outside pulled the fog right out of the room. It made Link wonder where in the mountain they were exactly.

Zelda: "Interesting that all this is down here and we couldn't even tell."

Link: "Might be more interesting the mogmas don't know about it. There must be some key to keeping them out. Maybe the rock and magma is just too thick... Talk about treasure to steal."

Zelda took his arm: "Look at all these things…" she was referring to all the shops and wares as they walked around. She poked a heavy golden bracelet on one stand, "Wow, this is no joke."

Link found himself interested in the Smithery Shop, so they stopped to take a look inside. There were many weapons and wares. A few gorons were polishing some in back, sparks flying, as others threw more coal into a fire.

The goron that ran the smithery asked Link repeatedly what type of things he liked or needed – Link seemed particularly interested in their daggers and swords though there was also a strange shield he could see himself in on the stand in back.

Smith: "You like that mirror shield too?"

Link: "It's all nice really, yea."

Smith: "But you need a good sword you say?"

Link turned to look at him again. The goron had small patches of soot on his skin.

Link: "Yes, I could use a good sword, about one yay big" he gestured, "I recently lost mine you could say and I've been looking for a decent replacement. I'm not too fond of the one I'm carrying now."

The smith gestured: "Yay big you say? With perhaps a small counter balance in the hilt to handle the fuller girth, smoothed to a fine tip with maybe some of our fine leather hide for comfort against the quillian, like, say this one here." He held up a sword, showing Link the hilt of it. It did look rather ergonomic.

He leaned in for a better look: "That _is_ rather nice."

Smith: "Go on and hold it. Show me how you wield." He seemed very eager in Link's tastes.

It was then Zelda noticed next door there were gorons smelting rocks, gold, silver, iron and other ores – probably for use making the swords and jewelry the shops here sold. There were also booths where gorons painted vases, sewed together intricate blankets and textiles, banged out and made metal cauldrons and other sturdy wares, and a place to get drinks and other various items, like bomb flower pots and seeds – it sort of reminded her of the bazaar back in Skyloft but was larger and much more industrial.

She spotted little Maka, the young goron with the charms, and her mother at a crafting booth across the way. It seemed Maka spotted her as well; she looked surprised. Zelda waved to her. Maka waved back excitedly.

Link: "Getting to know everyone already?" He walked up behind her.

Zelda: "She is so cute." She turned to him, "Done with the smith now?"

Link: "I thought I was done 20 minutes ago but it seems everyone wants to talk to us."

Zelda: "Talk to the great Hero you mean?" She giggled.

He shrugged – it seemed he was becoming less modest about it but it wasn't getting to his head.

Golo called out to them from down the aisle, beckoning them over. They continued walking as they talked.

Golo: "See anything you like so far?" He seemed to be directing the question to Zelda.

Zelda: "Oh there are lots of great things, Golo. Master craftsmen you have here in town. So many elaborate and hardy things."

Golo: "Tis the nature of goron to be so." He stopped. "But so is this!" He pointed to a games booth. It looked like some kind of targeting game. "Come on, Brother, let me show you how it works."


	6. Chapter 4b: HotSprings

Golo had given Link and Zelda the grand tour of the village. They stood back in the town center again as gorons once more began to surround them in curiosity. They found themselves talking to a few of the gorons they met earlier. They all seemed very happy and pleased with Link's disposition and his opinions of the village and their wares.

Another 30 minutes or so went by. It was at this time and after all this walking Zelda began to wish she had a better, more supportive type of shoe…

Golo pointed in the distance where the ceiling itself opened up to the sky above right where the springs were located, "The hot springs are next, as promised. Are you two about ready to relax for a bit?"

Link noticed Zelda was favoring her feet a little as she leaned into him: "More than ready I'll assume. But you sure we aren't imposing?"

Another goron male stepped forward: "No, no Link, it is only but a small way to repay you, the great Hero for your help and sooth your wounds." Another goron male playfully elbowed Link: "-Though normally the women do that for us!" –he joked. Link smiled and nodded, pretending to be amused to be polite. An even bigger goron male joined them: "Yes, the _hot springs_…" The 3 male gorons began to surround Link – in perhaps a little too friendly of a manner.

The 3 big goron males now pulled Link forward with Golo, walking him to the hot springs: "Let us indulge you, for we would have no hot spring without you, nor such subtle stones to nibble –makes great soup!" Another spoke: "We shall imprint upon you the mark of the goron and formally ensure your status among us gorons." The other spoke again: "Maybe we will perform the feats of strength after the meal tonight! To celebrate!" They cheered, loving the idea. Link, on the other hand, was just getting more and more nervous and afraid, beginning to resist. "Come brother! To the hot springs!" "Yes, the springs!" "Such sweet springs they are!"

Zelda followed close behind, giggling to herself at Link's current circumstance.

**Chapter 4-2: Hot Springs**

Once they were there the 3 gorons let up on Link. They cheered and pushed each other around lightheartedly as they got ready to enter the springs.

Golo stood calmly next to Link and Zelda: "These are the hot springs I was telling you about – great, right?" There was a small echo here, and the water drops could be heard loudly.

Link and Zelda stood there in some astonishment – there were three big, connected hot springs; they were large and round with seats carved under the water around the edges for comfort and style. Steam rose up and out of the cavern through a large hole in the roof. Zelda stared up; the view of the sky was amazing from here and it felt very isolated.

Golo explained: "This place is secluded from the village for privacy and safety purposes. Need to let all the hot air and vapor out of the village or we'd really be steaming everything up. Plus the rain keeps the pools fresh and supplies us with water without the runoff flooding the village."

The other 3 gorons were now in the water along with one of the children who snuck away – he seemed to be swimming around while the others sat relaxing and laughing. There was already another male goron and child in the pool.

Golo: "You should come and relax for awhile while the women finish the meal for us. You will join us, yes?" He seemed eager to get in the water.

It was then that the realization of the situation hit both Link and Zelda – they didn't really have proper swimwear or anything.

Golo noticed them hesitating and gestured at them: "?"

Link noticed the gorons in the pool had on small coverings – towels maybe?

Link: "Oh, a towel? Do you have something we could…?"

Golo: "Hmm?"

Link tried to explain to him how they usually wear special clothing to swim – they couldn't really just take off their clothes and such. Golo seemed to understand, and walked them into a small, private room carved into the cave wall in back of the springs to talk further. A few large puddles were on the floor here.

Golo took Link aside, they talked quietly: "Is it that you feel embarrassed? There is no need, Brother!"

Link: "No, no," now he _was_ feeling a little embarrassed, though mainly more for Zelda. He tried to explain, but it felt awkward…

Golo: "You mean your parts are always exposed?"

Link wiped his face, feeling even more awkward but at least his point was getting across.

Golo tugged at Link's pants as if half-curious, "So you can't?... No protection? It's always out?" He laughed "No wonder why you humans always wear those clothes! At least us gorons have options!"

He then walked Link towards a small closet filled with towels and thick cloths of various sizes. "I can understand then. Take as many as you need. I think I know how it is -the women tend to be the same and want privacy. You may have noticed. But, I don't think they'll mind if you two borrow some of these."

Link nodded.

Golo addressed both of them now: "Take all you need. There is another room just behind here if you want some privacy; also were we rinse off when getting out sometimes." He made his way out of the room: "I'll wait for you in the springs. Take your time then."

Now Link and Zelda were alone.

Zelda walked over to Link standing by the towels and coverings. She then took a peek around the corner to see a small tunnel/hall leading to a room back there with a door – that must be what Golo was talking about.

Link: "Well…you ready to go for a dip?"

Zelda tuned back to him: "I suppose so…But our clothes –I don't want my dress to get all wet."

Link: "Let's check out that back room. See if there is a spot to put our things."

The room was a little humid, but dry. There was a small shower and foot sink with sponges – I suppose this is what Golo meant by 'rising off.' But there were shelves high off the ground and away from everything. More towels were up there –they agreed that might be a good spot for their things.

They made their way back out to the closet filled with cloths. Link began looking through them. Zelda still looked a little nervous though as he pulled things out.

He held one up; she seemed displeased. He held up another; she still seemed displeased. He continued to dig, finding a large, thick designed cloth – this should be perfect. He held it up for her, trying to be considerate. She smiled and perked up, taking it from him to look over: "This is should be good." She giggled "look at these designs though" they were very 'goron-ish' with colored triangles, waves, boxes and other designs (like something 'a native' would wear). "Will I look silly?"

Link then pulled out another small cloth –it almost matched hers: "If you do, then I will too."

She giggled as he held it up for her to see.

Link: "Fair enough?"

Zelda: "I suppose."

They returned to the back room now prepared to change.

Zelda: "So…" she stood at the door watching as Link sat to remove his shoes and socks. "Should I…wait outside and let you change first?"

Link stood, placing the items on the high shelf: "Nah. I will go change outside. Just let me get my supplies up here first?" He undid his sword belt, pants belt, shield and hat getting all his possessions to a safe place.

Zelda: "Of course." She smiled. Though she was a little nervous to only be in a pool with essentially a towel, she figured the gorons wouldn't much be interested in such things…and the towel _would _be secure. Her excitement to get into the hot springs outweighed her self-consciousness as she readied to change.

Link now stood outside the door: "Don't rush now." She turned around to see him closing the door behind him: "Let me know if you need another cloth or something."

With that Zelda took her time. The room was so quiet. Pretty private… she should be okay. Besides, she wasn't the only one doing this – Link was changing now too…

She removed her lavender shoes, bracelets and hair accessories. The stone floors were cool on her bare feet but surprisingly welcoming –freeing in a way. She undressed and wrapped the long, thick cloth around herself. It felt okay… She looked into a mirror that hung on the wall to check. It was certainly thick enough that the water would not make it show anything... It had a tie that wrapped tight above her breast; the cloth hung down just past her knees like a small dress. She adjusted her hair so it wouldn't get all wet, pinning the back up against the top of her head; a few front pieces still hung down into her face though. She felt nervous now looking at herself. She figured the outfit looked a little cute actually… She couldn't help but think: "Maybe…Link will think it's cute too." She gained confidence and smiled. She was ready to go.

She peaked out the door to see if Link was finished: "Link?"

He came around the corner ready to store away the rest of his clothes.

She stood half hanging out the door, half hiding.

Link: "Everything okay?"

Zelda: "Are you ready?"

She shyly opened the door so Link could see her. He politely did not stare or even look much really. He just smiled. She couldn't help but briefly stare as Link stood there half naked; she could see his fairly well defined upper body muscle tone. But the pile of clothes he was holding obscured the rest…

Zelda: "Oh." She came to her senses and stepped aside so Link could get in. He quickly put away his things next to Zelda's now and came back to her, holding up a towel.

Link: "I will take one with us in case we need it."

She fixed her coverings a bit: "Does it look okay?"

He finally took a good look. She did a little turn to ensure her dignity upon exiting (she didn't want to embarrass herself in public –in front of the gorons.)

Link: "Its fine, Zelda. It…looks nice actually, so don't worry."

She smiled at him – he said _it looks nice_? She was very happy to hear him say that to her.

Link: "Besides, look at me," he held his hands up so she could see his coverings; he had them wrapped around his waist – it also hung just down past his knees. The colors on him, however, looked rather silly, as if he was wearing a women's style. "If anyone is losing their dignity out there, it's certainly not you."

She held her hand in front of her mouth, but still some giggles came out.

Link: "Laughing at me, huh? That bad?" He turned around, trying to look at himself. He then noticed the mirror in the room and walked over to take a look. He stood with his hands on his hips trying to look dignified. "…It is that bad, isn't it?"

Zelda's giggle became a laugh and the small echo made it seem louder.

He turned to look at her and saw her laughing. He light heartedly laughed at himself returning to her side. He didn't' much care so long as he was covered: "Ready?"

She grinned with excitement: "Ready!"

She took his hand and practically pulled him outside. They then both stood there by the hot springs, wondering where to step in. Golo called out and waved to them, putting an end to that decision.

She suddenly acted withdrawn, however. I think she was more trying to remain calm and regal, being a Goddess and all; she knew she needed to be well mannered. Link took the initiative and offered her his arm to walk her over to the pool on the left where Golo sat. I suppose he looked pretty dignified right now despite the' girly' outfit. The 4 gorons in the pool to the right cheered and welcomed them; the larger male sat with his belly half sitting out of the water. The children, however, ignored them and swam about, kicking up water.

Link stepped into the water first. He held out his hand, helping her in. It was actually kind of deep on the side of the pool where Golo sat.

Golo: "Ahh, you found something to your liking, good! Take a seat here; relax…" They both took a seat on the rock shelf across from him; he looked very calm.

Link sat next to Zelda now; they both found themselves relaxing quickly. The spring water was warm and the steam relaxed their breathing while winds from the opened sky above hit their faces and exposed upper body providing a uniquely exhilarating feeling. Mud in the water surrounded their toes as well – it felt very nice.

20 minutes or so went by. The longer you soaked it seemed, the more the feelings sucked you in.

Link: "Hmm, Very nice…" he leaned back to relax more.

Golo: "Go ahead, put your feet up! This part of the spring is warmer than those other two and the breeze comes more frequently; very relaxing."

It was then one of the gorons in the other pool slugged a ball of mud at Golo's face: "Maybe, but the mud over here is much richer!" -and thick Link noticed…

Golo wiped the dirt off his face and laughed: "You don't say?"

The children laughed out loud as another goron flung a ball of mud at Golo. Golo smeared some on his thick skin: "How about a little more, uh?" He bent over and reached down into the water, pulling up two handfuls of mud. He covered his arms and shoulders with it and sat back down.

Link remembered this might be the rich mud Golo had talked about earlier today – that it's good for the skin. He got off the seat and considered grabbing some himself as he semi-swam in the water. It did feel good beneath his feet…

Another mud ball was flung over aimed at Golo – there was some splash and Zelda found a few spots of the mud on her shoulder.

Golo: "Oh-ho ho, you barely hit me!"

The 4 gorons across in the other pool laughed: "You asked for more!"

Golo flung another mud ball back at him, across the way. Everyone was laughing.

It was then another mud ball came from out of view and smacked Link on the side of the face taking him completely by surprise. Link now stood, his torso exposed. As he stood up to compose himself and get it off his face, everyone was struck silent – one of the kids had thrown it; he now had a worried look on his face, as if the adults getting quiet meant he did something wrong. Link looked at him and lowly chuckled, breaking the silence: "I see how it is." He began approaching the boy.

MaleGoron: "Ooh, you're in for it now!"

MaleGoron2: "Give it to him, Brother!" They laughed as the boy tried to swim away as if in a panic.

Link reached down to grab some mud but now the boy was out of the water.

The other young boy mocked him: "Scared of Brother Link?"

He replied: "Then you take him on!"

Link turned his direction to the other boy with a fresh mud ball in hand. The boy also backed away and stood on the seat: "No, no no!"

Link threw the mud at him, covering his belly. The boy retaliated and threw back, causing a short mud flinging fight to break out. The other gorons also flung a few at the boy -it was clear he lost. He wiped off what he could as he was forced out of the pool with the other young boy. All the adult gorons were laughing at them as they fled the hot springs area (it was all in good fun.)

MaleGoron: "Good aim, Brother!" He stood up tapping his fists together, "I wonder how good you are at wrestling?"

The bigger gorons stood up challenging that goron: "You can't even beat me. I say we go take it to the ring!"

Golo: "Go on ahead guys. We'll come join you after a bit."

The 4 male gorons again clambered in a cheer –of course they were referring to sumo, a very popular and traditional such event as the Hero visiting might call for. It seemed they wished to leave the pool now and battle some, so they did. Golo explained the game to Link and Zelda as the pool was now quiet – only the three of them.

Golo: "Yes, it's not too often we have good reason to Sumo traditionally, so they are over eager to do so. But enough about that for now –there will be plenty more excitement later. I should recommend a nice mud rub." He put a little more fresh mud onto his shoulders, "You'll see it's quite nice."

Link and Zelda stood with Golo in the middle of the pool, getting a nice coat of mud on their arms and shoulders and all the rest that was exposed out of the water. Golo rubbed some of the mud off Link's hair down on his face: "Don't forget the face!"

Zelda too obliged; her and Link laughed at each other as they covered their faces. Zelda dipped her finger into the mud on his check and forehead making designs; he then did the same to her. She also made a design on his chest before playfully pushing him away and splashing, giggling – Even Golo got a laugh at them.

-o-

They sat and talked for a few more moments. Then it became quiet as they all just sat back and relaxed as the mud dried on their skin. Zelda moved closer to Link as he put his feet up on a rock, his toes sticking out of the water; she leaned back as he did but brought her knees up, making sure she was plenty covered.

Maybe 15 minutes or so went by. She scooted over to Link and lightly took his arm under the water. Her shoulder now touched his. She laid into him a bit and seemed very comfortable.

Golo seemed to notice and think they were getting a little more intimate –maybe they wanted some privacy. It is a common thought in every goron's minds as to the things one could do in the hot springs… (though it was forbidden).

He stood and splashed himself, washing the mud off. I suppose it was only good to keep on for so long: "Ahh yes, I think I'm done for now, but you two still have a good 10 minutes left to really get the most out of it. So stay as you are." He began to get out of the pool as he talked: "There is plenty of time to stay and relax here and do whatever it is you wish; after all it's at least 2 hours till feast even starts to begin."

Link sat up a bit, pulling Zelda up with him, since she still held his arm.

Golo grabbed a nearby towel and dried off: "Now listen…I'm going to close off the springs so you can have some privacy, so no one will come in and bother you. I'm sure you'll want more time to relax before the evening. It will be nice and quiet this way."

Link: "You're leaving?"

Golo: "Yes, yes brother; I have some things I need to do and some supplies to pick up. But really, stay as long as you like here – just come meet me outside whenever you are done. No one will disturb you till late night fall."

Zelda: "Are you sure that's all right?"

Golo: "Of course, dear Goddess! I insist you take all the time you need to refresh yourselves. You may indulge in all you wish."

-_Indulge_? She wondered.

Link: "Alright, Golo. Thanks a lot! I guess we'll see you in an hour or so then."

Golo nodded and headed out the entrance, his wet feet clapping the stone floor as he walked. Soon his footsteps faded and the area was very quiet again with only drops of water and other sounds of the pools continuing on. Link again leaned back and put his feet up – Zelda too went back to her position in comfort.

Link: "That was awfully nice of him, wasn't it? I bet you like this a little more anyways –the quiet."

Zelda: "Yes it was and I do…"

He leaned back in his seat again and looked into the sky; it was nearing dusk but the blue still remained: "I bet the view of the stars from here is beautiful at night."

She joined him in an upright glance, their heads leaning against the side of the pool: "Yes, I bet it is amazing here at night with only the moonlight the few torches to see… Can we stay that long? To see it?"

Link: "I'm not sure how much more of the water our skin can take but sure."

There they sat with their heads back a little while longer. Zelda noticed Link closed his eyes. She wanted to join him. Her head almost fell to his shoulder when she released she shouldn't get her hair a mess –she didn't want the clay to get in it. She sat up and began to wash the dirt off her face, but it was stuck. She soon realized she needed to peel it off. It came off easily. The commotion caught Link's attention and he sat up and watched.

Zelda: "Wow, it feels good!" she said surprised. She had to admit her skin felt great, as if the imperfections in her pores peeled away with the mud layer.

Link peeled his off then too. They sat there and looked at each other's faces.

Link: "Looks the same though."

She stood up and walked to the center of the pool. Her upper torso was exposed and the soaked cloth clung faithfully to her body. She held out her arms, removing the layers.

Link joined her and took the dried mud off his arms as well.

She looked at him standing there – he had a lot more mud on him then she did, because of her towel. Despite them going into the water after applying the layers, it seemed as if the clay remained stuck to Link's chest and stomach. She noticed the designs she drew were still there as well as two hand prints, her hand prints, from when she had playfully pushed him away. She hadn't intended for that. She giggled noticing this. She kept giggling.

He pulled the last of the mud off his arms: "What's so funny?" He looked down at himself to see what she was looking at and saw two feminine hand prints across his chest. He chuckled: "This stuff really stays on think doesn't it? …I guess that's how it sticks so well to the bottom of the pool."

Zelda: "Probably."

She got the rest of the clay off her and was now clean. She felt her own skin: "I would say Golo was right about this. It's very soft now…"

Link turned around trying to get some off his back. He was having some trouble though.

She stepped over and peeled the last chunk off his back, with a giggle: "That's all of it there."

Link: "Ah, good." He turned around to do the front of himself, suddenly realizing how close he was to her. He took a casual step back so he could actually look her in the face. At the same time, she too took a baby step back, but had begun to stare where the rest of the mud was on him as he unsuccessfully peeled it off –he only picked off a few pieces. "Hmmm…"

She stepped in closer to him again, still staring. The close proximity made him stop what he was doing. He saw the wet cloth draped around her more clearly now and noticed how much darker the designs looked when damp.

The relaxation from the hot water, the steam; she felt good now with the mud gone and without anyone else around –very peaceful. She impishly giggled, taking another baby step forward.

Link: "Huh?" She had a strange tone in her laugh he wasn't used to and felt a little defensive at first.

Still staring, she placed her hands back into the two clay imprints she left on his chest. They fit into them perfectly as if the drying process made the prints just a tad larger. She held her hands there against his chest. At first she looked up at him and giggled, like an amused child, but then she looked down at her hands there and grew unusually quiet. She stared. Things suddenly felt serious. She had noticed she could feel his warmth and breathing even through the clay and got a little caught up in the moment. She took another baby step forward causing small ripples in the pool to spread out. Her elbows relaxed.

Her quietness and sudden elegance caught him a little off guard. He just stood there and watched as she looked at her own hands in the imprints. He could feel her fingers resting into the grooves. It tickled just a little.

She was quiet as she spoke: "From when I pushed you earlier..." she again sensually giggled, as if feeling pleasure. Something about it and the way she stood there was different -captivating.

She was thinking about all the times they spent together. Remembering now when she pushed him off the landing port when he had told her he didn't sense his bird, and when she pushed him off the Goddess's statue after he won the sailcloth. There had been other moments like that when they were kids… She felt guilty for her actions suddenly coming to some kind of realization… she always got aggressive towards him when things got too personal...

A minute or so had gone by but it felt like five. He felt his heart speed up as her warm little fingers held their place in the imprints. He took in a few shallow breaths to calm himself, staring down at the top of her head as she still looked down.

Zelda: "Maybe I shouldn't be so rough…"

Link: "…?"

She looked up at him then. Since he was already looking down at her their eyes met and held. Her eyes looked soft and serene. His too looked calm and relaxed; eyes deep blue and strong despite the current confusion he might be hiding from her, but he seemed good at masking his thoughts most of the time.

Zelda: "I guess I get carried away some times."

They were quiet for a moment, caught in each other's eyes. He tried to read her or to figure out what she meant but she had been apologizing to him for a lot of things lately. He just smiled at her and shook his head: "We all do."

She began to look sad, remorseful for a moment. She looked away and into the distance.

He couldn't help but feel for her, seeing her look upset for a moment in such a place, in such a state when he knew she was excited to be here. He caught himself staring down at the designs on her cloth and how the few golden hairs hung down on her white, damp neck under the low light of evening beginning to take over. Dusk was kicking in and the torch fire on the wall danced. The stars would soon begin to rear brightly overhead. His eyes followed the blonde strands up to her face again. He had never seen her wear her hair in this fashion before; it was adorable in a way. He imagined that's how she might wear it if she were taking a bath back at the Knight Academy… With that thought his heart beat faster; he quickly cut off that line of thinking before he got pictures in his head of bubble bath fuzz, sponges, and washing. She turned back to look at him again, that sad look still in her eyes.

He held her shoulders and gently rubbed her arm, trying to console her. His eyes focused on her exposed skin again. It looked flawless and exquisite in the soft shades of moonlight -it was smooth and warm…very much so… He realized she was looking at him, so he quickly snapped out of it and looked back at her again and smiled kindly as if not a thing was on his mind.

She smiled gently back, her eyes getting a little wide. She rather liked what he was doing and was tempted to wrap her arms around him and get closer…but…

It made Link feel a little awkward and embarrassed –he thought quick to break the tension. He arched an eyebrow up trying to not seem serious but was still earnest: "…Ah, you're right… It does feel soft." He smiled and stopped rubbing, taking his hands away and taking a small step back. She realized she still had her hands on his chest. She took her hands away beginning to blush, but considering they were in a hot spring such a thing as skin blush was not noticeable or unexpected.

Link: "You going to let me get the rest of this off me now?"

She smiled and took a step back, holding her hands together against her chest sheepishly. She blushed a little more as her eyes watched him pull the rest of the clay layers off. She got a nice eyeful of his torso and abs this time as he dropped the mud back into the water. She had been attracted to him for awhile but never realized just how physically handsome he had become… Not ripped but defined and well cut… But she also noticed something else, and let out a small gasp, reaching towards him.

Link: "…?"

Zelda: "_Link_," she sounded upset as she touched his skin –there was a small patterned scar on his side she never noticed before. It wasn't exactly a noticeable location. It looked as if a bunch of tiny round loops had been branded and carved into his skin. "What is this scar? It looks like a burn."

Link: "Oh, that?" He sounded completely unconcerned. He turned so they could see it better. "It is, probably from 3 or 4 months ago; in Eldin –here actually, in the Earth Temple."

Zelda: "The Earth Temple?" she remembered being dragging into the place. "What happened?"

Link: "The place was filled with lava. I got splashed with some after an explosion. I was careless."

Zelda: "Does it hurt?"

Link: "No, not now. It hurt like hell when it happened though, sure –pure agony. But I needed to keep my balance. I couldn't do anything about it for at least an hour. There was no safe place to stop. It sure tested my resilience though," he laughed, trying to brush away the experience.

She ran her finger down the burn scar, feeling the round indentations in curiosity and worry: "Why does it look like this though?"

Link: "It burnt right through the cloth and the mail I was wearing underneath absorbed it. The mail embedded itself into my skin a little; I had to rip it out. That's why the indentations are so clear here," he pointed.

She felt horrible picturing the whole scenario. How it could have happened; when it hit his skin; how he probably winced and held his fists in pain unable to do anything about it; and when he ripped the mail out of his own flesh – she cringed just thinking about it. "_That's horrible_…"

Link: "It's alright."

He regained a normal standing position but Zelda remained focused on his torso. She found herself looking to see if he had any other such wounds. She noticed a few light scratches here and there but only a few more deep wounds.

She noticed a gash on his shoulder and inquired about it: "What about this one?"

Link: "Ghirahim."

His name coiled her; she didn't really care to think about him again.

Link laughed seeing the sudden disgusted look on her face.

Zelda: "What about this scar?"

Link: "That? That might be from the mines. I'm really not too sure."

She smiled sorrowfully, but the way he smiled back at her made her feel content.

Link: "Come on now," he held out his hand to her, "Lets relax while we still can."

But she stood still, not budging as he tried to lead her back to the seat.

Link: "…?"

She continued to look him over. Maybe she got a little caught up in what she was seeing and their conversation.

Link: "…" He might have started to feel a little awkward as she stared at him if her eyes hadn't been half glazed over in a daze; he could tell she had sunk into thought again.

3 or 4 months ago? Had it been that long ago already? She wondered.

Link: "…Zelda?"

She suddenly snapped into reality again and blushed heavily as she realized what she had been doing.

Link: "Come on."

Again they sat in the warm water as the steam moistened their faces. After a few minutes Link laid back, getting the back of his head a little wet.

She took a few deep breaths in through her nose, slowly, in and out her mouth to fully relax. She looked over at him seeing his eyes shut. He looked content.

Though she sat less than a foot away, it felt like a yard. She scooted closer and took hold of his arm under the water, carefully wrapping herself around it as if hugging him. It made him open his eyes to look at her. He looked very relaxed and dimly smiled at her before resting his head and eyes again, accepting her company. She took it as an invitation to get more comfortable – this time she could rest her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes for a moment. So she did.

Another 5 or 10 minutes went by and he could feel her weight against him getting heavier by the minute. Her head drifted closer to his and he could feel her arms and breasts wrapped more tightly around his arm. He looked over assuming she was falling asleep. It sure looked like it.

He half whispered, making sure not to startle her: "You okay?"

She let out a tired moan as she moved her head: "Mhmm, just tired."

Link: "I can tell."

Zelda: "Mmhm" –it came out like a murmur.

They had done a lot of things and a lot of walking today and they still had whatever was going to happen tonight to do. She wasn't used to it, not like he was. She probably could use a nap.

Thinking it the right thing to do considering the situation, he moved the arm she was cradling to break it free from her.

Zelda: "Hmm?" She sat up, still half in a stupor displeased with the disruption, like a mouse might be if you tapped it awake.

He brought his arm up and around her, gently scooping her shoulder as if telling her to move closer: "Come here… " he dimly smiled again looking as if he could fall asleep too, "You can rest if you want." She instinctively got closer and fell into him as he continued talking "I'll make sure you're up."

Their voices were very quiet now.

Zelda: "You make sure _I'm _up?" she lightly giggled, her face against his inner shoulder now. "I should know you better than that. You've had your eyes closed longer than me."

Link: "Well…I could try." He joked. "We have plenty of time."

Zelda: "Hmmm, maybe…"

She had her arm around him now and her knee sat next to his. She quickly fell back into a sleep-like state like she was in before he had moved her. Her weight quickly got heavy on him again. He expected it.

After another 5-10 minutes went by he found his breath was slowing and his body relaxed too, as if the early stages of deep rest kicked in. He figured if he weren't in the water he'd be sleeping too. His head fell forward and he found the side of his face resting against Zelda's head. His fingers gently rubbed her shoulder and arm in a comforting manner; he may have not even realized he was doing it.

But Zelda did. She also felt his body relax as well. Sure she had experienced this before when they slept but this was different. She could feel the light breeze of his breath in her hair as well. She could tell at times he was relaxing, his chin resting on her, but also looking around. It's funny, she may have thought, but there was something about it that felt good… it felt safe, protective even, as if he was looking out for her. Was that so silly to think? She wondered. But she was too tired to think more on it. She actually did fall asleep. How he was, what he was doing without really doing anything intentionally made her feel so at ease that it lulled her to sleep.

He noticed and knew she was sleeping at some point. He looked down at her peaceful face as she slept there… He was pleased she took his advice… He looked up at the sky seeing it was about night now – the stars should be truly visible soon. He began staring at the torches and the fire; the light that was being cast was rather beautiful he thought.

Still sleeping, Zelda stirred for a moment, shifting to find comfort. It drew his attention away from the fire and back to her again. He felt her hand move up his stomach and watched as it moved towards his chest as if in slow motion. He didn't want to move or wake her but it almost made him gasp, it felt good though. He felt embarrassed thinking that and quietly laughed to himself as her hand rested there. Her legs then moved. He grew concerned for himself as he felt her knees bump into his side. She leaned into him as she shifted again and her feet made their way over his legs. He feared for all he had covered what she may do. Then she stopped moving again. Her butt was firmly planted on the seat but now her legs hung across his knees. He laughed again at himself and the situation. At the same time though she still slept and he realized how cute it was. She was making herself comfortable I guess. …He continued to look down at her face and the feeling of her legs became more apparent but it wasn't much weight thanks to the water. His face was a little closer to hers now and he began to notice just how sweet her hair smelt – like flowers; the humidity must be drawing out the perfumes of her shampoo, plus some of her feminine odor from her sweat surly lingered in the air. He made a half disappointed face, thinking he shouldn't be noticing such things…but soon he found himself relaxing again in the warmth -it was hard not to. His eyes grew droopy again as they made their way back to the sight of the flames dancing… A cool breeze blew from overhead; it felt fantastic. It also made the sweet smell stronger. God it smelt good… Soon he forgot he shouldn't resist it or the feeling of her body next to his. The more he relaxed, the more the feeling of her, the warmth, the heat and the scents enamored him unconsciously. He rested with her there for a good half hour. It was very quiet. She surly needed the rest.

Link looked up at the sky again, realizing now everything looked perfect. All clouds in sight departed and the sky was very dark as the vivid dots of white shined brightly above their heads. There was something about viewing the stars from here, like this, with this atmosphere that made it romantic -akin to something you might read about in a book. He also realized they were probably running out of time. So he decided to wake her up so she could enjoy the moment before it passed.

He gently patted her until she shifted back into consciousness: "Zelda."

Zelda: "Hmmn…" Some of her weight was lifted as she woke up but she remained still against him.

Link: "Zelda." He looked down at her face, the few strands of hair that hung down stuck to her cheek. He used a finger to brush it to the side. He kept his fingers against her face as she responded and opened her eyes. "Hey," he smiled at her.

Zelda: "Hmmm," she smiled back, enjoying the feeling of his hand caressing her face. But he then withdrew it. "…I actually fell asleep. I didn't think I would." She sat up a bit.

She noticed how her position had changed and she found herself embarrassed. She figured she had done it on her own – she had always been a shifty sleeper at times… It made her realize how kind and considerate he was being towards her. He usually was, yes but…she blushed heavily realizing how much she liked it like this. She had never been this intimate or close to him before, plus she felt half naked –he _was_ half naked.

Link: "Look," he broke her thoughts, "the stars." He leaned back and looked up; her body moved with his, "You wanted to see them like this, yea?"

She looked up but her head remained on his shoulder. The scene took her by surprise; the lighting was perfect and so much seemed to have changed so much in only a short time.

Zelda: "Wow... It looks incredible."

Link: "Mmhmm," he nodded.

She smiled there looking at everything for awhile. It was a moment in time that made her feel great to be alive, awe inspired. She was glad to be on earth.

Zelda: "See? This was worth it, right?"

Link: "Mmhmm."

She looked up at him again. He looked most content, slowly breathing in the air around him through his nose.

He looked at her looking at him: "Hm?"

She softly giggled at him, but it had that sensuous ting to it again that made his heart skip a beat. He readily accepted it as sensual considering the state he was already in. He was entranced without realizing it. But also very warm from sitting in the springs so long – his skin was very hot and his face was blushed over.

She had felt his heart skip that beat and it made hers skip one too out of principle. She found herself realizing she had never seen him look like this before. She was semi-shocked.

He shut his eyes for a moment again.

"Link…?" she whispered

Link: "Mmhm?," he again responded, sounding strange –weak maybe or vulnerable.

It struck her quiet in surprise as she realized, but she remained watching him.

He looked at her looking at him again, not much question in his expression now though.

She leaned back into him again, her forehead against his chin, giving him another strong batch of her pheromones. But it wasn't one sided now. She found herself drawn into his weakness and comfort. She lay against him again.

"This is nice," she spoke; "much more beautiful than in Skyloft." He could feel her skin against his neck and made a sound in response to her comment.

He looked up to the sky again starting to wonder things. Briefly thinking about Skyloft and why this all happened again. Why him? Why them? Why anything? –Ah, he couldn't concentrate on such things. His mind was in a fog.

Zelda: "Thanks for letting me see this, Link," she spoke moving again. Her knees bent a little and her arms grew tighter around him. Link found himself being hugged by her now. "It's like nothing I'd ever seen before… I…" She held her face against his neck and titled her head to feel the hot skin of his chin against her forehead. "I like it here."

He could sense her gratitude. She was a good girl despite everything she had put him through. He couldn't help but reciprocate at the moment. As if it was a desire he let spill out he shifted his body more in her direction and hugged her back. With a sudden strength he held her in his arms, bringing his face slightly closer to hers.

It struck her again silent and full of surprise and almost took her breath away. This had been what she wanted all along but now that it was sort-of happening it wasn't like she thought it might be. She quickly tried to catch her breath as her heart sped up-this whole scenario was very idealistic. She hugged him a little tighter not wanting him to let go of her yet. He seemed to have no intention of doing that though. She could feel his heartbeat now since they were so close; it was very slow and steady unlike hers. That and his breath close to her face instantly seemed to relax her and soon her heart was calm, but still not nearly as calm as his. She was practically in his lap now as they remained embracing. Nothing seemed to be bothering him in that regard though, so all of the hectic-ness of her thoughts disappeared. Her grip around him naturally relaxed and she got to fully enjoy the moment.

His grip around her now loosened but he still held her. He drew his face away from her for a moment as if he was going to let go, but he then brought himself back as if he realized he wasn't done. She remained close to him, quite at ease now. She then felt his body tense up a little as he ever so slightly nuzzled her hair, but it seemed different. _Was something wrong_? –she thought. She suddenly felt bad, wondering if he needed comfort. He had never asked for it or seemed to need it before, but…

She brought her hand up to his chest, ever so gently pushing him back to try and see his face, to see if he was upset. But he didn't look at her. He didn't look so care free anymore, maybe a little sad. It drew out her motherly or Goddess-like instincts as well as the love she felt for him. With the same hand she reached up and touched his face to get his attention, much the way he had done to her earlier. It worked. She tenderly pulled his chin down so that he would look at her. They were too close to maintain eye contact comfortably for long though. He dropped his arms from around her so tightly. He held his head up and looked forward with a sad smirk and soft chuckle – he often acted that way to brush away his own feelings. But Zelda wasn't ready for him to grow distant again quite yet.

She again reached up and touched his chin, bringing his view back to her. She looked worried and it melted his cold expression back to a soft one again. She held his cheek in her hand pulling his face down towards hers. At the same time she brought her own face up and laid her cheek up against the other side of his face. She pulled his face closer against hers with her hand as she snuggled her face against his. It was comforting; it felt good, so warm. She soon felt him nuzzling her back just a little. The more he did, the more her hand fell away from his face.

Her hand lay on his chest now and she felt him lay his hand on her wrist as he equally nuzzled with her now. She then felt his fingers by her ear as he now held her face. It made her suddenly grow very shy, but she continued to nuzzle him back.

He held her face still now and backed his own away but not far enough for them to make eye contact. She was rather glad for that though. It made her heart race again. _Was this it?_ She though. _Was he going to…? _She froze. She suddenly felt terrified; she hadn't the courage to actually do it… She thought her heart might beat out of her chest. But thinking back to her thoughts earlier she resisted every inclination to hit him or push him away this time.

Though this felt good, Link was beginning to feel unbearably hot now. They had been sitting in the hot spring for a long time and his senses were starting to feel overwhelmed. He was ready to leave and was trying to initiate that. But Zelda apparently objected. She suddenly dropped her head to his shoulder again. He had to admit this was nice. Maybe just a little longer…

He felt her nails gently dig into his skin as if she were in pain. He wasn't sure what was wrong but rubbed her shoulder until she relaxed again. As he did he felt goose bumps pop up on her arm as if a chill ran through her body. It finally prompted him to ask if she was okay.

She breathed out quietly: "Yea." They sat silent for a few more moments, debatably enjoying each other's company.

It was then the sound of Link's stomach broke the silence. As if one more basic biological need instantly over through any others, Link decided it was time to go now.

Link: "I _am _pretty hungry."

Zelda giggled, actually a little relived to end the tense moment on a good note.

Link began moving and Zelda sat up. He carefully scooped her legs off of him and around so she was sitting again as he stood up. He pulled himself out of the water, now sitting with only his legs in, gradually escaping the glorious warm water trap.

Link: "This cool breeze feels great right now," he said extending an arm to her so she would move up.

She sat with him on the edge as they toweled off, unsure about that sentiment. More goose bumps, this time from the cold breeze, covered her arms. She rubbed herself to keep warm as they stood up.

Link: "Is it too cold?"

Zelda: "The transition seems to be too drastic for me," she said folding her arms, getting cold.

He put the towel over her and draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the room to get their things. She smiled at him and put her arm around him, lightly hugging him to steal more of his body heat.

His stomach growled again.

She giggled, grateful to for his quirks

The room in back was warm enough for Zelda to remove herself from him. Link reached up and brought down their things. He then stood there with his clothes staring at the sponge and suds left in the washing area, as if something re-entered his mind for a moment...

Zelda: "What is it?"

Link: "Huh?" He laughed and scratched his head: "Oh? No -nothing, ha-ha." He stepped forward towards the door, "I'll wait outside. Let me know when you're done so I can come back for the rest of my things."

She nodded.

He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone now, she removed her damp coverings and placed them in the laundry bin in the corner. She found herself then looking at the sudsy sponge in the washing area, where Link had been staring. "I suppose it _would _be a good idea to wash up real quick…" she thought, stepping in and lathering the sponge.

-o-

**Author's ending note: **

;3 *nosebleed

There will be more to come as it comes along. I need time to write it of course. But let me know your thoughts so far and any expectations or predictions you may have. I might find it interesting to find out what you think and where you think this is headed –and if you're right or not.

Thanks for reading so far and I hope you're enjoying it


	7. Chapter 4c: Admiration & Gifts

**NOTE:** This Chapter is a little long (sorry) but when it's over we'll finally be out of Eldin. I broke it down into 'part 1' and 'part 2' – maybe it's a little easier to read this way. Part 2 is fairly short.

-o-

Link walked in front of Zelda, his weapons clanking. He turned around, wondering why Zelda was lagging behind. She was walking towards him and quickly caught up.

Link: "I wonder what it is gorons eat at feasts?" He spoke as they were exiting the hot springs area and back in the city.

Zelda: "I'm not sure. And… Wow…"

Nearing the town center, they both stood still now, shocked by the sights they were seeing. The area had become loud with talking and poorly played music. Many gorons were walking around and a few rolled by quickly as if in a rush –Link had to step back to avoid one. Past them in the town square area many gorons seemed to have gathered.

Zelda: "That's…"

Link: "-That's a lot of gorons." He finished her sentence as she stared at everything.

Together, from this upper floor, they walked closer to the edge to get a better view of the town square.

Looking down from here they had a good view: many things already sat around the area on the large, round table in the center –appetizers, drinks, an empty bowl with a huge wooden spoon inside, a few flower vases, strings of small gems and rounded metal things as if for decoration or to hold something not there yet. The youth haphazardly played the drums laid about the circle and not far to the side a ring on the floor had been set up where some big males seemed to be sparring. A mass of gorons sat around the ring and the brightly designed, carpeted town square area clearly excited about the upcoming events. There had to be at least 30 of them, including children, and not including those still hustling about them.

Just then one of the gorons sitting below them looked up, seeing them. He stood and waved; many more of them stood and clapped, waving and cheering. Link and Zelda both waved back.

Zelda giggled, taking a step closer to Link so he could hear her:

Zelda: "What is it gorons do at feast? Everyone seems really excited about it, or to see us."

Link's stomach rumbled again: "I guess we'll find out. I just hope we can eat soon."

**Chapter 4-3: (Part 1) Admiration**

It was then Golo appeared from the bend, coming up from the trade district. He quickly made his way up to Link and Zelda.

Golo: "Link! And my dear Hylia, are you two ready for a feast?" he was also clearly excited.

Link: "Sure am."

Zelda politely nodded with a smile. She was a little more nervous or worried about this 'feast' then Link was.

Golo: "Excellent! We still have a little while till everything is done and brought out though it seems. In the meantime the elder has asked to speak with you in private. Don't worry, it's nothing unusual. He's just a little hard of hearing or else I'm sure he would have easily met you out here."

Golo lead the two of them through the older part of town and back towards the elder's house again. The commotion and noises already faded away. The door was wide open as Golo politely knocked on it before entering.

Inside sat a wrinkly looking goron with skin pigmentations and white hair; he was hunched over a little making him appear a bit smaller than the other gorons –this had to be the elder. Next to him were two females. One had rocky looking hair pulled back. The other wore a special and large red gem chain necklace that hung over her breast; she also looked a little wrinkly but not as old as the elder.

Golo introduced the elder and matrons.

Elder: "Please have a seat you two. It is an honor to have you visit our village."

They both took a seat; Link next to the Elder to the left and Zelda next to Golo across from them on the right. The two matrons sat against the wall in-between each of them in the middle.

Elder: "I just wanted to meet you in quiet, we all did," he gestured to the matrons. "Perhaps make this feel a bit more personal."

They nodded politely. Zelda seemed grateful to sit again.

Wrinkled Matron: "You have been through a great ordeal," she looked at Link. Her voice was strong yet sensuous in a way – not the tone he had expected to hear exit her lungs. "Us matrons have heard from the Fire Dragon of you. Though he kept his words brief, he described to us the Hero and that the time of rebirth was at hand. Soon he plans to cause the volcano to erupt."

A brief moment of silence hung in the air. Link initially thought this was a plea for help but no one seemed to be panicking.

Wrinkled Matron: "Being a fire dragon he is quick to praise chaos as a means to renewal," she explained. "When the volcano erupts fresh rocks and minerals will flood the ground, allowing the sacred fire tree saplings to bloom and bomb flowers to spread. They need the lava to eat away at the seed coat and the minerals in the soil to bloom. I am sure you have noticed but very little plant life at the surface and the overflow of magma kept unchecked; we are overdue for this event. It was the return of the Goddess and more specifically her Hero that the Dragon had been waiting for in order to do this, for the Hero is the sign of fruitfulness returning to the whole earth. It is truly an exciting and miraculous thing." She grinned.

Link let out a soft sigh of relief. New life returning to the earth; it _did _sound like something worth celebrating, sure. Though he wasn't sure if he felt like a 'fruitful' guy, he understood the interpretation, meaning he fixed things. So this is the reason everyone was so appreciative towards him? –or at least one of the reasons? Being a guy who had come to like nature and truly grow fond of the earth, he kind of liked the sound of that. Everything that lingered within him from that battle, those events, still meant something. Hmm, he thought, again. None of it seemed to get to his head. He remained humble.

He nodded at the older matron, finally receiving the message and picking up on the subtleties: "It is. The earth is finally able to renew itself, as well as civilization. Eldin will once again become more like what it once was."

Wrinkled Matron: "Yes. And you, _my liege_," she said with a tinge of irony, "are to thank for that. Much work remains to be done, we understand. And dear goddess," she turned to Zelda. "You are the comforting soil, the means to how such seeds can grow."

Zelda's face looked troubled.

The Elder cut in: "As the old Lanayru sailors might have said more perfectly, you are the bright star in the sky that guides all of us on our journey, otherwise only darkened by the loss of the sun."

She understood the reference and appreciated it, though it only made her wonder who or what the sun represented then… if anything –or the moon? _It's just a metaphor_, she told herself. She was getting tired of all these metaphors…

Elder: "So, yes, there is little we can do to ever thank either one of you but I do hope you accept our meek attempts."

The younger matron then stood and kneeled in front of Zelda, taking one of her hands submissively, her head down: "Dear Hylia, goddess reborn, please continue to show us the way. The way to the future. We are your humble followers." She looked up: "Thank you for returning and bringing us life -hope and peace once again."

The look on Zelda's face was hard to describe. It was a mixture of uncertainty and uncomfortableness, but also she was happy. Everything was for sure, however, washed over with a sense of confusion and slight regret for coming here to speak to them right now. She was just so unsure of everything all of the sudden… The gestures and stories sounded familiar, as if Hylia would remember them but at the same time Zelda found it silly that she was the one being thanked… She suddenly found herself wishing her father were around to talk some sense into her… Sadness crept onto her face.

Young Matron: "Is something the matter young Goddess?"

Zelda snapped back into reality and faked a smile realizing she needed to explain her expression(s): "All is well, it's just…this is long overdue." She looked down, being a good actress: "I am glad the turmoil is finally over and things can get back to normal again."

-_Far from normal_: she thought to herself, overwhelmed. She wished she could run out. Suddenly being alone with Link in the hot springs didn't seem so intrusive compared to this. She looked over at him with a vulnerable and sad expression on her face, as if telling him what she was thinking, that she needed to get out of here.

He quickly caught onto her expression and stood up in a nonchalant fashion. He took a few steps towards her, looking down as the young matron still kneeled there. She stood up and with a nod to Link she regained her seat on the wall. Link took Zelda's hand to comfort her; with no room to sit next to her he kneeled as the matron did to get a good look at her face. He looked at her as if asking if she was okay.

She looked back as if telling him she was not.

He was unsure what to do; he could not just take her and run off. He stood, looking to Golo seated next to her: "May I?"

Golo scooted over. Zelda too scooted over so that Link could sit next to her.

She took a deep breath to compose herself, squeezing his hand tighter as she did. He rubbed her back to console her which seemed to perk her up. She smiled at him. Link then looked towards the Elder and Matrons: "It has been a long day for us," he defended her, "A long few months really." He sat upright. "But things are coming into fruition, soon literally if what you say about the dragon is true... Just let us know what more we can do, such as with these seeds –I would be glad to help scatter what you have around as well as inform the other residents of Eldin of what is to come."

Elder: "That would be a great help, brother. The others may have things that need to be done before the event too. But, we can talk and plan that later."

Link nodded: "Anytime."

They engaged in a few more pleasantries before seeming eager to head out. Zelda too seemed to have perked up thanks to the distraction as Link answered a lot of questions. She found herself learning a few things.

Elder: "Yes, it is tough bearing such responsibility, but it is more reason to celebrate and eat good food!"

Golo: "So true. Nothing quite like a rock sirloin after a long week of digging."

Elder: "Speaking of which, we all ought to head outside now. I'm more then sure the preparations are done now."

Golo: "Right. Please, after you Elder –Matrons," he gestured and helped the old girl to her feet.

Link looked to Zelda who had pulled her hand away from his awhile ago. She seemed better now. It was then he heard her stomach growl. They both laughed. "I guess I am hungry…" she whispered to him with a dainty smile.

They all exited the house and made their way to the town square.

The party seemed to be underway now. They were greeted by fine drum beats –it sounded good, as if a real band was playing. A few gorons danced about as steaming food sat on the table looking to be eaten and the children played nearby. Everyone clapped and cheered for the elder and matrons as they arrived and then again for Link and Zelda. It was a pretty laid back atmosphere and everyone acted casually, asking Link and Zelda questions. Link again stepped forward to try and take the heat off Zelda but many gorons were telling jokes and not being too serious, so she was able to relax. It was a nice feel, this atmosphere, Link had to admit. Everyone felt like 'family' in a sense, so he could understand how he term 'brother' was used so frequently and easily. I suppose this is how 'tribes' are.

Link tried to remain courteous despite desperately wanting food. It was hard to figure out what to choose. Some of the food looked plain uneatable but Link tested what he could before recommending some to Zelda. The 'goronade' was very good, and something they called 'molten soup,' which had Kale and other small items in it, actually tasted pretty good…if you didn't swallow the pebbles anyway –but they gave it a good flavor, almost like a thick bouillon. The 'rock bread' was also good if you left it in the soup to soften up for awhile –it was still crunchy though.

A goron male sat next to Link as he ate: "You're eating that green stuff? –You're not supposed to eat that! That's only to flavor the broth!" he said with a laugh.

Link looked up at him taking another bite-full: "But it's good."

A few gorons sitting around them in the group slapped their knees getting a good laugh at it: "He really is brave!" one of them joked. They then egged each other on to eat some too but no one could. But Link didn't mind –he was just glad to eat.

-o-

After an hour or so the food was gone and the dancing stopped as the music had died down. It was then that many of the big gorons started squatting and warming up by the ring again. Many of the young gorons ran over and surrounded the ring in anticipation of something.

The gorons sitting by Link and Zelda stood up: "It looks as if the fighting is going to start now."

Many of the gorons joined in stretching and warming up as well as shadowboxing. The others made their way around the ring and started pulling out a chalk board of some kind. There was a smaller male now standing there with a piece of chalk. He put on a small visor and starting writing names and details on the board with a few others –he looked like a bookie.

Link and Zelda followed everyone around the ring.

Zelda: "Do you think this is the sumo Golo was telling us about?" She whispered to Link as they sat with some others on a few boxes that had been pulled over.

Link: "I would guess so but," he turned her direction to the gorons punching their fists in the air, "that more looks like boxing or sparing…"

Zelda: "You used to hate that!" she giggled at him.

Link: "I used to hate it because they would always cheat."

Zelda: "But you still beat Groose."

Link: "No, I didn't actually, but he thought I did."

Zelda: "What do you mean? Everyone was talking about it; you had to have won. Groose was fuming about it."

Link: "How can I forget that?"

Zelda: "What happened then?"

Link: "_I_ cheated."

Zelda looked shocked: "_You_ cheated? No way. How?"

Link: "I outsmarted him is all."

Zelda: "_How_?"

He shook his head at her: "I can have _some _secrets, can't I?"

She made a pouty face: "_Come on_, tell me."

He smiled deviously.

Meanwhile, some gorons where getting into the ring and the crowd began to get loud.

Zelda: "Link? _Come on_!" she whispered a yell and playfully punched his arm.

Link: "You remember the set-up. Colored mats, squares of opposite color. I just moved the squares a little to make it look bigger on my side and smaller on his side."

Zelda: "An optical illusion?"

Link: "Basically. So even though he was really still in, he was out. They didn't think anything off it. Well, actually they thought Cawlin screwed up; he used to set-up the cheats. That's why Groose was chasing him afterwards."

Zelda: "And here I was thinking you outmuscled him."

Link: "Did you really now? _Groose_?"

Zelda: "Well…I guess not, but, I don't know… Maybe you outmaneuvered him?"

Link: "I'm sure I could but…I just wanted him to stop pestering me. That's why I said if I won he needed to agree to never bother me about it again."

She looked at him slightly bewildered again: "Well I never would have guessed…You of all people cheating…"

The crowd began to get really loud now.

He shook his head remembering everything with a laugh.

She giggled, also remembering everything. That was over 5 years ago…

He put a finger to his temple and tapped it with a nod, as if saying "_brains before brawn_," she imagined. He may have said something but it was too loud to hear each other anymore.

"Now listen up!" Finally one of the tall and skinny gorons bellowed to get everyone's attention. He as well as the big goron wrestlers were now dressed or "trimmed" with special attire, wearing mawashi and charms, respectively. "The Sumo is about to begin." Suddenly he grew serious and seemed to be addressing the kids seated up front in a paternal manner in particular. "This festival is a great way to honor our ancestors and well as our honorary guests this evening that inspired it. We have not had the chance to entertain the gods in such a manner for many years now, so unlike our play bouts this will be the real deal and a new grand champion will be titled tonight in honor of Hylia's return." A few loud cheers and claps broke out in excitement but quickly died. "Our champions will enter the ring last and all new wrestlers will be entering the ring first, from east and west. Whoever reaches and wins the final round will be our new champion. The board will be keeping track." He pointed to the 'bookie' who batted a hand in response.

The tall goron looked then to the Elder: "Elder?"

The elder made his way into the ring then as he walked out to be with the 'bookie.'

The Elder held a stick with a few zigzag papers hanging from it and waved it around. He again spoke about ancestors and then directed everyone's attention to Link and Zelda, whom everyone then cheered for. The two of them were then directed to take a special seat by the side of the ring –not quite a rock throne but they got the impression it might as well have been. Apparently this show was supposed to thoroughly impress and entertain dear Hylia. Zelda had to admit she was excited to see it.

The Elder threw some salt around the ring and waved the papers again and 'danced' around a little –it seemed more like a skip, but you could tell he was excited. He then declared the tournament was to begin.

The goron at the chalk board now spoke. He called out names and two gorons entered the ring from opposite sides. They squatted and stretched before the sumo began.

The crowd was loud at the beginning for the rookie fighters. One did very well and became a crowd favorite, but he was eliminated in the 3rd 'champion' round -that is when the patriarchs started to fight. As the champions fought the crowd got very loud and the matches got longer and more exciting. Link and Zelda too found themselves clapping and kicking in excitement –it was hard not to get sucked into this lively environment. Their strength was impressive. Zelda found herself holding onto her seat as the floor rumbled at times. She was entertained. The Elder was pleased to see she was.

As a new champion was declared he bowed towards Zelda and posed for the crowd, obviously proud of his manliness and strength. He then did a strange dance with a bow in his hand before the Elder presented him with a special new wrapping – I suppose it was like a trophy for winning.

The whole event was a few hours long and it was late in the night now, maybe around late midnight. So with this the mothers pulled their tired children back home and many of the older folks (including the matrons) also bid their goodnights. The Elder, however, took a seat by Zelda; he stayed to make sure Hylia had enjoyed the performance. She assured him she did. Golo and Gorko, who had returned, also joined them. A few other male gorons also remained seated in the area by them.

A good half of the people were now gone from the floor, assumingly back home for the night. But a new type of crowd formed around the ring and the goron with the chalk started making a new chart on the board. Link could hear him talking:

Bookie: "Alright, so I got Gor Gurveer, Yuto, Durougo… Who else?"

Goron: "Me!"

Goron: "No way, brother," he slapped his chest, "You might as well not bother to sign up."

The other goron stepped closer to him: "More the reason to!"

They then stomped their feet as if trying to intimidate each other.

Link finally decided to enquire about what was going on.

Gorko: "Ooh, I should have expected it. They are going to box now."

Golo: "Yes, I assume they're going to seize this opportunity to crown a new 'official' boxing champ too. This has nothing to do with traditions, hence why it's so informal."

The group of them then noticed a few gorons exchanging rupees.

Link realized they were gambling and the atmosphere started to feel more like a shady operation. He addressed his question to the Elder: "This is…acceptable, right?"

The Elder laughed: "Ahh yes, brother! But it is something the women tend to not want the young children to get involved with. It's used as a way to find social rank. It's a real chest pounder. I used to love taking part in these fights, but maybe that's because I won all the time."

Gorko: "A real ladies man you've got here. Elder, how I wish I could have seen it as a kid."

Golo pointed out another small group of gorons that had collected across from them on the other side of the ring: "You see them?" He asked. Link looked closer, realizing why he might have pointed them out. "A group of young females," he rubbed his hands together as if eager.

Ot oh… Link thought, coming to a realization of what might be going on now. He laughed to himself.

Zelda looked at Golo: "Will you take part in this fight then?"

He looked back at her surprised, not realizing at all how he had been staring at the young girls.

Gorko laughed at him: "You might as well, brother. It's about time."

Golo: "!"

The Elder laughed and slapped him hard on the back: "He's right Golo."

Golo looked at Gorko: "Why don't you fight?"

Gorko: "I have other interest's I'd rather pursue," he replied holding up his notepad.

The bookie was heard calling out: "Anyone else?"

The Elder addressed Zelda: "You don't need to stay for this if you want to rest now, Hylia."

Zelda: "Hmm," she tapped her chin, "I think I am a little interested to see what is happening."

The goron by the chalk board raised his voice again: "Alright then, go on, give me names so we can start placing bets."

Elder: "Right. But if you want to rest just let me know and I'll gladly escort you two to a nice place to sleep for the night." She nodded in response.

-o-

20 minutes of boxing went on and Zelda was finding it as entertaining as the sumo, if not more so. They were jumping around and jabbing. It was like watching the male loftwings dance for the females in the spring but much more vicious –it was a real pecking order. These guys were really tough and fast considering – well, maybe not _fast, _but they had quick reactions. This was very different from the sumo – not all about brute strength. Link leaned in a little to watch more intensely, as if picking up on the unwritten rules.

The crowd let out a loud _boo!_ and sighed as the round goron again won. The bookie laughed as he collected more rupees. The girls pointed out a goron sitting on the sides.

Tall goron: "Ooh so you want him up next, huh?"

The girls stomped their feet, clearing getting worked up.

Bookie: "Come on, we can't let this round guy win! Who's next?"

Zelda teased Golo: "Go on, Golo, I bet you could take that shrimp."

He suddenly sat up surprised: "!"

Gorko laughed: "You can't refuse the goddess!"

A commotion broke out by the board again. Apparently someone overheard Zelda's request and took it seriously. Suddenly the limelight was on Golo. They cheered for him to come over.

Golo stood up, but sat back down, nervous.

The other male gorons sitting nearby stood up, dragging Golo over forcefully. The air was really flooded with testosterone at this point.

Bookie: "Alright, brother!"

Goron in the crowd: "My money's on Golo!"

Golo was actually pretty good. He beat the round goron and fought a few more rounds after a few cool downs. This fighting was a lot quicker than the sumo. Only 35 minutes had gone by. Golo had sat back down by Link and Zelda to cool down.

Bookie: "Next up is one of our champs, Chochmo. You ready for this Golo?"

Golo: "I can't take Chochmo! Look at him!"

He was a big guy, pretty built. He bounced around the ring punching the air.

Golo: "I'm going to fold."

Gorko: "Don't fold! You can take him. He's all show."

Golo seemed to not want to budge.

Gorko: "He's not as quick as you."

Link: "Yea," he encouraged, "Just stay out of arms reach. He seemed pretty dazed the last fight when the other goron circled around him."

Golo: "Out of arms reach… He hits hard! How do you think he won?"

Link: "Not if he misses. Not if you confuse him."

Golo raised his voice, taking his frustration out on Link: "Then why don't _you_ fight him, brother?"

The room suddenly grew quiet. Apparently a direct challenge like that was something you could not just ignore if you wanted to maintain your dignity. That's how you earned respect in the goron community it seemed. This is something this evening had taught the two Skyloftians sitting in the room.

Link scratched his head and laughed, embarrassed. There's no way he could take a hard punch from one of these guys.

Golo wanted to apologize, realizing he had suddenly made Link the center of attention and unwittingly may have forced him to enter the ring.

A goron from the crowd took a step forward: "Brother Link?"

Another goron spoke out excitedly: "The Hero vs. the Champ?"

A burst of uproar broke out and a few people called out bets on Link to win.

Link turned to Golo: "I can't fight him! He's made out of rock!"

Golo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Gorko: "Now you sound like Golo!" he joked.

Zelda softly giggled.

Link: "…."

The other gorons called out to Link, summoning him into the ring.

Link made a face, knowing he probably had to go in there.

Zelda suddenly looked a little worried, considering what Link had said was true: there is no way he could out box a goron – he might not even be able to punch him without hurting his own hand.

Link thought for a moment…

Gorko: "Well…you could try that technique you were telling Golo to use… "

Golo seemed unsure of how to react, but he did look upset.

Link: "Alright, listen, Golo… This is the champ, right? So if I beat this guy, you would need to beat me, right?"

Golo: "Well, yea, but-"

Link: "Then fine. After this you will fight me and win but you need to pick out one of those girls before I get back here." He stood up facing the ring, taking a step forward.

Golo: "Do I really look that desperate?"

The crowd yelled and clapped as Link appeared to be coming forth.

Link looked back and laughed: "No, but maybe I am about to be that stupid." He walked towards the ring with a sense of irony, shaking his head. He had little confidence he would win but if this guy _was _the champ it wouldn't be that pathetic. It might be fun none the less to spar with a goron – how many people can say they've done that? I'm sure a punch to the face by a fistful of rock won't hurt _that _much…

Link put his sword and shield by the side of the ring and stepped up onto the platform. The look on his face was not one of someone enthused. None the less the gorons all cheered and clapped for him and a few proudly declared they bet on him and mocked Chochmo.

Link stood in the ring now looking at this Chochmo guy. He watched as he bounced around behind the line in the center of the ring; he punched his fists together as if trying to look tough.

Link: "Go easy on me, huh?"

Chochmo: "Two hits!" he yelled in a dumb sounding tone, "My fist hitting your face, and you hitting the ground!"

Link looked over at Golo and shrugged with his hands in the air, half laughing at the situation and Chochmo's airhead comment.

The tall goron entered the ring –he had been acting as ref. The ref spoke: "Alright guys, you know the rules."

Link finally turned to face the champ and took a boxing stance, realizing it was now or never.

The ref whispered to Link: "Just watch his feet."

Link nodded.

The ref quickly held up his arm and brought it down, saying "Go!" as he jumped off to the side.

Link bounced on his toes and held himself back, out of arms reach. He dogged his head to a fro as the goron punched at him. It was fairly easy to not get hit – the guy focuses mostly on force rather than on aim or precision.

The crowd grew loud and cheered booth contenders on.

They both moved around, turning in the ring. Link continued to doge and weave while the champ relied on his special technique, brute force and blind jabs. This went on for a few minutes.

Golo spoke to Gorko: "Do you think he can do this?"

Gorko: "Maybe. This guy is so muscle-y he can barely move."

Chochmo threw a quick cross; Link threw up his arms in a defensive position realizing he was too close. The champ landed a hard hit to the outside.

Zelda then sat forward, getting into it.

Link threw his head back and jumped to the side, punching the goron in the ribs where his rough skin was softer. The big guy was unaffected, and Link laughed to himself for trying. He none the less jumped around him again and jabbed him in the side again and again a few times. The goron swatted his hand to get Link away from him. Really it just seemed like he was batting away a fly. This too went on for a few minutes.

Someone in the crowd yelled at Chochmo, cheering him on. Chochmo suddenly got pumped and threw out a bunch of hard jabs, crosses and an uppercut. Link dodged and jumped to a new part of the ring, where the champ repeated more of the same. Link rolled around him and got in a few pathetic punches to his back before he was able to turn around and face him. Link then jumped to the side again waving his hand in the air as if he had hurt it.

Chochmo came very close then to jabbing Link in the face but he was too slow. Link continued to bounce around, putting his arms up in defense every now and again as the champ maneuvered closer, slightly bouncing. Link jumped back, realizing he was close to the outside of the ring. Chochmo threw a hard fist forward as Link purposefully fell to a knee and uppercut him square in the gut. He then rolled to the center of the ring. Chochmo coughed and took a step forward to catch himself, his toe nearly touching the ring-out line.

The crowd burst out in cheers and whistles with that maneuver from Link.

Link remained bouncing in the center of the ring as Chochmo turned around and stepped forward. He took another heavy step forward and punched towards Link hard in the air, missing.

Gorko: "Hmm… Chochmo doesn't seem to be on his toes anymore…"

Zelda noticed what he meant. She sat up tall looking at Link.

Link looked back at her quickly.

She noticed him looking; she tapped her temple with a smirk like he had earlier and laughed. He got the reference and kept at it.

The crowd got loud and stayed loud now. So far this match had dragged out longer than any of the others; generally because all Link seemed to be showing was that he had a lot of patience and care. He was quick to dodge and jumped around him a few times to confuse him. This went on for a few minutes as Link tried to figure out how to win this and what the ref meant by 'watch his feet.' It was becoming more than apparent what it had meant though. Chochmo was not bouncing now, not at all. He just seemed angry and on the attack. But Link was fast and with a burst of speed jumped around the big goron's attacks again and again. The champ was getting angry and careless, emotional. All Link had to do was take advantage of that fact to throw him off balance.

Chochmo stepped forward and punched hard, missing Link by a long shot. He threw his clenched fist so hard that it threw him off balance a little. He regained his footing though. But Link noticed.

-"_So this is what I've got to do"_, Link thought to himself; "_This guy's already getting winded... I need to get him upset."_

Link continued maneuvering around him, jabbing him in the gut when he could. Chochmo was not bouncing even a little bit now and his bare feet were flat on the floor. Link's jumping about him seemed to dizzy or confuse him –on top of his already winded and frustrated composure he was in poor form now. He actually held his arms up in a defensive position for a time.

Chochmo threw a punch that nipped Link's arm but Link was able to retaliate with a quick, and in his opinion poorly executed, jab to the goron's face; the gorons punch had left him wide open. It probably hurt nothing but his pride. He became upset, but not enough…

The girl gorons began stomping noticeably and cheering. Link heard one call out his name. "Go, Link!" one of the yelled. "What _a man_!" another one taunted. Chochmo face grimaced. It was then Link came up with an idea.

Link gestured with his fingers as if asking the girls to come closer or to keep it coming. A few of them did, stepping closer: "Show him whose boss!" Another girl tapped the side of the ring: "Our Hero!"

The whole thing seemed to trigger a chain reaction. Chochmo got furious with jealousy and started to get really clumsy. Many of the gorons came up to the ring and tapped the floor. One goron slapped it hard with his hand. Half were cheering for Link and half were cheering for Chochmo. Zelda too stood up and jumped up and down a few times in excitement, and most unexpectedly the Elder broke out in a skip with her, clapping his old hands together.

Chochmo threw a few punches Link's way, completely enraged. He was draining his own energy.

By now the place was so loud and the floor was shaking as gorons jumped that it's surprising no one came out of their houses to check on what was going on.

Link finally landed a hard punch to the champs stomach and a quick uppercut to his chin making him discombobulated. In a fury Chochmo threw as hard of a punch as he could but missed, forcing his body weight forward. Expecting him to react this way, Link jumped around him and pushed him forward. All the gorons nearby quickly got out of the way and Chochmo lurched forward. His foot landed on the edge of the ring's shelf. Unable to catch himself he slipped forward and fell to the ground.

Everyone cheered and a few gasped as Chochmo slowly got back up. He had hit the ground once, hard on his face, giving Link the winning point for the round.

The ref ran into the ring and declared the round over. Chochmo pouted and refused to play another round and he forfeit, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Ref: "Looks like we have a new champ!"

Link took a quick bow and stepped out of the ring, a few of the gorons including the women hustling around him. They picked him up in a small celebration, but put him safely down again shortly after. It seemed like they were mostly grateful Chochmo was put in his place.

So somehow Link managed to win. He took a seat back down next to Zelda to cool down as another match was under way.

Golo: "Good show, brother! That was amazing! We haven't seen Chochmo beat in years!" The Elder seconded that notion.

He looked at Golo, and nodded: "So, did you pick one?"

Golo laughed, as if he had forgotten.

Not too long after Link was back in the ring with Golo. He was actually a lot harder for Link to beat, but he didn't plan to beat him anyway. They took it easy on each other and had some fun. At one point Golo grabbed him and rubbed his hair all out of place, and Link responded by trying to throw him but that plan failed miserably. The whole thing gave everyone a good laugh though; they could tell they were just having fun. At the end Golo did land a hard jab on Link's chin though – you could tell it hurt quite a lot. Link then hit the ground, on purpose, showing he had 'lost.' But it was almost 1:45 am now and everyone was pretty tired anyhow. They knew the main event of the evening had already passed. So in the end Golo won and ended up leaving with a shy young girl with charms tied in her ponytail. Everyone shook Link's and Golo's hand and butted fists together on their way out: "What a show, brother!" Though Link already had everyone's respect coming in here he left tonight with their admiration as well.

The Elder approached Link again as he returned to Zelda's side, giving him a stern hug. Luckily the man wasn't too strong.

Elder: "Resilience, brother, resilience." He praised his performance again, "Like the mountain's surface against the rain. You will take a long time to wear down, my brother. It's refreshing to see such fortitude."

Link: "Um…Thanks," he smiled. I supposed that actually was a nice complement once he thought about it.

Elder: "So, dear goddess," he turned to Zelda, offering her his arm, "Let me take you to your room for the night."

It was then Gorko stepped forward offering to lead them there instead: "It is late, Elder, and you know you need your sleep. Plus the guest homes are just past the library, so it would be no trouble at all for me to take them."

Zelda assured the Elder that was just fine. She had taken his arm anyway and gave him a soft hug in thanks for the evening. He was a sweet old man and their hospitality had been most comforting and friendly. The old goron, Link could swear, blushed a little.

Elder: "Any time at all dear goddess." He grinned with a sincere smile as the two of them exchanged a few more words.

Gorko: "All right now, brother Link – or should I call you champ? Grab your mate so we can get going. It's getting late, and I admit I'm tired."

Link: "Huh?" –_Mate_? He thought – nothing registered.

The Elder waved and Zelda stepped away from him.

So with that everyone bid the Elder goodnight and they parted in opposite directions. Gorko took them down past the library and back towards a group of small homes, which were apparently extra or for guests. He directed them to a large one in the back, opening the door for them. He stepped inside and lit the candle there for them to see. There they all stood on a soft, brightly colored mat just inside the door now.

Gorko: "This is the place. Nice right?"

It was basically a bedroom and little else. The bed, however, looked like a huge straw mound in the corner – so big that even that huge goron Link just fought would probably find it a large.

Gorko: "These rooms here are all joined, but this one is by far the nicest. The restrooms are just past that door. You don't need to worry about locking up though; you two are the only ones in here. If you need anything feel free to stop by the library. Oooh, and brother Link, I forgot to mention it! If you wouldn't mind seeing me tomorrow, I found something during my travels I would like to show you!"

"Sure," Link nodded.

Gorko: "Right, right. Goodnight now brother, and goodnight Hylia; it has been more than a great honor to meet you."

Zelda nodded: "Thank you, Gorko, it's been nice meeting you too."

Gorko nodded and backed outside of the door and shut it. He might have blushed a little too… Hylia seemed to be having that effect on these people.

Link: "So…" he said, stepping over to the 'bed.' "This is it huh? This is how they sleep?" It looked like something in-between a giant mass of straw and a birds nest on the floor. "I guess it's a good thing we like each other," he joked, pointing at the fact they only provided them with one bed.

Zelda giggled: "Yea, I guess so. But it's huge and it looks soft." She inched forward as if eager to try it out. "I think a small goron family could sleep here. Like a mamma and her babies."

Link: "Or an Elder and his harem."

She stood looking at it a little longer, realizing that could be the case, considering...

Link yawned and put his things on the floor: "Well, I'm going to find those 'restrooms' he was talking about." He grabbed the candle and walked towards the back door, opening it.

Zelda had jumped into the pile of 'straw,' and placed her shoes and bracelets off to the side. It wasn't actually straw she quickly realized, but some type of really soft material. It was springy where it needed to be and fell under her weight. She was quickly getting comfortable.

"Wow!" she said as Link wondered into the darkened rooms back there. "This is really comfy… _Hey_!" She called out suddenly realizing the light had moved into the other room, "Where are you going?" She got up and followed the light. Now that they were alone she started acting more like herself again.

Link found the restroom alright; it seemed as if the bathroom led into 4 other rooms. Zelda came in to see him opening up one of the other doors to take a peek inside.

Link: "Yea…We _did_ get the nice room," he laughed.

Zelda: "Let me see," she pushed him aside with a sense of eager curiosity to get a look. "Yea…we did." She stepped inside to get a better look. "But they are quant," she added as she looked around. But the light again began to disappear. "_Huh_? …Link!" She jumped forward to catch up to him as he headed back into their room.

He put the candle back where it was to begin with and sat on a rock shelf chair by the bed, removing his shoes, hat and gear. Zelda stood there watching him. He yawned again, and he kicked his shoes away as if he didn't much care. He just wanted them off his feet. He blinked more than usual.

Zelda: "Tired?"

Link: "It has to be _nearly_ 2 am." He finally stood up. "Yea, I'm beat." He looked at her there; she didn't look nearly as tired as he did. "I'm not the one who got to take a nap."

She suddenly remembered that was true. It made her feel a little bad and she got out of the way as he put stuff down near where she was standing.

He then walked back into the restroom and shut the door, in the dark.

She looked at the door a little perplexed: "…You can do that in the dark?"

Link: "_I can do a lot of things."_ She heard him respond, muffled from behind the door.

He soon reemerged, throwing his last belt, the belt around his waist, on the pile with all his other things before finally taking a seat on the 'bed'.

Zelda giggled as he felt it, trying to figure it out as she had earlier. He quickly laid back and got comfortable.

Link: "It's not bad." He pulled over a small pillow from the many that lined the 'nest' and a large –huge- blanket from the side and brought it over to himself as if he was about to fall asleep right then and there. The bed was so big he looked half lost in it.

Zelda sat back down next to him in question: "You're not going to sleep right now, are you?"

His eyes were shut, he didn't respond.

Zelda: "_Link_!" she whispered a yell while pushing at him.

Link: "Where are _you _going to sleep?" he asked with a faint smile, "One of those quaint rooms?"

She pulled the blanket away from him and hit him with a pillow, thinking it not funny.

He laughed and sat back up, "I know, I know. I will wait."

She stood up and grabbed the candle, heading into the restroom. She wasn't in there too long. The candle was back in place and blown out before she made her way back to the 'bed.'

"This thing is weird," she said getting back into it, "But it's soft. I could picture a big 'ol goron rolled up in a ball sleeping here." –she had said it as if she thought it was cute.

Link: "Yea. But I'm too tired to care," he said, pulling the plus-sized blanket back up. He was lying down again eagerly awaiting slumber to befall him.

Zelda: "Like a giant nest…" she continued on, lying down close by.

Link: "Yup," he replied, obviously very tried.

She giggled again, scooting herself closer to him. He already seemed half asleep. But she had found that endearing as well. She thought back on the whole evening, realizing how nice it all was and how impressive it was to see Link beat a big goron even Golo, who was a good fighter, seemed afraid of. It was kind of cool…

Zelda: "Link?" she whispered, testing to see if he was still paying attention.

Link: "Uh-huh?"

She pulled up his arm and pulled herself under it. He seemed to pull his head up in response, so she could get in.

-"_This has been a lot of fun_" she thought to herself; "_I have never seen so many interesting things or nearly this much of Eldin before; these gorons are really interesting and nice, but the food isn't so good..."_ She wished she could tell him but he was so tired that keeping up conversation seemed like something she shouldn't do. So instead she just said: "Goodnight, Link."

Link: "Goodnight, Zelda."

She got comfortable by his side with his arm over her arm and she could tell he was nearly asleep now, but not quite. She remained thinking about this day and Eldin, and everything that had happened. She then found herself remembering what the Matron said about the dragon and the eruption and then…her little meltdown. But…Link had helped and made it so she didn't have to think about it further. And still as she laid there she did not think about it or the goddess very much.

She turned her head up towards Link's. She reached up and hugged him.

It woke Link back up a little but it wasn't something he was all that upset about.

"Thanks, Link…" she whispered, giving him a quick little nuzzle like she had earlier. He responded with a soft nuzzle back and by not resisting.

She had kicked the giant blanket around during the night and shifted around looking for new spots next to him to curl up into, but he didn't mind. Maybe she was trying to figure out how gorons slept in this thing. Most people might mind and might consider such things even childish but no, he didn't mind. That was perhaps, one might say, a way you showed that you cared.

**Chapter 4-3 (Part 2): Gifts**

When they woke up they really could not tell what time it was, just that there was sunlight coming in from somewhere. All you could really tell down in this village is whether or not it was day or night, but nothing much more specific.

Link groaned: "Well, I don't think we're going to have much of a good breakfast here are we?"

Zelda: "Probably not… But that will make tomorrow morning all the better."

He supposed that had a ring of truth to it and stopped complaining.

The first thing they did was find Gorko in the library, assuming he was there. And he was.

Gorko: "Good afternoon Hylia! Brother," he said with a nod to Link who nodded back.

Zelda: "Good morning, Gorko. It's nice to see you again."

He looked away for a moment as if flattered.

Zelda: "Link has told me a little bit about how you two met. He tells me you might have something interesting to show us."

Truth is he hadn't too much new news to tell them about but he did inform Link in more specifics about the native plants and seeds as well as where to get some and how to cultivate them –he showed them pictures with extensive detail. He also informed Link more on the soil context of the area as well as the minerals used at the forgery and around town.

Link: "Which soil is best for construction purposes? You know, like those stucco huts on the surface."

Gorko: "Oooh! Those things those red badies had made. Yes, I have looked at them in more detail and it looks like red clay, which is igneous rock with allophone but primarily I think it's the halloysite that causes it to be clay-like."

Link: "Any idea where they got it?"

Link was finding this information useful and planned to collect some of what Gorko recommended to bring back with him to the forest, back home –including a seed or two.

Link: "And what about the mogmas? Do you think they know anything about these seeds?"

Gorko: "The seeds? Probably not unless they've accidently uncovered some, which is a real possibility. But soil context and where to dig for minerals and deposits – they might have a good clue."

Link: "Makes sense. I plan on stopping by there anyway, since it's on the way, to tell them about the eruption, assuming they don't already know."

Gorko: "A good idea."

Zelda looked curiously at one of the books Gorko had opened on the table. There were interesting pictures in it. "And what is this?" she asked.

Gorko: "Ooh!" he looked over as if excited to tell another long story about his findings. And yea, he did…

Zelda did love seeing the pictures of the 'goddess cubes' and other info he found out about –though later Link made sure to fill her in on the rest of those details Gorko lacked as much knowledge on.

It was then there was a hard knock on the door and a goron ran in: "Gorko!"

They all looked over in question.

Sweating Goron: "Oh! So this is where you have all gone. The Elder is looking for you, Hylia. I came here thinking Gorko might know something – he usually does, so…"

Gorko laughed, seemingly proud of that fact.

Sweating Goron: "Well…anyway, listen. There are gorons all in town again and the Elder was worried you two had left without us knowing, so he will be relieved to know you are here… He said he wants to give you something before you go, both of you… Oh, dear." He wiped his forehead in relief, "I gotta go tell him!" He went to run off but quickly turned around and bowed to Zelda again before closing the door.

Zelda: "What was that about?"

Link: "I don't know, but it sounds like we should get moving soon." He said with some relief, getting tired of hearing about everything he knew already at this point.

Gorko: "I am sure we will run into each other again, Link."

Link nodded, and they were both out, walking into the center of town to look for the Elder.

Well, the sweaty goron was right; there were lots of gorons standing around. It looked like they were waiting for something. They all took a step back to let Link and Zelda through.

It was then the two matrons stepped forward, the wrinkly one extended her hands out to Zelda. Zelda held her hands pretending she was pleased to see her again – those matrons really made her feel a little uneasy now.

Wrinkled Matron: "Greetings again my fair goddess. Please tell me last night's festivities were worthy of her grace?"

Zelda faked a smile back: "One of the best displays I have seen in years."

"Fantastic!" both matrons grinned in glee as if they were thrilled; it just sounded cheesy and full of drama.

Luckily the Elder was making his way up behind them, giving her a reason to break away from the matrons. Zelda nodded and politely withdrew her hands; the two girls parted to let the Elder come forth.

Elder: "Hylia!" he held up his arms, genuinely happy to see her, "You look well rested."

Zelda: "Thank you, Elder," she stepped over to him to say hello, "You too are looking well this afternoon."

He smiled: "I must believe you are telling me the truth despite that I feel the opposite. But we have some matters to attend to, young goddess." He gestured to the small crowd of gorons, "Our artisans have procured a fine gift for the two of you. An offering if you will, if you will accept them?"

Zelda looked completely surprised: "A gift?"

The Elder spoke to the crowd: "Please come forward!"

There Link and Zelda stood on opposite sides of the Elder as 5 gorons began to walk up towards them from the back of the crowd. They seemed to be caring things with them.

Zelda right away noticed her new little goron friend as one of the gorons coming up. The girl looked shy as she and a few others approached Zelda. Link, on the other hand, recognized one of the gorons headed towards him as 'Smith' or the goron that ran the Smithery.

"Hello, Maka," Zelda smiled at the young goron as she came over.

Maka giggled, happy Zelda seemed to remember her.

The group of artisans, including Maka, in front of Zelda presented her with a gold chain with three small but beautifully polished crystals dangling on it – a green one, a blue one, and a red one. She had never seen such a stunning piece of jewelry before... She wasn't sure exactly what is was though – a necklace? A bracelet? It seemed versatile; it could be both and more, really. She also noticed two clips at the end: a small gold harp and an oval, engraved piece of gold hung near the adjustable clasps; it read: "_Dear Hylia: Our Guiding Star."_

The artisan further explained in detail what the crystals were and how pure and rare of a specimen they each were. He said most of the gems they found were partial crystals but each of these were the pure essence and core of the batch.

Zelda looked closer at the crystals, recognizing them – they were very similar to the ones she had complemented of Maka's.

Maka: "Yes," she said shyly, "They are like mine, but much better… Since you liked mine so much, I… well I recommended we make you some."

With that Zelda did feel grateful and they _were_ _beautiful_. But the fact this gift spawned from the mere suggestion of this young girl truly moved her somehow, similar to how a person might feel if a kid drew them a picture – though this was a much finer craft then that. She kneeled down to look at Maka eye to eye.

Zelda: "And it truly is beautiful, Maka. I'm so very glad you suggested this. Thank you."

Maka nodded and Zelda gave her a hug. It seemed to move the room – they clapped and cheered. As she stood the Elder leaned in and whispered to her:

The Elder: "I gave them the idea for that engraving," he chuckled, "I thought it was a nice touch."

Zelda smiled. The gems were so beautiful. Each color must represent each land… the sea, the rock and the forest… And what the Elder had said…

The artisan then gave her a small, velvety-red bag: "To keep it safe as you travel home," he smiled. So Zelda tucked it away inside for safekeeping.

It was then the Smith stepped forward and everyone shifted their view over to that small group in front of Link and the large sack they carried.

"Brother…" the Smith said, with seriousness in his tone, "No, Link, the Hero and our champion; one we are honored to call brother…" His assistant began pulling the item out of the bag. "We have a special gift for you. Not quite as rare and beautiful as one-of-a-kind crystals but _it is_ custom made." The goron now held in his hands a sword. It was close in dynamics to that of the Master Sword though the hilt was different –it had soft leather details burnt into it, making it look stylish and comfortable to use. Link suddenly realized there was a good reason the Smith had asked him such specific and detailed questions when he had visited. "Please, give it a go. If any adjustments need to be made we will do so as soon as possible before you need to leave."

Link: "You sure?"

He nodded.

So Link took the blade and found a good distance away from the crowd; they all gave him room to move freely. He swung, swiped and stabbed the air testing how it felt in his hands and with his movements. A few gorons clapped and chattered with this little sword showmanship display.

Link, now done, stepped in and continued to look it over as if trying to see what made it so perfect.

Smith: "How is it?"

Link: "Almost perfect. I am impressed – I like it."

The small crowd clapped and reacted to his comments in approval.

The smith also clapped. His assistant then came up with the sheath. Overall the blade was nothing fancy or showy but it seemed very sturdy, very strong, very sharp and extremely ergonomic for him. Link was genuinely pleased.

It was with this the two groups of gorons walked back into the crowd and Zelda and Link were looking to the Elder again, everyone assuming he had something else to say.

Elder: "All right, well that is that now. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

A few gorons in the crowd shouted a few things out to Hylia and Link, but other than that things seemed to be over.

The Elder ended the commotion and everyone went back to everyday life.

Zelda and Link stayed to talk to the Elder for a few more moments:

Elder: "Ah, yes, a great idea –stopping by to talk to the mogmas. But we still have some time to prepare everything…"

And soon everyone was saying their goodbyes. Golo offered to walk with them out, back to the surface.

Golo waved to them and encouraged them to come back in a few months to see his work finished. They agreed but Link was sure he'd be back before then to help out with this whole eruption thing as well as collect some soil. None the less they were finally away from the gorons and walking the surface of the Eldin providence again.

There they would briefly talk with the mogmas and learn a few more tidbits of information but they were back in Eldin by nightfall.

-o-

They were beat, tired, hungry…but had a better meal that evening. And Zelda was glad to get into a change of clothes. She needed to do some laundry tomorrow…

Link had left Zelda to stay at his own place that evening (which made her unhappy, but…) on his way out she called out to him:

Zelda: "Remember to stop by in the morning, Link! I plan on making a nice meal."

Talk about incentive! She was sure he'd come back soon.


	8. Chapter 5: Slush

A few more weeks passed by and Link in particular had been pretty busy – always doing something to keep himself occupied. The days have been rolling by faster then it seemed, so much so that it was winter before they knew it (granted, it was late summer when they got here, but still). Now, winter was something the two Skyloftians were used to, but down in Faron this year it was mild, so they were still unaware of what treachery could occur from it on the surface. According to some of the residents they talked to it got very cold and sometimes snow piled up. Ice and hail storms had been common in cold winter days in Skyloft but snow was rare being that they were so very high up in the sky; the idea it could pile up sounded fun compared to dodging ice and hail. "One year," Butcha had told them, "there was a blizzard that lasted so long that the snow made it easy to just hop up to the treetops!" But the air was warmer this season. Such catastrophe would not occur and nor would this 'snow' thing. There were a few days of sleet, but nothing light and fluffy…

**Chapter 5: Slush**

"Kind of a shame…" Zelda said, looking out the window. "I hope we get to see it."

Link: "A blizzard? We will eventually. Besides, isn't it good to not see everything at once? We'll have something else to look forward to." He was wrapping some kind of twine around a thick willow branch rod. "Plus, I like it not being so cold. No ice sheets on the windows, no thick, studded shoes to walk outside without slipping."

Zelda: "I suppose that's true… Anyway," she turned around to watch him, "Are you almost done fixing that thing?"

He pulled a small rotating lever around and around, wheeling the line in. There was a *click*

Link: "It's ready to go."

Zelda: "It's about time."

Link: "Yea, yea… Grab the net."

Zelda: "The bug net? Why?"

Link: "It might come in handy."

After grabbing an extra layer to keep warm, they were off; they left the Temple area and headed towards the swamplands on the outskirts of the woods behind the Cistern. There was a deep pond there where a lot of hungry fish relaxed in the dreary afternoon.

Zelda: "So, you think we can catch a few big ones here?"

Link: "I can't say for sure, but the water looks deep there" he pointed in the center where a huge log poked out of the fresh water. "I bet its a little warmer down there –a good place to hide."

Zelda: "You think?" she stepped over some branches lying on the bank and peered over. She noticed a turtle sitting on a lily pad out there in the sun. It seemed like a good sign.

Link: "Now watch this." He casted the fishing line after sinking a worm on the hook. The turtle dived into the water to avoid what it perceived as danger as the red and white bobber flew over head; it was pretty good aim.

It took some time but with some coxing something took a bite. Link reeled in a small bass.

Zelda: "Not bad," she complimented, "I think we can eat this."

He threw it into a bucket filled with water for them to keep. He then handed her the pole.

Link: "Your turn."

She took the line an examined the hook. He handed her a worm and she jammed it on as bait: "Poor thing…"

Link: "I know. But would you rather bait the hook and get a fish or just eat the worm?"

Surly she understood what he was getting at; small sacrifices and patience to get better results. She pulled back the rod and flung the line forward…but it barely entered the water.

Zelda: "How do I hold this again?"

He quickly stepped forward and explained. The next time she still had trouble, so again he stepped forward to demonstrate.

She once more pulled back the rod and flung the line forward… and way over the spot it went into the bushes on the other side of the bank.

Zelda: "Opps, I forgot to snag the line…" She reeled the line back in…but it got stuck in the brush. She continued reeling it in, hoping it would dislodge but instead the twine snapped. The hook was lost for good and now the cut line hung from the pole.

Link: "I think it's broke."

She made a face at him; as_ if_ she hadn't noticed… She sighed as Link took back the pole to fix it again: "It has been a long time since I fished…" Only once had she done so with her father when she was somewhere under 10 years of age. She remembered it was even before she got her loftwing and they both had to ride his to the special recreational fishing hole. I suppose she hadn't done too well then either but she knew she had caught one.

Link: "That's okay. It took me awhile to catch on too, but once you get this down it should be okay."

She sighed again, looking out on the lake, suddenly quiet …

He tried to hand the pole back to her, baited and ready to go, but it didn't interrupt her thoughts. Was she daydreaming again? Daydreaming – I'm not sure if you could call it that exactly; perhaps moping, but that is the closest description Link could give. Depressed maybe… She seemed to be having an awful lot of these moments lately…

Link: "Zelda…?"

"Hmm? –Oh," she took the line from him. "Sorry, Link, I just…" He waited for a response but she shook her head, "Never mind."

She brought the rod back and made sure to secure the line this time before flinging it forward. It wasn't a great shot but it was in the area she had been aiming. I would call it success. She smiled again.

Now this wasn't an event that happened quickly, fishing involves time and patience –a lot of waiting on the fish to notice and get hungry enough to bite the line, so they had plenty of time to chat as she wiggled the bait in expectation. Yet… not much was said. They both sat there watching the water as faint raindrops began lightly spattering down.

Having concern for her and these recent bouts of dissatisfaction she seemed to rein down on herself with worse and worse lately, Link broke the silence and asked the question most men regret asking: "What's on your mind?"

Zelda: "…My father…"

Not an answer he expected but it was better then another sob story.

Link: "What about him?"

Zelda: "It's been nearly 5 months now yet he hasn't come to visit… I wonder why?"

Link: "Huh, that's true… I'm sure he will soon. Maybe he's just busy."

Zelda: "Maybe…" It was then something pulled the line. "Oh!"

She jumped up eager. She jerked back the rod to reel in the prize.

Zelda: "Its…not really giving up a fight."

It was then the hook came back empty.

Link: "Lost it."

Zelda: "…"

Link: "It might have been a big one… Give it another go."

Her aim was horrible, but at least it got into the water again. They sat again, waiting. It was chilly outside but Link was finding it rather tranquil. The cold ground and light rain made the air smell crisp and fresh, it was nice. He was enjoying the moment. Yet Zelda still looked troubled. He couldn't help feel sad himself looking at her. These bouts of depression had started a few weeks after they got down here and slowly got worse and worse; lately though these moments where happening a lot almost as if the cold hands of winter pulled them out of her. It happened almost every other day now in some form or another.

There were so many things he wanted to give her, so many things he wished he could do but…he couldn't. She just…needed someone else, something else, or something more… Things were different now, very different. She just seemed so…lost, so distant at times. Maybe it _was _the change in weather or the different foods; maybe she did just miss her father a bit – they were very close after all. But it had to be something more… It _was _rather peculiar he hadn't visited yet though.

Link: "…"

She looked over at him for a moment.

Link: "Hmm?"

Zelda: "The rain isn't bothering you is it?"

He shook his head: "Not at all. You?"

Zelda: "No. It's okay." She wiggled the line again and ripples shot out all around in the water. "It's very peaceful here… I like it…"

-o-

Soon the line was bit again and the bobber was pulled down underneath the surface. She excitedly jerked the line and jerked again and an extra time to ensure the hook had caught this time. She pulled and reeled against the residence - something appeared to be on the line. In the water as she reeled it towards her a stream of red trailed behind it.

Link: "Let's see what you got."

It was a little greengill, but it wasn't moving much now. It had apparently swallowed the hook and the extra jerks must have ripped its insides open – a few drops of blood fell to the ground as Link helped her take it off the hook. It seemed to unusually shake her up.

Zelda: "I didn't mean to kill him…" - She had said it sadly, like a child.

Link: "It's not like we weren't going to do it sooner or later anyways."

Zelda: "I'm just not very good at this… Am I?"

Link: "You caught it, didn't you?"

Zelda: "But it's too small to eat."

Link: "It's a little small, but we'll try it out," he encouraged. "We've got a couple fish sticks here," he pointed at it, trying to make her smile.

She giggled. With a smile she handed him the rod: "Your turn."

He pulled back the line and aimed it into the water.

_Fish sticks_, she replayed in her mind with a giggle.

Link: "What?"

Zelda: "Oh… it's nothing," she smiled. It was just nice how he was able to cheer her up.

-o-

They sat for a while longer, letting Link take another shot at catching a fish. He found a large rock to sit against as they waited. He seemed comfortable enough. Zelda scooted closer to the tree at the water's edge and leaned her back against it, taking a seat on the large, exposed roots above the dirt.

She watched him as he maneuvered the bait as if it were a swimming fish at the surface. She looked at him again, even stared a little… thinking… Because it was cold today he wore a red cape he had fashioned; he had it wrapped around his neck and shoulder at the moment, overtop his shield– the hilt of his sword stuck out. It made him look larger. The low lights of the dreary winter day were visible on him– the shadows were heavy and the colors dull; it made him almost looked washed out from the angle where she sat… Something about it seemed to send a flash of unconscious memories through her psyche, but she couldn't place them or hold them in her mind long enough to understand them. It filled her with a sense of familiarity…and dread, filth, regret, sadness, loss? –_Blood_? …Yet…relief, hope and desire?

"Hmmm…" she said aloud as she tried to focus unsuccessfully. Like a feeling of déjà vu you could not give reason.

He looked over at her; unlike his color scheme, her bright white dress, light blue, long shawl and stunning blonde hair seemed to part the shadows, making her stand out. "Hm?" he enquired, wondering what induced her ponderous bellow.

Everything hung in her mind as she looked back at him sitting there. Such a dull, every-day moment, but it felt like more suddenly. She grew frustrated, not able to remember. She finally let it go, shaking her head, still a little confused.

He returned his focus to the water.

-o-

Link: "The winds picking up a bit."

Now that it was pointed out she realized he was right. She was glad she wore those extra layers now, but her hands were getting cold. She remained quiet, enjoying the peaceful silence and the sense of looming reminiscence that hung in the air, and the oddly delightful (at the moment) cool, frigid sky.

The cold rain was beginning to get slushy again as the evening came. But luckily at this point Link had caught another fish and already used the net to throw it into the bucket with the others.

He held out his hand to help her up: "We better get moving."

She took his hand and stood up. He could feel her cold hands on his fingers sticking out from his gauntlets.

Link: "Your hand is freezing. Are you cold?"

Zelda: "I'm okay. It feels…suiting today."

-o-

Their footsteps began to squish as they walked back towards the Temple.

Her pace slowed as something else seemed to strike her subconscious – something about this path they walked on; something about the weather and the clouds… Something struck her mind like a flash of lighting, a sharp evil grimace and rush of fire and smoke. She gasped, looking around.

Zelda: "Link…" she spoke as he carried the bucket. She had stopped. The squishing sounds stopped. It was quiet but the evening winter air seemed to magnify their sounds.

He stopped and turned around to see her. She looked started, eyes wide.

What was this? What happened to her? What was it Hylia was trying to remember? What happened to everything she had known? Why is it that Hylia couldn't help her with this stuff? Or what was it she was trying to tell her? Maybe she was trying to…

He could see her breath and the sleet was starting to come down harder; luckily the forest around them took most of the brunt. Why had she stopped?

Not even a simple fish, she thought; pathetic… Her mind wondered back to the blood drops. Why were these strange feelings overcoming her today? She looked down at her freezing hands for a moment… so white, so strange. Why does this creeping, numbing sensation feel so…justified? Who is it that I really am? What is all this stuff?

The small greengill bloodied the water in the bucket. Floating at the surface now…

In the cold…time felt slower…

A thick drop of water fell into her hair and ran down her left cheek. Besides a squint reflex when it hit, she didn't bother to recognize it as these thoughts raced through her head.

He put down the bucket and walked towards her, taking up her hands. They felt even colder now.

She just looked back at him.

He was tired of asking….it seemed to mean nothing when he did… But his face showed he was concerned nevertheless.

Link: "Come on, Zelda." He said kindly, "Let's get back."

His warm hands jerked her back into reality. And for just a moment now she wished she could forget _everything_ and move on. But if she forgot _everything _she would forget Link too…

She finally spoke: "I'm sorry, Link."

Not a thing in the world he could do, he thought… And despite being only a foot apart he suddenly felt miles away. _I'm sorry,_ she had said to him again; _I'm sorry_. Sorry for what exactly? The same thing as before? Because he was here? Because he… but he wanted to be here. It seemed to do no good thinking about it now. He brushed it off once more.

Link: "It's alright. But let's get back; it's getting cold. It's nothing the cooking fire won't fix though."

She feigned a smile and nodded, budging from the spot.

The squishing sounds echoed again as he picked up the bucket, yet remained holding her hand until they got back.

-o-

And as they sat by the fire, eating their meal, he watched her.

"_I am_ right_ here,"_ he thought to himself. He had been showing her the way, doing the best he could to remain loyal despite the aching feeling in his chest he got when she looked at him like that, with those eyes, saying those words: "_I'm sorry." _He wanted her to stop being sorry. To stop whatever it was she was becoming –or _not _becoming. What more could he do? Now he was the one feeling down…

But it is in these moments we eventually find resolution. And he was well aware that sometimes only _you_ can help yourself. It is _you_ that must find your own resolution. He already found his.

She looked up at him, swallowing the food she had been chewing. She surprised him with a happy smile –her usual smile: "This is good!"

He smiled back, his eyebrows askew. The piece of fish he had was now gone.

Zelda: "Mmph," she chewed, pointing to a small piece of fish over the coals in a teasing voice: "The fish sticks… They _are_ good."

He chuckled softly and stabbed one of the 'fish sticks': "I bet they are."

For now, things were okay again. But sooner or later something would have to be done.

-o-

**Closing Remarks**:

Generally, this chapter has a lot of foreshadowing in here; this may become important later on. I'm pretty sure I had to clarify this for anyone to truly grasp what I was getting at here at all (I like subtleties), but the idea is that there was a great war with demons and hardships before Skyloft existed and Hylia was there? Hylia _should _have memories of these chaotic and traumatic, emotional events (somewhere in there). Either way it gives the character development a push here and hints at a possible sense of dread and trouble to come –yet also relief and hope? We'll see.

Perhaps this lake, this fishing hole was created by a part of the earth being removed; time and life fills in some gaps though, hence it's not a gaping hole anymore (though really, going that route, lake Floria seems like a better candidate or the ocean itself). Or maybe (and what I was more hinting at here) that rock Link sat by has some significance we don't know about yet. Something monumental occurred here.


	9. Chapter 6: Departure

Another month went by. Link had spent a lot of time hunting and fishing, considering most other sources of food had died/gone dormant, but they had things saved up. I think he generally just enjoyed staying active.

Zelda, on the other hand, had spent more time at home, sewing and reading old books she borrowed from her father – perhaps she was trying to see if any of the old legends and stories jogged her memory. None of it seemed any more memorable then when she had read them before though.

**Chapter 6: Departure**

Zelda sat outside the house as she helped bring in some meat and skins she and Link had cured a few days before; Link had just finished teaching her how to do it correctly and some still needed a day to dry. This usually wasn't women's work so she was unfamiliar with the technicalities, such as how to string up a hide or cut the planks, or apply the oil and bathe it, but because it was winter the animals wore heavy fur coats now -it was the perfect time to gather skins. Link had never done it with a large animal before but the rules were the same.

Link: "And that's that, really. If we soaked it any longer it might have cracked or become too thin."

Zelda: "The skin?"

Link: "Yea, but I think it'll be fine."

Zelda sat down in the grass a few feet away from the set-up. She wiped her forehead: "Phew."

He joined her, brushing some debris off his tunic.

Zelda: "They sure do smell better now."

He laughed: "Yea, they came out nice though."

Zelda smiled. The two of them sat for awhile longer making conversation. Eventually the topic again turned to Hylia and Zelda's concerns about things she was reading yet not recalling. This had been the seventh or eighth time Link had to hear her complaints/worries about this specific matter, amongst others. He tried to help but quite frankly he was starting to feel like everything he said to her about it turned to deaf ears. Had she not took to heart a word he said?

Zelda: "I'm sorry."

Link seemed angry but calm: "Yes, Zelda, I know and it's fine. Everything is fine and I'm not bothered with helping you. You have other things to worry about now."

Zelda: "You have been teaching me so much these past few months. And I was supposed to be a knight; seems like such a joke now. I don't think I could ever repay you for everything you're doing for me. I feel like I've almost become too reliant upon you now. I feel like all I've been doing is worrying lately about what I must do now and how to do it and causing you nothing but trouble…" she looked generally upset. "I am sorry, Link."

Link: "Don't be. I've enjoyed showing you around and there's much more to do after we settle you up here."

Zelda: "Settle me up… yea…"

She felt guilty. Though she was always a bit of a tom-boy and independent, lately she had been realizing just how little she really knew about things. Her memories as the Goddess would not help her in figuring out how to live as a human on the surface it seemed since gods did not need the same things or demand the same strict bodily requirements of that of mortals. Though things were familiar to her down here it was after all a completely different lifestyle.

Zelda: "I don't regret my wishes and I do know it will be hard work but right now I feel like nothing but a burden…"

Link: "I know you well enough to know that won't last very long. And I had already been down here for months figuring this stuff out; it takes time to find out is all and we've done a lot so far."

Zelda: "…I'm sorry."

Link was becoming unnerved, even offended (perhaps also he wasn't used to Zelda being so needy or questioning of herself – and it's been on and off for many weeks now): "Don't worry about it."

She looked out into the distance. Did she regret her wishes? Could she be able to handle all this? Why did she feel like Link was only telling her what she needed to hear now? Could it be some type of payback for what Hylia did to him? Could it be that he was still acting as this Hero to the Goddess – to protect her and do his duty as part of the Destiny they shared? -Or this curse they shared? She felt like he just wasn't telling her everything. She was worrying that his feelings for her had changed. She wished for anything but that… She just wanted her old friend back – her old life back but things were way too complicated for that now and Link was not the same person either. She was struggling to not only figure out her own life, but what he intended to do along with the other Skyloftians who were on the surface with them. She was over thinking everything, which was usually not at all her nature. She felt remorseful to be acting in such a manner; it made her feel like even more of a burden to Link.

Zelda: "I'm sorry for making you deal with all this…"

Link: "You're not making me do anything, and I've told you this a million times now; it's my pleasure to help and I enjoy it."

Zelda: "But, I… I just feel like I'm asking you to do so much and holding you back…"

Link spoke under his breath: "Holding me back, huh?"

She could see his face was wreaked with frustration. She was vulnerable and unusually scared she was doing something wrong: "I'm sorry."

Link spoke back with anger in his tone: "Stop saying you're sorry. It's okay, really."

Zelda: "But I… it's just that I… Everything…" She didn't know how to express herself; she didn't know what she was feeling or thinking…

He could tell she was confused – needed something but it obviously wasn't anything he had given her. She seemed to be ignoring or apologizing for all _that_. He wanted to yell, wanted to grab her and shake it all out of her but that was no answer, nor was it his nature.

Zelda: "I'm sorry…"

Link stood up, clearly angry, distressed, but still calm: "…Fine. It's fine." He took a step away from her. He grabbed his sword and supplies and reequipped them, as if he was about to take off.

She stood up in reaction to this assuming they were about to go somewhere, since this is what that usually indicated. She and Link had been at each other's side for quite a long time now almost nonstop. But Link looked at her coldly for once – perhaps one of only a very few times in their lifetime together. It deeply took her by surprise.

Link looked away from her and took a breather to compose himself. Truth is he _was _getting upset with her. It's as if everything he told her she didn't believe; as if all the efforts and time he took to consol her and talk with her, listen to her worries meant nothing. And he did this despite the fact that she… He shook his head, pushing the bad memories out of mind. He was fed up. He wanted some time alone – besides, apparently she felt she was holding him back – from what he had no clue.

Link: "I am going to go out for a bit. I… will maybe hunt some other game – we are running low on it anyways." He began to head out towards the forest. "But you'll be fine here. Don't even need to keep an eye on the stuff. I will be back later…alright?"

Zelda had been struck down; she was very upset. She knew he wanted to get away from her…so she didn't refute it: "Alright…"

And off he went.

-o-

Zelda found herself alone and upset. She knew Link was mad at her but she didn't understand the reasons why. She thought maybe she just shouldn't talk to him about things anymore; maybe he really didn't want to hear it… She felt like such a dolt.

She threw some scrap food to the little birds that often stopped by. They chirped and hopped around happily. They made her feel a little more upbeat despite feeling completely distraught.

Link was off hunting for more meat and supplies in the meantime. He thought to himself: "she needs time alone; she must." He obviously wasn't helping her anymore. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say, or at least that's how he took it. But maybe it was more than that… Maybe he needed some time alone too. He was generally a loner when she wasn't around anyways – he needed the time to himself. He would end up doing a lot of walking and running around. He didn't need to take his time or explain anything – he was free to do whatever he wanted however he wanted with nothing to drag him down.

-o-

A few hours had gone by now. It was about suppertime now. Yet Zelda still sat alone, distraught and confused. It was then she heard a familiar voice: "Heeey!"

She turned around to see Groose headed her way.

Groose: "Hey there, Zelda. What are ya doing out here? Stretching a hide?"

Zelda: "Yea…." Her voice was not as happy or forward as it usually was, he could tell. He took a seat next to her; she continued to stare off at the little birds.

Despite the fact they were not best of friends in Skyloft (though Groose may beg to differ), things had been different since they both touched the surface. He didn't seem so completely full of himself anymore or as pushy. He had also stopped pursuing her so strongly; he seemed to also become friends with Link – it was a dramatic change all around which was nice.

Groose: "Where's Link at?"

Zelda: "Off in the woods, hunting maybe…"

Groose: "Is something wrong?"

Her emotions were getting the best of her and she did need someone to talk to. She was hesitant to answer but soon realized it was actually nice to have company. She didn't feel as reluctant to talk frankly with him, though she still had her guard up: "…I think he's mad at me."

He took a seat next to her: "Mad at you? For what?"

Zelda: "I don't know… I've just been, well…a burden. As much as I don't want to admit it I don't know all that I need to know about everything yet. Truth is, he's been holding my hand with everything down here and I feel like I might just be keeping him from something."

Groose: "Well now, I bet that's just not true. Plus he would be a complete fool to turn you down," he grinned at her, "Good 'ol Groose might have to snatch you away."

She made a face at him, clearly displeased by his proposal.

Groose: "I'm just joking, Zelda. I know how it is."

She regained sad tranquility again. It was clear to him that she was actually worried about Link being mad at her.

Groose: "…I'm sure he's not actually mad at you."

Zelda: "But he practically stomped off and ran away… I've become nothing but a pain recently; I can't even stand myself lately. …Maybe I've already asked him for too much."

He didn't know how to respond to that, nor could he ever ponder what it would feel like to not want to be around Zelda, so he tried to think of other things. He briefly put a comforting hand on her shoulder to try to convey this.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. He spoke with some sorrow and gravity in his voice, which is something she never really witnessed before.

Groose: "He was kinda cool out there you know…. Helping me keep the Temple and Granny –err Impa safe. It was a real adrenaline rush – even kinda scary I'd admit… I took a bit of a fit when I realized I couldn't do anything for you; thought I was a waste myself… Link tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen to him – I was jealous I guess-Yea I'll admit it... But Granny made me realize that wasn't true, that I wasn't a waste. I listened to her; she gave me a clue… I'm glad for that. And though I never thought about it before, I guess you could say I'm keeping things going down here for her too…"

She was actually moved to hear him be honest with her, plus it was nice to hear things in a different perspective. She couldn't help but relate:

Zelda: "…Impa helped me a great deal. There's no way I would have been able to figure out what to do on my own when I reached the surface. I fell not too far from here, just behind the Temple. She was right there, pointing me in the right direction. She helped me find the way to the springs and figure out who I was."

Grosse: "I suppose I could say she helped me figure that out as well… She was a great lady, she was. Kinda reminded me of someone I had in my life when I was young, but…My mother hated her, so she left even though I needed her to stay. My mom and I never really got along you see…"

She put her hand on his for a moment to console him, though not long enough to make him think it was more than it was.

He smiled and held up a fist in determination: "We'll make it good down here for her, you'll see!"

She smiled back at him, actually surprised, but pleased – she agreed and nodded.

Groose: "Right!"

Zelda looked down, still sad.

Groose: "But, ah…" he noticed. "Ummm…" he tried to think of something else to say… "Actually, I do remember something that might make you feel better…. That tree in there, in the Temple… Impa told me she had asked Link to plant it in there so you would have something beautiful to welcome you when you woke up, and I gotta say, it really is amazing. I often sat by it while everything was going down. The two of us did me and Granny, talking about things… She gave me a lot of advice under that tree; really made me feel like everything for me was going to be okay. I often sat under it and when I did I got a lot of good ideas and just felt like everything had purpose. Hmm, thinking about her makes me really want to go see it again. Makes me want to take the next seed and plant it in the forest, and plant the next seed somewhere else just so the whole world could be part of something beautiful and comforting like that some day."

She was a bit touched: "You really want to do that?"

Groose: "Yea, is that bad? Or maybe only having one or two special trees is what makes it so special…"

Zelda stood up and encouraged him to follow: "Maybe we can find out."

They walked over to the large tree in the temple; Groose really looked sentimental about it.

Zelda: "Maybe if we sit here we'll figure out what to do."

Groose took his normal seat by the tree and Zelda took another – the one Granny used to sit in. Groose did notice but he didn't think too much of it.

The sunlight came down through the leaves and into the Temple and shone down on the two of them in an exquisite manner; it really was beautiful.

Zelda: "Did you like staying in the Temple with her?"

Groose: "Absolutely. It was a rough time but as she said to me –"it's only when the coal is beat that the diamond is found," or something like that. She meant it's the rough things in life that shape us and make us great, right? Though for me she did a lot of the beating," he laughed. "I needed it though…"

Zelda: "I see… And you're staying on the surface for good too, huh?"

Groose: "Yup. I'm going to finish up at the Academy though; I talked to your old man and the instructors gave me the go ahead, though they said I didn't need to. I realized there are things I slacked on and I wanna make up for them. I'm going to be doing the bookwork and such down here and reporting back every few weeks or so. I'm going to make a shop down here I think, maybe help others with building and stuff, but it's more than that. I really like the forest too."

She smiled; somehow Groose was actually a huge help right now…

Groose: "How about you Zelda? Do you know what you'll do yet? I mean having a bloodline to keep up seems like a huge responsibility right?"

Bloodline? She never thought about it in that fashion, but wow, he was right wasn't he? Demise did mention her bloodline, which would mean -

Groose: "Pretty cool too though I'd say, like some of those old books we read growing up about the Kings and princesses. Maybe you deserve a better house to stay in then this old place if you're going to raise a family and start an empire."

She began to softly blush.

Groose: "Wha? You're blushing – oh~ " He felt smitten; he never made her blush before, though he knew better. "Didn't think of that?"

Zelda: "Well, not in that sense, no."

Groose: "I bet it would be nice, to have kids someday. You may not know it by looking at me," he sat up and pointed his thumb to himself with pride, "but I'm good with kids!"

Zelda: "_Groose_…"

Groose: "Hey, I'm just offering to watch them once in awhile, though I wouldn't mind-"

Zelda: "-_Groose_!" she wanted him to shut up.

Groose: "Err- sorry... Haha."

She soon giggled: "No, no, it's alright… Maybe I should be sorry. It's not like you're taking things out of context. And I…never did really thank you for everything…did I?"

He scratched the back of his head: "Ah, Zelda, it's nothing. Impa made me realize that. Maybe I should thank you too."

Zelda: "Thank me?"

Groose: "Well yea. If it wasn't for you and for Hylia, and Impa, I probably wouldn't have gone on to realize what a jerk I had been or found this place. But then again I might be glad I was jealous enough to stalk Link down here too, haha. And that's your fault too, you know cause I..." he shrugged as if the rest was obvious. "So...I guess not all the bad is bad, ya know."

(meaning, bad things that occur tend to lead to good things, such as change, knowledge and the ability for 'enemies' to become friends, as she, Link and Groose had; traumatic events bring people together and build character.)

That was surprisingly profound she thought: "Yea, you're right, Groose."

Groose: "Maybe that's true with whatever is going on with you and Link too, huh?"

Zelda: "…Maybe."

They sat there silent again for a few minutes… It was rather nice by the tree like this... Zelda still seemed a bit depressed though.

Groose: "You should have seen him come back through that gate after you had sealed yourself away. Not sure how long he was there, obviously, but he looked absolutely horrible when he came back…"

Zelda looked up at him with worry tinged with inquiry.

Groose: "…It was quite awhile you were sealed away, speaking just in our time I mean. Something was different about him after that. In fact I remember when he told me; I had asked how you were. It was right near this spot too actually, right before the tree sprang up from nowhere…"

Zelda: "Why do you say that?"

Groose looked sympathetic: "You could tell, just by looking at him. Looked like his heart had been crushed, honestly; he could barley talk without seeming like he could just break down. When I asked, I pretty much knew right away something serious had happened. I didn't prod him, I couldn't. He just looked lost and beaten and wandered away, broke a bottle and cursed under his breath on the way out too. I heard it – sound travels in here after all. Granny ended up telling me about it, what happened to you I mean –I guess it makes sense now as to how she knew so much…

Zelda: "What did she say?"

Groose: "She took me over to the sealed doors and told me Hylia was behind there, asleep and waiting – she told me the deal. Then I put two and two together and realized she was actually talking about you, and everything made sense…"

Zelda: "Did she say anything else?"

Groose: "…Yea, actually, now that you mention it, she did before he came back -from the Gate of Time I mean. She mentioned he had been in there a long time and she seemed down herself talk'n about that. I wonder if she was just remembering things…"

Zelda: "I guess that would make sense…"

Groose: "She said it was a "bit tragic, for that boy" – that's also what she said then… And he _was _gone a long time… I don't know how long you two actually talked or what happened there but it couldn't have been for _that _long I could tell you."

Zelda: "I see…" She wondered what it was that could have taken him so long to get back… and he apparently looked like crap when he did, so what could that mean? She knew from what he had told her he was worried about everything, upset, but how upset had he been really –esp. if Impa did imply that it was 'tragic'? And he broke a bottle on the way out –It's unlike him… There must have been more to things then she realized about what he'd been thinking… Maybe Impa had witnessed something in the past but she couldn't talk to her about that now… 'Tragic?' what does it all mean? She grew quiet in thought about it…

Groose could feel for her; he kind of wondered what she was thinking but, it seemed like another moment to not prod.

After 10 minutes or so he stood up: "Well, I… maybe I should let you be, then –err unless you…"

She looked up at him kindly: "Groose, feel free to come back anytime, if you want to sit by the tree. I think you're right about it…"

Groose: "So you're feeling a bit better?"

Zelda: "Yes and no, but as you said, the bad can be a good thing sometimes, right?"

She stood up and walked around the tree, looking up at the leaves as the sun hit them.

Zelda: "I hope you don't mind me using your spot."

He smiled, looking sheepish: "It's not my spot, just a spot I really like. It would be unfair to keep something like that to yourself."

She smiled and walked over to him; she looked gentle, mature, maybe maternal, like a Goddess should be -especially in such a light she looked the part: "You also helped to save my life, didn't you? I don't remember too much, it's vague as I was losing consciousness in and out but, you caught me after Demise consumed part of my soul. You helped make sure I was secure."

Groose was even more smitten with her acting in this fashion towards him; he couldn't help but show some gallant: "-Of course! I wouldn't let that creep hurt you! But…do you remember anything after that?"

Zelda: "Just a little… I remember hearing you and Impa talking and you telling me to hold on, there was still hope and that Link…would save me."

Groose: "Yea, and he did… And that's how it was suppose to be. And I don't think he'd ever let you down, so… don't worry. And I'll set him straight if he even thinks otherwise," he made a fist.

Zelda: "Groose…" she stepped forward and hugged him, "Thank you…for everything."

He blushed and hugged her back: "Aww…Yea, yea."

She smiled at him afterwards – damn she looked so sweet and innocent now, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous again… but then he got angry that Link would ever leave her like this. He decided he'd see if he could find him.

Groose: "Right. So.. hehe…"

She walked away and around the tree, again looking up at its beauty.

Groose: "Maybe I should-"

Zelda: "Oh, look! Look here, Groose!" She busted out with joy, pointing up at the tree.

Groose: "Hmmr?" He went to look.

Zelda: "A flower is budding!"

He gasped and stepped back in joy/disbelief.

Zelda: "There's going to be a blossom!"

Groose: "Ooooh!"

Zelda: "Yes! So," she smiled, holding her hands together looking at him, "when it does bloom and fruit, I think you should take the seeds into the forest with you."

He was enthralled and surprised: "But do you think that's alright? It…might not be the same as this one and this spot… with Granny…"

Zelda: "No, but it takes years to grow into a tree like this and I think you're just the man to make sure it does."

He smiled in bliss – the look on his face was priceless, as if his life purpose was complete or found.

Zelda: "What do you think? Will you do this for me? For everyone?"

He seemed speechless, but eventually responded by stepping over and hugging her again: "Thank you, thank you, Zelda. I will do this."

She giggled as he looked up at the bud again.

Groose: "Someday you'll be a beautiful tree in a beautiful spot for everyone to enjoy… Oh!" He looked alarmed, "I need to get things done and find a good spot for it! I will let you know when it's ready!"

She continued smiling: "Good, I'm glad."

Groose: "Yes, but for now…" he got serious again, "I will leave you be here. I think I've got things to do now."

Zelda: "Yes, me too." She spoke sitting back next to the tree.

So with that they said their goodbyes and Groose was off into the forest. Zelda remained by the tree a bit longer, pondering over everything they talked about. Turns out this spot _is_ really good…

Maybe their conversation had been an eye opener. She realized she hadn't been the only one dealing with problems and that maybe she was over exaggerating things. Maybe some time to think about everyone and Impa would make her feel better too. So there she remained in deep but positive thought, thanks to Groose (believe it or not).

-o-

A few hours later, Groose finally ran into Link who had a big boar on the ground he caught deep in the forest. Groose was looking to give him a piece of his mind.

Groose: "Hey! What do ya think you're doing out here?"

Link: "?"

Groose: "Zelda was pretty upset you know; how could you leave her alone? What's the deal?"

Link: "Oh, that…"

Groose: "Heey," he pushed him, "whaduyamean _that?_"

He sighed, semi-annoyed/angry: "She needs some time away from me."

Groose: "Oh does she now?"

Link: "She seems to be having some difficulties and needs some time to think, I guess. But why are you down my neck about it?"

Groose suddenly understood Link was trying to do good by her, but he still considered it unacceptable: "She thinks you're mad at her."

Link: "Well, I was and I am but I'm not looking to take it out on her."

Groose: "Why would you be mad at her? You need to be there for her!"

Link: "I am! It's just…" he sighed, "I can't do anything more for her. This is something she needs to figure out on her own. Nothing I have done seems to be helping –just making things worse."

Groose looked curious.

Link: "How is this any of your business anyway?"

He stood tall: "Because I care! You're not the only one involved you know!"

Link supposed he couldn't deny the fact Groose played a part in everything…: "…"

Groose stepped up straightforwardly, folding his arms, displaying he wanted an answer.

Link: "…I've been doing everything I can for her but the more I do the more she pushes me away or keeps apologizing. The more I do for her, the more upset she seems to get. And, more importantly…the more I do for her, the less she seems to be able to figure out on her own…. There have been times when she clearly didn't know what to do, what to say or think. She doesn't know yet how to move on and, as much as I try to help…I suppose that just isn't something I can help her with. In fact I think I'm just making it worse…"

He did look concerned, so Groose's attitude faded and he dropped his arms: "…Well, she did say something about feeling like a burden. Is that what you mean?"

Link: "Yea, exactly... She did it again this morning and I just lost it – I can't take it. But it's not her fault, maybe it's my fault, so I left. I told her I'd be back later but the more I think about it, the more I think I shouldn't."

Groose: "Why?"

Link: "I've been out here awhile now, thinking about it… I know she's not holding me back from anything yet at the same time I think maybe I should try and find out if she is. Spend some time doing things on my own -get some things done. Plus the time away would give her time to think, to realize she can do just fine on her own. Maybe if she can see that she will stop apologizing and see what it is I'm really doing."

Groose: "What you're really doing?"

Link's face looked a mixture of anger and sorrow – somehow Groose found it a familiar look…but this time he _would_ prod a bit.

Groose: "Well?"

Link: "…I don't know. But the more I do the more she just…" he looked away. "I'm not going to be selfish, and I want nothing, but I can't help being a little angry or offended. I just want her to be happy and to do well down here but it's all just getting thrown back into my face. Right now it seems the best thing I can do is leave her alone for awhile- a few weeks or so. Let her see she's not keeping me from anything and that she is not a burden-she can do just fine on her own. She needs me gone for awhile. Maybe she even needs someone else."

Groose: "Then you'll come back?"

Link: "If she needs it…"

Somehow Groose understood and nodded as if they just had a deep man-to-man discussion. He had gotten the impression there might be some things she hadn't thought about when he had talked to her. So Link wasn't a bad guy but, yea…not all the bad is bad…maybe Link was right – maybe he should go for a little while. Groose could keep on eye of Zelda in the meantime if she needed it (or wanted it).

Groose: "So what are you going to do?"

Link : "I don't know… I would say finish cutting and tying up this boar so that she can have some, but then, I think I should take off for awhile. Put some real focus into finishing that shelter of mine. Then maybe take a few weeks away from here, see how things are going elsewhere. But… I'm not sure exactly how to do it."

Groose: "Listen. She's back at the temple, or was – I'm sure she still is. I,ahh…I'll go tell her you need some time to yourself, make it seem less conspicuous… That way she'll have an idea what's up when you get back – should make it easier on ya, alright?"

Link: "…"

Groose: "Still don't know why you're so damn mad though, bro."

His face looked angry again; he brushed the air: "Fuck off, Groose."

He stood up tall, pretending to be offended: "You fuck off!" and pushed him again.

Link grabbed for his sword but kept it in the sheath.

Groose: "All right, all right! …I should go ahead anyways. You better be back before I leave though."

He took a knife out and began on the boar: "I will."

Groose: "But stop by my place later; I have some good wood left. You'll need some to make a _good _house. I mean a _nice _house."

Link: "Right."

So it seemed decided that Link would spend some time away. And Groose would somehow blame it on something other than Zelda so she wouldn't take it personally when Link came to say goodbye. He had to give Link the benefit of the doubt this time, though maybe he could use the opportunity to get in good with Zelda himself. He rubbed his hands together methodically… "Ah," he sighed, realizing it would never work, but, still, the friendship was nice… but _maybe_… He then again sighed at his ideas as he walked back towards the temple.

-o-

Groose made his way back to the Temple. Didn't take too long.

Groose: "Zelda?" he said walking in.

She was still sitting by the tree but her face was in her hands and she looked as if she had been crying.

He slowly approached, not wanting to come off as intrusive: "Zelda? Are you…okay?"

She sat up with semi-dried tears, but wouldn't look at him: "I think so…"

He sat in his chair next to her, looking concerned, wondering if this was a good idea after all…

Groose: "You sure? -cause I might have some bad-ish news."

She looked at him with urgency, sensing something bad had happened. She somehow knew…

Groose: "Yea, I ah…erm…" it hadn't played in his head like this, so he was unsure how to start telling her now.

Her face relaxed into disappointment again: "You spoke to him, didn't you?..." She looked as if she had braced herself for this –she was calm, serene.

Groose: "I…did, yea. And ah –well it's like this. I think he's having some problems… I talked to him a bit and I told him maybe he should put some focus into other things for a little while – I mean it's been a long time he's been running around and I don't think he ever gave himself some time to relax, to think about everything, ya see? Sure I had plenty of time to think things through but maybe not him. I think I got him to see it –brought him to his senses a bit."

She wasn't exactly sure what all that meant but was clueless to the reality (and reverse psychology) of it. She didn't look all that upset actually. She looked more curious or in thought if anything.

Groose: "He said he's going to stop by and drop something off for you first though. But, I thought it would be best if I found ya and told you first, cause I don't think he would'a admitted all that to you."

Zelda: "I see… Hmmm." She dimly smiled as if she should have known already, looking downhearted but akin. She stood up and took a few steps: "Yes, I see…"

Groose: "Is that okay?"

Zelda: "Your concern is duly noted, but, yes, it is okay. It's best he does what he needs to do…" She was feeling a little relived, in a sense, because a part of her wanted him to go, so that she wouldn't be a burden (in her mind), but of course she was also sad (and again clueless). "Thanks again for your help, Groose."

He felt a little guilty. Also unsure what to say…

Zelda: "Allow me to retrieve something; I want to make sure he has it before he goes."

She left Groose sitting there, but soon returned with a small, flat, plain boxed package. And there they sat for a good 10 minutes or so under the tree again. It felt like longer though.

Eventually they heard soft footsteps outside – Link was approaching. Soon he stood near the entrance with a few hunks of boar wrapped neatly, the soft sunlight making him hard to make out in the dimly lit Temple at first. Groose walked over to him to help. Zelda couldn't hear them from where she still sat, but Groose offered to take the meat away and Link directed him where to put it in Zelda's place. Groose disappeared with the load.

He stepped in now and just stood there, a stern but melancholy look on his face. He couldn't get himself to look directly at her from the get-go.

She walked over to him with a similar expression, breaking the hard silence in the air: "Groose told me you may need some time alone."

His eyes caught hers for a moment –he wanted to stare but caught himself and looked back down and away as if it was something he shouldn't be doing right now.

Zelda: "It is okay, I understand…"

She took a step forward with the package, and held it out to him: "I was planning on giving this to you tonight, so I…I would like for you to have it before you go." She waited for him to take it, as if it was a last little bit of approval from him before he left –acceptance of some kind.

She looked again into his eyes but they only briefly met hers as he reached for it. He awkwardly half smiled and took it.

He felt obligated to say something before turning around…

She was looking down now at her hands held together at her waist. He felt bad for once now, leaving her…but this is what she needed, whether she knew it or not.

Link: "…It'll just be a little while. I've got things I need to do…"

Zelda: "Please take all the time you need, Link."

Link: "…All right."

She looked up again hoping for something… She found him looking back at her with sorrow but he stepped back, broke lock and turned around, walking out the door. He rose up a hand as he left, with a quick wave, "I'll see you." Soon he was gone. Zelda was all alone in the Temple…

Groose had walked around to the side door, and peeked in just now to see Link leave. It wasn't malicious in nature; he just wanted to make sure everything was okay. And it was… He just watched Zelda head back under the tree again, in silence for awhile. She didn't seem upset or crying anyways, so he thought it best to leave.

She sat there longer, still thinking… She was hoping Link would like the gift; she wasn't sure exactly what he'd think of it. The banners she had made for him, she just finished them last night… She could only hope he liked them… And that he'd be okay…

-o-

Meanwhile Link returned to his little house and dropped the rest of the meat and the box off. He stood there thinking, remembering Groose told him to stop by his place for some wood.

"Well," he thought to himself, looking around the shack, "Maybe that _is _something I should do with all this free time I've got now." So off he went to see Groose.

Not too much was said between them, I think they were both not exactly in high spirits, but he showed Link what he had and offered to help him bring it all over in the morning. He remembered Groose say: "_You'll need some to make a _good_ house_." Yea. A suddenly burst of excitement and enthusiasm came over Link that night – that's what he would do. Plus the exertion and exercise would be a great stress relief. That would mean he wouldn't be too far away from Zelda for the time being in case something dramatic _did_ occur.


	10. Chapter 7: Relations & LittleHylia

A little over 2 weeks had gone by now and despite wanting to, Link hadn't checked up on Zelda. During this time he had fiercely worked on his house, as Groose had now forced him to refer to it as. Groose told him he needed to make it bigger and better, secure, and he was very adamant about it –though he didn't explain to Link why. He was making a lot of needed improvements – it was bigger now; maybe about 800 square feet, though not nearly fully complete. The new stucco mixture Link made appeared to be holding up with great strength; however he used all he had up and now needed to collect more Eldin soil and ingredients.

**Chapter 7 (Part 1): Relations**

Three days ago Groose had spent the day helping Link make the more difficult parts of the house; he had told him how he checked up on Zelda the previous few days. She had seemed just fine and spent a lot of time under the tree. Link had no reason to be concerned – it was okay for him to leave the forest for awhile (for real – since Zelda thought he actually was gone already). He somehow knew she wouldn't stray too far away from the Temple right away –she wouldn't know he was still around.

"Well," Link thought aloud, brushing his hands as if to beat the dust off them, "This is about all I can do here right now…" He looked around as if he was fond of the surroundings. "I guess I really should leave now for a little while…"

He did need to return to Eldin for supplies, plus he promised he would return to help them out with the whole volcano erupting thing… So he grabbed a few things and headed out.

Soon enough he was back at the Goron Village talking with the Elder about what they were to do next. His entrance into the Village was greeted with praise and uproars of excitement; it was quite a warm welcoming. It embarrassed him a bit but they were so laid back and informal here that it wasn't really that bad. They butted fists with him, threw a couple pretend punches and hugged him. It was as if everyone was welcoming a returning family member after a long trip.

Many gorons were already out searching for good spots to place seeds and setup a type of irrigation system for the lava to flow into. It looked like they planned to divert everything into a deep set cave. The Matrons were away summoning and giving offerings to the Fire Dragon to determine the date he had set. He was a very unapproachable guy so such matters took time and precision. According to the rumors they still had plenty of time though; never the less the lava levels seemed to raise half-inch by half-inch every other month or so: that was another task Gorko had been keeping record of. Apparently since the creation of Skyloft, or as the Eldin residents seemed to refer to it as: 'the Disappearance' [meaning, of Hylia, [though also the demons and everything else], the lava levels had risen; in fact the magma usually didn't even break the surface but since the Great War total chaos broke forth effecting the land and life cycles as well. It has been a long time since then and some of earth's life cycles did return to normal, life adapted to this major change, but much was still not quite the same (such as how the earth remained flooded with lava in Eldin – apparently it didn't used to be like that. The magma usually stayed contained underground).

Elder: "Yes, Link, the whole earth used to be like this rock in our village," he had explained, "But as _my_ grandfather told me his great grandfather told him, etc., during the Great War the earth itself became enraged as the gods of good and evil battled. Since then, supposedly, the Fire Dragon had become a festered ball of wrath and unhappiness –very picky and stubborn. Yes, he can control the magma flow to a point but it wasn't his fault to begin with. Before Hylia left she gave him strict rules to abide by; the full explanation of those rules besides the coming of the Hero he hasn't quite shared with us yet, though lately he has been a lot more cooperative."

Link: "Is there something you think I can do?"

Elder: "That is something you must ask the Matrons when they return, Brother."

Link: "And when will that be?"

Elider: "Another week or two."

-_Another week or two?_ That seemed surprising to Link.

The Elder laughed: "It takes a lot of time and patience to talk to that Dragon… But anyways, Brother, we should talk about the tasks at present, these seeds."

And so the Elder filled Link on the details and about what the other gorons were doing. Link spent the day aiding them and, since he had nowhere else to go and still more work to do here, he decided to stay in the village for the night.

-o-

Link slept. It was sunrise, about 7:00 am. The gorons came in to wake him up, to his surprise. Luckily they didn't dog pile onto him but it felt close to it. There was no way he could go back to sleep – they dragged him out of bed and the pain from being squeezed knocked the wind out of him making it plain uncomfortable to simply lay back down and take a snooze. He, against his normal and usual ways, was up around sunrise. Luckily though, he had learned to bring a hardy amount of good food with him so maintaining a healthy appetite wouldn't be an issue as he worked with the gorons.

-o-

As the days went past Link eventually ran into a few mogmas here and there. The gorons labeled them as money-grubbing thieves (though Link could see why); and the mogmas labeled gorons as lazy with brains that matched their pallet (rocks for brains? –Link could understand that point of view too but...) he helped each side see past these things and how they were not, in whole, the truth. I think both races were supersized at how they complimented each other in this task. The goron and mogma relations began to improve –not that it was _bad _before but more so almost nonexistent and they avoided each other based on past stereotypical assumptions (I'm sure there were trust and privacy issues involved too). Now they were working together to improve Eldin.

Not only did Link convince the mogmas to help the gorons build some of these 'irrigation canals' but he helped them to do it. Though digging around near magma chambers was rather unsettling it was easy to tell when you were getting close (ungodly amounts of heat). The mogmas even clued everyone in on a few other rumors that had sprout forth about the weather and why it had been unseasonably warm. "It's this heat don't you realize?" One spoke, "In the tunnels you can feel how warm the earth is and the steam and hot ash pouring through. Underground in the caves it's nice, it's cool, yea? But up there" he pointed up where the earth's surface would be, "it's way too warm. Gets hotter every year! All that lava up there in the sun is warming up the air!" Link thought on that idea for awhile… It perhaps made sense that the heat of the lava could heat up the whole atmosphere, affecting Faron Woods as well as the Lanayru Providence… Perhaps this is why it didn't snow? Perhaps that's even how the Lanayru sea dried up…

Mogma: "So anyway, how's he want this channel to go? Back up and around to this cavern?"

Link stood there covered in dirt and dust from being in the tunnel: "Oh, oh yea. Apparently if we set it up this way, when the lava recedes we can break open the end of this and have it flow up to feed the soil from underground more directly, since that is what the bomb flowers are used to now."

Mogma: "Wow that actually makes perfect sense! It would explain why we've found all these weird seeds underground here…. Huh, to think, the gorons figured it out. But I guess that's what we get for not caring about it. But this will help us expand further underground safely."

So yea, mostly everything seemed to be coming along smoothly.

-o-

Another week and had passed. Every day the gorons woke Link up early in the morning to get to work – they were surprisingly diligent, hard workers. But today, after at about lunchtime, Link was teetering and really needed a quick nap. He decided to seek some shelter with the mogmas.

But after about an hour he was awakened by some stern pokes to the side.

Mogma: "Hey!"

Link sat up, a little shocked. He sighed; every day now someone seemed to force him to be awake. It was getting hard to deal with.

Mogma: "Sleeping, huh? Well, you shouldn't, least not here. Its lunchtime and we caught a reeeeal nice treat underground."

Link: "Nice treat?" he asked without much reassurance, considering what the gorons ate…but you know, he never did think about what mogmas ate. I wonder what it was? He rubbed his eyes and sat up: "What kind of treat?"

Mogma: "One of those weird lizard dudes was hanging around down there. I could have sworn they all disappeared when Hylia returned but I guess a few found a way around it. Any who- he's dead now and we're looking at a feast! Woo-who!" He boasted his hands in the air "I haven't had lizard in years! Especially not this much of it! So yea, come on, Bro. Chow down time!"

Link never thought about eating lizard before, especially not if it was one of the one's he thought he was referring to…but…you know what? He was a curious guy, full of valor, willing to try almost anything once (that wasn't _too_ painful anyways): "Sure, I'll give it a go."

Mogma: "Woo-who!" he repeated, "Then let's get the poles ready; they're headed over here with it right now!"

Granted…it wasn't the best tasting piece of meat he'd ever eaten but it wasn't all that bad and it certainly was different. And it _was _meat; Link had gotten a little tired of eating the jerky and potatoes and such he brought. Phew, he was full. Turns out mogma feasts were very good (unlike goron rock sirloin).

Mogma: "Now listen, Bro, we really _should _get back to work but…you know," he rubbed his belly, "Sometimes you deserve a little break."

One of the others laughed: "You sly devil. Trying to weasel out of work in front of a Hero, of all people." He whispered to him, "_All high and mighty and full of morals and virtues and stuff. You should at least pretend to go back to work and go somewhere else._"

The mogma replied aloud: "What are you _talking about?_ Link's a good guy, he's on our side!"

Link looked back at him a little confused by the comment, or maybe he was too full to care. He was tired and full and comfortable just sitting here for awhile, digesting in bliss.

Mogma: "Hey Bro," he was referring to Link. "We got some other goodies up in the loft, these real creamy snacks. I bet you'd like them. How about later we go try some out?"

After this hardy meal, he couldn't refuse. It was great to have some fresh food.

Mogma: "Great then, but tonight. We'll eat it tonight."

Link nodded: "Sure, besides, I could use a break." He lied back down, "And a quick nap if you don't mind."

The other mogma looked surprised, seeing Link 'slack off' a bit: "Wow, really? Here? Now?"

Link: "Yup… just an hour or so…" he began to drift off.

The two mogmas looked at each other and the questioning one smiled and nodded: "Guess you're right; he's not bad at all."

Turned out Link stayed with the mogmas that night and for a few more nights (it turned into a week) – their food was so good! He welcomed a few days of great breakfasts with meat and cactus juice (which is tastier than it sounds) and creamy snacks to spare.

However he was still waking up early – the sounds of the gorons at work and the mogmas scurrying about seemed to wake him up each morning and he had been very tired at night. Hmm, what a strange trend.

-o-

The last evening he stayed with the mogmas, he crawled out into the light; sure enough it was sunrise. But this time not a sound woke him up… Was it that he…got up on his own? In the _morning?_ Link stood there scratching his head, looking up at the morning sun, feeling the morning breeze, smelling the morning air. "I suppose this is nice after all…" he thought, but then another thought entered his mind: "Where is everyone?"

After walking around awhile he noticed a group of gorons and a few mogmas on the horizon. The elder was there as well as the new mogma chief (he wasn't really an 'elder,' as he wasn't all that old, but he seemed to be the one taking charge of the den). So Link joined them.

Elder: "Link!" he threw up his hands in warm welcoming (as did a few of the others), "Where have you been?"

Link shrugged.

Elder: "We have missed you at home. But this is not the time for that." His face grew serious, "It seems the seeds are all in place and the ground is ready. The Matrons are supposed to be back any time now."

Ah, yes, the Matrons. The 'dragon whisperers' Link joked to himself; he admitted he didn't much care for them or their 'whispering' – he wondered if the Dragon felt the same way. Maybe he eventually just tells them something so they'll leave him alone, he laughed to himself.

Elder: "What is it, Brother?"

Link noticed he was chuckling and stopped himself: "Ah, it's nothing. Just hoping we have something to work with. So, when are they due back?"

A goron pointed in the distance and spoke loudly: "Here they come!" Well that answers that…

The Matrons scuttled over and the Mogma Chief got closer, making sure to get a good look at them. He seemed fascinated by that huge red gem that hung on her neck.

The two of them had stayed in the Dragons Temple awhile; he but rarely came out to address them; they made it sound as if he was picky or sulking. They rattled on and on about what they did and what they offered and how they offered it –blah,blah,blah, Link admitted he stopped paying attention at some point. Catching himself he snapped back into reality though to hear if what they had to say led to anything meaningful… but it was difficult.

The young matron then took a step forward towards Link, grabbing his hand, which jerked him back into uncomfortable awareness. She had a look of satisfaction on her face, almost as if she was leering wishfully at him, but he did see her blink a few times. It was highly bothersome.

But…blah, blah, blah… he faded out again in plain boredom and disinterest. The young matron continued stroking his arm. Something about the situation and the way the wrinkled matron spoke plain frustrated him. Now he was focusing on trying not to look too unhappy. He realized he never held such a great fake smile on his face for so long before…

Wrinkled Matron: "We then offered to him our sacred iron mallet and placed it on the alter we made. He then rose up out of the fire pits again and told us 'It is time to clear a path of destruction.'

The young matron giggled at Link now, squeezing a little tighter. "Oh, goddess, save me from this," he said to himself, with a dramatic and lovely fake chuckle back at her.

Wrinkled Matron: "He said 'It's time for the surface to regain its lost vigor, for the Goddess has told me it would be so.' In order to do this," she continued in a sorrowful tone, "He has requested to see the one we of Eldin consider the most pure…"

The gorons gasped a little. Apparently they seemed shocked the Dragon hadn't found the matrons themselves to be pure enough, or holy enough, or something. It all made Link chuckle sarcastically to himself again. He wasn't quite sure why he disliked the matrons so much (Maybe Zelda had said something to him); though… he looked down at the young matron now rubbing against his side; this is one good reason why… He shivered as he was forced to polity hug her back.

The Wrinkled Matron continued: "So upon further thought on the subject, the Young Matron and I have realized who it is the Dragon, so wisely and cryptically, should seek at this hour. He requires a new visitor to receive this full message and perform this final act." She then too stepped closer to Link, taking his hand, "For it is you, Hero. We should have expected it all along, that only you, the one who stirs him from his sleep and ends our dread, shall also be the one to fulfill this final, but necessary task."

Elder: "The Fire Dragon needs a sacrifice from our Hero?"

The Wrinkled Matron nodded: "Unless you know of anyone more pure then the two of us?"

–Apparently this was a completely out of line thought! "_For no one was greater than these two_," Link said to himself sarcastically. Maybe he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…but he admitted he hadn't slept well last night either.

The Elder shook his head: "So it has been decided."

The Wrinkled Matron took Link's arm and held it tight and in an admirable, adoring fashion – though it had yet to match the young matron's vigor. And the two of them began walking with him very slowly through the crowd.

Link: "Huh?"

The gorons all wished Link a safe journey and praised him once more.

A few of the mogmas called out to Link: "Stay safe Bro!" "It'll be just fine – hang in there!" "It won't last too long!" Were these warning? Did they know something Link didn't? It was great to feel so important and all but did this mean he had to spend a week in there _with _these matrons? Surly they were just showing him the way…right? He began to feel panicked. Oh he so desired he could push them away and break free.

Wrinkled Matron: "Come now," she said putting her hand on his butt, pushing him forward, "It is not too far ahead."

"I've done so much; please don't let it end like this!" He continued pleading to the unknown entity in his head as they made their way to the Temple. "Please let them just throw me into the volcano!"

**Chapter 7 (Part 2): Little Hylia**

Soon they were there in the aforementioned Temple, though Link admitted he would have gotten there much faster if they hadn't tagged along. The molten rock boiled up as a lavafall churned up the pool, just as he remembered it looking like when he was here before.

Wrinkled Matron: "This is it." She gestured to the pool, then the alter they had set up with the metal mallet upon it – it looked very plain. He also noticed the floor was dirty with crumbs and rubbish laid out next to two make shift beds; that must be where the matrons stayed this whole time. He admitted he was taken aback; there was stuff all over the place.

The young matron finally released her grip on Link, and she said: "Good luck."

The two matrons then gathered up their little makeshift beds, still leaving a mess behind, and turned towards the exit again.

Wrinkled Matron: "May you fair well, Hero – our pure one."

And soon the two waddled away. He was relieved; too relieved to see them go.

Link: "Phew," he spoke aloud as if to un-bottle his inner frustrations. There was no sign of the Fire Dragon at the moment but somehow he could sense he wasn't alone in here. But perhaps he had grown used to such strange feelings by now. "Thank the goddess _they're_ gone… "

He looked around the room again, this sacred chamber, seeing it looking all dirty with some garbage items laid about, even food shells. "Is _this _supposed to be an offering to an omnipotent entity such as the Fire Dragon, this debris and garbage? Humph." Something about it even made Link mad and cranky; "Talk about disrespect: coming into someone's home and throwing trash all over the floor." He walked over to a large husk and kicked it. Though the doors behind him were closed now he still looked back at them as if the matrons might still be close by. "What slobs, what jerks – really?" He looked around still in disbelief over how dirty the chamber was.

Link: "And they-"he suddenly remembered how they hung all over him on the way here and how uncomfortable it made him feel. He suddenly shivered, brushing away the air making a disgusted type sound: "Looking at me like that… And 'pure?' Did you really tell them they weren't pure enough?" He laughed, "Maybe in the intellectual sense, certainly not in others," he was again reminded of the state of the room. "You should have had them answer a few riddles, err, no…that might have kept them here longer…" he suddenly recalled how the matrons said the Dragon spoke to them 'cryptically'. "Is that why they were here so long? Were you?..." He chuckled. "You were testing them?" He stood in the center and folded his arms, finally talking directly to the Dragon (if he was even listening): "It's true isn't it? You don't like them either? You just tell them something eventually so they'll leave," He tapped his foot, "You've got to."

The chamber was filled only with the sounds of lava boiling and a few more distinct bubbles popped and popped away as Link said this, as if something was stirring them up. That was the only response he seemed to be getting.

Link: "Ah, sorry. All I'm doing is complaining now. I guess I don't do that very often though…"

He scratched his chin, thinking.

He remembered talking to the Dragon before. He was very hasty and a-matter-of-fact like. He seemed the type to generally want to be left alone, yet also the type to value not being alone if it had been for a good reason. And certainly, Link would not want to be left alone with these matrons so why would the Dragon?

Link: "Dragon? You are here aren't you? Hmm…" No response.

He decided he should clean the floor; he might as well –what else was there to do? Consider it a kind gesture and a sign of respect for the Dragon and his sacred space.

After a half hour, he stood there with some trash as he made his way towards the make-shift alter with the mallet on it. He considered cleaning that up too but something made him think that was a bad idea. So there he stood looking at it in question: "A mallet? I suppose you could knock a few rocks loose with this but this one's a little puny…" He then went towards the door excusing himself for a moment to dispose of the trash.

It turns out the Dragon had indeed been listening the whole time. At first he didn't quite like Link, not with strong intensity, hence why he rushed him out of the chamber the first time he came seeking him for his part of the Hero's Song, but… there was something fiery about him today. He had even made the Dragon laugh – not something mortals often did. Plus the Dragon realized Link really did never complain; a lot of rumors about the Hero from the others had passed through the realms now and this was not something he had heard about. Along with how he cleaned his sacred space, somehow the Dragon found it to be a slight honor Link had not held his tongue. To hear him talk down about someone, esp. the matrons – the Dragon hated the Matrons- was intriguing. Those Matrons, they considered themselves worthy of him; they considered themselves 'Dragon specialists' – the audacity of it all! But perhaps…this Hero was on the same page as him. Perhaps this Hero could help him achieve the peace he wanted without causing a ripple. The Dragon decided he would take Link's own advice and 'test him' as he was known to do –this was the way of the Fire Dragon.

Link returned. The room was spotless and his gear clattered as he again wondered towards the center, folding his arms. "Well, that's better," he spoke.

And the Dragon sprung up out of the lava causing a splash. He flew around the room as if to show off his almighty size and mightiness. He then retook his spot in front of Link; he towered above Link, looking right back at him, his arms also folded.

Fire Dragon: "I agree it is better. I also agree about those Matrons, and you might just be right. Though such a thing I will not tell you."

Link: "Alright. I suppose such a thing doesn't matter. But yes, they seem to think you might have wanted to see me –that there is something I can do to help Eldin reach its peak once again."

Fire Dragon: "And such a glory it _is_ at its peak. Something a _mere mortal_ like yourself, Hero or not, may _never_ truly appreciate." He gave Link a clear attitude. He was trying to display his dominance.

The Dragon's attitude seemed to rekindle Link's frustrations and he spoke back strong, trying to remain on equal ground: "There are things I'm sure I _never will_ appreciate, mortal or not."

The Fire Dragon shot back with confidence: "You could never understand just how true a statement that is."

Link: "Nor could you and to claim otherwise is naught but a sign of illusion."

The Dragon seemed surprised with the blunt yet wise remark. He had to choose his next words carefully: "The blind cannot see the light. _Why_ do you keep up this game?"

Link: "Game?" he looked down for a moment, thinking aloud: "I suppose it's easy to deal with it you don't take it too seriously but," he looked up at him, the intensity in his eyes again: "The middle ground is the path towards true virtue. The blind may not see the light but they may still sense it much as I sense it with my eyes closed. There is always a way so long as you have temperance and a little fortitude."

The Dragon smiled smugly: "And this is something those of Eldin have proclaimed you have?"

Link: "…It is something I know I have, whether they claim it or not. To rely on others to know yourself is a silly thing, despite the fact you need others to guide and help you on the path."

Fire Dragon: "So you'll admit such vanities are silly things then?"

Link: "Silly? No. You need others to compare, you need stories and ideas to know; you need experiences including those with others to shape the malleable. But too much focus upon one thing is self-destruction, personal chaos. Without proper feet, without a stable, concrete support one will not hold his ground. Nor can one stand strong without an honorable 'center of gravity' so to say; yet the golden mean is different for each individual at different times."

Fire Dragon: "Grand philosophy, yea? So you pride yourself in following such a middle path?"

Link: "Pride?... I can't say I am not proud or happy with what I have been able to accomplish, but I still feel I have done but little. I would say I am pleased but still unsatisfied."

Fire Dragon: "Unsatisfied? You seem more in a fury then unsatisfied to me."

Link: "I'll admit right now I am rather angry yet my better judgment tells me not to act out on it. I will use the energy to do something more positive."

Fire Dragon: "Angry? Such a noble, '_pure_' creature known as you, _angry_?"

Link scowled at him.

Fire Dragon: "By what means is this?"

He tapped his foot again, folding his arms even tighter: "I can't say."

Fire Dragon: "You can't or you _won't?_"

Link: "…Maybe a little of both."

Fire Dragon: "Then clearly something is amiss in this world of '_temperance_' you live in. You remain unaligned."

Link: "…"

Fire Dragon: "Finally you have nothing to say?"

He scowled again.

Fire Dragon: "Surly this is one of those fine moments you spoke of, when one needs others to find their own true self. So because of the fact your anger delights and amuses me so much, I will offer you such assistance…"

He began swimming around the room again, not as angry anymore, but as he said 'amused.' He even cracked a crooked smile.

Fire Dragon: "Sooo, _Hero_," he chuckled, "…Such a fine, confident man; the mortal Hylia chose to wield the powers of the TriForce… You have held the power of the Gods and for a mere flash were something more than your puny mortal self, something more than my omnipotent self, and even something more than Hylia herself could ever be… Yet you feel _anger_? Do you also feel remorse?"

Link: "Remorse for what?"

The Dragon dropped his face in front of Links with a devilish, confident and delighted sneer, as if the answer was obvious.

He continued gliding about the room: "…Do you feel… contempt?"

Link: "Contempt…?" he began to wonder. His anger faded a bit as he turned inward to think.

Fire Dragon: "Regret? Apathy? …Be honest now, Link."

Link continued to ponder what the Dragon might be getting at.

Fire Dragon: "Surly you have loyalty, selflessness, persistence and yes, I'll admit, purity, but yet you overlook this contempt and remorse as well as other basic necessities a moral men needs -I think I would be right in assuming that. Even immortal men have desires _but_…_maybe you didn't know_…?" He said the last few words as if he was asking a child something he couldn't grasp.

Link: "Didn't know what?"

Fire Dragon grinned as if he held a powerful secret: "About your…_little Hylia_?"

Link stepped forward clearly peeved at his mention of her in that tone: "_What about her_?"

The Dragon laughed heartily: "I will tell you this in time, that is, if you deem yourself worthy of it."

Link looked up at him. It was not just anger on his face now, but maybe a little of something else…

Fire Dragon: "Ah! There it is!" he pointed at Link's face. "That look right there – you have it! This is the look I am used to seeing upon your face, Hero. Tell me, where does it spawn from? What is it?"

Link: "What _is it_? Truthfully I do not know what it is you see."

Fire Dragon: "Honesty, this is a most worthy virtue… It is a fire in your eyes, a piercing glare of determination that I see. I know you desperately want the answers. But not just for yourself…" The Dragon was calm and took his place in front of Link again, his arms folded lightly. "I bet this is the look you had all throughout your journey. I know it is the look _he_ had when we first met too… So tell me what it means."

Link: "_He_ had? '_He'_ who?"

Fire Dragon: "All in good time, Hero. I need you to answer me first."

Now he was distracted… '_He_?' Ugh, he brushed it off his mind and tried to focus on the question at hand again. That look Link had – what did it mean? –What was it? The moment had faded as well as the look so he couldn't really be all that sure right now and some doubt clouded his expression.

Fire Dragon: "Ahh, you've lost it… But let me help. Now, listen carefully to my riddle. Are you ready?"

Link: "Fine."

The Dragon cleared his throat as if preparing the right words in his mind. He recited the following:

"_I am born in fear, raised in truth, and I come to my own indeed. When there comes a time that I'm called forth, I come to serve the cause of need. What am I?"_

Link thought on it, restating the words again in his mind. The Dragon kindly restated the riddle once more, slowly and calmly, so he could dissect the sentences apart as he said them. They were both then quiet for a time.

Fire Dragon: "What am I?" he asked again.

All the conversation they had had, all the talk, all the accusations and comments – Link figured it all had to have meant something leading to this very moment, this very riddle. Obviously it was a virtue of a kind but which one? That's all he could narrow it down to right now, before the '_He_' and the '_little Hylia' _entered back in to clutter up the process. Link became distracted again, and then frustrated he got distracted and angry for being frustrated and he found he needed to clear his mind again.

The Fire Dragon smiled: "Then clear your mind. Take the time you need. Seek me later with the answer, but there is one catch. Only one guess and I will wait to receive it at only one time and one day this week, and I will not tell you what time or day that is."

Link: "Huh? You won't tell me what time _or_ day?"

Fire Dragon: "Indeed I won't. So good luck, Hero, or you shall not hear the rest of this possibly very important tale."

And with that the Dragon reentered the lava and swam down into the magma, leaving Link all alone in his sacred chamber once again.

Link: "_Hey!"_ he called out hoping to stop him. "_Hey!"_ But of course it was no use. "_What the hell_; that's not fair!" He clenched his fists and shook with frustration, releasing a few curses, but then sighed, quickly releasing all that tension into the air. He saw more bubbles flair up and he swore he could hear a faint laughing –the dragon was laughing wasn't he? "Yea, get a real chuckle out of this don't you?" He spoke to him, "Making me sit around here all day for a week waiting for you to pop back up…"

"Ahh…shit." He looked around the clean floor, suddenly understanding why the matrons might have had beds set up in here… "…Shit…Well… I guess I might as well do the same…" He took out a few things from the bag he carried: his red cape and a small, soft pouch; it wasn't much but Link could use it as a blanket and pillow at least. Man, it had really paid off to have stayed with the mogma now, he realized; he still had food to eat with him and would not have if the mogmas hadn't provided him with good meals. "I am staying," he spoke as if the Dragon could hear him, "And I will tell you the right answer…I hope. I… should have written that down shouldn't I have?"

So again Link repeated the riddle aloud to make sure he got it correct. As he did he wrote it down; it's often easier to look at something like this then to keep trying to not forget it in your head while trying to solve it. It's a little less complicated this way.

40 minutes went by and he paced the room trying to think of an answer, but so many other things loaded his mind, such as the fact he needed to sit here for probably a week -so frustrating. Then it was onto the matrons again; he got even angrier thinking about them this time. "If they had a faint clue I would be sleeping here for a week like they had been why hadn't they kept a bed here? So inconsiderate! But at the same time who am I to think such a thing? …Wow, maybe there _is_ some contempt up in here…"

Another 40 minutes went by. The heat was getting to him a bit though, as well as the anger he for some reason still felt, and he thought about sitting down. So there he sat, enjoying a good sit, arms still folded. Perhaps it felt good to be 'alone' for awhile, considering the weeks of labor and arm jabbing he had gone through. He thought he might be tired, considering, but he was wide awake. Though, that seemed like a good thing at the moment.

30 more minutes went by. Link was beginning to feel restless. He moved his spot up against the wall so he could lean back.

Another 15 minutes passed. He was surprisingly still not tired but the warmth did relax him a bit, but it was borderline uncomfortable now. "You know," he spoke to the Dragon, "It's kind of hot in here. But being a Fire Dragon and all, I'm pretty sure you know that already…"

It was just after that a few more bubbles popped and the lavafalls began to pump out with more ferocity. The steam of the hot liquid all around him gathered up force and the room heated up; a tinge of humidity more so in the air too. "Oh great," Link stood up looking over the railing as the height of the lava went up a few inches. "I know you can hear me; I know you're still here!" And the dragon _was_ hearing everything Link was saying. It delighted him so. But I suppose that's what Link got for complaining…

Another hour went by. He realized he was getting hungry… He took out an apple-like fruit and took a bite out of it. "You know," he spoke between bites, "I'm not sure what it is you want, or…*crunch* maybe it's just what the matrons think that you want, but…*swallow* this is getting a little tiring. You could at least have the decency to kick me out and tell me when to come back. You know, so I can at least get a shower and look half-way presentable."

Link was starting to lose his mind a bit as the sweat started pouring off him. This was not the type of thing he thoroughly enjoyed but that food helped. And so did removing his heavier gear. So there he sat with his shoes, gauntlets, and leather gear on the floor next to his makeshift bed: "_Seriously though_," he thought to himself ,picking up the paper with the riddle on it he had wrote down, "_I really need to get crack'n here_. _He is serious about this, and I only get one shot at this. I'm usually good with these types of things, in fact I usually _like_ these types of things, but, how he argued and taunted me, this heat, the frustration and stress of not knowing when he'll come back… it's all a distraction – all of it is -a mind game. I need to break this so that I may hear his story and how to help Eldin, and probably the whole surface."_ So now Link was serious, and calm again as he cleared his mind and mentally prepared himself to stay here in the Dragon's Sacred Chambers for, oh, at least a week he figured.

"But, Oh!" he called out to the Dragon with a hint of comedy in his voice, "At least grant me some mercy; don't go popping up when I'm dead asleep or running out for a bathroom break, alright?" he laughed. The bubbles again flared in the water-the Dragon had chuckled. Link stood up: "Seriously, I don't really _need _to leave for that though…" The bubbles coming up from the magma then stopped. "That's what I thought."

Many hours had passed now and it was nighttime –or at least it felt like nighttime, as Link didn't know for sure.

Link sat and looked at the paper some more. Granted, this usually wasn't a hard task but the dragon had mushed his brain just enough to make it hard. Plus all this sweating…Link's hand began to shake and his vision began to blurry. His hand print was on the paper as he put it down. He had spent a lot of time thinking, not just about the riddle but their whole conversation and a lot more. But now, weariness was overcoming him and he needed to sleep. Though he feared it might make his condition worse, such as perhaps dehydration kicking in as he slept, he decided to lay down his head and submit for now. He took a big swig of water and lied down, trying to be positive about the situation.

-o-

True to the Dragon's word…about a week had passed, or at least the Dragon knew a week had passed. It had been a trying effort on Link's part and he sat there on the Chamber floors practically naked now in efforts to keep cool. He had ran off to collect needed water, and regretfully a few grubs and leaves outside to eat as his food supply ran out the last couple of days, but he was feeling, generally 'okay.' 'Okay' might be a little modest… He was sweaty, and desperately in need of a shower, hungry for real food, thirsty for more water despite constantly drinking and his bones ached from sleeping on the hard floor. It was hard on the mind to focus at times as all these things bombarded his physical self but his sanity and logical mind kept with him; he was doing pretty 'okay.' He was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed in peaceful nothingness now, as he simply waited and meditated –the meditation thankfully made the time go by faster. He had been surprised to find out how many times lizard meat, jerky and soggy rock bread entered his subconscious –hunger seemed to be becoming an entity of itself. But he had found all the answers about what it was the Dragon spoke to him about. It was actually peace he felt now, pure nothingness and darkness as he waited. The answers allowed him to achieve this peace, this nothingness. At the moment everything seemed in check.

And finally, the moment occurred. The Fire Dragon popped back up out of the lava and he actually made sure to do it respectfully – not a drop of lava fell near Link.

Fire Dragon: "Good afternoon, Link, the Hero I've just been looking for."

Link remained seated but opened his eyes to see him: "You know fair well I've been right here." His voice was calm, collected, certain, yet you could tell a little weary. "I have waited."

Fire Dragon: "Yes, yes you have… But have you gained what it is you lacked upon entering this Chamber?"

Link: "It's not that I lacked it, in fact it was the first thing I ever had upon entering any Chamber. I just had other things on my mind. Maybe I was too hasty. Though, my body aches for hasty right now, I will remain patient."

The Dragon actually looked impressed. He scratched his chin, but it was clear he had no intentions of making Link 'suffer' anymore: "So I will get right to it then. Do you have the answer to my riddle? I will say it to you one more time." And he repeated the riddle:

"_I am born in fear, raised in truth, and I come to my own indeed. When there comes a time that I'm called forth, I come to serve the cause of need…"_

Link stood to see him as he spoke it.

Fire Dragon: "_What am I_?"

That look the Dragon liked in his eyes a week earlier again appeared on Link's face as he answered: "Courage."

The Dragon smiled: "As I knew you would reply…And as I knew you had. It's the trademark of the Hero, among other things. But our discussion had proven that to me... I just had to make sure you had proven it to yourself."

Link wearily remained standing. It was obvious he needed a nice meal and a good bath at least. And finally the Dragon took some pity on him, but because he had respect for him, not pity.

Fire Dragon: "Link… You are clearly fatigued. And I promise you, upon any time of your requesting I will answer all your questions and help you in any way you want. But I must implore, I must insist you take your leave now so that you may regain your truly stable footing."

He stepped forward: "I have waited patiently for this for days. And I…want an answer now."

The Dragon could see he was determined…as the will of the Hero should be. He should have expected it: "All right then, Link. I will answer you now. But because we need the Hero in ideal form you're forcing me to accommodate you to do so now…" It was then he summoned the lava down and completely away from the area so the room was somewhat cool. He then flew up into the sky and quickly returned with some type of cooked meat and an icy replenishment potion which he implored Link to consume. Link readily did so, taking back his seat on the floor. He poured the rest of the water he carried down his back as well; the feeling of it evaporating off him in the cooler room was very nice. After a few bites his senses seemed to be returning to their normalcy. But he probably still needed a few minutes. The Dragon spoke with him as he cooled off and replenished.

Fire Dragon: "You and I, we may often think alike on certain subjects and I admit, usually I am hasty in my judgments. But you took to this task with great stride where many others have utterly failed. You have earned my respect on many levels now."

Link: "What about the Matrons? They stayed in here for weeks."

Fire Dragon: "Oh, the matrons," he suddenly looked ashamed, "Well, you see… I never actually tested them. I actually…" he laughed in an embarrassed manner, "I actually just left. I really can't stand them. Plus how they dirty up my floor? And they sit here and babble on leaving me stupid things. If I wanted a silly old hammer or some fruit husks I would very well just go get them myself!"

Link chuckled: "But you can stand me? That's good…I guess." it seemed the two of them were on friend-level now, a rare thing to acquire from this Dragon unless you were as omnipotent or more so then him and he had little choice. "Listen. Really, I am glad, *chew* and I could say the same, but…*swallow*next time, let's not go about it this way."

The Dragon chuckled: "Oh, I like your attitude!" He sat with Link until he finished all the food. His hearts were full and his body felt healthy again.

Link: "Phew, I gotta say, this is a lot better."

Fire Dragon: "But we all must sacrifice now and again."

Link: "Some more than others," he joked, polishing off the potion.

Fire Dragon: "True enough... But listen now. Your questions. What do you want to know?"

Link: "A few things." He remained seated. "I need to know the reason why I am here and how I can help Eldin. I also want to know who '_He_' is and what you can tell me about Hylia; I want to hear the story you seemed to want to tell me."

The Dragon chuckled: "That is fair. To know why you are here; I think that may be answered in a way you aren't expecting. And important I think you'll find it." He was sounding all cryptic again.

Link: "Why I am here... Oh, I see, I think, my Destiny. Though I meant literally here to see you but I think that answer would be more meaningful."

The Dragon chuckled happily: "And one of the same. Magnificent. You are coming along well. But I will tell you the more important stuff first." He cleared his throat and stood up straight, taking a serious tone:

The Dragon smiled remorsefully: "Well, here it is. Listen closely:"

"Your little Hylia… She was a grand goddess once, very beautiful with an overpowering serenity glow; an aura of everything good about existence begot her. Many sentient beings praised her for their own happiness, much as a plant may praise the sun for its nutrients. Even the other gods… I too was and am her faithful servant."

"She had an admirer back in those days, even before the Great War. But she wanted no part of him. He was forced to gaze upon her but from afar…until things escalated. No one really knows for sure what happened, probably nothing in all truth, but we all know he, her admirer, surly had intentions and they were far from pure –they were ghastly. …And Hylia found this out as the wars broke out."

He continued the story: "The powers of good vs. evil battled over control of the earth. Hylia, of course, remained the center figure for the 'good;' she remained a symbol of hope and all that was good. Hylia herself, _well_… It is said that _she_, during the Great War, _she_ sought aid from many places. Much the same way the evil breed and created new hell spawn from the fires and destruction, she needed to look for those with understanding hearts to defend her, which is much harder to do. And as you know, she found this aid in the gorons and the other creatures that still roam this earth, but her pride and joy – the leaders of this army, the core of her glow lied within the humans. They had always been her favorite; the ones she created in her image. These were her people. But you know all this don't you? So I will get to the point… Something changed overtime. Humans changed. During the Times of Peace, it began that man relied upon her for guidance and reassurance, for that warm motherly love, security and happiness. But man gained consciousness, or a mind of their own. Overall, yes, this was a grand thing, this is what she wanted, just as every mother bird wants to see her chick fly from the nest; it's sad but wonderful and she was full of pride. However, overtime, there was a shift. Humans began to depend on her too much, or plain ignored her advice and rebelled. The humans either needed her to make decisions for them, becoming helpless or they questioned her and ignored her. There was a divide. They questioned each other. They created their own laws and rules. They killed each other, tortured each other. Things were no longer the way the gentle Gods had intended. It was Demise, looking to retaliate, that seized this opportunity. Now granted, and I feel it's important if not crucial to point out, he _did_ _not _cause this; he just made fine use of it. 'Fine'…I say fine despite how tragic a thing I know it to be…It was simply a grand move on the chessboard you can't help but respect despite hating it…but I digress."

The Dragon continued: "At the beginning of the Great War, some of the humans freely joined Demise. Some even killed their own families and kinsman as sacrifice, to 'prove their loyalty to the cause,' so to say. This had been what Demise had cleverly demanded, as it cut down the population that would rise up against him. A family with revenge in their hearts could not seek vengeance on him for claiming their lost sheep if they were already dead… But he allowed the meek to remain, to suffer…some of them completely lost their minds. They killed themselves in grief, fear and confusion. And others… they tried the best they could but were still lacking something; they all surly died in the end. …It became a fierce and bloody battle full of torment and pains you could not imagine just to grab hold of the TriForce. Soon Hylia's army dwindled in number in comparison. But the strong and true humans remained… "

"She came down from the heavens, asking for assistance personally from these tried and true humans. She was desperate but she still had a trick up her sleeve. This 'trick' would be what you know as Skyloft and her own mortality –also the TriForce. The goddesses of the earth and creation were, of course, long gone by now but on her side; they helped her by creating this TriForce as well as giving up a part of their own powers in order for the TriForce to be what it is. They ascended to the heavens and into another dimension, into the Sacred Realm; they moved on from this world but they still remained connected to it and Hylia through humanity."

"Though I lack full detail on the account I am about to tell you, over the years us Dragons and protectors of the earth have managed to piece it all together to make sense, and it is this: That before this Great War, as I mentioned, the humans had their own wars. They battled over land, over ideas, over their own freedoms and each other. Thankfully the other inhabitants of earth remained peaceful, which is besides minor arguments and fights –there were no great and bloody battles, no, just tiffs. The humans were much worse, they were maniacal; I would go as far as to say they inspired Demise to become what he is if not created him. They mentally besieged each other and devised torture devices. They poked spiked sticks at tied down men until they begged for mercy; they would stretch out their limbs until they popped, hang them upside down from the ceiling wrapped in barbed wire so they would not move; they raped and suffocated the inferior on hourly basis; and they burned and cooked them alive on stakes and in brass pots to take delight in hearing their dying screams –and these are but a few small examples of what they did... It was horrifying even to us immortals if not more so and Demise found it inspiring… But there was one man there that tried to fight it all."

"He had apparently been some kind of rebel knight and champion. He had great status among the men. He had lived his whole life as a fighter of some kind -some sort of family thing. He became a famous knight by the time he was of age; legitimate in the eyes of human society. He had a record of winning many battles and saving a lot of people; a real 'knight in shining armor' in his own right. Apparently he was a real mans man and a real ladies man, a truly admirable guy everyone looked up to, but those details go beyond my own scope of caring. As he got older he became more active, politically – though it seemed by accident. He wasn't like all the others during these difficult times. He began to see the true nature of man behind closed doors, all the lies and torture going on. He claimed he did not kill for sport but for necessity and he freed a bunch of captured slaves as well as those strung up and left to die via various torture methods in a few estates, taking down some of the cell watchers in the process. He further went on to take out every wrong doer and free every victim he could; every man who found pleasure in inflicting such torment he addressed in some manner or another. It caused a real outpour of panic considering the majority of these men were of royal blood and employment –this is how it turned into a political issue. He ended up fighting the king's army in his own house, and a few women stepped up claiming falsehoods against him as well. But it was in his nature to aid those who needed help, to save people –this is why he did this. He was brought to court and judged, he pleaded his case and begged his fellow man to see how wrong everything those torturers were doing was, how unfair and inhumane it was to treat men so horribly, and that the ones who did this were the real one's needing to be judged. This went on for awhile. He was only doing what he thought was right, just as any other being would agree with –least I know we did upon hearing this story later on. But not those beings; instead the humans saw him only as a trader. He was labeled and sentenced with treason -To betray the king and your country, it was the worst accusation a human could have against him. Needless to say, to make this knight pay for his crimes they imprisoned and tortured him too. They wanted him to suffer most. Years and years of this went by. The guy was still young, considering, but well beyond his age in mind, and for this he suffered and grew older still. The only thing he said that kept life worth living were the days he got to have the faint light of the sun peer onto his face through the tiny cell widow. A small glimpse of hope and sanctity despite the fact he knew that would be all he ever got. But then the Great War began."

"The rift opened. Suddenly all the humans grew scared as they realized they were losing control. The lower class and upper class battled and died together; populations disappeared. Demons and monsters, even mad man ravaged the land and danced around with entrails laced decoratively about them. Finally the humans at the castle where this knight had been locked up began to see how what they had done to him was so wrong – at least the worthy ones did. They came to some realization that this knight had been right all along; they may have even thought some of the humans deserved to die in such cruel a fashion by the hands of demons as some type of justice, but nevertheless, they needed help, real help. Help from the guy they should have listened to all along. And after years of mistreatment and suffering, finally the beam of light across the knight's face widened, and some visitors poured in. They got down on their knees before the valiant knight and begged him to forgive them; begging him to show them how to fight against these beasts like he had in the past. Such lost young knights with a glimmer of hope in their hearts to do what was right. Finally the knight agreed and managed to get back on his feet."

"The moment he stepped out of the caste and took control, humanity had never seen a man quite like this knight ever before. Though he was not as much the fighter as he once was, he still had it in him. I know because it was during these battles that I met him. And somehow that castle, though only half its inhabitants remained, stood relatively strong. We Dragons and Gods, gorons and everyone still able to fight ended up at this castle for the final showdown. But time was not on our side, and truth be told, Demise and the demons were winning. Drastic action needed to be taken or the powers of good would lose this war…"

"Seeing it as the perfect location to perform the feats necessary to create Skyloft and seal away Demise, Hylia descended to this castle. Before descending she created the Goddess's Sword and Fi to reside in it and guide its wielder. With this you are perhaps familiar. She intended to give this sword to a Hero, for it is he who would need to use it in order to create Skyloft as she sealed away Demise. Soon after that she would have to take her immortal life so that she may some day, in the future, use the TriForce in the name of humanity as a part of humanity, her pride and joy, her creation, to save and protect all life and good in the world. Honestly, upon talking with her before and during all these harsh times, both Man's Wars and the Great War, it was apparent that she, though she would not admit it, feared taking this mortal form. Seeing everything they had done and how horrible a race they could be, for a moment I think she did hesitate to save them. However, the need to protect the TriForce from Demise and from all evil was far greater a necessity so she pressed forward without question –she knew with all that was in her it was what had to be done."

"Hylia came to the surface. She was as radiant and grand as ever but the feeling was heavy in the air for those that knew; we Gods and omnipotent that knew her best knew she had fear in her heart. She didn't want to become mortal, though she never admitted it, it was clear. She feared she might become just like the humans and then Demise overtime, corrupt, as that seemed to be the nature of the common man. But she had to try –in the very least it would bide some time before the TriForce was used for evil gain. As she saw the destruction so close like this, her heart sank and for a flash I felt despair, but she was strong, very strong. She pressed forward with the information us on the surface had already relayed to her. She was to find this knight to wield her blade. But something strange happened when she met him."

"As her usual self, she and her faithful bird mount addressed her people. She spoke of the impending doom, how Demise and the demon army were closing in. She would not allow them to destroy her people or this castle. She told them they had a place in the sky and she spoke of how her loftwing would need a new rider. Granted the humans probably had no idea what that meant, but I recall it striking my heart deeply: this really was the end, I thought, and the last time I might ever see Hylia again… But, moving on…"

"As the other humans scrambled to relay the message, she held the Goddess's Sword in her hands now. She spoke to that knight, eye-to-eye. She explained to him that her sword needed to be held by human hands, a pure hearted soul needed to use her power over the surface world in order to save it. I recall the knight's expression changing with this, as she tried to give it to him. He grew somber and put his head down. It was he who told her the story I just told you about himself –well the abridged version anyways. Unlike most if not all of the other humans he stood firm and would not budge. He didn't want to take the sword. 'I am not worthy to even touch such a holy blade,' he said to her. Hylia's expression had changed as well, as he told her his story. I think I may have even seen her holding back tears. She was that type of women, so empathetic and caring…_Truly_ irreplaceable. But I could tell she saw something in him. Maybe she knew he was the right one. But I saw a look in her eyes that I had never quite seen before. 'The blade will decide whether or not you are worthy,' she told him, holding out the sword once more for him to take. 'It's up to you,' and she tried so hard to smile, 'Will you wreak vengeance upon the land that has held you in such contempt or will you save it?' I recall a bitter smile crossing his face then, as if he had just been kept around all these years to complete this last, dirty task. Haven't I suffered enough? -I could almost hear him thinking. You could just see the pain and resentment on his face, but not for her, for the fact that he still wanted to save man. He still believed that some good should lie in it, or at least that is what we are able to deduce since you and I exist today."

"So then came the showdown. Soon after Hylia's decent, Demise too appeared in true form. The two of them faced each other in battle. The Hero fought valiantly, with Hylia's Sword in hand. With his help we destroyed many foes, maybe just enough. The losses of course were already grand, and included a few fellow Dragons and guardians you may not have heard of but only faintly. Hylia's mount, her bird, he came to the Hero. The Hero, with the birds help, aided Hylia in her battle against Demise as it then reached its conclusion. Hylia grew weak, but the Hero did not. And despite the fact the odds were against him, he succeeded. Hylia sealed away Demise on the surface as the Hero sent Skyloft, with all his remaining fellow men aboard, up into the sky. And this is also where the goddess's sword was later sealed away."

"The odd thing was how it all ended after that. Hylia and the Hero disappeared for awhile, or at least we could not find them. We assumed she brought him up to the sky to be in Skyloft, but we do not know for sure, only she does. But, anyway, before she completed the seal and destroyed herself to fall into the role of mortal, she came to all of us to give us thanks, and final orders, and to say farewell. To say it was a tragic moment is to completely underestimate any feeling, any even faint enjoyment of small things. For there was not a moment sadder then that day, but her outlook was different about it. She smiled, a real smile, the brightest, warmest, most comforting smile one could ever imagine yet even better. She was no longer afraid to become mortal. Finally, she even confessed to us she once had been afraid. I'm not sure if she said it to make us feel better or not but truly I do not think she did. I think she meant it. And I think I know why. It was because of that moment, when she gave her Sword to the Hero. He had made a choice, a good choice to help us all in our great time of need, even though, after hearing his tale, he maybe should not have. It was a very unselfish and pure thing. I think she took comfort in that fact and in the Hero somehow…"

Link was sitting there, his mouth slightly ajar as if captivated by the tale. He seemed to be waiting to hear more.

Fire Dragon: "And… that's it."

Link: "That's _it_? Are you sure?"

Fire Dragon: "As far as Dragon and immortal legend goes, I am sure."

Link: "It just feels like something is missing…"

Fire Dragon: "Perhaps, but there is usually _something _missing from legends, isn't there?"

Link: "I suppose…but…that Hero. You said Hylia seemed more at ease? Because of a human? Why?"

Fire Dragon: "Because he became more then everything and everyone around him, I would think. He played various roles; unlike us gods, humans are more versatile. Maybe she just needed a little reassurance that everything would be alright. After all it's scary to know it is your time to die, even more so when the results are strung with doubt. All we knew is that she would come back as a Skyloftian some day when Destiny called. I have lived for so many millennia now, and I have heard many tales and seen many things, yet of all the creatures of this world it was you humans that amazed and horrified me the most. It's funny to think now that without humans there would be no good in the world and not nearly as enough evil –it's a double edged sword. I just hope such human wars do not occur again…though I fear they will, just as Hylia must have feared they will. Perhaps in the end, she took a part of that Hero with her in order to procure the future and make sure that wouldn't happen though. And seeing her new chosen Hero sitting right before me, I cannot argue that fact."

Suddenly Link felt so little. He looked up at him with doubt in his eyes: "You really think I could match up to that? But I never had such a tragic past; I never had to make those kinds of decisions. Rather I was…forced into it. I mean she tricked me."

The Dragon laughed: "Oh, she did _not_ trick you. I understand feeling deceived by it all but she did not trick you… But tell me." he suddenly grew sad himself, even more so then when he told the story, "Hylia…your little Hylia, is she…?"

Link: "Is she what?"

Fire Dragon: "I have not gotten to talk to her, though I have seen her. It is certainly her, but…is she happy? Does she seem peaceful? Do you think she is hanging in there all right as a mortal?"

Now Link suddenly looked somber: "That's a hard question for me to answer… I mean, I didn't know Hylia. And right now I'm not too sure if I know Zelda anymore either…"

Fire Dragon: "Hmmm? What is it that you mean?"

Link: "I told you I felt deceived."

Fire Dragon: "Ah, about being kept in the dark? We were all kept in the dark, even her. You can't truly hold that against her?"

Link: "…No, but the feeling still exists. It's the only thing I can't seem to find a meaning for."

Fire Dragon: "Surly if you still carry that burden with you there must be a meaning for it. Time will reveal this to you."

Link: "…Yea."

Fire Dragon: "Hmm, it will be just fine. Besides having a little Hylia all to yourself, the whole of creation is pretty peeved at you for that one."

Link: "Peeved?"

The Dragon laughed: "I kid, I kid."

Link: "Well, I don't think it's very funny."

The Dragon laughed harder: "Chin up, Link. Besides, I have more questions I'm suppose to answer for you, such as about Eldin."

Link: "Ah, yes, that's right." He stood up (back to his normal self for the most part): "What is it I'm supposed to do?"

The Dragon explained to him that he needed to break open a few spots in the rocks of Eldin in specific ways with a specific item, along with a few other things. Then the Dragon could cause the eruption and allow the surface to cool, be more fertile, and regain its original splendor. Once he did this spring should again come naturally and all of earth shall bare new strong fruit and hue.

Link: "That's all I've got to do?"

Fire Dragon: "That's it."

Link: "But why me? You could have just told the matrons that."

Fire Dragon: "Why _indeed_ you?"

Link: "Oh man, here we go again."

The Dragon laughed.

Link laughed. He then looked at himself and suddenly felt a little ridiculous, standing there in his rolled up pants, still full of sweat and oil and muck from being here all week. But at least it was cool.

Fire Dragon: "Maybe it's time for you to refresh. It's been a long week."

Link: "At least you can admit that to me."

The Dragon laughed again: "I do."

Link wiped his hair back, feeling pretty grungy: "Ugh, I think I will. A nice bath would feel great now."

Fire Dragon: "I have granted that pleasure to you, have I not? For a long bath after this will have never felt so good."

Link: "Yes, a long bath." He turned around and began picking up all his things. "One filled with fairies and beautiful women eager to sponge all this gunk off me and my gear." Of course he didn't actually mean that, though maybe at least _one_ fairy would be nice.

The Dragon laughed hardily: "You have the tastes of an immortal after all!"

Link: "Yea, now if only I could find myself some fresh Life Tree Fruit."

Fire Dragon: "If you do let me know; that Lanayru Dragon can't hog _all of it_ you know."

The two of them laughed as Link now stood, all reequipped.

Fire Dragon: "Remember, when times get tough, tougher than just defeating monsters and using sacred power –which is plenty tough enough… Remember what you went through this week. Despite physical strain and drain and conditions that usually drive one into the depths of lunacy, you sprang back with twice the power and knowledge. Remember what it was that got you through this."

Link nodded, finally understanding the whole purpose of everything here.

Fire Dragon: "And do come back some day with little Hylia. I would love to talk more philosophy with you and I will always be around if you need to vent your frustrations."

Link nodded again and waved. He _finally _left the Chambers to reenter the real world again, with all these knew thoughts under his belt.


	11. Chapter 8: A Change & Metamorphosis

**NOTE**: If it's not clear with it, this is the '_Meanwhile, back in Faron'_ after the Departure route. Here we have some of Zelda's experiences going on while Link is in Eldin and elsewhere. I originally wanted Part 2 to be a little later in the story but it makes more sense to tell it all together here. It takes awhile for this to happen to Zelda and involved her spending a lot of time by herself in thought, etc. and perhaps Groose even came by a few more times to check up on her but I'll leave that up to your imagination –I am but telling a few tales. You'll understand what I mean by the end of the chapter.

-o-

**Chapter 8 (Part 1): A Change in Her**

Unlike much earlier and when Link had been around to allow her not to, Zelda had been thinking a lot. Truly it seemed that after the events occurred, after Demise had been sealed away and Hylia was freed, or 'reborn', Zelda had begun to revert more to her old self, the Skyloftian. Perhaps this happened out of shear habit, but more so because she didn't want it all, meaning her life as Zelda, to be a lie – the things she already valued could not mean nothing… Perhaps mainly she unconsciously did it in fear of losing who she already was.

At first she kept herself isolated around the Temple and the tree and back to the house again to sleep, etc. but soon, thanks to Groose (oddly enough) and thoughts of Impa, she had found a renewed sense of appreciation for being down here on the surface.

After 3 or 4 weeks of Link being gone, and in a need to collect more food and water, she found herself slowly wondering the forest she had become so familiar with. The winter had been very mild, so much so that it hadn't even been very cold and many of the plants were still alive but in a more dormant state. But it was the beginning of spring again now and as Zelda walked the forest she noticed the shades of green becoming more vibrant. She found a few nice spots to sit and enjoy the view, hear the sounds, and truly appreciate it all – even the feel of the grass under her bare feet. She frequently came back to these few spots to see the progress as everything sprang back to life and as new residents migrated back into the area to start anew. She noticed a mass of baby fish by the edge of the creek one day – new life being nurtured as the parents led them into the shallows to hunt small bugs and plants in these gentle pools.

She was still not quite herself though – it was as if a depression had overtook her, one she could not shake for good until she knew for sure Link was alright and that she hadn't offended him – (keep in mind she still thinks he left because _he _needed time alone and that he was upset with her). So in this more depleted of a state her senses became more apparent, more keen. The smells of the flowers budding and peaking open tickled her nose as she sat amongst a patch of flora one day. She then heard a familiar buzzing noise and looked around to find the source. She spotted a honeybee, the first one she had seen in so long, as it perched itself on the newly opened flowers, collecting pollen on its legs. The first true sign of spring and beauty, she thought and it struck her heart with joy and gratitude. It would be soon now (realistically a few weeks as Link helped clear the lava in Eldin = 'true spring' or 'true earth') that the plants would blossom with sweet, delicious, nurturing fruit. Everything she had come to love on the surface was about to be in full glory again. "Oh!" she thought, "perhaps it's time to plant some of those seeds we've collected…" So she had made sure to do so that day. She wasn't exactly sure she had done it right but with care she covered the seeds over in spots of full and partial sun hoping for the best. A few she placed in small pots as well, both inside and outside the house, making sure to water them regularly. Link had told her she'd be good at such a thing. As a few plants began to peak out of the soil one day she danced around in excitement when she noticed. They would grow taller and become a source of pride and joy when 'true spring' came.

She now walked again through the forest, further thinking… It was then she heard a few sharp chirps coming from above so she stopped and looked up. Two baby birds, newly hatched, called for their mother in the nest. Mom of course came fast to feed them. And now Zelda was discovering even more things to love and lore at motherly as she watched, such as the new babies and this circle of life she was witnessing. She had seen a few animals and plants die during the fall and winter but now it was the opposite. It seemed to feel familiarly tragic yet beautiful… It was then that a small chrysalis fell from somewhere in the tree – perhaps the momma bird had dropped it or knocked it off. But there it was, a bright green, twisted shell-shaped clump, wiggling on the ground. She bent over to pick it up. It was still in her palm. It was the same color as the bright leaves in the tree –she couldn't help but admire the camouflage. She took it gently between her fingers and held it up to the sun to try and see inside – there was indeed _something _inside…but what? She held it for a little longer in her palm thinking about what it might be or if it was still alive…when suddenly it again wiggled. She could feel it kicking against her skin and become still once again. "It's alive," she thought; "whatever it is…" She looked around the area as if looking to see if anyone was around – no one was. But the image of her garden did come to mind: "I should take you somewhere safe," she whispered to it, before walking back home and tucking it under a leaf in the sun in her small but promising garden.

Somehow as these days went by a little more of Hylia emerged within her soul as she felt the desire to care for these plants and that chrysalis that fell. As she walked the land and admired its beauty – all the inhabitants down here had so much wonder and greatness to them; she just wished there was more she could do. And finally she had found something she was good at – something in which she didn't need Link for. Her independence and trust in herself and who she was or might be blossomed as all the new life did around her. This is nothing she actively realized though, least not as it was happening. And as another week passed she began to finally feel less depressed but a tad lonely and idle. If she wanted to help out or do something to help the world she had to take the next step. And soon she found herself wondering over to see the kikwis and the kikwi elder.

She found herself laughing now at their antics and enjoying the little things in which they do as well as enjoying the clash between the elder's and yerbal's 'logic'. She took it all up easily and soon one of the kikwi, Machi in fact was his name, came to her asking for help one day. It was a simple thing, a simple request for aid but Zelda had done it.

Machi: "That's much better," he said, now tired, standing in front of a tree as the sun beamed down on him. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been here… Thank you, Hylia…"

Zelda was about to tell him: "_You can call me Zelda_," but no, she didn't; something had stopped her from it. And she stood there standing next to him just out of the suns reach wondering what it was that did.

Machi: "But still…I'm not feeling too great and I'm not sure why."

His complaints brought her back into reality with worry: "What's wrong, Machi?"

He plopped down to sit against the tree with his hand on his stomach, or as far to it as he could reach: "My stomach just isn't feeling too right… Maybe I should not have eaten so much after all…"

Zelda: "Hmm?" she took a seat next to him, "You mean you _ate _some of those berries?"

He nodded.

Zelda: "But they were covered with the mushroom dust…" She had learned from Yerbal about the mushrooms being poisonous, so the dust couldn't be healthy to consume either...

He continued to sit there, staring.

Zelda: "Machi?" She rubbed his head with concern.

Machi: "I think my fingers are going numb." He then sat up and rolled into a ball, his leaves sticking up to absorb the sun's rays. "I'm going to…relax for a while…"

Zelda stood up: "Machi, I… I will be right back okay? Stay here?"

Machi: "It feels better in the sun…"

Despite the fact she thought it might be worse for him to be in the sun if he was indeed poisoned or ill from the spores, she figured it best for him to be comfortable. She made haste back to Yerbal for advice on the matter.

Yerbal: "Yes I told you those blue ones are very poisonous. Do not eat them. Geesh, I would tell you you are becoming a nuisance if I wasn't so fond of you, but please I need my rest, Hylia."

Hylia: "I apologize, Yerbal, it's just that I think Machi may have accidently consumed some of the spores, so I need to-"

Yerbal shot up awake: "Why didn't you say so? Geesh. What a troublesome lad that Machi; a nice guy but a little slow to catch on at times, you know? I could tell you some stories boy, like one time when he-"

Hylia: "_Yerbal_, please." she genuinely looked concerned, despite having a hand on her hip.

Yerbal: "Oh! Yes, yes," he coughed into his hand, "The mushroom spores. Well, I know there is a concoction that will easily cure any such symptoms –mushroom, plants, and the like. But I don't know the recipe myself. That is the Water Dragon's specialty and because I do not want to get eaten I never did dare ask her that recipe."

Hylia: "Mm" she nodded, "So I should see the Water Dragon about this? She has a cure?"

Yerbal: "That _is _what I just said, dear Hylia."

She smiled: "Thank you, Yerbal," she held her hands together eager to run off. "I am sorry to have bothered you from your sleep." He could see by her expression that she did genuinely mean it, "I know how you like your rest."

Yerbal's usual face of grumpiness turned to a smile: "I know… Perhaps come back later? Let me know how the lad is doing?" He actually wanted her company? She had to appreciate that.

She nodded: "I will let you know. Thanks again!" she waved while hurrying away.

Yerbal nodded: "That crazy girl," he laughed "Just as I remember her though, that heart full of gold…" He looked off into the distant, glorious view again before falling back to sleep: "Things truly are going to be just fine again…"

And so Zelda made her way over to see the Water Dragon. She was delighted to see Hylia, as always and quickly offered her some advice on the matter.

Hylia: "So you say I must infuse those ingredients over a hot boiler for 15 minutes?"

Water Dragon: "That is correct. All you need now are some of those leaves and some vanilla pods and you can begin."

A parella then swam over with a container full of seawood, seawater and some other ingredients.

Water Dragon: "Tis a shame to need to use up the vanilla pods though. They make a fine tea –the milky sap will also help make a delicious icy treat."

Hylia: "I would love to hear more about that; the last tea you served me was absolutely delicious!" she smiled.

Water Dragon: "Well, I have come to know and create many recipes. But yet…I do not know how it is _you_ created those marvelous cinnamon…_cookies_ you called them?"

Hylia nodded: "Yes, that's it!" She smiled, remembering how her and her father used to bake cookies and cakes during special occasions when she was a child. That's how she learned about those recipes. Her father used to be so proud of her when she brought them out of the oven all by herself… "I know how to make a lot of things like that but not so much teas."

Water Dragon: "And the teas compliment your treats well. You ought to bring over some more so I may serve you to another type of drink."

Hylia: "That sounds fantastic! How about I stop by in a couple of days then?"

The Water Dragon clapped; she actually looked reminiscent of a happy school girl for a brief moment: "I will brew up a few good recipes for you then. That sounds great."

Hylia: "Alright then, I shall do the same. But I must be off now, for Machi."

Water Dragon: "Yes, of course. He should be just fine after you make that, Hylia."

Hylia: "Yes, and I plan to make sure of it. Thanks again!" she waved as she exited the den, holding all the ingredients in a pot the dragon gave her.

Hmm, a water dragon specializing in tea and drinks: that only makes sense, she realized as she made her way back into the forest to collect the leaves and pods she needed. It was nice to realize too how she could think of her father and childhood so endearingly down here ('as Hylia', none-the-less) in the form of a mere cookie, but other ways would follow.

And so Machi remained in the beam of sunlight by the tree she had left him by, though he was much farther to the left now, as that is where the sunbeam had moved to.

Hylia: "Machi, are you there?" she called out, making her way over to him.

Machi: "I am," he looked up at her, leaves up. "But I am not feeling too much better."

She had a motherly smile, and kneeled down next to him with a pot full of a special curative tea; it was still steaming, still warm.

Machi: "What's that?"

She took out a small leaf cup and scooped some of the beverage up: "It's a tea I've made for you. It will make you feel better."

He looked up at her as if he never wanted to eat or drink anything ever again.

She smiled: "How about those fingers of yours, do they still feel strange?"

He stuck his hand out from under him, wiggling them slightly: "It might be worse. My arms feel a little numb."

Hylia: "Could it be because you've been lying on them all afternoon?" Maybe she said it like that as a trick to get him up, but either way, he did.

He sat up, moving his arms: "I doubt it; I always lay on them all afternoon –Well, maybe not _all _afternoon, I mean I usually try to get out a bit more than the others."

Hylia: "You do," she said as a matter-of-factly. "Come now, Machi" she tried to give the cup of tea to him, "Have a little now, okay? It will help."

Machi again looked up at her, uncertain of this drink situation.

Hylia: "I promise," she smiled.

That expression, so full of care and certainty, he knew he could only trust her.

Machi: "Fine…"

He hesitantly took the cup and then a small sip. He didn't seem to be sure.

Hylia: "Would you like me to drink some first? To prove it's not so bad?"

He looked back at her as if that was some type of dare.

She carefully took the cup back and took a hefty sip. It consisted of seaweed, saltwater and a weird variety of things that didn't taste good together but she managed to hold onto a good poker face as she drank it down.

Hylia: "Ahh, not so bad…"

So he tried some…and luckily he did not spit it out, but he made a very disgusted face.

Machi: "This is awful!"

Hylia: "I'm sorry, Machi but…you ate some poisonous spores and this is a curative for that. I promise it will make you feel better, I really do."

He made a face at her; he really didn't want to drink more of it but he was getting the impression he should. After all she _did_ have some too, like a champ, and she _was _the goddess Hylia; could he really ignore her small plight to help him help himself?

Hylia: "I'll sit with you a while longer in the sun and rub your leaves," she encouraged him endearingly.

Machi: "You will?"

She nodded, and poured him another cup. "Just two more big cups, okay?"

So then there he was chocking down two cups of nasty curative tea. It felt heavy in his belly but this encouraged him all the more to lie back down in the sun before it began to set, and Zelda kept her word; she sat by his side petting his leaves and back in the warm sun. They stayed there for awhile in silence, but as Machi started to feel better he became more talkative.

Zelda realized despite the chaos it had been a really great day and that she had plans now. Things were becoming better for her down here, alone. Hylia… she thought, looking at her reflection in the window when she got home that evening. And for once she smiled, feeling it, and remembering these past days -today especially- she liked it.

-o-

A few days later, Zelda had joined the Water Dragon for some afternoon tea and carrot cake. She had learned a few recipes from her now and they had been getting along (excuse the pun), swimmingly. They talked about a lot of things and doing so actually brought back a few more memories for Zelda, both as a youth and as a past goddess. She was finding it all very reassuring. She found herself gazing down in the water inside the Water Dragon's lair, realizing all this.

Water Dragon: "You're reflection? Is anything the matter?"

Hylia: "No, no, it's just that I haven't got a good look at myself in awhile –I lack a good mirror at home." She was realizing today that she probably needed a haircut.

Water Dragon: "A mirror? Why, Hylia, I have a few of those lying around here, why don't you take one of mine?"

She looked up at the dragon: "You don't need to do that."

Water Dragon: "Truly I don't mind. You see, the Lanayru Dragon is a fine craftsman and he is always giving me knew types of mirrors when we meet. Either he thinks I'm vain, he knows they look great around the palace here, or he has so much sand and time on his hands that he likes to give his crafts away. For now you take one of mine and I will tell him you desire a better one. After all a women as beautiful as yourself needs to maintain her beauty." (Hylia received a nice hand mirror).

Hylia: "The Lanayru Dragon…I would like to see him someday and see what else he can make. I have seen the Hylian Shield he designed and it was very much of great taste."

Water Dragon: "Surely." She took a huge piece of cake, seeming to take her time, liking her fingers in pleasure.

-o-

It had been about two weeks now since Link had left. Zelda had done a lot of thinking under the tree in the Temple as well as other places. She found herself walking through the forest looking for berries and food like Link had shown her, she even smoked some of the meat Link left with her – she was feeling a bit proud of herself for completing these small deeds. One day she even tried her luck at fishing. Not a day went by recently where she was ecstatically happy, but there were moments of triumph and success –she was beginning to feel a bit lighthearted today compared to when this all began. She had also felt more humble or full of wisdom thanks to all the contemplation she had been doing. Her attitude was reaching maturity and understanding –the way she should be. (It seems Link's plan was working).

**Chapter 8 (Part 2): Metamorphosis**

It was only a week or so later, at the Temple, Zelda woke up to hear a commotion. She came outside of the house. There in the air was a robot of Lanayru design. It came over to her at the house.

Robot: "Hylia, her grace? Bzzrt… yes, we have a message for you from Lanaryu Providence. The Great Dragon has sent us forth to minimize delay. He …" *pink-pink-pink* -a spark flew from the propeller that kept him in the air, "Wishes to meet with you this afternoon to make pleasantries as they call it. He has plans to visit the Temple here to see the Goddess Statue and introduce himself to you. Is this acceptable?"

She was completely taken aback and surprised, but delighted: "He's coming here? Today?"

Robot: "Indubitably."

Hylia: "Well, that should be great! –But…what is it that I can offer him?"

Robot: "Bzzrt… Faulty question; please repeat."

Hylia: "Err.." she tried to think of a way to respond in a manner he would comprehend: "What is it the Lanaryu Dragon would find acceptable as a response to show my gratitude?"

Robot: "Allow me to analyze…" There was brief pause. "…He would be most grateful to learn the ways of the Skyloftian that runs what is known to us as '_The Scrap Shop.'_ Us robots have to thank him for our resurrection yet , ZZZrt, we still lack his techniques and would wish to be programmed in the ways of his '_upgrades_.'"

Hylia: "The Scrap Shop. Yes I know the place; Gondo runs that shop…" she replied as if hesitant. She knew she didn't want to go there; something made her feel like that wouldn't be a good idea right now, not without...Link.

Robot: "That would be satisfactory."

Hylia: "Hmm…"

It was then 2 more robots came down and around from in front of the temple: "Attention, attention!"

They both looked over at them. They carefully held something covered in paper in the air.

2nd Robot: "We have a delivery for you from Lanaryu Providence coming post-hast prior introduction."

Hylia: "What is it?"

They carefully, for a robot that is, unwrapped it and she quickly saw it was an elegant mirror – I suppose the Water Dragon had given the Lanaryu Dragon a message. It was unnecessary for two robots to actually carry it, one would have been fine, but they seemed to be taking precautions. It was smaller than full length but a little wider than one; it had a thick soft blue-gold trim with different types of shells and pearls inlaid in it as well as some grooves on the inside to hold things. She had never seen anything quite like it. But then again, she had never been to the beach before either.

Hylia: "_Wow_… it's _beautiful_," she said, lightly touching the frame.

2nd Robot: "Where should we place it, your Grace? We have been instructed to hang it at your request."

Hylia: "Hmmm… I know a good place for it." She led them into the house and instructed them to hang it inside there, above a small desk near the bed. They actually took care hanging it and were cautious moving around the house. One of them straggled behind, inside though, curious.

3rd Robot: "That's a peculiar image, your Grace. Somewhat reminiscent of what the old sailor-bots talk about." He was looking at the picture of Zelda with her father.

Hylia: "Why Sailor-bots?"

3rd Robot: "They possess many photos depicting their journeys, from epic voyages to small ventures. They seem to feel secure grasping onto such records. Though others claim it's the salt from the sea causing a short-circuit to tighten."

Hylia: "So, this is reminiscent like that of the sailor-bots?"

3rd Robot: "Affirmative. Full of memory and what they call 'past'. Yet she bears a striking resemblance to you."

Something about that statement made her laugh.

3rd Robot: "Are you malfunctioning?"

And that made her laugh even harder. These robots were all the way Link had described.

The robot swung around to the front of her: "Do we need a qualified technician?"

She continued to laugh but answered: "No, I am just fine..um, I didn't catch your name."

3rd Robot: "I am referred to as RDL-25, but you may simply call me 25."

Hylia: "25, huh?"

RDL-25: "Affirmative."

They had now walked outside.

Hylia: "Well, thank you, 25, for the safe delivery of this item. If I ever have any need of assistance or if I wish to enquire more about these sailor-bots would it be appropriate for me to summon you?"

RDL-25: "Summon me-e?" He seemed to be surprised.

Hylia: "Yes, you." She giggled again.

RDL-25: "I might find it best to update my data fields on the subject then. But, ye-es, if her Grace de-desires to summon me I will make myself available, despite the fact that other robots, such as 67, are more efficient."

Hylia: "Why are you not efficient? You seem very interested in such matters."

RDL-25: "Such a statement is fact but I have not been upgraded since my reboot. It is thought that I have some wiring that needs repair for more analytical exertion. This is why I act as a mover-bot."

Hylia: "You mean you may have a short-circuit tightened?"

He did not answer.

Hylia: "Is that what you want? To be a mover-bot?"

RDL-25: "Such acts of self-indulgence and choice is not a part of my programming."

Hylia: "What if I tell you it is. What if I demand it to be?"

RDL-25: "…I suppose, I must obey your orders, your Grace."

Hylia: "It sounds to me like you might be interested in sailor-bot history and that you would like to research the sailor-bots."

RDL-25: "Also sailor-bot technology and class functions. Truth is I… Bzrm…" he grew quiet.

Hylia spoke up, getting used to how to talk to him: "I demand you complete that thought process."

RDL-25: "…Truth is when I process such images I am the one that feels reminiscent. And when I see similar type images, such as the one you have inside, it is as if my saved data is trying to redirect commend but these possesses always cause error."

She looked a little more closely at him. True, Zelda had never seen a sailor-bot before – she had just seen her first real robot today – but it is possible isn't it? Could he be one (a sailor-bot)? Keeping such an entity from reaching his full potential because there was rift in the process seemed like a waste.

Hylia: "I want you to inform the Lanayru Dragon that I wish for you specifically to be upgraded first, when the time comes around. I want to you learn sailor-bot history and technology so it is possible to expand such knowledge further. Is this a task you find acceptable?"

RDL-25: "It. …" He nearly blew a gasket and a small bit of steam poofed out. Finally he said: "Why me-e?" as if grateful but very surprised.

Hylia: "Because I think you're over-qualified for the job; I think you have stored data already accessible for use, and because," she lightly tapped his head "I like you."

He stayed silent.

Hylia: "I'll be counting on you 25, for when I wish to see all this new sailor-bot technology up and running."

He suddenly became more diligent: "I will do as you request, Hylia -my Grace. I am in your debt."

-**o**-

It is true that the Lanayru Dragon visited her that afternoon, only an hour or so after the robots left. Together they talked about Lanayru and its history, along with the sailor-bots and these possible upgrades at the 'Scrap Shop' – the Dragon seemed very pleased to realize how interested and curious she was on these matters, including RDL-25. He also spoke a lot about his crafts and wares and he painted a rather lovely tale that had been told to him from the robots during the use of the time-shift stones. They collectively reported on the fact that it was Link, her Hero that indeed saved his life as well as got Gondo, that 'Scrap Shop' owner, to fix up a few more robots for him via 'Scrapper'. Now these robots themselves use the time shift stones to collect more ancient flowers and they themselves have been able to reboot almost all of the other robots that were onshore (the sailor-bots and sea area still needed help with this though).

Hylia: "That is fantastic!" she grinned, looking excited –and she was, she truly was.

Lanayru Dragon: "Indeed it is! But we still have a lot of work to do. And what Gondo calls 'upgrades' is something I wish to have taught to my robots in order to help these sailor-bots as well as the whole ocean region. We still need to find out what caused the ocean to dry up and how it is we can possibly undo that."

Hylia: "That would be great… And Gondo… I will make sure to talk to him about this. It might even be possible for him to visit you, but on such matters as that I cannot make any promises, for that would be his own will."

Lanayru Dragon: "I understand. But, either way, it would be great if you and Link could visit. I would love to challenge him again and see how his new skills are progressing, so make sure to give him my thanks again."

They talked for awhile longer on matters and the Dragon got to see where Demise had been sealed, as well as the very tree that bore fruit to save his life –he seemed very grateful to that tree and said a few kind words in that Temple, as if giving thanks before he left.

Zelda had made another powerful ally and friend as well as some more plans. Things seemed to be looking up! Yet because there had been so much mention of him, she did begin to wonder where Link was, and what he was doing… "_I'm sure he's just fine_," she told herself in the Temple that afternoon. I'm not sure if she truly believed that or not though.

-**o**-

She sat herself in front of the elegant mirror in the house. She had looked at herself like this quite a few times since Link had left her alone. It had been almost as if she was trying to see who she really was. But this time it was a little different… So much had gone on now, down here… She was not only used to being called Hylia but now as she thought about it she actually smiled. So many people down here liked her and needed her, and her plants and such outside were doing so well. And she had done this all on her own…this maternal instinct, this passion she felt for all the life down here… She felt grateful and happy; she had things to do and she wanted to do it all, yet…a tinge of sadness remained… Link still wasn't around, but… he would be back.

Either way, she looked again at the mirror paying attention now. She realized it had been months since she got a haircut. She remembered thinking about it before but now, well, it was time to at least trim her bangs – they covered her eyes completely if she combed them straight down.

So after a quick wash in the bathroom that evening, she returned to the mirror with a pair of fine scissors. All her hair was down and wet. She combed her bangs down straight and grabbed them with her left hand, keeping them in order. With the other hand she cut a straight line through them – her bangs were now cut, hanging just over her eye brows. She then in a very slight downward zag cut the hair that normally hung down over her ears about a quarter-inch, the same way she was used to it. The back she could not do on her own, but it felt fine to her as she combed it all again. She made sure to fix any imperfections before cleaning up.

"There, that's much better," she said to herself. Her hair was still a little longer then she usually kept it but she liked it. The hair she usually kept tied together in lace trim by her cheeks, she decided against tying that hair together decoratively today – she felt as if it was time for a change. However…as she stared at herself she still felt something was a-miss. But what?

At first she tried putting it up in a ponytail, and then she curled the ends, and finally she put in a little braid here and there but it just didn't feel right. She combed it back out each time.

"Hmm…" She put the comb down next to a fine, red-velvety bag. The bag now caught her attention and she began to stare at it, remembering where she had gotten it… Eldin. She reached out her hand and opened up the bag, finally taking out the golden piece of jewelry from it, the gorons gift to her. She held it in her hand staring at the 3 gorgeous stones… She began to remember the gorons and specifically little Maka, the little girl, who wore charms on her arms and in her hair; many of the females had worn similar charms in their hair… She thought on that for a moment, and then again looked at herself in the mirror. "Is that a silly thing to think of?" she though, imagining the charm she held in her own hair. She would not want to wear it like they did; she didn't wish to use the charm draping down in a ponytail, or just hanging back like they did, that's too…ruggish?

"Hmm…" She looked down at it again, now paying attention to the two gold clips: the harp and the inscription. She read it again to herself: "_Dear Hylia: Our Guiding Star."_ Was that true? Is that the person she was? Finally perhaps it had settled into her mind, her heart, that that was the person she had come to want to be and that she could be.

"A-ha" she thought; it was indeed a sudden a-ha moment. She took the two golden clips and clipped them to the back of her head; her hair in the back mostly covered them but the 3 gems now hung, strung across her forehead overtop her bangs. The longer hair that hung next to her bangs began to obscure the golden chain, making it look as if the rest of the jewelry piece disappeared, charmingly, behind it. It looked very similar to a type of regal attire, a headdress. She remembered reading the stories, the 'fairy tales' about kings and queens and such from her father; this piece made her remember those great heroes and legends and how she hoped it wasn't all just wish-wash. Though she wasn't sure whether or not this was the golden chains created intention, she thought it was perfect and very goddess-like set upon her forehead like this. "Yet, something still feels slightly amiss…"

She looked around the room and found herself looking through an old chisel box Link had left behind –it was the box he kept his wood crafting tools in. There were 4 wood scraps inside in the shape of long rectangles. Such little rectangles came from the need to find exact precision on a practice piece of wood before working on the real piece. 4 little rectangles… They would look charming between the 3 gems, she thought. "I would like a part of the surface plants upon my 'crown'" – she needed to giggle at herself for referring to it as a 'crown.' "Plus, Link made these…" she looked at them in her hand, "Not on purpose, but…still…" It made her heart warm a little to think about him again… "Perhaps a little sanding, then I could clamp a small hole and attach them to see how they look." And so she did; now the golden chain with 3 gems held 4 rectangle 'beads' placed between them. (She hadn't known it at the time but half those 'beads' were from Skyloft, while the rest he collected down here (perhaps such a thing was even more suiting and symbolic).

She sat there looking at herself in the mirror with this headdress now in place – the beads jiggled slightly as she moved her head. She smiled at herself bashfully. She admitted that maybe it was a little silly but it did look formal and suiting of Hylia. Maybe even a little familiar. Maybe…all this wasn't so bad. Maybe…she could do this. Maybe…she wasn't Hylia _or_ Zelda but something Link had told her long ago: both. She suddenly grew sad again remembering him and realizing how long he's been gone. "Maybe he is right, but still…" she said to herself, putting the golden headdress back onto the table for the night. "I can't do it without him…" she looked at herself again, but then looked away. "I miss him…"

She stood up and peered out the window. It was pitch black out there, besides the faint light of the moon behind some clouds. "It's been so long now… Come back soon," she spoke out to the night from behind the window before getting into bed. "Please come back soon…"

-**o**-

It was that next morning, unbeknownst to Zelda, as the bright morning sun poured down into her garden, movement gently shook the leaves. This had been where she placed that chrysalis she had found _so_ many days ago. It hung off a lower branch, basking in the sun. It had gained some girth since then and now seemed to be wriggling and moving once again. There was a crack, then an opening formed, and a moist but very vividly colored butterfly emerged, crawling up the now empty cocoon and on top of the leaf in the sun. It spread open its wings to dry. It was a stunningly beautiful blue and yellow morpho butterfly. Here it was now, basking in the sun, getting ready to take off, but not yet – not until its wings were dry and ready. These things take time.

It basked in the sun and soaked up the warmth until maybe 30 minutes had past. The insect's wings fluttered faster and faster. It again walked but then… off it went, into the air, its bright scales now shimmering in the light as it glided by the trees and set off to see the forest. It flew up into the sky and away to complete its new life.


	12. Chapter 9a: SkyloftTrouble & KnightsAP

**NOTE**_: Skyloft…is a pretty small place – the whole area in the clouds is fairly small, so, in order to explain some inconsistencies (such as "Where are everyone's parents?" for example) I'm assuming there are more islands up there, maybe another small 'city' or two farther away, cities similar to Skyloft or places like Thunderhead or perhaps the long ago origin of the 'City in the Sky' (it looks a lot different from Skyloft; maybe it isn't Skyloft?). So I'm assuming for this story there is just a tad more in that sky then meets the eye – more places people could have built overtime – nothing too dramatic though. I'm sure people could come up with a few ways to expand; I mean just look what we've done to the earth. _

**-o-**

His deeds in Eldin now well over, Link returned to Faron Woods to bring the supplies he collected from there to his well unfinished home. Trying to be careful and unseen, which wasn't all that difficult for a naturally quite, low-key fellow to do, he made more stucco -a lot of it. It would create a stronger foundation (it made the place stand strong against weather), and allow him to expand the place further. After completing the finishing touches the stucco did smell a bit since it still needed to dry. It might take awhile to dry… Best not to sleep inside there tonight…

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble**

Still needing a place to get away for awhile, Link decided to visit Skyloft – he was sure his room in the Academy would still be free even though it's been awhile – all his stuff was still there. He should clean out the place before someone else did it for him. But for now he had other things on his mind, such as something Zelda brought up awhile ago: her father. He wondered what might be going on.

Link flew in the clouds on his crimson loftwing and dropped himself down near the Bazaar in Skyloft. It was almost instant that he realized there had been a change. More people were here; people he had never seen before, surprisingly. He assumed they must be from one of the other cities – perhaps the Academy was accepting new members and people were coming to apply. He brushed it off and went inside to see what was new.

Instantly the smell of fresh food and brews entered his nostrils, as well as the scent of a type of musk incense he spotted at the fortune tellers booth – but it wasn't just the normal booths there, about 5 more somehow crammed inside next to them now. What was this all of the sudden? Curious he took a look around.

There was a new food and noodle shop, some type of mini treasure chest game, a novelty shop called "B_izarre Bazaar," _and other stands. People were crowding half the booths, especially a small one in the back, so he couldn't see what they were selling. Another group hung around the "_Scrap Shop_" flying some sort of contraption around while something was being crafted in the back – even he was crowded. But the potion lady and her husband only had two guests. Link had gotten to know them semi-well since he bought things there during his little adventure, so he decided to ask them what was going on. As he walked over, half still looking around, the potion lady recognized him:

Luv: "Link! Ho-ho" she clapped, "Haven't seen you in awhile! What is it that I can get you?"

Link: "What's going on around here? There are new shops?"

Luv: "Ah, yes, pretty nice ones too! It seems Skyloft has gotten a few new residents over the past few months or so – has it been that long since you've been back?"

Link: "Yea, actually. New residents?"

Luv: "Yes, yes! New customers galore too – it's fantastic!"

Customer: "Excuse me, ma'm, can I get some of this?"

Luv directed her attention to her customer: "Of course! That'll be 20 rupees."

Link stood there still a little confused: "Where did they come from?"

Customer2: "How much is this potion?"

Luv: "50 rupees but well worth it, I assure you!"

Customer2: "Can you tell me how long the effects last?"

Luv: "One moment please-"she turned back to Link quickly, "Listen, you going to buy anything or stand in the way? I have other customers I need to attend to."

Link: "Ah..yea, yea -I'll take the guardian."

Luv: "Fantastic!"

He then made his way around. It seemed like the most crowded booth in the back was selling wooden figures and small statues but he couldn't make them out too great from here- then suddenly a voice called out from behind him (another shopkeeper):

Rupin: "Hey, hey, right here, I've got some great new things here!"

Link spun around to see the guy creepily too close, as he tried to lure Link in to see his new merchandise. He decided to take a look – new arrows might be very nice. He also noticed some new shields; sacred shields were piled up and something called "Hero Shields" looked out of stock.

Rupin: "Please now take a look!"

People were hustling and pushing around. He purchased some arrows.

The Gear shopkeeper was surprisingly happy, and it seemed he wasn't faking it this time.

Rupin: "Thank you so much!" he grinned, "Even threw in a few extra for you – I owe you, it's only fair!"

Then he ran off to catch another customer – Link turned around wondering what that was about…but 55 arrows for the price of 30 wasn't bad, so he didn't complain.

He then headed over to the 'Item Check' in curiosity as to what he still had there. Peatrice had her head resting on her hand, seemingly bored and not busy. But as soon as Link made his way over she sat upright, seemingly nervous.

Peatrice: "What are _you doing here_?"

He hesitated: "Ahh… huh?"

Peatrice: "Sleaze ball – trying to get on my good side again?" She folded her arms and held her head up proudly, "Don't think I don't realize what you were trying to do."

Link was completely clueless: "What do you mean?"

Peatrice: "Trying to have yourself a little side candy, thinking I wouldn't know any better or ever find out!"

Link: "_What?"_

Peatrice: "I know about your _girlfriend._ Yet you tried to seduce me –Granted I _am _pretty hard to resist." She fluffed her pigtail.

"_Oh, goddess, not this again"_ – he thought to himself.

Link: "Peatrice, I didn't do anything – I turned you down, remember?"

She looked very sad: "I guess you did but you still spent the night with me."

Link: "…I visited your house?"

She regained pride: "You used to visit me all the time, and I thought we had something… But…" she grew sad and bored again, putting her head back into her hand. "I suppose when your great mission ended you had no more use for me, and you forgot all about me like a cheap floozy…"

Link: "It's not like that, Peatrice."

Peatrice: "No, it's okay, I understand –Goddess and all -whooyea"-with lackluster she circled her wrist around the air for emphasis.

He was at a loss for words…

Peatrice: "But, I suppose too, it is pretty romantic." She sat up with a sparkle in her eye, putting her hands together in awe and love by her face.

He was even more so at a loss for words and his face looked ever confused…

Peatrice: "You had the heart to turn me down gently despite how strongly you felt about me so you could stand by your _true love_."

…Now maybe a small bit of fear crept into his confusion... Was she mad, delusional, awestruck or what? He didn't know. Either way it sounds like the word had gotten out about Zelda, Hylia and everything.

Peatrice: "Truly is valiant, I must admit –_so_ _strong-willed_."

He uncomfortably smiled trying to pretend he understood what was going on.

She suddenly went back to normal: "So what brings you here today? Want me to hold something?"

Link: "Yea, I…wanted to see what I had in storage."

Peatrice: "One moment please…"

Well, _that _was a little awkward, but she allowed him to collect a few things he had left behind. He had to admit, she wasn't that bad – she actually was kind of cute and he may have considered it but (his feelings about Zelda aside), she just looked _way_ to much like her father… *chills*

He existed the Bazaar through the opposite door he entered, getting a good view now of the broken bridge leading to where the island with the giant Goddess statue (and Sky View Temple) used to be before he sent it crashing down to earth to seal away Demise. He was surprised to see a small crowd of people there chatting. He took a few steps closer realizing a type of mini-shrine was set up there now with trinkets, charms and wooden figurines laid out, as if in offering. He stood there trying to figure out what was occurring… One of the young girls in the group of 4 talking suddenly squealed out in joy catching his attention:

Brunette: "I can't believe it! This is (mumble-mumble)"

Blonde: "I know! But wouldn't you (whisper-whisper)"

All 4 girls: "Ah ha-ha-(girlish giggles)"

Link watched the girls chat in a circle, occasionally speaking louder in excitement. He wasn't the type to spy but everything that was happening here seemed really strange so he made his way closer, under where the bridge was to get a better look at what was up there – something about the location and 'shrine' told him not to try and compete with the cackling girls face-to-face. He listened as he tried to make out the 'shrine' – he noticed a small mirror, at least a few mini-goddess statues and some kind of person or figure, lots of little ones everywhere with ribbons and bells and such:

Short haired girl: "Yes, yes, but I know I would like to get so lucky!"

They all giggled again.

Blonde: "-I can't believe you just _said that_!"

They all giggled again.

Short haired girl: "But it's so true. _Oh_, the things I would do to him!"

Brunette: "You have no shame, girl! But really…WOW this is where it was, and this is where it all happened, this is where it fell from."

As the girls looked down into the clouds he took a step back making sure to be out of sight; he couldn't make out any other details of what was up there anyways.

Brunette: "Wouldn't you love to go down and see it?"

Girl with bandana: "To the surface? You think it's real?"

Brunette: "Of course it's real!"

Blonde: "But...wouldn't you be scared?"

Brunette: "…I suppose so but I believe."

Short haired girl: "For sure! I know I want to see it someday – soon as I graduate Prep-school!"

Blonde: "Well _that'll be_ awhile."

Short haired girl: "_Hey!"_

Brunette: "Totally, but same here, let's –"

"-Hey, Link is that you?" a familiar voice suddenly interrupted and forced him to turn around; it was Pipit. Link walked towards him closer to the Bazaar.

Pipit: "Long time no see," he grinned nobly; "How is everything?"

Link shrugged: "Fine, I guess."

Pipit: "Really? –Oh that's great news!"

Link: "How about you?" –it just came out of his mouth like a courteously reflex.

Pipit: "Well, good, I think…" he touched the side of his face and made a frazzled expression. "Things have just been real busy and, well…" he leaned in closer lowering his voice "-I can be frank with you right?"

Link: "Of course. What's wrong?"

Pipit sighed: "It's Karane and my mother, that's all. I don't know what to do with them. They're both coming at me from different sides. And you're good with girls, right?"

Link wasn't sure about that but..: "What's going on?"

Pipit: "Well, Karane went ahead and visited my mother one night when I was on patrol – patrol has been really important lately given all the new people and excitement around – there's been some trouble and some vandalism at night –but I"

Link interrupted: "-_Vandalism_?"

Pipit's expression changed: "Oh, yes, maybe you don't know… Some destruction and objects being left –dropped, thrown- during the night. Mostly the night watch flying around deters them but some make it through or some just wait during the day –least one group did."

Link: "Why?"

Pipit: "It's because of, you know, the whole story, of everything that's happened, with Hylia. It's not so bad now but initially, particularly the week afterwards, there was a _huge _uproar. People left town, moved away while others, like most of the people you see now, flew in. To see the evidence themselves, to witness the scene – mostly just visitors but some moved right in – I guess you could call those the devotees."

Link: "Who moved out?"

Pipit: "Well…Wryna and Jackamar for one, which was a real shame – we need a new repairman now."

Link: "Jackamar? But he loved it here -why?"

Pipit: "Yes, I know – he clearly didn't want to go but, his wife... Little Kukiel was pretty beat up about it too -they dragged her away crying, but Wryna threw a fit, an uproar, almost started a protest. Gaepora and the instructors managed to calm her down but after that she absolutely refused to have anything to do with Skyloft anymore –a few people joined her and they took off. Not too long after that news spread. Some people agree with her, hence the vandalism for example, and other things..."

Link looked shocked: "What? –Why?"

Pipit: "People can't always accept the truth. That Hylia would assume human form for example – I know _that idea_ has really caused some outrage and hatred; they say it's sacrilegious, vile, antithetical and a huge lie, even a ploy. I can't say it wasn't all shocking to learn about but… even I had some doubts but…" he looked at Link as if wanting reassurance in his convictions.

Link looked back at him with seriousness and disbelief – everything was the stone cold truth to him (because it was).

Pipit: "I know you wouldn't lie and I sure know Gaepora speaks of it as the truth. I cannot overlook the obvious or doubt the reality of the situation. I saw how you were coming in and out of Skyloft and how you changed so much all of the sudden for instance…that can't be faked."

Link looked pretty concerned: "I…I don't know what to say…"

Pipit: "I think you've already said a lot without mouthing a word. I know I can trust you, and I owe you, probably for much more than just Karane too…"

Link fell silent for a moment trying to take in what he gathered from Pipit…

Pipit: "But ah…listen, thank you, Link –really, I mean it."

Link: "No, it's okay, really…" despite wanting to know more, he figured he should temporarily change the subject, since it wasn't what they were originally talking about. Pipit seemed like he needed help with something. "But Karane you said, and your mother?"

Pipit: "Oh, yes. As I was saying… she went and visited my mother one night, straight out told her she was my girlfriend. And now I don't know how to deal with it… My mother and I were at odds before this and now –and Karane seems to get offended whenever I bring it up. –I…" he shook his head, "It's no good. All my mother talks about is marriage and being a grandma and how great it would be –I don't want her giving Karane ideas; I have no idea _where _her mind is! Spending my rupees on housecleaning instead of groceries – I'm already strapped for rupees! I've been trying to save up. I couldn't afford such a thing nor do I think I'm ready for it! Plus the stress with night patrol, I've been doing double duties –and it's my responsibility to uphold the rules and protect these people! You know how it is! But they just don't get it!"

Link: "I see… And you've told them both this?"

Pipit: "Karane knows how I feel about work –she used to be happy about it but now she feels left out or something. My mother just …" he sighed.

Link: "Can I do anything to help?"

Pipit: "Not sure really... How do you deal with it? –Women?"

Link: "I… Huh? What do you mean?"

Pipit: "You get along with everyone so well. They both adore you. What do I do here?"

Link: "Tell them the truth?" He thought for a moment "…Try paying Karane a little extra attention so she doesn't feel forgotten, or maybe just visit your mother _with _Karane to make sure she doesn't get any ideas from her?"

Pipit: "I would but then Mom would just say it right in front of her –probably has already…"

Link: "Talk to Karane about it…?"

Pipit: "Then _I_ would be giving her ideas!"

Link hesitated: "Do you…want me to talk to her for you?"

Pipit: "No, no I couldn't ask you to do such a thing, but…" he leaned in. "Would you?"

Link: "I…guess I _could_." He didn't much like being 'match-maker', but he remembered, after all, who started the whole argument between Pipit and his mother (Link was the one cleaning the house), so maybe he owned him a favor after all… He felt guilty about it.

Pipit beamed: "Great! But say…I suppose since I have a few minutes I should stop by the Bazaar and get Karane a little something, so she knows I'm thinking of her, right? That sounds good, plus I'm right here!"

Link: "True…"

Pipit: "Thanks so much, Link, really! I owe you again!" He began to back away, as if ready to run into the Bazaar, his troubles solved.

Link waved: "Yea…"

Pipit waved back: "I'll see you later!"

Link felt guilty again –he probably milked a good 120 rupees off him through his mother, Pipit really didn't owe him anything… He figured he'd visit Karane tonight after he got some other things done; his mother was probably a lost cause, but sweet and good intentioned.

-o-

So back now Link went past the shrine and to the Academy – what Pipit had told him about the vandals and people coming in and out of town deeply troubled him and he wanted to find out what was going on. He figured he'd find out more there from Gaepora if he could.

He walked into the building from the upper floor to get to the master room –Gaepora's place. He stepped inside and looked around: a few books were open on the table but no one was there. Link quickly looked outside from the upper balcony window scanning for him somewhere out there with no luck, nor was he inside anywhere…suppose he missed him. But as he stood there in the upper quadrant he found himself next to Zelda's old room, so he took a peek inside. The place was barren of any of her things – just a bare mattress and a plain wood dresser sat collecting dust. It was a little strange to see it this way even though he expected it…it made him think back to old memories. He felt nostalgic. It also made him realize this is how his room should look – he better start cleaning up before he left.

Just as he shut the door and went to exit the building Instructor Owlan walked in.

Owlan: "Oh, Link, you started me -what a surprise! What brings you back to the Academy?"

Link: "I was looking for Gaepora just now actually."

Owlan: "Is everything with Zelda all right?"

Link: "Oh, no it's nothing like that-she's fine. I just wanted to ask him what's going on up here in Skyloft; all these people and…I heard there might be trouble."

Owlan: "Ah, I see what you're getting at… Come with me and I'll fill you in with the details."

Link walked with Owlan towards his quarters.

Owlan took out a key to open his room: "Oolo prefers I keep the door locked for now. Last he went outside some people tormented him, tried to pluck out a leaf. I think he feels safer this way for now."

They both entered the room to be greeted by Oolo.

Oolo: "Don't go thinking I didn't hear you out there now."

Owlan: "I don't doubt you did. Well, please take a seat Link, I –Oh. I should fetch my book from the other room, excuse me one moment."

Owlan briefly stepped out of the room.

Oolo: "How's everything going in Faron? –same boring place?"

Link: "Generally, I'd say, but a few people are moving in. How have you been handling all the attention here?"

Oolo: "I've gotten used to it…" he played himself off as shy.

Owlan re-entered: "Don't play games with us, Oolo," he turned to Link, "He's been loving all the attention – everyone treats him like a cute little puppy – he's spoiled now."

Oolo scrunched his face: "I regret that."

Owlan playfully poked Oolo's belly: "Just look at these extra pounds – spoiled rotten!"

Oolo looked defensive but quickly shrugged it off: "Ah, what can I say. The girls have been making me this lovely seed cake and what they call nut rolls. Then they sit me in their beds and stroke my leaves – just look at them!" he flopped on his belly to expose his long, healthy green leaves. "They've never looked so good!"

Link and Owlan laughed.

Link: "They sure do look nice." He couldn't help but stroke them a little himself.

Oolo: "Hey! Stop that! Only the ladies can do it!"

Owlan: "You calling me a lady?"

Oolo: "Well, no… true, I guess Link is okay…"

They laughed again.

Owlan: "So picky now, you see?" He shut the door and opened the book, taking out a newly pressed leaf, placing it on the table. "But listen, Link, you had questions you needed answered, yes? Geapora won't be back for a couple more days, he went off to try and talk to the neighboring sky villages about everything – to come to some kind of agreement and finish an investigation. We have been busy constructing new buildings and trying to expand valuable small island chains to accommodate the issue and create these villages. As I'm sure you've noticed there have been some drastic changes lately. But I'll be glad to tell you what I can."

Link explained to him everything he'd seen and the things Pipit had said to him about the vandalism and such: "So what's going on?"

Owlan: "Yes, it seems to be the consequences of us deciding to tell the truth. You see, Geapora, Horwell, Eagus and I had a few meetings. We saw much of the events as foretold unfolding before us – as Zelda disappeared and you went searching for her I mean. One thing we knew for sure is that we needed to make certain of the goddess's safety, hence why we covered things up and kept things here as hush-hush as possible as you did what you needed to do; we wanted there to be no uproar. We didn't know for sure everything going on, but considering Geapora saw you take the Goddess's Sword and Fi, things seemed pretty obvious though unbelievable, none-the-less, to us -it was clear you were the chosen Hero of the Goddess. We had good reason to assume the goddess reborn was Zelda, since the timing of the ritual was right and you clearly stated so to us, though not directly. There was a lot of discussion about how to help you, her, and the situation regarding the Skyloftians. These tales have been handed down to us from generation to generation but as you know so much has been lost over time, including faith, and so many of us began to think of the Surface as myth-the Great War as myth, fairy tales as just tales. But, sooner or later, the people would catch on to what was occurring. We had a lot of figuring things out to do; a lot of 'what if' scenarios were played out between us in our discussions. It seemed best for the sake of future generations and history to just be honest about everything when the time came, when the goddess had been saved and so on. We didn't expect the Island of the Goddess to fall from the sky, but that was indeed the event we could not disguise. That is when everything became apparent and some of the people became panic struck. We met again after you and Zelda returned, luckily very soon afterwards. You confirmed everything: the Surface was safe again, ready for humanity to return to it. But just because the Surface is ready for humanity again doesn't mean all of humanity was ready for _it_. Her father was relived she wanted to stay down on the surface; even though it was heart-breaking for him to see her go. He had a feeling things might end up as they are here..."

Link: "Does this mean Zelda is still in danger?"

Owlan: "For now, absolutely not. Anyone who would actually want to harm her denies existence of the surface, thus they will not reach her. In the future, however, that may change…along with other things."

Link: "You all knew something like this might happen to Skyloft? Why didn't you tell us any of this?"

Owlan: "The both of you already had much to worry about. You were already doing so much."

Link: "…What does this mean now? You all predicted this would happen, but how?"

Owlan: "Great wars of peace and freedom can lead to civil wars such as this – idolic wars. I suppose some men are destined for great things while others doomed to a life of self-deception, doubt and judgment -a shadow to the real world."

Link: "So, people refuse to believe that all the stories are real and now react with fear and hostility. Their hearts bleed –merits unaligned."

Owlan: "I see you've taken some of my philosophy lectures to heart, good. Yes, more than their eyes are closed despite the answers being in plain sight. This is the truth."

Link: "We can try to reason with them, to open the path for them to find the truth."

Owlan: "Perhaps – and this is what we are attempting. Then again though, some people refuse to even believe in the great Levias even though we've been interacting with him personally for many years now. So to believe that everyone will resort to logic and reason when they never possessed it may be foolish in itself."

Link seemed troubled: "…True."

Owlan: "It's nothing of your doing, Link. It's just a matter of reaching them or coming to some type of understanding. So far the only 'understanding' those who refuse to believe will come to is separation and hostility –they are just shocked, they just need guidance is all. They have been fleeing Skyloft, proclaiming the Headmaster is delusional, cruel, and deceptive, even evil. We have had to stay behind to try and help these people change their minds as well as quell any fears –you see, once one person begins to panic it spreads. There are believers that do want to go to the surface but considering it is their mothers and brothers that fight against them on the matter it is hard to follow through. Myself, the Headmaster and the other instructors are making sure to ease these burdens through various means so those that do descend do not feel guilty about their choices, and those that choose not to, do not hold it against those that do. I myself am attempting to do it through speech and education; Oolo has been very helpful in this. We cannot just allow our people to separate on such poor, hostile, uninformed terms. Nor do we want them to descend on these terms or the vandalism will be only a minor issue we face."

Link: "I understand that, sure, it just seems so…unforgiving, so narrow-minded."

Owlan: "I could agree; we all agree, but we are not the ones that know for sure, nor are we the ones that hide. Only those who have seen the whole can direct such authority."

Link ascertained that could be a purposefully given cryptic response. Was there something more Link could do? He wanted there to be.

Owlan: "It's been a slow journey to understanding but luckily, just as there are some that fiercely don't believe, there are those that fiercely do, and these are the good folks who remain on this main island today. But perhaps overexcitement is also not great either. I have run into a few fanatics; if they simply descend they could get lost, or hurt –I fear a few may have tried to reach the Surface unsuccessfully already. They too are uninformed, but in a different manner."

Link put his hand to his chin in thought; it seemed to make sense. Even Zelda needed help maintaining herself on the Surface; everyone has specialties and needs guidance; pure will alone whether it spawns from excitement or distain is not enough to survive. Plus how would a bunch of absent minded Skyloftians descending to the surface all at once affect the folks already living down there –the gorons, the kikiwis, etc.? Just as Skyloft was formed and set up this repopulation back down to the surface also must be set up: "I see…"

Owlen: "It's all a delicate balance we're trying to fix."

Maybe it would be better just to take the stable people and families and leave the others behind, but is that the right thing to do? Link had a bad feeling he was going to be forced to make such decisions shortly…but he did have a few ideas.

Link: "I need to think about it more. I will figure something out, soon."

Owlan: "Good."

A few moments of silence passed between them as an understanding seemed to have been reached.

Link: "Will you come visit us at the Surface someday? You would love the forest."

Owlan: "Oolo told me a lot about the forest. I would _love_ to Link, once this all blows over. I wish I could already be there."

He smiled at Link with pride and assurance, much the way a proud teacher would a student…who was much more than a student now though.

Owlan: "…Well, duty calls, Link. I am due back at the Pumpkin any moment now. There has been a gathering set to go there tonight and I agreed to help out. It tonight; feel free to stop by but be forewarned, it may not be pretty."

Link: "Ah, I see." He still seemed a little shocked and downhearted, learning all this news.

Owlan: "Anything else you want to know though, before I'm forced to take leave?"

Link: "No, I don't think so…"

Owlan put his key on the desk: "Take your time leaving. Besides, Oloo might like the company."

Link: "Alright…thanks, Owlan."

Owlan: "Anytime, friend. Thank you." With that he was out the door, closing it behind him.

Link remained seated, looking down at the patterns on the rug, thinking.

Oolo waddled over: "Don't look so down, Link. We'll figure something out."

Link: "I'm sure we will."

Oolo: "Just look at me! You helped me a lot by bringing me to Owlan. Though he was a little weird with me at first... He took me around the Academy, then around the island. I learned a lot about this place quick. I like it here –least when it was peaceful, before the Isle of the Goddess descended. Though, maybe I could have predicted this too when looking back to how people reacted to me, or who believed me when I talked about where I was from…"

Link: "Hmm, I see… Is that why you prefer to stay in here?"

Oolo: "Mhmm."

The two of them continued to talk about more trivial things for awhile. Talking to Oolo made Link realize Oolo himself and other people and objects from the surface seemed to open people's minds about things; seemed only reasonable that proof of some kind would do such a thing… What more 'proof' could Link find?

The Pumpkin made its way into the conversation. Oolo heard it was acting as a hotel type establishment at the moment, renting out beds for the night for all the guests visiting. Owlan was a part of some group giving lectures by request to them about the island, about the Goddess and her mortal journey – though apparently he told an abridged version.

Link: "Abridged version?"

Oolo: "Well, yes. You wouldn't want people flocking to the surface to see the Temple or go in search of you and this Goddess out of the blue now would you? So he tells me he leaves certain stuff out."

Link: "Maybe I should stop by and listen in."

Oolo: "You're funeral."

Link: "But you just said he leaves things out?"

Oolo: "Yea but people _know you._ People from not-round here will catch on fast enough."

But remembering the Pumpkin made him remember Bamboo Island – maybe catching up on some swordplay would be a good idea in the meantime.

Oolo: "I don't see how it's a bad idea. Go ahead. I could use a nap anywho~ Catch you later?"

Link: "Yea, I'll be back later tonight."

Oolo: "You're room has been locked up, if you didn't notice. Keep telling them they should just take down the signs."

Link: "Unwanted visitors?"

Oolo: "Yup. But I know where they've got it, the key. Just stop by later – I'll get it to you."

Something about that remark did make Link a little uneasy but at the same time is it a bad thing to be recognized? He wasn't going to tip toe around, he had nothing to worry about, but he figured he'd stay low key none the less if he could. Even if he did get recognized as the Hero, perhaps it was a quick route into finding out people's thoughts on the matter. Who would believe him and who would not? He could well handle himself and danger, so a few angry mobs shouldn't be a big deal. He needed to see what Owlan, Zelda's Father and the others were dealing with – this all well explained why Zelda's father hadn't come down to visit her as well; he has been far too busy. Link could not give anyone direct clues as to how to reach the surface, but maybe he could answer some questions and calm the storm. The best way to do it was to get out there, right? So off he went back into the sky on his crimson loftwing. First he felt like heading to Bamboo Island to let off a little steam and test his new blade in comparison to the old; the bamboo was a fickle thing and a good measure for that. Then maybe he'd sneak in on Owlan's lecture.

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble (Part 2): Knights a Plenty**

At Bamboo Island Link found a few people testing their skills; the room was rowdy and excited as he walked in. There seemed to be a good 5 or 6 extra people everywhere he looked lately. He recognized Parrow (Orielle's brother) there, relaxing after having a good go, apparently, and walked over towards him. They watched Peater (aka '_Mr. Skyloft'_) seemingly doing a pretty decent job showing off his skills to the crowd in critique of their style.

Parrow: "Not bad for an old man!" he joked with Link.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "_Ha-ha!_ I'm a seasoned professional!" He finished.

Young man: "60 cuts!"

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "As I said." He was actually modest about it – not a real show off. "Next person to top that gets the best reward."

Parrow cocked up his eyebrow: "Hmm professional you say?" He seemed a little upset that no one could beat Peater so far (everyone in the room did). He patted Link's shoulder with some emphasis. "I've got a professional right here for you, old man."

'_Mr. Skyloft'_ looked over recognizing Link and laughed: "Well, bring him right on over then!"

Parrow looked at Link: "Come on man, there's no way you can't beat him."

Link: "Why do you say that?" –I suppose he should have known…

Parrow chuckled crudely: "Don't be so modest, Link. We all know." He seemed calm about it -Link took that as a good sign. "But I won't call you out on it or anything; we're just here to have a little fun." The way he said that made it seem like he was well aware of the stress elsewhere in the sky –already a foreshadowing of what might be to come.

Link drew his sword and walked towards a sweaty Peater: "May I give it a go?"

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Of course, son."

Link gave him 10 rupees.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "You know you don't have to."

Link: "Of course, I do; I'm no one special," he gave Peater a look as if to go along.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Ahh, no, of course not. But it's been awhile, son! It's good to see you. But! –_Ah-Ha_!" he gestured with his sword, "_I bet you can't beat my 60 cuts!"_

Maybe staying inconspicuous was going to be as hard as Oolo had suggested, but he was going to try. Right now it wasn't an issue -so far Parrow and Peater didn't seem eager to point him out; perhaps they were a few of the stable ones on his side. Link didn't know most of the others here, so how would they know him? He just wanted to have some fun cutting bamboo just like everybody else.

Link stared down the bamboo shaft mentally cutting it over and over, preparing for the real thing and Peater got by the time clock.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Ready? Go!"

56 cuts.

Young man: "No way! So close!" Another guy shouted: "Do it again! You _so_ got this!"

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Yea, go on ahead. You were close, but _still not as good_," he rubbed his own chin enduringly.

Link gave Peater 10 more rupees.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Ready? Go!"

58 cuts.

Young men: "No _way_!" "So totally close; he's got you creamed!"

Parrow: "Come on, man, you gotta beat him!"

'_Mr. Skyloft' _laughed, taking 10 more of Link's rupees.

Link: "You sure? I went twice already. Aren't they waiting?"

One of the young men heard him: "No way man, we've been here for an hour already trying to touch this guy but you're the only one to come so close! We wanna see this!" "Yea!"

Link: "All right." He focused on the newly set up bamboo pole realizing how he might get in a few more cuts.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Ready? Go!"

59 cuts.

Young men: "Whoooa!" "Yea, Yea!" Claps and a really high pitched drawn out whistle at him flew up from the back row. "_Do it!" _Parrow too cheered him on.Wow, were they really this excited about it?

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "_Very close_."

Link spoke to Peater: "I see how you've done it now," he smiled, happy to have found out the secret of bamboo slicing with this new sword of his now –he liked a challenge after all.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_ smiled proudly: "So you think you can do it?"

Link took a breath and tossed Peater 20 more rupees.

Link: "I will at least match you; those are all the rupees you'll get from me."

The on looking crowd seemed to view it as a promise, a direct threat to 'power' –it was awesome, exciting and they really wanted to see it happen. The claps and encouraging words got louder and another drawn out, possibly inappropriate whistle echoed.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Good job! Set us a new record then." He got back to the time clock: "Ready? Go!"

59 cuts.

The crowd went wild and Peater laughed, also excited: "Come on, son, I thought you were going to match? You got one more shot to do it!"

Link took a breath and wiped the sweat off his brow. He shook his arms out to relax and un-tense before this last attempt.

Young men: "_Come on, man; who do you think you are? Slice up this guy_!" "New rec_ooooooord_!" –someone yelled in hope. "Slice! -Slice! –Slice! –Slice!" one guy stared chanting as the next bamboo piece stood ready to cut; 2 more guys joined in, almost the whole room then joined in: "Slice!- Slice! -Slice! -Slice!" "_Woooo_!" "-Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice!"

Link began to laugh a little bit at the display. It was indeed turning into a fun time here.

Young man: "Come _oooo_n! _Woooooo!_"

Link took his place ready to slice.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_: "Ready?" People continued calling out. "_Go_!"

The whole time the room chanted: "-Slice! Slice! Slice! Slice!" -Up until the end. The seconds were ticking and the bamboo was running out. 57-58-59-

The timer beeped.

The young guy yelled: "61! Siiix-teeea oooone!" The room broke out in cheers as if relived. Link had _just _beat Peater's score. Everyone came closer to Link and high fived each other, and him. "Great job, man!" "Really, how did you do it?" –One asked.

'_Mr. Skyloft'_ cut in: "That's for us to know and you to find out."

Young man: "He's quick, this guy," he was referring to Link.

Young guy: "Top score, finally a new score on the board, '_Mr. Skyloft.'_

A few of them went over to the board and added the new score to the top of the board –it seemed as if this place had become very popular in the past few months; these guys seemed to come by somewhat regularly for training considering all those names on that board Link saw now.

Young guy with the pen writing on the board: "61 cuts… So," he looked back at Link, "What's your name anyways? We need to put it up on the board."

Link was quiet. Peater and Parrow were quite too, looking at Link standing there, scratching the back of his head now as everyone looked back at him, waiting for a response.

Link chuckled, a little embarrassed.

Young guy with the pen put his hand down from the board: "Seriously, what's your name? –Don't you want your score on the board?"

It was a simple question, a simple request and it had a valid reason to be answered. Ah, what's the point; maybe not saying it would be as mystifying and obvious _as _saying it. And these guys all hung out with Parrow and Peater who appeared to be on Link's side, so…guilty by association right? He figured it was fine; they'd find out soon enough anyways. Why was this even a concern again?

Young guy with pen: "What should I put here?"

He sheathed his sword after quickly wiping it clean: "It's Link."

Guy with pen: "Link, huh?"

Everyone was quiet for a second or two as the name and new record went up on the board.

Until one of the guys blurted out: "Wait-a-minute; Link? You mean like,_ The_ _Hero_ Link we've been hearing about so much lately?"

Most of them turned around again to look at him. Link shrugged modestly.

Young guy: "No way! Really?" A small uproar broke out, but it wasn't a bad one. They were just a little mind blown. They all seemed excited to meet him suddenly and all went over to shake his hand and stuff again and ask him questions.

Then someone finally said: "No way, we'll _never _beat these scores now!" Something about it made Link and Peater laugh.

All in all, it wasn't a bad thing; these guys seemed eager to hear about the surface and the stories like kids at a campfire. They were fighters, swordsman, present and future knights –one of them was a current night watchman- so they found it a valiant thing to aspire to and hear about. Even Parrow and Peter seemed to look a little surprised with some things, but they all smiled as if welcoming home a lost friend. If this was the kind of reception Link was to get, well, this isn't so bad at all. It's the opposite end of the spectrum that made him worry… But at least he made a few more well trained allies in the meantime.

Now Link began to ask _them_ questions: "So, this civil war going on, I hear that's what people are referring to it as?"

Night Patrolmen: "Yea, but it's not so bad to call it a 'war' per say but it's quite a spat. Some people claim the Headmaster is manipulating them and trying to gain control of Skyloft, since it was his daughter that supposedly is Hylia. They think he is trying to manipulate people into venturing down to the surface, a place that is nonexistent –meaning he's telling them to die, to act as explorers to fulfill some bogus mission he's come up with. Frankly though, as someone who has seen the strange openings in the clouds leading to other island chains up here, I'm more certain his story is true. I have no idea how to get down, but across is no problem."

Young Knight: "Some say Gaepora hide the Isle of the Goddess somehow –maybe in these new cloud passages popping up- using some type of trickery and that his daughter is probably just hiding out there. I mean the Goddess's Statue fell from the sky, right? –There's no way it just disappeared, it had to have fallen somewhere, and to the surface makes the most sense. Gaepora is no sorcerer."

Link: "No, he is not, but he does know a lot about the lore and legends; I found that out when everything began to happen. He doesn't know everything and I think he was in a little disbelief himself but, he told me things that turned out true, as well as Owlan and a few others. And I was with the Island as it fell from the sky, so I can attest to the fact it's not up here hiding in the clouds and Gaepora had nothing to do with it."

Parrow: "You were with it? Is that to say, maybe you did it? What caused it?"

Link: "What did Gaepora say?"

Knight in training: "I was visiting the Academy with a group of others before he made the announcement initially. We overheard him talking to the other instructors. He did say it was at the surface, and I did hear him mention his daughter was there. And when he did address the public, all of them –there was a big gathering where it had fallen- he said the same thing. He said Hylia was with it though, not his daughter, but I suppose it is all the same, but that's part of the controversy –and that's when worse things began to happen…"

Link: "What kind of things?"

Knight in training: "Those other guys I came with... I remember, some of the guys, right after we had overhead all this, after we had heard both stories, there was an argument at dinner between all of us knights in training in the Academy. Hendry, you know, the cook, she stepped in and defended Gaepora as well as his daughter and the Hero –she believed what Gaepora said was true and that she had known both his daughter and you since you first came to the Academy; "They were just as young as you fools," she had said. She even got real upset about it, taking it personal: "Good kids, always studying and helping me out;" she said; "You guys could take a tip or two from that! Ungrateful fools! You're all ungrateful to Hylia and all that she's done for us!" The guys didn't seem to like it; they took it _real_ personally. A huge argument broke out –doors were slammed, plates broke; the guys screamed at her, calling her a 'raggedy old maid too senile to see the truth' and that 'Hylia would never abandon them like this!' and 'the instructors here have too much power!' They left without finishing their food, and a week or so later they left the Academy entirely, but before they did… Hendry got sick, real sick… The food supply somehow was sabotaged; they targeted her, it had to have been them, it's just too much of a coincidence. Not long after, people sent death threats, not just to Gaepora, but all of the Knights who 'dared defend such blasphemy' -All of us, or maybe esp. us; everyone who stands by his claims with no 'justification' have been targeted. The Academy has gotten more letters and the whole main island is being seen as some kind of threat; the water supply was almost sabotaged and we stopped a few fires from spreading…"

Parrow looked pretty shaken-this was all news to him too apparently: "Oh, man. I need to get me and my sister out of here… No wonder why people are leaving."

Link: "Don't panic, Parrow, it'll be alright, really. It sounds like it's under control."

Parrow seemed uncertain: "Yea, but… man. If we ever _do _get to the surface, I don't know if I want my sister around those types."

Link looked sincere and concerned but certain: "I know. I don't either… I had no idea all this was happening, but it needs to be rectified, now."

Young Guy: "They need to be put to justice is what it is."

Link: "It has nothing to do with Justice. They're just scared and angry, probably confused. They just need something to help them realize Gaepora and the others are trying to help."

Night Patrolmen: "Well, Gaepora certainly isn't doing it. He seems to be making things harder. Horwell on the other hand is probably making things even worse than him, talking about demons and stuff."

Links: "Demons?"

Young guy: "Ah, yea, he claims there was a demon on this island and that the Hero, well _you_, helped to even cleanse that. Some people are comforted by it because there are visible signs of this being true, you know, no more monsters in Skyloft at night, and the remlits have been calm and fruitful. Others think it might be more of Gaepora's planning, or some sort of magician planning hoaxes –even the fortune teller was accused at some point. Some other guy showed up too, backing his story, claiming you and him were the ones that broke the 'curse'. It's just all so strange."

Parrow: "My sister used to love those stories but I always thought she was crazy to believe it."

Link: "Broke the curse? Hmm…" he was thinking: could that be Batreaux? "Not really sure that had to do with the monsters, but the remlits, yes."

Parrow: "You mean there _was _a demon living on this island, and a _curse_?"

Link: "Yes, Kukiel was friends with the demon. The remlits too; they are demons."

Parrow: "Kukiel! No wonder her mom flipped out and left!"

Link: "Might be part of it, sure. He was a nice guy though, even as a Demon."

Parrow: "_You're out of your mind_!"

Link: "He's not a demon anymore though."

Parrow: "Well _shit_, Link! I'm sure he _was_ a _nice_ demon, bssht."

Young Knight: "Calm down, Parrow. We should hear more about this. Horwell might actually be right then...Him and his demon cats."

Link thought it best not to point out the fact that the 'demon cat' Horwell took care of was actually Gaepora's and Zelda's remlit… Maybe they found it a good idea to stray from the belief that mortal Hylia liked to play with cute demons as a child.

Parrow: "Next he's going to tell us there are cursed items lying around! And we could all get cursed!" He threw his hands up into the air.

Link: "Well, actually…"

Parrow: "_No_! Stop _right_ there!"

Most of the others started chuckling.

Link: "Listen, Parrow, all those tales we heard growing up, all those rumors, is it really all that impossible they might have a little truth to them?"

Parrow looked uncertain and worried.

Link: "…I bet your sister would say the same thing."

Parrow: "Yea, she actually _has_ said that very same thing..."

Link: "And I'm telling you it's true as well." He looked serious and sincere. "Really, I have no reason to lie to you about it. If you don't want to believe me you don't have to but it is important to me personally, that we focus on the Truth." He said 'Truth' as if it was an individual in itself. "Nothing is more important than honesty and being truthful and standing up for it, even though it's hard to believe sometimes. But maybe it takes almost dying a few times to feel that way, I don't know."

Parrow: "_Nothing_ is more important than truth?"

Link: "Well…I would say family is just as important, though I have never had true family so I don't know for sure. But if I did I know I would be by their side, and I know how strongly you feel about your sister, so I understand. But also…if your loved ones began to spout utter nonsense that goes against obvious truths to you…what _is_ more important? …You have stuck by your sister despite how you may disagree with her, but you should also love and respect her enough to at least think about her side of the story, which I think you have. I would like to say we _all_ should love and respect each other enough to listen to each other's sides of the story but I know that's asking way too much, but… Consider what she says and consider what I have said. If you don't at least think about things you'll get nowhere and learn nothing, and _that_ is the Truth."

Everyone seemed a bit surprised with what Link just said and how true and wise it actually was.

Parrow: "Maybes that's a big part of what's wrong right now, with this 'civil war.' I suppose you're right… Maybe there _are_ demons and possible curses… I guess it would be best, even if they turned out untrue, to know more about them and consider my options."

Link: "Maybe knowing more about everything will show you what's true and what's not."

Parrow smiled, as if renewed: "Maybe."

Knight in Training: "Don't worry, Link, the rest of us believe you," he chuckled.

Link looked over at him as if a little uncertain.

Young Knight: "Yea, you just demonstrated your skills to us here after all; it's proof that you have been through the kind of training and battles that make your skills improve like no other."

Peater: "And your words, they speak from experience. There's more to a great warrior then just physical skill, you need to feel it in here," he pointed to his chest. "And I think we all feel it now. It's just matter of getting others to…"

Knight in Training: "Yea, maybe you should do one of those speeches or go debate with those guys who are all anti- Gaepora."

Young guy: "Yea, Olwan is supposed to talk to a few of them at the Pumpkin tonight."

Link: "Ah, yea, so I've heard… "

Young guy: "You really ought to go listen in. I'm feeling inspired myself to go re-listen to them."

Link: "I see…"

Peater: "Yea, Link, really, maybe you should. In the meantime, maybe us of the Academy will have a visit with Eagus and the other Knights and Patrolmen of Skyloft and spread the word. Maybe it's not a lot but we all really want this bickering to stop so we can progress into something good. And if it is the Surface that's good, then so be it, but we're on your side."

Link nodded with a half-crooked smile: "Thanks."

Everyone exited the building now and stood on the small island, calling their birds. Link stood there looking across the sky thinking of what he show do now, thinking about how these men reacted and what they said. Could it really be true Gaepora and everyone helping could be making things worse? Sure, Parrow was a little in disbelief but he was easy enough to reason with – could it really be true that so many people have become irrational and panic-stricken by tales the Skyloftians have passed on and known about for years? Maybe people _didn't _know too much about these tales –it has been a very long time since they were written. Maybe only Gaepora and the others, including Link and Zelda took them seriously or actually understood them. Maybe hearing what Owlan had to say at the Pumpkin could clear that up for him… Then again, Link couldn't remember what it was he grew up believing compared to what he knew existed now, not anymore – He did have to admit there were times he doubted or worried but Gaepora's lectures and Zelda's passion on the subject may have influenced him a little.

Peater and the Young Knight came up to Link as he stood there – it was obvious he was in thought.

Peater: "Listen, Link…"

Link turned to see them, snapping out of it.

Peater: "Yes, we're going to the Sparring Hall; man I haven't been there in years, but… If you're around the area tonight, you should stop by. Maybe we'll have some more info for you."

Link: "I was planning to stay at the Academy; it should be all right. I have other business there I need to take care of later."

Young Knight: "Oh, good; that's good actually. Then I should see you there?"

Link nodded.

Young Knight: "Good…it's just, all of Skyloft, all this confusion and uproar. It's just starting to be so overwhelming, and, I'm thinking there's something else you should know about, something I didn't want the other guys to hear about; I'm just not sure it's my place to… At the Academy, and Eagus, well… let's just say he seems to be preparing for the worst and…well, I'll try stopping by tonight to explain. I think if we don't do something soon…something needlessly drastic might start happening…"

Link: "What do you mean?"

Young Knight: "The vandalism, the destruction –it's just, there's more to it. The food, and letters; we have intercepted assassination attempts, uncovered letters and talk of more than poisoning and fires; we needed to deal with people somehow..." He looked horribly distraught and the young man that trailed behind everyone looked at him questioningly. "I really can't… I shouldn't even be…"

Young guy: "What do you mean? What more is there?"

The Young knight ignored him: "Link, please… It's just so out of hand."

Link had no idea what he might be trying to tell him but he looked desperate: "All right, tonight then; I'll meet you at the Academy tonight."

The Young Knight nodded with a look of slight relief on his face: "Okay, see you tonight then."

With that the Young Knight and Peater took off.

The young guy stood there a little longer looking at Link strangely, until finally he called his bird: "See you at the Pumpkin!" he leapt off Bamboo Island and flew off towards the Pumpkin.

Link remained, still thinking… maybe he was still in partial shock but… "Should I really go to the Pumpkin?" he wondered? "Maybe I should wait till later and sneak in the back of the crowds. Hopefully the speech Owlan was going to give would be riveting enough to keep their eyes focused upstage…"


	13. Chapter 9b: ST & SoMuchForLowKey

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble (Part 3): So Much For Low Key**

Link waited a few hours, till it got a little darker to head over to the Lumpy Pumpkin. By then the speech or gathering or whatever it was would be under way. Maybe he could sneak in unnoticed to observe for a little while.

Link jumped off his Loftwing onto Pumpkin Island. He took a peek inside the window, noticing the crowd focused on the stage. Someone was up there talking but it wasn't Owlan. Link leaned back onto the building and waited a while. Staring off into the Skyloftian night was a strange feeling now; it's been so long since he'd been back… He noticed a few fireflies in the field… Something about this just didn't feel right…

Suddenly the commotion inside the Pumpkin grew louder, catching his attention. He peaked inside the window again to see Owlan getting on stage, getting hammered by trash and debris. Half the crowd yelled for them to stop –to relax; "Let the man talk!" Pumm, the Pumpkin's owner, also yelled back at them to quiet down and give the man respect – "If not to give him respect, to give ME respect!" he yelled, "Those are my glasses and this is my property!" The ruckus inside carried on for a little longer…

It was then the old mogma popped up in front of Link, causing him to jump.

Mogma Elder: "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Link."

Link: "No, its ok."

Mogma Elder: "Trying to spy in the window?"

Link: "Well, yea, pretty much. It's just that I don't want to get noticed and make all that ruckus even worse. I'm waiting for a good time to get inside unnoticed."

Mogma Elder: "I made a path into the basement from the cellar if you want to get in that way. I always sneak in that way to get out of the rain – I hate the rain."

Link: "Basement from the cellar?"

The old mogma gestured for Link to follow him: "Yea!" He lead him down into the pumpkin storage cellar where he lifted up a wood plank to reveal a large hole in the ground: "Down here; make a hard right and follow the tunnel to the basement; just be careful lifting up the floor."

Link: "Um, all right. You sure?"

Mogma Elder: "Sure I'm sure. Just don't let Pumm see ya; he doesn't know about it."

Link began to head into the shortcut: "Sure. Thanks."

Mogma Elder: "No problem, just be careful of my things."

Sure enough there was a basement down here, though it looked like it hadn't been used in ages, that is besides by an old mogma. A strange collection of things sat on an old broken wooden table. Mustn't mess with it… and soon enough Link found the 'door;' it literally looked like part of the wood flooring, and considering the door in, it probably was the wood flooring. Link peaked up through the floor to find himself under the staircase where it was dark. It would be a bit of a tight squeeze to get out but effective. Now that Owlan's speech was under weigh he decided to get out and take a seat in the dark to watch. Man, the place was packed! –and everyone seemed to be enjoying some soup or some type of beverage, so, yea, the Pumpkin must be making out good from this whole civil squabble at least.

Owlan spoke for maybe 45 minutes; he took awhile to get into everything but he spoke about the Goddess, about life years and years ago when Hylia was still immortal. He explained the Great War, about Demise being sealed away, about Skyloft coming into creation and how the Loftwings were representative of the Goddess's watchful eye on these remaining people. Link realized that so much of the story was left out, at least in comparison to the story he had heard from the Fire Dragon as well as Gaepora –the Hero and his use of the TriForce were also not at all mentioned nor Fi and the Goddess Sword. It was indeed an abridged version but it well covered the fact that Hylia sacrificed herself to save humanity. "…It has also been promised by Hylia herself, that she would return to us in mortal form to insure our well-being; to ensure the evil would remain sealed and the word protected from it."

One of the onlookers slammed his fist down onto the table, calling out to Owlan: "But _why?!_ Why in all of honest creation would the great goddess Hylia _ever _submit herself to this lower life form? _Why _would she _abandon us like this? Why, _just _why_!? It makes no sense!"

Moderator: "Calm down, calm down sir and allow him to continue."

The angry man stood up: "_No! No, I won't! _This man is here to answer our questions, to explain what's going on yet every speech he gives, every speech _we hear _feels so full of lies and doubt!"

Owlan stepped forward: "Yes, sir I am, and I am doing the best that I can but-"

Angry Man: "But what? More _bullshit!"_ he slammed his fist down onto the table again, "Just tell us the god damned truth!"

Owlan: "I am attempting to do just that but for some reason you cannot seem to grasp this. I have even shown you proof; we have surface dwellers present in Skyloft as well as demons; you have no reason to think we are trying to deceive you."

Angry Man: "_Proof? -Demons_? These 'demons' have always been present, Horwell painstakingly proved this! So now suddenly you think it has a more significant importance? Just all of the sudden?"

Owlan: "Not just all of the sudden; it's been years! The monsters have spread, the demons became more complex, yet the Hero came forth as Hylia came forth and diminished these threats –That alone is my proof. All the land is pure once again; you know our forefathers spoke of this, of how the threats have been worsening! About the Surface; about the clouds darkening!"

It was clearing becoming a heated conversation as it continued. Another 20 minutes or so passed as the vocal disputes continued.

By the sounds of it Owlan, the Headmaster and the other Instructors have given speeches before and have shown them items from below, even introduced them to Oolo and the Elder mogma, even Scrapper. Apparently even Levias offered some aid as groups took pilgrimage into the Thunderclouds from here with Pumm and his soup. It has done nothing more than cause more issues and create more uncertainties. But by the way they all abridged this story, these people were all clearly in the dark to the truth of what really occurred –the TriForce, the need for Hylia to become mortal was not brought up at all…and maybe for good reason. There was a reason Link himself had a lot of trouble gaining info on the matter and collecting parts of songs to open the path. It was a relic all beings, mortal and immortal battled for, so if these Skyloftians knew of it, would they too fight for it? Would it cause more problems on the surface if they all got there? Would it bring mortal danger Zelda's way? There is a good reason Zelda wished to stay by the Temple to protect the TriForce after all – perhaps the best way to protect it and her was to not speak of it… but, to not speak of it was causing confusion, doubt and in turn another battle right now here in Skyloft and more specifically this bar. They needed to hide such things, but… he thought… this group of humanity was, in truth, being a bit deceived; if they cannot be told the truth and trusted with it to begin with, then why should Olwan and the others that did seem worthy of it try so hard to make them seem worthy too? If these people were worthy then why not give them this information? As the conversation boiled Link became more and more confused as the mass of perplexity went on about him. There were clearly things no one in the room knew the answers to…but him.

A mob formed behind the angry man: "Just more lies! More scandal!"

Owlan was riled up: "All of us are doing our best to try and provide you with accurate details of the historical content. Just tell me exactly and precisely what it is you want to know and I _will tell you_ all that I know!"

If these people needed more information to understand the full reality of everything going on then why should we not give it to them? Don't they have a right to know? The only logical conclusion Link could come up with was that it was somewhat more beneficial for them to not know, but it makes no sense… It is this deception, these 'white lies' that are causing this whole issue to begin with…we need to put a little faith into man; wasn't that one of the lessons Link learned from Hylia and the original Hero?

A few 'believers' stood in front of Owlan to defend him: "Listen, he is telling us everything he can! The guy hasn't been down there to the surface, none of these guys have! Nor were they there hundreds of years ago during the Great War! How can they tell us things they do not know of first hand like that?"

Angry mob: "_I don't know_, how _can_ they? –But they clearly are!"

Defending mob: "These are the words passed on by Hylia and the people of her time, when it did occur! We all grew up learning about it and telling these tales; we all knew some day a new fate would behold this land! Why _indeed_ would they leave all these tales behind for us to build up our whole lives upon and this whole society around?"

Angry mob: "The same reason Gaepora makes up all these lies! To control us! To frighten us! –But I won't fall for it; I will fight for the truth! I will not throw my life away chasing legends and stories from the past! -_Myths_!"

Defending Mob: "Whoa, whoa-whoa, _myths_? You know fair _well_ Hylia, our Goddess, is _no myth_! How _dare you_ declare such a notion! And you claim _we_ are the blasphemers?!"

Someone from the angry mob stepped closer, fists drawn up: "I dare you to say that again to my face! How _dare_ you claim to serve Hylia when all you do is stand here and believe she would be as selfish to abandon us, her people!"

Oh wow, Link realized this was by far getting out of hand and both sides of the story seemed to be lacking full truths. He was starting to understand why each side felt how they felt though, from this back and forth bickering… They clearly both lack true direction.

Defending mob: "That is not true, Hylia would never abandon us! She had to become mortal to put an end to the danger didn't you hear –haven't you been listening?! If it wasn't for her we would be under a Demon's rule! We wouldn't be human!"

Angry mob: "How do you know we're not already demons then; maybe the 'demons' on Skyloft are the only remaining, true beings of Hylia left in this existence; maybe we 'humans' are all a part of their grand illusion."

Defending mob: "And so what, Gaepora is the true grand master of illusions? A demon prince waving his wand about sending us off to our dooms to chase a now dead Hylia? Are all these legends and all this history are all manufactured lies setting us all up to sacrifice ourselves willingly to the Dark Lord?"

Angry mob: "Can you prove to me _that's_ not true?"

Owlan stepped up trying to bring sanity back into the debate: "Listen now, everybody; this is just ridiculous! There is no way Gaepora is a demon lord or a wizard, and even more so there is no way we are living a decided life; we are in no way being controlled or manipulated by any higher power without our own consent, demon or holy figure alike."

Angry mob: "Yea, I'd sure like to see you proof _that one_, pal."

Owlan was very worked up; Link had never seen him so upset before: "This is _madness_! –_Don't you see_? We are trying to do everything we _can_ to help you see the truth and yet _you_ distort it, _you_! Have our stories at all changed? Is there anything truly maleficent in what we say? –_No_! We are busting our asses to try and get you all to understand the unbelievable occurrences that have besought us but it is _you_ that keep making us question the plain truths before us. They feel more then unreal to all of us, truly, but I swear, I would swear on _my own_ _human soul_ that they are not!"

Angry mob: "You speak gallantly yet _you do_ nothing!"

Owlan: "What more is there to do? How else can I reason with you; we have done everything! We have stayed in Skyloft to ensure you all would realize the truth and be able to join us back on the surface, back where Hylia intended for us to be!"

Angy Mob: "Then go! Go down into the fissures with Gaepora, you demon."

Owlan shook, very upset –he had literally little else he could say: "This whole conversation has been a mockery to Hylia," he mumbled, "For if she was here, to see this madness; unbelievable madness and bigotry."

Angry mob: "She would have your head! Just like the Demon King's! She would free us from this spell of madness and greed that has befallen Skyloft!"

Owlan: "Maybe she would."

An outraged women part of the defending mob stepped forth: "She would have _your_ heads! You are all the ones that question her and her wisely written last words; you defile her name by cursing everything she has stood for! You are not worthy of what she has to give!"

A few tough guys stepped forward from the angry mob; they looked like real trouble makers: "You say'n what I think you're say'n lady? Where do you get off having the right to judge!"

Outraged women: "I 'get off' the same way you 'get off.' Don't you get it? Skyloft is suffering. We are all suffering because punks like you attack the main island; punks like you assault the ones trying to make peace in all this."

The tough guys prepared to draw their weapons: "Defile, huh? _Our_ _heads_, huh?!"

Everyone was suddenly on the defense; Link had his hand on the hilt of his sword in the darkness where he 'hid', also ready to intervene.

Angry mob: "We deny mortals who claim to understand eternal struggle! You are corrupt is what you are! All deceived by _this man's lies_!" –He pointed at Owlan.

Owlan put up his hands in defense: "Take it as lies if you want to, but deception is something I'm just not good at. I am one who teaches, one who tries to enlighten, not damper, and it has been months now. If I can't reach you, if _we _can't reach you, there is little else we _can_ do."

Tough guy: "Then _enlighten_ me to the fact where Hylia now is then, huh? _Oooh_, what's that? You don't _know_, huh? Yet she has left and put _you_ in charge; the man who wants to rip us away from the sanctity of the clouds after this Hero 'cleansed' it of Demons?" He tapped Owlan's chest hard in a disgraceful manner. "Leave our _homes_?"

Keet stepped forward from his seat at the bar; he stood in front of Kina now, the Lumpy Pumpkin owner's daughter: "You better calm down, guys. Leave Owlan alone; you leave all of us alone and go back to your own island if all you're going to do is cause more trouble."

The tough guys turned towards him, enraged: "Skyloft _is _our island. How _dare you make us leave it_!"

Defenders: "We never made you leave it! You freely left –you fled in fact! You denied Hylia and everything she left for us, including her promise, her sacrifice to us; you have dishonored her and tainted this land, her Skyloft!"

The tough guys drew their swords and took a step towards the group of people defending Owlan: "I bet you, too, would swear on your souls, huh? To defend this monster!" He raised his sword; he didn't seem as if he would actually use it on them but it was threatening enough.

Finally Link couldn't watch this plain craziness go on any longer. His 'Hero instincts' kicked in and he came up behind the guy: "I don't think so pal. Put your weapon down."

The guy turned around in half shock at this knight: "And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

Link used his own blade to knock away the 'tough guys' blade, which now laid on the floor. Everyone had stepped back as Link maneuvered and as the weapon fell.

The tough guy was rather irritated: "And who the hell are _you_, now?"

The room was quiet. Link said nothing but just looked back at him coldly. This guy was scum, considering everything said and how this angry group had spat at Owlan. Most likely this was one of the guys he may have heard stories about back at Bamboo Island.

Tough guy: "I said, who the _fuck_ are _you_ to do anything about it?"

Suddenly someone stepped forward from the back of the room: "Link…?" A few if not most of the people in the room recognized him and took a step forward. It all made the tough guy angrier.

Owlan: "So, Link…you made it."

Link: "Yes, I did…"

The tough guy scowled at him as a few of his friends ran up beside him, as if to back him up. One of them howled at Link and they all drew their swords: "If you've got something to say, say it now or we'll cut off _your_ head."

The tough guy stepped forward again: "Fucking, 'Hero,' huh? So where is she then, huh? Or do you admit she wouldn't cower behind a piece of shit Skyloftian like you?"

Link: "Are you implying she would rather 'cower' behind a shittier piece of Skyloftian, like _you_?"

They all made an angry face. But Owlan took the opportunity and walked towards them, putting his hand on Link's shoulder. Link turned to see him.

Owlan: "Don't you understand? How this is becoming futile?"

Link's face grew a tad unhappy and he sheathed his sword; yes, there was a real good reason why they couldn't know where Zelda was, or about the TriForce. But would it have escalated to this magnitude if they were told the plain truth to begin with? -It's too late to think about that now…

Link: "…Tell me…" he addressed the tough guy, "Would you 'give your human soul' to prove your side of the story too?"

Tough guy: "The fuck you talking about?"

Link: "Owlan, he claimed on his mortal human soul that the words he spoke were true. Would you do the same about the perceptions you have; about the ideas you all mentioned and seem to retaliate against Owlan and the others with?"

Tough guy: "My soul? Why should I give up anything on blind faith? It is words like that which make my skin crawl; it makes me question Owlan and Gaepora. Blind faith is dangerous and unjust. Hylia has always been here for us; the tales all speak of how she has always lead humanity, so why all this blind faith when we could have someone real to follow? And I'm not talk'n Gaepora or his _daughter_. _Forget that_!"

Link replied slowly as if understanding something: "Blind faith, huh?... You are right." He seemed to surprise everyone in the room by agreeing with him. "Blind faith _is_ an unjust thing and can be _very_ dangerous, nor do I think anyone should have need to place a bet of odds on their human soul to get their point across…" He stepped around a bit as he spoke, "I would not, I would certainly not, bet my humanity on blind guise, and I suppose I applaud you for having the gall to fight for truth and honor, yet the fact you will not bet on your souls also proves you hold much doubt within it. ...it seems to me that the ones who are blind in this matter are more so you then them," he gestured to the calm defending people. "None of you are right in this, …however…at least Owlan and the others have an open heart and more importantly an open mind to which the truth will more readily and calmly be accepted and understood, where you and the others stand stiff, motionless, even beginning to walk backwards. You're no longer representing what it is in humanity Hylia would sacrifice herself for; you are representing what Hylia had _need_ to sacrifice herself for. Look at you, all of you! Arguing over blind faith despite the fact Hylia wrote it all down for you. What Owlan and Gaepora, Horwell and the others say, it's not based off some cult they formed in the Academy as the years have gone by millennia over millennia; it's based off the stories of our own grandfathers and long lost friends, scholars and scribes –the men Hylia herself brought to Skyloft so long ago, the worthy men she saved from ultimate demise because she loved them so dearly –she trusted them to do the right thing when the time came again, for when Destiny called her to reemerge and save us. You all stand here thanks to her and you remain standing here, curse free and renewed again thanks to her –these are all very visible proofs, not blind faith. But what you speak," he pointed to the tough guy, "is _very_ blind faith and _very_ dangerous."

The tough guy remained quiet, unsure how to make a good comeback, though he looked calmer now.

Link: "Is there such a thing as the ends justifying the means? Is there ever really an end – aren't we all constantly living in these means? Is this really what you want? What _is_ your motivation?"

Tough guy: "So, where is she then, 'pal'? We know you're in cahoots with these guys, so you might as well spill it."

Link: "Everything Owlan has said is true. Though it is also true that even he seems to not know everything... But in regards to 'everything'… It seems you have proven not everyone can know everything…"

The angry crowd began yelling suddenly and more questions were spat out at Link. Suddenly the room was around him and he felt someone push at him even. Finally he managed to back away and get some space.

Angry mob: "Yea, so then where's the Isle of the Goddess, huh? And Gaepora's daughter?! Where did he put it?!"

Link didn't really want to end up like Owlan had, but he stood up tall and took the heat anyways: "…It is as Owlan and all the others, I'm sure, described. It is at the Surface."

Angry mob: "And how _the hell_ do you _know_ that? What are _your_ motivations? How the hell are we supposed to _believe you_ anymore than them?"

Link smiled ironically: "You can't. But I can tell you I know where it is; I can tell you why it's there, how it got there and I can tell you what it's doing there. However, I won't."

The defenders calmly approached Link, suddenly ignoring the angry mob. They were genuinely wishing to know the truth and ask for the brave and wise lad's help. One of the women stepped forward; Link could tell she and the others there were being sincere: "Please, Link, you are the Hero, right? Please tell us; please help us to understand. And Hylia, she is with the Isle? And she is safe?"

Link couldn't be mean to these people, not the way they looked over at him with hope and disparity in their eyes. He spoke calmly to them: "…She is safe, I promise you she is. And yes, she is at the Isle. She has a reason to be there, a good reason which directly affects each well-natured being in our universe."

The defending crowd began asking many questions: "So the demons, is it true? And about Gaepora's daughter? The surface; is it really what the myths spoke of? The Great War, the Evil King; what do you know; what did you see? Why is Hylia mortal? Will the rest of Skyloft fall? Is there a way to un-blind our faith?"

Somehow the angry mob held back, and calmed down, wanting to also hear all these questions get answered.

Link stood tall and addressed the crowd as they finally began to calm down again. They all stood in awe as he spoke, as if he was some type of celebrity or something, after all he _was_ the Hero and he clearly just told off the whole room: "Right, now listen. There is only so much I can tell you…" he looked over at Owlan, somehow signaling to him that he wasn't going to spill everything –he would follow Owlan's lead and Link understood why. Owlan nodded very slightly.

Link: "There is a bit more to the story, but, now just might not be the time to get into all that detail; it's an issue of trust, not blind faith. About Hylia, and about the Great War, there were a few specific reasons for it. Listen… People, meaning us humans, we got greedy. The gods, some of them, too got greedy. It very much resembled the events that took place in this very room tonight but on a much higher and graphic magnitude… The goddess, she…needed to make a decision." He tried to pick his words wisely but he wasn't a great public speaker. "Um… The Great War, it did not just include Demons and the 'good' under the Goddess's forces, but people and other surface dwellers; surface dwellers like the kiwiki and the mogma that Owlan said he introduced to all of you. We were all a part of it, and so were other immortals, but, Hylia… In order to create Skyloft, in order to seal away the evil and save humanity, as Owlen just described to you, she needed to do it in a way so that no other God or immortal could touch her. She destroyed herself to protect us, you see, this is why she is mortal now, because she chose to sacrifice herself to save us; it is her immortality that helped create that seal. If she hadn't done that none of us would be here at this very moment, at least not like this…" a tinge of sorrow seemed to be in his voice: "Listen, I know it's hard to believe; it's hard for me to believe even though I, well, I have seen it all and far more then I could ever tell you about. She…forced me into it, even. I had no choice and came close to death but many a time… But the evil she willed to hold back has again been sealed, the whole of creation re-cleansed; it was him returning to life that willed Hylia to return into mortal form. This is how she got me involved… I couldn't let her die… She is the mortal known as Gaepora's daughter, the same mortal I…" he shook his head. Almost everyone knew Link and Zelda and how they had grown up together as friends at this point… "Just because she is his daughter doesn't mean she knew about it, nor he; it was only at the moment she was stolen from the sky and forced to the surface herself that she, also, was forced to know. She regained her memories as Hylia at the surface. She is no longer the mortal that was from Skyloft yet at the same time isn't it suiting that Hylia would want to transmigrate her soul back into her greatest of creations, into humanity? The life forms she created and took pride in; the creation she unselfishly scarified her immortality for –why would she not return to life, a new mortal life as a new mortal being in her image? It seems stupid to think she would choose another way to save us or to live now. You all should be grateful for her and for this as well as her human blood; if anyone ever showed blind faith it was _her_ in _us_."

The room was dead silent and a few of the angry mob members had migrated over into the more peaceful group. I suppose Link had reached a few of them.

Link looked up, a little angry now: "No, I don't expect you to believe me, and honestly, after this display, all this arguing and bickering, this plain foolishness; I don't _care_ of you do believe me, but…she does, Hylia does. That's all I've got to say."

One of the previously furious people took a step towards Link and asked in an awestruck way: "You mean she needed to give up her immortality to save us?"

Owlan looked so pleased and relived to notice how calm everyone got.

Link nodded: "…And for a God whom had no reason other than to save and stand up for all that is good in the world to do such a thing is very noble. After seeing you all here today, it makes me wonder how bad the Great War truly was, how horrifying it was. And in the Demon ranks were men who had been enlisted…yet, despite this, Hylia still gave her immortal soul in the hopes you would stand by her and your fellow man and the way of good nature. To think all of you could talk like this about her and about each other is so distasteful."

Some of the tough guys and angry retaliated: "Distasteful? -_Us_? Prove it. Prove all of this to us."

Link: "It's a judge of character. Can you not tell what type of person one is by their expressions, actions and words? Only outwardly things can truly be exchanged, not memories. I cannot show you my experiences, but only tell you of them. This along with any mental and physical scars is all I have to share with you. But like I said, if you don't believe me, I do not care, I really don't. It seems that out of the whole of man not all can resist the charms of the demon."

A few of them began to look unnerved, maybe even scared.

Link: "But it's not too late. It's never too late. And as I have freed Skyloft of the Demon's curse (I may add with the help of kind, gracious human souls), I can do the same for you, that is if you truly want it. I know the way." He looked directly at the few people in the mob that looked worried.

A few of them looked away, while a few others smiled. The rest remained cold-hearted and glared at him.

Link looked at Owlan.

Owlan smiled sorrowfully, as if he didn't know what else to do, or say. This might truly be the last straw for many of them.

The room remained quiet, until Rusta, the man who always claimed there were monsters in Skyloft, stepped forward and clapped a few times, drawing attention to himself: "It is true, Link, and I had finally met the demon from Skyloft you helped. I have been working at the Knight Academy for a looong time now, and often people seem to think I'm crazy, but finally meeting him, un-cursed, hearing his woes. It was a thing of beauty you did for him and for me; now the guy I swore to help find and kill is my friend. Yet I fear we will all treat each other like this, like Demons; I had no idea things could sink to this magnitude."

Link: "Hmm?"

Rusta: "I know I'm old, and I know I have a lot of things to say that a lot of people don't agree with but at least I have opinions and I express them in a polite, non-threatening manner. Yet due to the way I am, people judged me. People also judged this demon until you broke his curse. Just the way they judge Gaepora, Owlan, Horwell and the others, even Hylia, my goodness!"

Calm, flabbergasted women: "Are you trying to say we should treat demons kindly?"

Rusta: "No, no, no not quite. I was more referring to the unknown, the unsure. All I did was hear a few tales, think I saw a few things about this guy and I thought him a monster pure and still. But the truth is he wasn't. But Link here, he stopped and listened to the fellow, heard him out. He accepted the truth: that not all everything is what it appears to be at first –this pertains to this whole goddess business too. Yup, truly, this guy _is_ a Hero, tried and true, no doubt about it. Really man, all of you need to open your hearts and consider what you think is true –it might not be true or there might be more to it than meets the eye. Like the Hero said, we can't see it all, we can't see everything in a man's character by looking at him alone, we need to hear him speak and see how he lives his life. And look at us! –All fighting! Angry mobs yelling at defenseless women and scholars and pissing on our ancestors; now that is disgraceful! We're all scared here; we all just want to find some sense of security… We've all grown up looking to Hylia for that, but now Hylia isn't what we were used to her being. You're all just a little shocked is all, but we'll figure it out. She's still here, right? She never abandoned us it sounds like; she went all out and joined us –that is pretty hardcore!"

Link nodded: "It's been hard on Hylia as well, but she has done it; yes, she _is_ one of us. I too am doing what I can."

Bertie with his baby on his back stepped forward: "Yea, that's right you are. You even found my kids rattle so that he is happy and I can sleep at night. Link, you went out of your way to do such a simple, needless thing for me and my family. You have no idea how grateful we are. To think the Hero wasn't too busy to help us too."

Beedle was there, he stepped forward: "Yea, you returned to me my special, rare beetle friend as well; you didn't have to do that, especially considering everything else you were up to. It must have taken forever for you to… Where did you find him anyways?"

Orielle stepped up: "And my bird, she was sick and I was stranded and you helped me out. I still owe you for that, as well as for calming my brother down. He's hard to deal with sometimes…"

Kina stepped forward too: "And you introduced us to the mogma; he's been a lifesaver here at the Pumpkin, and he's really livened the place up; he's a riot! -Showing us lots of new things!" Pumm nodded the whole time.

Owlan then too nodded: "Same with me and Oolo – there is so much out there in this world, Link, you've really made me realize that. So much I have yet to see and so much I want to try so hard for all these people to see, even though many of them argue so… Maybe it's just not my place to do this anymore…"

Link: "Maybe not like this."

Owlan cracked a smile and softly chucked into his hand.

Link: "I told you, I'll think of something…" he was distressed now, but perhaps this is good. He was able to get everyone to understand a little more and come together, for now…

A pleasant uproar began; people seemed happy and finally grateful to Hylia as the more accurate truth of the matter seem to come out. The crowd began talking to each other:

Bertie: "Maybe it's a sign, a sign that Hylia _is_ still here and that we should be good to each other."

Piper: "Yea, we should be working together and helping each other. If the Hero can take the time to do the simple things, why can't we take the time too?"

Gully (Piper's young son): "So Hylia is one of us? Then why do we fight about it? We should try and protect her too, like the Hero!" he struck a 'valiant pose.'

Piper and the others around him laughed. The laughter seemed to become contagious.

People seemed _happy_. People seemed to finally _understand_ a little bit. Maybe it wasn't a _whole lot _more but it was definitely a step in the right direction, toward peace and harmony. Minds and hearts were opening a little bit more…

Kina walked over to Link: "Say…" she looked at him inquisitively; the room now lightening up, "Do you still have that Harp of yours? I'm thinking maybe we should try and lighten things up." She turned around to see everyone in the room. She rose up her arms: "Hey everyone! How about we lighten up the mood! I mean, we should be happy the world has been saved and Hylia is one of us shouldn't we? We shouldn't be fighting, we should be celebrating!"

A few who were still considering themselves a part of the angry mob tapped their feet impatiently and growled out in displeasure. They hadn't a thing to match anyone else's comments and would soon stagger out of the Pumpkin with their tails between their legs.

Kina: "Dad, give everyone 1 free round and I'll get up and sing for a bit, yea?" The crowd clapped and finally seemed a little happy; she turned to Link, "You'll play with me again, yea? Even if you're not that great."

Link: "…I try. Hey, I'm not _that_ bad am I?"

Kina giggled: "I would think you're no match for the Goddess."

Everyone collected a drink from the bar as well as some soup and snacks which Pumm oddly handed out in glee.

Pumm: "You only live once right? And soon we might not be living it here, so let's do it! For Hylia!" he cheered.

I'm not sure Link loved playing the harp but it had grown on him a little bit anyways, besides if it got everyone to come together and celebrate a little instead of argue, even for a little while, this good cheer might spread; perhaps everyone on Skyloft could be infected with this celebratory outcry soon. Better play some harp then…

**-o-**

After a few rounds of drinks and songs, Link and Kina (who hadn't drank) returned to the floor again. Everyone seemed to really liven up with their performance. They cried and danced; real tears and real talking was going on.

Link noticed across the room one of the angry men that had been screaming at Owlan sitting with a few people at the bar, crying. "My wife," Link heard him talking, "She has been talking about leaving me, leaving everyone behind. She doesn't want to leave Skyloft and the house her grandfather built, so I just, I swore for her I'd find a way… And goddess, she is 8 months pregnant, now getting all sick about things…" he sobbed, "My first child to be born in all this ruin; I just didn't want to see it happen. I was just trying to protect her! Trying to give her the things we always had…"

The man sitting next to him patted his back: "It's all right, Jackson, we understand. But you should know we all want your wife to be safe as well as your child healthy; this was never an attack on you or your family, nothing like that."

Jackson: "I know that now," he wiped his face, "Here I am bawl'n like my hormonal wife, but at least I'm drunk…" They all laughed. I think they were starting to get it…

The young guy from Bamboo Island and a few friends of his came up to Link.

Young guy: "We knew you saying a few things might change people's minds."

Link: "Maybe…"

They chatted for a bit; a few others joined them.

Owlan then appeared behind Link. Link turned to see him.

Owlan was smiling; it was a genuine happy grin: "Link, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Link excused himself from the small crowd (gratefully), and joined Owlan a few feet away.

Owlan: "I think you understand why I keep doing these speeches now, why we all keep trying to inform them the best we can without actually telling them absolutely everything, but… This is it, Link. We are really reaching the end of the arrow now. There is truly nothing else I think I can do like this. This is the last speech I think I will be doing and I might advise all the other instructors to do the same. Maybe we are just not qualified to do this anymore. You are clearly the better candidate."

Hmm, maybe Link did help a little bit here. It all made Link realize something similar probably had to be done, something more drastic but there was only going to be one more shot at it probably, at reaching everyone in Skyloft… but not tonight. He needed to think about what that plan would be still.

Owlan: "I truly don't know what it was you and Hylia have been through but I know it must have been utter hell to see how much you have changed." He laughed, "And to think it used to be me that tried to teach you!"

They chatted for a little bit more; it was light-hearted until the end.

Owlan: "Listen, Link though, in all seriousness, and I must keep it brief. Before the speech started I heard message from Gaepora; he has uncovered a few more tidbits of information but we are still trying to verify. When he gets back we'll know for sure, but it doesn't bode well for anyone not still here this evening."

Link: "I see, so he's doing more than just 'negotiating,' ay?"

Owlan nodded: "But again, I don't know anything yet; we'll know much more when he returns."

Link: "And when will he return?"

Owlan: "He should be back in 6 days –on Saturday morning. I recommend you come back around then."

Link nodded.

Owlan smiled again and nodded: "But for now, I'm going to grab another drink before Pumm decides he's not feeling so generous anymore. I will talk to you more later."

Saturday evening, huh? "Well…" Link thought to himself, "I'm not staying around that long; I'll have to come back. It sounds like it might not be good news;" kinda like when Horwell told him about Levias 'not acting himself.' Link stood there remembering, finding it somehow funny now…

It was then that the group of young girls Link had seen on the main island at the shrine now gathered around him. One bravely (and very drunkenly) clung to his arm: "Hero! Hero! Where arth thou? Maybe you could share a dance with me?"

Blonde: "Seriously, Daina? There's like no music even playing anymore –he was the one playing it?"

Short haired girl (aka Daina): "Oooh, and it was soo good," she smiled up at Link still clinging to his arm.

Brunette: "Yes, it was nice," she blushed at Link.

Daina: "So, maybe a dance? Maybe you could, you know, go down with me? Show me, things I've never seen before."

Link looked at her but couldn't help but smile; it was so ridiculous and she was clearly drunk. The whole room seemed oddly chipper. It had been a long time since they had good reason _to be_ happy like this -to drink in celebration instead of depression.

The Blonde & Brunette girl sniggered, attempting to pull her away from him.

The Brunette: "I'm so sorry, Link, she's just kinda… we…"

Blonde: "We're staying at the Pumpkin here, visiting the Island and the Goddess's Shrine. It's been really cool, getting to see you, you know, hearing what you had to say. Really…wonderful-"

Brunette: "-Yea," she cut in, "Really really awesome. We're going to end up telling everyone back home about it. Never thought we'd actually get to met you; Daina kinda, just is a little fanatic about it," she acted as if she was more cool-headed then her, though she was not by much.

Great, more tales about the Hero were going to spread around. Link supposed it wasn't a bad thing if it got things in order… He didn't much love all this attention, but at the same time…it had its perks.

The girl still clung to Link's arm. She was swooning in a stupor, half from drunkenness and half from fondness for the knight.

Link laughed; at least he was finding this humorous.

Short haired girl (aka Diana): "Is there any chance, just a tiny, teeny chance that maybe I could feel some of that gratitude too, like everyone said you did for them?"

Link: "What do you mean?"

Daina: "Oh, I can't –I can't!" she half squealed, "But… maybe?" She began to feel weak and leaned on Link unconsciously –she hadn't even realized how hard she was leaning on him.

Link: "Are you feeling okay? Daina it was, right?"

Daina's face flushed: "Mhmmmm." She seemed as if she was going to faint…and she did but Link caught her.

He stood there holding her up, looking over at her friends: "Which bed are you guys staying at? I think maybe she needs to lie down."

The Blonde & Brunette girls directed him over to their beds; Link had picked Diana up and carried her over to it. He sat on the bed with her as he laid her down, politely getting her head on a pillow. She woke up again as he lifted her head. She mumbled out with glee, half scaring Link in the process. She was blushing and now passed out on the pillow. Link got up and left, laughing to himself. The two girls followed him out.

Link: "Huh?"

Blonde: "I… I'm feeling a little faint now too," she pretended to swoon and fall to the floor.

Brunette: "Oh, yea, me too…" They booth pretended to faint so Link would catch them.

Link: "Nice try, but really."

Blonde: "Oh, come on!"

Brunette: "No, you come on! He was totally about to carry me back too!"

Link laughed, such stupid things: "Maybe next time."

The Blonde & Brunette girls: "Awwwww…." They disappointedly fell to the floor by Daine's bed as Link exited the room.

The Blonde: "_So_ not fair…"

They then heard Daina giggling: "He… oh, I felt him holding me, so strong and handsome, even more so up close. You should have felt it, so gentle…"

The Blonde folded her arms: "So _totally_ not fair…"

**-o-**

It was about 10 o'clock now so Link decided it was time to head back to the Academy; he not only had to speak to the Knights and Eagus about whatever was bothering them but see if Karane was there –he had promised Pipit he might talk to her. So Link bed his farewells to everyone in the bar; they all cheered and asked him when he'd come back. They told him they would love to hear him give another speech.

Link: "Maybe," he nervously laughed, "You'll have to try and talk to Owlan about that," he waved, walking out the door, some freedom again… or not.

Another group of folks stood in the pumpkin patches outside getting fresh air. The old mogma was there too getting fed a few drinks. "Pumpkin martini shot! Whoooa!" they fed the mogma.

"Oh my", Link laughed to himself, watching the scene; "No wonder why the old guy likes it here so much."

"Oh, Link!" Kina came running from the group; Orielle was there too: "I have something I wanted to give to you before you left."

Link patently waited for her as she ran down into the pumpkin cellar and back; the crowd too watched as she ran over, their attention now on the two of them.

She handed him a tin: "It's a new recipe I made but it still needs a few tweaks; I figured you would be the best person to give it to. Its pumpkin, berry, almond protein bars. Real hardy, lasts quite some time," she leaned in covering the side of her mouth: "Better than any potion Luv might make, and twice as strong!" She stood up straight beaming with pride again: "The ol' mogma helped me cultivate the berries –the garden is expanding! It's not much of a 'thank you,' for tonight but, I hope you enjoy them."

Link nodded, taking a peek inside: "They smell delicious." He couldn't help it and took off a small piece eating it in front of her. It seemed to take her by surprise but she leaned closer, as if trying to see how good it tasted. "Mm.. hmm *swallow* Hmm" He took another bite and kept eating.

Kina: "Oh! Just irresistible, right?!"

Link nodded: "Very good. Say, you got any other recipes you want to me try?"

She giggled happily.

It was then Keet came over from the crowd looking a bit irked: "Hey, you know, Kina, I would be glad to try out anything you make. You're stuff is the best."

Kina looked a little put off: "You'll eat anything I make, Keet."

Keet: "But, Kina, I mean…"

She folded her arms.

Someone from the crowd: "I think he would do even more to hear you sing again!"

She turned her body away from him… then smiled at Link again: "Tell me how they work, k?"

Link nodded.

Kina: "I'll come find you if you don't."

By now the crowd was walking over towards them.

Keet: "_Leaving_ now, Link?"

Link: "I am."

One of the young people stepped closer and held out his hand to Link: "It was nice to meet you. I hope we'll run into each other again sometime soon."

Link shook his hand: "Same here. I'm sure we will. There are still things that need to get done, right?"

Kina's female friend leaned her head to the side: "Is it true, though? Can I see it again soon?

Link: "See what?"

Kina's female friend: "The Isle of the Goddess."

Link: "Someday. For now we need to make sure everything is safe and in order. You can't really think showing everyone the way there now, after that big fight earlier, is the right thing to do, do you?"

She put a finger to her chin: "I suppose not… They might treat it the same way they're treating the Academy."

Link: "Exactly…"

"Alright," she smiled, "Just don't forget about us."

Link: "Of course not."

"Make sure Hylia stays safe!" another person called out.

Link nodded as he politely shook someone else's hand.

Link: "Goodnight, everyone."

"Night, Link!" they all waved, watching as he called his bird and flew off.

Kina's female friend: "Wow, what a bird -crimson. To think I never really noticed that before."

Keet: "Oh sure you did, we all did! We've seen it so many times; everybody's been jealous of that thing since he got it."

Orielle: "Yea, esp. you Keet. You know, you really ought to lighten up a bit," she whispered to him, "Maybe then Kina would like you."

Keet: "!"

Orielle: "Don't act so shocked, we all know."

Kina folded her arms again and tapped her foot looking at him.

Keet: "What?"

The old mogma appeared behind them all again, changing the mood: "How about some of that Pumpkin Spiced Rum?"

Group: "…."

Kina: "Depends. Do you remember where you _hid_ that one on us?"

Old Mogma: "….." He eventually shrugged absent-mindedly.

Kina: "You old mogma…"

They all began to laugh again.


	14. Chapter 9c: NtCrimson1s&SimplyBreakApart

Back at the Academy Link dropped from off his bird, and inside the upstairs doors he went. Really, maybe he should go to the Sparring Hall to find the knights but, eh, he figured he would try and find Karane first. This day already felt like it had gone on too long…

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble (Part 4): But Not Crimson Ones**

"Hmmm, Karane, Karane, are you here?" He thought to himself while walking to her door. "What am I even going to say? Pipit thinks you're moving too fast? Hell if I know," but he knocked on the door anyway and opened it. Yup, she was there; it was like clockwork –she was always back home around this time, yet luckily not yet in the bath.

Karane: "Oh, Link!" she looked happily surprised as she stood there pilling up some clothes; she stopped doing it to greet him, "It's been so long!"

She surprisingly came at him with a hug. He politely hugged her back.

Karane: "Yea, it's been so long!" She stood there looking at him with those devilish yet nice eyes, "So what's going on? How is everything? How's Zelda?!"

Suddenly that question brought him back into sad reality and he took a seat on her sofa chair.

Karane: "Link?" She shut the door and sat next to him, suddenly very worried, "Is she not okay?"

Link: "Oh, no, it's not that, Karane, she's fine."

Karane: "Then what is it? I know you're not suddenly sitting here looking depressed for no good reason. Though…" she put her hand up to her face, "I suppose you have in the past been quiet for no real reason, even when you said you were happy…"

Link looked up at her: "Is it that you know me so well?" he chuckled.

She sat up straight: "Well, come on now, you know I kind of do. We have had home room together every year for _how_ long? And Zelda and I have been good friends and half-a-room mates for how long now? I think I know enough," she grinned.

Link: "But you usually think you know enough about a lot of things."

She looked half offended but calmed down: "Not _really_…"

Link: "Fair enough."

Karane: "Well, what brings you here tonight, Link? And why back to the Academy? Did you finally come back to collect your things? Oh! By the way…a few things, I did take from your room before they locked it up; I wanted to keep it safe for you." She handed him a bag; it had a few of his wood carvings and items. "You remember that bird?" she said as he pulled out the loftwing wooden carving from the bag; "First year, both you and I had to make these, you remember?"

Link looked at the wooden loftwing in his hands: "Yea, of course."

Karane: "But I couldn't get the beak right on mine and you sucked at the tail feathers, so we exchanged our carvings in order to fix each other's up -you fixed my beak and I fixed your feathers. We both got A's," she smiled. "I still have mine too," she pointed to the desk where her loftwing carving was.

Link smiled: "And it has a damn fine beak too."

She laughed: "Just as yours has some damn fine tail feathers!"

Link ran his finger down the tail feathers: "True. Took me awhile to figure out how to get that texture right, still can't do it as well as you."

Karane: "Yea… But I still like to keep it around; it reminds me of the good times, when we were all fresh and young, when you and I used to sneak off at night into the kitchen together, and throw paper airplanes during lecture, and make faces at each other during swordplay. Back then everything seemed like it would go on forever. I don't know…" She slumped down next to him, now also sad, "Now I'm not sure _what's_ happening… Poor, Zelda…she must really be hit hard by this…"

Link: "Actually…" Finally, Link just felt like it was safe to open up a little bit; I mean Karane was her best friend, right? She was well trustworthy. He kind of just wanted to get things off his chest. "She has taken it pretty hard, yea… She's having some trouble adjusting."

Karane: "Trouble adjusting? Well, she is at the surface now, right? It's got to be a lot different down there…"

Link: "It is."

Karane: "But she used to love the stories about it; her face used to glow when she told me about the books her father had and what she had secretly read about behind his back, about the surface and stuff. So…maybe a part of her is really happy too."

Link: "A part…"

Karane looked concerned, but suddenly now it wasn't so much about Zelda but about him: "You know, Link…maybe it seems more important to ask –I mean, Zelda, she was excited about it, she had to be somewhat happy to see it, even if it was horrifying at first, but you… How is it that _you_ are holding up?"

He looked over at her suddenly looking very downhearted; he sighed.

Karane: "…It's been hell, hasn't it? …Pipit and I talked about it; seeing you come in and out, back and forth, the quiet commotion going on around the Academy and the whole island. As a Patrolmen, he notices these things, and I began to notice them too, and…then, not that long ago your room was broken into, a lot of things around here went bad. They…broke a few things of yours…even began to bother Fledge, and you were just too busy to be around here, the whole time I mean you've been terribly busy haven't you?"

He suddenly looked beat sitting there: "Yea. But it's not all that bad."

Karane: "That's just like you to say; 'not all that bad.' Letting things roll off your back and all, though lately you've been more active about that stuff. Maybe it's just that finally you've got a lot of things to say and a lot at stake? I really can't say I know…"

Link: "I've always had a lot of things to say, believe it or not, it's just that so often it's easier to just keep things to yourself. I have always had my mind on other matters, all during school, but it's not like I was thinking about nothing like an idiot. Maybe that's how I came off to some people, but sometimes the stupider people think you are the more you can get away with, the more time I had to do the things I wanted?"

Karane: "I'm not saying you're an idiot, Link, I mean really, quite the contrary. Though, sometimes, in regards to Zelda, yea, you were a bit of an idiot," she giggled.

Link: "Huh?"

Karane: "She always talked about you, she always blushed when I teased her about you; you had no idea, did you?"

Link: "I don't want to have an idea…"

Karane looked surprised: "Oh really?"

Link looked down, as if his heart was heavy: "It's hard to talk about…"

Karane: "Oh… I, didn't mean to- I mean, Link" she waved her hands in the air as if trying to explain things, "You two were always hanging out together, often times all three of us were, so it just seems so strange that you…"

He looked up at her waiting for her to finish the sentence.

Karane: "I mean, we all… and the two of you.. Err," she put her hand to her face, "Maybe I ought to just shut up now."

Link: "Don't shut up. It's just that my mind was on other things back then. I didn't care about normal things, I didn't think about normal things. It was always hard for me. I never felt like I really 'belonged' here; not that I felt left out or anything either, it just all seemed flat. The only thing I really liked to do was fly around on that bird; it's the only time I really felt like anything mattered, yet it was the fact that nothing mattered that made it matter. Maybe it doesn't make sense trying to explain it."

Karane: "No, Link, it makes sense. I used to do the same thing too but I _had _a lot of things on my mind. It wasn't an escape for me to fly around on my loftwing like it was for you, but that's because you and your loftwing seemed to communicate on some level I never could do with mine; I had to train with her –she's rather stubborn."

Link: "Like you?"

Normally she might take such a statement as an insult but it was surprisingly the right thing to say just now; she smiled sadly: "Yea, exactly. But maybe that's part of the gift Hylia gave us with these special loftwings and the reason they always came to us, or they 'found us' when we were children. Maybe the birds are like us in nature; maybe the loftwings are representative of how we handle ourselves and our own nature: a metaphor for guiding your own steady soul in flight, in nothingness. If that really is the case, when you were on your loftwing, maybe it proved that you were at peace with yourself, or happy in your own thoughts. You always liked spending time by yourself; you always seemed to find solace in solitude. That isn't the case with the rest of us… We need help finding ourselves and the answers…"

She looked sad, as if things had always been bothering her; maybe she was having trouble finding the answers or herself –her path in life. Like birds of a feather, loftwings tend to flock together but not crimson ones. They were rare to see.

Somehow that all made sense even if it wasn't true (no one really knows for sure what makes a loftwing choose its rider). It suddenly made Link feel a little prideful in himself for being the way he was (a loner)… Perhaps also it made him realize his quiet heartache and suffering had always made him stronger –it was a part of who he always was. He should be grateful.

Link: "Karane…"

Karane: "Hmm?"

Link: "…Thanks."

Karane: "I always thought you got that special crimson bird for a reason. Two rare and special gems in that sky you were even if others were too jealous or judging to see it, but…that sounds rather sappy to say, doesn't it? You know what I mean though, right?" she laughed.

He smiled with a nod, still looking a bit blue.

Karane: "I am proud to be your friend, Link, and these matching wooden birds we helped each other make… It will always remind me of the good times," she started to cry but laughed, stopping herself, wiping her eye. "And I've been getting good with my loftwing now; even doing Spiral Charges!" The pride she had in herself came forth as she gestured in the air. "We will be _just_ fine. And if it ever comes to it, I will be ready to defend Hylia too. Not just as a knight, or a Skyloftian, but as her friend, and your friend… " She smiled emotionally. "Just tell me it's not going to come down to that?" she laughed, trying to brush away the emotion. Both her and Link were good at doing that (though sometimes her estrogen made her intolerable, unlike him).

Link: "I hope not… But for a couple days, maybe a few weeks, I fear it will, yea. It always gets real quiet before the eye of the storm hits, right? Dark clouds before sunny days?"

She laughed: "You sound like Horwell now."

Link: "Well, I guess I won't be using those sayings again, huh?" he chuckled.

She laughed again.

Karane: "I'm glad you stopped by, Link. To think you still have a few extra moments to spare for me in all this."

Link: "Not just you, Karane."

Karane: "Hmm?"

Link's face looked funny as he made the transition into the real reason he stopped by: "For Pipit, too."

Karane: "You saw Pipit?"

Link: "Yes, close to this morning. He seemed very busy."

Karane: "Yes, he's not only doing night patrol now but also mid-morning duties; you must have caught him a few hours before his break. He usually needs to sleep when he can between shifts…"

Link: "And does that bother you? I mean, I know you two are…"

She smiled but you could see some sadness in it: "I don't get to see him as much and…it feels like we argue more often but it's just from the stress of everything, I know it is."

Link: "Yea, but you've been training hard on your loftwing? Are you going to start patrolling then?"

She looked surprised: "Patrolling? Me? I actually never thought about it. Really I have been more training to fight on the bird but I do suppose that's what the mounted watch do…"

Link: "True. Maybe you should try and do that and work a little _with_ Pipit; I can tell you miss seeing him, and I know he does you too. But I also know he takes his work very seriously, so maybe that's a bad idea. It might cause more fights…"

She sat up: "It could but also…I really love working with my bird now; it wouldn't just be to see him or to spend more time with him but maybe it would keep us on the same page. It might be neat to think we could create a stronger patrol force that way and a stronger relationship."

Link: "You're very serious about this guy aren't you?"

She blushed a little: "I…well, kinda, yea…"

It seemed a good time to edge in concerns Pipit had now: "How serious?"

Karane: "What do you mean, Link?"

Link: "Well, I… I had talked to him earlier, it's just, he seemed to have a few concerns."

She suddenly looked severely anxious: "Concerns? What kind of concerns?"

Link put his hand on her shoulder: "Calm down, Karane, these are _good_ concerns."

Karane: "Good concerns?" She visibly relaxed back to normal again, "What do you mean?"

Link: "Well, it's just that we were talking and he told me he's a little worried. Pipit really likes you too, and he told me he came clean to his mother about you even."

Karane: "Yea, only because I forced him to…"

Link: "Maybe, but…I mean you _have_ met his mother, right?"

She looked confused.

Link: "She is a real nice lady, really is, but in matters like this she's a little…scatterbrained –embarrassing; she jumps to conclusions and doesn't think much about things. She and her son are close, you know this and that's probably why you wanted to met her so bad, right? But, there's more to it than that. I think maybe you forcing him to introduce you has thrown him off balance a little."

Karane: "What do you mean 'off balance?'"

Link: "So, you've talked to her now, right?"

Karane: "Yes and she's really sweet, really nice to me; we got along real well. But now Pipit seems mad about it –why would he be mad about it? I don't get it."

Link: "He's not mad about that, I think he's mad about how I happened. You see…" Link decided to change the story a bit to make Pipit look real good (What are friends for, right?). "…Pipit has plans, he has ideals. He is the type of guy who plans things out in his head and takes time to make sure everything is just right. He takes a lot of things very seriously, not just work. And his mother, she is not like that at all, right? –it's one of the things that throw him off balance; it stresses him out. He wants everything to be perfect, and in order to be perfect it needs to be orderly and happen in just the right manner, so to say. And you going behind his back to meet his mom, that threw everything off balance between him and you and him and his mom, so now he needs to figure out how to deal with that. I don't think he wanted to tell his mother about you right away because she gets very carried away with things. Too much so; she seems like an obsessive type," he laughed. "She's a little fragile about him. I'm thinking him bringing you into the picture might make his mom feel left out. She might butt into business that isn't hers –that's what mother's do right?"

Karane looked unsure: "So you're telling me Pipit wants what's best for both me and his mom by keeping us apart? That still seems silly but it does make sense I guess…"

Link: "Has his mother said anything to you about Pipit?"

Karane: "Lots of things; she talks a lot about Pipit. She has told me a lot about being a mom and raising him. I saw a few baby pictures, heard a lot of stories," she laughed. "Did you know that his mother used to," she laughed, "-That he," she laughed again, "Did you know that Pipit used to –Oh, never mind, I suppose I shouldn't." She kept laughing.

Now Link was just curious: "No, no, he _what_? _What's so funny_?"

Karane: "Nope; if you can't tell me straight out what Pipit complained about, I can't tell you either. It's way too embarrassing for him."

Link: "…I see what you're doing here. You're trying to get me to rat him out in exchange for some funny dirt you have on him."

Karane: "But you want to hear it don't you?"

Link: "…Kinda, if it's that embarrassing," he laughed.

Karane: "_Oh_, it _is_! …Do you agree then? If I tell you, you will tell me?"

Link: "Promise not to get upset or confront him about it? If I tell you, you will act as if you have no clue?"

She grinned devilishly: "Only if you promise the same."

Link made a funny face: "You _do_ realize we are both pretty much just blackmailing Pipit behind his back now, right?"

They both laughed.

Karane: "It's only because we care –that's a good reason to mock him, right?"

Link: "Yes?" –He said it as if he really didn't know.

She laughed: "Alright then we both agree. I'll tell you first, but you've got to promise!"

Link: "Yea, yea fine, I do, you know I do; it's you that needs to promise; he'll know for sure I told you if you overreact about it."

Karane: "Okay I promise… Alright well here it is. I have gone over to see his Mom a few times. She was telling me a story about when Pipit was younger. When his father was around, she told me, he used to play swords with him and talk about knights and so forth –not very surprising I know, but… When his father left for work, his mom used to tell him stories about other things, like princesses and fairy tales –the kinds of fairy tales my mom used to tell me, you know about tiaras and dress-up and romantic smut. I suppose you might as well call it smut; knights in shining armor saving the damsel and the prince finding the perfect glass slipper to fit the lass's foot. Well, apparently _that _particular tale, about the glass slipper, was Pipit's favorite. So, the same way he used to play 'knights' with his dad, he'd play 'glass slipper' with his mom. And she would _dress him up _and the _whole _sha-bang!" She began laughing again, "He used to put on an old tutu dress of his Mom's and she would put a few ribbons in his hair. He wore a pair of oversized long gloves and everything too! He would apparently demand her to put the slipper on a pillow to present it to him, to see if the shoe fit him, as if she were the prince and he was the lass, you know?"

Link busted out laughing: "Are you _serious_?"

Karane: "I'm _so _serious –I saw the pictures! –I swear! –But let me finish; he used to cry if the shoe didn't fit, you know cause they were so huge; his Mom's heels on infant feet. So she bought him his own pair so that they would actually fit him! And you should have seen the picture she said was from the first time she gave them to him; he looked so happy, pointing to them. -Oh Goddess!" She held onto her knee, hysterically laughing.

They were both laughing so hard that they were holding their sides.

Karane: "And he would, he would, ha-ha, demand she play ball music and dance with him!"

Link: "This is _so_ not fair to Pipit," he laughed some more. "I bet he looked so cute with all those freckles on his face and ribbons in his hair."

Karane: "Yea, the freckles were all over his face, more so back then, with little pigtails and ribbons, wearing his tutu, his toe in a point so you could see the slipper!"

They continued laughing a little more until finally it wasn't as funny anymore.

Karane: "She was so adamant about it though, you could tell she really just wanted to make him happy even if it was by doing something so silly."

Link: "Yet she didn't realize how embarrassing it would be to show those pictures to his girlfriend?"

Karane: "Yea, I know, go figure, but really… I guess it was pretty nice. And I guess I understand how you say she's kind of absent minded but, oh well. She's so sweet. Probably _was_ an awesome mother."

They let off a few more brief chuckles.

Karane: "Alright, alright, now that that's over, I think it's _your_ turn."

Link: "Alright, fair enough, but mine doesn't seem like much now."

Karane: "Spill it anyways! To me it is!"

Link: "Alright. Well… Truth is…" he figured he should keep himself (and how Pipit's mom gave _him_ the rupees) _out_ of the story. "Pipit and his Mom have been a little bit on the outs lately due to arguments over rupees she is spending. Pipit goes to work, gives her some money for groceries, etc, but she spends it somewhere else. And then you came into the picture. I'm just going to be blunt with it then since you were straightforward with your story but you got to promise me you won't get mad."

Karane: "I said I promise!"

Link: "Okay, okay, well, it comes down to two things: his Mom now knowing about you is talking a lot about you and what Pipit should do about it; and now Pipit is short on rupees. As a man who works hard and has such strong values, being told what to do and how to do it while having no means _to _currently do it is pretty frustrating. Plus this is _not t_he way he wants to do it."

Karane: "What do you mean?"

Link: "Well," he scratched his face, "Pipit's Mom keeps pestering him now, telling him she wants grandkids and how exciting it will be; she keeps pestering him to hurry up and tell you to move in with them, buy a ring, you know stuff like that."

Karane looked surprised/shocked: "You mean she's telling him to… So that's why Pipit talked to me about…"

Link: "About what?"

Karane: "He told me one time about his parents, about his father and how when he died it was really hard on the two of them. He told me that he wanted to have a family of his own sometime but with everything going on he just couldn't think about things like that. –I thought he was talking about the 'war' but I guess he must have been thinking of his mother pressuring him and the fact he doesn't have so many rupees in the bank. He never explained any of that to me – I had actually thought he was trying to break up with me at the time. So, we started fighting… Not long after is when I went over there to meet his Mom and introduce myself. I thought it would help things but maybe it made things worse…"

Link: "Nah, it didn't make things worse, it just screwed up his idea of a step-by-step orderly plan. He'll deal with it. Now he's just worried you might start agreeing with him Mom and start talking about marriage."

Karane: "I suppose… I mean I would like to be more then we are now but grandkids? –_Kids_? –_Now_? _Nooo way_!"

Link: "I'm sure he'd be glad to hear you say that."

Karane: "Maybe I'll have to mention it then –you know in a way that he has no idea that I know," she smiled at Link.

Link: "Yea, but hey, at least he's concerned; if he wasn't concerned it would mean he didn't care, right?"

Karane: "True…"

Link: "Well, at least we know now Pipit has a romantic side, right?" –he was referring to the 'glass slipper' story.

Karane giggled: "Yea, I suppose that's true."

Link: "You'll have to find a dress for the wedding before he can dig out his," he laughed.

Karana giggled some more, a bit relieved: "Maybe if I just calm down about things and try to work _with _him instead of against him, like his Mom seems to be, things will get better. Maybe I will talk to him about getting into the air patrol, this way maybe I can help him with the money as well as spend time with him facing a common goal. That's not a bad idea is it?"

Link: "It doesn't sound like it, especially if you make it sound like it's his idea."

She laughed: "You're probably right. Wow… That wasn't all that bad. I'll just calm down a little bit around him. Focus more on my training and getting stuff done. Thanks, Link."

Link held up the wooden bird: "Thank _you_, Karane."

She smiled: "Our birds will lead us to our answers, right?"

He shrugged: "Seems to be."

There was a nice silence in the room as they continued to smile at each other.

Link joked: "I'm sure glad you don't like me as much as him or people might know all sorts of strange things about me."

She devilishly grinned: "You think I don't? You think I haven't talked about you behind your back before?"

Link's face went blank: "…What possibly could you say? And to who?"

She continued to grin at him, shrugging as if saying 'you'll never hear it from me'.

Link: "….?"

Karane: "But seriously, be careful out there. I know there's a whole lot riding on you but don't worry, after a few days when I'm full in the patrol like I plan to be I'll be watching your back; Pipit too."

Link: "I know." He stood up and stretched a little bit, "But, that being said, I am reminded now of other things I must do. One of the new Knights asked me to find him here tonight; Eagus and the others might need a word with me."

Karane: "I'm sure they do." She stood up and gave him another hug. It was a nice hug, a long close hug, almost a little too friendly. Perhaps they both needed it after letting out all that stress, memories and laughter. "They'll fill you in on all the new procedures and 'issues.' Not fun stuff, so prepare yourself."

Link: "I think I'm well prepared after tonight at the Pumpkin."

Karane: "The Pumpkin?" -He had to briefly explain what had happened earlier.

Karane: "Wow, real crazy yea, but that's how it's been. But, that sounds nice actually, a little shindig afterword –See! You've got it in you. Maybe we should try to set up something like that for the whole island, make sure everyone knows about it."

Link: "Maybe that's not a bad idea…"

Karane: "Well anyways, you must be off, and I'm going to go take a bath and call it a night. I got a lot of things to get done tomorrow now, thanks to you." She grinned.

Link nodded.

He walked her to the bath door; he left through the top entrance to head over to the Sparring Hall outside.

He also made a mental note: "Give Pipit and his Mom the Gust Bellow; it'll keep her from _ever_ mentioning anything about giving me Pipit's rupees. I do not want any blackmail on me from Karane."

-**o**-

It was a little after 11 pm now; late but maybe a good time to keep things private. Link entered the Sparring Hall. To his surprise there were a lot of people in there talking: including Eagus; 4 Rescue Knights; Croo sat on a box; and most of the off duty or in training Knights Link talked to at Bamboo Island; also Peater (aka 'Mr. Skyloft'), and the Young Knight who mentioned Link should find them tonight. Well, that was easy enough, finding them, pretty convenient to see them all in the same place. Parrow was there too; it was good to see him wanting to 'aid the cause' more significantly now. It seemed everyone who was at Bamboo Island made sure they were still around and 'in the know' along with the rest of the guys here.

Man it had been a long day so far –hopefully it won't get too much longer.

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble (Part 5): It Would Simply Break Apart**

Croo: "…Yes because that's how they did it back in the day."

Croo's grandson (one of the Rescue Knights): "It makes sense but I don't know how that pertains to the situation right now."

Peater: "It pertains because those are the same techniques we should be using now –to think how much you kids have been slacking off these past years!"

Croo's grandson: "It's not that we wanted to; it's just not part of our training –I would love to!"

Eagus: "Well that's good because you're going to have to."

Tall Patrolman: "All right then we'll do it-"

Link now stood beside him.

Tall Patrolman: "-Oh, Link! I didn't even see you come in!"

Link: "Then you're not a great patrolman are you?"

Everyone chuckled while he looked embarrassed: "Well I mean we were- I'm very vigilant!"

Link: "I know; I'm just kidding, Corvin."

Corvin nodded; he was a rather tall dark-skinned man that was good friends with Eagus (he might be related to Greba): "But it's good you're here. We were just discussing our supplies."

Eagus: "That we were, and Peater here was criticizing my lesson plan, but I suppose for good reason. You see, there is a part of the dress attire I don't force our Knights to wear even though many years ago it was standard. Maybe I'm being a little too lenient."

Corvin: "Nah, not too lenient, it's just that we had no use for the stuff for so many years; the only reason they used them back then was because they did go through war and they required such attire. Besides, we don't have a lot of them to spare now so maybe it's a good thing you didn't use them."

Peater: "Even so! I used them!"

Eagus: "Maybe so but that doesn't help Corvin's valid point –we only have 6 to spare and out of those only 2 or 3 are in prime condition. There's no way we should train everybody to use them."

Peater: "I suppose I understand that, but… You _will_ train a few to use them then?"

Eagus: "Is it that you want one? Are you going to fight with us, old timer?"

Peater stretched his arms and rotated his shoulder: "I still got it in me; you bet I will!"

Link: "So…what exactly are we talking about?"

Corvin: "Oh yes, of course. We're talking about some ancient supplies we have in the back. It's part of the knight attire our forefathers used to use in battle; supposedly they were passed down generation to generation since the formation of Skyloft but over time were all donated to the Academy. People figured they would be most useful here with the remaining knights." He gestured for Link to follow him into the back room, "Come on, I'll show you. We have most of them out now."

On the floor and on the boxes were 3 basic leather pauldrons; 2 more were steel pauldrons with simple designs on them; while on the sparing dummy was one pair of shiny golden ones, embossed with a lovely old design.

Corvin: "Pauldrons, Link –a form of body armor specifically great for defense –Great for combat in flight too. They lie across the shoulders and protect your upper body, as well as your sword arm and underarm, the direct location where an opponent would want to strike you."

Link: "Ah, yes, I see," he said taking a closer look at the pair on display on the dummy, "I don't know why you would need to train one to use these though."

Eagus walked in from behind him, along with a few others: "They are heavy and for some it is hard to maneuver to make a strike. They are built well to handle a spear or lance as well; it is this technique we should have to train."

Corvid: "But we don't really have to use those, do we? Those old knights looked so silly using a spear on their loftwing. Besides all the ones created to be used with spears are all destroyed."

Eagus: "That's true…"

Corvid: "So why don't we just hand these out to the guys we think will be on the front lines? The leaders and chief officers like you, Eagus. That way no one will fight over not having one."

Eagus: "I suppose that makes the most sense…"

Link: "You guys really are preparing for a battle aren't you?"

Corvid: "Unfortunately, yes, we are. The news of you stopping in and hearing your tales from the other knights and Peater seem to be strong. It's a good sign that things are about to be at the make-it or break-it point soon. But I suppose we still need to fill you in on the horrible details and _why _all this might be necessary…" He rubbed his chin, all intelligent-like.

Eagus pushed through: "We'll get to that –we'll get to that, but first things first. These pauldrons… -Everybody get in here!"

The rest of the crew present filed by the door and inside.

Eagus: "Listen, I think we've made a decision, one even Peater will agree to."

Peater: "Oh yea?"

Eagus: "Yea. Listen, the people who get the pauldrons will be our top men, the men on the front lines, the men who can attract the extra heat and handle the extra attention. Got it?"

Peater: "All right, son, but who are these people?"

Eagus threw him a pair of the leather pauldrons: "How about _you_ for one. You said you've been trained."

Peater smiled: "You bet I have! But how about the other ones?"

Eagus: "Myself as head on the ground knights, Corvid as the watch and rescue team, Owlan as the Spiral Charge specialist… Maybe Gaepora should get one out of principle…"

Croo: "But he's no knight! You guys are supposed to be the one's protecting him, what's a little shoulder armor going to help him?"

Corvid: "He's got a point."

Eagus: "No Gaebora then… Well, whoever is on Night Patrol needs one; we'll give it their lead. How's that sound _Mr. Skyloft_?" –He said it sarcastically.

Peater: "Watch that tone, Eagus, I could match you any day."

Eagus: "I have yet to see that day, old man."

Peater looked upset.

Eagus and Corvid laughed.

Corvid: "Lighten up, Peater, but this does mean you're going to be at the front lines."

Peater: "Readily so. So far so good."

Corvid: "Now it's just a matter of placing these gold ones…" They all looked at the dummy in the regal protection.

Croo's grandson suddenly called out from the back: "How about Link?

Corvid: "…I think the Hero is the most suited to wear the finest of our attire; sounds perfect to me."

Eagus looked at Link questioningly: "That's gunna be a lot of heat; they are our highest grade armor in almost perfect condition. You think you can handle that?"

Link: "If I can't then we're in a lot of trouble."

Eagus laughed: "Right enough."

Corvid: "Good to look the part you play. I'll show you how they work in a bit."

Eagus: "Maybe we can train you with them in the morning?"

Link nodded.

Corvid: "Well, that's that then. Come, we should discuss the important matters now. It seems you just dropped in while the armor was on our minds."

They all reentered the main room.

-o-

Eagus: "All right now, Link, so we heard the abridged version of your tale from Peater and the knights that were over at his place on Bamboo Island. We have also heard much already from Gaepora, Owlan, and Horwell –we are all well aware of what's going on and we know it is _really _going on. But just because I want to hear it from you, I will ask… How is the surface? Is it worth all this commotion?"

Link nodded: "Indeed, but I do think it's a good idea to keep those who do not want to go, here. I don't mean to sound cold and you know I'm not, but if they're going to cause trouble up here to this intensity, I do not want them down there causing even more trouble. That would only escalate into another Great War of some kind."

Eagus surprisingly nodded and everyone agreed: "Of this we know. This is why we are willing to kill if need be –hopefully not, but… For Hylia's sake, it might be the better option, especially considering what they are capable of."

Link: "Capable of?"

The Young Knight stepped next to Link: "This is what I was trying to tell you about before we all left. Things were pretty bad in the beginning, worse then what you've heard already."

Link: "Worse than mobs, fires, food/water contamination and threatening letters?"

Croo sat on the box: "Yes, much worse. So much worse that only us in this room and a few select others know about it. But the story begins with Peater, so let him tell it."

Everyone looked over to Peater.

Peater: "Yea, well… Not long after Gaepora gave his speeches and people started leaving… I remember talking to my daughter about the whole situation. She was rather indifferent about it all, but she was just trying to be strong for me, my sweet pea, little angel, she is. She really is so wonderful… But, anyway, she began telling me that many people started un-checking their items; these same people ended up disappearing, leaving the main island. Also others began checking in _strange_ items, like metals, wire, and charcoal: things nobody in their right mind would want to protect in storage vaults. Along with the odd items, there were also 'cryptic' notes being shared between a few specific people – I say 'cryptic' because, frankly, they were easy to unravel but odd, none-the-less. I think perhaps the fact they were written so strangely drew more attention to them and these items. One guy would come in and claim to be a different guy; a few of them were clearly young knights in training, staying at the Academy, while a few others were disguised, or covered –scarves covering half their face for example –they all acted out of character really. They would exchange these notes and items pretending to be each other re-claiming each other's merchandise, but my sweet pea isn't that gullible; she became curious. We have a policy at the 'Item Check', to ensure customer privacy, however on this occasion, considering the peculiarity of it all, we decided to break that policy for security reasons. We opened the notes and bags. Turns out there were graphs on the Academy and the island inside. Is seems like the young guys from the Academy drew them up to share with an outside party."

Parrow: "Why would they do that? That's strange."

Peater: "Yea, it is, so we immediately brought the plans and info over to Eagas and then Gaepora and the others. My angel cake said she could identify the knights involved, she knew their names too, but not the others guys. So it was decided to bring her over to confront all the remaining knights here in the Academy and to find out where the others involved were at. Unfortunately though, most of the culprits had fled before then; seeing the 'Item Check' closed and the security increase must have spooked them off. Needless to say, the main reason for the increased night patrols and export of citizens from Skyloft started then. But then," he put his hand on the Knight in Training's shoulder, "It turns out we found a man on the inside to help us in finding the culprits."

Knight in Training: "Yea, not too many people know about that though. I was there the night at the Academy when Peatrice came in, when Eages and the others were asking about the knights involved. I knew who they were and enough about them to maybe help but I didn't say anything about it then… After that night they had left the Academy for good; this was also about the time Henya got sick. It couldn't be a coincidence… I ended up talking to Peater about it later, you know, since he said he used to be a famous knight himself, 'Mr. Skyloft' and all… I guess I needed some advice. It was hard for me to do. Those guys were my friends; I helped to turn them in…"

Eagus: "Yes, the lad knew where they would be, where they might have fled to. Though it was a gamble, me and a few others decided to check the place out. We found more schematics, more notes…"

Peater: "Sure enough, it's a good thing we did find these guys; the items they were checking in were components to explosive/combustible materials. Turns out these people had a plan to try and dislodge the Academy and Gaepora's place from Skyloft, to see if it might fall just like he said the Isle of the Goddess did."

Link was in shock: "_What?_"

Parrow joined him: "No _shit_?"

Peater: "Some sort of poetic justice."

Link: "That's for sure. The island would not have fallen though; it would simple break apart! The Isle of the Goddess isn't just an island; it was designed to fall the way it did!"

Eagus: "Yea, well…we'll just have to trust you on that… But back to the story: We waited until the knights came back –luckily they actually _did_ come back –a few of them. So we surrounded the place and confronted them about it, about the plans and the other men from the 'Item Check'. Turns out they were using the 'Item Check' for a reason; the other guys refused to meet anywhere else, refused to disclose to the knights where they were actually staying and making these devices at, nor their names. They did, however, provide a description of one of the guys. Because of this, because they cooperated with us, we really couldn't hold them or punish them too extensively other then expel them from the Academy."

Corvid: "They are banned from _even stepping_ _on the bridges_ into the place, or riding their birds too close. Both night and day patrols have strict orders on that as well as details on the men in question we have the description on, although not everyone has full detail on _why _they are banned."

Link: "A few young knights in training, huh?"

Eagus: "Was to be, yes. But now they are part of the mass of people who are against Gaepora; they are always causing trouble for the instructors when they give their speeches to the public. Apparently us standing up against their plot to attack Gaepora and the Academy is very anti-Hylia? –or something."

Link remembered the young knight in training telling him how the culprits had been arguing with Henya; this kind of bicker and description suddenly sounded familiar: "Yea, I went to hear what Owlan had to say earlier at the Pumpkin. I'm pretty sure I saw some of the guys you're talking about there trying to start up a fight." He explained to them what happened at the Pumpkin.

Eagus: "That sounds like them, yea. Now you have an idea what we're dealing with."

Corvid: "-Though it's not just them or the other two we can't place, other citizens have a lot of doubt and questions. I just fear we are running out of time to reach them."

Croo: "You got balls though kid, trudging right into that argument –That mob could have completely turned on you and tried to retaliate! Brave of you at all to show your face so openly."

Link looked concerned but shrugged: "What can I do? First of all I didn't know it was _this bad,_ plus a few people seemed to like hearing what I had to say. So for that reason it was well worth it."

Croo: "And they were actually _celebrating? _ I almost can't believe that…"

Eagus: "Yea, me either… No one has been in high spirits in the slightest in months. Lately they just get drunk to complain and sleep, so…this is a good change I'm thinking."

Link: "Is it? Do you think it's something I should try again? -Talking and answering questions? This was only a group of people, what if we managed to gather everyone in Skyloft together?"

Corvid: "And you want to talk to _everyone _together? Is this something you are willing to do? -Because honestly…we're running out of options; that might be a good idea. One last shot, one last send out..."

Eagus: "It might… what do you guys think? Is this worth talking to the others about and arranging?"

Peater: "If what he said really did happen at the Pumpkin, if there are folks laughing and dancing and _celebrating,_ then yes, absolutely. We should celebrate and move on from all this."

Croo: "I have to agree –a nice celebration is _long_ overdue for this event." He looked at his grandson, "Right?" He nodded.

It seemed that everyone was in agreement –it was worth a shot. It might be the last shot they got at peace, at changing people's mind about Hylia, about the Surface, to quell fears from someone who knew everything. It was time to move on somehow.

Corvid: "Ah, yes, the truest of all sources talking about the events; if people don't believe you or trust you, at this point they will be a lost cause. And we already know there will be some 'lost causes' staying behind in Skyloft… but maybe it's not all a bad thing…" He rubbed his chin all intelligent-like again. "We just need to make sure they don't follow us down to the surface…but that's another issue for the moment; we can't talk about step 2 when we don't even understand step 1."

Eagus: "Reasonable enough… "

Peater: "So I suppose we've got something to finally look forward to?"

Eagus: "Yes, but what about the two unidentified fellows working on the explosives? Who's to say it's safe to do this? We still don't even know who else is involved in this."

They all turned to look at Link suddenly.

Link: "I am prepared for any risk. Besides, maybe such a thing will draw them out –make them stick out from the crowd. Is there any way you could use this to draw them out –use the fact it's a perfect time to attack as a means to catch them?"

Corvid: "A smart idea, actually. It might work. That is a step we _can_ talk about."

Peater: "What tactic would work best? I really wanna help nab them for using me and my daughter's business to plan these things out."

They were all silent for a minute…

Corvid: "How about stealth and a keen eye? I could definitely keep everyone on watch while not appearing to be on watch. We should gather everyone together, have a speech podium set up and hold a celebration."

Eagus: "You want to disguise your men?"

Corvid: "And what's a better way to disguise people then a party?"

Croo: "Are you mad? They too will be disguised."

Corvid: "Maybe physically, but certain actions absolutely will not be. They will be highly suspicious."

Peater: "_Ahhhh_, I see; use their own tactics against them?"

Corvid: "Generally. Do you think it would work?"

Eagus: "Do you think it will be safe?"

Corvid: "So long as we make sure it is. But as Link said, it's a risk we may need to take…"

Eagus: "Hmmm… I'm not too sure I like the sound of that but, we need to do something other than wait around and watch for nothing. They are never going to invite _us_ over but we _can_ invite them here, I guess… We will have to plan this with extreme detail and operation."

Corvid: "We have some time to think about it, and time to train a few extra knights on specific protocol and procedure, such as what to look for, how to react, when to react, etc. This is something we're going to have to discuss with Gaepora though."

Eagus: "That's for certain. We'll need to talk about everything with him Saturday. In the meantime, we shall start training these knights to make sure it is feasible. Also…anyone in the room: any objections to this idea?"

Everyone shook their heads or said nothing.

Croo: "Sounds a little crazy but maybe just crazy enough to work."

Croo's Grandson: "The best defense is a good offensive?"

Eagus: "Link?"

Link thought about Hylia and the still semi-unprotected TriForce: "Either way…such protocol might be necessary to have when we all get to the Surface. I don't see the harm in it. It might be good to deal with these problems now instead of dealing with a bigger problems later. It's worth the risk."

Eagus: "Alright then…also, this plan, none of these details will leave this room, correct? No one will say a word to anyone else in Skyloft, leave it up to Corvid and I to talk to Gaepora and the others about it. Alright?"

Peater: "Absolutely."

Eagus: "Peater, I'm serious; not even your daughter can know, nor your wife, Croo or your sister, Parrow –Don't think I forgot about you over there."

Parrow shook his head: "No, no, you have my word. Seriously, let me know how I can help; no one would expect me I don't think."

Croo's Grandson: "You might not want to say that; they might just keep that in mind."

Eagus: "Alright then… it's been a long day and we have plans to figure out now… It's past midnight now, so, maybe we should call it a night. When Corvid and I find out any more details we'll contact all of you after Saturday –or whenever it is we get to talk to Gaepora. In the meantime, we're training knights tomorrow, that includes you- you- you-" he pointed to the young knight in training and a few of the other young knights; "you guys" the rescue knights; "and you too, Link."

Link nodded.

Eagus: "Report here after morning regiment, got it? I'll select a few other specific knights I deem valuable as well and fill them in."

Parrow: "Sounds good."

Eagus: "You want to report in too, Parrow? It's been a while since I saw you with a sword in here."

Parrow: "I do sir. I want to do what I can."

Eagus: "Good. Allright then… That is all?"

Corvid: "Yup. Seems to be."

Eagus: "Goodnight then everyone. We'll see you tomorrow."

Corvid gestured at Link: "I'll show you briefly how these pauldrons fit on."

Eagus: "All right now, Link, time to get down to business.

It was then everyone piled out and went home, except Eagus, Corvid and Link who stayed behind an extra 15 minutes or so. They showed Link the pauldrons since he planned to stop in to take them to use in the morning.

Eagus: "Just in case you get here before us or we're too busy to get them for you…"

Afterwords the three of them parted ways. Link reentered the Academy to see Oolo about his room key; Link was hoping to get to bed now, he was beat.


	15. Chapter 9d: AirForce

**NOTE: **Alright, 9 will be over with this small part, and then the fun will begin again with Zelda/Hylia and ZeXLink action. Sorry 9 in total is so long but it's easier to manage this way. It also builds up explanations for the drama later on. I hope you're enjoying everything so far.

-**o**-

**Chapter 9: Skyloft Trouble (Part 6): Air force**

Link woke up in his old bed and admitted to himself that it felt kind of weird, but he brushed it off and dealt with it. That morning he went to the Sparring Hall and collected the golden pauldrons in order to get familiar with them. He practiced on the dummies and wood planks inside with a few other knights that morning before Eagus sent him off to talk to Owlan. Owlan in turn wore his assigned-to-him steel pauldrons and took Link for a long bird ride so they could practice new techniques together. It was surprisingly brutal –Owlan wasn't holding back on him and he was really quick at maneuvering his bird, but Link caught on quickly.

Owlan: "Fantastic, Link! Perfect Spin Attack! But Let me show you something better!"

Owlan 's bird called out very loudly, almost shocking Link into stillness as his loftwing pierced forward and dived down in a swift, sharp, spearing motion. Link barely avoided it; a few crimson feathers twirled down from the sky.

Owlan: "Again!"

He struck forth again though this time Link was expecting it.

Owlan: "Excellent! You see this technique? Powerful right?"

Link nodded as they now flew next to each other in the sky chatting.

Owlan: "It's called the Spear Lunge. You see, loftwings naturally are predators on land; they hunt for fish, frogs and other small mammals, but they can do the same thing in the air if trained right and strong enough. However, it's draining on them, plus they need a little more incentive." He then pulled out a bottle filled with water and a fresh fish. He spoke to the bird: "Here it comes!" He uncorked the bottle and flung the fish towards his bird's beak; the bird swung down and around, fiercely working with gravity, diving swiftly to grab it in a similar spearing fashion –it looked quite pleased with its catch.

Link: "You need to give him a fish every time?"

Owlan: "No, really you don't but I find it's easier to train them when you do. I used the fish as an incentive for him to spear; that is the story as to how I got him to achieve this technique the first time…. Here," he handed Link another bottle and fish. "Let's see if you can get yours to figure out the idea."

Sure enough after a few times, and unfortunately a few lost fish, Link had his loftwing performing a spear-like plunge.

Owlan: "There it is! Just a little weak… You should have it down pretty soon. But imagine what that attack is like when diving at an opponent; imagine if you were holding a long spear in your hand at the same time! Now I bet _that _would be pretty terrible to be on the receiving end of!"

It was then Link's loftwing began acting strangely.

Owlan: "Oh, see? It's tiring at first. He might need a little rest." He pointed to a desolate island in the vacant sky cloud they had found (they wanted some privacy doing this –also for safety reasons). All these new openings in the clouds were proving somewhat useful lately. "Let's take a breather for awhile."

After a while they went back to training; eventually Owlan left Link on his own. Link liked the seclusion for the moment. He wanted to practice, it was fun and exhilarating –he was really getting the technique down as well as good sword maneuvers to perform with it; plus he hadn't had much time to spend just riding in the clouds for awhile so it was also peaceful, particularly with Karane's new perspective of Loftwings with him. It was fulfilling.

But eventually reality kicked back in as well as dinnertime. Link realized he was pretty hungry now too and his loftwing must have been starving. So it was around 4:00 pm or so Link returned to Skyloft and dropped down on the Academy. He entered downstairs in the hopes he would be invited to dinner that evening. If not, he could just go down to the Bazaar.

**-o-**

Link dropped the pauldrons off in his room and relocked the door.

As Link walked into the Kitchen he was greeted by Henya, some familiar faces from the Sparring Hall last night, along with a few others including Karane and perhaps surprisingly, Pipit.

Henya: "Looks like I should have made a little extra tonight, I didn't expect so many people to show up! Just watch your portions lads, no thirds tonight!"

Fledge: "Link!" he gleefully called out to him, "Karane and Pipit were just telling me you were here yesterday!"

Link took a seat by the three of them and chatted.

Karane: "Fledge has been getting pretty good with the bow and arrow, Link, you should see him!"

Fledge rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little: "Yea..," he chuckled modestly, "It's just that I've been practicing like how you showed me, Link –I-I mean how I watched you do it. I'm still not nearly as good as you though…"

Link smiled: "I bet that's not true. But you should have told me you wanted to try; I could have thrown up a few pumpkins for you."

Fledge: "No, no, I was tossing them to help me get strong, my upper body, you know…" he fidgeted, embarrassed, "I don't need the stamina potions anymore so I figured I would try the bow, maybe I could do it too now. So I pinned up a few targets; it was hard at first. But one of the new guys tosses the pumpkins for me once in awhile –I still haven't reached your high score though."

Link had a little free time, plus Fledge had helped him in a few ways; he was _Link's_ half-a-room-mate so they had always been on good terms: "How about I throw some up for you after we eat here?"

Fledge looked surprised: "No, Link that's alright! I know you're plenty busy, I'm sure!"

Link: "Maybe but I'd like to get in some bow training too. We'll throw the pumpkins for each other then? Is that fair?"

Fledge: "Really, Link? You would do that for me? Show me a few things?!"

Link: "Of course, Fledge, you know I would."

Fledge: "Thanks so much, Link! I'll make it up to you somehow; I mean if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even –I wouldn't' even be here or using the bow or throwing pumpkins for that matter –I-I-"

Link: "Don't worry about it, Fledge, really. What are friends for?"

Fledge's face beamed as if Link was one of the best friends a guy could ever be lucky enough to have. Seems like Link had some plans this evening.

For a few hours the two of them tossed pumpkins and shot arrows. Link encouraged Fledge he was doing a great job and eventually he scored more points than he ever scored before.

Fledge: "Wow, Link! I did it! I can't believe it!"

Link put his hand on his shoulder: "I knew you could do it, Fledge."

Fledge smiled very wide again.

Link: "Ever try it while on the loftwing?"

Fledge: "Shooting a bow while in the air? No, I haven't; I never even thought to… have you?"

Link: "No, I haven't either… Maybe we should try it sometime."

Fledge grinned.

Link: "I know a good place we could practice."

Fledge: "Do you want to try it tonight? I mean it's starting to get too dark now."

Link: "That's true it is getting dark… Want to go in the morning? I have a few techniques still to work on with the loftwing if you want to come with me."

Fledge: "Really? Great!"

As evening became night the two guys walked back to their rooms, but remained up and chatting for awhile first. Link stayed in Fledge's room for a bit before heading to his own to sleep. Fledge had finally worked up the courage to ask about the surface and Zelda and everything so Link told him a little bit about it. Fledge seemed really taken aback but did not look at all surprised. He seemed to have a lot of faith and trust in his buddy and half-a-room mate.

Link: "And those bags you gave me really helped me out a lot, I really appreciate it, see?" He held them up, "I still use them, though I needed to get a few more too, but these are my favorite and the ones I put the important stuff in." Maybe Link wasn't sure if those actually _were _the exact bags he but the _most important _stuff into but it sure made Fledge grin. They really were handy.

Fledge: "That's great, Link! I'm glad I could help! Maybe I should try to make a quiver bag."

-**o**-

The next morning Link took Fledge to the spot Owlan had taken him to practice the new Spear Lunge dive and attack technique; they brought a bunch of targets with them to slap onto the rocks. Link also wore the pauldrons and his red cape. He didn't seem to want too many other people to see him in them, but he needed practice and Fledge promised to keep it a secret for now.

They both tried shooting arrows at the targets while in flight and they both surprisingly caught on quick – Link much faster than Fledge but Fledge wasn't too far off by the end of the day. As Fledge continued practicing Link went on to practice more with the bird as Owlan showed up.

Owlan: "Link you're already out here? Oh, and Fledge? What are you two up to?"

They explained.

Owlan: "What a great idea! Might have to keep this in mind; a good airborne archer might just come in handy…"

Fledge: "What's that, sir?"

Owlan: "Oh nothing guys, just thinking… Well, Link," he turned his attention back to Link, "Let me see you do the Spear Lunge. I want to see just how well you've gotten it down."

Link did as he said.

Fledge: "Woow, Link! That looked really cool!"

Owlan: "Hmm, yes, not bad at all, Link, especially with the extra weight on you, your technique is phenomenal. I never knew someone could learn things such as this so quickly. You mind if I spar with you a little? You think you're ready?"

Link grinned and nodded: "Absolutely."

Owlan laughed and unsheathed the sword he brought as he flew his bird into a higher up, ready-to-dive stance: "Let's go!"

As they practiced, their loftwings gliding around at fast speeds, Fledge practiced more archery. He was getting very good. Even Owlan was impressed and eventually all three of them were shooting targets again before taking a break for an early lunch which Owlan kindly had supplied.

Fledge: "Instructor Owlan, I had no idea you were so good at fighting and shooting!"

Owlan laughed: "It's been awhile since I performed a lot of these techniques seriously. But you, Fledge are a fine shot. Perhaps you should take this up more seriously."

Fledge: "Oh, no, I'm not _that_ good."

Owlan: "Sure you are or I wouldn't have said it. You're better than me. I think you have a knack for this."

Fledge: "…Really?"

Both Owlan and Link nodded.

Fledge: "But, I –I don't know. Really?"

They both nodded again, but he still seemed unsure.

Owlan: "Maybe I can set up some moving targets or better yet let's have Link act as one. What do you say, Link? You hold up the target while in flight, then as he catches on you'll try dodging the attacks –you can use the new technique you learned. It'll be good practice for the both of you."

Fledge: "Shoot at Link? I'm not sure; I've never shot at _anyone_ before."

Link chuckled: "It's all right, Fledge, you won't hit me."

Fledge: "But what if I do? Or if I hit your bird?"

Link: "Then you'll have outdone me and we'll have to patch him up."

Owlan: "It's nothing we can't handle. Besides, Link could use the practice too; he's going to need it."

Fledge: "Need it? What for?"

Link looked at Owlan –Hey, he was the one who mentioned the 'secret plan' to Fledge, sort of.

Owlan laughed: "I think it's all right to tell him, Link. He's one of our most trusted pupils and a good friend of yours yes? Trustworthy?"

Link nodded.

Fledge: "What's going on?"

Owlan: "Link, you continue to practice. I think I've got a few things to tell Fledge."

Link nodded and took to the sky again to train some more.

Owlan filled Fledge in on the details and plans in motion that needs Gaepora's approval if it was to be, just as Eagus had filled in Owlan a few days ago while giving him his pauldrons.

Fledge looked surprised and worried but it was clear he understood all of it: "I can't believe this."

Owlan: "So Link might just need some help from a guy like you so good at airborne archery. That is if you're up for it?"

Fledge suddenly sat up with a look of duty of his face: "Of course! I-I mean if you think I can do it. I _do _want to help Link."

They watched as Link dived again, his bird calling out in excitement and wrath.

Owlan: "Great, Fledge. Because if Eagus does decide to go along with this plan we will need a few people to be inconspicuous. Plus I think he would appreciate your help out there if it's needed. If it's _not _needed, then that's even better. Either way, it's a fun skill to learn."

Fledge nodded: "Yea."

Soon the two of them reentered the airspace. Link played the moving target, slow at first, then faster. Fledge really was pretty good. Before nightfall Link was riding his loftwing in circles, performing a lot of maneuvers to dive and dodge the arrows and nobody even got hurt!

Owlan: "Alright, it's getting late now, boys. I think it's time to call it a night. But Fledge, come practice with me again tomorrow?"

Fledge nodded. The three of them returned to the Academy for a late dinner.

-o-

After eating Owlan returned upstairs, while Link and Fledge remained in the kitchen for seconds.

Link: "Man, I am exhausted now. I barely got any sleep the past few nights."

Fledge: "Yea and we woke up pretty early today."

Link nodded. He had small bags forming under his eyes.

Fledge: "Yea, you look completely beat, Link. Maybe we ought to just call in a night? I'm a bit tired myself, but maybe I'll get in some pushups before bed."

Link nodded.

After this they began walking back to their rooms; they were both pretty beat from training all day and Link hoped he could get to bed a little earlier tonight – considering they had gotten up at 6 am, he could really use the rest.

After bidding Fledge goodnight, he passed two familiar faces.

Cawlin and Strich were standing in front of Groose's old room gabbing on about something. They stopped as Link came into view though.

Cawlin: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Strich: "I didn't think I'd see you back in Skyloft, Link."

Link shrugged: "Needed to take care of a few things." He turned around to unlock his door.

Strich: "Got the key to your room too, huh? Is anything actually missing?"

Link: "Nothing important." He turned back around to face them, to try and be polite despite the fact he didn't want to be. He felt dead tired tonight.

Strich: "You alright?"

Link shrugged. He hadn't thought about if he was alright –suddenly being asked that kind of made him _not _feel alright, so he sighed. He shrugged again: "I guess…"

They all stood there looking at each other.

Link sighed again realizing he was not really 'all right' but more so very tired. He couldn't stand here longer; he politely waved: "Well, goodnight guys."

Cawlin scowled at him but Strich waved back: "Night, Link."

Link entered and shut the door behind him.

Cawlin: "Jerk."

Strich looked down at Cawlin staring at the closed door as if trying to burn a hole into it.

Cawlin: "Self-centered bastard."

Strich: "…You don't _actually _believe that, do you?"

Cawlin returned his view up to Strich: "…I want to. I sure don't _like _him."

Strich: "Maybe Groose's room is rubbing off on you. There must be something in there that breeds 'anti-Link' toxin."

Cawlin screeched back at him: "You know it's not that! I asked him to do _one thing _for me, _one lousy thing, _and what's he do? Tell Pipit."

Strich: "You mean you're _still _hung up about that?"

Cawlin: "I saw it in her eyes; she was _mine!_ Right then and there, her heart would have belonged to me!"

Strich chuckled into his hand.

Cawlin yammered out: "Whowoawoawoa; don't laugh! You _know_ it's true! If it weren't for Link she'd be going out with _me _right now and _you know it!"_

Strich: "If it weren't for Link you would have never given her the letter."

Cawlin looked at him coldly.

Strich: "You know that's true."

Cawlin squinted his eyes angrily at him.

Strich: "It's not his fault really."

Cawlin: "…Still."

Strich: "Just get over it already. Its better it happened this way. Would you rather have had her go out with you then dump you later? Or would that still have been Link's fault?"

Cawlin: "I guess not…"

Strich: "Worse things could have happened. He could have just flushed it down the toilet."

Cawlin: "I guess you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be mad at him about it. I mean, even Groose now goes on about how Link's doing a good job –I _never_ would have seen that happening."

Strich: "I never had a problem with him. I like him. Plus he gave me a few rare insects I've never seen before and I really love my new collection."

Cawlin: "You and those stupid bugs. I just don't get it."

Strich: "Clearly you lack appreciation for nature and life."

Cawlin replied sarcastically: "_Clearly_…" He was staring at the door again, angry.

Strich: "Give it up, Cawlin. There _are _other girls in the world."

Cawlin: "I guess so, but who?"

Strich: "You're really going to ask me? I've got better things to do."

Cawlin looked back at Strich, his face deflated, broken.

Strich turned away from him and headed back to his own room: "I'll see you tomorrow, Cawlin." He went in and shut the door behind him.

Cawlin stared once again at the door, frustrated: "I just _don't_ get it. Lousy, good for nothing… So special all of the sudden." He sighed. Realizing the pointlessness in staying there any longer, he eventually walked away.

-**o**-

The next morning Link woke up early again, but Fledge wasn't up yet. Link decided to let him rest; Link took a few bars and went to train some more. A few hours later Fledge joined him there in the desolate clouds; sure enough he was even better then yesterday, they both were. Owlan again came; he too tried a bar and thought it very good. They all trained again until about lunchtime, but Link had been unusually quiet today. It was then Link broke the news to them.

Link: "I think this is it for me today and maybe this week. I feel ready enough, it's just… I'm thinking I should get back down to the surface and finish up a few more things before Saturday."

Owlan: "Finish up a few things?"

Link: "Yea. I want to make sure Zelda will be safe. I'm kind of building a fortification of sorts, and suddenly I'm thinking I should really hurry up on that."

Owlan: "You are, huh? I can't say I wouldn't have the same sense of urgency about doing that myself."

Fledge: "Wow, Link, it sounds like hard work."

Link nodded, looking a little disconcerted.

Owlan: "All right then. If anyone asks, should I let them know to expect you back Saturday morning?"

Link nodded: "Yes, I will be there. But as I said, I really should get back to that…"

Owlan: "We understand."

Fledge: "Yes. Good luck, Link, and I'll see you Saturday. I'll be there too."

Link nodded: "Good."

Owlan: "Just take the pauldrons with you, no one will mind."

Link nodded.

Fledge: "Tell Zelda we said hello too."

Link: "Sure." He stood up and pet his loftwing's side; all their birds were resting close by. The crimson bird stood and Link jumped atop of it.

Owlan and Fledge stood too and waved.

Link waved back and prepared for his decent back to the surface: "See you Saterday!" He looked almost as if he was in a rush.

Owlan: "Hmm, that seemed rather sudden…"

Fledge: "It kind of looked like something was bothering him."

Owlan: "Perhaps, but he's got a lot on his plate to deal with again. Maybe it's good he'll get a little peace and quiet before Gaepora returns."


	16. Chapter 10: Return

**NOTE:** The idea for Zelda's 'original Skyloftian Dress' here is actually based on Nintendo concept art for the SS game (well it is the exact one I am referring to: white shirt, blue skirt). I'm fond of it; I also like that she's wearing Marin's pendant but that's completely unrelated.

**-o-**

**Chapter 10: Return**

The next morning Zelda awoke to a bright sunrise; the light peered into the window, waking her up. She realized she must have slept in this morning; it was already 10:30. So she got herself out of bed and into some modest gear; nothing too formal today, as she had some gardening and cleaning to do after breakfast. She decided to wear her original Skyloftian attire: it was a white shirt with a wide scoop neck and long, draping sleeves with 2 red knit 'X' patterns at each end; a dark blue skirt hung below her knees; and at her waist lay a dark brown, patterned cloth with a green waistband holding it up – it very much resembled Link's Skyloftian male midsection in style. This was the perfect outfit to wear for today's demands and made her feel nostalgic.

After a nice breakfast she slapped a cloth over her head to keep her hair in check and got to work. For awhile now she has been wearing the headdress and had become quite used to it but not today; she didn't want to dirty it up. She began in the house, dusting, sweeping and cleaning, then after a short water break she gathered up some tools and headed to the small, yet blossoming garden. It was late morning.

The sun beamed down right into the garden and the plants began reaching high to soak it all up. "Wow!" she looked, kneeling down to look them over, "I think I actually see some buds on here! I think it just might fruit!" And here she weeded, trimmed, watered and tilled the soil until something stirred her. She heard a distant sound, a familiar sound. So she stood and stepped out of the garden, looking up towards the sun, shielding her face a bit.

Way up there in the sky something caught her eye: a bird, a very large bird. "A loftwing?" She asked herself, trying to get a good look at it. As it passed it cast a shadow down upon her. But it wasn't one she recognized… Not from this distance anyway… Maybe it wasn't even a loftwing. She let out a soft sigh (had she gotten her hopes up for nothing again?). She turned around, heading back to her garden… "I suppose I should finish up here. Then maybe," she thought, "I should try my luck at fishing again… It's been a while since I had some fresh meat." Then another bird-shaped silhouette quickly flew over head. She turned to try and see it but it had already gone… She again let out another soft sigh... But things were okay, she told herself. And thinking of the fish she thought: "Maybe today I can catch another one." She planned to ready her things and head to the fishing pond.

-o-

Link decided he would try to remain inconspicuous as he reentered Faron Woods; he swooped down with his loftwing just above the trees around where he remembered his house in the making to be. Jumping down, using the sailcloth he landed rather close to the mark and his crimson bird was soon up and out of sight again, doing whatever it is loftwings do when they don't have riders.

He pushed through the brush and sure enough the place was right there. Everything was bone dry –it must have not rained that recently here. "Great," he figured –a perfect setup for him to begin building some more. The stucco foundations and materials were well ready for use now. He had a few of Kina's super-stamina bars with him and plans to get a lot of building done before the night came. He planned to spend the rest of today doing this and thanks to the aid he should get double the work done, plus most of the supplies he needed were right here already. He went inside and dropped off all his things. He stood looking at the place inside and out, wondering where he should begin first…

The hours went by and he really worked up a sweat, lifting logs, cutting wood, mixing ingredients and laying down stones. He was getting a whole lot done adding extra features to the place. He was happy all the noise hadn't drawn any attention to himself.

Soon enough it was dinner time and he had run out of wood, so quickly he ran back and forth to find more he could use –he had noticed a few fallen trees on the way down here this morning and ran off to try and drag them over, or cut them up _then_ drag them over. He figured he'd see how he could manage it.

When he got there he took a quick break by a bush to eat part of a honeycomb some bees appeared to have abandoned. I suppose it was a meal; he was surprisingly not all that hungry considering.

-o-

Zelda, her dress dirty from cleaning and gardening as well as fishing now, carried a rod and small bucket back to the Temple. She hadn't caught a big fish but it was fair –plus she had collected some berries, so all was well for dinner tonight. She took her time strolling back enjoying the spring air.

It was during this stroll something caught her eye…footprints? She stopped and looked down on them; it was only 3 or 4 half prints but they were clearly human-made. Something about it was peculiar but considering they were only partial prints it was difficult to make anything out of it. She looked around and saw nothing and no one. "Could be Groose…" she tried to convince herself. Eventually she sauntered away.

-o-

7 hours had passed since he landed and many heavy logs and stones had been placed over the long dry foundations and flooring. Link managed to get those trees back around here but one big log remained; he needed to run back and pull it over before it got dark and his stamina completely depleted. He had been cutting, laying, dragging and carrying with the intensity of two men –it's hard work! He was already tired and was pretty sure sleeping would not be an issue tonight. He figured he had at least another hour or two in him first though; today he would go for broke. But it was surprising revitalizing: nothing quite beats a good workout.

-o-

As the evening began to set in, Zelda decided to return to the spot where she had seen the footprints – something about it had bothered her all through dinner. She somehow knew they didn't belong to Groose but… could it be? Her inquisitive nature forced her back into the woods just to have one more quick look before it got too dark to see. Something just pulled her back there.

-o-

The last log was a big one, long rather than thick. Link was surprised to discover he could easily lift it opposed to dragging it; he had already dragged over 3 big ones so this was a nice way to finish off the day. He cut it in half and held a piece in each hand against his shoulders, making his way back. The sky was dark and the foliage from the trees and bushes seemed to really camouflage him in his green tunic out here now, in these shades of the night. He actually enjoyed the walk back.

-o-

Zelda walked slowly into the forest again, retracing her own steps. At first she had trouble finding the exact spot she had seen them (probably due to the lack of light) but soon enough she did find those footprints again. There were no more, though she had noticed some odd trailing marks on the ground now as if something heavy came by; she surly didn't know of any snakes in the area that were _this _large so it had to have been something else that caused it –and the footprints in the same area could not be a coincidence. Something was surly up.

It was then she heard some noise: small birds flew from the trees to her right past her and into the opposite direction. Did something spook them? Zelda too became a little spooked, not that there was anything to really be spooked about. She tried to be quiet as she tip toed into the brush were the birds had come from.

She looked around again but…nothing was here. She stood up coming out of 'stealth mode' a little disappointed she had found nothing. "At least it's another nice night out…" she thought to herself.

Then there was another sound, like movement in the bushes. It caught her interest again and she looked into the direct it came from; she turned and made her way behind another tree toward the sound. This time she saw something. A dark figure carrying something… It was walking in a straight line; she could clearly see it from a side angle, getting a great profile view of it. She gasped silently in excitement – the build, the height, how it moved; there seemed to be no doubt about it in her mind: it had to be Link! She put her hand over her mouth to keep her disbelief and excitement quiet as she watched him disappear into the distance. It was definitely Link. But what was he doing? She stood there still 'hiding' behind the tree wondering… But just as some unknown feeling drew her back to see the footprints something kept her from chasing after him… Maybe he still needed some space. After all he knew fair well where _she _was, yet he hadn't come to see her… Maybe there was a reason for it –maybe he would come soon –maybe she should get back! Maybe he was still upset? Uncertain, her head twirling with a lot of questions, she decided to let him have the space he might need and went back home for now…

-o-

Link dropped the two heavy logs on the ground a few feet away from the house with a few others. It was pretty dark now and since there was no way he could get anything else done in the dark he decided to give it up for the day.

He entered the front doorway and headed into the main bedroom on the right –this was the only part of the house that was 100% complete from even before he left (it was where he had been staying so long before, way before he left for Eldin even; it was the shelter Groose so encouraged him to strengthen and expand upon originally). He had all his things in there, including the pauldrens and other 'new' things from Skyloft now. His bed was in there and a window behind it allowed him to see plenty enough to get around. It was a large room, considering, and surprisingly quaint. He was happy to get comfortable.

The past few days, including training with his bird and now this, had been pretty strenuous, but it was a nice feeling. It was great to lie down in bed after a day like this… After a quick wash he threw off his shoes and dirty tunic; he changed and lied there under a light blanket. It was a nice temperature, cool and relaxing. It was nice to be back in the forest… Even though it was only about 9 o' clock Link was completely beat. It didn't take him much time to decide on sleeping. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep either. It was a good feeling to lie there.

-o-

Back at the Temple house, Zelda sat in a chair impatiently. She could not stop thinking about Link and what he might be doing back here – why hadn't he come to see her? Though she tried to put it out of her mind and respect the fact he might still need some space, it kept creeping back into her mind. It was making her anxious… Was he still so upset that he didn't want to see her?

A few hours went by; it was midnight now. Zelda beat out her dress and bathed herself. She sat in front of her large mirror looking at herself as she finished drying her hair; she was remembering how Link had been carrying something but what and why? Maybe he was just too busy today to come and see her; those footprints and drag marks must have been his doing. Surly he would come in the morning…? Wow, such stress; she decided to lie down in bed and try to forget about him, again, but of course there was little luck in that…

Another hour went by: 1 am now she lied in bed starring at the ceiling, looking at the floor, shutting her eyes to try and rest but she knew she would not sleep; she knew she was too anxious, even excited to just not care Link was back. She sat up again realizing this. Another thought instantly popped into her mind: "His shelter… He must be there. Why did I not think of that before?" This whole time she had not even thought about the place or visiting it. She began to wonder why but it really did not at all matter; there had been so many other things on her mind to take care of that such a thought just didn't come up until now… And now it wouldn't go away… She stood up and wavered in front of the door, trying to muster up the courage to go see the place now where he would surely be. She paced around trying to convince herself it was a good idea. She realized it was late now but… she was so antsy; she just wanted to see him; it had been months now; was he all right? She wondered out into the night with such thoughts in mind as she tried to remember exactly where the shelter was again.

Despite it being night outside the moon beamed down with enough light for her adjusted eyes to see rather clearly. The place was relatively close by and easy to remember but she was oddly more and more nervous as she approached. Should she really be doing this?

She reached the place. She was surprised actually with how much it had changed, perhaps even a little awestruck. She noticed the logs piled up nearby and suddenly everything seemed to make sense: he really must have been busy today, that's all…

She stood outside a few moments giving herself the option to turn around but again she chose not to. She breathed in the cool night air, becoming relaxed and comfortable around the environment. Eventually she felt confident enough to walk closer.

She took her time and tried to be as quiet as possible. She peeked her head inside:

The place was bigger now, maybe about 800 square feet, though not yet fully complete. The main room, or den one might call it, was large and cut off into a kitchen in the back; a modest table with chairs sat next to some undone cabinets cut into an L shape against the back wall, with a sink under a window hole. There was a large opening in the back from there leading out to what looked like an enclosed or at least roofed stone porch (it was hard to tell since it was undone) with a large fire pit; she could see it from the window hole. The pit seemed to have a chimney that would pull the smoke up and outside… On the left was a moderate size washroom and a bath in the making; noticeably, there also seemed to be plans to make another room – a foundation laid with rounded walls half up, but I suppose he hadn't gotten to that yet. She was really impressed; somehow this feeling and her curiosity made her forget how anxious she had been for a moment.

She then looked to the direct right, were it was obvious a doorway stood up as if it was an entrance to another large room; normally a door might stand here but this place seemed to be lacking those at the moment. She guessed if Link was here he would be back there... so she tip-toed towards it.

As she slowly looked ahead it was clear that this room was the most complete; the floors and walls were clean, a beat up rug sat on the floor, and a table hugged the corner. She noticed some papers on the table and a woodcarving – was that a loftwing? It looked just like the one Link kept in his room at the Academy from years ago that he had made. Her suspicions only grew – she knew he would be in there if that had, indeed, been him she saw earlier today–and she knew it was, she couldn't mistake him.

Despite feeling a little worried about how he might receive her, she took another step forward to peek inside, trying to be quiet. It seemed this room was nearly as large as the other. It was then she spotted the bed in the back of the room as the moon shinned in the window – there actually was a window in here, not just a hole; it even had shutters up. But more importantly at the moment that moon showed a distinct covered lump in the bed: there he was; it was Link! She had to take a breath; she was happy to see him of course but also very nervous, and she found herself standing back in the shadows of the entryway as if hiding, trying to decide whether or not waking him was a good idea… _What if he was still angry? What if he doesn't want to see me? _ She thought, now standing still, holding the door frame, continuing to look at him and wonder for but a brief moment. "_He wouldn't…just…push me away, would he?"_ He then stirred slightly – she took another step back, unsure of what to do – but he was still asleep. She relaxed a bit, still pondering, but as she did she looked around the room some more.

She noticed his gear on the floor by the bed; some clothes and towels in a basket; a lantern. Then something that hung on the wall became apparent. It made her forget all hesitations and instantly release the comfort of the wall. She stepped forward into the room. Her toes touched the smooth wooden floor and the moonlight now rested on her face as she took one more baby step closer. Sorrowfully, gratefully –with relief, she faintly smiled as she saw the familiar sight she had forgotten about. The two banners she had made for him hung together side by side: the intricate designs of Hylia and Skyloft. The box she had given to him before he left –he had opened it and there they were on the wall here now, in his place. He obviously had to have hung them up with some degree of care… She gently ran her finger down one of them, feeling the gentle knots of fabric that created the design. Because they were there she knew: _He wasn't still mad. Things would be okay…_

It was then she heard a soft rustle. She was surprised but stayed quiet looking over at him.

Link: "…Zelda?" He but barely looked up, but he knew it was her. He sounded very groggy but since he was talking he had to be awake.

She stood there with her hands clasped together by her chest –she often took this stance when worried or caught red-handed –and she had clearly been caught.

Zelda: "Link? –I…"

He was silent. She should have known she couldn't have crept in unnoticed; she wasn't very good at sneaking, not around him lately. She should have known just getting too close would wake him up…

He shifted back into consciousness and the dreariness in his voice was apparent: "Hmmm?" He seemed to force himself up into a seated position.

She perked up and took a small step closer to the bed. It had been a while now since she saw him. She was so very happy to see him again.

She noticed now as she stood in front of him that he looked uncomfortable: "You were sleeping? Are you… Are you okay?" She seemed concerned.

The moonbeams made her skin look white, so he squinted a bit as his eyes adjusted: "Hmm… My back hurts it seems," he was realizing as he sat up. "Hmmrr" -he moaned and ran his hand down his face, rubbing his eyes, waking up.

Zelda: "Oh…" She remained standing there, looking around a bit nervous, but her concern for him as well as her curiosity pushed her to speak: "Are you okay?"

He spoke heavily, taking a few deep breaths in the darkness as one who is very dreary would do: "Yea, just… I've been very busy lately… I guess I overdid it today after all…"

She wasn't sure what to say but took another step closer to see him better. He did look very tired… She felt bad for disturbing him: "I… I didn't mean to wake you up –I…" She fiddled with her fingers and looked away from him, which was 'Zelda body language' for being nervous. "I…"

He shut his eyes and smiled, happy to see her and these little quirks again but he was still too tired to think to intensely on matters right now, such as _why _she might be here –it didn't even cross his mind.

She remained standing there like this unsure of what to do.

Things moved in slow motion for a time as he realized suddenly what was going on again.

Link: "You okay? Are you tired?"

Zelda: "A little, but I…" she spoke cautiously but her muscles started to relax; she was starting to feel more comfortable.

He scooted over and threw the blanket to the side as if welcoming her to take a seat. He took another breathe and scratched his head.

She sat down, putting a small weight on the mattress.

He lied down again on his back. He remained quiet, perhaps uncharacteristically so, but she knew now he wasn't mad at her anymore. So she decided to lift up the covers and get in with him. She had thought about this so often since he had been gone that her own wishes overcame possible better judgment at the moment. She lied down beside him, taking his arm as a pillow instead of her usual chest spot –she kept _some _distance in case he really was against her presence.

Such actions from her had become common enough by now so he welcomed it; he felt her hold onto his arm as if she were a child grasping onto a beloved stuffed animal after having a bad dream. He could tell she was nervous –not her usual self, but she obviously still really wanted his company. And it had been a long time… Link was surprised with the feeling of it; it was very nice to see her again, maybe too nice. He found himself feeling a little sad realizing this. He sighed and took a few more deep sleepy breathes.

He wasn't 100% sure yet if he enjoyed the company or not but was too tired to really react negatively or anxiously to it right now. If he had more cognition at the moment he would be glad to be too tired to think about it. He shut his eyes but didn't try to get back to sleep; he knew something was keeping her up if not the obvious fact she hadn't seen him in awhile: "Has everything been okay?"

Zelda: "Hmm, oh, things have been okay, I just…" she remembered the reason he claimed to have left, "It's been awhile –how has everything been for you? Are things okay?"

He let out a sound that might have been a chuckle. Eventually he answered: "…Something like that…. A lot's been happening… I think we might have things to talk about in the morning…"

She looked up to see him but his eyes were closed: "In the morning?"

He felt her grip around his arm relax a little bit. I suppose she took those words as comforting, meaning she could stay with him tonight.

Zelda: "Is everything…all right?"

Link: "…I'm not sure…but…interesting…"

She was curious but not filled with dread; she didn't have a clue, plus from her experience 'interesting' to Link always did seem, well, intriguing more than frightening in any manner.

About 5 minutes passed. She remained quiet… she tried to relax but still she just couldn't -Link could tell. He could hold on a little longer. Eventually he spoke again:

Link: "What is it, Zelda?"

Zelda: "I…" she seemed surprised by the question, or uneasy/upset, Link couldn't really tell. "I was just thinking about things and I…"

She was quiet for awhile as the conversation she had with Groose under the tree quite awhile ago ran through her mind again. She couldn't believe she was actually taking advice from Groose, but then again, after all of the events that happened, he had changed a lot too. He was still Groose though… Her thoughts further wandered... she failed to answer him…

Despite trying to be patient, Link's heartbeat slowed as sleep seemed to want to overtake him again, but the sharp pang of a lower back ache jolted him awake again. He let out a painful groan and shifted to accommodate it.

Zelda was brought back into the moment: "Oh, your back? Are you all right?"

Link: "…Not sure exactly, but…it'll be fine."

He was awake again and looked down at her, her eyes now looking down. She…looked really cute there. It really had been awhile… He realized it was colder now then when he had fallen asleep –maybe she was a little chilly. He kicked up the spare blanket and wrapped it around her knowing how cold she gets at night.

She was a bit surprised and looked up at him gratefully. He tiredly smiled back not seeing it as a big deal – she felt the opposite. It _was_ a big deal to her. She was so grateful to have him, so grateful for everything. She found herself again feeling remorseful… about how she used him and he had no choice in the matters that just occurred, no choice about being the Hero or not – this Destiny had been thrown upon him without his consent and she, or the Goddess, had used him: everything suddenly came back to her again as if it was before he had ever left, but this time she had better insight on the matter. She knew she was Hylia now but also Zelda; the Zelda that grew up with Link and…wanted to be with him… She remembered suddenly what had happened before this all began – when her and Link were riding their loftwings in the sky and she was about to reveal her feelings to him but then…she had been taken away and that day, that ride, what she was about to say had never been brought up again… Link wasn't too keen on picking up on things though; she didn't think he knew or remembered now. She felt embarrassed.

She gripped his sleeve apprehensively; she didn't realize she was even doing it. Link wasn't that naïve though despite what Zelda might think -he may have remembered. Some said he used to 'have his head in the clouds' and 'didn't take life very seriously,' but that just wasn't true, he just thought about things differently. The events that occurred forced him to take life _very _seriously and he knew things had changed. Looking back he was surprisingly happy about that and everything from before; it made him fairly insightful now. Sometimes you did have to bet with all your chips and face the unbelievable despite your fears and what others may advise you for or against. He realized you can't take the serious too seriously or things might never get done–maybe this was all an ode to who he always was and his strong points (and virtues). But there are still things no one will be perfect at…

Her grip was still tight and her head was burrowing itself deeper into the covers. It was obvious to Link something was wrong and he hoped she had finally come to him to talk about it, or had come to some new reasoning anyways.

Link: "What's on your mind, Zelda? Is everything alright?" She looked up at him. He moved the covers down so he could see her whole face: "Hmmm?"

She seemed worried as she looked back up at him. She kept looking for a bit, not sure how to begin the conversation. Link smiled and looked back up towards the ceiling, lying straight on his back again to nurse the pain he felt: "Hmm," he talked to himself out load: "Maybe I've been on my feet too long…" He stretched and groaned softly again.

Zelda was enamored. She kept thinking about everything; she felt so horrible, so remorseful. She almost hated Hylia for making her do such things to her best friend, to Link, but…it was necessary. She wasn't really sure what to say anymore but she wanted to say something, she wanted to talk to him. She wished she could show him how things had changed for her too even if her words were similar.

Zelda: "I'm sorry…"

Link mildly sighed: "Hm?" Those were the only two words he didn't want to hear anymore but he wasn't mad. He had hope that she had changed and his plan had worked –how could it not have worked after all?

She nervously shuffled, not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure how to further express herself to him right now. "…Link, I…"

He eventually replied, trying to be understanding: "It's alright. Everything's fine. You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to abandon you."

She was quiet for a moment...

He was quiet, waiting…

Zelda: "I know it's been rough on you, all of it and that won't ever change… Everything Hylia expected of you, everything I've put on you, it will never go away. And…because I did not know about it when we were kids, I guess I feel guilty; I…feel like who I was then might have…" her words trailed off. "I feel like you should have had some say; I feel like I took away your choice… It is that I am sorry for..."

Partially these words struck like hot iron on flesh, another reminder of things he's lost, but…she was being sincere and she seemed a lot more in control and certain of her faculties, so that was a good thing; that was the important thing.

Link: "…I could blame Hylia, I could blame Destiny and Demise too, but…think about it, Zelda. We all play some kind of role in each other's lives and everyone around us shapes us; our parents or lack of parents in my case even affected us growing up. …Even _if_ Hylia had no part in things…other people would. I see no point in blaming you or her or anyone else. And like I've said before…I'm happy now, so…maybe it doesn't matter… I don't want to blame anyone for anything; I just want to rely on myself and good judgment to carry me forward. Good judgment from friends, from Hylia, even Demise; from you, from strangers, from personal pain and suffering –it doesn't matter where it comes from, just that I get it. So…please stop blaming yourself for it. You've not wronged me…okay?"

Zelda: "It's just that I… I don't know how to repay you for such a debt, a debt that is completely un-repayable. I…" she sounded as if she was getting a little upset, "I'm sorry, Link, for everything…"

Maybe his point hadn't gotten across… Still she felt bad about this…?

Link: "It's okay."

He felt her fingers grab his arm tightly then release which helped to demonstrate the feelings inside her; passion was also in her soft voice: "But it's _not_…"

They were quiet for a time and Zelda shuffled a bit next to him. Clearly she just could not grasp the idea that he wanted her to let it go, or maybe she just couldn't. He wanted nothing; he couldn't ask for anything, especially something that would be against Zelda's own will. He didn't understand what she needed but… He was happy enough, glad to be who he was from this experience and from learning the truth of many things, but something still ate her inside about it…. As they lied there quietly, the air hung heavy like unfinished business. He tried to think of some way to make that feeling in her go away, but what? What is it that she wanted? What is it that would end this torment she could not let go of? She clearly felt as if she _owed_ him something despite that he didn't want anything…but maybe… Maybe that was the answer…

Link: "Obviously me telling you this -that everything is okay- isn't helping you any... It's not making you _feel_ any better…" He thought about it a bit deeper. She kept apologizing; she was obviously remorseful and upset about this, about possibly hurting him somehow. So perhaps that was the problem; perhaps that's what would fix it? He spoke boldly, perhaps bluntly and allowed himself to be selfish as he spoke: "What will make up for it? What is it that you want to do for me then? What is it you are willing to do for me?"

She was caught off guard but realized he put into words the exact feelings she felt but couldn't get out. She knew she wanted to make it up to him but she just had no idea how… All that ever came to her lips was "_I'm sorry"_ but she was starting to sound like a broken record. She wanted to give him _so much_ but… she also worried he might not find it too sincere despite the fact that it very much _would_ be.

Link was quiet, realizing how gallant and direct a statement that had been. He found himself feeling a little nervous now that it had been said; now that thoughts of things he might want from her came into his mind… The very reason she kept apologizing was for manipulating his feelings. He had risked blood and soul just to _see her _again and she knew this, she _had to_. _She knew _just how deeply he cared about her now but just kept _apologizing_ for it –Right? This _was_ what she had been apologizing for wasn't it? He tried to brush these feelings and memories aside and stay cool – the being in bed and so tired thing was helping his cause a great deal with that right now.

He was not going to be selfish – if he had learned anything at all during this it's that he should not be selfish. It was all about her, and all about everyone else. His character had developed into a much more Nobel spirit, or that 'handsome, reliable guy' type, as someone had said to him. Life was much deeper than anything he had ever realized before. The things that were important to him before were not so important to him anymore. He had let a lot of things go…

There was so much more to life. He had been filled with much wisdom during his endeavors. Zelda could tell this and perhaps that's why she was so timid and nervous around him now compared to before. Before she felt like she was the dominate, smart character while Link was the reckless, day-dreaming, sleepyhead behind in his studies… But things weren't quite the same. The determined look in his eyes; the cheerful, reliant smile and the strength and skill he acquired – it was comforting and she had to admit, alluring… She felt like she was the submissive one now and though she didn't want to admit it before she came down, she would have been lost staying down on the earth here without him and his guidance. The stories he told her, the things he showed her, the things she had missed; it was amazing. He was amazing…

Zelda: "What is it that you want me to do?"

He thought about it. He thought of a way to ask her indirectly how she felt and what she wanted. Remember he is one pure of heart so any thoughts of naught didn't stay too long in his thoughts. He truly just wanted her to be happy and he had a desire to know the truth in all matters now.

Link: "I want you to be honest with me. Don't hold anything back in this regard anymore."

Zelda: "I have always been honest with you…" She replied as if worried he might have thought she had lied to him.

Link: "Good…"

…But they had a deep friendship and knew each other for so long; she knew he knew she wasn't lying to him. I think he knew when she was being mischievous or trying to pull something by now and visa versa. Not _everything_ changed…

Zelda: "And…you will do the same?"

He hesitated to answer. It almost felt like another request but…maybe it would make things easier. They did need to trust each other more than ever lately… He felt like there were a few things he could never tell her, though I guess not talking about it and lying about it were two different things…

Zelda: "We will always be able to talk to each other…right? You do…trust me?"

Link: "If I can't trust you I'm not sure who _to_ trust. There are just things I don't want to get into…"

But he had always been like that, she realized. There were things he never really talked to her about no matter how much she tried to get him to. I guess this means it had nothing to do with not trusting her though… "No more holding back then?" she managed out. "I promise I won't… Do you too?"

Though it felt like a lie, he agreed: "Yea…"

There was a brief quietness as they both thought to themselves about their shuffled emotions and of what to say to each other.

Link finally spoke up: "Are you happy here? Like this?"

Her heart skipped and she blushed taking it literal – meaning by his side or together with him in bed for that matter.

Link: "Do you like it here on the ground? In the forest? "–he cut away that 'daydream.' "Living day by day as we have been for the past few months here on the Surface; is this place truly worth all the trouble, worth fighting for and protecting?"

Zelda: "Oh…" she seemed a little disappointed he changed the subject, but replied, upbeat. "Oh, yes, I do. It is beautiful here and everything we have done… It's like how I always pictured things to be but so much more vast. There is _much_ here I hold dear and I would do anything for the life that exists here with us if I can."

Link: "Have you decided on a place you would like to stay? I mean I know you want to stay near the Temple for obvious reasons but…" He suddenly spoke with frankness, "You cannot stay there much longer."

His quick change of tone took her by surprise: "…Why not?"

Link: "…Things are changing… It may not be safe in the future."

She wasn't thinking about it on his terms but more Hylia's terms: "I…suppose you're right…"

Link: "I know Groose and a few others are building some houses down here, kind of like in Skyloft. Not that I have interest personally in making a city here but some neighbors would be nice. I think something like that would be good. It would be nice for you to have your own place, a more comfortable place nearby with a few friendly faces close by, yet far enough away to give you some privacy as well as some security. You may need that kind of protection."

She suddenly seemed gloomy.

He looked down at her again.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

His demeanor changed, becoming a bit softer to her expression: "…Hmmm?"

Zelda: "You…" she looked away from his face embarrassed: "You will stay with me though…right?"

It took a few seconds but he replied: "Is that what you want?"

She blushed but he could not tell; the night hides such shades. She wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him in response, taking back her normal position close to his side. He took that as a yes… He couldn't help but enjoy it…even if it made him feel a little sadder that he did…

A few moments went by: she was very happy; they were peaceful. It seems the issue had finally been resolved.

Link: "I'm so tired…" he finally complained, trying to get comfortable with the girl leaning hard on his chest.

She giggled quietly and brought her hand to Link's face. She kissed his cheek, still blushing. She stayed close to him wishing for more, but this was not that moment if there ever was to be one. "Thank you," she whispered, rolling her head under his to sleep.

It touched him somewhat positively, even though it still stung so painfully and deeply. He unconsciously decided to hold onto a little bit of that selfish ego he mustered up tonight. Without much thinking about it he touched her hair, held her head in his hand and kissed her forehead delicately in response, then put his head back down next to hers to sleep.

"…I… That was nice," she somehow mustered out under her breathe. He heard it, so he lifted his head and did it again, this time stroking her hair a few more times before getting comfortable once more. It made her melt away in relaxation; she had changed a lot even in this respect –she no longer had the urge to resist, to be scared, or push him away when he got close. She felt comfortable now. It was a huge step.

They lied close like they had before; the embarrassment was not really there for Link, as he lied there he rationalized there was no reason for it. He had no reason to be embarrassed, as anything worth being embarrassed over didn't exist –she _had_ apologized again after all... No use getting worked up over nothing… But he finally felt like it was okay to go back to sleep and drifted away rather quickly.

Zelda was happy something had been resolved between them but she wondered what else she could do. She knew now she needed and _wanted _to do something for him; I suppose now that he knew this was in itself a relief. He had asked for it…sort of, so maybe he… Maybe he wanted something too. Maybe he…_needed_ something… but… _what?_ –asking for just 'truthfulness' seemed a little silly on its own; '_don't hold anything back in this regard_?'. …It was too late to try and figure it out now though and…she was too blissful back under Link's arm to worry about anything else right now. It was so warm and…it had been too long… She was so relieved… She would do something good… She would figure out how to make it up to him… Everything was okay now… She fell asleep too.


	17. Chapter 11: Shadow Play

Zelda surprisingly woke up that morning to find Link missing. Did you hear what I said? -_Link not in bed_ and it's _still early_! So she was a little alarmed. She was also a little surprised he didn't accidently wake her up in the process, but…she hadn't been sleeping well at all since he left so she must have been out cold last night…

She got herself up to realize Link was nowhere to be found in or around the house. He had no reason to go to her place so she figured he would come back but as she stood there in yesterdays worn and dirty attire, she suddenly realized _she_ might have a reason to go back to her own place. Figuring she might have enough time to tidy up before Link came back (maybe he was getting breakfast?) she quickly returned to the Temple to redress and tidy up.

First she redressed into Hylia's white dress and lavender sandals/bracelets; the long white sleeves and bottom hems hung about her body most gorgeously, almost hiding the lavender she wore, while the midsection clung against her; it amplified her girlish figure. She then combed her hair and haphazardly wrapped some blue ribbons around the back closer to the tips to group the now long mass of hair together into a type of tail which now hung down passed her backside. She also wrapped blue ribbons around the two long bunches of hair that hung by her cheeks down onto the front of her shoulders - this hair hung down just past her breast now, longer than she ever had it before; the ribbons all hung freely at the ends after being tied into small looped bows like planned tribal disarray. This arrangement kept it neat and together even in strong wind which was convenient, beautiful and intriguing in fashion. Lastly, to top it all off, she clipped the golden headdress with three gems and 4 rectangle beads upon her bangs. This was the look she had become familiar with lately.

Perhaps Zelda didn't realize it but this whole attire was very similar to how Hylia in her immortal form would appropriate herself -this is subconsciously why it felt comfortable or 'right' to her. It was most alluring but still she was young (Hylia herself had a more maternal, womanly appearance Zelda had not yet grown into). None the less it was easy to tell who she was: Hylia reborn - anyone could recognize this.

It hadn't taken her very long to get ready. Quickly she returned to Link's place with a pitcher of flower tea she had made some time ago –one of the many recipes she learned while he was away. Perhaps it would suit whatever meal he might be coming back with.

Hmm, still Link was not there, but the house was all lit up now under the sun. She placed the pitcher on a table and took a better look around the place. She wondered how he could come up with all this on his own… She strolled around the back to see more unfinished work and there was a hole dug back there… She wondered what it was he had planned.

**Chapter 11: Shadow Play**

It was then she heard some noise and realized Link was walking past the trees towards her. She stood in the 'backyard' as the sunbeams bounced off her shiny hair and white dress.

He was underneath the soft shade of a large tree, his hair looked wet and he had two hares strung up by their feet which he held casually by his side. He stopped there suddenly as if caught by surprise as she turned around to see him.

She turned around to look at him and she tilted her head slightly, a little curious as to why his hair was wet.

He continued standing there in the shade suddenly struck by her, now seeing the drastic physical change she took on now. Not that he hadn't seen her with somewhat long hair before or in that white dress, but the whole package including the headdress, everything …as I said earlier, it was easy to tell who she was all put together like this: Hylia –anyone could recognize this. It was clearly Hylia.

He stood there suddenly feeling very solemn, as if this was all just another slap in the face somehow. His emotions changed from peaceful to hurt and his head tilted down. He unexpectedly felt like he wanted to stay in the shade like he was something very small and unimportant next to her…the woman who perhaps still manipulated him in some way. He had never felt that way with her before –he had never been able to look at her and know she was Hylia before except but once; it was as if she had a strong aura about her… And though he knew he shouldn't take it personally for a second he did… Maybe this was all a game somehow to her still: her asking him to stay with her… _"You will stay with me though…right?"_ Even after all this; even after apologizing again…

Zelda: "Your hair is wet?" she spoke curiously, looking right at him.

He looked up at her again as she stood so brilliantly in the sun, trying to smile at her, brushing away his pride: "Yes, I… Decided to wash up a bit before finding breakfast…" He held up the hares and half smiled with an unintentional arrogant expression as he tried to not feel pained.

Zelda: "Oh…" She could tell something was wrong with him, something was off, and so she wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't smile; she didn't frown, though her eyebrows took on an expression of concern. Maybe he was still not okay since he had left? Did the time he needed away from her not help? She stayed quiet and calm, unlike how Zelda would have ever reacted before.

She had changed a lot since she had last seen Link. She had become more peaceful and relaxed, more maternal and empathetic – everything the Eldin Dragon had pretty much described to Link in his story. It was all suddenly becoming clear…

This person… she was Hylia. There was something odd about it now, very drastic and sudden compared to last night. Was the night just playing tricks on me? -He might have thought. This was clearly not Zelda anymore…was it? He was unsure and was again reminded of his reunion with her beyond the Gate of Time… That expression she had now looking at him even, it was the same as then. Remembering what she had said back then and that she had been sealed away for a thousand years… He felt a little disconnected. It was that feeling again but worse… The words briefly echoed in his head again: '_Link_…_I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry_…' All the confusion and pain came back but worse and different because he knew so much more this time. It made him feel stuck, even a little lost.

She noticed he hadn't moved and he looked at the ground again: "Link, are you…all right?"

Even the way she asked him this, it wasn't the same. It was almost as if her voice was different, not the sound but the tone and the way the words were coming out; it was unfamiliar –not distant or uncaring, just not like it ever used to be… Fine, clearly now his plan had worked, she was now who it is she was meant to be –this was now clear to him, so why did it bother him so much…? He looked up at her again but he could not keep his eyes locked onto hers too long at a time even though she seemed to have no problem looking at him. It almost felt like she was staring down at him…

She could look into his eyes for forever if she could but, they looked different to her now, pained. He was also kind of quiet… She didn't know why but apparently something was bothering him. Maybe it had to do with whatever he had told her they needed to talk about today? –Whatever that was: "Link?" She broke the silence again.

He again looked at her. His eyes looked hallow.

It did bother her but she tried to not let it show; she tried to remain kind and considerate: "Should we start up a fire to cook these rabbits?"

Reality came back to him and he finally walked forward: "Sure." He slapped the meat over the pit getting ready to prepare them to cook. He spoke, though there was a lack of emotion in his voice: "Hungry?"

She joined him: "I am." She smiled but he wouldn't look at her –he couldn't, so he failed to notice.

He had the food speared and cooking above the flame now.

She took a step: "Let me go find some extra firewood."

He stood up and stopped her: "No, its okay. Allow me."

Sooner then she could reply he was walking off again.

…_Strange_, she thought, but did as he said. She turned the meat waiting for him to return.

He came back quickly with a pile of sticks and small scraps of debris and threw some onto the pit.

They sat in stillness as it cooked… He still refused to look at her.

Zelda: "So, what is it you wished to talk to me about today?" She tried to break the silence.

Link: "A few things. I suppose there are a few things we need to discuss." Finally he looked at her again: "Do you want to hear it now?"

The way he spoke seemed uncharacteristic, but she tried to not let him think she noticed. She shook her head: "I'm in no rush. You are probably hungry, so perhaps after we eat then."

He nodded and turned the meat again.

She looked around: "This is quite some place you've built, Link."

Link: "It still needs much more work."

Zelda: "But still, I'm impressed. What got you to want to make it so big?"

He made a sound: "Eh… Some things need to be done. I have a feeling I might need to add improvements."

Zelda: "Improvements? Like what?"

Link: "I'm not completely sure yet. I may need some advice… Maybe build up."

Zelda: "…? I see… What about this hole here?" She pointed to the hole dug in the yard back there in the grass near where they sat.

Link: "I thought a pond or creek might be nice. Plus it will bring us fresh water, from the lake. I'm thinking about diverting it here from there eventually, if such a thing would work."

Zelda: "…Wow, you've really thought a lot about this haven't you?"

He turned the meat again: "…I try."

In whole it took about 45 minutes to cook the rabbits. As they finished up Link stirred the fire to put it out.

Zelda: "Shall we eat inside?"

Link: "We could do that though I have no utensils or anything here, just a knife to slice the meat off."

Zelda: "That's quite alright."

He carried the meal inside and they sat at the modest table where Zelda had left her pitcher.

Zelda: "I brought over some flower tea."

Link: "Ah, I see." He half smiled – the biggest smile she'd probably get from him this morning. He grabbed a few cups from the door less cabinet. She poured them some drinks as he cut the meat.

She again smiled: "This is good."

Again he didn't notice: "It's good you think so."

Zelda: "It's been some time since I had rabbit."

Link: "Me too."

It was generally quiet as they ate. But soon enough most of the food was gone.

Link wrapped up the extra meat and placed it in a storage box outback. She waited for him there in the 'kitchen.'

He returned: "Well then… Should we go for a walk? I'm thinking the Cistern might be a good place to just…relax for awhile? I…" he seemed disturbed, "I kind of just want to go somewhere peaceful and calm. I guess I've got a lot on my mind, but…these are things I think you need to know."

Zelda: "Of course."

-o-

As he walked her there he stood far enough away from her that she couldn't try to grab his arm or anything. Though for some reason he didn't think she would even try to…and she didn't. However he did help her across the platforms into the place so she would not fall into the water. She hadn't made a sound, not even a giggle. Neither did he. Then they were inside.

It was very quiet; all that could be heard was the sound of the large waterfall and a few reed frogs that had gotten inside. The place was filled with large green lily pads and gold décor; it was beautiful and serene. Zelda quickly realized why he would want to come here if he wanted to get away and think as he brought here deeper and higher up inside.

He jumped up onto a higher platform, one she could not reach or get to on her own.

Link: "One second," he called down to her pointing to one of the big green leaves, "Just step onto there and stay calm. I'll raise you up."

Zelda: "Hmm?" She wasn't sure what he meant but she followed his instructions and stood on the large pad. She could hear him running , then he stopped. She then heard a whipping sound and a loud mechanical crank began turning, then stopped. The water level then began rising. It took her by surprise and she let out a small sound as she moved to keep her balance. By the time Link returned he found her sitting on the large pad in arms reach. She looked up at him a little surprised but stood. She shifted and held out her arms briefly as if almost losing balance again.

He held out his arm to help her over: "Having trouble keeping balance?"

She took his hand and stepped back onto solid ground: "It's just that I wasn't expecting it." She let out a single soft giggle that echoed through the place.

Finally he smiled at her just slightly: "Alright, we're almost there. Let me just return the water level to what it was." -Which he did on the way over. She got to see him use another tool he had acquired; it was interesting for her to see.

Finally they reached a platform in the center room at the top of the waterfall but again she needed a boost to get up there. This time he simply reached his arms down: "Need a boost?"

She looked up at him from below: "I would appreciate it if you want me to follow you."

She stepped closer and reached up; he pulled her up as if she weighed only as much as a sack of flour. As her feet touched the ground in front of him she had found her hands on his chest and his hands were holding her elbows close to him. She smiled at him brightly, but once again he failed to notice.

He let go of her and walked towards the top of the waterfall, standing in a patch of semi tall grass; he spoke with seriousness in his tone: "It's a nice view from here, and the grass is soft to sit on…so…" He looked her way again: "Plus, no one seems to know about this place so it's a good place to think. It's a special place. A good place to talk…"

She joined him over in the soft grass. He sat with his legs crossed (as he usually did) and put his elbow on his knee; he rested his chin in his palm, looking down into the water. She noticed right away that he seemed deep in thought as if he had sat in that very place in that very same way many times before. And in truth he had at least a few times.

He remained quiet, thinking… What was the best way to start this?

She found herself awed by the view and her surroundings; it was really beautiful up here. Again another amazing place only he could take her too… She looked at him for a moment with happiness in her eyes but…he looked troubled… She joined him in a downward glace wondering if he was looking at anything in particular.

Zelda: "…This view is beautiful," she whispered so her voice would not echo. From here she could see many lily pads (some even in bloom with pink and purple flowers), a few bizarre freshwater fish and few large shiny green dragonflies bouncing off the surface. "I have never seen such large dragonflies or such odd fish before…"

Link: "Ah," he seemed to come back to reality, "I think those are catfish and the shiny ones are carp but I have seen some blowfish too."

Zelda: "Are those the flat looking ones?" She pointed.

He nodded: "Don't get too close to those though." He explained why they were dangerous and told her about a few run-ins he had with them here.

Zelda: "I see…" She smiled. It was a warm, understanding smile.

He caught it this time… He half smiled back at her, starting to feel a little more comfortable, finally. It really felt warm to see this smile on her face, to feel her aura; it was hard not to relax.

It was then a few small but loud 'clicking' sounds echoed from below –it was a reed frog happily a-courting on the wall next to the wallerfall. The sound caught her by surprise, briefly startling her; she softly gasped and put her fingers over her mouth.

Link: "The reed frogs." He leaned forward pointing to the tiny guy stuck to the wall below them.

She smiled again, leaning forward to see it: "He's so tiny!"

He nodded: "Mm, yes, they are. Maybe I can catch one for you to see. It's very brittle though. The skin is almost translucent; you can see his heart beating threw it."

She smiled at him again as if grateful for the explanation. She put a hand on the ground and leaned forward again to see the little frog as his song echoed through the Cisern. Link watched as her hair hung down, caught on her own shoulder; as she leaned it slowly fell down onto the ground like a stalk of rolled wheat. It was golden and looked precious; it seemed like a real shame to see it on a dirty floor… He wanted to lean forward and brush it back up but he felt as if he wasn't worthy enough to do such a thing, besides…it was far more beautiful to watch it sway and lie there as she looked around… He began to stare… It was somehow even more attractive that she didn't mind it on the floor, he found himself thinking…

She turned her head to look at him again, catching him a little off guard. She smiled at him once more with care and consideration; it was like a gentle glow. He couldn't help but finally and sorrowfully smile back ever at her, yet his eyebrows furrowed in regret and fret.

Her eyebrows turned upwards noticing his expression, she of course was concerned again: "…So what's the matter, Link? Why was it here you brought me today?"

He turned his head to see the nice view again: "…It's about what happened when I was gone… A few more things have happened and I'm thinking you should know about it…"

Zelda: "Of course. I have a few things I could tell you too. What is it? What have you been up to these past months?"

Link: "…Well… Do you remember when we went to Eldin?" -He explained how he helped out with their problem with the lava, etc.

Zelda: "Oh I see, so that explains the drastic temperature changes, when all the plants began to grow nicely here. That's great, Link!" She seemed legitimately excited to hear about how this 'new spring' had come to be and how he helped the surface again.

Link: "But that's not it… Before that, I needed to see the Eldin Dragon, the Fire Dragon – the guy with the 'bad attitude' according to the Elder."

Zelda: "I remember him saying…"

He explained how he needed to stay in his temple that week in order to talk to him, in order to actually fix Eldin's lava problem. Her expressions kept changing as he talked about specific details and what happened – at one point she looked horrified.

Link: "…But then he told me about something… Something about Hylia, 'Man's Wars' and the 'Great War'…and this 'Hero,'" He went on and told her the Dragon's story, hoping it would help her remember more or help her somehow. Maybe he could find out a little more information. It just felt like something she should hear… Maybe she could fill in the blanks. (Plus it would help him explain what might be going on in Skyloft when the discussion got there.)

As he told the horrid tale she sat upright and began to stare… Her eyes glazed over and she looked a little confused.

Link: "And that's basically all he told me…" He looked over at her looking like this. "…So…does it at all mean anything to you? This supposed Dragon passed legend? Do you…remember any of it?"

She rubbed her finger against her lip, thinking…trying to remember… "Hmm…" she spoke plainly: "It seems…true…."

He didn't want to push her but he asked again: "Anything at all? –Is it ringing any bells?"

Zelda: "I… I feel it inside as if it is true; the emotions of it all I can remember with vivid detail but the actual events… I cannot recall them any further then that… But…everything you said, it rings true. I remember bits and pieces but it feels more like déjà vu in a way, almost as if…I shouldn't remember, or can't remember all of it…but… I think something is missing…"

He leaned forward a little excited: "I thought the same thing too, but, the Dragon, he assured me that's all any of them or the immortals knows for sure. The rest of the story…might only be known by you if it's known at all."

She spoke with some distance in her tone as if her mind was in a far off place searching for missing pieces that were unavailable to her: "Perhaps…" She remained like this for a good five minutes, trying to find those pieces: "It's as if it's all on the tip of my tongue, the tip of my mind but I just can't…"

Finally she gave up and looked over at him, making a very odd, bewildered expression. She then looked upset/defeated: "There are a few things I still can't…"

Link: "It's okay, I just thought that maybe…" His words trailed off and he began to stare again.

Zelda: "No, I know, it's just…" now she was the one looking away. "I know everything you described is true and…my heart, it aches so much as you tell me these things and…certain things, certain places and faces I just can't see… Like figures in the distance or shadows…" She held her chest now as if the pain was manifesting itself as real. She took a few breaths and started to slightly shake, "The horror of it all, I..." She shut her eyes, in obvious pain. "It's very hard to…"

They had been sitting there a good hour and a half now as Link had gone over everything and now he was beginning to feel so bad about what he told her – was it right to have told her the Dragon's story? As he had mentioned to her in the beginning of this: Maybe Hylia purposely chose not to remember everything for some reason, but he could not deny that knowing more might help them either way. He didn't regret telling her.

She shook a little more and suddenly waved her hand about as if trying to shove something away while making a disguised sound: "Uggh.."

He scooted over and put his hand on her back: "Are you okay?"

She turned toward him and brushed his hand away, shaking her head to say 'no.' She held her hand by her face and took in a few more breathes. It seemed as if the story truly did make her recall it as he told it, though of course the ending was still incomplete in feeling.

_She_ had brushed _him_ away this time. Figures… But he wasn't offended; perhaps even it was a good thing…though something still made him feel bad about it… Could this women do anything to _not _make me feel bad? –He suddenly realized. He made a sound resembling a sarcastic chuckle. It led her to look up again…

He decided to be patient; it was a lot of info to suddenly hear and feel again so he figured she needed to let it all sink in. As the time went by another reed frog appeared on the wall and called out for attention.

Finally she sat up again and began to look normal.

Link asked again: "You okay?" There was a lot of concern in his voice this time.

She still looked upset and blank faced but replied: "I… I think I'd like something to drink…"

He sat up and retrieved his canteen to give to her.

She took it and had a few long swigs. She then moaned out in pain and trembled a bit more as she returned it to him.

Link: "Zelda, I…" He tried to console her again but she would not accept it.

She looked as if she could be sick: "So many men; so many people… Hylia's creation… She failed?…" She folded her hands around her arms and took a few more breathes as if trying to comfort herself.

Link: "Should I...give you some space?" He stood up.

Zelda: "I…just… These things, they…cannot _be_ consoled…" She started to feel everything settle in; it felt unreal and so tough to swallow again. Plus in this human body she started to feel all the emotions and images in a different way; she started to feel panicked and winded; sick and dizzy – this all added to the uncertainty. Maybe she did need a moment to herself…

-o-

She really seemed like she was struggling hard to remember and make sense of all the historical details of the tale. It might be best to let her try. Link gave her a little space to think for awhile but stayed close by – she didn't even seem to notice. This place reeked of piety and treachery mixed together in an odd, mysterious fashion –At the surface was beauty and order yet deep below all this was horror and turmoil. You could almost see where the two worlds met as the gold began to rust in spots. If she was to find anyplace helpful to remember this jumble of elements, it was here in the Cistern.

She stared down into the water, staring at the reflections as if they were revealing to her another world. She felt like she lost consciousness for a little while, peering down there at the shadowy shapes…

He watched her there for 30 minutes, motionless, almost as if shifting between realities. Most likely she was using the water and the room's energies to scry.

She could see it, hear it, and smell it: charred flesh and dust, petty diplomatic disputes. But like the dimness in the water the memories were faceless and mysterious still like a shadowy play. But eventually it all came together and made sense… Demise used the human wars as inspiration and manipulation; the Great War fell under way… It still, however, lacked an ending, an important conclusion. She could not recall the formation of Skyloft or the end of the battle. A major piece of the puzzle had been lost…

He finally saw her stir, and sit up. She took another drink of water.

She began to look around as if trying to find him…

-o-

Link: "Back with me now?"

She nodded.

Link: "…Maybe I shouldn't have taken you here."

Zelda: "No," she shook her head, "That's not it; it's a beautiful place to be, it's perfect; it's just… I feel strange as if…afraid. I just…" she suddenly slapped her hand over his almost like it was a mistake; she squeezed it: "I could feel the energies… I saw it again, in the water somehow… Not too clearly, but gloomy or murky, like shadows, everything… These memories, these tales… But I feel like I'm still unable to grasp the most important parts. The reasons we are here right now; the reason why you and I had to go through any of this… I… I feel as if it was important."

She looked woozy, still in a daydream, yet frustrated with herself.

Link: "Something will jar it eventually."

Zelda: "A series of dramatic events leading to chaos, but…we can still make good of it, like a pure white flower set atop a death mound…"

She sounded strange.

Link: "Maybe we should head back."

She turned her view to him again, her fingers still grasping the tips of his on top of his gauntlet. He turned his hand around in order to hold her hand properly.

Zelda: "No, it's okay…"

She seemed to be coming back to reality thanks to the feeling of it.

She smiled very softly: "I want to stay a little longer."

She seemed to be all right again, just weak.

He smiled back at her in a concerned manner. It was a little strange to be with Hylia like this but at the same time, not. The initial shock of it was gone now as she held his hand like this.

Zelda: "After all, I didn't get to tell you about the things _I _did…"

Link: "Sure." He helped to change the subject and lighten the mood: "So what fun have I missed here in the forest?"

He helped her sit up better.

She then began telling him all about her adventures with the kikiwi, the two Dragons and the garden she made. She went on for a good 45 minutes but as she did she seemed peaceful again, so it was well worth hearing. He was surprised to hear about it all, especially the Dragons but it all seemed like good news.

Link: "Well, that sounds great, Zelda. I'll have to go see your garden and that mirror."

She smiled faintly, still drained of energy: "Yea… It's about the little things, I've learned, the fragile things most people overlook… I just want to protect it all and prevent the past from reoccurring. I don't want to feel all this pain again…"

Link: "The fragile things? Things most people overlook?" he asked, "Do you mean like this?" He presented her a bottle with a tiny reed frog inside (he had to keep busy somehow waiting for her, right?); it walked up the side of the glass.

Zelda: "Oh!" she spoke softly, placing her finger by it. "I did want to see him better!" She looked closer; the light shined through the small amphibian and indeed, as Link had said, you could see his little heart beating; you could see right through him: "He must be so sensitive, such a tiny frog…"

Link: "I bet there are not too many places they can live happily because of that either. The water and the air –the alignments have to be just right… This is why I like this place… This is why I wanted to talk to you here, because it's such a unique place but I…didn't know you would get so…" he looked upset.

She weakly smiled: "We learn from pain more than pleasure, right? So…it's okay. I will just get stronger from this now. I will carry this burden with me until I find out what it means."

He smiled at her; maybe finally she was getting it –understanding some of the things he had come to understand thanks to all of these ordeals. He just hated to be the one inflicting this pain on her, ironically.

Zelda: "But let's let this little guy go," she said, uncorking the bottle carefully. Sure enough he climbed right out. He looked to the right and leaped to freedom, right on Link's cheek. It made her giggle out loud. Her laughter echoed through the Cistern walls like sweet courting music.

Link couldn't help but chuckle too. The frog leapt off onto the floor, then the wall, then into the waterfall where it disappeared, swimming away. Link was learning: maybe Hylia wasn't so bad…but…he was still rather unsure with everything. But it was comfortable now. She was nice to be around.

They sat a bit longer enjoying the view in an altogether different fashion than when they had first sat down today.

-o-

They had been in the Cistern a long time. So finally she asked: "So… you think it's time to leave now?"

Link: "Well…" he suddenly realized, "Sure, but, my side of the story, I…still have something I need to tell you…" His face grew serious again.

Zelda: "It's important, isn't it?"

Link: "Very much so."

Zelda: "Alright," she began to stand up but started wobbling, "Maybe we should talk about it…_whoa_-"

He quickly jumped up to make sure she stayed upright. It was a little different now though; he came off a little more gallant and staid.

She giggled and held her head: "I guess I'm still a little woozy…"

He stood there acting as a strong support: "It's okay."

She found her hands back on his chest and his hands were again holding her arms. She looked into his eyes, happy he was there again.

He looked back with some concern for her well-being still intact: "Should we head back? We could talk there, at the Temple?"

She nodded: "Yes, maybe a little food will help me recover. Then we can talk more."

He nodded, letting go and taking a step back to see if she was okay: "All good now?"

She took a second to make sure: "…Yea. Yea, I'll be okay."

Link: "Good." He helped her step down and exit the Cistern.

This time on the way back he did walk closer and she did take his arm.

Link: "Feeling okay?" he checked.

Zelda: "A little exhausted," she fibbed.

He nodded, allowing her more access to him which she readily accepted.

-o-

It was not nighttime yet as they got back to Zelda's place but it would be getting dark soon.

Zelda: "I've got some fresh berries in here, nuts and veggies."

They both sat down and had a small meal of the stuff. The food did seem to make Zelda more viable. She seemed pleased to report that she was feeling better and that she was glad he had told her the story. She said it had helped.

After a quick look at the large blue, shelled mirror and the garden they came back inside. Now dusk was breaking and Link had little time to explain to her what was going on in Skyloft and why he had to go back there tomorrow morning to see her father. He felt rather guilty telling her bad news after everything today but, it needed to be done…

Zelda: "It's okay. The rest of it can't be any worse, can it?"

Link: "I suppose not _worse, _but…" He prepared to tell her the rest. "Related…"

-o-

She looked very distressed: "So it's true; the poor, distrusting and wicked human nature still remains in man –even out of the chosen few?"

Link: "…It seems so."

Zelda: "I can't believe it: bomb threats? _Attacks on my father_?"

Link: "Yes and there might be more to it, hence why they want me to be there tomorrow morning when he returns."

Zelda: "He must be at the rumored island where the Chamber of Affairs lies. Supposedly there are sacred texts there –you know, my father and the instructors used to gossip about stuff like that. But to find such a place itself is hard to do, considering most people say it doesn't even exist. They used to joke about the place being run by wizards or demi-gods. But that part is all wishy-washy."

Link: "I'm kind of inclined to keep an open mind about things after all this."

She tilted her head down: "Mmhm…"

Link: "It would make sense to think he'd be getting new information from somewhere. But I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

She nodded.

Link: "Speaking of tomorrow though, it's about midnight now. I'm pretty tired and I'm thinking a little rest would do you real good too."

They both looked very tired.

He stood up and prepared to leave: "Hopefully I'll get in a good 8 hours sleep before I go."

Zelda: "8 hours? That would be around 8 am."

Link: "Give or take."

She sat there looking up at him standing there: "You going to be okay?"

He smiled, tiredly: "I think I'm the one who should be asking _you_ that."

She smiled: it was such a kind and lovely smile; a divine, earthmoving, soul stealing smile full of consideration and understanding care. He couldn't help but be a bit entranced. I suppose it was the type of feeling immortals, dragons and past life forms alike became devotees and believers to her because of. It was the reason Hylia was who she was back then… I suppose now Link finally understood how the dragon spoke so passionately about Hylia being the source of all 'good' in the world. He felt like he should take to a knee and display his mercy to her but things didn't go quite that far.

Zelda: "Link?"

He came back to reality: "Huh?"

Zelda: "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded: "Yea… But I should go. I want to actually be awake when I get there."

She nodded.

Link: "Goodnight, Zelda."

She touched his hand once more before he left: "Goodnight, Link."

She let him go for tonight; she still had a lot on her mind. She actually wanted to be a lone for awhile.

-o-

As he returned to his place he smiled, feeling a bit smitten. It was a different kind of smitten though, different from the strong feelings for Zelda he hid deep inside himself. It was more…comforting, or motivational. -Maternal? Divine? She seemed to know how to make people feel good about themselves. He couldn't place it any better than that.

He couldn't help but remember the Eldin Dragon's comment about her; maybe now it made a little more sense:

"_Link: I was…forced into it. I mean Hylia tricked me."_

"_The Dragon laughed: "_Oh_, she did _not_ trick you. I understand feeling deceived by it all but she did _not_ trick you…"_

Maybe she was incapable of 'tricking' or deceiving people. You could feel that she genuinely cared and wanted to do what was right. The Dragon too had felt that urge, like feeling the heat next to a brightly lit fire. It was clear how all of the immortals on Hylia's side had felt long ago during the Great War…

He needed to make sure she'd be safe. He needed to find out how to fix everything in Skyloft. He needed to continue to do this Hero thing. He was determined to keep his head up because there was still hope in this world, hope that she would give others.

**-o-**

**Words from the Author**: Hi everyone. I just wanted to quickly take the time to personally thank bindweed-flower, BlackFire19, and esp. Pink Floyer for their reviews and comments, as well as everyone else keeping up with my story. I started writing this for fun, I had no real reason to share it besides the hopes that people might get some enjoyment out of it and I'm glad to see that you are. It may encourage me to share future stories. Thanks everyone! It's truly appreciated.


	18. Chapter 12 Maledication & Protector

**NOTE**: So, yea I actually am trying to stick to the official Zelda Timeline here; I'm a little fickle like that. I'm also trying to be cryptic about it with a few, true scientific facts about birds and physics –hopefully you'll pick up on it. I also bring up some Greek thought. I find it important to note, in case you don't know, Destiny is more powerful than Gods in most lore; I'm assuming this is also true in the Zelda world considering Hylia too seems to have fallen under 'their spell.' We'll see how well I do at trying to piece things together and make things sound fun though I admit Part 1 got a little draining and confusing at times. If it's confusing then you'll relate with the others in the room during this discussion so in a way it does serve a purpose. But maybe it'll make you think a little. I think the end of Part 1 has been my least favorite thing to write so far, but Part 2 was a lot of fun to write so don't worry.

-**o**-

Zelda dreamt terrible dreams that night... Just as one recalls newly acquired tasks as they sleep, the memories replayed in her mind. It allowed them to crystallize and the emotions passed more quickly. It was not easier to deal with this way but fast and efficient…

She tossed and turned, waking up early in a panic. She tried to think of comforting things in this life to keep her grounded and calm. She thought of Link and she then thought of her father. She began worrying for her father's safety up in Skyloft… It all kept her up and made her very antsy all of the sudden. She began to truly fear she may not see him again and that she would lose everything in this life that created her true persona. She fret in a dramatic and crazed way.

She looked at the clock seeing it was exactly 8 am. She got up with sudden urgency. "_Link,"_ she remembered, he was supposed to leave at this time. She scrambled to get her things together, ignoring everything in her that had rationalized for her to stay put on the Surface; "_I need to find him before he goes; I need to see my father. I need to find out how to stop this. I can't just wait anymore."_

**Chapter 12: (Part 1): Malediction**

She rushed over to Link's place to find he was getting things together, just getting ready to leave.

Link: "Yea, running a tad behind but I'm leaving right now."

Zelda: "Good, because I'm coming with you."

He turned around with dramatic interest: "What? No! Not now; it might not be safe for you to come."

She turned around exiting his place quickly: "I have business to take care for there too, remember? -For the Thunder Dragon."

He stopped everything and hurried after her: "I told you I'd speak to him while I was there! Hold on, _wait_!"

She whistled for her bird, hoping it would still hear her; it has been so long since she had tried to call it. It heard her. The blue bird flew down with grace, allowing Zelda atop of her.

Link: "_Zelda! Stop_!"

She spoke loudly and with sternness as she flew the bird upward: "I can't just let my father remain in danger. I will not stand by and let them plot against him anymore, not if I can fix it!"

Sure, she knew it was a stupid move, but she knew too that Link would follow her. She was just so tired of being helpless; tired of just waiting or things to blow over. She could not stand idly by while her father, someone so dear to her, suffered for her too, along with many others.

Link: "_Stop_! Zelda, _stop_!"

She was already in the sky. He turned around and shook in anger, "The gods damn it all," he walked quickly back into the house to grab what he needed, including those pauldrens Owlan told him to take; "It's a damn good thing I took them now!" he thought, strapping them and the red cape on in a hurry. He was thinking he might get stuck playing human shield today.

He called his bird, running towards the silhouette coming down at him from the sky. With speed he drew his loftwing upward in search for Zelda.

He found her quickly; she seemed to be taking it easy up there.

Link: "_Are you out of your mind_?!"

He flew up from behind her, eventually into view and next to her: "I just _told you_ that these people are not all stable. You could seriously get hurt; they _will_ recognize you!"

At first she was a bit surprised; she had never seen him wearing this regal, knightly attire before, but she spoke back brashly: "I know. Maybe I can talk to them. Maybe it is I that should give that speech to the public if my father and the others deem it a good idea. I need to be there to prove to them that it is."

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden determination: "It's not that easy-"

"-Surly it is," she cut him off.

Link: "Nothing is ever that easy. Granted…" he began to calm down, "It's not that the thought didn't cross my mind; in fact I was going to mention it to them but you coming this soon and unannounced, unexpected -it will be much more dangerous!"

She looked at him boldly, raising an eyebrow: "Maybe I just have that much trust in you then."

He looked back at her sternly but had nothing to say; they both knew it was true: he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her after all. Now he had to be on high alert.

Link: "Fine, but stay behind me then." He kicked his loftwing forward to get in front. "And don't do anything I don't tell you to."

She rode her bird back next to him.

Link: "I'm serious! I don't even want you on your own loftwing right now. You shouldn't-"

Zelda: "-Relax, Link. It's _your_ loftwing that draws attention, not mine. We will only be in view in the sky but for a few minutes. It won't take long to drop down into the Academy unseen. "

He looked at her austerely: "Even with the tight air force security and ground patrols?"

Zelda: "Air force?"

Link: "There's no doubt we'll be seen. But…least these guys are on our side. You'll have to prepare to deal with some grovelers."

Zelda: "Grovelers?"

They reached the cloud barrier and began to enter the area above the haze where Skyloft hung.

Link: "Grovelers, devotees, followers - whatever it is you want to call people who wish to praise you. I'm telling you right now it's not going to be the same for you. So just…prepare yourself and stay close to me and tell me right away if you sense something suspicious."

As they approached the main island and the Academy the words he spoke began to take on gravity: They could see many loftwings gliding around the island, especially by the Academy, and she could see many people walking around, which was surprising for this time of day.

She became subordinate to him and dropped her bird behind his: "Okay…"

He looked back at her quickly making sure she wasn't going to try anything else… It was clear she wasn't going to.

They were getting closer… closer… Now they were clear in sight.

Link: "Okay," he looked back at her again quickly, "The lower entrance. We'll go in straight from there so it's a tad more inconspicuous. It won't be long before we start seeing everybody from upstairs -that's where they are all awaiting your father to return for this meeting."

Head in the downstairs entrance because they are waiting for my father at the upstairs one, she repeated in her head before responding: "Got it."

Link: "We might as well get this over with."

They came in from the left of the island to avoid being spotted by anyone other than security over the Academy. He shot his bird forward to catch the attention of Corvid, whom he spotted in the air keeping keen look out for all arrivals, Geapora being the main guy they were trying to protect (that is until they realized Hylia was there…).

Corvid and a few others turned towards the well-known crimson bird with a wave.

Corvid: "Hey, Link! Looking good with those pauldrens. Owlan tells me you're already well prepared."

Link nodded and answered quickly: "Yea." His eyes darted downwards looking around for the perfect opportunity for them to dismount.

Corvid: "In a hurry?"

There was a small commotion building in the air from behind him as the other guards started talking; a few darted around uncharacteristically as if to get a better view of Hylia coming up from behind.

Link tried to remain polite: "Yes."

Corvid turned his head to figure out what the sudden oddness from his men was about. He too was in shock noticing now that Zelda followed Link: "Err, I…"

She caught up now.

Link pointed down: "There."

Zelda nodded.

Corvid: "Gaepora should be arriving…soon…"

Hylia turned her head to him and smiled: "Thank you, Corvid."

He seemed flustered all the sudden, shocked. He nodded.

Link: "Now." He darted the bird downwards and jumped off, descending close to the main entrance as the guards down there turned around and walked away.

Zelda followed.

Link stood there waiting for her to touch the ground. He broke the distance between them and put his hand on her back, gently encouraging her to get inside as he opened the door for her. He made sure anyone outside could only see his back and not much of her. This was to be how he would walk with her this whole trip: close and very guarding-like.

One of the watchmen on the ground turned around suddenly hearing the door close: "Someone just enter the Academy?"

Other knight: "Yea, just another knight."

Watchman: "Ahh…" He returned to his route, again at ease.

-o-

So now the two of them were inside the Academy.

Link took a hard step in front of her, standing tall; he looked around making sure it was safe.

It was surprisingly nonchalant downstairs: no one was there. Everyone must be upstairs eagerly awaiting Gaepora as Link had suggested. They usually had meetings in his room after all.

She stood there looking around: "It's been a long time…"

It was safe. He relaxed and turned around to see her: "Yea. That's kind of how I felt coming back too. Like I shouldn't even be here…"

She nodded, starting to get a little nervous.

He stepped closer: "It's alright though. …I'm sure you're father will be happy to see you again."

She smiled, knowing he would probably be a little furious with her too (out of worry): "I…hope so."

Suddenly a door down the hall closed. Link heard footsteps coming around the bend in front of them. He turned around quickly with a defensive look on his face. But it was only Fledge.

He stopped dead there in the hall seeing the two of them: "Oh, oh!"

Link relaxed again.

Fledge: "Link! And…Zelda…" he seemed very surprised "-I –I mean Hylia! Hello!"

She giggled a little.

Fledge: "I needed to get something from my room and I realized I forgot my scarf in the kitchen this morning, so I…" he gesturing into the kitchen, "I was coming to get it."

Link: "Then go on ahead and get it, Fledge." And he did. "It's not like you to forget things though."

Fledge retrieved his scarf: "Yes, yes I know, but, it's just that things have been very busy this morning –everyone seems anxious, because of Gaepora's news. I guess it rubbed off on me a little." He stood politely looking at the two of them in the hall again.

Link: "How many people are upstairs?"

Fledge: "Got to be at least 15. You know, with all the off duty knights in on the arrangement."

Link nodded.

Fledge: "But, Zelda, wow!" He looked at her again, "You look amazing! I'm so glad to see you're okay! But I knew you would be. Link's been keeping you safe, right?"

She suddenly blushed a little, taking Link's arm as he stood there: "He has."

Fledge: "Yea. He's told me about the Surface and where you guys were staying –it sounds great!"

Zelda: "It is, Fledge, it truly is."

Fledge: "I can't wait to see it…"

She smiled at him happily. He had always been a nice fellow.

He blushed a little bit: "…Well, I- I should probably call you Hylia, right? I guess it's true, I mean your- you look so… -I"

She giggled again: "It's okay. Call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

He laughed nervously and scratched his neck briefly: "Alright, but… really, it's a relief. Yea. But the meeting, all these guards; you'll be just fine here. And the Headmaster is due back anytime now, so –And he's been doing nothing but talking about you."

The two of them shared a few more words. Zelda seemed more relaxed now.

Fledge was probably one of the best guys Zelda could probably run into at Skyloft in regards to warming up with the place and how she would be accepted as Hylia most pleasantly. Realizing this suddenly Link smiled at him, as if in thanks.

Fledge smiled back: "But I should be headed back upstairs now, they are expecting me. Is that where you're headed too? I should maybe warn them we have another visitor before you stun the room into silence."

Link nodded: "We'll follow behind you then."

Fledge looked a little more nervous again (it was a big responsibility to introduce the goddess after all): "Oh -Okay!" He walked up the stairs a little faster than usual. "Here we go!"

Link and Hylia took their time following him up.

-o-

Everyone, including all the instructors (Horwell, Owlan, Eagus), chosen knights, knights to be and former knights (Parrow, Peater and the Young Knight; Croo and his Grandson; etc.) were standing by the open upstairs set of doors chatting. They were standing there as if waiting to see Gaepora land on top of the Academy and enter these doors.

Fledge walked quickly upstairs and towards the group: "Everyone, everyone listen up."

His odd gestures quickly caught their attention.

Fledge: "I- I have an important introduction to make."

Croo: "Introduction?"

Fledge: "Yes, it seems we have another visitor, also looking to see Gaepora as he returns. But it's important, they are much more important."

Horwell: "More important that Gaepora?"

Fledge: "Yes, so please everyone take a breath."

Peater: "What's the meaning of this, son?"

Fledge looked behind him to see if they were coming – now they were.

Link and Hylia had slowly made their way to the top of the stairs. They heard the talking now.

Fledge: "Right, please allow me to welcome them. To welcome her Grace back to Skyloft."

Everyone looked shocked.

Croo: "What? Her Grace? –Hylia in Skyloft?"

Knight: "-Such a thing could not be!"

They all suddenly burst into chatter which quickly broke as Link and Hylia turned the corner and walked forward in view. She still held onto his arm as he walked with her into the area.

Owlan: "Well, I'll be…"

Peater: "Hylia…"

Fledge took a spot by the wall to get out of the way.

Even inside she lit up the room. Every open window and beam of sunlight that peered inside seemed to bounce off her and make her look radiant. Not to mention being in her very presence: you could almost hear soft music it was so soothing. Yes, Zelda very much fit the role now.

They all stood breathless for a moment.

Hylia: "Good morning everyone."

Ah, the tone was so sweet and the air felt light around her. A few of the knights lost feeling in their legs and took to a kneeling bow instantly. A few others followed, thinking it the right thing to do. Even the Instructors were blushing.

Hylia: "No, it's quiet all right, you don't need to bow."

Horwell cleared his throat, his face red in embarrassment.

In response the men who had kneeled looked at each other and stood up, flushed.

Owlan: "So what brings you to the Academy…your Grace?" He wasn't sure if he should call her Zelda or not but out of respect 'your Grace' seemed much more appropriate. That seemed to set the pace this morning.

She released Link's arm and took a step closer to Owlan: "Link told me about everything going on up here and I wish to also see what the Headmaster has to say on the subject."

Owlan and a few others nodded.

Link remained standing tall and diligent behind her.

Hylia: "It sounds as if he might come bearing weighted news."

Owaln: "This is true…"

Hylia: "Is it to the fabled Chamber of Affairs he may have gone?"

Owlan: "Among with a few other places where people have congregated against you or in fear. He has oddly been good at maintaining peace and starting conflict all at the same time."

Horwell stepped forward: "But as you should know then, about the Chamber; such a place's location is not well mapped. Its very existence is riddled with doubt. However the reports he has sent back to us indicate he has found this place thanks to the cloud barrier veils lifting. This is why we are so eager for his return."

Hylia: "I see. What else do you know?"

Horwell: "He has reported that 'small mages' are present there; this may explain why their texts are considered illegible to us, according to the myth, I mean. They sound little like demons or any type of 'demi-god' once thought of by rumor though. But…we'll have to hear it from him."

Hylia: "Indeed."

Link stepped forward: "How come I never heard of this place before now?"

Horwell: "Because amongst many of the other tales and 'dribble' it sounds out of this realm. But perhaps that's because it has little to do with humans I'm starting to think… I think we may have demons to thank for preserving such talk, believe it or not."

Link: "Why demons?"

Horwell: "Because, we have heard more of this place thanks to Batreaux. He's the one who suggested coordinates."

A few of the others looked confused (they only knew Batreaux as that odd human guy), but that didn't matter –Link understood and it struck hard.

Link: "Huh, to think… Maybe they have their own legends. I guess it makes sense. The world is more complex then we think then. Who knows."

Horwell nodded: "Generally this is what I've been learning lately, yes. So I am eager to hear what else Gaepora has seen and what other types of beings may exist. I'm curious how this might affect us now too –specifically what is has to do with Skyloft's current civil disputes."

Owlan nodded slowly in agreement: "Mmh…"

Everyone was silent for a moment due to lack of things to say and nervousness. Parrow in particular seemed to be fidgeting, looking at Hylia, but it didn't bother her. The expected time of Gaepora's arrival was now present.

Eagus stepped out onto the roof to talk to his men outside. Everything seemed in order, but apparently a commotion had started at the bridge on the other side of the island which forced a few of the guards to shift duties.

Croo: "What's going on over there, Eagus?"

Eagus: "Ah, nothing too funny. I guess we're not the only one's expecting Gaepora though. I'm going to contact Corvid; have him send a few flyers due east."

More time passed.

Corvid reported back to Eagus.

Eagus: "Right. Okay guys, Gaepora is on his way…" He ran out further. "Here he comes!"

Two other birds hung high in the sky: two 'flyers' waving something to Eagus confirmed everything was okay and they flew off, finished escorting the headmaster back.

Eagus: "Hey, Gaepora!"

A loftwing landed on the roof and Gaebora slid off of it before it again took to the sky: "Uggh," he moaned, "I'm getting too old for this."

Most of the others went outside to greet him, but Link and Hylia stayed back; she was a little nervous to see him, plus Link wanted her to stay inside. She ended up peering from behind him as the others talked outside, though she couldn't hear much of anything:

A few of the knights: "Welcome back, Headmaster!" "Was the flight okay?"

Gaepora heartily laughed: "Thank you, thank you; yes. It's good to be back-" He looked over at Owlan and Horwell walking over. "-I think?"

Owlan shook his head and Horwell shrugged.

Gaepora moaned in displeasure: "No improvements at all, eh?"

Owlan: "Well, that's not it. There actually was an improvement. We've been coming up with a plan."

Gaepora looked surprised: "A plan?"

Owlan: "Yes, well, while you were gone 'The Hero' stopped by."

Gaepora: "The Hero was here –Link stopped by?"

Owlan: "Yes; he helped me make a speech at the Pumpkin a few days ago. There was a bit of heated discussion which seemed to greatly ease many minds. Even I learned a few things."

Gaepora: "_Link_ giving a speech? -_Really_?" he seemed to know Link's character very well, "Something about that just seems so… strange," he chuckled.

Owlan: "Yea, but people were smiling; _happy_! Happy like I haven't seen since before this all happened."

Gaepora listened intensely as Owlan and a few of the knights that were present that night went into a little more detail: "_Ooh_… Mmhmm…"

Eagus: "Yes, so we all started to talk about it. And Corvid and I came up with a great idea to not _only _have such an event happen again, but on a larger, grander scale which would also help us to find the man in question connected with the letters and the bomb plot at the 'Item Check'" –He went into quick detail about how he, Corvid and Owlan, etc. had selected a few knights to train, ect.

Gaepora: "I see, I see. It sounds like we have much to discuss."

He began to walk inside but Owlan stopped him: "Yes, Link had already agreed to help, along with… well."

Gaepora: "'Well' what? -Who?" Horwell stood next to Owlan now in the Headmaster's way. "What's this? Why are you stopping me from going inside?"

Horwell came closer to him: "It's about the 'other' aid willing to help us with this 'speech' idea. They happened to surprise us just this morning, hearing of your return and possible news…"

Gaepora seemed to grow impatient: "Fine, fine; more stuff to come. But I need a good sit first."

The two men stepped out of his way, looking at each other. They were unsure of how he would react to his daughter just beyond the doors.

Gaepora entered the doors, greeting the other men inside pleasantly making more quick conversation. It was then he noticed Link standing there in full knight attire, pauldrens, cape and all, which was quite striking and unexpected to him.

Gaepora: "_Ooh_… Link!" He (obviously) didn't immediately notice his daughter hiding behind the Hero; "Owlan was just telling me you had stopped by!" He seemed happy to see him, suddenly ignoring everyone else in the room: "I hear you made quite-a-go at the Pumpkin recently!"

Link nodded modestly: "So it seems."

Gaepora: "Since when do you give speeches?"

Link: "…Since I have _need_ _to_, it seems."

Gaepora chuckled a little, surprisingly upbeat with all this bad news going on recently: "…So it seems, my boy; so it seems." He looked at him proudly.

Link shifted a little as he felt Zelda move behind him.

Owlan and Horwell watched curiously waiting for the Headmaster to notice his daughter behind Link; to everyone else it seemed obvious she was there.

Gaepora grew sentimental: "So, I suppose I should ask… How is my girl doing?"

Link looked at him strange at first, finding it funny he hadn't noticed her. He put his hands on his hips and decided to play on the moment: "She wants to know why her father is too busy to visit."

Gaepora: "Oh, well I, you know…"

Link smirked and the two instructors behind him began to laugh softly into their hands.

Gaepora turned around to see them: "What?"

Link turned his body, gently pushing the girl into view; she looked timid and concerned. I suppose even a girl turned goddess still feared the wrath of an angry, protective father.

Link: "She wants to help."

Gaepora turned back around: "Who wants to-" His words went dead as he finally noticed Zelda standing there, half hiding beyond the Hero –this wasn't exactly the type of 'human shield' Link intended to be today but…

Gaepora: "Zelda, I… -What are you _doing_ up here? I…" He actually wasn't mad, even though perhaps he should be. He took a step forward as if fighting back tears of joy: "What are you doing here?"

They both looked as if they were fighting back a strong urge for a reunion. Luckily the crowd still outside and behind them mainly didn't notice.

Owlan and Horwell pushed forward: "Come on, Gaepora, let's get you settled before the meeting. You said you need a good sit and a drink, right?"

Gaepora got the hint and the 5 of them walked towards the Headmaster's room. Link, Zelda and Gaepora went inside; Owlan and Horwell closed the doors and stood in front of them.

Horwell turned to address (and distract) the crowd: "Eagus, Peater; you mind checking on the parameters outside with the rest of the knights? Make sure there are no uninvited guests the commotion might have attracted? Fledge, Parrow; you mind telling Henya to prepare the usual? It seems like the Headmaster needs to settle in real quick before we get started here. It's been a long trip"

_Inside_:

Link took to the wall to give the small family their space; it was surly safe in here. The two hugged tightly for a moment.

Gaepora stepped backwards taking his daughters hands. He looked into her eyes, so very happy to see her: "It's been too long, my dear Zelda…"

She smiled back brightly.

He stepped further back letting her hands fall in order to take a good look at her.

Gaepora: "…Or should I say Hylia? Ah, how much you've changed." He sounded a little sad, but in a good way. "And _that headdress_… It seems you are enjoying this newfound knowledge granted to you?"

She looked back at him with a similarly sad expression: "In a way, father…"

Gaepora: "Hmm?"

She took on a look of determination: "Everything going on up here; I won't stand for it any longer. You and the others should have been able to join me mouths ago. Instead I find out about all this nonsense! And your safety is in jeopardy; I'm here to put an end to it."

Gaepora chuckled: "I indeed see that you are. But worry not for me, my dear. I'm well able to hold my own."

She looked back at him concerned.

Gaepora: "I know you are concerned, but honestly, it is all right…" He looked over at Link who also seemed concerned but a lot more understanding of Gaepora's circumstances. Link then looked away as the commotion outside grew loud again: soon their time alone would end.

The father looked at his daughter again: "Our time is brief... I know both of you will do what's right. Just remember, Zelda…" He looked into her eyes again quickly, "No matter what I do, it's not just for Skyloft and my friends here, and Hylia and the truth of it all, but especially for you, for my daughter, the love of my life. No matter what happens, know that everything I do is for _you_."

Zelda suddenly looked as if she could cry. She felt like he was giving her some kind of death speech.

Zelda: "Is this news you found out that bad?"

He smiled: "Not that bad; not for you, not for us, and not for our close friends at least. In fact I think I could use it to my advantage; harness it."

It was then the doors opened again, and the two instructors filed in with refreshments.

Gaepora: "You will see. You will help me figure it out."

Horwell: "Alright now, everything settled?" He asked the Headmaster.

The Headmaster looked back at him with one stern slow nod.

Horwell: "Good. So now, should we…get started? Should I inform the others?"

Gaepora looked at Zelda again for reassurance.

She nodded regretfully: "I believe so…"

Horwell: "Right." He exited the room to get them.

Zelda looked at her father with seriousness. He believed she would know what to do… It was something that made her feel better about what might happen as well as the trust she held inside for herself. She knew she could do this. She would be strong for him too.

-o-

The selected members filed into the room. Everyone congregated loosely around the large table.

Owlan: "Right, right, now down to business… Gaepora, shall we go into more detail about the events and our plans we mentioned earlier before or after your report?"

Gaepora: "Hmm, I think I've heard enough to say I should tell you of my adventures first so that we can determine a more efficient plan thereafter. Fair?"

Eagus: "That only makes sense."

The others agreed.

Gaepora: "Alright then." He stood tall and began telling his tale. It began with him visiting the neighboring 'villages' set up for those who fled Skyloft due to disagreements about Hylia, himself and his daughter, not to mention the Isle of the Goddess. "For now they have agreed to keep their distance so long as the traveling shop we set up continues to supply them with common goods. But they are uneasy and this arrangement will not last much longer."

Eagus: "In other words it's hopeless and if we do not leave soon they will most likely retaliate?"

Gaepora: "Yes."

Corvid: "So plans for a last skywide gathering might truly be the last straw, as we suspected?"

Gaepora: "Yes, but the news is a little more grave then just what we initially thought…"

Owlan: "_More grave then eternal desertion and_ _banishment_?"

Many faces looked at him. It seemed he was passionate on the subject.

Owlan: "…I apologize; please continue."

Gaepora: "Perhaps, Owlan. …It's more like us placing a malediction; a malediction that will worsen each generation to the next, despite whether or not they truly deserve it."

Horwell: "Malediction? You mean…a curse placed by the Gods?"

Gaepora: "If what I think I learned is right, yes… When we leave the clouds, eventually we will need to reseal the veils Hylia created, _all _the veils, in order to protect all that is sacred. Those remaining in Skyloft will suffer this curse; a curse placed upon them by the 'good' Gods of old. And each new child born will suffer for their forefather's mistakes."

The room grew silent with the sudden solemn reality.

Corvid: "…But how do we know what you say is true? Where is this knowledge coming from?"

Gaepora: "The 'texts,' supposedly."

Horwell: "'Supposedly?' What do you mean?"

Gaepora: "It all starts with those coordinates your friend gave me."

Horwell: "So you _were_ able to reach that fabled Chamber?"

Gaepora nodded: "Just as I stated in my report back here. I suppose I shall elaborate now since I have the chance." He began telling his story: "All the veils have been lifted or thinned, this is clear. I ran into a few strange places along the way, though most were nothing at all special. However, this place was different. There was elaborate infrastructure, stones and carvings; a tower of sorts springing forth as if from nothing."

He continued: "When I initially got there, it looked like the place was empty, almost like old ruins; however the tower was too well maintained in appearance to suggest it had been abandoned. So I decided to enter and look further for details."

"As I entered I saw a few tiny creatures, which looked right back at me, then scurried away – I never did get a good look at them but they sure looked started to see me. It was then a short, cloaked, scribe-like man came forward from the room where the little ones had run into. 'You see them?' he asked me. I nodded and began apologizing for appearing unannounced; I made sure to let him know I meant no harm. But he seemed more amazed over the fact I saw the small creatures more than anything else, saying something like: 'Most intriguing. No human has responded to them before.' I still don't know what that meant but it seemed to perk him up and he welcomed me inside. It was in there I saw the library as well as many other strange things. In short time it became clear to me they were mages, and luckily for me, kind. This is how they had kept the place so secretive and hard to find – with some kind of magic. This also explains the rumors we heard about illegible texts written in un-seeable ink: it was their magic and 'their 4th eye' he told me, that allowed them to 'perceive low light ink and the language of the Lorentz force'. He showed me the texts and took me to a place of power but no, I could not see anything there – it looked like blank pages and empty air to me. He was kind enough to copy it onto parchment for me so that I could see it, but it was still a language I didn't understand at first."

"I had explained to him about the civil war going on and Hylia. He nodded as if it was something he was aware of. 'The wind always blows by,' he said. They must know most news. He offered to me a place to stay for awhile if I wished to learn of the texts, this language and any answers I could receive from them to help my people. So of course I accepted this humble honor, hence why I was gone so long. There were a lot of interesting things I learned, but it was only on the way out I truly grasped what it all meant."

"The scribe walked me out and we chatted awhile longer before I left. He took off his hood after awhile. I had learned he clearly was not human, yet he did not have a horrid disposition like that of a demon either. He looked almost bird-like. I couldn't say for sure what he was exactly, until that very moment as I readied to leave. He had given me a warning, a clear warning I realize now for sure… 'Things change,' he told me, 'especially for those who do not believe. But you _do_ believe,' he said to me, 'I know for a fact you have the accepting heart of a child and believe in the impossible. And this is why I told you all of this –so that you and the people you care for can avoid a similar fate.'"

"He then went on to tell me a little bit about his people. He told me very little, but enough to make me realize he was the descendent of a spirit who had somehow defied their idol and his people; his ancestors were sealed there in that tower. They changed. Over the years his 'people' had learned to embrace these changes, to harness their morphed forms and magical abilities. They learned how to channel and understand it. They also discovered who could enter past the barrier to reach the tower. He said the mages generally could not come or go, they all were trapped inside. But some gifted souls could pass through it– in this he was referring to me and my coming. He said there was a reason I was there. He labeled me a Sage."

"He said he had other reasons for staying but…really, nothing else was said of importance. But I have this information now; information that tells me, once these veils are re-sealed, in the name of Hylia, those that remain will suffer the same fate as he, just in a different way because we are a different race. What this means is, if we do not leave the clouds before the barrier is re-sealed, those remaining will suffer just as he and his 'people' suffered: this malediction will be uttered and some type of transformation will take place and the skyloftians who stay (and defy Hylia's will) must bear it, bear this curse."

Owlan: "A transformation?"

The room was quiet as everyone thought about it.

Owlan: "You said the mages resembled birds?" Gaepora softly nodded. "Will this transformation be similar for our people you think?"

Gaepora nodded: "Mmnn… We can't be certain but the texts he showed me seemed to imply any such curse restricts one to its environment. In other words… They would evolve enough to survive in the clouds without loftwings, but not enough to leave it or know how to for a very long time if ever. So…something bird-like makes sense, yes."

Owlan: "…I suppose it also makes sense to think that once the veils are resealed and we are back on the Surface (as Hylia intended) our loftwings will no longer be available to us. After all, she only gave us them in order to keep us safe up in the clouds."

Gaepora: "You know the legends well, Owlan: The loftwings were symbols of Hylia's guidance and watchful eye; protectors and means of comfortable life in the clouds. Once the veil is resealed and our feet are back on solid ground the birds will be free again, but so will man. We won't need them anymore."

Owlan: "-We won't need them anymore because we have Hylia herself now."

Gaepora: "I suppose that's one way to look at it…but…also another matter entirely."

Owlan: "Not _entirely_."

Gaepora: "No, but…a little ahead of the subject."

A feeling of burden began to hang heavy in the room.

Corvid suddenly spoke as if thinking aloud: "So these mages…are you sure this information is really trustworthy? And you said they were a different race?"

One of the knights spoke up taking a sudden interest: "He specifically said 'spirit'."

Horwell rubbed his chin: "…Can't be demons…but demons lead us to them…"

The knight spoke up again as if intrigued: "Spirits?..."

…More deep silence. It seemed like half the room was confused by this direction of though and lack of knowledge on it, while the other half were coming up with ideas.

Horwell: "Batreaux mentioned that some demons fear certain elements and animals but…'spirits'? It feels like something is amiss…."

Corvid: "You said some animals, including people, are susceptible to possession and control by demonic influence, right? -Like the remilts? But these mages seemed like neither animal or demon. These mages were cursed by something demons must be aware of though, right?"

Horwell: "Yes and Batreaux seemed to speak of the Chamber as if it was a place demons wish to avoid completely, kind of the way we make up stories about monsters and demons and dark caves."

Corvid: "Avoid out of fear?"

Horwell looked back at him unsure of the exact answer, though it seemed like a 'yes.'

Corvid: "Could it be they can be influenced or controlled, even hurt or destroyed by…whatever they are-"

The knight interrupted: "-Spirits?"

Corvid continued: "-Yes 'spirits' – by these 'spirits,' much they way humans think they can be influenced, possessed, kidnapped or killed by demons and monsters?"

Croo chimed in sarcastically: "Rusta would sure agree to that. He used to tell a lot of tales about monsters and things that go bump in the night. Even though I feel like I'm diving off the deep end saying this, I'll play along: If demons do exist and live lives like ours then why wouldn't they tell their own scary stories? They'd have their own Rusta."

Corvid seemed excited: "Yes that's what I mean, that's what I'm getting at! But…" He touched his chin, "What are demons afraid of and why? Should we be afraid of them too or consider them allies of some kind?"

The room grew quiet again, half in confusion and half in thought.

The knight spoke aloud as if still trying to understand something: "…'Spirits? Like ghosts or lost souls? Messengers from another realm?"

Suddenly a light bulb:

Link: "I wonder if they were a type of Fey folk…"

Horwell: "_'Fey_ Folk?'"

Link: "Yes, like a fairy or a nature element."

The knight: "Fairies?"

Owlan: "Yes, surprisingly I have heard of such spirits before, in the texts. Some of them like to tend to plants. I suppose it makes sense to think others like to tend to other things, though I don't know what that has to do with this…"

Link: "I have seen a type before around places demons wouldn't like." He seemed to purposely remain unclear and began to think aloud. "There must be more of them somewhere like that… I don't see why they can't in some form also live in the sky."

Geapora: "Or the wind, perhaps? There was a lot of emphasis on the wind in our discussions at times."

Owlan: "'Places demons wouldn't like?"

Horwell: "Funny –why would Demons want to avoid nature or wind spirits?"

Eagus: "…I'm lost here guys. What's this got to do with nature spirits and demons now? I thought the curse was placed on those mages thanks to them going against their idol's or people's wishes?"

Horwell: "Well, I mean if we learned of this Tower thanks to Demon lore, and this place has to do with nature spirits, doesn't that make them a little intertwined?"

Eagus (along with almost all of the others) seemed puzzled: "But what's this got to do with us or their 'idol(s)' and this curse?"

Gaepora cut in to try and get the group back together: "I see your point. Perhaps this isn't the best way to focus on the issue right now."

Link spoke to Zelda as if thinking aloud: "Maybe the Fey also have problems with the demons?

Owlan: "Maybe the demon gods placed a curse of these 'spirits'? -Does that even make sense?"

Horwell looked intrigued: "Maybe the 'spirits' placed a curse on the demons. I don't see why any of that couldn't be true in some form but this may be a futile search."

Eagus: "But I thought they _weren't _demons?"

Horwell now looked perplexed: "Who's not a demon?"

Corvid: "What about this 'Fey'? Due to circumstances we aren't sure of exactly, they cursed their own kind like we may be forced to do to our own? That's exactly what it sounds like to me, so why would demons care about a group of condemned enemies, if they are indeed enemies? Furthermore why does it matter that demons know about this place? All of this is just assumption now. We are clearly missing something part of the bigger picture."

Knight: "But if the Headmaster said he was allowed in the Tower, and it's rare to let others past the magic barrier, it sounds more like the mages are protecting something from reaching them inside the Tower just as much as something is forcing them to remain inside the Tower."

Gaepora: "That may be a fair assumption."

Corvid: "Protecting what though?"

Gaepora: "The texts, of course. The knowledge, the magic."

Corvid rubbed his forehead: "Clearly. How could I have overlooked that… You did mention he welcomed you, acknowledged you as a 'Sage' because you could see those creatures – do I have that right?"

Gaepora chuckled: "You do. Something allowed me entry or I should say, granted me their trust, not just the veils being down. But I think this Demon talk is getting a little out of hand at the moment. They may have had the coordinates by chance, much the same way we heard rumor of its existence. I don't think it's something we should dwell on right now."

Eagus: "Yea, what does that matter right now? We have the information we need."

Hylia: "Something sounds familiar…" She looked at Link then as if there was something she could tell him, yet didn't wish to speak aloud.

Eagus continued complaining in the background: "–Can't we try to work on our own issues at hand for now?"

Horwell: "We must try and learn from other cultures and history, however Eagus. Hence why enquiring minds like to know."

Link stepped closer to Zelda holding his chin, bending to hear her slightly whisper. The two of them seemed to cut off the noise of the room as they spoke to each other.

Hylia: "You said the fairies you found were only in rare places, such as in the fountains? -The sacred waters?"

Link: "Yes. Divine areas?"

She nodded: "Where realms come together and places co-exist anonymously."

He thought again remembering his experiences: "…Shifting realms? …The Silent Realms… More guardians of a sort?"

Hylia: "Mmhhm… Watchers. Guided by the gods…"

Link: "Or cursed by the gods?"

She seemed to smile a bit.

He now remembered triggering the alarm in the Silent Realm: "'Good' or 'evil,' human or demon. What I did was a test anyone could attempt, _in theory_…"

Hylia: "But only the chosen or those ready to acquire it could actually attain."

Link: "Like a 'Sage?' I suppose we all have our roles… Maybe the Watchers and Guardians were cursed – who would want that job anyhow? Maybe _we're_ cursed? -Depends on your own view of things. But who makes the rules? What ties this all together?"

Hylia: "The…Sacred Realms…"

He felt a tinge of shock run down his spine like he shouldn't actually say it; he whispered: "The…_TriForce_?"

She nodded: "If only we knew more… This reaches even beyond Hylia; deeper, older."

Link: "But I thought gods were infinite?"

Hylia: "Only some."

Gaepora: "What is it you two are saying over there?"

They were barely whispering anymore. Everyone heard them but few actually understood. Everyone in the room seemed more and more baffled by the minute. They were silent.

Link: "You think the Fey are _more _infinite?"

Hylia: "Maybe not them, per say, but something _like _them or what they may be attracted to and possess."

Link: "They healed me…with magic? –or maybe they simply harnessed those sacred waters –sacred energies?"

Hylia seemed to nod.

Owlan reluctantly cut in: "…I'm not sure exactly what you're saying, but…these 'sacred energies,' could they manifest as 'magic' and 'transformation?' Could it be that those cursed mages Gaepora met became aware of how to harness similar energies again, or make good use out of a bad thing?"

Everyone else looked mystified.

Hylia: "Yes, to put it in simple terms. If what my father has said about these mages is true, they have learned how to use these abilities and perform magic. They are as much protectors of the knowledge of the texts as they are prisoners of it. This is something that requires manipulation of energies as well as the capacity to do it, which is apparently something their transformation has equipped them with, and forced them to adapt to. These are senses we lack."

Link: "Hence why the Headmaster couldn't see the texts or use that force the mage spoke of."

Eagus: "…Really, guys, I –I've got no idea how this conversation has led to this. Is it possible you could explain? Is there a real reason we need to know _why_ these guys were cursed _or_ how? Who cares if they are mages?"

Hylia: "Those mages are spirits that possess a higher awareness of existence to deal with their misfortune. Any humans who stay behind and suffer the malediction are not. In other words the outcomes will be graver for the Skyloftians; they will become less human and more warped. However, their lives will not exist in vain. They will perform a role in the future I can't predict at this time, most likely to aid the Hero or guard our secrets without knowledge of even doing so."

Eagus: "Err… what? So those who stay behind and suffer the curse –it isn't all a bad thing?"

Hylia: "…I can't say that. Taking away free will is _never _a good thing. I want nothing but to see my people living life happily and safely, peacefully but…it is human nature to disagree. Those who deny the truth and keep a closed mind right now will…remain lost forever…and threaten us all."

She seemed to be getting sad. Everyone got silent seeing the emotion on her face and stated to feel it themselves.

-o-

Corvid tried to dispel the mood: "I suppose the details matter not right now."

Eagus: "We shouldn't focus on how or why at present, just that it very well might happen. We should focus on saving these people, _our _people, _our neighbors and friends – the future._"

Corvid: "A very good point, Eagus. It's not like we could explain it to the people as a means to encourage cooperation anyway... There are a lot of things we cannot tell them about –we have already been in long agreement with this."

Horwell: "True, nor should we involve them with it. Some things are better left unknown."

Corvid: "Says the man of state to the men in the cave."

Horwell made a face (that was a jab at the fact he was knowledgeable of the full situation while the citizens in jeopardy were not).

Hylia responded graciously: "Their fate is in the hands of Destiny but still not out of my reach. I too act as a weave of thread intertwined with many others on the tapestry of life. I have opportunity, still, to touch them and pull them away from any execration."

Everyone looked at her with a new sense of vigor and encouragement as if she offered real hope.

Owlan felt full of this hope: "…I'd say she has a real chance, both her and Link. It would be one last shot at redemption, but also anticipation for a better world."

Corvid made it sound romantic: "The Goddess and her Hero as leaders of the new world…"

Owlan: "Not all will follow but…they deserve one last, good shot."

Gaepora stepped forward and began to pace: "_Hhmmm_, true… Also, who's to say they wouldn't be happy remaining up here, cursed or not? They deserve the right to choose based on what they feel and what they want, not fear."

Eagus: "So you're saying then we should specifically make sure _not_ to tell them of this curse? –So they don't come with us to the Surface out of fear?"

Gaepora: "Precisely. And who would be the best candidates to simply welcome them with open arms and love?"

They all looked over at Hylia.

Hylia: "I am more than willing to save my people. I regret that some must be left behind but those I alter will take on a new role, perhaps similarly to the beings my father encountered. All, I must trust to fate, has a place."

The room quieted. Some people nodded. No one could disagree with that.

Gaepora let out a deep breath: "Well then… I suppose now we can discuss the preparations for this speech and celebration?"

The room shifted back into gear.

Gaepora turned to Eagus and Corvid: "You said our knights are well able to protect Hylia from any onslaught?"

They now discussed preparations for the speech, the celebration, and the capturing of anyone who may try and attack. They decided anyone who denied Hylia and remained agitated (wanted to remain in Skyloft and may be violent about it) would be separated in some way, so that those who wanted to descend to the Surface could finally begin making plans to do so safely. These 2 groups of people would _need _to be separated so that those who wished to stay would remain ignorant of _how _to descend before the veils were re-sealed. Doing so would help protect not only Hylia and the surface dwellers in general, but also the TriForce which still lacked efficient 'lock and key' protection at the moment.

-o-

Eagus: "Right, all sounds good. So this event will take place this weekend, which gives us 6 days to physically set up barriers and send out messengers to get out the word –more than enough time, yet soon enough to ensure relations won't worsen in the mean time – we can hold ground till then. Plus, defensively, our knights and patrol are already prepared."

Corvid: "Plus Gaepora's return itself already has everyone's attention; getting the word out will be very easy. Everyone is already eager or on edge so things will get done quickly."

Eagus: "All we need to do is decide on a somewhat unexpected base where her Grace in particular will be safe for that evening."

Corvid: "We will also setup this base close to a drop down to the surface incase thing go very arye. Link, you will help us do this?"

Link nodded, his arms folded sternly.

Corvid: "Great. And if things go as planned, we will also use this base to discreetly escort the citizens down to the Surface unnoticed. How things go from there we will come to see, but it seems like a sound plan."

Owlan: "Yes, we need to get this all done relatively quickly or opposition may break out, plus I am more than ready to go now. I am more than ready to leave all this hostility behind and see the Surface."

Many of the people present nodded in agreement with him, 'Mmhmm-ing.'

Peater stepped forward from where he was leaning against the wall: "So this is it, aye?"

Everyone looked back at him, surprisingly quite. It had been a long morning; they were all tired.

Peater smiled and began to laugh exuberantly: "If I could buy everyone a round right now I would, but we all have too much to do. Finally, this nightmare will be over and we'll get to go 'home,' assuming it'll _feel_ like home. But it's where we belong, where it all began, where…" He seemed to not know what else to say.

Eagus laughed at him: "How about we leave that toast for the celebration, old man?"

Peater looked back at him and again laughed dramatically: "I'll be looking forward to you buying me that round, then, sonny."

Eagus laughed again, this time with Peater.

-o-

The meeting, which had gone on for at least 3 hours, was finally over and (almost) everyone left the room and chatted in the hall before exiting the building. They all bowed in some way towards Hylia on the way out; one knight kissed her hand and vowed to see to her safety which led a few others to pledge similar vows. She politely thanked them, though once everyone left she admitted to feeling embarrassed about it and fiddled with her fingers momentarily.

Gaepora: "You'll get used to it, my dear. Just don't ever get _too_ used to it. It's _you_ that must inspire it, not just expect it."

Horwell: "Yes, those were some inspiring words you spoke in here today." He grinned, "I think the celebration will go just fine."

She nodded: "Thank you, Horwell."

He noticed himself starting to feel a little flushed seeing her grin at him like that; he looked away and held his hand over mouth as if curing a hiccup to brush it off: "Of course, my Grace." He took a few steps away, "Now, please excuse me. For it is I and Owlan who must help spread the word to the people." He looked over to him as if singling him to exit the room with him.

Owlan: "Yes, of course." He walked closer to Hylia and Link, "Remember, Link, the nigh after tomorrow you must return to inform us of a good location."

Link nodded.

Owlan: "Good. With that we will be set." He nodded to both Hylia and Link as he and Horwell made their way out, "Great seeing you again, Zelda. I look forward to the events."

She nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled back. He and Horwell exited the room.

Zelda suddenly turned toward Link and her father: "Now…about some other matters I wish to attend to before I leave."

They both looked perplexed.

Hylia: "I made a promise to the Dragon of Lanayru that I would talk to a certain 'Scarp Shop' owner about some tech work."

Gaepora: "Tech work?"

Hylia: "Yes, about the robot Gondo helped repair. The Dragon himself asked me to relay a message to him and I intend to do just such before leaving."

Link frowned: "I warned you it might be dangerous here; do you really think I'm going to let you just stroll into the Bazaar? -The same Bazaar where people plotted to attack the Academy in your name?"

Her expression grew firm: "I understand it may be dangerous but this is something I promised the Dragon; I have a responsibility to tend to all the beings on the Surface and all of mankind's future well-being. I cannot just drop such obligations."

Link spoke firmly: "Fine. I will go there now and bring him back here so you may speak with him then."

Zelda: "No. I must see him personally in his workshop. I need him to know I am going out of my way to aid both him and the well-being of his family and work. It is _I_ who must go the extra mile. It is _I_ that must inspire, not expect. …Right, father?"

Gaepora dared not to get in-between them.

Link looked back at her angrily. They both stood there for a moment looking sternly at each other.

Watching the scene, Gaepora let out a full-bellied chuckle.

The two of them looked over at him wondering what was so funny.

Gaepora: "Some things will never change." He looked at Link: "She will always be hardheaded. No matter how much you protest this she will find a way."

Link looked back at her: "Zelda, there is _no way_ you're going. It's just too dangerous right now."

She smirked: "There are guards surrounding the island right now due to the Headmasters return. Because of this strict air force and security there is little chance of those harboring ill-will being at that Bazaar for at least the next few hours. I will have plenty enough time to talk to Gondo and make my way back down to the Surface before too much trouble arises."

Link looked even angrier and clenched his fists: "There is _still_ risk. People _will_ confront you in some negative manner."

Zelda: "Any risk that exists will be addressed by the guards and by _you_… You _know_ I must keep up good relations and this will mean a lot for this new society… It will only take five minutes."

He searched his mind for a good response but… He sighed out in frustration: "_Five _minutes; you have _five minutes."_

She nodded: "Five minutes."

Gaepora chuckled once more.

Soon the two of them were off to the Bazaar.

**Chapter 12: (Part 2): Protector**

Link escorted Zelda to the downstairs door of the Academy and they prepared to exit and walk to the Bazaar. Since a good handful of knights were walking the parameter between here and there it should be relatively safe, but still Link stood firm and tall, his muscles all tensed up. Zelda could see it in the way he walked and the tight expression on his face. She felt a little bad upsetting him but he agreed to do it for good reason. He also figured this meant he would have to escort Gondo to see the Dragon if he agreed to any of this (and knowing Gondo he would indeed want to go). That meeting (and moving) too would probably occur before this weekend. Link expected to have a lot on his plate for the next few weeks now.

Link: "Stay close to me and walk quickly. The guards all know you are here and shouldn't panic, but no one in the Bazaar will really be sure of anything. This is residential territory. You are going to turn more heads and take some heat."

Zelda: "I'm getting used to it now."

He didn't look at her: "Fine. Let's go."

-o-

_Inside the Bazaar_:

Peater and a group of knights exited the building. It seems that he came and told Peatrice (as well as many other citizens in the Bazaar) about the good news already (the celebration and important speech coming up this weekend which claimed to end the civil war).

Dovos: "Yes, I heard that too. It seems like anything is possible right now, but maybe everyone's taking Gaepora's mysterious departures too seriously. He's a good man and trying hard to do whatever it is to make things right, and things have been really strange here lately since the clouds have broken. He will fix this."

Piper stood with her back to the room (she was cooking): "Yes, yes I know. I'm not worried about anything. All those knights are on our side after all and if they say there is going to be an event coming up I am going to trust them and Gaepora. He must have really found out something important to claim it'll end the civil dispute going on around here."

Dovos: "Yea, I wonder what it could be. And they said the Hero will be there? Like how he showed up at the Pumpkin that night. I would like to see him get more things done myself."

Piper: "We will just have to find out. Hopefully sooner than later."

Dovos: "Yea... Hey, that does smell good. Is that pepper I smell? Are you adding _more_ pepper?"

Piper stirred a chili in a pot on the burner: "Just a tad. I need to make sure this is _just_ perfect."

Dovos growled to himself and impatiently tapped his fingers on the wooden table he was sitting at. He mumbled: "_It might just be done for the weekend shindig_…"

Piper: "What's that?"

Dovos: "Oh, nothing."

Across the room a merchant spoke loudly: "Then you'll just have to come back when you have 25 more rupees!"

Piper briefly turned around: "Was that Rupin again?"

Dovos: "Yea. Seems like he needed to raise the prices on those shields again. Too bad those customers weren't here yesterday."

Piper sighed: "Poor kids. They could really use the toy to help them focus on good things right now."

Dovos: "Those weren't kids though."

Piper: "Well… we all need something to lift our spirit right now…"

Dovos: "Yea…"

Suddenly there was a small commotion outside and one of the patrolmen ran through the main entrance and back out the side entrance right past the table Dovos was sitting at. The guard was babbling to himself as he went.

Piper: "Now what?"

Dovos sighed: "Hopefully nothing they can't handle. They already threw those punks that were in here earlier outside."

Piper: "But that was only 15 minutes ago. I'm sure they are still loitering about outside somewhere –seems like they always are."

Dovos: "I don't even know what they were carrying on about; something about the 'whore of Gaepora' again."

Piper shook her head: "…Horrible boys."

Another guard came in through the opposite entrance and began to look around the room. He left as quickly as he came in. It didn't seem peculiar to any of the vendors or customers currently inside the building however.

Soon there was more commotion coming from outside the main entrance. It didn't strike anyone as abnormal and everyone carried on with what they were doing. The Bazaar was a busy place, especially since the new stores had opened up.

Dovos: "Paprika? Does chili need paprika?"

Piper: "This chili does."

Link entered the frame of the main entrance somewhat slowly to assess the situation. It seemed busy, but not as busy as the first time he had come back. Each store seemed to have at least 1 or 2 people at it. Nothing suspicious going on…

Dovos saw a shine of light coming from the main entrance which caught his eye. He noticed Link standing there in full knight attire (the golden pauldrens and red cape): "Wow, wow, wait a minute here…" he lowered his voice oddly out of character, "Maybe something … is that? …_him_?"

Piper: "What?"

Link turned around and held out his arm for Zelda to take. They walked into the room towards the 'Scrap Shop,' as planned.

Dovos's jaw dropped as he watched Hylia and the Hero come in: "My…goddess… I… To think… I think…those knights were right…"

Piper: "What are you going on about?"

Dovos: "Gaepora…found something; did _he_ find it? –her?" he corrected himself, "No…the Hero must have… but she… _is that_?... I…" He began to mumble nonsense.

Piper finally turned around: "What has gotten into…you…" she too saw the Hero and Hylia at that time. It seemed quite a few people began noticing them and the room began to fall into dead silence. "Maybe we _will_ find out a little sooner than later after all…"

-o-

Link and Hylia stood in front of the 'Scrap Shop' but Gondo was busy in the back finishing up something for a customer. The customer stared at them and backed away, but in a polite manner. He seemed utterly speechless and surprised, unsure of what his own eyes might be seeing. Was it an illusion?

Hylia looked at him: "Are you alright?"

He could not speak. He simply nodded, almost drooling a little due to his mouth being ajar and non-functioning.

A few sparks flew and Gondo wielded something in back, the heavy iron mask over his face.

Link took the initiative: "Excuse me, Gondo?!" he spoke a little loudly to get his attention (and so Gondo might hear him over the wielding work). "Gondo? This is a bit of an emergency."

Gondo: "One moment!" he called back, almost done. He pulled up his mask and held up an oblong metal sheet. Whatever it was it was apparently done. He walked back to the front with it. He saw Link and Hylia in the room at this time. Slowly so was everyone else in the room. He stood there quiet for a moment, caught off guard.

Link: "Gondo. I've got a request for you, an urgent one."

Hylia smiled at him kindly waiting for the right moment to jump in.

Gonda: "Yes… Yes, Link I…think I see that…" He handed the metal item to the customer standing nearby. "All done and paid…"

The customer took the item but remained standing there still a bit taken aback. The whole room looked that way – in shock or something similar.

Gondo: "So, ah, what is it that I can do…for you, Link? …" he was staring at Hylia. It was hard not to tell it was Hylia with her headdress and all, but it was still a little hard to believe it. Plus Link looked very intimidating the way he stood there so defensively; the way his eyes looked so serious, tuned in to the movements around him; and his ears seemed to perk up to any odd commotion nearby. Partially no one wanted to move. The Bazaar has gone silent.

Link remained quiet and focused giving Zelda the go ahead to speak.

She stepped forward: "Gondo, I have come to speak to you about some important matters. If it is alright, may I speak to you somewhere a little more private? I will only keep you for a few minutes."

Gondo: "I… of course, of course," he gestured for them to come into his shop, "We will have a little privacy back here, please come in."

The two of them entered.

Hylia: "Thank you."

Indeed they did have _some_ privacy–enough to allow Hylia to say what she needed to say without anyone else overhearing.

As they began talking in the back, whispers popped up here and there in the building as everyone tried to correctly identify the two individuals they were seeing. Everyone knew who they were exactly, without question, but they all needed to check with each other if it were really _true_.

Young Man: "Yes, that was absolutely the Hero. I was at the Pumpkin that night; I'm 100% positive."

Young lady with him: "You're right. Then that _is_ Hylia…"

Luv: "Of course it is! Can't you tell?"

Bertie: "Wow…she's beautiful. And Link looks pretty spiffy in that gear. Regal-like, you know?"

Luv: "Mmn, he does." She looked at her husband, "Why can't _you_ look so good?"

He looked down a little depressed and the baby kicked and let out a soft cry; he bounced to calm it: "…Why can't _you_ look so good?" he mumbled to the floor.

Luv: "_What_ was that?"

Bertie looked up: "I work hard! We've had it good so far! You can't compare me to _that."_

Dovos stood up, sending the chair to the ground: "It _is_ Hylia! I just can't-"

Sparrot: "Everything I have seen! It is all true! Her Grace has returned, truly!"

More and more commotion picked up and soon it grew loud again in the Bazaar. Rumor of everything that was being said began to spread outside.

_Back in the 'Scrap Shop'_:

Gondo: "Yes it is true. My grandfather used to tell my much about the Surface, tales passed from generation to generation. So it's not just me, it is my family as well. I am honored to hear that you may need my help and that my work is appreciated like this! So you say 'the Dragon' wants to meet with me to talk about my work?"

Hylia had quickly explained who the Thunder Dragon was, what the land was like down there, and of course about all the other robots and how Gondo had helped them: "Yes, Gondo. Link and the great Dragon have told me much about your work. It is clear that you are quite skilled and it seems that in order to rebuild the Lanayru providence and heal the Surface, your skills would be very helpful."

As the two of them continued talking Link slightly turned his back to them noticing a commotion brewing outside. He was growing suspicious and uncomfortable.

Hylia: "Yes, he specifically asked to talk to you. As we plan to all descend to the Surface I and the Dragon are extending a personal invitation for you to join us. You will be the first Skyloftian in this providence. If you are willing to repair and upgrade the other robots and setup shop in Lanayru, you will be greatly compensated, of course; you will have free reign of whatever is available and to your liking. The Dragon has offered this specifically to you if you are interested. He would like to talk to you more and show you these things; Link and I will bring you to him so you can make a decision that most suits you."

Gondo: "But, it's just… My mother, my family, I can't just leave them behind."

Hylia: "And by no means necessary will you have to. They too are welcome to come with you and to stay in Lanayru. I want to make sure you and your family are as comfortable and happy as possible."

He looked happy: "Really?! You mean they can come with me? And all of my supplies and this shop will be-"

Hylia: "Improved and personalized. Lanayru is a large providence and there are some interesting things there I think you will love to see and work with."

Link began to get antsy and agitated. Zelda hadn't noticed but there were more and more people entering the Bazaar now and a few guards were starting to hover around as if something was bothering them. Zelda's five minutes were well up now.

Link turned to see them again, his face and words stern: "We need to wrap this up."

Hylia: "Ah, yes, well," her attention was towards Gondo again, "Do you think you might be interested?" They talked some more. He had some questions. More time went by.

A man outside began yelling, than another. Link wasn't sure what they were saying but it felt hostile, whether this person was happy to see Hylia or not.

Man in Bazaar: "No way! Let me through!"

Everyone on the island must know now she was here, thanks to all this commotion – this was exactly what he didn't want. This is what he knew would happen. Link sighed with frustration under his breath.

Guard: "Would you _calm down_, sir? Don't make me kick you out of here."

Man: "I have _every right_ to be here!"

Another guy ran into the building, calling out: "Is it true?!"

There was a lot of talking and commotion again. Another few people tried to push through the guard near the door. A few others entered the store nearby to try to get a look in back of the 'Scrap Shop.'

Rupin: "If you're _not_ a paying customer _get out of my store_!" He tried pushing them out.

Peatrice sat up, interested.

Gondo: "Alright then, so it's settled: tomorrow morning I will meet Link at my place so he can take me to see the Dragon then."

Hylia: "Excellent. Thanks so much for taking the time to listen. I know you'll find it worth the trouble."

Gondo: "No, no my Grace, thank you for taking the time to come and tell me this. You have no idea how much we may be in your debt. This sounds incredibly exciting, getting cozy on the Surface just before everyone comes down. All the robots and technology to familiarize myself with; it sounds unreal!"

A few young guys came in the entrance by Dovos and Piper; Dovos began arguing with them.

Young 'punk': "No I won't believe it; no I won't show respect. Not to you either," He slammed his fist on the table so hard that it made Dovos's chili spill. He stood up, _very_ upset about it. The two of them got louder and louder.

Seeing all this go down, Link got extremely distrustful and took Zelda's arm to get her attention, "Listen, we need to go. Now."

She now began to notice the chaos going on outside –yelling, guards, and now the young guys threw a tin cup at the knight approaching them.

She spoke to Link: "Is everything okay?"

Link: "_No_." He said it like she should have known.

She turned back to Gondo to say goodbye. He simply nodded and walked with them out from the back of the shop: "Right, see you tomorrow then, Link. Looks like you guys need to get moving."

Link: "No disrespect."

Gondo: "Of course not."

He watched now too as the young guys appeared to take a large knife from Piper's kitchen.

Gondo: "Or…maybe not."

Dovos: "Really now?"

Piper screeched and backed away.

The guards began running in to restrain him: "Drop the weapon!"

Knight: "How did you two get back in here? I thought we just kicked you off the island."

Young 'Punk': "We've got our ways. Besides, half of all the knights just took off, saying something about Gaepora ending the civil war this weekend. And now we're hearing his little bitch-girl is back – like _that's_ going to stop anything! Me, my father and the crew know what's really going on -politics and such! _We're_ the _real_ Knights of Skyloft!" The 2 of them held their arms in the air as if it were some type of salute.

Link stepped back, gently pushing Zelda back into the doorframe behind him to 'hide' and protect her. He casually held up his shield and prepared to unsheathe his sword pushing Zelda back into the shop slightly. He looked very unhappy.

Finally Zelda began to worry just a tad and realize what was going on. She whispered to Link: "Should I…?"

Link: "-Stay behind me." He looked behind him to see Gondo.

Gondo: "No way they're getting back here."

Link nodded and starred at the guys causing trouble again.

The 'Punk' yelled: "Bring out the whore!"

Piper suddenly took offense: "Pay some respect! Don't you at least have _manners_?"

The guy scoffed at her.

She scoffed back: "You are worse than my 7 year old son!"

'Punk': "You're lucky my father isn't here you degenerate cunt." He leaned in closer to her, "I will be lenient in showing you what a real man is like."

The Knight took the opportunity to grab the punk's arm and pull him towards the door and outside with Dovos's help (he dropped the knife): "Alright, alright that's plenty enough, _big shot_." –he mocked him.

At the same time the other guards maneuvered the other, crude guy with him in the opposite direction, but he was still in the building. He had pulled a flail out from behind him and swung it around. It was difficult for them to get too close to the guy –such a weapon isn't commonplace so they were ill prepared for it.

A lot of people were pushing forward and shouting things.

Link felt Zelda grab the back of his tunic – she was probably upset.

"Enough!" the guards yelled, "_Enough_! That's it! Everyone who doesn't own a shop here –_out_!" But only 1 or 2 people listened.

Man at the opposite side of them room: "But the rumors, the talk; we want to see if it's true! We need to know if it's time!"

The Crude guy: "Yes, come on, bring her out! 'Whore of Gaepora!, Whore of Gaepora!;" he almost sang, waving his arm rhythmically in the air. "We want to make her squeal the truth."

Zelda whispered, upset: "Whore of Gaepora?..." Link could feel her closer to his back, but he gently pushed her away again. She was finally realizing she should have listened to Link and not come here. Things were worse then she thought. Now people were getting hurt. 'Whore of Gaepora? -squeal?' She probably was in danger too… She dared not tell Link but, he was right. Maybe she should have considered what he had said…

The Crude guy: "Come on, we see you there, Hero." Someone finally addressed him, "We know she's in there." He tried to push through again; he practically threw the heavy spiked weight at the two men in front of him; they jumped back to avoid getting hit. The guards couldn't hold him back this time. He walked closer to Link, slowly. Everyone stayed a good flail-length away from the guy. "We want to see the little whore! Finally back from wherever you two have been hiding her." He grinned smugly at Link.

Link's eye narrowed, targeting in on the guys every movement.

Crude guy: "Come now, let's see her."

Link let out a heavy breath and raised his shield a little higher, anticipating a possible 'surprise' blow.

The guy chuckled under his breath and turned to face the crowd behind him: "You see this guy? Do you actually see him?" He looked back at Link: "You think you're strong and intimidating in your _fancy_ _gear_? Is that it? Is that _really_ it?"

Link didn't reply, but he looked pretty agitated and very defensive – stiff like a tree to protect Zelda who stood behind him.

The guy casually swung the weapon around him as if it was scary and to some of the close onlookers it apparently was, since they winced.

Link took a heavy step forward, preparing for a hard impact to his shield. He knew exactly what this guy would do; he just needed to wait for him to do it.

Crude guy: "Yea, what my friend said earlier is true. We know the truth. It's just a matter of time until we prove it –that the Headmaster is trying to earn high status by claiming he's the descendent of a God. Once you have power you'll do anything to keep it, they say. But a mandate of heaven, _really_?" he shook his head, "You think we're stupid enough to allow that kind of manipulation? We are _all_ under the eyes of the Goddess."

Link: "…"

Crude guy: "We will find the answers. We will free these people from his lies."

Link: "There are no lies here, just misunderstandings."

Crude guy: "I don't believe that."

Link: "I don't care if you do."

Crude guy: "Why do you defend this? Why would you want to defy the gods?"

Link smirked slightly at that ironic statement, but it quickly faded: "…It depends on which Gods you're talking about."

The guy looked confused but replied as if being witty: "But I can't listen to you, can I? You're being controlled." He spoke quietly so only those close heard: "I bet that whore's got her finger wrapped nice and tightly around your little prick." He leaned on one leg and folded her arms together, "You're guaranteed a good spot. Why fight it?"

Link: "…" He was getting tired of this. There were things he could say but he wasn't in the mood to make a speech or to argue. He just wanted to get Zelda out of here before things got worse.

Crude guy: "Make yourself out to be the underdog, one of true noble will. Get the people under your thumb."

Link: "…" He's awaiting the moment. It will come soon now.

The guy spoke softly again: "…You could have so much more. You could _do_ so much better."

Link: "…"

Crude guy: "I'm sure you know a few secrets. You could come with us; we will ensure you even more than the Headmaster could. Just hand her over. …Have an open-mind."

Link: "…" This was just too ridiculous to respond to.

Crude guy: "Come'on."

Link: "…"

The crude guy began to grow impatient: "Come_'on_!"

Link: "…"

Crude guy: "I don't have time for this! Then s_tep aside_!"

Link: "No."

The guy tapped his foot irritably like a bratty, spoiled child.

Link remained calm and ready. This was it.

Crude guy: "Then I'll just _take_ her!" He swung the heavy flail towards Link with surprising strength but it threw him off balance. Link easily took the anticipated blow to his shield, and then slashed the tip of his sword across the man's wobbly leg placing a nice cut across it.

The man's sock and shoe quickly covered with blood as he took another step forward attacking Link with the awkward weapon. Link took the impact to his shield like it wasn't much.

"_Ahh_!" the guy haphazardly and emotionally charged at Link one last time with all he had in him but still had no luck at all.

Link deflected his attack again, and then jumped forward to knock the guy off balance. The guy stepped back into the crowd (who also stepped back to get out of the way) to try and catch his balance but he couldn't, he fell over. His face was red with anger and embarrassment; he shook his head to ward away the dizziness from the slip. He placed his hands on the ground and prepared to stand and attack again, but…

The guy then found the point of Link's blade aimed at his neck as he sat looking up from the ground. He growled and tried to maneuver out of it but Link just got closer. He had clearly lost. He could not get back up now.

A few of the people in the room actually began clapping.

Crude guy: "Why do you protect her? Why are you going to let Gaepora _do this_ to our people?"

Link: "I'm not doing anything for Gaepora. Believe it or not, I'm doing this for you."

The guards began to surround the guy and pick him up, ready to evacuate him from the island for everyone's safety.

Crude guy: "Why should I believe _you_? _Who are you to say_!"

They were dragging him away.

Link: "…No one."

The clapping was loud now as the room cheered some more.

Link stood there looking a little downhearted now but it was safe again (for now). He looked up realizing Zelda was standing next to him. She looked riddled with worry hearing what he had said.

He looked away from her: "Come on. We should get going now. You will get to see these people again soon if you feel there is something to say."

She looked around the room at all the cheering faces; a few people called out to her; a few called out to Link. She courteously waved. They all clapped again loudly as Link escorted Zelda out of the building and to platforms where they each called their birds and left Skyloft.

-o-

Link took her very far away up in the clouds and they flew around for awhile to make sure they were absolutely un-followed and safe. Eventually they made it back to the Surface, more specifically the forest and Link's house. They might have time to eat a good meal before it got dark.

As they entered the house Link threw his gear off into the corner – he seemed frustrated and eager to just get rid of it and the situation for now. Zelda looked at it hunched over in the corner… Just for a moment she though it looked familiar but those thoughts quickly faded as Link began to talk again.

They both said almost nothing the whole time that didn't have to do with the weekend, or the Dragon/Gondo. At least they formed a plan for tomorrow though. They both had a lot on their mind. They may have not even realized how quiet they were.

_As it got dark_:

Link: "You're staying here. Just in case."

In case someone followed them, she realized. She could imagine one of those guys would try tailing them; she understood it now. She was depressed. She felt guilty. She thought about the things she wanted to say to all those people in the Bazaar as they left today…

She slept by his side that night though it was not too enjoyable.

Link still seemed angry and fell asleep rather quickly.

Meanwhile Zelda just couldn't get to sleep. She found herself rethinking everything that had occurred today: how she haphazardly took off to Skyloft; talking to Fledge; hugging her father; remembering everything he said before the meeting, then during the meeting –it all struck her strongly once again. Then of course her second argument with Link when she demanded to go to the Bazaar on behalf of the Dragon; but it was the right thing to do wasn't it? Surly it was even if it did cause trouble, she tried to ensure herself. But Link, he was a lot different today, really serious and agitated. Plus she had never seen him in the pauldrens before; it was a bit surprising at first and…handsome but... She began to realize that it did seem familiar…she had no idea why though. She often got that feeling of Déjà vu now though – her memories of Hylia had not all returned (maybe in full they never would). But…she also realized she had never actually seen Link fight before - not since he put on the green tunic anyways. She remembered the way his eyes looked, and just how keen he became in every sense, plus how he stood in front of her like a wall ensuring her safety – he eagerly took blows for her. And it was… She blushed a little under the covers… It was pretty cool –no, very cool… Captivating. She wanted to see him fight again if she could though she didn't wish to replicate those kinds of circumstances to see it, so…

She looked over at him sleeping not far away. Now she began to feel guilty… putting him through so much this afternoon… Suddenly she remembered the end of the small fight: "_'Who are you to say?_' 'No one…'" '_No one_?" Did he really think that? Could it be because she had defied him? -I'm sure that didn't help. Maybe…it had just been a bad day… She didn't know.

She turned to lie on her side where she now starred at the moon beams hitting the floor through the slit blinds. She sighed. It was all a lot to take in right now – so much had happened today. She couldn't focus on it all anymore. She closed her eyes to find sleep. Maybe the rest would help her sort everything out better in the morning…


	19. Chapter 13a: Lanayru

So, Zelda had yet to actually go to Lanayru again…

She looked over at Link as they flew their birds to the desert providence. The sun was bright and the early morning air fresh. They flew under the cloud barrier (not in Skyloft). Link knew the areas well enough now to have found better, safer shortcuts. New scents were in the air as they got closer and closer. She wondered what the rest of the place looked like; she wondered exactly where Gondo might stay; she wondered where exactly the Dragon stayed. She wondered just how much more of the surface she had missed despite being there…

Link finally noticed her eyes on him: "Doing okay?"

Zelda: "Yea, it's going to be a busy day though. We need to see the Thunder Dragon as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to hear the news."

As they reached the providence Link started to see new sights. Bridges and new paths had been built connecting the Desert to what he knew was the Sand Sea and the Gorge. It looked as if the place had become a lot less wild since all the enemies had gone away, though many Hrok birds were still in the Deseret; they seemed especially interested in roosting on a tall stretch of mountain and dead trees far south and out of the way of everything else.

Zelda: "Something wrong, Link?"

Link: "A lot has changed here it seems, but in a good way. I guess those robots really have been busy…" He explained a little more in detail what the Desert used to look like there. He also told her a little about the Hroks and he seemed oddly excited about the 'rare' Cicadas he found here. Zelda wondered why such a bug would interest him –He mentioned they made a distinctive sound, had peculiar red eyes, and left 'casings' behind – whatever that meant; sounded 'icky' to her…but…she tried to keep an open mind about it.

**Chapter 13: Lanayru (Part 1) **

Finally they reached the Thunder Dragon's 'Lair.' There seemed to be a lot more infrastructure around the area here too. No more deep chasms or hazardous pits left unchecked. Short barriers lay around the parameter, roped bridges lead into the mines and the rail cart tracks had been expanded for safe travel on foot. There was a large, mainly wooden, opened loft set far back in the area; it appeared to hover off the cliff but more realistically was partially build into the mountainside. Very impressive buildmenship. Link was starting to see how someone like Gondo might actually be able to set up shop.

Zelda: "Where is the Dragon?" she asked as they walked further into the Gorge.

Link gestured to the loft set in front of them where thick, draped sheets elegantly flapped in the soft breezes covering the large entrance: "I would guess in there." He could just picture him on some soft, luxurious cushions being fed grapes and exotic fruits while being fanned by sexy helper robots. Gauging from the outside, somehow he just knew it had to look grand inside there.

He pressed forward politely calling out "Hello? Thunder Dragon?" before taking a peek inside.

Thunder Dragon: "Who's out there?"

Sure enough the place did look copious and comfortable with some sand crafts and mirrors around, but the Dragon wasn't being lavished upon.

Thunder Dragon: "Ah, Link! Hylia!" He sat up looking pleased to see them, "What a surprise!"

Hylia: "We're not disturbing you are we?"

Thunder Dragon: "No, no not at all! Please come in, come in!"

Link continued looking around at the place: "Wow, look at this place. Very nice. How'd you pull this off? It's built right into the cliff?"

Thunder Dragon: "Ahh yes, the robots –they have come a long way. Yes, it's built into both sides of the cliffside and it's got iron pillars holding up the floors."

Link: "Must be pretty strong to hold up all your weight."

The Dragon folded his arms: "And what exactly are you implying about my weight?"

Link looked over at him.

The Dragon laughed: "Yea, yea, I know. It's nice and strong, I assure you. It was built, after all, using some of the metals from the mines. Turns out they have other uses than just rail tracks; probably more than that even but, well, I guess we're working on that…"

Link: "Ah, I see. Interesting. And these pillows you got here, somehow I expected more," he laughed picking one up off the floor, fluffing it. There were many around of various sizes and colors and they felt velvety.

Thunder Dragon: "More? Like what?"

Link: "I dunno… Maybe I shouldn't give you any ideas."

Those initial thoughts Link had about the leaf fans and grapes popped back into his head…as well as ghastly visions of what the Dragon might consider a 'sexy robot' to look like. He made a face.

The Dragon looked interested: "Ideas? You know I like ideas."

He shrugged. That was probably a horrible idea…

Zelda also fluffed a pillow in her hands: "Is this…_sand_ inside here?"

Thunder Dragon: "You have to get just the right amount of it inside the fabric to make it feel perfect."

Link suddenly realized it _was _sand: "It is sand! Huh…" He lied down on the huge pillow on the floor.

Thunder Dragon: "And did I tell you you could lie down in my bed?"

Link rolled around testing it in curiosity as if he didn't get the hint: "Wow, pretty comfortable…"

Zelda giggled as the Dragon folded his arms once again. The Dragon didn't really seem to mind. Link was back up soon enough.

Thunder Dragon: "So what brings you two to my side of the world today?"

Hylia: "Actually, it's my doing. I have a bit of a surprise for you, though it might be sudden." She explained that Gondo would be visiting him later–Link would need to leave to retrieve him. "So long as it's not a burden on you today?"

The Dragon looked excited: "A burden? –No! A surprise -yes! But this means we only have an hour or so tops to prepare! Let me get some of the robots together. I want to show you around too, Hylia, if you'll stay for the tour?"

Hylia: "I'd love to."

Thunder Dragon: "You two are welcome to stay as well if you'd like. There is plenty of room in here for guests so long as you don't mind the company -I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

Hylia: "…Well, it might make Gondo feel a little more comfortable, first meeting you and all." she looked over at Link as if asking for approval. He didn't seem bothered by the idea.

Thunder Dragon: "Great news!"

So it seemed to be settled. Zelda would be safe here with the Dragon so Link took off to Skyloft to retrieve Gondo, who would be staying the night (or a few nights). Zelda might also stay a few nights – maybe that would be a good idea considering Link might be a little busy in Skyloft tomorrow. He wouldn't need to worry about her, or, better yet, he could get away from her for a little while. This time it seemed like her really did need some time away for himself but today would not be that day.

-**o**-

By noon Link returned with the exuberated Gondo. The Dragon and Hylia eagerly welcomed him and not after long the tour of Lanayru began.

Both Gondo and Hylia seemed really excited to see the area and hear about all the rare qualities involved: the robots, metals, gems, stones, all the new construction and innovations. Also the time stones revealed a whole new world; they picked a few Ancient Flowers and one of the robots showed them a neat trick involving coal and diamond creation.

Gondo: "You can use the Time Shift Stones to create the gems like that? Is it really that simple?"

Miner Robot: "Simple? In a way –Tzrt- Once you know where a good crevice is and where to put the material. That seems to be the tricky part. Sometimes it takes us awhile to find new spots. These spots can only be used a few times before the diamond quality starts to decline per generation."

Gondo: "But you know generally what to expect –what kind of rock qualities and force required? That should be easy enough to design a program for. All I would need to do is install a type of detection upgrade onto these robots."

Miner Robot: "D-Detection upgrade? That would make the process a lot easier."

Thunder Dragon: "You think you could do that?"

Gondo: "Absolutely. And seeing all the other types of robots around here, I'm sure the upgrade could be applied to other things as well – not just detection of rocks and pressure but maybe something like bio recognition to sense human or animal presence and threat levels; might be good for food and plant collection. Or oxidation detection to uncover any breaks in the rails to ensure long term stability; to stop rust from destroying foundations, like in the loft, or even the robots themselves.

Thunder Dragon: "How about wind pressure and navigational qualities?"

Gondo: "So they know where they are in the desert at all times?"

Thunder Dragons: "Or perhaps the sea."

Gondo: "The sea?"

Thunder Dragon: "We have come to the last part of our tour." They now stood in the Western most part of the providence. "We call it the Sand Sea though many years ago it was a vast ocean." They walked to the dock, "Though as you can see right now the ship is out."

The shores had been cleaned of all debris and blocks and looked more like a beach paradise, that is, without any water. But there were chairs laid on the ground and a place to serve drinks and relax.

Hylia: "Lots of sand out there… I imagine you could get really lost if you didn't know where you were going."

Thunder Dragon: "That's true, plus the sand storms –_Woo_-they can cause a problem and they are only getting worse as the days pass. It was very different back in the day though. We'll have to show you more later. The Sailor-bots are out on expedition at the moment – I thought they'd be back by now though…"

Gondo and Hylia both looked disappointed. Link looked a little bored.

Thunder Dragon: "It's gotten late enough though. How about we head back and have a little grub before it gets dark. Talk more about what we can do here. Plus I know of some good ways to entertain…right, Link?" He looked over at him.

Link looked caught off guard. He had been surprisingly quiet the whole tour.

Thunder Dragon: "These robots have a lot of experiences I can show to you."

-**o**-

Back outside the large loft in the gorge clearing all of them sat around in a circle with some of the sand pillows to stay comfortable. As they ate grilled meat (fish and bird) with fruit and sweet wine, the Dragon played his guests some 'movies' via the robots nearby who willingly volunteered to allow him to probe them (much like he 'probed' Link so he could do the 'Boss Rush'). Again Gondo and Hylia seemed amazed and excited watching but Link looked a little bored. Maybe it was because he had seen all these things first hand already though. The Dragon, he had to admit nonetheless, was a great host. He had made Lanayru seem like a great place to stay, and it probably was if you liked that sort of thing, but Link had a preference already.

As the night set in Link looked more and more heavy-headed. The day hadn't been _that _boring but yea, it felt like it had dragged on a little for him. Plus he did have an extra glass of the wine in him – it was obvious he thought it was really tasty.

Hylia: "Link, you okay? You haven't really said anything all day."

Link: "Yea, it's just… I've seen all of this already, that's all. Plus maybe I got a lot on my mind, about tomorrow."

Hylia: "Oh, I see…"

Link: "Yea…"

Gondo and the Dragon laughed out loud at the 'movie.' Hylia giggled a little too. The movie had shown a robot who spent two days collecting flowers and gems from a mine shaft near the end of the desert. The robot had just come back to the surface to return to the gorge when…

Gondo: "Did you see that?! It was an ambush! I can't believe the robot just let that bird take off with all the supplies!"

The robot buzzed out with frustration, whipping out a propeller to go fly after the thief.

Thunder Dragon: "But he's taking initiative; I like that!"

Gondo: "Might need to improve pick-up speed though…or overall weight? –No, maybe just some kind of detection and repellent would have helped."

Thunder Dragon: "Prevention is good, yes, but that bird is quick. I think some kind of prompt reaction might be good."

Gondo: "Mmn, maybe but no, I don't like the idea of that. It could be dangerous more than helpful…" The two continued chatting about their technological ideas.

Link was staring down now –he wasn't paying attention to the show. Zelda had noticed.

Hylia: "Link?"

He looked up again: "Hm?"

Gondo and the Dragon laughed again as the robot acted folly vs. the bird.

Hylia: "You sure you're okay?"

He didn't say anything. He just faked a smile and nodded a little bit.

-**o**-

Not long later everyone entered the loft to call it a night. It felt like a giant tent but the temperature was warm and pleasant, the cool breeze barley flowing inside past the drapes felt lovely.

The Dragon tossed the three of his guests each a soft, silk-like sheet to sleep under. They all took to a pile of pillows (Link and Zelda to the right, Gondo across the room from them and the Dragon on the huge pillow way in the back). It was surprisingly comfortable that night.

Zelda of course scooted over closer to Link like she almost always did at night. Though he didn't seem to want to –she figured he was just really tired and out of it- he let her under his arm without much thought to it (also like he almost always did at night). Now they both had two blankets, which was good since their feet were getting cold.

Hylia: "Everything okay? Is it comfy?"

He shifted a bit to find that comfort: "Mhm.. You okay?" Despite brushing up his breath still smelt like the sweet wine.

Hylia: "Mhmm."

She cuddled up close next to him. She had never seen Link drunk and she didn't think she ever would (he wasn't even close to that tonight). Who knows, maybe her breath smelt the same but it was a nice smell. She would have to ask the Dragon where he got that drink; it was good. Maybe Link would like to be surprised with such a gift sometime.

**Chapter 13: Lanayru (Part 2)**

The sun was barely shinning that morning when Link woke up. He lightly rolled out of bed trying not to wake the girl next to him but he was unsuccessful.

She mumbled: "Mmnn…Link?"

He whispered: "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. But I've got to go."

Hylia: "Go?" She seemed to have forgotten.

Link: "Skyloft. But you will be safe here, don't worry."

Hylia: "Oh…Mnnhmm…" she tiredly nodded and shifted to hug the pillow and get comfortable again. She was really out of it.

He picked up his things nearby as quietly as he could and left for the sky. He already had an idea of where to tell Gaepora and the others to have the secure place to be but he figured he'd check out his options first. Plus he had other reasons for going now… He hadn't said anything else about it but he was still rather irritated with everything from the other day. All the stress of this week had just begun –just imagine what he'll feel like in a few more hours, or days. He sighed anxiously as he glided with his crimson loftwing into Skyloft. Maybe flying around for awhile would help him relax….

After scoping the area and finding a few perfect spots to recommend, Link continued to glide around.

It was barely 7 in the morning now. There were supplies set up in areas that used to be secluded. There were sounds where they were usually no sounds. There was a commotion to the east. He sighed again, quickly realizing any peace or isolation he was feeling was now lost. Granted it was nothing bad but it was still distressing; he still felt anxious and rattled, unable to just break away for long enough. Might as well just go into town to see if anybody in the Academy was around yet –usually the instructors got up early. Oh how he used to hate that as a student, being forced out of bed early by them. Guess times do change.

-o-

As he entered the downstairs doors by the kitchen Link was greeted with a surprise: strange rustling in the kitchen. He peeked inside.

Link: "Oolo?"

Oolo was pulling supplies from a low cabinet –stuff from real far back inside. He hit his head in alarm, quickly withdrawing from the cabinet: "_Kee-paleep_!" He was hiding something in his hands: "_Huh?…Link_? Oh." He relaxed.

Link: "Hoarding something real good under there, huh?"

Oolo looked a tad suspicious: "…_Maybe_…"

Link: "Well, you better hurry up and finish before someone else comes along. Like Owlan or Henya I'm guessing?"

Oolo went back inside: "Yea, Henya. Though Owlan scolds me for it too."

Link entered the kitchen: "I'll let you know if anyone's coming."

Oolo: "Really? I should have known I could count on you." The kikwi put a few food balls into his mouth: "_Kwee, kwee_…."

Link chuckled a little.

Oolo: "Don't laugh, these are really good!"

Link: "I guess so if you snuck out here like this."

Oolo handed him one. It was ball-shaped, tan-ish in color, about the size of his palm, and had speckles of colors inside as if there were blueberries or cranberries or something like that inside. It didn't look like something worth sneaking around to get.

Oolo: "Go on *bite, chew* ..try it."

He tried it… Hmm, it was creamy inside… He tasted graham crackers, honey, fruit… "Hmmm, this _is_ pretty good…" He quickly ate the whole thing, realizing just how hungry he was –he hadn't had any breakfast after all.

Oolo sat on the floor thoroughly enjoying another one: "~_Kee_"

Link watched him as if asking for another one.

Oolo: "Alright, you're doing good. I'll reward you for helping me." He tossed Link a few more.

Link found himself checking the hall to make sure no one knew they were there as they enjoyed a few more.

But finally Oolo had his fill and came out from the kitchen tapping his belly: "Ah, yes, so very good… But I better get back upstairs before anyone notices."

It was then Owlan swung around from upstairs almost as if the kikwi had summoned him by mistake. Oolo ran behind the kitchen wall to hide. Link took the initiative and walked over to Owlan: "Morning, Owlan."

Owlan: "Link! Morning. Wow, here early today, no?"

Link: "Yes, been up for awhile scouting the area I want us to use. Figured it best to do when no one was around. I think I found a good place."

Owlan seemed oddly chipper: "Great! I'm relieved to hear that so soon in the day. They were saying it might take awhile."

Link noticed Oolo peeking out from behind the wall looking as if to make a break for the stairs unseen.

Link: "Er, ah Owlan, may I, ah… can I, ah…" He moved around towards the door to make sure Owlan wasn't looking towards the kitchen.

Owlan looked at him strangely: "Hmm?"

Link scrambled into his pockets (something-anything!) and pulled out a small feather: "You mind taking a look at this for me?"

Owlan: "Oh?" He took the feather from him, turning his back to the kitchen. Oolo ran kind of slowly up the stairs and was thankfully out of sight by the time Owlan looked up at Link again: "A small blue feather. I have never seen such a mature tail feather look so small. The sheen of it shows the specimen was very healthy. Is this from the surface too?"

Link scratched his head, relieved such a stupid distraction worked: "Haha, yea. I just thought you might like it." Total B.S. to cover Oolo but Owlan did seem to like it.

Owlan: "Yes, a very nice feather. May I keep this?"

Link: "Of course."

Owlan: "Great! Thanks, Link. But, now if you don't mind, I'd love to get myself some breakfast. Then hopefully we can grab the others and go see this spot you've picked out."

Link nodded: "Sounds good."

Owlan: "Care to join me? I might brew up some hot milk."

Link: "Sure."

-o-

It was about 9 o'clock now as everyone prepared to leave the Academy and follow Link to scout the location. It was a small island closest to Eldin Providence (not that any of them knew that though). It was not large but there was an overhang of cliff that might be helpful in defending the place if need be.

Eagus: "Isn't this that Shop Keeper's place?"

Link shrugged: "Yea, but all the debris around should make for good cover."

Owlan: "You think a Shopkeeper would store all his things in a place everyone would know how to get to at night? Kids would loot the place."

Eagus: "_True_…"

Corvin: "Seems plausible, though nothing much is here. I thought maybe we'd have a better base to work with or something…"

Horwell: "Then we'll need to build, and quickly."

Eagus: "Or we could just borrow his shop."

Corvin: "_Or_ we could _use_ his shop…"

Eagus: "Huh?"

Corvid: "He must rest it down here at night right? We could easily put some fortifications up there on the balcony for Hylia and some on the ground for us. He places the shop back down for the night and no one will even know it's secretly bringing all us knights and security here to guard her."

Eagus: "Ahh, I see! We stay undercover; clever! So long as the Shopkeeper goes along with it…"

Corvin: "And we can use the same technique to gather everyone here if need be."

Link: "So does it sound good? I mean there is not that much to work with location wise, unless you want to fly everyone around a good long while."

Horwell: "What's 'a good long while?'"

Link: "…The whole day basically. There's a reason this area is a good drop point –onto the Surface I mean."

Horwell: "We're just going to have to trust you, Link."

Corvin: "And he's going to have to trust us too. We better start gathering materials."

Eagus: "Gotta say this early scout thing was a good idea though, Link. We've got practically an extra day to pull this off now. We were thinking this part would take a lot of time."

Link: "Yea, Owlan was saying."

Eagus nodded, calling to his bird to return to Skyloft. Everyone did.

Link: "So what kind of supplies you think we need? I'm willing to stay and help."

Eagus: "You are now, huh?"

He nodded.

Eagus: "Alright, but only till night fall."

Corvin: "We won't make you do too much hard labor. I know you've got other stuff to do, preparations and such?" He looked at Owlan.

Link: "I suppose you could say that, but-"

Crovid: "Right so only for the day. We should have it covered by then."

-o-

_Meanwhile in Lanayru:_

The Thunder Dragon, Gondo and Hylia stood again by the shores of the Sand Sea. This time, however, the Sailor-bots were present and the boat was docked nearby. The sailor-bots where going to take them on a small tour of the safe parts of the Ancient Sea as well as show them the rail carts and pure water technologies found offshore. It seems that the robots built some kind of underground piping system in order to pump and carry fresh water onto the shore from a far off and deep underwater aquifer for human (and Dragon) consumption. Using the time shift stones apparently helped them to find the place and lay the pipes somehow.

Skipper continued explaining: "Yup, we just throw this here anchor down to spot any deep zones underwater. We happened to find an aquifer outside the field of the Time Shift Stones; deep caves where the 'ol seawater filtered down into over the years, or at least that's what they tell me –see I can't really go far from the boat," he tilted his hat, "being the Skipper and all. Plus I man the canon-vrmm -Protecting the Sea. Though we don't use-her much now. Its kind been drab since Link fixed everything up on us, though I know my 'ol nemesis Scervo is still out there somewhere-planning. But its good knowing what happened to the 'ol crew and –yarzzt. I've Been giv'n a good matey here that retrieved a lot of my old photos and boosted my memory on that account too."

RDL-25 (the robot Zelda had met back in the forest) came forth at this time. He greeted the Dragon and Gondo somewhat casually; he seemed nervous seeing Hylia again and quickly made sure to greet her with the most respects out of the three. He explained how her words had encouraged the Dragon to send him off to Sea to explore it and uncover any lost treasure (in the form of technology and information) in her name.

Hylia: "That's great! It really sounds like you've made a lot of progress out here!"

Skipper: "That, my Grace, I'd say is quite an understatement."

RDL-25: "My memory still needs repair so I haven't made too many connections myself. However, the Skipper keeps telling me –Bzzrt- that my 'spirit' reminds him of the 'good 'ol days'. I have cataloged many fascinating documents, pictures, records and other findings. After all… tzing-*ping-ping* you sent me out with order to do so, your Grace. I would be pleased to show you some of the reports post-harbor docking."

Thunder Dragon: "Perhaps it was the correct judgment call, even if you do need repairs."

Skipper: "The blowk is responsible for the fresh water fluke, even uncovered some keys to a set of locked chests I wrote about in my memoirs. Vrrm-were early LD-002/3 model remnants or strongholds. Scervo and Dreadfuse hid a lot of them around the Sea."

RDL-25: "They most likely contain more objects of deep historical significance, perhaps even potential consequence-things that may aid others in the future."

Gondo seemed really impressed. He walked around 25 as if examining him: "You need repairs? For what? I can see a little damage to the exterior plates, perhaps some leakage from the conductor boosters but…"

Thunder Dragon: "-Let's talk more about that in detail after your little boat ride, ok? I'd like to see you all return before the winds pick up."

-o-

Hylia and Gondo were out at Sea for a good few hours (the Dragon was obviously too big for the boat to join them). Gondo was asking the Skipper and 25 a lot of questions about the technical stuff-

Skipper: "Yes, well if I could tell you more in detail I would. Aye, I would love to be able to get off this boat and see my 'ol shack for me self again…"

Gondo: "I'm thinking that might not be that big of a problem as you think. I might be able to install a few upgrades if the other robots can fetch me the right materials."

-While Hylia seemed to be asking Skipper questions about what it was Link had done out here.

RDL-25: "'Link?' AKA 'The 'Hero.' Yes, Skipper, you've mentioned him once or twice before but I remain unsatisfied with who that might be at present." 25 seemed to hover around Hylia closely; it seemed she already had one especially grateful and loyal follower here. He seemed curious as to why she cared enough to ask questions about this 'Link'. "Besides, Skipper, you seem dejected at the lack of 'adventure' since he 'calmed the Seas' –zrtm."

The Skipper cackled a bit: "Nay-Ho, 25. A calm sea, overall, is a good Sea –The best Sea. It holds many adventures: mysteries, discoveries –vrrr -treasure."

Hylia patted 25's head to calm him down – if a robot could blush he just might have.

**-o-**

_The Next Morning:_

RDL-25 had talked about the pirate records and data with Hylia for awhile last night; there was tons of interesting data that seemed promising. Today though 25 tagged along as Hylia offered to help Gondo find the best location for his shop with the robot he called 'Scrapper.' This had been the first time she met Scrapper. He was surprisingly considerate towards her, especially compared to how he treated Link. They easily found a good spot not far from the Gorge and began to clean up the area in preparation. After awhile though Gondo wanted some time to examine 25 to see if he could find the source of any malfunctions he was suffering from. Hylia didn't see the need to stay after that, so she politely excused herself and made her way back into the Gorge to see the Dragon again. He always seemed to have something interesting to talk about.

As she reentered the Gorge the Dragon actually looked busy; he was sitting in the center doing some of his tricks as you may call it –the memory probing techniques. He looked more strained performing it this time compared to the other nights she had seen him do it, even sweating a little, so at first she was a little hesitant to bother him. But he was chipper, noticing her there. He quietly called out to her:

Thunder Dragon: "Hylia, care for a show? I think you in particular may find this one interesting."

Hylia: "Why's that?"

The Dragon's spoke more quietly: "Take a seat here next to me or you may not see it. This one's not as easy as the others to channel so it's harder to so openly display."

She took a seat beside him: "What is it?"

Thunder Dragon: "Take a look. This round's just starting. Though I ask you try and stay calm and quiet so he can keep his focus, hence why I'm whispering to you right now. We've been going on for at least an hour now so things are getting critical."

She became intrigued and shimmied over a tad closer to see better. She only saw some white glow right now.

Thunder Dragon: "Hold on a minute… Let me find the next… Excuse me for a moment, Hylia." He folded his arms and focused a bit harder, now briefly talking loudly to whoever was being manipulated in there: "I see you're ready! Fantastic job thus far! You've had your 5 minutes to recuperate, but here comes the next!... Don't fail on me now!"

A familiar voice called back jokingly: "Or I won't get that 'prize' right?" *catching breath*

Thunder Dragon: "I told you I'd think of something good; this is surly worth something good…"

Voice: "Yea, well… Let's do this!"

The Thunder Dragon laughed heartily: "Yea! Now that's what I'm talking about!" The vision field changed to a reddish-copper and gold pattern; some pillars with small flames lit near the ceiling became visible. Zelda could now see who was in there too, though his voice already gave him away.

Link now stood there in front of a large golden-bodied machine with 6-arms and two massive double-crested blades. He was about to fight the Cistern Temple boss.

Thunder Dragon: "Ancient Automaton Koloktos! Best Time: 5:43:11… START!"

As soon as he said 'start' the enemy sprung to life with a metallic screeching sound that rattled Hylia's senses. One of the blades came hurtling at Link, who responded quickly with a roll behind the pillar to his left. He kept running around it as the blades kept flying; one of the pillars crashed down as he passed it. Hylia flinched as she watched. Link ran straight towards it then, bouncing on his toes ready to move. He was very close. The mechanical creation held up one of its arms as it readied to strike it right down towards him with full strength; Link hopped back out of the way just in time and grabbed it's arm with his whip in no time. The broken heavy metal weight crashed onto the tile and Koloktos slammed down his other arm close by…again and again, which Link did the same to with the whip…again and again before charging in boldly, his sword unsheathed. The first set was over quickly. It was drastically too close for the two onlooker's comfort but it was clear Link knew what he was doing:

Hylia softly screeched and flinched.

The Dragon laughed in an excited clamber: "Whoa! That was close!"

Hylia: "A little _too_ close."

The boss was now on two feet swinging 6 large scimitars in the air as if showing them off.

Hylia was visibly anxious and interested in the outcome; she spoke softly to the Dragon: "Oh my, he's coming after him now. Those swords are massive! They must weigh as much as me!"

The Dragon chuckled: "I wouldn't think you'd weigh _that_ much-"

Hylia: "-_Ohh_!" she cringed again as three of the blades came hurdling down towards Link, only but a foot away from crushing him.

The Dragon chuckled again at Hylia's response, yet also at Link's boldness as he quickly whipped and knocked away the three arms failing to recollect the blades now impeded into the ground. With a groan, Link picked up and equipped one of the massive, golden scimitars. It hung way over his head. At this point (considering he had been battling enemies for an hour or so now) Link was sweating and breathing a bit hard with exhaustion but he still was full of vigor as he rushed around Koloktos and back again, as if taunting it to try and hit him. The next 3 arms slammed down at him, again missing by only a little. Faster then it could realize it missed, Link heavily groaned and swung the blade upon it. With each mighty swing Link wailed and yelled thanks to the weight of it and his own determination and will to get the job done right, hard and fast. "_Ttyye, Eyaa, Tyaaa."_ Link swung from left to right, then right to left, and then vertically again and again; a total of six times that sword slashed, ripped and crushed the machine's inner core.

Hylia's expression changed once more as she became more impressed with his strength and quick wit. Using its own weapon against it was smart, plus the weapon itself was outrageously huge and heavy, yet Link whipped it around rather easily. She had to give him credit: it was all amazingly impressive and attractive. She smiled and stood up, getting really excited to see what would happen next.

Koloktos summoned extra enemies into the area. Link took them down easily using his sword skills; he seemed to avoid the triple sword strike through the corner of his eyes. He repeated the weapon stealing and attacking technique to take it down again. More enemies were summoned. This time Link had to roll out of the way to dodge a sideward 3 armed sword slash as he finished off one of the cursed bokoblins; he found himself getting hit with small bits of rubble as it tore down a column next to him when he rolled. Yet he continued and drove his sword into the last bokoblin like it was nothing and jumped back to avoid Koloktos's next 3 arm, downward strike. Again Link took one of the blades and prepared to finish it off again.

Thunder Dragon: "He's being bold, trying to better his time score. I thought I liked his moxie before but this, ho-ho! Very exciting!"

Hylia watched the giant metal boss reanimate itself again: "It's not over yet?

Thunder Dragon: "Nope, but it's coming up."

Hylia: "Seems like a lot of work."

Thunder Dragon: "_Oh_, it is. And just think, this time he actually knows exactly what to do. Must have been really taxing during the actual battle."

Hylia: "Yea…but goodness…_what a fight_!" She stepped forward, really quite into it now; "Get 'em, Link!"

The Dragon forwardly laughed and agreed: "Get 'em! You've come too far to give up now!"

-Link did not at all hear them of course, but he continued on. The time was good. Koloktos swung all 6 swords around wildly crushing everything that got into the way as if in a fury. Link sprinted around the room to stay out of the way. He sprinted around to finish off the extras. Soon it lost 3 arms again, then it legs as Link knocked them clean off with a hard oversized scimitar blow from the right. Only a few more hard direct blows to the weak spot. "_Yeeit_…Ta_yeeea_, _Tuyia!_"

The Dragon called out to Link: "FINISH!" The tired, oil dripping machine fell to pieces on the red tiled ground, finally defeated.

Link dropped the heavy sword with a loud clamor and grabbed his knees; he panted for a moment to try and catch up with himself.

Hylia was keyed up, amazed, allured and proud of her Hero's skills.

Thunder Dragon: "2:43:21!"

Link looked up and wiped his brow. His face was pink and he breathed heavily as the sweat made his hair stick to his forehead a few seconds longer.

She realized when the Dragon shouted out the time that it all happened so fast, despite feeling so long.

Thunder Dragon: "Not a bad time at all, Link!"

Hylia remained unseen to Link despite being in the area.

Link: "Yea… *pant* maybe not…"

Thunder Dragon: "No, I think that'll be hard to top unless maybe you start off fresh. I mean look at you, you've got to be exhausted."

Link did sound tired, he had to be drained.

Zelda noticed just how exhausted he really did look. She was unsure how he moved so quickly. He was working incredibly hard out there, and how long had he been out there now? She wished she could have seen him start.

Thunder Dragon: "Ready to quit now? If you do I'll give you 19,800 Rupees! That's the most I've ever offered!"

Link: "I'm going to…continue…*pant-pant*" He let out another breath.

Thunder Dragon: "Okay, really now, Link, when I said beat all the enemies twice with good time, it was kind of a joke; I didn't expect you to actually try and go through with it…"

Link: "But I'm almost there, and I…"

Thunder Dragon: "-And you are dangerously close to dehydration and to losing your magnificent Rupee prize!"

Link: "I'm not…in this for the Rupees… I… I want to fight…. Besides…" He pulled out half a bottle of red Heart++ Potion and drank it. "-_Tahh_… I'm not dehydrated anymore… _I'm ready to go!_"

Maybe Zelda had walked into the scenario a little late but this was seeming a little obsessive, especially considering it just sounded as if the Dragon tried to get him to quit… That didn't seem like something the Dragon often did… Link was really pushing himself hard out there, to the brink… She wondered why… To fine tune himself and improve she supposed but sometimes knowing when to stop is part of the game. Either way she planned to watch a few more if he planned to complete them.

Thunder Dragon: "Alright then, stay pumped! The next battle is No. 24. You must win 9 more to receive your out-of-this-world, too good to try and explain, extravagant prize…" he mumbled: "which I have of yet to know myself…"

-o-

Another Boss Battle went under way, and then another. Hylia found herself extremely impressed and bewildered –he was very good and surprisingly quick about it. The enemies were tricky, the calls were seemingly close. But as the next battle was about to begin Gondo came running on into the Gorge to find her.

Gondo: "Hylia? Are you out here?"

She stood up and rushed over knowing all the yelling and noise would distract both Link and the Dragon.

Hylia: "What is it, Gondo? Is everything all right?"

Gondo: "Yea, it will be, but I need some help with RDL-25 –he keeps asking for you."

So with this she excused herself from the Gorge (and the 'arena viewing') to get back to work. Unfortunately she missed seeing the end of Link's battle and never got to say hello to him. By the time she and Gondo returned to the Gorge it was evening and Link had gone, the Thunder Dragon told her.

Thunder Dragon: "And surprisingly he did beat the challenge, but I…have yet to discuss with him the prize. But he said it didn't matter… None the less I feel obligated to give him something so…I suppose time will tell; I'll find something."

Link never knew she had been watching. The Dragon didn't think to mention it to him.


	20. Chapter 13b: One Night

**Quick authors note**: I like subtleties and I tend to title these chapters after I write them. It was hard to title this one because I felt as if 2 things were going on for each person. Take that as you will.

-**o**-

Another day had gone by, but Link had not returned to the Gorge. Zelda was beginning to get a bit worried… Where had he gone? She just didn't like the idea of not knowing where he was maybe? She knew he was safe. Perhaps he was recuperating from his long bout with the Dragon with a shower and a good meal.

She sighed that night as she, Gondo, the Thunder Dragon and a few of the robots sat around in the gorge eating dinner and sharing stories and ideas once more. It sounded as if Gondo was absolutely gung-ho about staying down here and helping the Dragon and the robots (and in turn they would help him too); he really had some excellent ideas and seemed very perceptive. So overall the trip had been a major success.

Thunder Dragon: "Yes, now that you mention it, I haven't seen Link since this afternoon. But when he comes back I'm sure he'll help you bring down your things from Skyloft, Gondo."

Gondo looked over at Hylia: "And my mother? –My family?"

She smiled at him kindly: "Of course he will. I'll do what I can to help her settle in down here as well."

He looked genuinely happy – satisfied. Seeing that look on his face…Hylia hoped it would be only the first of many. It made her happy, perhaps even a bit inspired and assured in herself and how she was right to get everyone else down to the Surface soon. More thoughts about what she wanted to say this weekend at the celebration weaved through her mind. She somehow knew everything would be okay –better then okay. This is where everyone belonged –where they had always belonged. She smiled.

She felt good about herself and the situation tonight. -Self-assured, hopeful, peaceful and calm with the world; confident and strong –she was more than ready for the weekend now. Though…she did still have other things on her mind…mainly seeing Link that afternoon. Despite all the good things she had seen in it, she was feeling as if she might have seen bad things about it too… He was really pushing himself hard…. _Ah_-she let it slide out of her head. She was feeling too good to think negatively right now. He has been working hard this whole time too-so what's wrong with that? …right?

Thunder Dragon: "But I think it's time to get a little shut-eye; what do you say?"

Soon she laid her head down to sleep and…

**Chapter 13: Lanayru (Part 3): One Night (On That Night She Knew) (And He Didn't: Just Illusions?)**

She couldn't sleep. An hour or so had gone by; everyone else around her was asleep and it was quiet but, she stirred. She was too excited to sleep? She felt rather thirsty… She sat up. She realized she was getting less and less tired just sitting here. She was very much awake. She grew antsy and decided to take a walk. She knew the place well enough now to get around and it was plenty safe. She wanted to go somewhere to enjoy this feeling she felt, to see the beauty of the night and the desert. She wanted to breathe in the night air and take it all in.

Since she was thirsty she decided to take a stroll to the Sand Sea to get some fresh water from the aquifer pumps on shore there. It might be quiet there… A cool breeze shook her body as she stood up to leave; she grabbed the sheet to take with her.

She walked with the light sheet draped over her shoulders like a long, silky shawl over her white dress. She hadn't bothered to put on her shoes; the sand still felt warm and comfortable under her bare feet and in-between her toes. It _was _peaceful here at night, give or take a few sounds now and again from the birds and insects. Could that be one of those cicadas? As she stood there on the bridge leading to the Sea she stopped for a moment to look around. Something buzzed by her ear and took off into the night sky. The sky…It almost looked as if it was opening up before her as the crevice from the gorge to the sea area widened the view. She smiled as the scent of the ocean caught her nose now. The scent of the ocean? She figured the boat with the Time Shift Stone must be docked and active… She smiled again, taking in a deep, relaxing breath of the night air once more. She felt at one with her surroundings, connected. She took her time. It really felt great tonight.

-o-

Meanwhile, Link wasn't having such a pleasant evening. However, he too was looking up at that sky and breathing in the night air. He wasn't finding beauty in it tonight though, despite trying hard too. Something was just keeping him from enjoying the night and the similar beautiful things all around him like he usually did.

As he sat there he made a fist without consciously realizing it. He breathed in heavier than usual and shut his eyes in frustration. He sighed; his head hung down. Even though he was tired he just could not rest. So many thoughts raced through his mind –things he had no idea were even there before –just crazy things that made no sense, like Peatrice, to everyday things that had no business being fussed over, like the thread holes on his boot. It was ridiculous. What he was doing here tonight…but he took in another shallow, deep breath and silently sighed to himself. His eyebrows arched and he frowned a bit beginning to show more signs of visible fret. Everything just seemed to be piling up right now.

-o-

As Hylia made her way into the area she saw the water glistening by the side of the dock. The Ancient Sea was visible and the feel of the salt water lay slightly in the air. She walked towards it. It looked surprisingly beautiful at night as the stars reflected within it –different from the beauty of the Lake in Faron -more mysterious, deep and exotic. She put her hands up on the railing by the water so she could take it all in. She could feel herself being immersed in the moment. A breeze came from the Sea; it blew right over her face and she enjoyed every second of it.

Her tied back bushel of hair, with its strikingly bunched charms, blew back with the breeze, then to the side. The blue ribbons danced with her golden tresses next to her in the air, as well as the light sheet and clothing she had on her. When this happened, finally, her prescience was truly noticed.

-o-

Link looked up again from where he sat noticing her standing there off in the distance. She looked charming, as usual during such times. The way he felt right now though, it didn't even feel real - in a bad way. It was as if a mermaid may as well have come up from out of the Ancient Sea to lure him in, distract him in some way to do as she wished -Another way –another trap-but he wouldn't buy it. He sighed silently to himself, almost angry to see her. _Why me? –Why this? Just_… His eyes faded down to the ground again where he starred at the sand. He made another fist, this time the warm particles trickled through his fingers slowly. His breathing was distressed due to his chest being so tight with anxiety and he hunched over a little.

_It's…just_… His face slightly twisted and it looked like he may have clenched his teeth briefly. His eyes were wide and watery –not as if he was crying but more like he was looking for things one could not see. _… _But he could find nothing further.

-o-

Suddenly there was a voice. It was soft and gentle, like small wind chimes singing in the light, warm summer breeze: "Link?"

He looked up, almost startled. He had forgotten about seeing her out there.

She knelt down near him, the charms in her hair looked as if they glowed under the starlight: "What are you doing out here?"

Again it just all felt unreal. Maybe it was the adrenaline rushing through his head, or the atmosphere and the time of day, or the lack of sleep causing dilutions but…she looked and sounded like some mythical, rare thing that people tell stories about. He stared at her sternly, trying to decide what to make out of all of it-

Hylia: "Link?..." She tilted her head curiously; she was upbeat. The cloth around her slightly flapped and the charms waved in the light, beach wind.

-was she something to treasure and catch like a rare butterfly or was she something to run from like that mermaid or siren just offshore looking to call you in for the kill-

Hylia: "You're…staring. Are you feeling alright?"

-Would she drain me dry? Consume my bone marrow and trap my soul or… No she was Hylia, a goddess. She was supposed to be this way. His doubts lessened.

Hylia: "Link?"

Finally he snapped out of it and looked away. He quickly regained that distressed, anxious expression he had earlier and frowned a little: "_Mmnh_…" The tone was heavily restless but also very down hearted.

Hylia: "I asked if you're feeling alright."

Link: "I'm fine." It was more than obvious by the way he looked and the sound of his voice that that was a lie.

Hylia: "You're shaking….Link-" She scooted a little closer in front of him and briefly reached her hand forward to feel his forehead.

He scrunched his face up as if the sensation hurt. Maybe in a way it did.

Hylia: "You feel a little warm…do you think you have a cold?"

She looked at him again noticing how tense he was. He hung his head down again and closed his eyes; his body stiffened up a little more. He was shaking slightly. She began to notice how regulated his breathing was… She thought he might be ill; perhaps some prideful, maternal-like instincts were kicking in. She still felt peaceful and happy, almost ignorantly so tonight, but she was worried. They both sat there quietly for a moment. She had never seen him look so distressed before… She wondered what was going on.

Hylia: "Here…" She stood up briefly to remove the sheet around her shoulders and she placed it on him.

He looked at her sitting there again: "Zelda, don't…" But he didn't resist which was slightly validating to her.

She smiled.

His eyes looked wide and damp again, almost all black in the night. He looked terrible and odd… She had never seen anyone look like that, especially not him. She knew something was very wrong. Different.

She looked sad, concerned now, yet still perky, confident.

Hylia: "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked while moving into the wide chair next to him.

She was already next to him so he didn't really have to answer. He wasn't sure how to answer that… He was conflicted. But why?-

Hylia: "So, what brings you out here tonight?"

-He decided not to be; he had no reason not to trust her, right?: "...I thought it would be a good place to be alone for awhile. But…" suddenly he found himself curious: "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Hylia: "I've got some things on my mind and I couldn't sleep." She smiled: "And it's such a beautiful night, so I figured I shouldn't let it go to waste."

Link: "Hmm..yea…it is….really…" He started to sound distressed again.

Suddenly she realized she hadn't got any water yet; she also thought Link could use some: "Would you like some water?"

He didn't answer.

Hylia: "I'll be right back." She went over and drank some water and then returned with some for him. She handed it to him as she sat back down.

Link: "No, I…I'm alright."

Hylia: "Please take it, I insist. Maybe…it'll make you feel a little better."

He didn't even deny he felt like shit. No use hiding it? He took it.

Hylia: "So what's really on your mind, Link? What's wrong?"

Link: "Just…trying to figure it out; make sure we're doing the right thing. To just… I dunno."

Hylia: "Did everything in Skyloft go alright?"

Link: "I think so. I picked a place over Eldin. I thought it would be a smart choice in case we were followed. I figured when everyone comes to the Surface they are going to be escorted by us, right? We would lead them safely into Faron. I mean, what if we _were_ followed? They wouldn't know how to get to Faron. They would come down at Eldin and find themselves in trouble; and the Gorons and Mogmas can well take care of themselves if something were to go awry. The Temple, the TriForce and you would be safer this way I think."

Hylia: "Hmm…I can understand the logic there… I think that's a great idea!"

Link: "_Ah_, good." He seemed a little relieved, "At least I can try to put that out of my mind for now then…. Not that I'll have much luck…" He hunched over again, putting his forehead on his fist. "But that's good…"

Hylia: "You'll not have much luck? What do you mean?"

Link: "Just can't…" he let out a breath, beginning to get worked up again, "Can't stop thinking... Just can't…relax…" he sighed in disappointment. "There's just too much to think about, so much to plan out, so many details to focus on…"

He began to tremble; his voice began to break up due to his off-rhythm breathing. Despite how much he had ever held back about his feelings and the stress of everything to everyone (perhaps especially to her) it was all too built up to hide anymore. All those thoughts and emotions, particularly all the anger he felt recently, had been bottled up for so long; the damn that held all them back began to break and a small hole allowed a little of it to trickle out uncontrollably.

Link: "I… Just can't relax…" He tried to breathe.

Was this why he needed the time away all those months before? –she wondered now looking at him sitting there. Was this the reason? Had he not had enough time? (In reality though he had taken no time; we know he had been terribly busy and dreadfully worked and pried the whole time they were separated). Had this been why he was sitting here in the night, alone?

Link: "Can't focus…can't…"

He had always been the strong one in regards to emotions and things like fear or doubt. Like one time many years ago… when some of the kids made fun of him for making a flower arrangement at elementary school during the annual Mother's Day activities. That had been only a few months before he got his loftwing; he was still very young and small. They called him a looser, said he was taking the opportunity to make them for himself –the pansy, the kiss-up. "_You have no mother_!" one of the boys taunted him outside after school that day, "_You stupid or something_?" "_Yea!_" another one chimed in, "_He must be making them for himself!-haha!_" Zelda had been walking up from behind them all to get home herself –she saw the whole scene. "_I bet he likes flowers –Maybe we should have made him a bow to wear too-haha! –Yea!_" The kids all laughed and skipped, going their separate ways home. Link could see her standing back there now as the kids parted; he was holding the plant and she was just standing there looking at him. She had not made any flowers that day. She had no mother either but at least she had a father –someone to talk to about her mother and about herself, about anything… Usually on mother's day she did talk about her mother… the day made her and her father a little sad, so the topic easily came up… All day she had been downhearted, even cried a little in school. Just earlier in the morning Link had been one of the people trying to cheer her up, but as she stood there looking at him with those flowers looking rather sad himself she realized how selfish that might have been. He knew she was headed home to see her father; they had talked about it earlier, about how her and her father always got sad on this day. Apparently her mother had died close to this day too…so it was hard for them… Young Zelda, her hair cut just below her chin-line just stood there frozen with emotion, unsure of what to feel or to do. But it was then the young boy with the flowers cracked a smile at her. It was as if nothing had ever happened to him –as if the boys making fun of him didn't matter one bit, or the fact that she had been selfish earlier didn't even cross his mind (and it hadn't). He cheerfully waved to her before turning around to go home. She hadn't even waved back… Then later that day, around suppertime, hours later, after her and her father had talked lots about her mom and old memories, she sat inside as her father stepped outside to tidy up before it got dark. "_Oh_?" Gaepora looked down at the doorstep. A gift had been left for them, some flowers. He brought them in to show his daughter. The arrangement was a tad larger now – Link must have spent the afternoon adding extra wildflowers and pussy willow tree branches and such; it look very pretty. "_This is quite a surprise_," Gaepora spoke to her, "_They are quite beautiful. I wonder who they are from_?" But she knew… "_Link_," she told him, remembering how he got taunted again, "_Link did_…" "_Oh! How nice of him_!" –Gaepora appreciated the flowers, "_I guess he must know they would be appropriate for us today_…" She began to cry again. Her father was there though and scooped her right up.

She would always remember since when they were children, that face Link always had at times like that, that troubled smirk whenever something bad had happened or something difficult to talk about was brought up. He was always strong like that…

Link: "Can't sleep…"

But right now, tonight, for maybe the first time ever he didn't do it. Maybe he couldn't…? It struck her –hard. For the first time ever in her life she felt scared for him, truly worried in a way she never had been before…

How he sat here now, this wasn't from him being ill, this was clearly from anxiety, lack of sleep and emotion. She scooted a little closer to him. He was making himself sick here. What was it that was so bad? How much time did he need? What did he need? He seemed, tonight anyway at this very moment, completely unable to just relax and let it all go, which was very unlike him…

Hylia: "Link…" she touched his back to try to comfort him. He was so tense she could actually feel it.

He felt tenser as she touched him. He knew her heart was in the right place but at the same time he wasn't sure if he liked it. He sat up again.

Her hand moved to his arm as he lied back in the sandy chair, looking up at the night sky.

He took in another breath. It was a forced breath full of woe; it was as if the muscles in his shoulders and chest were trying to prevent his diaphragm from expanding and his lungs from really filling up. He was so stressed. But he controlled the shaking, grabbing the sheet bunched up near his hands reflexively.

Link: "I came out here because I thought it would be quiet-and it is… But I…still, I… I brought out the boat like that, moved it so the Skipper wouldn't know…and… it's all beautiful, but I… Still…" He let out a deep, calming breathe. "…When I look out there, it doesn't help…" He was quiet for a few more breaths.

She was listening intently.

Link: "And it's just going to get worse…"

Hylia: "Worse how?"

He looked at her briefly, before tilting his head back to view the stars.

Link: "…The stars…. When we were back in Skyloft, I used to look at the stars a lot. They were just as beautiful as they are here, just as bright, just as white…"

She looked up at the stars with him.

Link: "But they look different now even though they really aren't… They feel farther away, a little more distant and dark…"

You could feel the sadness leaking out from his voice.

Link: "I feel like we're getting farther away… We've both given up so much, especially you… Hylia gave up everything in order to save all these people; she gave up her immortality and all her power. I understand why, but is it really worth it?... Destroying paradise…Am I doing the right thing?"

Her heart ached just a little at his words: "Skyloft was never intended to be a permanent settlement."

Link: "No, that's not it."

Hylia: "…What do you mean then?"

He breathed again, troubled: "…Everywhere I go there's something. Everywhere I go that used to have no one in Skyloft has someone now…and the Surface, it's beautiful as it is right now. But these people… When the veils lifted and the clouds opened up; there are people everywhere up there now, in places they aren't suppose to be. All the places that used to be secluded and untouched are somehow touched now, tainted, even if it's just a little. There's nowhere like this up there anymore, not that there their ever was –nothing is quite as beautiful as the whole…but…I think you understand what I'm getting at…They're going to…"

She was a little too shocked to find words to say…but she knew he was probably right… She was responsible for them though and she was determined to make sure humanity did not ruin the earth. She became determined and embraced everything positive she felt tonight.

Link: "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…but I know it's what I have to do. Those are all our friends up there…and Hylia, she…" he sighed again as if fighting emotion. "The good of all life… I can't just…" He began to tremble again, "I can't…let that die… But I can't… They… He can't be right…Demise."

He clenched his fist again and closed his eyes tightly: "But I understand why he might be… No matter what I do I'm damning someone. The people who stay in Skyloft, the next 'Hero', the people after us…"

He looked up again, this time looking very sad too: "No matter what I do…" He quietly gasped for a breath. "It might mean nothing. Things will get worse and the people after us _will_ suffer. They'll need to deal with the same things, probably much worse and more complicated, including each other and more war."

Hylia: "Maybe so, but, they will also be much stronger if we do this right…" she spoke with assurance and wisdom in her voice. "Pain and suffering, as horrible a thing it is, allows people to find reverence, truth and cohesion. Those people will know more and be stronger than we ever had to be. They will go through more difficult times and see very grave things but they will grow stronger because of those things… Though the enemies might be stronger and the times more trying, so will their greatness and fortitude, their strength and wisdom in times of doubt and terror. They will forge a better road; they will prevail…so long as we make sure they do."

He looked over at her. His face was soft, lost. He seemed to be looking for something out here he just couldn't find. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to smile back at him like he had always done for her…so she did. As scary and hard as it was for her, she did.

Hylia: "Link…" she held his fist to try and calm him down.

He continued to look at her in a way she considered strange; he was weak and exposed.

She smiled confidently: "Everything will be okay, Link. Really."

…He looked away, shaking his head.

She squeezed his hand again, her fingers close to his: "I mean it… We will make this right, we just need to make sure they get a good start and have the right guidance."

Link: "…."

Hylia: "This is partially why I wanted to stay, to watch over the Temple. I _need_ to watch over it until it has its rightful protectors back from the days of old, like Impa. But it's more than that. I need to watch over these people, the Hylians as you called them… I must make sure things don't get out of control; I need to give them that guidance."

Link: "….."

Hylia: "…I need to procure the goddess's legacy, I…"

Link: "…." He looked so tired, staring out into the darkness…yet so wide awake… It moved her; she wanted to take care of him like a youth might try to mend a fallen bird's broken wing.

Hylia: "Link… You're doing the right thing. I'll make sure of it."

His hand relaxed a bit.

Hylia: "_We'll_ make sure of it…"

He took awhile to let it absorb. She could feel his hand tremor as he tried to accept it, as he tried to brush it away or calm down but still he couldn't.

He began to lean forward again, taking back his hand to touch his forehead, shaking as if physically weak: "I'm just so tired, so… I don't know how much longer I can do this, I…" he breathed out audibly, "I…thought I let it all out today but the stress… I just can't relax, can't sleep… I…"

She put her arm across his chest to have him sit back again: "Come now, sit back… " Her voice was gentle and caring. "Come now…" she patiently encouraged him again.

He sat back again. He seemed in a fog, just wiped and disheveled in every way possible after today; he easily complied.

His boots and hat were already off and in the sand along with some of his gear. It was apparent that he had actually tried to relax, maybe even fall asleep out here earlier but obviously to little avail. She wrapped her fingers around his gauntlet and tugged at it to pull it off. She put it by his boots; he tossed the other one there too.

She moved beside him and lifted up the sheet to cover him.

Link: "It's just that I, that this… I can't, I just…"

Hylia: "_Shhh_…"

She put her hand on his chest opposite from where she sat to have him lay back further and get comfortable.

"_Relax_," she whispered.

He lied back a bit more but remained uptight about her presence still.

She could feel the tightness in his shoulders. She was worried for him still. Even after the string of battles with the Dragon today he still couldn't sleep? That alone would knock out the common man, and normally him, but the way he felt about these issues was just that bad. He just couldn't let go. She needed to do something. He direly needed to rest.

Hylia: "Please relax."

Her voice was suddenly very sweet and hard to resist.

Hylia: "You need some rest, Link. Everything will be just fine."

Link: "But I-"

Hylia: "_Shhhh_…" she slowly hummed out. It had an astonishingly sedative effect.

He tried to enjoy the feeling of the chair and sitting.

She rubbed his chest. He just got more tense.

Hylia: "Shut your eyes." He did but it more looked like he was squeezing them shut; he looked more like he was in pain then sleeping. They quickly reopened and he smirked disappointingly.

She giggled softly and smiled tenderly. She was doing that thing again that was so charming and innocent –his resentment faded a little more; he couldn't help it.

She put her hand onto his face then into his hair. She caressed it gently between her fingers in slow strokes. It was surprisingly comforting. I guess there's a good reason parents often did that to their young children to console them, though this was a little different. She took her time.

He looked up and noticed her looking off into the distance. She was smiling as if thinking of something pleasant and unrelated, as if she wasn't doing anything at all to him right now. Another light breeze came in and swept back her hair, the charms iridescent in the night, swaying hypnotically… Goddess, she looked…incredible… He found himself relaxing a bit as he became captivated but he didn't like that he had. He shut his eyes now so he couldn't see her. He took in a breath through his nose; the scent of the beach was nice.

When she looked at him again his eyes were shut more calmly; he was more relaxed but still not enough to sleep she could tell. It was his breathing, his uptight chest and shoulders that still slightly tremored as he exhaled. He opened his eyes briefly. He still looked troubled.

She lifted up the covers to sit closer to him. He refused to move his arm; he did come out here intending on being alone tonight after all. But she didn't seem to care and just leaned against it.

She put her hand on his opposite shoulder again. She could still feel how tight he was. It had gotten better but not enough. She rubbed it-

Hylia: "Breathe…"

-But this wasn't helping too much; it couldn't be with all that fabric in the way. After a few more minutes she gently pushed aside the material in her way and slid her fingers under the mail against his skin. It was surprisingly cold.

Link groaned out in a whisper and briefly clenched his teeth, grimacing almost as if it hurt. It didn't, it agreeably made his blood flow; it was more his pride that hurt, making him fight against himself. How could she do this?

As she rubbed his skin just now, when he groaned and grimaced she could feel his chest wavering awkwardly as if he was in pain. He seemed to really be suffering; such anxiety… She was concerned.

"_Breath_…" she whispered out again soothingly.

He was angry again but it quickly faded because it felt…too good…and she sounded so…

Hylia: "_Shhhh_…" That overly relaxing tone again she hummed. It was as if she knew his mind was still racing.

He tried to breathe in and be calmer as she requested. After a few long deep breaths his eyes closed.

She looked up at him again. His eyebrows where arched and he still looked anxious. This might take awhile. She got a little more comfortable by his side and reached her hand in further, her whole hand against his skin and her body against his side.

He briefly clenched his teeth and groaned as if in pain again in response: "_Teeh_…" He practically whispered: "_Why?__ –__It's not__-"_

"_Shhhh_…" she repeated. It washed over him.

Link: "_But __it's __not…_"

Hylia: "_Relax... Everything's okay now_…" The words slid from her mouth so smoothly…. It was hard not to listen…even if it were a trap.

He was falling. His breathing started to become closer to regular.

Hylia: "_Relax_…" She reached her fingers up the back of his neck and began massaging the muscles. He was relaxed just enough now that she could.

He reacted but barely… Her hand was warm and it felt healing. She massaged a little more; it seemed to be helping.

Hylia: "_Let it go_… _Give in_…" He still resisted but was obviously giving in. He felt a little ashamed of himself but soon forgot… It felt really good…

She continued for awhile, focusing on the knots her small fingers could grab.

He breathed out deeply. He was finally letting it go. Finally his mind was starting to become clear, or maybe empty…

Her fingers calmed down just rubbing again.

He could feel them brush against his collarbone. Her palm against his chest.

His skin was warmer now. Finally as he sat there, his eyes shut, laid back in the chair, he looked peaceful.

After awhile she stopped rubbing. She closed her eyes too and held her hand there.

Link became aware again as she stopped. He kept his eyes shut.

She smiled, still having been focused this whole time on all the positive air about her this evening, from the moment she stepped out. She knew in her heart everything would be okay; she trusted that fate would shine on in her favor.

Something was happening; he could feel something coming from her. It was warmth. He considered fighting it again… But… He had already succumbed. Suddenly he felt so relaxed and tired. And Hylia lied there as if she felt the same way. He figured it was just his brainwaves slowing as sleep wished to creep in finally; that's normally how it happened to him… But maybe that wasn't the whole truth.

She looked up at him; he looked himself again. She knew she had helped to calm him down.

But she looked tired too. It was 3 in the morning or so by now though, so that only made sense.

She withdrew her hand and leaned in closer to him. She wrapped her arm around him like she usually did…

He moved his heavy arm and turned in so she could get comfortable. It seemed to get harder to do every time, like another defeat but there they were again… He just hoped what she said was true… Hylia had a lot of responsibilities too…

Soon all thoughts ceased. They were both out like a light.

-o-

But was this the right thing to do? There were still pieces to the puzzle left unfound. _Was_ everything as clear cut as it seemed? After all, in the end, Link enjoyed that fight with Demise as much as Demise had. And those in Skyloft ready to fight in Hylia's name, whether their intents were good or not, were willing to kill. Perhaps no one was right… Perhaps they were all right. Who was really in control? What _was_ the deciding factor?


	21. Chapter 14a: Taking Root

The next morning Link woke up alone. For a second he wondered if anything with Hylia had actually happened last night but of course it had. Plus as he stood up to brush off any sand and debris from his clothes there was a long hair on his shoulder. He sighed with disappointment, ashamed; "Again I do what she says, what she wants." A sudden rise of frustration boiled within him. "Who am I to argue?" – He thought sarcastically, feeling as if he was losing control of his situation, his dignity, manipulated again. "No use thinking about it anymore. She just better keep up on her end of the bargain." She better actually believe the things she said to him last night about forging a better tomorrow and such. "She really had better."

**-o-**

It was late morning as Link walked into Lanayru Gorge. No one was there but a single robot. Where was everyone? The robot flew out of the area holding a large piece of metal. Link followed him assuming he carried the large object for a reason.

And sure enough he was; Link found Gondo's new workshop location. He walked in somewhat slowly, scoping out the new place. It was large and there were already tons of parts and materials sorted on the floor. It was looking promising.

Meanwhile Gondo and Hylia stood in the back talking. RDL-25 and Scrapper where also there behind their respective persons, listening as they spoke about their plans for the day.

Hylia: "Yes, I'm sure Link will be back any minute now so the two of you can go to Skyloft."

Gondo: "Yes, I can't wait! I'll have to grab a few storage shelves to set up. They would work great right over here. Ah, and yes the forge!" –the robot Link had followed stood next to Gondo holding the raw materials, "Place it right over there," he pointed. The robot did as he said and then left the premises. He passed Link on the way out.

Gondo: "Ah, speaking of!" He noticed Link who had finally reached the heart of the new shop. "What do you think of the place, Link?"

Link nodded: "Looks pretty good already, Gondo." He stood in front of them now, "Really good."

RDL-25 suddenly stood next to Link as if scanning him: "Ahhh, so this is that so called '_Link_,'" -he actually said 'Link' very sarcastically and with distain. He briefly circled him. "I cannot work out that there is anything all that incomparable about him, vrrtt. In fact…" he tapped at the side of Link's boot as if testing something. "…He seems achingly basic for his type *chink-a-chink-a*"

Link shrugged a little, surprised with the sudden and seemingly random put-down by the robot (he hadn't met 25 before).

RDL-25: "I see nothing extraordinary here."

It was then that Scrapper came over to the other side of Link: "Master Shortpants, here? –dzzt! No. Really he's quite a nuisance and often acts as an obstruction, vrrrm. Needs to learn to prioritize tasks."

RDL-25: "Affirmative; he does appear shorter in stature then I would have assumed, yes, tzzznk. And scruffy too considering how easily human maintenance is to uphold –I am picking up sand in locations they should naught be contained."

Scrapper: "He's also incompetent and cruel, considering Mistress Fi's well-being, vrrt! He lacks appreciation of minutiae!"

RDL-25: "Evidence is supplying me with a need to question his loyalty! *tink-tink*"

Frustrated, Link shrugged again with open palms in front of him, which slowly grasped shut as if holding an invisible bar as they continued talking. It was as if he was ready to shout 'Hey!' but instead he opened his hands again and shrugged harder in submission: "…None of these things like me. _Not a single one_ _of them_."

Hylia giggled softly at the scene.

Link: "What did I ever do?"

Scrapper eventually answered: "…Not much, bzzzat."

Gondo stepped forward to scold them a bit: "Hey now, that's uncalled for, you two! He's the reason either one of you or I are even here right now, after all!"

Scrapper: "…More obligatory thanks then, Master Shortpants, kzzrt!"

RDL-25 looked towards Hylia: "'Hero?' Is this being really worthy of such a title from you, my grace?"

Link shook his head and briefly held his forehead as if he had a headache.

Hylia smiled and pat 25's head: "He is, my friend, he is… But now he's got some work to do. Would you two mind helping him and Gondo?"

Gondo chuckled, he was clearly excited and up in spirits: "Yea. I can't wait to get my things. Are you ready to go soon, Link, or? –Hylia said you would help me today."

Link: "Oh?" he spoke under his breath "_well Hylia didn't tell _me_ that…"_ but he knew it would occur eventually this week, so he really wasn't upset about it. Probably good to do this now: "-Right."

Gondo: "-Right! To Skyloft!" he grew excited again.

Link: "Right…to Skyloft."

Gondo: "Let's go!"

-o-

By evening Gondo and his mother (Greba) and all their things were down in Lanayru. It didn't take a lot of time and arose little suspicion, considering Scrapper had been seen before and an older women wasn't often suspected of doing any ill will. Hylia and the Dragon greeted her the same as they had greeted Gondo and after only a short time everything was going smoothly.

By evening the three of them stood next to each other watching as Link and Hylia prepared to leave, calling for their birds. They waved to them as they flew away, calling out more 'goodbyes' and 'thanks'

**Chapter 14: (Part 1): Taking Root**

Hylia and her Hero were back in Faron Providence in little time (thought it had again been a long day for Link –he was still so drained). After tonight they had 4 more days until the celebration and move would begin in Skyloft, but things weren't all peaches and cream between them right now. Hylia was not at all nervous about how things would go but Link was still feeling pretty uptight, physically beat and stiff – he had been uncharacteristically quiet for days now.

They decided to take a walk to check up on things

Hylia: "It's good to be back. It's really a nice night! I missed it here…"

She grabbed his arm as they walked. Link made a bit of a disgruntled face but it faded as she kept skipping about and giggling at the familiar sights.

Hylia: "The chipmunks must have come back; all the wild strawberries are gone. And the birds are eating the elderberries! Now new ones should pop up next season, right? How exciting! Isn't it exciting?!"

…It was hard not to catch her spirit, particularly when he agreed with her…

Hylia: "The poplar trees are about to bloom! Oh! And the bees seemed to have made a nice nest up there... I wonder if that's convenient for them or not?" She put a finger to her mouth in question, thinking.

…And her open excitement and honest curiosity, even if it was partially plain ignorant, was cute… He sighed: "…I'd say not, considering those are wasps."

She shot an interested look his way: "Hmm?"

He didn't feel much like explaining the difference between yellow jackets and honeybees at the moment..: "Maybe another time…"

She seemed disappointed: "Alright…" They continued walking. "I feel like I've missed out on so much here even though it's only been a few days…"

I suppose she really did care a lot. That was good… He sighed again; he knew she really wasn't bad –maybe he shouldn't feel so angry…but the principle of it all made it linger.

She looked over at him: "What's wrong?"

He looked away and shook his head.

Everything was fine out here, but not much else was really said between them.

-o-

They made their way back to the Temple as nightfall began to truly set in. Hylia said she wanted to see it again for some reason. She felt silly and embarrassed to share why, but…

Huh? What's this? –Groose? He was sitting by the tree inside the Temple (I guess he had the same idea Hylia had tonight). He turned around hearing the door open as the two of them walked in.

Groose: "Huh? Is that…" he squinted, "Hylia? Link!" He stood up, excited to see them. Hylia walked over and began talking to him; he addressed her with a hug: "Where have you guys been? And this weekend; I've heard all about it already!" They talked further. Hylia giggled.

Some negative feelings came over Link again as he walked in and he just stood there close to the door; he was remembering how he left Zelda here all those months ago… I suppose Groose being here didn't help that, considering he helped him pull it off (it was a priming factor)… It was just like that day… And the little box she gave him before he turned around –it was in this very spot that he took it… What did it really mean?

Groose and Hylia talked further but Link wasn't paying attention to them.

Link continued just standing there thinking. He really _did_ leave Zelda back here didn't he? –did he? Zelda, that girl, his plan…to make her remember Hylia, or regain Hylia's memories…to _be_ Hylia… It might have been in this spot he really said goodbye? But…Huh, this whole Temple, that room back there currently sealing the Master Sword away; he remembered being able to peak through and see that amber cocoon Zelda sealed herself away in long ago… and that conversation he had with her again… And Impa, both young and old, on that stoop waiting for him to finish… A lot of uncomfortable memories seemed to be flowing back into Link's mind making him feel awkward.

Groose: "_Yo_, Link!" he suddenly shouted across the room to him.

Link: "Huh?" He finally snapped out of it and looked his way.

Groose: "What are ya doing over there?"

Link joined them over by the tree but remained unusually quiet as they continued talking.

Groose: "Yes, and just the other day another fruit sprouted! So I took it like you said I could and planted the seed in a far off place in the forest –I figured, ya know, since all the others are coming down from Skyloft soon it would need to be in a place they wouldn't really find, to protect it. Funny enough though, each time I plant one of these seeds weird things start happening, like as if the seeds themselves attract something _mysterious_. I've been having a hard time finding them again, besides in this Temple. Hopefully this one in the forest I can retrace though; I've got the path down in my memory _real _good!"

Though the tree and the view was beautiful under the darkening sky, to Link the air hung heavy, like thick dust in an old, abandoned library. He was feeling uncomfortable. He looked down, as if depressed, again lost in thought the whole time.

Groose: "Hey, you all right, Link?"

As Link heard his name being said the silence broke and he paid attention to them again.

Groose: "…You alright?" he asked again.

Both Groose and Hylia were looking at him: "A-Yea," he attempted to cover-up the situation, "I'm fine. I just…think I need a little fresh air, is all. Yea." He stood up, "Excuse me," and left the Temple.

Groose continued sitting there next to Hylia: "Well, that was weird. What's with him, huh?"

Hylia: "There's just been a lot of stress on him lately, with everything coming up and all." She defended him.

Groose: "_Maybe_ but, _ffeuuu_… I say he's got some nerve. I was talking about something important and all. I mean, _I_ thought it was…"

Hylia: "It is important Groose, it's just…" she now looked down and held her hands in her lap as if worried. She was remembering last night and how worked up Link had gotten over the issues.

Groose made a fist in the air: "He's not pulling something on you again is he?"

Hylia giggled: "No, Groose, it's nothing like that. I guess he just needs some space once in awhile, everyone does. He has a lot on his mind."

Groose: "So you say but too much time alone is never good. Makes things worse. And he seems like the type of guy who really sinks hard, considering everything and all. You know…? _Ahh, with ahh –_the bottle throwing and all? –Remember? He doesn't _talk_ much about stuff, so. It just rubs me the wrong way with your safety and all on the line."

Hylia: "I suppose I'll keep that in mind, but…" She smiled brightly: "Our days have been riddled with so much work lately. Much like you say yours have been?" She changed the subject.

Groose: "Yea, we got a lot of nice places built now, which might be perfect timing for the families that come down. Maybe I'll make a profit! But of course _my place_ is the best. I've got a place for little Groosetopher-Robin outside too, a tiny little house," he adorably emphasized with his hands how tiny, "with a little hole for the door."

Hylia: "Like a…'bird' house?"

Groose: "Exactly! A 'bird-house'; I guess that's what I should call it –Yea! And they're usin' it too!" He looked so proud.

Hylia giggled as he went on talking. The two of them stayed and talked for awhile longer.

-o-

Link sat outside, against the walls of the Temple looking up at the large Goddess Statue: the Isle set down currently sealing Demise and housing the TriForce. It was at most a temporary thing, he found himself thinking, as he starred at it… More memories, more faint memories popped into his mind…like when he met Zelda that day before the race all excited to show him how she wore the Goddess's clothes, holding that Harp. It all seemed so intense now, in hindsight, that whole day... It was all just making him depressed, so depressed that he found himself not really wishing to move. He felt like he could just sink into the background… Maybe he was _waiting_ to sink into the background… Maybe he was still very tired. Yea, he was definitely tired… It was so quite, so serene here… At least he could appreciate the Temple's qualities from the outside. He closed his eyes for awhile…

Why couldn't it just be like that again? Why did reality have to set in? Why now, looking back, did it seem so different then how it had then? Why did Hylia need to make things so…complicated now? Why had she done this to him? Why was he taking it so personally right now? Why should it matter so much? He had become great, even greater than her; he held the TriForce, was master of all things unending as he brought this land back from peril, yet…somehow he just felt more and more _stuck_… It felt so _over_ now… And it _was_…but…here it all still remained… He still existed like some kind of primeval residue, or at least that's how it felt right now. So empty… His origin had always been questionable, the story so inconsistent. Why should he suddenly start caring now? It was good that Zelda knew who she was though; he felt happy for her and that she _could_ move on…that she could recall Hylia, be Hylia. But…who was he? Why? …None of it was really clear…and though he had vouched to not be selfish it seemed as if he was at the moment. But was it really that bad to just want to know? Hm…maybe… He didn't want to care anymore. He threw the idea away; time to continue pressing forward.

He looked up at the Statue again, the TriForce… He couldn't lose what he had felt that day when he held it, when he fought Demise, when he felt in control and purposeful. But sometimes it was just a little hard… Besides, watching that thing was Hylia's job now, for whatever reason she might need it later on, if at all… 'If at all?' –he laughed to himself; of course she would…

He could almost see it again, how Zelda had twirled around in that pink dress, asking him his opinion about it… She seemed happy. She was giggling… He could hear it… Wait, he actually _could_ hear it. He looked around, and out came Hylia from the Temple towards him now.

She stood there smiling at him.

Link: "Done with Groose?"

Hylia: "Thankfully, yes. I…" she held her arms together in front of her as if embarrassed "I wanted to see the tree, actually… To…" She perked up again, "But it looks fine; it's looking great!"

Link: "…That's good."

Hylia: "Mhmm." She sat down next to him, noticing where his eyes seemed to be looking: "So what are you up to? You're not…thinking about _the_ _TriForce_ are you?"

He looked a little surprised; I guess he had been, yea.

Hylia: "We will figure out a plan soon, Link. Everything will be okay."

He really didn't need any more reassurance tonight though, he just… He shrugged; he didn't even know.

Hylia: "It's peaceful here…"

She was so positive. She herself was so serene, calming to be around. He decided to be happy for her and forget about everything else. Just being back in the forest was great; this really felt like 'home' to him, if ever he had felt such a thing. And he didn't even care to think as to why that was, even though there may be reasons. He didn't care anymore. He was just enjoying a good, relaxing sit now.

It really was silent, but not an eerie silent, a peaceful silent…and Hylia found it somewhat comforting to see the statue, the statue from Skyloft she was so used to seeing most of her life. It made her feel good; despite all the dispute being said about it right now, and her. Their plans suddenly seemed even better… she giggled to herself, seemingly happy.

Link looked over at her briefly to see what she was so joyous about this time. She was just staring up at the statue though. He looked back at it. …Now _he_ was starting to get an odd feeling of déjà vu. He made a face wondering why – there was nothing _at all_ familiar about any of this right now. Why now? –I don't get it.

She then giggled again, seeing him: "Why the face, Link?"

This time when he looked over at her she had one of her blue hair ribbons in her mouth, dangling down; she was sitting on her feet to keep her hair off the ground as she held the back of it up in a bunch, undoing all the ties and releasing all the trinkets. Her headdress was also off. It was interesting to see her tending to herself I suppose, since he continued to watch her.

Hylia: "Hmm?" she asked.

Soon it was all out; she placed the last ribbon into her small, velvety-red bag.

Link: "I didn't realize you kept that with you."

She passively brushed the ends of her hair with her fingers: "Hmmm… I usually don't."

She looked and sounded very comfortable, 'free' even. She looked a lot plainer/bland without the charms in her hair and bracelets, etc. – maybe less 'Goddess-like' if that makes sense. It was refreshing to see and for her to feel. The breeze was feeling a wee bit cooler though as the night began to set in.

Hylia: "It really is a lot cooler here at night compared to Lanayru… It must be because of all the trees."

Surly it was, he thought: transpiration does that.

He continued watching her.

She looked back over at him: "Hmm?" She smiled: "You missed it here too, didn't you?" She spoke so calmly –that wasn't even a question but a fact she stated.

Hylia: "I'm really glad we get to stay here… I could stay here forever…"

Link: "…You just might."

See looked at him oddly: "Don't talk like that, you make it sound pessimistic."

A smile ironically crept up onto the side of his face.

Some more time went by… They were both enjoying the silence… It was almost meditative.

-o-

She brushed her hair with her fingers some more. She was more thorough this time.

Hylia: "_Ooh_," she complained in a quite moan, picking at her hair, "Not again… Oh, no." She almost sounded like a little kid, very innocent and non-irritated-like. It hardly even broke the silence in the air.

This was an attitude Link really wasn't used to. It caught him a little off guard: "Huh?"

Hylia: "It's silly but I… I think I got a burr in my hair, from when we were walking around earlier. I…_ -Ow!_"

Link: "A burr? How did it-"

Hylia: "-I can't get it out…" she tried again anyways.

He couldn't help but worry a little, the way she spoke and now looked at him, eyes so soft and sweet. You would have to be a heartless creaton to turn her away. He couldn't just do _nothing_…

Hylia: "It's because my hair is so long now, and –it's happened before but I… Usually they are on the outside..." she reached further underneath all of her hair. "_Hmmph_…"

He looked curiously to where it might be but he could see nothing.

"_Owch_!" She nursed her finger.

Link: "You okay?"

Hylia: "Yea…"

He sat down behind her: "I…" He leaned back and forth looking, "I don't see anything."

She reached her hands back under the large bushel. He watched; she was fussing with something a few inches from her neckline on the underside of her hair.

Hylia: "Hmmm… _Owch_!" she winched this time, and whimpered: "_Hmnn_…"

Link: "Well stop picking at it then, you might hurt yourself."

She looked back at him, her finger in her mouth: "…"

Link: "Hmm?"

She looked disappointed.

Link: "Let me see it."

She looked like she was hiding something, yet clueless at the same time: "Huh?"

Link: "You're finger."

She continued looking at him.

He held out his hand: "Let me see it."

She reluctantly showed it to him. Her finger had a little cut on it. It looked puffy and pink.

He squeezed it lightly: "It's bleeding…"

She winced and tried to pull it away: "_Heey_!"

He chuckled softly: "Let me wrap it up for you."

Hylia: "It's fine."

Link: "You sure?"

She sat up, putting it back in her mouth for a time: "Mhmm."

He sat closer behind her, intending on fixing her little problem.

Link: "Alright. Let's just…get it out then…" In a reserved manner he gently gathered her hair together so he could lift it up and find the culprit lodged in the spot she seemed to be reaching at. "Umm…" He didn't really seem to know what he was doing…but he ran his fingers through her hair again and held it up, peaking his head around to see.

She shuffled a little in her seat. He had never played with her hair before… She found it interesting… She liked it.

Link: "Huh? –Did that hurt?"

He was so delicate with it… it didn't hurt at all… "No. It's okay…"

Link: "Hmm…" He continued brushing her hair around with his fingers…

She titled her head down: "_Hmnnn_…"

Link: "I think I see it…" He gently parted the hair in the middle into two tresses. He placed the bunches over her shoulders part by part until the burr was exposed. "There are two… How'd they ever get _in_ here?"

Finally she felt a few light tugs. Her head came back up with a quick wince.

Link: "I got it…" He delicately pulled at it. "I think…"

He tossed a small burr to the ground, and then tugged lightly at the other… It was a larger one. He parted the hair further… Soon they were both out. It felt better.

He showed it to her before tossing it off to the side: "No wonder why you got cut."

Hylia: "Yea…"

Link: "Well, there you go…" he brought her hair back to where it was, combing it with his fingers like he had seen her do (I guess that's how you do it?) He was trying to be polite; he was also making sure he had got them all. He felt nothing else. "Is that better?"

She started to whisper: "Yea…"

Link: "Well, alright, that's good." He kept playing with her hair, bringing it all together. He was realizing now just how silky and thick it felt, and the color... No split ends or imperfections; everything about it was attractive. She must brush it a lot… He really knew nothing about this kind of stuff at all but he could appreciate the aesthetic of it. Apparently he had an emergent thing for her hair.

She didn't argue. She seemed to be enjoying the look-over.

"It's…a lot more comfortable now…" she spoke softly. "But, you can keep brushing it if you want…" She giggled.

Link: "Huh?" He suddenly realized there was no need for him to be touching it anymore and casually let it go. He responded, attempting to cover up his mistake: "I…thought you might want to tie it back again."

She giggled: "Not tonight. I think I'll leave it alone for the night. I like it like this." She grabbed it in a bunch and put it over her shoulder, then leaned back into him, practically in his lap: "Unless you want me to tie it back again?"

He chuckled: "I don't think I mind."

She turned in towards him in order to see him: "You don't?" She pulled two blond bundles back in place down by the side of her face in front of her ears. "You don't mind?"

He was put on edge with the seemingly odd line of questioning, overly self-conscious over the fact he had just been admiring her hair earlier-had she noticed?: "Why would I mind?"

"I dunno…" she looked away with her eyes and spoke in a flirty, yet a-matter-of-fact-like voice, "I just thought that maybe you would…"

She looked over at him with some apprehension: "You…like it don't you? Do you think it looks good so long like this?"

He sat up a bit straighter: "I… Yea, it's nice –It's fine."

She softly giggled and brushed a few more locks towards her face. It was bouncy and soft and…she looked really adorable sitting there; how it framed her face and the bangs sat just on her eyebrows was specifically cute; it was the color of it next to her pale skin that was truly just perfect.. err… He realized all those thoughts he just had and looked his eyes in the other direction to keep himself from staring.

Too late, she already noticed he was staring a little, but she was feeling frisky tonight, upbeat. She wanted to poke fun at the situation –be playful.

She smiled and leaned her hands forward onto his leg. She giggled pleasantly like a mischievous sprite.

It caught his attention and he looked back at her: "What?"

Her eyes looked shut she was smiling so happily.

Link: "_What_?" he cracked a smile back.

Her eyes opened: "I was just thinking…"

Link: "Yea?"

Hylia: "We only have a few more days down here alone. Maybe we should spend the day somewhere different tomorrow? Like one more special outing before the party's over -Somewhere in the forest where all the trees open up. Someplace we can just lie down and wake up to the sun in our face without a care in the world. Nothing to hold us back!"

Link: "We can do that anytime."

She seemed taken aback by his answer. She leaned back into him and looked up at him: "…?" Her eyes were so open; she seemed very much excited at heart. Flighty in spirit perhaps.

He couldn't help but smile a little, though he was practically squinting now from being so tired.

Hylia: "Do you…promise?"

Link: "Why not? We've gone out other times haven't we?"

Hylia: "But there's still so much work to do… Plus you mentioned I might want my privacy. It's hard being all up-tight and well-mannered all the time, making sure I always give a good impression of myself. It's going to get so busy around here… I'm going to have to be more reserved and proper. I can't keep the headdress off like this…" She looked down. She looked a little sad; she said it a little sad-like. "Things won't be the same… We can't go out whenever we please nor do whatever we want."

He brushed the perfect hair from her pastel face. They held gaze for awhile.

Link: "When could we ever?" he chuckled.

His thumb ran down her cheek as his hand dropped away from her.

His eyes looked so heavy.

Link: "There are tons of things in life you can never do no matter how much you may want to do them."

She sat up with a tinge of significance in her voice: "…What is it that you want to do?"

"?... Don't ask me that. I couldn't tell you...besides," He branded a tarnished smile; "It's not up to me."

She looked worried and confused recalling his past negative attitudes: "…?" Here he was again implying he was nothing? She sat there looking at him in question, suddenly feeling over-concerned again.

That look on his face; he looked so…beat down, yet unwavering. He seemed so certain, so rigid…yet… dappled, misplaced. She could sense there was something more to it all as if he was hiding something but she didn't know what. It bothered her so much that she didn't know, causing her to fret a little more inside.

He began to shift around slightly. He seemed to want to say something but he didn't seem to want to say it to her if she kept looking at him like that.

So she looked away. She slowly turned her body, looking forward. Her bottom was on the cold ground in front of him – it felt a little colder to her now, seeing him like this lately…but the silence was still so peaceful, like a dream.

He felt the feelings like last night coming back and the next few words kind of just slid out of his mouth like iron brushing against steel; though he meant every one of them they also felt ironic, rusty, self-defeating:

Link: "Maybe you shouldn't worry so much…about being able to relax, like you were saying. I don't think you could ever give off a _poor_ impression. You are good; easy to… You have nothing to worry about. You don't need to be so uptight or self-conscious around everyone. Just be yourself. Be happy, comfortable. Do as you please. It will be fine and they will know it… And I'll be here to protect you when you need it. That will never change."

The feeling of the earth under her kept her grounded, emotions stable. It was as if he just told her he would keep her safe and liberated, allow her to always feel this way: free, happy, untroubled. He'd make sure she would always be okay. She was moved, but…he had only said this because she looked away after all… Why?

His heart was beating faster. He grew angry with himself for feeling as he did about her. He bit his lip; now there was a metallic taste in his mouth to match it all so perfectly.

She looked with her eyes to the side as if trying to see him without moving her head but of course she couldn't.

She spoke, finally finding the right words to address his comment: "Is this what you want?..."

But he said nothing more…though he felt bitter again.

They sat for a few minutes, enjoying the peace. The tension slid away again.

She was now thinking, wondering what she thought of the events to come. But it was getting late now…

Her words were calm, matching the atmosphere. It was as if she were addressing her own concerns: "It's what we make it to be…"

He seemed to know exactly what she was talking about: Fate. But maybe she'd become too optimistic to see…

She then felt his hands and the leather of those thick gauntlets against her arms. His fingers were warm and moved against her sleeves. It was strange though, as he touched her and gently rubbed down, almost solemn.

Link: "In a way…"

She turned her head. His hands stopped and his fingers gripped her a little more firmly before releasing.

He then stood up abruptly: "But often we don't know what we want it to be until it's too late."

She looked up at him. He almost looked older then he really was from the angle she sat, the darkness shading his body.

Link: "And we get caught up in the circumstances."

She stood up to see him eye to eye, as if what he said was important –like a clue to what he has been hiding.

He was squinting still. He rubbed his face with both hands – he was very tired now, too tired to show any emotion but deep vastness. It was completely unreadable. She would remain mystified…but she knew there was so much more he could say; he knew so much.

Link: "But, I'm going to bed now. I…" he rubbed his face again, "I'm tired."

Hylia: "Let's go get some rest then; it's late…" She took his hand to encourage him to walk back through the Temple with her, but he didn't come.

Link: "It's alright, go on ahead. I'd…rather not…"

She looked back at him…

He sighed to keep his demeanor in check, angry she was still here: "Nah, I just… Everything's safe, as it should be, so… I want to be alone for awhile...that's all." He sighed tiredly.

She was taken by surprised but she also knew by what he had just said tonight that he wouldn't leave her; she was more so concerned, remembering now how he was the other night… Would it be okay to leave him? Would he rest well without her? –Or was he thinking too much again?

Link: "_Really_, it's alright. _Go_."

She shouldn't push it. She was lucky she got what she had out of him tonight…

Hylia: "…Alright, just…make sure to take care of yourself…"

Link: "_Tff_; right," he breathed out and gestured semi-sarcastically as he walked off, "I'll make sure to do that."

She was a little confused – it seemed as if his attitude came from nowhere… Maybe he did need some time and some sleep but…she was thinking Groose was right: too much time might not be too good for him; it never had been but…he had never acted quite like this before either…

She had a feeling he wouldn't come to see her in the morning. But she also figured he shouldn't be alone so often either… She even considered running to his place to sleep; maybe she could get there first and surprise him but…that was probably a bad idea…(she pictured him getting angry with her again) Maybe another time… Not when he had so much on his mind, so much bothering him… Though maybe _she_ wanted to celebrate and dance around, clearly he didn't… She would check up on him tomorrow…for his own sake (whether he liked it or not…)

She went to the temple house to sleep.

Link, on the other hand, didn't really go anywhere quickly. He wandered around the forest slowly, dark visions coming and going from his mind: thunder, rainstorms; war, trickery; bloodshed, people screaming, people arguing; a flash -lights; pounding; the grass was trampled; trees falling; heavy stones broke and fell with a tumble. He walked like a zombie lost in the creeping dark. But he managed to get back to his place and bed eventually, not really remembering how. Maybe he had been there all along; maybe he was having those dreams again.

-o-

It was true though, he really fell for Zelda when she had gotten into trouble… And now, as more time had gone by, this new woman she had become: she was amazing and a lot more calm, even passive and open in attitude compared to how she used to be – she smiled a lot more. He would do a lot more for her and what she represented… He was really falling for her too, if not more so. No, he had. He fell _hard_, harboring deep feelings for her now. He never consciously admitted any of this directly to himself though – he wouldn't allow himself to. He just knew things were different, she was different and he didn't know what to think of that, the whole situation. Maybe it would have been different if they had been involved (or romantically linked) earlier; maybe he wouldn't care she was Hylia or that he had been manipulated to do so much for her –she didn't know back then (back in Skyloft before they found the Surface) either so maybe things would have been different. Maybe he wouldn't have felt so _used_. Maybe it all would have meant something else now, but…that's just not the way it _had_ been so that's just not the way it was now either.

But I think we know better.

-o-

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the longer wait on this update. Been real busy with work/college, lots of things to write, and then hurricane sandy hit and everything piled up, not to mention the holidays -It's been real chaotic! But next chapter is the one I've been working up to, the most intense to write – hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks again everyone!


	22. Chapter 14b: The Breaking Point

The next morning came and as Hylia predicted Link hadn't shown up for her.

If he needed space that was okay but this odd attitude of his had been only getting worse as the days went on; she was worried about him. He was bothered by something; it was becoming more and more obvious each day. She knew Groose, surprisingly, had been right and she couldn't let Link be alone so long or often.

As mid-day came she decided to look for him. She decided she would keep him company for awhile even if he didn't want her there, for his own sake. As she looked she thought about how to approach him and what to say. She knew she couldn't push him; she decided she would be gentle about things –after all the technique seemed to work well the past few nights... He had opened up to her in some degree.

But unknown to her, her patience and worry for him also grew. For she had always had strong feelings for him, she knew how she felt; it is what encouraged her to keep searching for him right now too.

Eventually she spotted him. He was sitting alone in the woods not too far from Lake Floria, looking down towards it. The view was beautiful from here.

**Chapter 14: (Part 2): The Breaking Point**

She pushed the brush out of the way, her feet breaking a few branches; she knew she had been heard but that was a good thing – she didn't intend to sneak up on him and scare him.

He looked back from where he sat on the ground, seeing her. He sure didn't look happy, but he didn't look sad either. He didn't have much of any expression at all initially.

Hylia: "Hello."

It was then he frowned a little, almost rolling his eyes as he looked forward again. He just wanted to be alone but she knew that.

She acted lighthearted: "What are you doing out here, Link? You haven't been here all day have you?"

He didn't respond. He remained sitting there quite lost in his own thoughts.

He ignored her. He pretended he hadn't heard her sweet voice talk to him; he felt frustrated.

She stood there realizing he had a bad reaction to her showing up. But again, she kind of expected this. She took a breath and pressed forward, remaining gentle about it. She walked over towards him:

Hylia: "Listen, I… I'm not going to say anything, and…you don't have to say anything either, I just…didn't want you to be alone."

He mumbled: "Funny thing to say, considering…"

She took a seat by him: "Hmm?"

Link: "Nothing…"

She looked over at him staring off into the distance as if irritated. He _was_ irritated –he wanted her to leave him alone. But he tried to hide it, still, from her –maybe even himself. He just felt so uptight around her; he didn't know what to think about her anymore.

They sat there for awhile. It really was a beautiful day today.

She decided to test the situation and spoke up timidly: "Are you…okay?"

He sighed and his head dropped. _Damn it all_…he thought. She was obviously just concerned and here he was being an ass. But, didn't she deserve it? Why is she here anyways?

She looked away, sad. Her voice came to a whisper and she apologized: "_I..didn't mean to…"_ As much as she wanted to talk, to rattle it all out of him, she knew it might be better not to right now.

So for longer they sat in silence watching the view.

-o-

About 20 minutes went by. The sun was very strong and bright on the water.

A flock of sea birds cackled loudly as they passed the trees above where they sat, swooping down towards the water. Hylia softly gasped.

Her distressed reaction drew Link to look at her as if instinctively responding to the situation.

She covered her mouth trying to hold back the sound as she sat upright, her eyes a little wider than usual; the birds apparently startled her.

She looked back at him; as their eyes met she looked really embarrassed. She couldn't help but giggle a little then (being scared of seabirds was funny, she thought); "I… didn't expect them to_... __hehe_," she softly giggled again, letting the stress of the event go.

Her eyes closed as the sweet little sounds echoed delicately from her. Her suppressed laughter and the way she looked away from him now, almost submissively, briefly struck him. It somehow warmed his heart; it was cute and timid. He looked away again as if he should be upset with her still but the feeling was fading again. There was just something about her that really…made him feel good.

She leaned forward a bit watching the birds as they showed up in view down by the water. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Link about it, but she was curious as to what they were up to. They landed on log down there, flapping their wings at each other. She wondered why…

He started to feel confused again but…he looked back at her. She was wearing that pink dress again… As she leaned forward he could see that she was barefoot – there was something he admired about that; it was natural and wild, it kept her intimate with the earth. His eyes couldn't help but look up from there, noticing the strap with the Hylian drapery and the decorative circular charmed belt that hung by her waist. They seemed to work against each other, cross-crossing over her waist but it was appealing… The circular charmed belt hung over the blue drapery by her backside, accenting her hips. Now he was noticing those hips and her backside: the shape rather enticing. He could easily imagine his hands holding them and how satisfying it might feel, even how she might react if he had. If this were years ago Zelda would have naturally slapped him and gave him a mouthful but now she was different, compliant and easygoing. Maybe she would blush and… It was then his own eyes widened as if in fright and he looked away, feeling rather embarrassed. He started to blush but since he was good at pushing things away now…err well, it wasn't working as quickly this time and he panicked a little. He kept thinking about it but, soon enough he did get himself to stop. It was getting harder and harder to do this now. Will power only lasts for so long without some type of give. And he _was_ lonely. That must be all it is, he convinced himself.

But he started thinking again, of old memories, of when they were kids and how often they spent time laughing together for no real reason –being stupid kids I guess... She was a Tom Boy back then; she loved playing tag with him and the other boys more than any of the other girls. Whenever she was 'it' and went after Link, in return he'd go after her – it was a fixed rule in the game, you would get a double score if you retaliated against 'the one who got you' and made you 'it' by retagging them and remaking them 'it,' but she often took it a little too seriously when it had been him retagging her. She would punch him and yell, saying he was being unfair even though she knew how the game worked. He smiled a little; it didn't much make sense now thinking back on it. But not much did… He found himself feeling sad again, lonely again…

As Hylia eventually sat back down she briefly looked over at Link; he was rubbing his face. He then looked up and away into the distance once more but he looked strange, tired maybe. She didn't know. She looked back out at the view again. At least he didn't look so angry anymore… Maybe her idea of just spending time with him so he wasn't alone was a good idea after all…

-o-

Another hour or so went by and early dinner time was approaching. Link had a few fruits with him to satisfy that so he wasn't much thinking about it. He was actually thinking about something completely unrelated… That is until a slight rumbling sound disrupted his concentration. It wasn't his stomach though, it was Hylia's.

Link looked over at her. She, as he had been, seemed fixated in thought and at something off in the distance. I wonder what it was she had to think about?

Her stomach rumbled again.

Finally he spoke to her: "Hungry?"

She looked back at him in response. She seemed a little embarrassed again but acknowledged that she was: "Yes, a little bit."

He went through his things and took out some food. He handed her an apple.

She looked at it strangely as if she shouldn't intrude.

Link: "I have plenty more… Take it," he offered it to her again.

She took it and began to eat; her bites were small and careful. He took another one out and began to eat it himself. She noticed his bites were large and gluttonous; he whipped the juice off his face as he swallowed it. He had always been like that as he ate though, ever since she could remember; the familiarity of it all made her feel nostalgic and content – it was just another peculiarity about him that made her care so much…as well as notice he was acting 'normal' again. The difference between the two of them seemed to amuse her as she watched him eat; she started to giggle.

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye as he took another bite: "Hmm?"

She shook her head, taking another small bite.

He chowed down with a loud crunch.

Hylia giggled again and Link looked over. She seemed to not be able to help it.

Link: "Is it that apples amuse you?"

Hylia: "No, _hehe_, it's…how you eat them."

Link: "But I always eat them like this."

Hylia: "I know." She giggled again, sitting there holding her half eaten apple.

It was riddled with tiny bites, he now noticed. It made him think again: She had noticed how he eats but I guess he never paid much attention to such details…and as she sat there giggling again, so relaxed and innocent he started to feel guilty. The bites were so small, and her mannerisms so kind…he supposed it was a little endearing…but he couldn't recall anything familiar about it… But did he ever notice such things before? Now he had been looking at her for awhile as he tried to remember.

She took another small bite. She noticed he was still looking at her and smiled, swallowing the juicy fruit. She took another bite, exposing the core.

Maybe there was something about not talking so much, not being overbearing that made Link more curious about her; it forced him to be more attentive. He was a curious fellow after all, good at piecing things together quickly but never when _he_ was a factor of the puzzle. There's something about 'yourself' in a situation you often don't notice, but perhaps now he was starting to be more conscious of that factor as he thought about what she had said about the apple.

He spoke with slight self-consciousness toward her: "I found some raspberries on the way here, fresh…" He opened up a bag which was filled with them, "Do you want some?"

Hylia: "Are you sure?"

Link: "Of course. I mean, you're still hungry right?"

She smiled again, starting to let down her guard; Link seemed to be acting more normal again. She reached forward to grab some without thinking and leaned on his leg. She quickly sat up, embarrassed, as if he would get mad about it.

Link: "Huh?"

She wouldn't look at him: "I didn't mean to…"

Since when did she ever care about touching him before? Had he really…come off as that much of a jerk? He sighed, unsure how to feel about himself at the moment or anything anymore as she continued to look down and away from him. Things were so different now…

Link: "It's okay, really." He touched her head as if petting it to try and assure her he meant it.

She looked up at him and they held eye contact. He looked solemn.

He tried to smile: "Come on, take some. I know you like them…"

And she smiled back.

She scooted closer to get them, sitting adjacent to him now. She looked so satisfied as she nibbled on the berries.

He was feeling down, still confused… He was mad at himself now: _How much in my life have I not noticed? How much have I missed_?… He had his fingers by his chin, leaning forward, his elbow on his knee as he sat Indian-style on the ground thinking about it.

Suddenly more giggling broke his concentration. He looked at her in question.

Hylia: "There are some…on your face," she pointed.

He wiped his mouth and joked back as if embarrassed: "Yea, well, yours too, you know." He chuckled.

She suddenly grew self-conscious and touched her face. He laughed again.

She giggled some more at the situation, her hand covered in juice as she cleaned her face now. She seemed to have had more on her face so who was she to judge? They were both laughing quietly.

She was relaxed. She didn't feel bad grabbing the last few raspberries for herself.

As she swallowed them, feeling content, she looked up at him again. He looked sad now since he stopped laughing…

She felt compelled to hug him, to try to make him laugh again…to just stay close to him… So she scooted in front of him and leaned the side of her head and shoulder against his chest – not an uncommon gesture for her.

He looked down, feeling a little sad still. He was supposed to be mad at her, mad at the principle of it all but she didn't really seem to mean it, or even realize it…did she? He sighed; he didn't' know _what_ to think. Maybe he was getting tired of thinking so much… Maybe it was him; maybe he ought to lighten up a little. I mean…she wasn't so bad… This was nice wasn't it? Maybe he liked this; maybe he did want this, so why fight it?

-o-

She stayed there quite for awhile. He put his hand around her shoulder, starting to realize her presence was comforting. The view was comforting. The whole atmosphere was relaxing as the animals chirped and scrambled about nearby as if they thought nothing of them being there, which was also uplifting…. He let his chin drop down on her head.

Hylia: "Link…"

Link: "Yea?"

She was serious: "Things will be okay, right?" Her words broke the silence of the cheery, sunny afternoon, cutting the air. "You are…okay?" But it didn't feel much intrusive now that he'd let her settle in. He was finally about to give her a real response.

His face crinkled a bit: "I guess so… I'm just not sure, but, it'll be alright… I'll get over it."

She leaned her head up trying to see him. He tilted his eyes a little to see her.

Hylia: "What is it that's wrong?"

_Goddess_, she was _so cute_ but so clueless; he shifted his gaze outward to regain composure again.

You could tell she was truly concerned, her words, her gestures, they were all heartfelt but _everything_ Hylia did generally was. She was the Goddess of all things good in the world; epic stories were told about her overwhelmingly divine demeanor that the Dragons of this age confirmed in awe. He tried to ignore it.

Hylia: "Link…?"

There were a few things he knew he could say, he knew he felt lonely and maybe a little leashed but…what would he do given the chance anyway? Maybe everyone is leashed in some way, like anyone with a wife or a family, a career they strived for, or hobby they had a passion to prefect. Was it really much different from that or any other time in his life? He refused to mention it to her. He had to think about it…

She shifted a little closer in towards him.

She found herself trying to bridge the gap between them and reach him somehow. She wanted to hug him and tell him things would be okay again but…it wasn't time yet. She needed him to tell her when it was okay.

He looked down at her fidgeting her hands a bit in front of him: "Huh?"

She seemed nervous: "I…I'm just worried about you. …You haven't been yourself lately. You're quiet and…" she hesitated. "…And you seem…" she chose her words carefully: "'distressed,' 'preoccupied'. –I know there's a lot on your mind lately, with everything, but…I can tell there's more to it than that…"

She could tell that much? -Just by him not saying anything? He was a little surprised by this.

Hylia: "And I just…" She took a breath, grabbing his leg in front of her as if upset. "Please don't shut me out… I…"

He was a little touched by her seeming fortitude on the matter. So even though he had been trying to get away from her, trying to separate himself from everything, she still held strong to him, but why? Why all this?

She didn't know what the problem with him was and by the sounds of it he still didn't want to tell her. She didn't know what she could do. She felt 'distressed' now herself…she began to take it personally… She started to feel lost, sad… _What would I do without him? What if he's not okay? What if I could never help? What if he _really is_ better off with me not bothering him? What if…_

He soon noticed her anxiety, since she grew oddly reserved: "…Does it bother you _that_ much?"

Hylia: "_Of course it does_!"

He grew alarmed by her emotion and the way she now looked up at him, as if almost scared. He couldn't help but feel responsible: "_Zelda_," he chuckled at her, "It'll be alright. I just need to figure it all out."

She remained looking at him like that as if unconvinced.

His eyebrows were askew and he smirked. She felt he actually meant it this time.

He chuckled a bit and touched the back of her head, leaning forward to hug her a little –to console her. She turned in and hugged his waist, happy to feel his head over hers.

Link: "It'll be okay," he repeated calmly. He felt as if his words came out stale as if he was lying though.

She hugged him a little tighter. He chuckled and hugged her back a bit, moving his fingers on the back of her head. It was reassuring… but ended too soon as he sat up again.

She remained leaning on his chest and he still had one arm around her shoulder like before. It was quiet again for a time, though she began to blush as thoughts ran through her head of all the things they have done together so far and how much she had enjoyed it and why. She put her bent knees up on his leg, getting even more comfortable.

He didn't let it on to her but he did notice and briefly looked as her exposed skin appeared next to the tan color of his pants. As much distain as he might feel about anything, other feelings seem to be stronger…

She spoke softly: "You said we could still do a lot of things together, even after everyone from Skyloft comes down …?"

He practically whispered as if it hurt to admit: "I did…"

Hylia: "You still…mean it, right?"

Link: "…I suppose so."

Hylia: "And you said that you'd stay with me after all this…"

Link: "…"

Hylia: "….?"

It all seemed strange to him; did Hylia take _everything_ so personally? I mean she was who she was but surely she had better things to do with her time. Or did she just need him for something else? –It had been clear, after all, that she _did_ need him in order to resituate herself back on the Surface to stay safe, secure, _fed_. It's clear that things 'conveniently' worked out so well for her in this regard too, since the end of Demise. He sighed…trying not to think of it this way again. The anger stayed subsided for now. He spoke:

Link: "You are all right now, yea? You understand the layout of the Surface, how to take care of yourself. You know how to keep safe, what to expect now…right?"

She was hit with sadness by the statements, the seemingly obvious distance he may have just implied he wanted from her.

Link: "So…what is it that you're so worried about?"

Hylia: "It's not that."

Link: "Then what is it?"

Hylia: "It's…you. You're so distant lately and I… I'm…" she felt the words getting hard to say but she forced them out: "I'm scared, scared of…loosing you –losing everything. But," She gasped a little and shook as if it was scary in itself to say: "You keep pushing me away! –And I…"

She didn't want this. A sudden feeling of helplessness and dread overcame her; she couldn't be strong like he was; she couldn't pretend to smile anymore for him, or pretend like nothing important happened in her life before the Surface or any of this responsibility. Her head dropped down. She really didn't want the attention or for him to see but she couldn't help but be upset. Though she did not cry it was obvious she felt devastated.

He grew alarmed; had he done this to her? "Zelda?"

Hylia: "I know things aren't the same," she breathed, "and I know something is wrong with you, but, you…I won't mope, I won't be pessimistic, but I… I don't want to be…alone, or to leave you alone. -I don't _want_ to forget; I don't _want_ to just move on." She looked away.

Now he felt a little taken aback by her words. Did she still think of things: _Hylia_ still…? Why? He needed to hear more.

Hylia: "But if you _do_; if you want to be alone, I… Maybe I shouldn't have come to find you; maybe I…_should_ leave you alone." She began to move as if to stand up and leave but suddenly he stopped her.

He felt guilty yet curious. He grabbed her shoulder: "Zelda, wait, I… _What_?"

She looked back up at him.

He looked rather interested to hear her go on.

But she wouldn't; she had said too much already. So she stayed still and quiet, being obedient.

Link: "What do you mean? –I…" He shrugged, confused even further.

She remained quiet, looking so small there.

Maybe now Link knew what it felt like to be shunned and respected her earlier persistence.

He looked away as if it was hard to say; he felt as if he should try and explain himself to get her to stay, to talk again, as if he had wronged her. Somehow her presence was overwhelming like that.

Link: "…It's true, I _try_ to forget, I try to move on; I tell myself it's not a big deal and that I…_want_ such a life, but… I just don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore. And I try to figure it out, try to understand what it is I need to do –_want_ to do –_should_ do. But it's difficult to process…" He looked back at her with some distain, looking upset, "And so much as changed…"

The way he looked at her, she thought…he obviously wasn't okay and that is what bothered her so deeply. She just wanted him to be happy, with all her heart she did but he wasn't and she didn't think he would ever be at this point. She felt so worthless and empty; all she wanted was to be with him and to go back to the way things were when they were happy and laughing but now he seemed to want nothing to do with her… He was not okay, so she was not okay. She didn't want to lose him, not like this, not because of her, not because of Hylia.

Hylia: "Some things stay the same though, right?"

He looked back at her sadly as if his answer would upset her: "…I don't know…. But you're safe. It's going to be alright for you. I promised you that didn't I?" -And it's true he did, he had to…

She started to look troubled again as his words again seemed to push her away despite their close proximity.

Link: "Are you okay?"

She remained quiet. This wasn't supposed to be about her; she was supposed to be here to help him. But she internally panicked realizing Link was trying to distance himself from her emotionally. She couldn't help it. She looked pale as anxiety clouded her mind.

He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward a bit to emphasize: "Are you okay?" He looked concerned and she knew he was.

Maybe part of him felt better helping others and ignoring his own problems, so he _was_ sincere, and because he _couldn't_ let go of the past or Zelda (no matter how much he tried) he really did care about the girl that sat in front of him now and what she might have to say.

There was a unique gentleness to how he grabbed her and asked her and looked at her right now… It made her feel vulnerable, at fault, reminiscent; it was a familiar warmth, familiar glow as hope struck dim. She was scared, upset and everything about him felt safe; he was reassuring in deep ways she couldn't ever understand: even way back when they were little, growing up together he was always there for her in some odd, reliable way…and again now, in different yet similar ways as Hylia's Hero, her savior and protector he was there. Maybe the problems were different back then but it was still the same. She had always felt strongly about him, a need for him, and a desire as the years went by. She felt like a child again and selfish; she felt like a women desperate to ease her yearnings. She needed him in so many ways; she needed this feeling to never go away; she couldn't handle the idea of him not being there.

She broke apart at that point and leaned forward into him, squeezing him tightly, as if he might disappear: "I'm not okay, I'm not!"

The words resonated through his head, echoed: _I'm not okay, I'm not!_ They were true for him too but he never allowed such words to be in his mind before as he tried to stay strong –in fact he had been telling himself the opposite. Hearing it was like a slap in the face; it was true –_this_ was reality. He really wasn't okay either, he finally admitted to himself. He hugged her back just as tightly as he realized how true it all was for him too. Somehow, for just a second, it made him feel less lonely.

As she felt him hold her so tightly and his breathing change she really knew things had gotten bad. Link's internal misery began to show itself. What had happened? What was bothering him so much?

She barley audibly spoke out: "…I need you."

He had been so stupid to think he could do this on his own; maybe, he briefly thought, he needed her too, but that was harder for him to process since he felt so betrayed. He pulled back from her again.

As they both calmed down, their hold on each other loosened a little. Her hand still gripped his shirt at the shoulder, and he remained holding her shoulders with his arms wrapped around her.

She didn't want to forget? –Why? What did he do? Was this his fault? How did he go wrong? What did she want him to think? He was so confused… He was decent enough to admit mistakes. He faltered.

She could tell he was upset and thinking in a frenzied fashion to himself again. He looked alarmed but his expression grew sad as he drew blanks; he let out a breath. She stayed calm. It was very surprising to her to see him like this again...he never really let her know when things got to him like this…but maybe it was progress. He was reaching out to her.

She wanted him to know she was there for him. She moved the hand that gripped his shirt up to his face. She was surprised to find it took only that to get him to react; she felt him press his face against hers back in an embrace.

Everything about her felt so open and accepting. He did need comfort. She worked Hylia's charm and his thoughts ceased momentarily. He wanted the pain of everything to just go away and was sensitive to her warmth beside him suddenly. He missed Zelda so much.

She leaned in to hug him again. He seemed to not want to let go of her, but she very much liked it.

She had visions of them back in Eldin at the Hot Springs where things gotten like this before: so close to them -_eek_ -her heart beat faster. She had pushed him away so often but this time it would be different. She scooted even closer almost in his lap. It felt so good to be so close to him like this again; to have him hold her as if he needed to. She was relaxed this time, ready for anything. She wanted to kiss him, for it to really happen, but she was still scared. She was even more scared though that this might be her last chance.

Eventually he did let go, but she gripped his shoulder again to stay close. He didn't fight it. It felt good. She smelled nice.

He dropped his free arm. His thoughts about her hips came back from nowhere and he started to feel flushed, overwhelmed with an urge to touch them but he insisted not to. She moved in closer, nuzzling her face against his again.

He agreed with the feeling and nuzzled her back lovingly, focusing his free hand on hers; he took her hand off his shoulder and held it strongly within his own. Her hand was little inside his.

She squeezed it back tightly and let out a soft moan by his ear which only encouraged him more; never had he showed this much fervor toward her before. His warm breathe so close to her neck sent a chill up her spine. She could feel his chest breathing heavy as he nuzzled against her more personally.

He felt his heart racing and had more inclinations. So much had been pent up and her scent was so familiar. He was so close to kissing her neck, her ear, and almost did; he wasn't sure he should. He fought it off again despite how hard it was getting to do so.

He let go of her hand and sat up to catch a breath and come back to reality, but she leaned in. She grabbed his shirt again and kept close, the side if her forehead falling back against the side of his face a little clumsily. She was holding onto him strongly.

She was so opt to stay close; he somehow found it funny this time and let out a chuckle.

She could _feel_ him smile and his breathe was so close to her; it warmed her lips. She laughed then too out of true embarrassment, as if she had done something wrong.

But he could feel it too, her breathe, even her embarrassment as she relaxed a bit and their foreheads touched. He didn't want to move but her demeanor elicited he should. He liked the fact he had control of her at the moment, as wrong as that may be. He brought his nose back down to hers as if were a daring thing to do.

She lightly nestled in next to him; he nestled in a little closer.

She whispered: "_Link..._"

He could feel her breathe on his chin, so warm and tempting. He leaned down a little unable to stop testing his luck. He couldn't deny her sweet voice saying his name even after everything.

She felt his breathe mixing with hers. She was mortified but so eager.

He felt her tense up then as if afraid but she also wasn't resisting; she flowed into him. He kept himself close, almost able to taste it; it was clear she would let him…and…he…he wanted to…

He was well aware of his own feelings of sexual tension at this point as his fingers felt goose bumps on her knee, where he now realized his hand had fallen to. The things he could do to her right now…

It was all too much. He opened his eyes and brought himself away -What would he have done if he went through with it: he wouldn't have been able to stand. But why? -Why all this? Why would she…?

Everything came rushing into his head again. He sat up, angry with himself and everything. I bet this is exactly what she wants, exactly what would be best for him to do in her perspective. Incentive? Trying to draw him back in… He suddenly wanted no part of it.

She opened her eyes, surprised by the situation –it had been so close; why was he moving away? She was blushing too hard to really think, still frozen. She felt like she had been jerked awake from a great dream.

She looked up at him. She looked so innocent, so naïve, so sweet, bitterly so as the light from in-between the trees struck her face.

He, on the other hand, looked mad again, briefly gritting his teeth and squeezing his nails into his knee to direct physical sensation elsewhere.

Link: "I can't do this," he mumbled, "I don't _want_ to play pretend anymore."

_Huh_? –she thought, still trying to wake up.

Link: "What _is it_ that you want?" He sounded resentful.

Hylia: "What?"

Link: "No I won't –Why? Is it so you can repay me? 'Make it all better' -No. It's a lie, _all of it_. A grand play." He sounded a little bewildered.

Hylia: "_What_ is?

He began pushing her away, wishing to stand up and distance himself from her again.

"I don't want this. Not _this_…whatever '_this'_ is…" he gestured, standing up, recalling all the ways Hylia had manipulated him, used him, particularly in the past few days. "I don't need it. I'll do what's right regardless."

She felt embarrassed, ashamed considering the position he had just had her in; she would have let him do anything to her, she _wanted_ him to... She blushed heavily; she got offended and her red face was becoming resentment. She stood up to confront him. Maybe she had been wrong about him. He was suddenly coming off as a jerk to her.

Hylia: "_What's_ _your problem_?"

-o-

He paced out into another, less serine, part of the forest. He was visibly stressed.

Hylia: "What is it?

He didn't answer. He looked confused again.

Hylia: "…_Link_?"

She blushed again heavily rethinking about the situation but as he looked at her again and spoke-

Link: "Really, I…" he shrugged and sighed oddly.

-it infuriated her even more. She made a face, an irritated grimace.

Hylia: "What _is it_?"

Link: "Don't act stupid, you're better than that and so am I." He darted his eyes angrily at her, "I chose to do this on my own in the end; I chose! Even if I may regret it in ways I still chose and I would choose it again even _if_ you hadn't have coerced me to. And I'll deal with the consequences; I'll deal with it on my own terms, I don't need you trying to…just…" he clutched frustrated fists in front of him with a groan.

Hylia: "Trying to what? _Help_ you? _Be here_ for you?

Link: "_'Justify'_ it for me…? Just back off."

_Justify? _–is that really what he thought she was doing, getting so close to him just now? As if sexual favors would buy him off? How _dare_ he imply she was like that; he was such an egotistical ass. Hylia felt absolutely humiliated. She grew livid and defiant: "Stop being so foolish!"

He looked back at her coldly as if he wanted to say something but he didn't: "Just give me the space." He knew if he went on he would say things he might regret.

She reacted negatively, refusing: "I won't, why should I? So you can _run_ from your problems instead like you've been trying to do lately?"

He was insulted: "So I'm not just a fool but a _coward_ now too, huh? What else am I? -_A_ _sap_?" He swiped his hand in the air, "The Gods damn it: my existence; this _whole _place," he held out his arms then dropped them. "I shouldn't be here! …I can feel it already, the darkness, just watching, lingering, just _waiting_ to pounce on these people as they come down, just waiting for the right moment… So _pathetic_ of me, to be soft, to give a damn. But it's all on me."

Hylia: "Yea, you and your _bleeding heart_," she emphasized sarcastically. "Because it's all on _you_… What about those people, what about all those people that died during the Wars so long ago?! How dare you be so self-centered."

Link: "And what about all the people that are _going to die_ because of _new wars_. Also because of _you,_ I might add. -All in _your_ name; what _you_ represent. _All of them_."

Everything within Hylia's memories, the goddess's being, was upset and enraged with such an accusation: "You think I _want_ people to suffer? You think I _wanted this_? I don't care if I suffer, but them, I…" she held her chest. "They can't. And you, I don't even want you to suff-"

He lashed out: "-_Don't talk about me_! –Don't even_ mention _me…" He paced briefly before turning back to her, "All of them, all of those people past and present, even you; I don't even know why I care –sometimes maybe I don't. But I have to hold on. I _have to_ believe in something greater then all this."

They were now arguing heatedly with lots of hand motions and gestures.

She retaliated: "Then why don't you just _leave_!"

Link: "You know I _can't_ just_ leave_! I've got _a job to do_ and I can't just abandon it or _you_ like that!"

Hylia: "_Why not_?"

He stuttered a bit with his hands in the air as if in disbelief of her stupidity: "You _know I can't_. This isn't something I can just _walk away_ from! I have an obligation!"

Hylia: "-To _what_?" she interrupted.

He sighed heavily with frustration, digging his fingertips into his forehead.

Hylia: "_To what?!"_

Link: "To _everything_? –Hylia, the Surface, the others, the future. I have no choice! I brought back the TriForce. I'm kind of _locked_ _into_ this thing now."

She briefly paced; she was so offended and emotionally hurt. She swung her face back at him in response: "You're _not. _I can handle it. You're _fired_ then, _alright_? –I don't _need_ _you_ anymore –you're free… _so just leave then_!"

Link: "_I can't._"

Hylia: "-_Get out of here_!"

Link: "I_ can't!_ I can't just _leave_, and you _know_ that!"

Hylia: "_Do I_? You clearly don't want to _be here_ anymore!"

Link: "That's not it."

Hylia: "Than what is it? You clearly don't _care_ anymore –_you clearly don't give a damn_!"

He stepped forward: "_That's not true!"_

She folded her arms and made a bitter face as if demanding a good response. Even Link was a little surprised by his sudden rashness considering everything he had just been saying.

He looked away briefly: "…I _do _care. I _do _want to help, it's just…so hard." He made a fist and slightly trembled in anger thinking of his reasons. "Hard when I realize…everything."

Hylia: "_I _don't_ believe it_! How is it 'hard'? –These are our _friends_ –_These are our people_!"

Link: "'_Our'_ people? You mean _your _people." His eyes grew cold and he stepped back, showing distance. "It may be true that you have done a lot, gone through a lot, and I won't downplay that, _but so have I_. I have every right to complain a little. I've had to make _a lot of decisions, fight a lot of difficulties _to get to where we _both are_ now. If it wasn't for that you wouldn't have the gall, the _ability_ to even stand here right now and throw it all back in my face."

She was still furious but her wall was cracking. She was unsure of what he meant but remained standing there tall, arms folded, stubborn.

"–In my face," he began to walk around, "constantly back in my face." He shook his head.

Hylia: "…Then go. I told you you could go."

Link: "It's more complicated than that."

Hylia: "How is it more complicated? You've done everything you need to do. I can mange on my own from here. Like you said, I know the layout of the land; I've got nothing to worry about anymore. I'll watch over the Surface, I'll watch over the Temple and the TriForce –I'll-"

Link: "-_You'll what_? Conjure up a whole new race on your own? -Get those people all down here on your own? Sure, you _might _manage but that's not something I'm willing to risk, not after all this."

She took a few steps closer to him with superiority in her tone: "And why does it matter to _you_?"

He cocked an attitude: "_You're_ _no _goddess_ anymore, 'Your Grace_.' You _can't _do this on your own."

She scowled at him: "You want nothing _to do_ with this anymore, _or me_. So what _good is it_ for you to stay, you _ungrateful_ _bastard_. There are always others –a lot of others up there who at least _understand_ _what it's_ _like_ to have a family, to have something to _lose_."

He looked shocked that she played that card, and then grimaced as if irate, still holding back a lot.

She spoke with emphasized sarcasm: "I suppose I understand, I mean I've put you through a lot, right? Always being there for you when we were little; always checking up on you, always worrying, always making sure you were never really alone despite that maybe you _should_ have been. Go ahead," she mocked him, "Throw it all inmy face then. _Do it_!"

That stung: not just what she said and how naive it really was but also the way she said it. He looked back at her, angry still but also upset.

She continued: "Even though I've had it just as hard, getting chained up and dragged around, pulled by my hair and feet, groped by monsters. I was forced to endure and recall things that _still_ lead me to the brink of lunacy. I was sealed away for millennia –It really does something to your mind, your body, your _bones_, you know? –Or maybe you didn't even _realize_ how I needed to recover and how Ghirahim took full advantage of that situation. _Oh_, and if _that _wasn't bad enough_ I had my essence thrust into the very depths of madness and demise as he sucked away at my mortal soul and form. _It was dark and painful. _I almost died too you know_, or don't you remember?"

Link focused his eyes on her sternly: "Don't you _dare_ speak to me in such a tone. You have _no_ right. I was in _just as much_ danger but I pulled us _both_ out of it."

Hylia: "At least you _knew_ what was going on and had some kind of _control_ of the situation. You think any of this has been easy for me? I had nothing! –_nothing_!" A tear ran down her angry face: "I _never_ did. It was all taken from me too! –_Everything_! …And I still don't know why! I can't remember the end of the story; I probably _never will_ either, cursed Goddess." She stomped her foot, walking a few steps away, her back to him now as she wiped her face dry.

They were both calm for a moment but that wouldn't last long.

She composed herself: "At least you had a choice… At least you could have walked away. You could have ended this awhile ago."

Link: "…I never had a choice, Zelda. Maybe I am an ungrateful bastard, maybe I am a fool, but I'm not heartless…" She heard him let out a deep breath: "…I…couldn't let them… him…"

She suddenly recalled how upset he had been the past week and few nights especially about making the right decisions… She knew there had to be more to this: "Then maybe you should explain to me why you _stay._"

Link: "Those are my friends up there, sure –maybe anyways. What _is _a friend anyway? –Like you said I don't even know what it's like to lose something, do I? -or _don't_ I? …."

Her arms were still folded and she held up her chin with distain, waiting: "…."

Link: "…"

Hylia: "…..?" She noticed he was suddenly very quiet and started to get a bad feeling about it. She turned around slowly to look at him again.

He stood there with his head down; one of his hands hung by his side, the fingers looking to make a fist, while the other hand held clenching his forehead, covering his eyes from her view.

She unfolded her arms little; that bad feeling was creeping up her spine.

Link: "I care; I really do, but you…_tts_," he shook his head and looked at her furiously.

She stood her ground, tightening up her arms again.

He spoke eerily calmly, like a darkness covered his eyes: "…You think I don't know what it's like to lose something? -Yet you know that I have. I have lost _everything_, that is, until you realize that I had nothing to begin with at all…"

She felt the chill then and got goose bumps: "What…do you mean?"

He let out a vague chuckle and smirked painfully: "…I never had anything. I thought I was making decisions, doing the right thing, but I was being manipulated all along. Or was I? …In the beginning I was…but I realized that I have always believed in optimism and the greater good –seeing the greatness one finds in dismay…but Hylia just had to go and try to ensure I would do 'the right thing,' with you. But you _know all this_."

She approached him, taking it personally: "What do you mean _I 'know all this_?'"

They both grew expressive again:

Link: "_You know all of this –everything_! _You have to_ since you kept apologizing for it! _I can't take it anymore! There's only so much one person can endure!"_

She continued to look at him with an attitude; her eyes expressed that she was judging him. She didn't know what he was talking about still so she couldn't respond with words.

Link: "You tell me you have it so bad, trying to remember things; Hylia has trouble recalling all the events of her existence. That's just _too bad_, isn't it? -_Really_…but you can move on. Even your father and your normal life will return to you, at least partially, since he seems to have become a big part of this thing now by what he's found –being this '_Sage'_ and all, _whatever the hell that means now_! –Probably more work for _me_!"

She stepped forward and pointed her finger at him, poking him once, then twice in the chest to piss him off as she yelled back: "Yes _you_,*poke* because this is _aaall about_ _you_ *poke*–How _dare you_ act so arrogant, co conceited!"

*S_lap_* He slapped her hand away from him.

She scowled back: "I thought you were better than that…"

He glared back: "And I thought the same of you."

She pushed him: "_How _dare_ you_!"

He started to fume, resisting the stronger-than-ever-urge to push her back.

Hylia: "How _dare you_ say I'm _conceited_! Hylia destroyed herself to _ensure_ the safety of her people, _the good of the world_! She threw away_ everything _for_ everyone _down here_!_" She got up close to him again: "_For you even_!"

She seemed ready to push him again but this time he grabbed her arms before she did; it took her completely by surprise.

Link: "And _I'm_ arrogant?…"

He threw her wrists away from him.

She began screaming under her breath.

Link: "I _know_ you dragged me into this, I know _somehow_ Hylia did…otherwise I wouldn't exist, I wouldn't even be here. But there's no use thinking about it anymore, or fighting against it anymore; I've done enough of that. Everything's done. You _got_ what you wanted *poke*" This time he tapped his finger at her chest to spite her. "_Tph_!" He pulled is hand away in disgust. That poke really got her attention and she settled down a bit to listen.

He walked around briefly: "Now I might as well die/disappear/_whatever_."

He was standing in front of her again: "…You're right…I'm _not_ needed anymore, and I don't even care –why should I? –'_Why should I'_ is the running theme I've been facing! –_Why_?" He began to yell louder and get angrier then she had ever seen him be before in all her life: "_Why_?!" –so much so that it actually began to scare her.

He was fired up: "Why _should I_ give a damn? Why did I ever?! _Why_?! Was it because of my circumstances that you were conveniently there? Did I _ever_ have a choice?... Yea I did, I did, but I have no idea why I decided to keep at it –probably because we were already half-way there. I can't just _stop_ now can I? That goes against everything _I thought_ I believed in before all this happened but now I don't even know if I ever had my own choices for believing what I ever believed in!" He snapped his head at her: "And you think _you're_ confused! You think _you're_ the one that has it so bad?!"

She actually took a step back as he began to tower over her (figuratively).

Link: "I don't think I ever had anything that was truly mine. At least I originally thought my own _ideas_ were mine but I don't even know _that_ anymore! How long has this been going on?-my _whole life!_ I don't know what I believe or why –or that I even should! I wanted to do the right thing, be the good guy, and no _not _because I wanted a damned thing out of it, not because I wanted to prove anything to anybody –except maybe to myself! I carried on to maybe even create my own true identity at that time, to find out who I _really _was in all this, and I have, though it's all getting very confusing again!" He threw up his hands and growled under his breath, pacing.

Link: "And what's worse is that you don't even notice because you're in your own little world now. But I don't give a damn anymore –like you said there are plenty of other people that can help you out now. –_Good_! -_Finally_! I'm tired of being _manipulated_ by you!"

She stepped forward and appeared to be reaching out to him, perhaps touched and awakened by his words; she never realized any of this before: "But, Link, I-"

Link: "-As much as I did this for everyone up there, for all of my '_friends_,' I've done it more so for myself. I had to. I wanted to. But that _exact_ reason I still struggle with other than it's what I consider '_right' –_however that definition still teeters, kinda the same way it's teetering up in _there_ [in Skyloft] right now. I at least understand _every-one-of-them_. They're all _struggling_, struggling to figure out what's right and what's wrong and where they stand –with their families, with their friends, with themselves. And it's all because of everyone else that they might make the wrong decisions –people don't want to abandon their families and their friends _even if _it's the wrong thing for them _personally _or morally. But at least I do have _that _freedom, right?" He looked at her even more coldly, referencing her earlier comments "–No one, no one to burden me from making the right decision I feel in my heart. No one to hold me back because I _have_ no one, right?"

She attempted to reach out again, regretting saying that to him: "Link-"

Link: "-_No_, I'm _done_! I'm doing what needs to be done because of me, because I know it's the right thing to do, not for you, not for them, even if it might look like it." He mumbled aloud: "Though even now I wonder how much I'm trying to convince _myself_ these things… Maybe this even isn't what's true…" He stood there, as if thinking many thoughts.

She somewhat timidly spoke again but kept her hands to herself; she was almost ashamed of herself: "I know that you care. I know that you have a good heart. It's just who you _are_, and… And that's-"

Link: "-I don't want to hear it."

Hylia: "But, I -There are things you still don't realize, that I-"

He looked at her very sternly still, piercingly.

She was intimidated. She looked back at him unsure if it was the right thing to speak.

He spoke impatiently: "Fine. …_What_? –What is it?"

She was thinking of _how _to say it…

Link: "…."

Hylia: "Link, I…I never, I mean, I…"

Link: "…Say it. Just _say it_, already; spit it out."

Hylia: "I never meant to manipulate you –I mean she manipulated me too then, the circumstances..."

He looked exceeding frustrated.

Hylia: "I don't know a lot of the reasons I thought the things I thought before all this happened either. Even the things about the Surface I used to wish to see, and my father having all those books; it all seems so carefully laid out and coincidental –_too_ coincidental to actually be coincidence…"

Link: "Hylia gave herself great things to hold onto so the transition would be easier. She set it all up."

Hylia: "But why would she set herself up? Why…" It didn't make sense to her. She thought about all her own feelings and curiosities now, since before they left Skyloft or anything had been set into motion. She never asked herself 'why' she had felt that way before, about Link, about the Surface, about her father, about anything. She didn't know…

Hylia: "What about…"

She had remembered so much since becoming Hylia yet at the same time…it seemed like the stuff she really needed to know right now wasn't there… All she could focus on was the emptiness unfulfilled so far… All the other important memories came back so there had to be a way to retrieve these too…

Suddenly something did hit her though, a single thought:

Hylia: "Link…what was it exactly you thought you believed before all this that turned out so untrue? I just don't understand what you're taking so personally…" –She really had no idea.

The way he looked back at her was hard to describe; was she really this stupid? Was she doing this on purpose?: "_Fuck_ _y_–rr!" he growled, making himself _not_ finish that statement -something inside him rationed him to not be so rude/mean to her still. He was so mad at the question it jumbled his head; his mind actually went blank. He gritted his teeth together and for a moment began to feel as if he was going insane.

She realized that must have been a bad question and tried to change the format of the topic. She needed to think for a moment…but it came to her soon; she never did ask him about it –now might be as good a time as ever so…here goes nothing: "So when the Gate of Time was reopened... When I had to seal myself away… Why did you take so long to leave, to come back after that?"

He wasn't answering. He was breathing a little heavy trying to recover his faculties.

Hylia: "I heard about how you stayed behind, in the Temple… Why?...And, the other day, you still, you didn't want to be in there… Why?"

He was unsuccessful: "I don't know! _I don't know_! I told you I don't know anymore!"

She regained some of her spunk: "But you _do_ know! Why won't you tell me? What is it about that place?"

Link: "Stop it!"

"_Tell me_!" she yelled back, getting in his face again.

Link: "No, the Gods damn it, _no_! I told you I'm _done_ with this! I'm done!"

He started to turn away but she grabbed his shoulder to stop him: "_Fine_, but one last thing, one final thing, please, just tell me! Please!"

He didn't want to talk to her, to say anything. In his mind she knew damned well this whole time about how Hylia had manipulated him to complete the tasks she needed him to; she had said it to him that day she sealed herself away, she had apologized for it. (I wish our lives could stay the same but… "_I…used you… I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry…"_) –To verbalize it for her now, why he fought for her and why he was so upset, to do so might be like admitting defeat and submitting again; he refused. He wanted to maintain at least _some_ sense of dignity. He pushed her gently out of his way and walked swiftly out of the forest, out into a large grass field.

She followed close behind, pretty much running to keep up with him: "Link, please! Wait!"

-o-

From out here in the open you could tell the day was almost through – night would be here in a few more hours. The breeze was light and it was a little humid, but otherwise a lovely day.

As he pushed forward Link inadvertently stepped on a pure white flower, crushing it. The white ones were rare here; usually they were all yellow or vanilla. It made him stop; he realized he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing now, to the things he felt really mattered. Normally he would always make sure not to do such a thing as that… His heart sank. Maybe he was being irresponsible. He had become more disciplined then this. He needed to calm down.

She caught up: "Link, please…I…"

He turned around –I'm not sure if he was madder at her or at himself for being so careless, but he growled: "What?"

Hylia: "Please tell me, _please_," she practically begged.

He just looked at her.

"Please," she continued, "Really, I don't understand and I'm sorry, _I really am_, but _please_ tell me; _please_ _make me understand_," she pleaded starting to sound desperate.

Link: "…"

Hylia: "Look at me, really, look at my face; do I look like I'm trying to pull something? -Really, please, I don't –I'm not." She seemed upset.

Well, looking at her face he had to say she did look pretty naïve, though he couldn't help but interpret it as stupid considering the resentment he felt at the moment.

He said nothing, but looked away. He turned from her and kneeled to see the flower he had crushed as if it would feel achingly bittersweet…but as he touched it now he realized it was still okay –bent but not broken. And there had been a second white bloom he hadn't noticed (or crushed) right beside it. Though it wasn't much, a feeling of soft relief entered his mind and he didn't feel as upset with himself anymore. Maybe it was some kind of sign.

She peaked around to try and see what he was doing but couldn't: "…Link?"

He continued kneeling there, looking out into the distance. If it was a sign he didn't know of what. He tried to think… He was thwarted. His chest tightened with sadness, disappointment, frustration. He took a breath. He couldn't believe things had felt this bad…

Hylia: "…_Link_?"

He took his time finally standing once more, facing her again. He looked at her briefly but then away again as if it was hard to do.

Hylia: "I…"

He began walking away again, slowly this time. Hylia easily kept up. He stopped only a few yards away into the somewhat taller grasses. She watched as a dandelion puff passed gently between them on the air.

-o-

Hylia: "Link?"

Link: "_What_?" he angrily shot back at her once more from nowhere.

He was clearly still unstable and would continue to put up a fight but so would she; she wouldn't let him keep her in the dark anymore: "Tell me."

Link: "_Tell you what_?" He was unsure of exactly what she was continuing to pester him about after what happened with the flower. His mind had again shot off in many different directions since they took off from the forest and he was unable to place anything right now.

Hylia: "Why do you dislike the Temple so much? What happened in there that day?"

He looked at her.

Hylia: "-And don't tell me I know, because I don't! _Please_…" She still looked desperate and 'stupid.' "Really, I don't…" and now sad. She looked down briefly, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

He sighed: "…Zelda… What _hasn't_ happened in there? –_Really_."

Hylia: "At least one thing I don't know about."

He chuckled softly to himself, making that half-smirk. It was an indication to her she said the right thing –he was starting to guard himself again and hide something. She gained some confidence.

Hylia: "At least one thing happened that I couldn't see because I was sealed away." She took a step closer to him. "It was that day. But what was it? And why do you want no one to know about it so badly?"

Link: "Impa knew. She was there."

She remembered Groose hinting that Impa had been there, yes…

Hylia: "So what was it? What did she say?"

Link: "Nothing. She didn't' say a thing back then."

Hylia: "Then…what happened?"

He sounded slightly reminiscent: "A lot of things happened in that Temple. A lot of things, a lot of people…"

Hylia: "A lot of people what?"

He looked at her and pointed to her purple wristband (she had taken to wearing at least the one all the time): "She wore that bracelet of yours the whole time, you know. I noticed it that same day I realized what exactly that strange crystal was behind the sealed doors, because then I knew it was you… I just wish I knew about her a little sooner, before I made myself look like a fool…" He smirked again, looking away.

She held onto the bracelet, remembering Impa again.

Link: "The way she looked at me when I returned; sitting there on those steps, after…" he sighed, "It was as if she felt sorry for me, as if she knew… Then of course that's when I noticed her playing with that bracelet on her wrist. I stepped closer to her to figure out what she was showing me; she asked if it looked familiar. Soon enough it clicked and she smiled, telling me "That we all must make sacrifices." –Damn it, that women. And I thought it stung more when she ridiculed me for being late, but no; that _smile_ she gave me was worse… "You'll see," she said, trying to explain to me how she got your bracelet without actually saying it bluntly. She was trying to tell me I would succeed and to have faith in myself and what I found that day… or lost maybe…because I would find something greater. "Press on."

He took a few moments to continue: "Then I watched you give her the bracelet, since she said she wouldn't come back through the gate with us. I already knew why; maybe I was the only one… Then of course she gave it right back to you as she…" He took a breath; obviously this was hard to talk about. "It was all pretty bizarre. But I realized as you got your bracelet back what she meant about sacrifices."

Her whole life she gave for Hylia. Impa had watched him say goodbye to her that day; she listened as Hylia apologized to Link and sealed herself away; she also witnessed Link come out and take his time dealing with the situation –he had broke down completely inside and out becoming a wretched mess. That itself was too much, too embarrassing even for him to want to recall, but Impa knew. It was heart retching. She saw him 'die' that day before returning to his own time. He had been betrayed. He had lost Zelda and his whole ego; he had been manipulated all his life and now all his feelings, everything he strived for, the reason he fought so hard to just see her again…the reason she apologized… His whole life had been created for her, for Hylia. He may suffer the same fate as Impa but Link had a choice besides 'to serve Hylia.' As he stood there with the true master sword in his hands, he chose to do the right thing because he knew in his heart it _was _the best thing to do, despite himself and everything else, even the gods. He had to discover who he really was and what one greater than any god could become to end their grand scale spout, which enabled him to piece together the TriForce and save everyone. With great sorrow and loss he did this knowing it would cost him the rest of his life too, even if he succeeded.

Link: "What I meant earlier was that a lot of things, a lot of people _died_ in that Temple… I regret not talking to her about it…and what she knew would happen before she did. But I didn't know until…it was too late, obviously."

Link still couldn't talk about it directly? But Impa had seen it and from what Hylia _could_ gather it apparently was brutal. Hylia became sad herself, maybe not fully realizing that fact before –that Impa spent her _whole life _helping her out…it momentarily shocked her and she felt even more responsible and upset. Maybe she was starting to see why Link was so angry with her; though she was this great goddess she realized she was still so naïf. Link was still embarrassed to talk about that day though, whatever did happen. Hylia could piece together a few things though by what he told her: perhaps he felt like he had 'died' somehow? –he came out different and upset: was this his 'sacrifice?' And the fact that Impa spent her whole life protecting her… Link, according to his complaints all today, apparently felt like it might have been the same for him –his whole life was a setup in order to serve Hylia? -Is this what he was getting at? -_A whole life_ (the idea struck her again); is this why he hinted that he felt like he didn't need to exist anymore, because his job was done? Some guilt entered into the picture. Though her whole life was also worth mentioning too wasn't it? (Zelda too had been manipulated and forced to play her role as Hylia). This was getting confusing; no wonder why Link was confused.

The more she thought about it, the more upset she became (and confused).

Hylia: "I…don't know… Too many bad memories is it? Too many bad things happened in there then?"

Link looked back at her a little mad; he thought maybe it all went over her head: "_Yea, sure_, I guess you could say that then. I lost everything I knew in there, and not just on that day you keep asking me about, but so many other days too. Even Groose came out different but, I guess that wasn't all so bad," he mumbled, "He needed a change…but us? I never thought…"

She gently prodded: "…Never thought what?"

Link: "I doesn't matter. I just told you, I don't know what to think anymore about anything. Maybe I'd be better off getting away from here, or staying in Skyloft but what would that accomplish? –Nothing. So I guess I'm stuck waiting it out. –A whole life, done with like that."

She walked closer to him: "Done with?"

He smirked: "Something like that… Though what is a life really anyways? And I can't say I'm unhappy with the things I got to see, got to experience as terrible as that may be to say. But I still feel resentment." His eyes turned dark briefly: "I think I deserve at least that right."

Hylia: "Resentment towards what?"

He turned away: "…I could say fate or I could blame Demise or you but ultimately…I still don't know. Nor do I feel like I should blame anyone else for my own thoughts or feelings though. Only I am to blame for those things, for my own actions or inactions or feelings."

Hylia: "So is this what you struggle with? Some type of lack of control? –Because Hylia/Demise preordained your fate? –Yea you have a right to that and…I" she grew sorrowful, "I think I understand now why you want no part of me anymore…"

He turned to look at her: "It's not that, I just…" he looked confused again, "There are things I know I may never find out that I need to, as well as so much I can't forget but I have to."

Hylia: "Why can't you find out? –And why do you have to forget? Why do we have to?"

He grew angry again: "Because _Hylia_ is having more difficulty remembering and settling in then she thought she would…_right_?"

She felt embarrassed. He was correct; she was indeed having trouble still with everything.

Link: "And you've done a hell-of a lot better figuring it out with me gone. I _need _to limit my time with you for your own damn sake, _don't you see that yet?!"_

She fought back: "No! That's not true! I _need you, Link! _I _know_ you can help me remember!" She came close to him, "So _please _tell me, _please_ tell me what it is you lost –what it is that upset you _so much_! How have you 'died' when you know as well as I do how much better you've become and how hard you fought _the entire time_, not just _after_ I was sealed away. –Then why _did you _fight before then? Why _is it_ you feel such resentment? –Is it just because you were 'used?' –Do you hate the gods?"

He grew irate again. He stood forward; they were practically yelling in each other's faces: "-_Just _because? -_Are we really at this again_?! -_You know damned well why_! You apologized for it then and have apologized for my reasons for getting involved _ever since_ then along with everything else! -My trouble, my involvement, your insufficiencies –_everything_! _It _all_ spawns from that!"_

Hylia got angry and sarcastic again: "Perhaps _my memory isn't good_."

His face grew bitter.

Hylia: "Since I have so much trouble remembering anything and you so vividly recall why I keep apologizing, perchance you could _refresh me _on my motive and _on what it is you keep blaming me for!"_

Link: "_Damn it women_, what else do I need _to do_ for you? Will it help you _remember_ anything? –To _demean_ myself in front of you? Will it help you move on, is that it? –Is that_ really it_?!"

Hylia: "_Yes!_"

He held his disgruntled face: "_Ho_w! _Must you drain me of _all_ my dignity_?"

Hylia: "_I thought you were the one that said we need to work together on this? Yet you can't tell me one _simple_ thing?! –Why! How do you expect me to move on if you won't!"_

He cringed crossly; I suppose the fact he resisted to talk about it so much did only prove he was still caught up on it.

She smirked knowing she won the argument: "See? Then tell me."

He looked angrily at her.

Hylia: "Tell me."

He growled, his face crinkled with fury and fingers grasping into a fist.

Hylia: "_Tell me_!"

Link: "…_Because I love you, _alright_?" _

Her eyes went wide in shock and her heart skipped a beat. That was not at all what she expected him to say. She silently gasped for a breath and tried to compose herself; she felt total surprise.

He turned around frustrated and completely depleted: "_-I came to save you and you knew that fact; you used me. You knew why I came."_

Zelda went to talk but: "…" No – the shock was still very much there. She stared at him like a deer caught in the search lights barely able to breathe. She understood Hylia used Link because he would come to save her, yes, but never _why_ or that he…loved her. She never…thought…. (Since they were young he never really showed _that type _of interest in her despite how much she tried to coax it out of him – she almost thought such a thing wouldn't ever…)

Link looked down, clenching his teeth in anger, upset with himself for finally letting that slip out. "_Stupid"_, he spoke through his teeth, "_That bitch, she_… Again_, always_" he made a fist and shook briefly, twisting his face as if he was in pain.

Link: "Are you happy now! Now you have everything from me, _everything_…" He sighed as if in agony.

Despite the anger he was showing her right now, she pictured him saying the words again and realized what it meant. Her heart was overcome and the shock washed away a little as a warm wave and something she could only describe as pleasure came in.

Hylia: "Link…Why?...Why didn't you-" She took a few steps forward but stopped.

Link fell to his knees, alternating between staring at the ground and shutting his eyes tight in thought, trying not to reenact the wretched mess Impa had witnessed:

His mind was blank for a moment before all the memories and feelings flooded back vividly in his mind of that day; the day she had been sealed away; the time he spent just outside her golden cocoon in the Gate of Time, crushed, defeated, emotionally maimed. She had partially destroyed him that day, telling him everything he had known just wasn't as true as it used to be. And every day – _every time _she apologized he could remember that moment: her in the Temple standing on that platform, turning around, a tear coming down her cheek saying "_Link, I can't say it enough…_ _I'm so sorry… Before all of this… I wanted that feeling to last forever…." _He thought he had gotten over it; he thought he found new reason to fight, to push forward but it always came back to this… He was furious. He shuttered with contained rage once more, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

Zelda remained staring, watching the scene unfold into something else. She had never before heard 3 words spoken that could utterly and drastically change, complete and fulfill her every wish and desire – a pure embodiment of everything she could ever hope for in life to complete her right now. Never before had her heart felt so truly grateful… but now, there he was, like this. The feelings halted. Everything halted as if time again stood still for her. Why couldn't he look at her? Why was he shaking like that? Was he okay? Determined by what those words meant she approached him, the shock, warmth and fear grasping her heart all at the same time in different places. She wanted to tell him she loved him too.

Hylia: "Link, I-"

He suddenly looked up at her and stood up; speaking through his teeth at first: "_You cold, merciless bitch_. Don't say anything; don't you _dare!" _But then he looked away, sadness in his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, as if trying to recover from a heavy blow.

He didn't want her to say it? To tell him she… She was sad but more so plain bewildered. She had no idea why he would react to such a thing this way, not if he felt the same way about her as she did about him… She forced logic into her brain even though the shock and confusion kept trying to make it blank.

There was silence for awhile as they both seemed to recover from their own immense feelings. Zelda grew calm and patient realizing there must be something she didn't know, while Link grew plain weary and tired over time from the internal beat-down.

She stood exactly where she was, keenly watching and waiting. She made not a single move until she knew it was alright to approach him again. She was determined to understand this.

He continued to stand there for awhile, looking down, back and forth at the ground, taking a step to the side and back, breathing out loud still suffering from this unseen stab wound to the chest. He truly looked like a man suffering a fatal injury. And as if he were bleeding out and becoming physically numb, his eyes finally glazed over a bit and his expression grew calm, weary, even disoriented. But because there was no physical wound she could only deduce it as exhaustion or submission.

He turned to his right, away from her, and fell to the ground to sit. He only looked up for only a brief moment to stare off at nothing in particular in the distance and let out a deep sigh.

He had given in to whatever it was and the look on his face clearly showed he was upset, but docile again, tired. So she made her way next to him and took a seat. As she did she saw him winch again with frustration but whatever it is that calmed him quickly ended any resistance.

Normally she would instantly ask what was wrong and demand to get answers but this wasn't your average situation and this wasn't your average person. So with loving respect and a little hope, she sat silently there next to him, waiting for him to share the thoughts that brutally assaulted him just earlier. After all, it was clear to her that he didn't want her to say anything.

And for awhile they sat there. Soon the sun slowly began to drain away from the sky.

-o-

He finally looked over at her semi-enjoying the sunset, her hair lightly swaying in the soft wind. The charms on her headdress and in her hair bunches made her look so regal and pure. She turned her head slowly and smiled at him softly, with clear wisdom, patience and enamor in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything – he knew she would not leave his side until she got an answer. But it was not at all an overbearing feeling like it used to be when they were younger. It was much different now. She looked older (in a good way) and peaceful, even as if she was enjoying this moment… He parted his lips like he might say something but he didn't. He didn't know yet what to do. He took another loud breath, realizing he had just yelled at her, this peaceful goddess sitting beside him, and that maybe he regretted a little bit. Maybe he also regretted the horrible things he called her under his breath before… He tried to reason with himself and the situation. And suddenly for once he felt so little again… but calm. Slowly as they sat there his self-inflicted wound began to heal itself and he thought he could speak.

They both kept their eyes fixated forward, watching the sun leave patterned colors in the sky as it fell.

Link: "You know…" he finally spoke, softly and calm, "I never knew I would see something like this. Go through anything like this... Nor did I ever think I'd be happy about waking up early to see the sun rise as well as it fall. But I have been, lately, believe it or not…"

She spoke soothingly; she was as relaxed and unassuming as possible: "You have been waking up early this whole time? I noticed it but, I still don't think I believe it."

A seed of a smile finally brightened his face and his eyes: "Yes, I have. I've had a lot of work to get done so I figured I'd get up early to do it. –Well I had to; I had no choice at times… But…I must admit it's been nice being able to watch the sun come up and go down…as well as the moon come and go here on the surface. It's been…interesting…"

Hylia smiled: "It is... If you don't mind me saying, I have also noticed a similar feeling. I love it down here in the forest especially, but…maybe you are able to appreciate it more than I do."

He looked at her again: "Why do you say that?"

She didn't answer and just let the soft breeze blow the bangs to the side of her face as she somewhat sorrowfully smiled, then looked away, back at the sunset once more.

It was so quiet; the Earth was beautiful as well as the sky and the grass was comfortable to sit on. It was a grounding feeling. Link took his time before speaking again.

Link sighed and spoke somewhat quietly; he wasn't the type to stay angry: "I guess I should apologize. I know you're not a cold, merciless bitch," he chuckled a little. "I understand why things happened as they did, I just… I…" his words trailed off. "Everything's a reminder… It's not easy." He sighed.

Hylia: "It's not, I know. And I put too much burden on you. But you're wrong… I am a bitch." Her words came out serene as if they didn't fit the content.

Link's tendency was to comfort her but he didn't necessarily disagree so he said nothing.

She began to look sad and guilty: "I have been unknowingly causing you so much pain this whole time…"

Somehow he believed her. She was so ignorant...but he couldn't hold a grudge. He wanted to remain mad but it wasn't his nature.

Hylia: "I am such a fool; if only I had been stronger or braver or…able to…talk to you. This is all my fault."

He looked over at her again unsure what this was leading to.

Hylia: "I could have done something, maybe, but I…I never -I hurt you instead, and I can't forgive myself for that." She began to come off as anxious and upset with herself. "I tried, but I didn't and I can only blame myself. I should have –So many times I wanted to but I… When I planned to do it everything changed and I… -There was never a good time after that and I…was too... –Everything was too chaotic." She looked as if thinking about how she failed to do whatever it is she is trying to describe; she spoke to herself as if she was mad at herself: "I thought it would be the perfect day but I… It turned out to be the _worst_ day and it never happened."

Link: "What are you getting at exactly? …You planned something?"

Hylia: "Yea, I… I'm ashamed now."

Link: "Of what?"

She spoke less calmly now and began to twiddle with her fingers; she looked up at him then back down again: "By any chance…Do you remember that day, after the wing ceremony, when I asked you to take a ride with me?"

He thought back: "I do remember. Of course I remember; how could I forget? But, why?"

Hylia: "Well…" she suddenly had trouble looking at him. "I was planning to talk to you then, to tell you…-something. And I was really going to because I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I… I mean… It's hard, and… Well … I didn't."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, like a scared little girl might. It took him a little by surprise. She then began to speak a little fast, obviously nervous: "Karane and I used to talk, you know because of our rooms and how we used to peak in on each other." Yes, it's true, the two girls were friends; Karane used to always peek her eyes through the hole in the divider at Link when he would stop over to see Zelda too, at the Academy – he could only imagine what went on when he wasn't around. "She used to tease me a lot about… –things, and, but I, I didn't, I mean- She would ask me things and say things, but I didn't maybe realize it at first, or maybe I was embarrassed, and I used to deny it but…"

Her speech rate increased more (it was hard to follow): "And Karane, she even told me, she even talked to me about it, and she said it seemed obvious that I, that maybe I was… -so eventually I realized she was right and I admitted it to her and she teased me, but I couldn't say anything, I didn't think... I mean since we were young you were always kind to me, and you'd sit with me and help me; you have always been my best friend, but I thought that maybe you did it because you had no one else, no family, or maybe because you were like part of _my_ family, like a big brother or something –and I know whenever you got into trouble or –my dad pointed it out to me that I over-worried about you, everyone noticed it, least that's what Karane said too, but she also said maybe that wasn't why you, that maybe you didn't just- "

She was acting very much as she did as Link remembered her to since they were children and pleasant memories flashed through his mind as she continued to talk; she often spoke fast like this when she got into deep trouble or was embarrassed (such as one time she broke her father's ancient vase and Link took the blame for it for her), though it had been _years _since he saw her act like this (she was regressing). He couldn't feel angry/upset; it instantly brought back good times (and he saw that young girl with the short hair. He recalled her holding the broken item and how upset she was; she thought that her father would hate her, but Link reassured her that he wouldn't. "How can you say that!" she cried back to him in an adolescent yell "_This is one of a kind –Daddy always tells me it's the pride of his collection, irreplaceable! -A lost treasure! –He'll never forgive me!"_ –Link calmed her down; he said he would talk to her father and not to worry…he wouldn't be mad at her. Next thing you know Gaepora was giving Link a mouthful after he claimed to be the one that had broken it; he didn't let Link even enter his sight for a good month if not longer after that).

But Link realized he had stopped processing her words. He couldn't take the chatter anymore; like he had in the past he took initiative to calm her down.

Zelda felt him place his finger over her lips to quite her down. She looked up to see him. He had turned his body towards her, facing her with his legs crossed, sitting in the grass comfortably. He looked at her right in the eyes, a very kind and gentle, reminiscent look. He smiled crookedly and his eyebrows shifted as if he was sadly nostalgic while at the same time trying to figure out what this was getting to. She stared back, and her eyes widened. They sat there for a few seconds and silence overcame them. She began to calm down and clear her mind, but still didn't smile –she felt terrified.

Hmm.. Something about everything that just happened, it also cleared Link's concerns a little. All the doubt he had and worry about Zelda/Hylia, it seemed diminished because here she was, so obviously looking like Hylia –her clothes, her headdress, long lovely hair and radiant, comforting aura, just as the stories about her claimed; yet at the same time she was so clearly acting like the young Zelda he had always known and had fun with –the pleasant memories were well intact and active right now. It was clearly her, yet just a little bit more. He vividly saw the same frazzled, lost expression on her face she had when they were younger.

He smiled crookedly, finally, and removed his finger: "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Again she froze a little but she then remembered what had just occurred here today and what Link had blurted out to her already, sort-of by accident. She really had no reason not to say it now, so what was she worried about? There wasn't anything to worry about now was there? -besides if maybe he didn't believe she meant to tell him on that day so long ago. So she composed herself again and looked him in the eyes as he patiently sat there waiting for her to say something. Under the beautiful colors of the dusk sky; was there ever a more perfect time then now to say it?

Zelda: "Link, I… I had wanted to say that I…" But she grew shy again, she couldn't help it. Why?

His face looked a little more forlorn as if he expected to hear something unpleasant, yet he was still patient and understanding. He braced for impact, to hear something bad –everything seemed like bad news lately. The birds chirped over head as they flew high in the sky back home for the night in a tree nearby.

She smiled sheepishly: "Well, I… I love you, Link. I think I always have."

His eyes quickly widened and closed as if the shock hit him and he readjusted quickly: "_What?_" He seemed to not know what to say after that and just looked confused. He looked away as if discombobulated.

Zelda: "…I'm sorry, Link, I should have said it awhile ago; I had so many times to, but I…" She suddenly leaned towards him with a sense of urgency in her voice: "_Please believe me_, that I wanted to tell you; _please believe me!_ It's just that it was hard, and I had pictured it in my head so many times, what to say, how to say it, and how you might react, but it was so hard, I was….scared…that Karen wasn't right….that I wasn't right, that you…" Now she seemed afraid, scared; she sounded like she could cry. "_Please believe me_…"

Her emotional pleas brought him back into the moment. She was clearly serious. But he was still clearly confused and a little distressed.

She began to shake, waiting for him to say something.

Link: "I think I do." he looked a little sad, uncertain.

She looked up at him again. She looked fragile there all the sudden, her eyebrows were high on her forehead forming a very worried expression.

Link: "It just doesn't make sense…"

There was silence. But eventually he cocked a bitter smile and a soft chuckle like he always did to brush away strange emotions and get back into a better mood.

Link: "_Goddess_, Zelda, why would you put me through this?"

Zelda: "…?"

Link: "I thought you were telling me it was over. You were apologizing for using me, for manipulating my feelings like that. Because you didn't feel that way anymore, or maybe you never did. And I thought that was it. I had been a mere tool and I acted just as I was supposed to have."

Her face looked upset in a different way now: "…You thought that's what I… was apologizing for?"

Link: "I don't know; I guess Hylia might have? Gods have no need for love or things like that do they? I mean not like that, not for the same reasons. But they understand it enough to know how to use it. And I had been pretty manipulated that whole time, up till then. You admitted I was…so I assumed you knew why; it seemed obvious why."

"I… No, that's not what I…" her expression showed distinctive blankness and worry: she really had no idea?

Link: "Then she was all reminiscent, asking me to wake her up. At the time I was confused –I still saw you, yet at the same time, everything she said... It destroyed me. "_My Zelda_," she said "_she's still here_" –I thought it was all bullshit after awhile. More manipulation. Yet I was still glad to see you safe, I still cared and I still do, but it all became so different after awhile. I took my role and I played it. I played it because it's what I figured out I wanted to do. Though…" he looked down, "I still cared… But I was supposed to… I had to make sure you, make sure Hylia was safe either way…no matter what. For everyone…"

She thought more on why Link stayed in the Gate of Time so long; she remembered as he spoke what Groose had told her, about how Impa had said something about it being 'a bit tragic for the boy.' He was suffering (and Link somehow equated that to 'death'). Groose described Link's sorrow and anger and suddenly it all made sense now. This had been the reason and what he had been doing there so long… Trying to recover from the shock of losing her, and… dealing with this new responsibility, and the truth, and trying to discover a more concrete reason for doing it, for sealing away Demise and saving humanity… It all overtook her with shock and horrible sadness. She never realized Link had felt this way for this long –all throughout the end of his journey and this whole time with her on the surface. He carried a very heavy burden even still, all this time while he was with her on the surface.

"But, why…" she spoke, starting to cry, "Why did you never say anything about it to me?"

He looked away, more grave in tone: "A few reasons. You were having your own troubles trying to figure everything out. At least I had that time to figure it out for myself, but you didn't. You were clearly confused, upset and burdened yourself. I was trying to help you figure it out, who you were and what you had to do now… No matter what, I vowed to myself, I would not be selfish –I don't want anything, Zelda. I just wanted you, whoever you were now, to be okay. To be stable and able to do what it is you must do, here on the surface, protecting the TriForce and these people. It's not about me; it's about you and that mission. It always was."

"_But that's not true!"_ she suddenly leaned forward again, a tear running down her cheek, "_It's not true!"_

Link: "It is, Zelda. You have to know it is, even if you didn't want it to be… And you just kept apologizing, and apologizing…" He was seemingly upset but did a good enough job of keeping it back. "It was hard to deal with for so many reasons…" He took a deep breath and let it out… "Not just because it was a constant slap in the face, a reminder of that day, the things you said and how I was used, but because you were getting so confused trying to figure everything out on the surface, to figure everything out regarding Hylia and her memories and this mission. Nothing was working, you still needed my help and I wasn't about to stop…" He took another breather. A crooked, bitter smile appeared on his face: "I no longer cared if I was being used or about anything I might have wanted before, just what had to be done and what was 'right.' I had to try to be better than everyone else involved with the fighting. Generally all the people I ran into were good and I couldn't let them down either, not over something so vain and selfish."

Zelda: "Vain? -And _selfish_?" (Is love vain and selfish?)

Link: "And the worst part of it all is that I couldn't help you, not much anyways…" He took a breath but then lifted his head to look her square in the face with seriousness. "I was fine. I did not leave you here at the Temple those past few months because something was wrong with me. I left for you, because you needed me gone. And here I come back and see you again," that crooked smile reappeared "and you were fine, almost all better even…" He looked away, sorrow on his face once more. "But I know it's because you needed to do it on your own. It wasn't me in particular; you just…needed to figure it out on your own, that you could be just as strong and independent as you had always been. And you did, so that's all that's important about that..."

"_But,_ _Link!_" she started to cry as the horror of everything he said sunk in as clearly true in some form; but it wasn't _all_ true. That was not the way it had happened for her.

Zelda: "_Link_, you are wrong_!_" Her tone turned to solid sternness as tears flowed down slowly, one by one; it caught his attention: "_Dead_ wrong!" She took in a breath, an obviously torn, upset fighting through tears breath and she did so through her whole speech: "You did help me, the whole _time_ you've helped me! All I did was think about _you_ and what you showed me while you were gone; all I did was think about what we talked about and what you said and just how true it all was. I learned to appreciate everything more because of _everything_ you showed me. And all I did was think about you and do my best to try and make you _proud of me,_ able to do the things you encouraged me to try and to see things as you did. I even caught a fish –a _fish!_ I could never _do that _before! And the garden, it had been all _your idea_! And it was all _right_, it was all what you said. All I did was think about you! And worry about you… I missed you so much, Link. All I did was think about you. I love you more than _anything_ in this world, _anything_, and I missed you _so much_…" She was shaking, "I just… wanted to… show you that I could…do it, and be what you…knew I could. I just wanted to…see you…" She put her hands up to face to cover it as she cried a little more and wiped the tears away.

Maybe it's needless to say but Link was a bit shocked and moved almost to tears himself thanks to the passion in her voice and what she said… It had been the same feelings he had back in the Gate of Time, almost exactly. The reason he had suffered so… Is it really possible she could be feeling what he had felt then?

Link: "…Is that true…?" He was taken aback almost into speechlessness, but action took over and he gently moved her hand away from her face so he could see it. This was important.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, still watery and tearing. The emotion of it all and the look he was giving back to her made her a little speechless too and she half-whispered, looking down from him to wipe the tears in embarrassment: "Of course it is; I… I _adore _you, I always have, and I…missed you… I was…so _relieved_ when you came back…"

He used his fingers to gently pull her chin up so he could see her whole face again. Their eyes met in full view and he could see she was talking from the heart -that all of it was so very, and surprisingly true. She whispered through the tears: "_I'm…sorry. I should have…told you."_

Suddenly everything he felt about her sprang back to life; all the thoughts and desires he hid pushed away, ignored or thought he had gotten rid of were so strongly there, flooding his mind. He wanted to admit everything to her, but he still could not speak much… and she had looked down again.

He let out a whisper: "Zelda…?"

"_I'm…sorry, Link_" she took a breath, still crying.

He held his hand against her cheek with a little more force. Needing to see her eyes again, he guided her chin up. She looked up again a little more composed but not quite.

So again, as he wished, she looked up at him. She looked so sweet and innocent, like she was still that child he grew up with. And it was so lovely, to see that look again, the sincerity and love in her eyes. And she saw it in Link's too but this time they also looked determined, even a little impatient, which surprised her. And suddenly she felt him pull her face slightly closer to his.

He leaned forward without much thought, almost as if it was a reflex and kissed her softly, holding it there for a few seconds; he kissed her once more, quickly as if testing the waters again, before withdrawing in a state of uncertainty and shock that he had even done it in the first place. It just kind of happened.

And she stared back at him, face puffy, eyes just as wide, but not sad anymore. Shock, just shock. They looked at each other for a moment more, each catching their breath again, until Link finally looked away and blinked in a state of embarrassment she had never seen him in before. She was still shocked, shocked and surprised…But happy… She began to giggle now seeing just how red Link's face had gotten.

He looked back at her giggling, her hand in front of her face; it was now a nice hardy giggle -And he began laughing too. They both laughed for a little while as they calmed down from the whole experience of the day and came to terms with it as a seemingly good thing.

He finally asked, uncharacteristically nervous: "Um, that was…okay, right?"

As she watched him fumble to ask her that, she giggled again, starting to beam with pure joy and happiness; she blushed a little and nodded: "Mhm..," and giggled sweetly -that kind of sweet murmur you hear when feeling pleasure.

-o-

She reached forward for his hands which he willingly let her take and they blushed at each other for a few more moments, holding hands like this, looking in each other's eyes in the dim lights of the evening sky, the grass tickling her legs.

Link: "I… meant it you know…" he looked sad again and continued to fumble his words.

She smiled a very caring, understanding, warm smile.

Link: "Maybe _I_ should apologize…"

Sadness mixed into her expression as she thought about all the pain he had gone through because of her; she hadn't even realized it: "No, Link, you don't need to apologize for _anything_… You have done so much more for me then I ever realized and to think that I… That I made you feel this way, so…_terrible_…. You have every right to hate me, truly hate me, yet you… don't?"

Link: "I could never _hate_ you, Zelda, it's just…" he sighed, "It just sucks is all. I told you nothing but the truth this whole time though; I like what I've become and all the things I have learned. I really don't _want_ to go back to Skyloft and I am in a way even glad for all the pain. Maybe I even liked it in some ways but, to tell you the truth… If none of this did happen, I wouldn't have had all those feelings for you in the first place, in a way…"

She looked at him questioningly.

Link: "Truth is I know I have always cared about you, and you know this, but, it wasn't until all of this began that I realized just how much. I mean there we were, hanging out, and then poof, you were falling, and, actually, I never told you about the dream I had, but it just kind of came to life then, and I blacked out; I don't really recall at that moment what was real or not real until I woke up back in Skyloft with your father hovering over me. It was all just confusing to me but I knew I had to do something; it was my fault after all that you were gone, or at least I felt responsible."

Zelda: "Dream? What dream?"

Link: "Yea I actually forgot about it until just now. Before everything, before even the wing ceremony, I had a few strange dreams. I know now though it was Demise I was seeing, and the Surface. Funny enough…"

Zelda: "And I had been hearing those voices… Hmm," she seemed to be thinking about it in interest.

Link: "Yea, but anyway… I…" he seemed nervous again, "It just got to the point, after getting so close to you, yet so far, that I just needed to go on, to make sure you were all right, to just see you smile. And then at the Temple of Time, Ghirahim showed up as you and Impa were leaving. At that moment I was actually scared that I was never going to see you again. But then you called out and promised me that I could see you one more time and I… Well, I… I never ached so much to see you; my feet moved on their own. I would have done absolutely anything to see you for what I thought would be one last time. To say goodbye, at least –I needed to see you at least one more time before you left…" He looked down, seeming upset about the memory of it all as he recalled it. "I think it was then that I really knew how it was I felt. I knew I cared about you but the urgency, the _dire need_ I felt… I just needed to see you _one more time_… But when it happened, finally, things didn't really end the way I thought they would. To hear the truth, and to hear Hylia say those words to me and _apologize_ to me, for everything I had been through, my whole life, especially then at that moment, after all that fighting… Just… it felt like it was all over… I can't remember everything, but there were a lot of things I thought about. But…" he looked up at her mournfully, "I guess…it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" It was as if saying all of that had released all the hurtful memories he had felt into the air. Everything finally began to go away…

Zelda: "Link, I…"

He looked up at her again, starting to look a little drained.

Zelda: "When I kept saying I was sorry to you, it wasn't about anything like that. It was because I felt like I was a burden and I thought that you..."

Link: "I know. I knew all of that too but… Maybe I should have known that's _all_ it was. But everything I felt wasn't easy to deal with either. It's just hard, for both of us, but… I think that's okay now. Everything had its place. Maybe its best things worked out this way. Everything is okay now…right?" he smiled sorrowfully.

Zelda: "_Link, I…"_ she suddenly leaned forward in an emotional fit and threw herself in him arms, hugging him tighter then she may have ever done before, "_I'm so sorry!"_ He could feel her shake a little, "_I… I didn't mean anything I said earlier either –I'm sorry_!"

Link: "Me too… I'm sorry."

He hugged her back for awhile. It felt so good to just stay like this in the silence. It was so quiet, so peaceful. It felt perfect, finally perfect for both of them. Like the true end and true new beginning had finally been achieved.

Without releasing her grip around his neck she shifted her bodyweight onto Link's crossed legs and into his lap. She started to shake a little more and breathe strangely as if she were crying.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer in a comforting manner. Her hair dangled by his nose and she smelt so sweet. He kissed her temple to try and calm her down. He shut his eyes and held her close.

His hands there, his arms holding her so intimately like that made her stop crying; instead a pleasant warm chill went up her spine and made her grip loosen. Her hands fell down his chest and her cheek was against his now, and she felt good, warm, feeling as if the moment wasn't even real. He had never held her like this before, even though she had always secretly wished he would have. She could smell his scent so well and it was so comforting. She wished she could show him just how he really made her feel.

"Link…" she whispered out, as she pulled back to see him again. He still looked a little sad but also so tired; he looked tired a lot lately with his semi-messy hair but…that familiar color in his eyes had returned and she felt secure. She wanted a better look at them.

Her hand was touching his chest, which was surprisingly good, and it made its way up to his face. Her hand was very warm, warmer than he ever felt her hand be before. He looked down at her as she without words, requested. The sun was gone now but she was still very visible –she looked beautiful, almost achingly so right now.

Zelda: "Link," she repeated as their eyes remained locked on each other, "I..." She looked away for a brief moment and blushed heavily, "We promised each other we wouldn't hold anything back anymore, right?"

He remembered; it made him blush a little considering its current context.

Zelda: "Well, I…" she could feel his breathe next to hers they were so close, and it was a little intoxicating. She leaned up and kissed him, holding his face steady and close to hers.

He shut his eyes and kissed her back. Again and again. Though it was still a new sensation for both of them and a little awkward at first it began to feel very good. After a few times it was working nicely; it was very soft and warm. She let out a soft moan as he leaned in more and they kissed with a little more passion. He couldn't help it, he liked it.

She pulled back a little and now had her hand on his chest as she caught her breathe –her heart was racing, though so was his. She felt so happy, as if the world was perfect; this moment was perfect bliss. It felt similar for him, though a little different. He needed to focus on his breath to hold himself back from doing that again; she seemed to want to say something…

She sat up and looked at him again with pleading eyes, a sudden enthusiasm in her tone: "I will make it up to you! I just want to be with you –I promise I will do what I can for you, and take care of you like you have me! I promise, I'll make it all better; make it all go away! I will do anything for you!"

Maybe it's the way she said it, maybe it's that fact she did say it, or maybe it was because of the whole emotionality of the evening that it made him not want to hold back anymore. She did point out that promise they had made before too. And her hand there on his chest felt so very good, not to mention that look in her eye, so pure and true. All the pain had gone away completely. He leaned forward and kissed her again. It seemed to take her by surprise but she eagerly fell into it and returned the favor.

-o-

Finally, after awhile, they stopped and Zelda put her head back onto his shoulder. It was nice like this for awhile as the shock of it all finally began to wear off the both of them.

Zelda: "Link…" she suddenly asked quietly, "If Hylia had admitted to you I had feelings for you, and I kept saying how mad I was at Hylia after the fact, how come when it _was _over and _we were _still together here on the Surface, you didn't pick up on that fact?"

He looked a little taken aback: "I… I don't know."

She then sat up and made her usual angry, hand-on-her-hips frustrated face: "Did you think I was hanging on you for _no_ reason? Why would a goddess _do_ that? What did you think?!"

Link: "Nothing apparently! I don't know, divine torture?! A true test of my will power and fortitude? Maybe I thought you were just clinging to some kind of familiarity in this confused state you were in -I wasn't about to take advantage of you or whatever it was you might be thinking, or doing. I don't know."

She calmed down realizing what he said was actually true (and very sweet of him): "But it was the familiarity I liked, that I wanted… Link?" she blushed.

Link: "?"

Zelda: "It's wasn't too late that I told you now, was it?"

Link: "After all this? –Maybe a little, yea." he joked.

She looked up at him bashfully…then put her head back down onto him; she sounded sleepy: "…But it's okay now. Everything will be okay now." She then shut her eyes. It was really dark outside now.

"Yea." He looked down on her and shifted her a bit to wake her back up: "Come on…. Let's get you to bed." He pulled her up with him slowly but she refused to let go of his tunic.

Zelda: "Yea let's go to bed…"

They weren't far from the Temple house; Link walked with her there.

As she removed her charms and such to place them on the desk nearby, Link stood. More comfortable now she sat on the bed looking up at him.

He smiled, a very tired-eyed smile: "All right then. Goodnight, Zelda."

"Huh?" She looked up at him questioningly. "And where are you going?"

He raised an eyebrow, really way too tired to explain the obvious.

Zelda: "Oh no," she stood up and grabbed his hand, "You're saying with me if you like it or not."

He scratched the back of his head: "I, ah, haha –I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"But, _Link_," she pleaded with him with a child-like innocence, so cutely. She pulled him down to sit on the bed next to her. "You can't leave me _now_."

Link: "But, Zelda, I –It's really not a good idea, I…" She leaned on the floor and started pulling off his boots for him. "Oh, boy…" _Maybe this is too good_, he thought as she moved to the other boot to remove it.

Zelda: "I told you I was going to take care of you, to make up for it." She stood back up to sit on the bed, "Because I want to, because I…always wanted to…" she blushed slightly again and giggled nervously, looking around.

Zelda: "Well?" She asked again, tugging at his sword belt, "Are you going to join me or not?"

Though he still thought it was a bad idea he semi-reluctantly unbuckled the sword belt and started putting his things on the floor to get ready for bed. She giggled so happily in response and started pulling up the blankets; he knew it's what she wanted.

He joined her under the covers under the dark of night and light of the moon like he may have done a hundred times by now but it was a little different this time as he fluffed the pillow beside her. She lied there waiting for him to get comfortable. Normally she would have cuddled up to him by now and have shut her eyes to sleep, but instead they then found themselves ling there looking at each other. …It was a different type of look, like there was something special and deep locked there now…and there was.

She looked a little scared. Link half-smiled at her and let out a sound similar to a tired chuckle like he always did.

She reached her hand towards his under the blankets, still lying far away from him. She nervously half-smiled back at him and shifted her eyes for a moment as if she had something she wanted to say.

She finally scooted a little closer, her hand grabbing his sleeve. "I…" she whispered suddenly having trouble breathing again due to her heart racing. She looked up at him bashfully still, "I…"

His eyes were so blue and soft, maybe especially so because he was tired. But it was more than that. He found that his heart had begun racing again too. She realized it as he took in a deep breath under her hand to relax himself again. He was clearly nervous but this time he wasn't laughing.

Instead she did; she giggled, her eyes squinting she was so happy but still in a little disbelief.

He touched her arm, letting out another sound that resembled a tired chuckle.

She looked back up at him, still blushing; she seemed scared again.

Zelda: "I love you."

He smiled back as if a little embarrassed himself: "…I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around him and he reciprocated.

He then found her lips against his again, passionately kissing him. He of course also reciprocated. She pulled slightly closer and he could feel her breast press up against his chest as she kissed him thirsty for more. He made an approving sound and put his arm around her waist pulling her whole body closer to him. It felt a little too good and they both started to get carried away in passion.

She grabbed his arm as he pulled her in tight and kissed her so very lovingly. She was surprised with his bluntness about the situation but adored it; his body felt so strong next to hers and she felt his bicep tighten as she laid her arm over his. He opened his mouth a bit more and their kisses became deeper and a little more wet.

She reached up to his face and held herself close to him. They kissed deeply with perfect pauses to breath, which made it even warmer. Her heart was racing uncontrollably – if this kept up she thought she might need to pant. But it was then Link grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back a little.

Link: "All right, that's enough." He chuckled briefly and nervously, clearly blushing and trying to hide it.

But she didn't listen and they continued kissing like that a few more times.

Again he then pushed her hips away with a chuckle: "Yea, I'm serious, haha." _Wow_, he thought, _This is a whole different kind of torture now…but I guess this is better than before._ He let out a hard breathe as if beginning to sweat. He rolled away from her onto his back: "I think it's time for bed."

Zelda: "Hm? Alright…" She wrapped her arms around him again, laying her head on his shoulder, her face close to his. He felt warmer than usual but so did she. She was so comfortable. _It had finally happened…_

Her nose felt so warm pressed up against his cheek. He turned his face to be close to hers as they shut their eyes. He was glad she didn't ask him any questions on why he wanted to stop – that might have been a little more embarrassing. But…this was nice…

She tilted her head up to give him another quick kiss on the cheek before falling asleep. "Goodnight, Link," she giggled very tiredly and smitten under him.

He smiled, touching her head: "Goodnight…"


	23. Chapter 15: New Day

There were only a few more days left before the big event up in Skyloft and the move thereafter.

Link rolled awake; Zelda was still out cold half on top of him. He rubbed his eyes awake remembering what indeed had actually happened the previous evening. For once he woke up without feeling like there was a huge weight on his chest. Turns out Zelda had had a crush on him since they were little…which was still a little shocking in itself… Maybe, he finally put two and two together, that is why Karane had told him he was so stupid in regards to her. I guess it all made sense now… She knew all along? Suddenly he felt slightly cross with her.

Either way, he felt good as he carefully sat up and got out of bed trying not to wake her.

As the sun continued to come up, the day beginning, Link ended up collecting some wood and bark for a few final touches that needed to be added on in his house, such as a quick enclosing of the side room, a few doors and window latches and small stuff. Very little had to be done now; with only a few days left Link figured he might as well get things done while he could though.

It was still very early dawn, but as he worked and as the morning carried on he did find himself with new concerns… He figured the best thing to do was to talk to Zelda about it when she got up. They promised each other for real now, nothing to be held back… He just still wondered if that was the right thing. Though…upon thinking about it he did realize something: he realized that although Zelda had apparently overlooked the fact he saved her out of love (and everything else that they argued about yesterday), he also overlooked the fact that apparently she had had this crush on him for years – it seemed so obvious now as he remembered her commenting on how he always ate and how she was a little overbearing at times when they were younger and so forth. Maybe he felt a little guilty about all that too… But he supposed their 'wrongdoings' towards each other were pretty rectified now…

He took a breather as a soft wind blew over his face. The sun was full up now –it might be nearing 9:00 or so and he had worked up quite an appetite. He decided to grab some breakfast to bring over to share with Zelda – she should be at least getting up by now.

**Chapter 15: New Day**

The young goddess woke up in bed realizing Link wasn't there. She panicked for a moment before quickly realizing how so ever oddly he woke up early these days now. Her bare feet hit the floor eagerly. After quickly fixing her hair and dress, etc. she excitedly hurried towards the front door to try and find him.

She didn't need to look far, however. As she opened the door she saw him not too far away standing just outside of the thick forests looking up into the sky as if pondering something.

He turned his head somewhat slowly to see her standing a few feet away now and smiled with a bit of a laugh. The bright morning sun speckled his face and the grass all around them. Hylia couldn't help but find the day, so far, as wonderful and suddenly ran towards him.

"Huh?" He dropped what was in his hand as she ran into him with a firm hug around his waist; he took a step back to maintain balance and began to blush as she nuzzled up against his chest. He laughed softly, touching her head.

She looked up at him, finally loosening her hug to grip onto the front of his tunic instead. She smiled as if a little bashful still –I think finally admitting to him how she felt still made her feel a little embarrassed –it was all still so fresh and unbelievable. And the way he looked back at her now… Her face turned a little pink and she briefly looked away.

He used his fingers to lightly coax her chin up towards him and kissed her lovingly. It felt a little out of the blue to her but maybe it wasn't; maybe this is how good it was suppose to be when you're in love…it had just been so long that she waited for this and the beauty of the forest and the early sun around them, the moment was perfect. It felt like a dream –considering she just woke up might add to that feeling too though.

"Good morning," he spoke firmly and smiled at her.

She smiled so happily as if she had never been happier and began to blush: "Morning, Link. Have you…been up long?"

He chucked a little: "I'd say so, but with good results…" He turned to look back over into the sky –or tried to: her grip on him prevented him from doing it comfortably. He noticed her nuzzling up to him again like a cat might nuzzle its nose against a bushel of catnip and he couldn't help but flush a little himself.

But he gentle pushed her away enough so he could move again: "Hold that thought for just a moment."

She looked up at him: "Hmm?"

Link: "I have something that needs to be done first. I need to repay our little friend for breakfast." He looked back up in the sky; she too looked her grip much looser on him now.

There was a somewhat (for the Surface) big bird circling around in the sky in the distance slowly coming closer.

Hylia: "Huh? What kind of bird is that? I don't think I've ever seen one before." Finally she let go of Link as her curiosity drew her to look more into the sky.

Link turned to pick up the item he dropped on the ground (a rabbit): "Because they are hard to spot in the woods like this. It's an accipiter –a big hawk –and-" He began pulling at the arrow lodged within the animal he had caught to remove it "Thanks to him-" Link stood up with the rabbit "-we got an easy breakfast."

Hylia: "You mean you stole it from him? –He eats rabbits?"

Link: "I didn't steal it from him, per say. I noticed him hunting and used him to find the rabbit." He looked so proud of himself standing there with the kill. "I tracked him to track it. But, yea, in doing so I did kind of steal his food and I noticed him following me, so it's only fair I give him his share, right?"

He moved forward and threw the whole rabbit into the clearing under the bird.

Hylia: "What about us?"

Link turned back to her: "Did you not notice the other one inside?"

She looked baffled.

Link: "I guess not." He put his arm around her, walking her back inside: "Hungry?"

Her arms were around him again making it hard for him to walk: "Mhmm."

-o-

_They were seated and began eating:_

Though it seemed like a stupid question to ask, he asked her anyways:

Link: "So… You –you're okay with all of this?"

Hylia: "Hmm?"

He looked back at her a little bashfully, not really eating too much: "I mean…" he sighed.

Hylia: "You're still worried about something? What is it?"

He looked troubled and dejected: "…This. Is this…I mean, did I? -Is this…_right?_ (Their relationship) Is this what we're supposed to do?"

Hylia: "You feel guilty? –Concerned still? Well don't be. Trust me on this one. This is what I want." She grew shy again all of the sudden: "…You too right?"

His voice lowered: "Yea… it's just… What gives me the right?"

Hylia: "What gives the Hero the right?" She laughed at him. "Surely you know that!"

Link: "Hey, I may have my moments but I'm not _that_ kind of guy, am I?"

She laughed again at his reaction: "Not exactly."

He looked down: "…What gives us, what gives anyone the right?"

Hylia: "Now you're just asking questions to ask questions -questions that _have _no answer… Not everything makes sense; nor is everythingpreordained, is it? Besides…you deserve to be happy, Link." She sounded sad, "You can't keep beating yourself up like this…"

Link: "But I can't stop questioning, I can't stop wondering or thinking about things –That's just how I am. I never really spoke to anyone about it all, all my thoughts; I don't think it's possible -there's too much."

Hylia: "I've noticed. You've always been quiet…but you have always displayed who you are and the type of things you think about –always you have but especially lately. There's a reason, I think, you were chosen as Hero besides just how I feel about you. There is a reason I feel the way I do about you, I mean. Because you _do _think about things, you do care –you are profound and perceptive about things many others don't consider... But sometimes there are no answers, no solutions. You need to know when to stop questioning and to accept things, at least in regards to yourself, like you used to."

Link: "It was much easier to do that back then when my responsibilities weren't so…_dire_ in nature."

Hylia: "And why do you think they weren't? You had a larger impact on everyone back at the Academy then I think you know."

He shrugged slightly.

Hylia: "…I do not think you believe you are limitless now like most who may have been in your situation, but the opposite; you hanker yourself down too much –you need to learn when to stop now or you're going to be your own worst enemy. It's good because you are not prideful or overbearing but…everyone needs to be a little greedy sometimes. Like you said to me once before: There is a fine middle ground we all must find in ourselves."

He looked a little sad: "Maybe."

Hylia: "Not maybe –_yes_. …It's alright to let go," she reached forward to touch his hand, "You're not alone."

Link: "But if I let go, I might miss something else; there is a lot I've already failed to notice, maybe that's why I never knew you…" he looked at her. He felt guilty. "I can do better."

Hylia: "You're doing plenty fine, that's what you need to realize."

Link: "…One must always improve; there's no such thing as perfection or enlightenment –just those who wrongfully think they can ever truly acquire it or hold onto it."

She dejectedly laughed: "You are right… It's a sad truth to life, the fact that everything is temporary or ever-changing. …And this is why I think you are better than me. Maybe also why I…admire you so much…"

Link: "Huh? Where's _that_ coming from?"

Hylia: "You seem to be easier at accepting the truth…" she took a breath, thinking. "…When we were younger and thinking as most kids unfortunately do…I used to always wonder what you were thinking…or more so what you _weren't _thinking. I didn't understand it all back then… Often you _did_ overlook the commonplace things or so most people thought…even I thought so sometimes, but…there were reasons you did. There was always something else there, something better, like maybe you knew things the rest of us didn't… You showed that to me a lot. Not to mention your crimson bird proving it to everyone else too; people were so jealous of you, even me… But it seems your lack of jealously or 'caring' in such matters was the thing that drew him to you, you know? You never really focused on all the 'mush' and gossip and noise." She looked away: "…I'm still not entirely sure why you were friends with me or why you dealt with me then… It always seemed like you might have had better things to do."

They both seemed sadly reminiscent now.

Link: "…Because…" he thought about it for a moment: "you always had this look in your eyes that something better did exist… You would get excited talking about the stories your dad told you about; you said you could do better if you tried or studied/practiced hard enough; you always looked ahead. And it seemed that so long as you had someone to share your time and ideas with _anything_ could happen. You always had hope. It made me excited too; it made me think more about things in a different way. And…I began to appreciate what I had instead of being upset over all the things that _I didn't_… I think it gave me a good sense of humor about life... You made me happy, made me realize what was important and…so long as you kept smiling I thought things would be alright."

Hylia: "…Really?"

He chuckled: "…Yesterday I was thinking about that time you broke your father's vase, for instance-"

Hylia: "-When you took the blame for it? –I still remember that like it was yesterday, especially considering my father still talks about the thing from time to time. It had apparently come from the Surface long ago."

Link: "_I know_, _I know, _from a time in early civilization; I'm usually the one he drones onto about all that. But…I couldn't let you be sad, that's what it was" he laughed at himself with some shame, "I was such a dork."

She stood up and went over to his chair as if remembering how horrible then grateful she felt over the event. "Is that why you did it?" She hugged him.

He scooted over in his chair and let her sit next to him.

Link: "Your father is _still_ mad at me for that. He has reason to be mad at me for a lot of things –I've really been racking them up."

She threw her legs over his to stay in the seat; both of them were barely in it but they didn't seem to care.

She laughed: "But he's not."

She nuzzled up to him and he reciprocated with a laugh.

Link: "So you say… Ah, well. Enough of that." He kissed her face, "I'll make it up to you."

Hylia: "Make what up to me?"

Link: "Not knowing, not realizing. I should have known, I should have…"

Hylia: "-And I should have spoke up! But there's no use it worrying over all that now. Let it go." She kissed his face back: "It's over now. I owe you too, much more then you owe me. You went through way too much and it's not going to end… We've both changed a lot, I know…but," she blushed, looking down for a moment "I will always be here for you like that, if you let me…"

He looked down at her reaching out for him emotionally yet again even though she appeared to be feeling self-conscious in doing so. He took a relaxing breath, also being honest with the situation: "There's nothing I'd like more." He laughed in embarrassment, briefly touching his face, "I admit that _is_ liberating to say."

She hugged him back; the words were getting a little easier to say: "It's the same for me too… Being with you has always kept the pain away for me. It's been rough…"

Link: "Things are only going to get harder… And you're going to need that smile on your face, so…I guess I better stick around then, huh?"

She giggled and put her head up to his timidly: "If that's how you want to think of it."

He held her close and kissed her forehead. They nuzzled, still a bit coyly but readily; they still needed to learn each other's intimate rhythmus but since they already knew each other so well and were already comfortable with being close it wouldn't take very long. They stayed like this for awhile feeling grateful for what they had.

Link: "It's finally over…"

She smiled teasingly: "But it has only just begun."

He made an uneasy face: "…I guess I should be happy I have that good sense of humor then," he laughed.

She giggled softly with him: "But can we eat now? I _am_ pretty hungry."

He then noticed the plate of food in front of him again begging to be eaten

Hylia: "Go ahead," she giggled, still holding onto him.

He grabbed a piece of food and chewed it down. He then offered one to her and tried to feed it to her.

She blushed red: "_Link_…"

Link: "Hmm? You said you were hungry."

She looked away but looked back, accepting the food in an embarrassed fashion.

His face went red too as he felt her lick his fingers in the process. He suddenly realized that maybe that wasn't a good idea.

She noticed him get shifty in the chair: "Hmm?"

After looking into her eyes for a moment, he leaned her back slightly and kissed her lovingly, her hair bundle just hanging above the ground. She held her hand on his face as they kissed more.

She reached forward and grabbed another bite to feed him back. He grew embarrassed like she had as she put it by his face.

Hylia: "Come on, now."

He laughed and tapped his fingers on the table in resistance realizing what he had caused to happen. But he soon accepted it from her, red-faced and all.

She giggled as he chewed it down and the cycle continued. It eventually wasn't as embarrassing anymore. There was something oddly intimate and primal about sharing a meal like this together included, as if it symbolized how 'in this' they were together from now on. There was a lot of kissing and laughing going on too. They stayed close to each other there in that chair for awhile, taking their time actually finishing that meal. They didn't even care it had gotten slightly cool.

-o-

Link had explained to her what he did that morning before she got up. Thanks to this she wished to go see the house with him and help him with the finishing touches.

_Walking there:_

Hylia: "Tell me again?"

Link: "This is getting to be a bit much now, Zelda…"

Hylia: "Please?"

He looked slightly embarrassed: "…I love you."

She giggled and smiled so brightly that her eyes looked closed. She ran a bit in front of him, excited.

He couldn't help but smile too, his eyebrows a bit high up on his face; she was so happy…he supposed it was worth the embarrassment.

Hylia: "Come on! We're almost there!" she turned around with a smirk, "I bet I'll beat you inside though." She giggled and ran up ahead of him.

Link: "Hey… Oh, no you won't!" He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her from behind making her scream playfully and laugh as if caught.

Hylia: "That's not fair, that's cheating!" she giggled, clearly liking that he 'was cheating.'

He laughed.

She tried to break free and did. She tried to beat him still.

But again he caught up and grabbed her: "That's it, now I've got to make sure _you _don't cheat." This time as she turned to see him he playfully picked her up and put her over his shoulder and continued walking with her.

Hylia: "_Hey_!"

Link: "In your face, Ghirahim" he joked with a laugh.

Hylia: "Link!" she hit his back.

Link: "_Hey_," he smugly joked, "You said I deserve this –To the victor the spoils!"

Hylia: "_Link!_" she sounded more embarrassed this time; her hits to his back were as if nothing.

He laughed. He stopped walking momentarily and gently pulled her off and into his arms like a true gentleman would carry his lady. And she looked up at him, her head by his shoulder.

Link: "Do you prefer I carry you this way?" He smiled, clearly a bit self-conscious about how openly intimate it was but he stood tall and cocked up an eyebrow none-the-less.

Her eyebrows skewed and she made a soft sound. Her face went full red. She began to shift a bit in his arms as he walked, liking it a bit too much.

Link briefly shut his eyes to compose himself and not react to just how unbelievably precious her reaction was before gently putting her back onto her feet: "Well…we're here." he smiled at her as she continued to look at him like that and he continued to try and not fully appreciate it.

Hylia: "Huh? –Oh!" Finally she snapped out of it as she turned around to find them in front of the house. She hurried inside yelling back at him "Beat you!" as his toe hit the doorway behind her. He sighed, defeated with a laugh.

-o-

_They were in Link's place now_:

She gave the fixing a good look over and seemed highly impressed; even the plumbing was working. He sat down on the floor to quickly finish carving out the last few inside door latches.

Link: "You really don't need to help; there's no need to get all worked up. I'll have it finished soon; just give me an hour or two."

Hylia: "But I want to help. Besides…" The place was a little colorless if anything. "We need to make it feel like a home…"

Link put his knife down and put the finished latch to the side to grab the next.

Hylia: "I wonder though…" she seemed to be thinking, "This does feel a little too good to be true. I suppose I can understand why you question it so much… A happy ending like this…"

He somewhat nodded.

Hylia: "But you know what? –I don't care anymore –about the gods or fate or anything. We both need a break and I like it here." She bent down closer to him on the ground there.

Link: "Hmm?"

Hylia: "Screw the gods! –Screw them all!" she said, jumping on top of him on the ground in an embrace all of the sudden.

He couldn't help but laugh considering she was 'screwing' herself by saying that.

Link: "Maybe we should be glad I turned out to be the more responsible one then, huh?"

She had her hands on her hips performing a bad imitation: "Give me a break. Being a goddess for millennia is tuff; let me enjoy being a human for once," she joked as if she actually knew what she was talking about.

He laughed: "Yea, sure."

She mock-gasped: "Do you question me?!"

He grabbed her and rolled her onto the ground next to him: "_Oh_, I question you alright."

She grinned mischievously and rolled onto her back, pulling him towards her to keep his attention: "Then perhaps you should show me the right of way," she spoke seductively with a bewitching giggle.

Link: "Oh-dear-goddess," he took his hands back and sat up as if he had to, "Now don't do _this_ to me_!_" he laughed, clearly resisting the free-invitation to do the more responsible thing.

He joked: "You're not just going to kill me, you're going to find a way to torture me in every way possible, I _swear_!"

She giggled, still lying there appealingly as if teasing him. He had to look away again, but she found the brief flustered reaction on his face so very delightful.

Link: "Hey, I've cast some seals in my time, but who knows what kind of trouble I'd get myself into if I break that one prematurely."

She sat up: "_Link! Is that what you're thinking?"_

He shook his head: "_Hey now, _you're the one that started it..."

She blushed, realizing he was right.

A moment later he then sighed sadly as if out of the blue.

She scooted back over to him: "What is it?"

Link seemed concerned, maybe guilty: "You think this will cause problems for you and your memories?"

She smiled: "No, and if it does I'd rather not know. I want to be with you and know how you feel more then I need to know anything else. I don't want to think about anything else anymore."

He seemed a little embarrassed: "…Are you sure?"

She spoke with certainly: "Yes. I have never been more sure of anything… What good of a goddess could I be without love in my heart anyway? I don't want to do this without you, otherwise…" she blushed, "I would rather you have not saved me at all."

He looked slightly shocked: "Wow, those are some strong words there."

She smiled with confidence: "I know."

_Did she really care for me this much? –All this time?_ He thought. He made a sad-ish face, looking down, _And here I was saying love was vain/selfish but because of it she's willing to give so much_… _I guess I have been a jerk…or naïve. But… _Helooked up again at her –she was so clearly pleased with the world and happy to be there with him, _It turned out for the best…_ _I think_… He realized he still had a lot to learn; she had a lot to show him.

Hylia: "So… When is it that we should bring my things over here?" She stood up taking a look around the place: "The mirror the Thunder Dragon gave me along with my dresser would fit perfectly right about here…" She put a finger to her mouth in thought: "Oh, this just won't do! We may need another room or two added on here before it's all finished, but not now."

Link: "Wait-a-minute, huh?"

Hylia: "We've only a few days before everyone is here and we talked about how I thought about making the Temple house into a library of sorts – that would be the perfect place for my father to stay..."

Link: "I…" He remembered why he originally began making this place so many months ago; it really was for Hylia to stay in so should he be dismissing this? Besides…it sounded nice. "What would your father think of this one?" he laughed at his own misfortune in regards to Gaepora (another thing to pile on).

Hylia: "I think he'd love the Temple house! It sort of resembles his old study anyways."

Link: "No, I mean…" She looked back over at him with that innocent look on her face in question. "Never mind… But…" He walked into the other room: "I would think the mirror would be safer right in here…"

-o-

And so that is how the rest of their time 'alone' on the surface played out. They got completely lost in themselves and their love and the idea of this new life overwhelmed them (to a degree; it was serious was still rather pg). They were happy. For a few precious days nothing else mattered. They forgot about everything else. It was wonderful, relaxing, reassuring, _everything _good. Time felt like it slowed. The sun seemed brighter, the air smelled crisper, the chirping songbirds sounded happier and even the colors around them seemed more vivid. They became practically joined at the hip, always together and often time holding hands, cuddling, shoulder to shoulder, or touching each other in even the smallest of degree, remaining connected and always close. Zelda in fact would get upset if Link hadn't been close by (maybe that was always the case but now it was more literal and dramatic), and Link finally showed her more attention as if he felt similarly – they were enamored; it's to be expected. They were now a real couple.


	24. Chapter 15b: (Bonus) A Quick Promise

**Quick Note: **I couldn't let this chapter simply _end _where it did, so I am throwing this bonus chapter in to further set the mood as well as lighten it with some extra ZeXLink. I said I would warn if the content was non-pg, so be forewarned that it might be -I'm going to throw in moments like this from now on. Enjoy.

-o-

**Chapter 15b (Bonus Chapter): A Quick Promise**

Hylia: "Link, where are we going?"

Link: "You said you wanted to spend the day doing something together that we might not be able to do when everyone comes down, right? So, I figured I would take you here so you would see what I said was right: that you don't need to worry about that; we'll always get to do these things. I will take you here again when everyone is down here, and we will continue to come here and do so whenever you want. You'll see."

Hylia: "But, Lake Floria? Why here?"

They now stood at the banks of the large, beautiful lake.

Link: "Because this is one place you can't wear that headdress of yours nor dress like a goddess. You _can _relax and be yourself and everyone will love it. And I know you; you'll splash around and so forth without anyone thinking ill of you. You're always so happy in the water."

Hylia: "…Swimming? You want to go swimming?"

Link: "Why not?"

She looked at him slightly hesitantly.

Link: "Come on. I'll prove it to you: next year we'll come back again on this day and then the next and you'll see just how right I am… Is it a deal?"

She smiled; she kind of liked the idea but…: "Well…maybe, but, can we make it about more than just proving your little hypothesis right?" She looked up at him timidly, "Can we…?"

Link: "Hmm?" He patiently waited for her to go on.

She looked away then back at him with a sheepish smile: "…Can we do it to remember these past few days and, when we first told each other..." Her face was getting pinkish and her gestures nervous: "_You know_… I want it to be more than just _a_ _bet_ or something."

He stepped closer to her taking her hands again with a smile: "Alright... Then we'll come back each year to celebrate...ah…" he seemed a little self-conscious all the sudden, "this change and…us."

Hylia: "But the others don't need to know that; it'll be our little secret."

Link: "Yea, we'll just tell them it's some type of re-cleansing ceremony then?" he laughed.

Hylia: "In a way…" she giggled. "You could use something like that more than me though –to wash it all away, I mean."

He laughed and looked into her eyes as if grateful.

She looked back as if shy again.

He spoke low: "But you did that for me already…and there's nothing sacred about _these_ waters."

She smiled: "Well, it'll just be symbolic then. That's what we'll do it for: For us, and how beautiful everything feels and is here. To a new beginning and to celebrate how we did this together… And," she blushed, holding his hands slightly tighter in embarrassment, "to our happiness and love that makes it all seem so much better."

He shut his eyes briefly and took a relaxing breathe, feeling it in his heart: "Alright… we'll do that then… and no one will know why; it'll be our secret, our little promise to each other then. To keep things as good as they are right now, before everyone came down, now and from now on."

She smiled, her heart racing a bit now: "I'd like that…"

His was a little too: "…Okay then."

She looked down again at his chest giggling nervously as if she felt silly: "Swimming though? How silly is that to celebrate such a thing?"

Link: "Nah, it's not silly… We just better make sure to have a lot of fun out there," he chuckled.

She looked back at him and giggled too. They laughed off the intensity of the moment for awhile.

He then leaned down and kissed her a few times. It was so peaceful there on that shore today.

-o-

Soon they had both changed in different areas of the forest and were in the water together; Link kept on a shirt with long shorts while she wore something more like a bathing suit with a long shirt over it. As predicted Zelda was splashing about and spraying Link with water after not too long. Zelda followed Link as he swam underwater and they ran into a few parella too; they seemed oddly quiet though as if even the water dragon was respecting their privacy today. The two of them swam up to the water fall where Zelda got a kick out of mock cleansing him as Impa had her; his hair was wet and he had such a look on his face that she couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed her and swung her around in the water; they couldn't stop laughing. She held onto him tightly, kissing his wet cheek; he paddled with her in his arms then on his back – she loved every minute of all of this. She then tried to pull him around but it didn't work out so well. They were soon back to splashing each other again.

-o-

They played around for about an hour or so, until they both started to get a little tired and their skin a tad wrinkly. Zelda held onto a large stray log floating in the lake under some shadows cast from the trees far above.

Hylia: "_'Few_, I'm getting tired now," she giggled.

Link: "Yea, me too." He joined her over by the log and pulled himself atop of it to sit. It bounced around a bit until his weight settled. He then held down his hand for her and pulled her up next to him.

She sat with him there, both of them all wet and groggy atop the soggy wood, but it was so refreshing.

Hylia: "This was a really good idea, Link," she continued giggling with happiness.

"I knew you'd like it," he nodded with a chuckle to join hers.

"Mmhmm" she tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder.

She giggled, looking back up at him: "You look a mess!" she mussed with his hair –it was somewhat long now, especially since it was wet; it hung over his eyes in the front but was brushed aside.

Link: "You're looking just as good, love," he chuckled pulling a piece of water grass off her back.

She somewhat gasped and blushed holding onto his sleeve tightly all the sudden with a few kicks in the air as if excited: "Love? Did you just call me…'love'?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Er…" he blushed, rebalancing them on the log, and with a chuckle scratched his head. "I guess so. It just…kinda came out. –Is that bad?" He suddenly felt ashamed as if calling her such a thing was too 'old' or cliché for him to do or something.

"No." He found her straddling the log and thus his side next to him; she threw her foot over his legs and hugged him tightly, lovingly nuzzling her face to the side of his. "It's dignified," she giggled softly as if in a murmur; the sound of it made his body go soft. "I like it."

He turned his head to her with a kind smile.

She had her eyes open, her head on his shoulder again and arms wrapped around his right arm in front of her. They sat like this for a little while. And then she made that sound again.

Her wet hair hung down practically on him and he began noticing how wet that shirt she wore was as it clung and hung to the very top of her white leg in front of him. He didn't look away though; he just kept looking as if something was in his thoughts about it...and there was.

Hylia: "Hmm?" she lifted her head, "Is something wrong?"

He looked back at her a little blank faced, more so distracted: "…No. No."

Her leg moved as she sat up and touched his face: "No, no?" She thought he might be thinking too much again. Her words were soft and very caring: "You know I won't accept that." He looked back at her. "Tell me what it is, love."

He got a tad pinkish in the face as she returned the 'nickname' to him -not to mention everything else. She was so charming and looked so vulnerable all wet and perched there with him. He looked at her in a very endearing way.

She started to blush a little, taking back her hand a bit due to the look on his face. She looked down a moment and now held her hand by her mouth starting to really turn red. She was absolutely eating up that look and loved the attention but didn't know what it meant either. "Link?" she tried to ask about it.

He looked away, his face turning red due to seeing hers turn so red. Having thoughts like this again? But he looked back into her eyes. They held glance for awhile as if entranced with each other all of the sudden. They both blushed a little deeper in color and she bent her leg, leaning back ever so slightly.

He turned his body and reached his arm to lean on the log on the opposite side of her bent leg to maintain this eye contact with her. She noticed him briefly look down at her neck –how perfect that collar bone looked above the neckline of the damp shirt and her… He was glad he couldn't see too much through the wet shirt suddenly…though he saw enough.

"Link?" she asked again in practically a whisper, thoroughly ashamed of her own thoughts at the moment, knowing what he was looking at. She slightly arched her back as if to try and make herself look better, it was like she could feel his gaze. It felt good.

He looked back up at her. "Zelda, I…" With his other hand he touched her neck, and then she felt his hand go through her wet hair as if pulling her closer. He cautiously leaned a bit more forward to kiss her; the log bounced only a bit.

She leaned up into the kiss and ran her own fingers through his hair to hold on. Their kisses turned rather passionate quickly. She felt them in her whole body.

Her bent leg turned in, slightly pulling him in closer and he turned his body more towards her. At the same time he felt something a little more warm on his lips and in his mouth as she not-so-timidly licked and stuck her tongue by his. He breathed much harder with that, she felt it. He opened his mouth more and stuck his tongue by hers; they shared a deep French kiss then, and again. With this they both got goosebumps which were especially easy to pick up on since everything was damp. She ran her warm hand up his arm to soothe them, while he suddenly ran his hand up her leg, laying her down now.

Her hair lied all over the log. He looked down at her as he shifted a bit more over her slowly as the large log settled with their new movements. She eagerly pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him with even more tongue as they got used to how to do it. She felt his hand still caressing her leg.

She breathed out quietly as they took a breath: "I don't think we'll be able to do _this_ next year, with everyone here…" She briefly giggled

He chuckled back: "Probably not…" more than eager to get back to what they were doing.

He wasn't holding back this time though he very much knew he should. They continued kissing and kissing, each one more and more wet along with the whole situation. Even the smell of the log and the lake smelt oddly good. This was all turning out _very _good… he let himself feel. She then ran her hand down under the collar of his shirt, next to his skin, pulling him even closer. In response his hand went to her hip up under her wet shirt; he could only feel the material of her bathing suit though. She turned her leg out and bent it up by her side with a soft moan between kisses as if telling him to keep at it. He wasn't sure which way she was trying to get him to go but he knew which way he wanted to go.

She felt him run his hand back on her leg closer to her butt, up once more. As they continued kissing like this, he then touched her stomach eager to reach down lower, imagining in his head how wet and bunched up her bathing suit must be right there…and what it might look like so tightly pressed up against her. He wanted to see.

As he thought about that, it was then he must have moved too fast or maybe she responded too strongly but the log bounced and finally rolled. With a splash the two of them found themselves back in the water.

Link took a breath back at the surface suddenly grateful that the water felt so very cold now. He shook briefly staving off everything. Zelda did something similar. Soon they were both looking at each other, still red faced… but then they began laughing oh so very hard over what had happened.

"Well," she breathed out, "I was wondering how long that log would hold us."

They laughed.

Hylia: "Maybe it's a –a good thing that-"

Link: "-Yea, yea it is…" he chuckled again, ashamed. "Come on," he then gestured, "Grab hold of me and I'll bring us back to shore. I think we're done swimming now."

She nodded. She swam over to him and held onto his back as he graciously took her back in.

-o-

Hylia: "Um…" she whispered since she was right by his ear. "…Sorry, Link. I'm pretty sure that was my fault."

He slowed the swim down a bit in order to respond and laugh a little: "Don't worry about it… Man, though, you almost got me again, you know? –You enjoy doing that to me don't you?"

She blushed a tad: "Well… I…I didn't…know it would…" After reflecting on the situation and how much she _did_ actually enjoy it she giggled with a slight seductive murmur: "…I _do_."

He grinned with another laugh. He lifted his head to take another breath: "I guess I should just be happy about that."

She continued laughing like that –almost impishly and wickedly.

He lifted his head again: "Watch it now." He mumbled: "You _little remlit_."

It just made her laugh harder. Maybe he was right; she liked it. She began kicking too to get them onto shore faster as if excited and playful again for no reason. But she was happy; it was obvious. That's all that mattered to him as he took her hand to help her back up out of the water. She looked so happy… He couldn't help but smile back happily. It had been a good time.

-o-

Hylia: "So what are we doing now?" she asked while ringing some of the water out of her hair as they toweled off.

Link: "Now?"

Hylia: "Yes. It's not even supper time yet!"

Link: "Umm…"

Hylia: "But are you hungry?"

Link: "Sure. How about you catch us some fish?"

She tilted her head at him: "?"

Link: "–I mean we're already by the lake… I thought you said you could do it now?"

She looked nervous: "Huh? –But not this lake! This is the wrong place!"

He chuckled getting close to her again: "Relax, I know. But I'd like to see. I could go for some fish tonight."

Hylia: "Alright…but only if you let me use _your _pole."

-As if it was special? He laughed: "Sure thing."


	25. Chapter 16a: End of Skyloft

The time had finally come; today was the day Her Grace, Hylia and the Hero were to go back to Skyloft and speak to the people. After a generally nice rest, Link woke up early, waking up Zelda not too long after.

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 1): Getting Ready **

Link was fully dressed and prepared, almost ready to leave. He gently nudged Zelda who was still in bed.

Hylia: "Hmm? Is it time to get up already?"

Link: "Yes, it's time. I got ready before waking you."

Hylia: "Hmn, I see…" she was still a little groggy but eager to get up. She could see his hair was damp.

Link: "Yes, I'm about to head up to quickly overview the situation; see if all is ready like it should be. I'm not bringing you up until I know it is. I won't be long but we're not supposed to be there till the afternoon anyways and it's still early."

"Yes, very early…" she almost complained. She sat up combing her hair with her fingers: "I might freshen up myself. After all I have yet to try this bath of yours."

"Mmm" he nodded, "You'll enjoy it… I hope."

She began collecting some things as if getting ready to bathe. He watched her.

Link: "…Do you know what you're going to say?"

Hylia: "Mmm," she sounded calm, "I have some good ideas but I could use some time to myself to prepare a little first anyways. So take your time... Yes," she took a breath, "A nice bath to gather my thoughts would be nice…"

Link: "Very well. Go ahead and take your time 'goddess-ing yourself up' then –I'll be back soon."

He went to leave but she stopped him momentarily to give him a kiss on the cheek first. He gave her one back but made sure to get a real kiss too…which started to go on a little too long… She gripped his tunic tighter.

Hylia: "Hmmn…?"

He chuckled a bit finally pushing himself away from her.

Link: "…Alright then. I'll be back."

-o-

A few hours later Link reentered the house: "Zelda?"

She came from the other room, quickly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

She let go to see him: "Is everything in order then?"

He finally got a good look at her – she had indeed 'goddess-ed herself up.' She was dressed in a new white gown with a golden, regal trim above the breast leaving a very visible open neck; a hemmed slit exposed her shoulders, and flowing sleeves hung down her side held strong to her arm by a deep pink ring attachment on her middle fingers. The front of her hair was tied down low with crisscrossing deep blue ribbons that hung over her shoulders covering much of her exposed neck (her hair was longer now but not as long as it could be); there was also the beautiful headdress upon her forehead on top of long bangs practically over her eyes now. She too had new white sandals instead of the pink ones. She looked very goddess-like and majestic but soft and approachable; she smelt very nice too…like flowers…

He responded slowly as he looked her over in some amazement: "I…spoke to… Everything seems fine and…all is as it's supposed to be. -Wow. Hey, I haven't seen this dress before. Is it new?"

She became a little self aware for a moment shyly enjoying the attention from him: "Ah, yes, it is. It was made to resemble what Hylia used to wear during fertility and purity rites. I suppose that's why it looks similar to the one Impa had given me…" She began to sound embarrassed, particularly concerned with what he was thinking of it as he stood there looking at her, touching his chin. "But I thought it suiting, considering…I am hoping to touch the purities in the people's hearts and…create a new surface-world, after all."

Link: "Ah, yes, and cultivate a new race, Hylia's race –I get it. -Well not a _new _race per say but sort of a rebirth of it, sure. Hmm… Where did you get it?" He was curious; Zelda couldn't have forged the metal parts herself after all.

She turned her head up mischievously and smiled delicately as if it was a secret: "From a friend."

Link: "A friend?"

She smiled at him kindly: "Do you like it?"

It caught him off guard a little: "-Ah," she really did look divine. It was as if being asked made him have to stop and take a breath: "Yes, of course. Its looks great, love –Err…I mean…" he suddenly thought it inappropriate to call her that –he suddenly felt like he was overly aligning himself with a goddess. "Ah… Yea." But I guess that _is _what heroes do on some level, don' they? He decided to take full pride in the fact now.

She suddenly looked concerned: "Is it too much?"

He chuckled: "No, it's perfect." He looked at her again feeling smitten: "You look perfect…and…those ribbons look good, your hair and…" He began to look away.

Hylia: "And what?" She was curious, worried something wasn't perfect. Things had to be perfect today of all days.

He was still looking away.

Hylia: "What's wrong with it? Is it my hair?" She sounded troubled, adjusting herself.

He looked back a little flustered: "No -It looks great! –Really."

She stepped closer: "Is the color ribbon no good? I thought it looked better then the pink I have, like…blue and white in the sky. –_Oh_!" she grew embarrassed, fiddling with the bundle, "_Is that _justtoo_ corny?_ Maybe I should redo them._"_

He felt a little bad for making her feel self-conscious for no reason: "No, that's not it. That's actually a really nice idea, fine symbolism." He took the bundle of her tied hair from her. "The color is good though; I think so because it matches your eyes and brings out their beauty. –Ah, but" he suddenly got self-conscious himself "also the whole clouds and sky thing."

She blushed at the rather personal complement.

He continued playing with the bundle without realizing it out of nervousness and likeness for it "-But, no, it's good, it's perfect like I said" he let go if it: "–I wouldn't lie to you –I'm not trying to patronize you here."

She was looking down at her fingers as she tapped them together bashfully yet serenely, still taken by his comment: "I know…" It was adorable.

She was realizing how suddenly nervous or smitten he was. He seemed fixed on her again. Their gaze caught each other once more.

The moment suddenly felt awkward in a sexual way. They both knew it.

He had to look away again to keep himself composed –this was just not the time for this.

As if she finally was about to uncover another secret or weakness in him, she put her hands on his face to have him look into her eyes again and came in closer to him. Her engaging scent grew stronger.

Hylia: "What else is it you're not telling me?" she so gently asked.

He tried to look away and play it off but was clearly starting to blush: "What else is what?"

Hylia: "That you notice? Hmm?" she sounded so sweet.

He didn't answer but he did look back at her and those blue eyes of hers. He gave into her. He half-grinned and his eyes looked softly back at her as if he couldn't hide the fact he was smitten with her. They looked at each other for awhile. Suddenly she was then the one trying to look away, embarrassed and smitten herself to see him look at her that way. She was only starting to get used to it. He put his gauntlet clad hands on her face just and she held hers to his to keep her gaze on him this time.

Link: "What is it?" he got out kindly, reversing the trick on her now.

She looked back, starting to look a little more vulnerable. His hands moved to her shoulders.

Link: "Well?"

Hylia: "Yes, well I…" She took back her hands and placed them near his stomach as she stood in front of him "It's just…I…" She looked down as if it was hard for her to say while looking at him like that. "I like your eyes too. I just feel safe and like all is well when you look at me like that. And…I like how you were looking at me earlier…" She blushed.

"You like it when I look at you?" he inquired with interest.

Hylia: "I guess so…" She kept blushing, too nervous to say it bluntly.

He got the hint and smirked to himself. He chuckled and as he did to lighten the mood.

He took her hands and put his forehead to hers lightly, considering the charms there: "Don't worry; I'll be keeping an eye on you today. You'll be fine."

She looked up at him: "I know." She smiled. She put her arms over his shoulders and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

He felt relaxed –too relaxed, that very nice smell so strong in her hair by his nose now. He shut his eyes and took a nice whiff of it.

Link: "…You smell nice."

_So that's it, huh?_ – She would need to remember he liked that. She pulled away to see him again; she smiled: "Its chamomile and a little lavender. I used them in my bath –which was very nice by the way. But, we're all out of most of them now… I'll need to collect some more."

Link: "You used _all_ those flowers? We had a huge jar of them."

She looked down coyly.

He walked over to check the large jar out of curiosity. It was empty. He chuckled, taking a seat finally: "-So you pretty much just bathed in a big cup of hot tea. You realize that right?" He chuckled again not too bothered by it –he found it a funny idea.

She followed him over: "Well, I suppose you could say that… It was very soothing though. I had a lot of time to think…" She stood next to him; her tone of voice began to change: "And thinking about it…there _is_ just enough room for two people in there…so you'll have to join me next time. I will just have to show you how good it feels." She leaned down closer to him.

Link: "Oh? Not that I want to smell like chamomile but I don't think I could deny that. At least we'll have something tasty to drink while we're in there -That chamomile tea you make _is_ pretty good." He chuckled.

Her voice was that of a temptress: "I was more thinking we could have some of that wine you like, and I could set up a few candles so we can see under the moonlight." She walked around to the back of him putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning her face down closer to his. One of her sweet smelling hair bundles hung on him: "I could give you a nice backrub and cleaning…" She licked his ear. He fidgeted a little; she could tell he liked it. "Then maybe we could actually get washed up afterwards…" She giggled seductively by his ear, nuzzling up next to him. Her hands slid down the front of his chest very purposefully.

He fidgeted again, getting worked up now: "Um, well..." He was starting to picture it and the idea sounded too good. "I suppose I could go for that…"

"Hmmm..?" She whispered by his ear and giggled again, licking the back of it once again with more finesse. "Good." He let out a breath starting to blush now – she had just learned that maybe the ear was a soft spot. She giggled again, rubbing and nuzzling up to him more passionately.

He couldn't take it. He stood up, gently coxing her off him.

_Ah, damn it,_ he thought to himself semi-wishing he could take that bath with her right now -or even when they got back from Skyloft -or earlier, anytime earlier they could have! But he wasn't that type of guy, nor was she just a woman. Sounds like it would be worth the wait though…she seemed to have quite a filthy mind and a yearning for him…as tough as a wait that might feel like.

He swallowed hard and wiped his face: "Alright, yea… I know you like to tease me but… This isn't the time for that 'miss purity'."

She didn't look shocked but encouraged: "Don't forget fertility."

Link: "Ugh" he adjusted his collar trying to cool down. "And I've given plenty blood sacrifice, yes. But I need a minute –give me a minute." He leaned his hand against the wall to catch a breath and compose himself.

She giggled at him. Soon enough the blush subsided. She kept giggling though.

He gave her a look, semi not appreciating being laughed at: "…_Alright_…" But he knew the reasons were good.

He took a fresh breath: "Alright," he looked at her again. "Is there anything else you need to do before we go?"

Hylia: "All has been done."

He gave her that look again: "…Okay…" But he worried he might have forgotten something.

Link: "–And oh, yes, I needed to tell you. Pipit and Karane have taken the high guard apparently to protect you. Meaning, they will be your personal guards' so-to-say. Karane is going to heed air guard and Pipit will maintain ground guard if needed –It will be low key to not draw attention to you but they'll be able to call in support quickly if needed. I didn't get to talk to them but that's what I was told. They are the ones we are to expect to greet us and stay with us when we get there."

She sounded happy: "Really? So that means Karane really made it in the air guard? –That's great! It's been too long since I got to see her..."

Link: "Yea. I thought you might like that -being able to see her before everything happens today. Let her know it's still _you_ under all this goddess," he joked.

She giggled as if with mannerism: "As well as I know it's still her under all that expertise knight-ship of hers I suppose."

Link: "So then nothing at all has changed with either of you?" he joked, but he did know it to be true now.

Hylia: "Probably not. But it's going to be nice to be able to see everyone and Skyloft for one last time." She began to sound reminiscent.

Link: "Hopefully the 'everyone' won't be for one last time though right?"

She looked sad at that realization: "…We will do what we must."

He nodded.

Link: "Then I guess _I _should get ready."

She watched as he retrieved the last of his gear tucked away in the room closet and brought them out. He put them on, strap by closure. He was now getting equipped with Heroic gear (gold pauldrons with red cape) and all.

Hylia: "You know I still can't get over that gear though; there's something about it…" She looked like she was thinking.

Link: "Huh?" He fashioned the last belt into place, ready to go now. "What about it?"

Hylia: "Just, I… It looks familiar somehow… Hmm…" She couldn't place it though. She waved her hands as if to forget it, "It's no matter. We should get going."

Link: "Right."

They walked outside together looking for a good spot to call their birds.

Link: "You sure you're ready?"

She smiled graciously and calmly looking into the sky: "I am sure."

He nodded.

He readied to call his bird and so did she but he stopped her.

Hylia: "Huh?"

Link: "No, you're coming with me on my bird," he whistled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight or away from my side unless I need to fight… And if I do need to you are to stay with Pipit and Karane. That's what they'll be there for."

She nodded; she understood. She would obey him completely this time.

And soon enough the two of them were in flight on their way back to Skyloft.


	26. Chapter 16b: Greetings

It was sometime after noon that the crimson bird and his riders would arrive above the clouds near Skyloft. Link knew that their arrival was expected so there was no true reason to sneak about but they still needed to be very cautious –after all, both friendly and hostile eyes would be upon them today; that was the whole reason for their coming though. Much of the sky patrol was set up waiting for them, allowing them quick and safe entry into the Academy. It was there they were to meet up with Pipit and Karane and a few others to discuss details.

They could see a large setup in the plaza area. A good handful of people ran out onto the pier excitedly as they flew by in the distance, pointing and looking eager. There were also a few riders in the sky starting to tail them from a distance, as if surprised to see them.

Hylia: "Looks like they are expecting us."

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 2): Greetings**

It was quite a sight to see as the two of them neared town on that crimson bird: Link in his armor and Hylia looking very prestigious and not of this realm. Link's bird seemed to even realize the importance of the ride; he fluffed up his feathers and held up his beak with pride as they passed other riders and people looked up at them from the ground. Hylia waved down to them, recognizing a few of them. It seemed to spark more excitement as they all waved back and jumped around.

Link: "Here comes Corvid."

Hylia adjusted herself to see him.

Corvid flew his loftwing around and next to them: "Greetings your Grace; Link."

They nodded back.

Hylia: "Greetings, Corvid."

Link: "Greetings again. So, everything's ready to go?"

Corvid: "Elegantly so. Surprisingly, not a thing has gone wrong; in fact things are going more smoothly than planned. It seems that Hylia has a lot more people on her side then not who helped set a lot of this stuff up for us here so we could conveniently slip away and set up other things elsewhere no one else yet knows of."

Link: "Yea, I saw what you did to Beedle's place. It looks better then I imagined for the short amount of time you had."

Corvid: "Precisely what I was referring to. But when did you see it?"

Link: "Just this morning."

Corvid: "After we met? –I could have sworn you took off after that."

Link: "No, before."

Corvid: "No one reported seeing you there…"

Link: "–I have my ways."

Corvid: "Impressive considering your ride. Should I be worried about that?"

Link: "Probably not."

Corvid: "But yes it's heavily fortified and under constant eye to ensure no one sneaks in there or does anything to try and sabotage the place –so far no one even knows it exists besides the Shop Keeper but he was overjoyed to help –I doubt we have anything to worry about there. We will talk on that more later though." They were almost ready to land now. "We have lodged all new visitors in one area, all known residents in another and any known hostiles in yet another for this event. Nothing seems too out of the ordinary thus far though all that will change out on the floor when everyone begins to mingle. Gaepora and Horwell will fill you more in on those details though. –Just know I've got your back in the sky and get on in there for now." He quickly addressed Hylia: "I look forward to hearing your words, your Grace. A few of these people will really need them."

-o-

_The Academy_:

Sure enough, Pipit and Karane were waiting for them as they landed by the double doors upstairs. Karane especially seemed happy to see them and ran over to hurry them inside.

Karane: "Wow, Zelda! You look fantastic! –It's been so long!"

Hylia: "Karane!" She rather characteristically hugged her, "It really has been too long… How are you?"

The two of them started talking as if nothing had changed.

But Pipit was somewhat quick to interrupt them: "Karane…maybe you should –I mean be careful here, this is Hylia after all, maybe you should…"

Karane: "Should what? Pay my respects?" she laughed. "-I mean I do!" she looked back to Hylia "You know this."

Hylia nodded, smiling: "Relax Pipit, it's still me. Don't be getting all formal on me now."

But it was hard not to considering… She was a spitting image of everything he had ever known or heard about Hylia (just maybe a younger version of her). He got a little nervous, awestruck. She was divine, she was radiant, she was feminine and beautiful. He started to sweat. He hadn't prepared for it to be like this.

She stepped closer to him: "You look well too, though." She smiled at him. He looked like he wasn't feeling any less uneasy. "Pipit!" she suddenly threw up her hands and gave him a hug as well, "It's good to see you again!" He lightly hugged her back as if too nervous to know how to react to this. She was much softer in his arms then what he was used to…

Meanwhile Karane attempted to hug Link in greetings: "Hard to do this with all this armor on, buddy."

He chuckled, hugging her back: "A little."

The two of them talked.

Hylia leaned in to talk quietly to Pipit: "And I heard the news. I know Karane can be a little rough around the edges at times but that doesn't mean she doesn't like a strong guy like you around, so you better take care of her good from now on."

Pipit: "But I –You mean, oh yea, Karane, of course!" he defended himself. "Karane…" he laughed nervously but then stood upright and serious as if reporting to his duties: "Of course, you have my word!"

She giggled.

Karane poked at Link: "When's the last time you cut this hair?"

Link: "Huh? –Well, awhile now. I guess I didn't really notice."

Karane: "No but it looks good!" She nudged him: "It makes you look more handsome along with all this getup. Wouldn't you say so, Zelda?"

Hylia: "Huh?" she was taken aback by the sudden question and a slight pink hue arose on her cheeks.

Karane laughed.

Granted, Link and Zelda were a couple now but they were still keeping it from everyone –they were kind of here on business after all and such things were embarrassing or impolite to address today. But to their long time acquaintances it would start to get obvious overtime here that they might be more than just friends now. But also much more than simple Skyloftians too…

It was then a few of the others appeared from downstairs, having heard the commotion.

Owlan: "Ah, it looks like they've arrived!"

Horwell: "Indeed. Welcome back your Grace; Link. Have Pipit and Karane explained things to you yet?"

Pipit: "Ah, no, not yet, sir. We were just greeting them."

Horwell: "Then you'll have to allow us to do the same!" They made their way over. "Wow. Your Grace, I…" both Horwell and Owlan respectfully bowed their heads to her. "I thought you a delight to see before but it seems your true nature is coming ever more outward."

Owlan nodded to agree: "I never questioned it before but if anyone ever has it will be almost impossible to do now. The resemblance in uncanny." They both looked awestruck, taking to a knee. "We are at your service."

Gaepora was then seen stumbling in. He smiled proudly behind them as they kneeled.

Hylia: "Father!"

Gaepora: "Welcome back, my dear. You look as radiant as always."

They embraced and she began to grow sad: "I hate that I don't get to see you more often…"

Gaepora: "Soon that will change." He touched her chin: "Let those be tears of joy."

She smiled: "Sorry, I didn't mean to. –They are. It's just good to see you. I missed you father."

Gaepora: "Me too. But duty calls to you, my little dove. And Link…" He then approached Link with an outstretch hand: "You look well too. Like an image from the past. It's good to see you, my boy."

Link somewhat smiled, feeling rather self-conscious or ashamed around the guy now considering the things he had done or thought about doing with his daughter recently –it somewhat showed. But he took his hand and shook it: "Sir. It's…good to see you too."

Gaepora turned to the others: "Now, let's get everyone together and go over these details."

-o-

They all entered into Gaepora's Chambers to discuss things:

The details were somewhat minor: the formal speech would take place in the Plaza where a bit of a stage was set for the event with light food/snacks and drink. There not only would Hylia be placed where everyone could see her but where the guards could get to her easily. A few mounted, undercover guards would also be present nearby, as well as in the crowd to watch for anything suspicious. This would be the most dangerous part of the day.

Hoping all would go smoothly, afterwards Hylia would be escorted to the Pumpkin for a feast and celebration and those in support of the event would be invited to follow. Of course, guards would also be somewhat strategically placed nearby – Karane and Pipit, and Link also by Hylia's side the whole time. It would be at the Pumpkin, where only those obviously ready to go to the Surface (and pro-Hylia, so to say) would be given the more important details about how and when all of them would be getting there.

The plan in that regard was that Link and Hylia would personally escort them all down to the surface the following afternoon –to Faron Woods, specifically, where Groose had built up a lot of nice homes for them already. They would be leaving from the strategically chosen Shop Keeper's Island (the drop down point near there lead into Eldin). Link and Hylia, for protection and convenience's sake, would stay there on that Island in secret overnight (Karane and Pipit playing an integral part in maintaining their safety there). Gaepora and the other instructors would use the Shop Keepers flying shop to more covertly guide the people and themselves to that Shop Keeper's Island the following day (this way if any hostiles did persist, they would be unaware of not only where everyone was going (and that they were going at all) but _how_ they were going (the location of the cloud openings to the surface as well as the way to Faron Woods via the Eldin Providence (where that specific opening they were using lead to)). And if any hostiles _did _manage to figure it out and follow them, again, they would only be lead into the Eldin Providence near the Volcano which was a harsh place to land –it would take them awhile to reach the Faron Providence from there. A lot of safety precautions were being put into play here.

-o-

Gaepora: "Right, so do we have any problems with all that?"

Everyone present looked around at each other. A few people shook their heads. Gaepora then looked to Link who looked at Zelda.

Link: "Nope, we got it. Sounds good."

Eagus focused on his knights: "Men?"

Casually dressed Knight: "We understand, sir." Another such knight stepped forward with his hand up: "Eager to get out there, sir!"

Owlan looked towards Karane and Pipit: "No questions about your role? And you have your bird call?"

Karane nodded.

Owlan: "Right, then…I suppose we are ready too."

Gaepora nodded slowly and humbly.

Eagus: "Time to get into place and rendezvous with the others. Remember, stay nonchalant and keep in tight."

His men nodded and stood up straight, ready to go.

Eagus: "Alright, then let's get out there!"

Eagus and his knights left first and somewhat quickly so they could begin mingling with the crowd or getting into position.

Horwell spoke to Link and Hylia: "And, again, if you need anything let Pipit or Karane know. They will get word to the correct instructors immediately. We've gotten quick communication down to a fine art now."

They nodded, and then looked at Pipit and Karane who smiled dutifully and nodded at them.

Gaepora: "Alright, then we'll be all off. We have a few things that need saying before you two enter. Take your time getting ready, there is truly no rush, we have the whole day."

Owlan and Horwell looked at Gaepora; Gaepora nodded and the two instructors politely excused themselves from Hylia's presence.

Gaepora took his daughter's hand and briefly smiled encouragingly, then took a step towards Link with some seriousness in his tone: "You make sure she's safe out there now."

Link: "I have up till now haven't I?"

Gaepora: "True. But speaking in front of an _enthused_ crowd is a quite different." –he said the word 'enthused' as if it meant 'crazy-rioting-madness'. "But you know I trust you. I know with you she is protected."

Link replied with a firm look in his eyes: "With my life, sir."

Gaepora looked surprised but pleased. He nodded.

Karane and Pipit looked at each other, much more-so surprised by Link's tone. The seriousness of their roles hit them harder.

Gaepora: "It won't come to that." He turned to leave but looked back briefly. Then he was gone.

Link and Hylia stood there quietly as if thinking.

Karane and Pipit looked at each other once more, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. The tenseness in the room had been high and their two friends suddenly seemed a lot different now. But they could understand why… They stood there looking them over again, realizing more and more how different they had become, yet…still the same in ways.

Karane stepped forward in a type of comforting manner for her: "Yea, like Owlan said, really, we are here for you guys… Zelda…" she sounded sad but serious. Hylia looked at her. "You have been such a good friend to me ever since starting the Academy…" she looked at Link quickly too. "It's been a long time now but…at the same time it feels like it flew by. So…I just wanted to say thank you, for everything, and…you can rely on us. -Seriously. We are here for you to the end. We will fight not only for Hylia, for you, _our Goddess_ but…for _you_, _both of you_, as our long time friends."

Hylia looked rather moved: "Karane…"

Pipit stepped forward: "Yea, I feel the same. Though…" he put his hand to his face, "I didn't get to spend as much time with you guys as Karane did, I, well I kind of hope that can change… Link," he looked sad briefly, "you've helped me more than any friend I thought I had before… I…owe you for all the things I have to look forward to now and after this. By chance you've…helped me see what's important." He stood tall with virtue in his words: "And we will defend you, Hylia, in all ways possible! Till the end of our days, I swear to you, we will fight in your honor!"

Karane joined in: "Right! And we will totally kick some ass out there if we have to."

Hylia smiled gratefully: "Thank you."

Link nodded briefly with that crooked smirk on his face, then looked away as if in ponder.

The two of them looked at Hylia and her Hero with true hearts, as true friends. There words seemed to move them in different ways. They were very strong, tried and true.

Karane: "Right. So, we had better be off now too, in case you need some time to yourself, but we won't be far, I promise you that."

Pipit nodded towards them, arms folded.

Hylia: "Alright… Thank you again, both of you."

They nodded, giving a slight wave as they headed out of the room.

The outside doors could be heard closing. Now Link and Hylia were alone in the Academy waiting for the right moment to enter the stage.

-o-

Hylia took a deep breath, taking it all in. Both of them were quiet for a time, preparing for the moment to come. Link seemed a little uptight though.

She looked at him standing there with his arms folded now.

Link: "You see that? …It already begins… So tell me, can you handle it? –This devotion?"

Hylia: "Devotion?"

"Mmm," he nodded. "They are ready to die for you, all of those people are." He stood tall, "You _do _realize how drastic this all is, right?"

"Of course I do," she spoke quietly. "Though you _too_ said you would give your life for me just now, as well. So what does that mean?"

"That's different," he defended himself.

Hylia: "How so?"

Link: "Because I fight for other reasons. -I don't fight out of devotion."

She was slightly offended, misunderstanding what he meant: "So you feel _no_ _devotion_ towards me?"

Link: "…My spirit is for you, love. But it is interchangeable. As I said before, I fight for my own reasons."

She was a little upset, visibly now, but still calm. She didn't understand: "So does that mean you might suddenly change your mind? That you don't care what happens to me?"

Link: "_That_ I did _not_ say. I care more than anyone out there! (Besides maybe your father) –_That's_ what I'm saying." He stood in front of her, talking quietly: "I will fight because I love you, not just the ideas _Hylia_ stands for. I've also really gown to care about the Surface and everyone, everything there too. And because I know that they all need you and the future of all of Hylia's race needs you; because of the relics and legacy you must protect. You can't trust all of these people with that. If they knew about the TriForce, for example… It's still rather unprotected down there at the moment after all."

She grew blunt: "So you purpose I _lie_ to them?"

Link: "Not exactly but, you must understand _why_ they cannot know. -_Why_ this is something only those you _trust fully_ can know. Tales live on for millennia; whether their true meaning stay or not is one thing but the gist of it will remain. I can only do so much to keep an eye on these things. And what happens if or when I _do_ die?"

She got distressed: "-Don't talk like that! –Not now, not yet!"

Link: "Sorry," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I didn't mean to upset you… I just, I worry is all."

She lightly pushed him away: "How could you say that? –And you make it sound like you _dislike_ Hylia, dislike me!"

Link: "Not exactly, it's just…"

She was still calm: "Just what?"

He sighed: "I'm not sure... It's something more than that; I just can't place my finger on it. Maybe if I knew more... And you know I don't _dislike _Hylia," he somewhat laughed, lightening the mood. "I'm just trying to caution you on what you say for your own sake. Sometimes, unfortunately, those who are too kind or too considerate get stabbed in the back with their own generosity. Just be careful." He smiled, obviously worried.

She smiled back: "I'm sorry." She looked down, slightly sad: "…I just wish it wasn't that way."

Link: "Everyone does, but that is what happens when things get too 'civilized' –the word is practically an antonym of itself. The more people there are the more 'civilized' they become, which means it eventually becomes the opposite: segregated, spiteful and cruel. How do you think Demise was even able to come forth as he did? People bring hate and jealously and all that _out_ in each other. Somehow I just _know_ this all to be true. And he'll continue to capitalize on that long after our time is over, I know it; the cycle will repeat itself somehow. But we have the trump card, the _TriForce_. You can't just leave that out in the open."

Hylia: "We will find a safer way to protect it."

Link: "I meant figuratively but yea, also physically, sure."

She looked up at him: "I think I understand. Yes, I do. I understand."

Link: "Good. I'm glad. Because things get kinda tough out there. And…I kinda wish you didn't have to deal with this, _ever_. But I got your back too it things get sticky."

She smiled: "Good, because it's going to take more than just me to reach these people. We both have to do this."

Link: "Fair enough, but what good is a Hero or a guardian without something to protect? It's _you_ that needs to give me reason. It's _you_ that needs to inspire them and give us all reason. Yet at the same time…they give me reason to _need_ to protect, so I suppose things feel a little more complicated for me."

Hylia: "You still wonder if we should be doing this at all?"

He took a step away: "No; I know what must be done and why. Not even necessarily for all these people either. Though, in a way it's bitter sweet. We can't betray our friends and those who will aid your cause; they may find things on the Surface we all overlooked, like Owlan for example. I'm interested to see what he learns about all the new flora and I _know_ he'll appreciate it but…somehow I can also see people ripping things from the land with a different type of 'good reason.' Who knows what such information can do. The way the Elden Dragon spoke about the old life: it could lead to destruction, and somehow, I…_feel_ like I know this is true. A part of me feels sad, though I'm not sure why." He was beginning to feel a little sorrowful. "…I guess I just need to ignore that for now. I'll figure it out…"

Hylia: "…I will make sure the right people follow us."

He somewhat smiled: "Alright." He lightened up: "_Then_, maybe I can _finally_ get a reward out of all this; I've be dying to just get you back to bed for a little while without a need to get up." (He was hoping some sleep and rest –to have a clear head; she was very comfortable to sleep with).

She hit him across the arm to show her disapproval.

Link: "_Hey_! What was that for?"

She stood tall and walked away: "You _know_ what that was for…"

He thought about it for a second. "…_Ooh_," he walked over to her, "Are you blaming _me_ for things _you're_ thinking again?"

She hit him once more.

In a bold manner he grabbed her arm and walked her back into the wall where he put his hand above her, leaning down towards her. It took her completely by surprise; he came off as impressive.

Coming in real close to her in a fetching tone he spoke lowly: "I like it when you're feisty, you know."

-Which made her recoil and heavily blush.

He stood a bit taller, observing this. He tapped her chin to get a good look at her pink face; he let out a quiet chuckle: "And I like that even more..."

She blushed even redder to this, really embarrassed but also turned on by this persona: the devilish half-grin on his face and downward look in his eyes as he gazed her over. "_Link_…" She barely audibly spoke.

He continued: "I bet you like the fact I fight for you; that I've _bleed_ for you… Don't you?"

She breathed heavily under him, quietly wiggling away in delight. It only confirmed what he said.

Link: "Selfish little pixie. Maybe Hylia _did _have a little curiosity towards Demise that she kept to herself…?"

She looked up at him innocently, replying no but yes.

Link: "But now is not the time for this," he returned to normal fashion. He stood up: "We have business to attend to here." He backed away with a gesture and started for the exit to get moving, the metal on his back and shoulders slightly clanking. "Come on."

She took a breath and stood up straight, trying to get the red off her face and inappropriate thoughts out of her head. _Wow, that was_… _Did he just?_

He turned back and laughed at her still in turmoil by the wall; he joked: "Now how do _you_ like it, huh?–Ha!" –He pointed and continued to laugh, exiting the door.

"_Not fair_!" She pouted. She brushed off her dress and fixed her hair quickly exhaling a deep breath before hurriedly walking to the door to try and catch up.

He had waited for her outside where she couldn't see him; he had his arms folded as he leaned against the wall: "Ready to go now?"

She looked at him waiting there. She made a fake-angry face and hit him on his arm again.

He stood up straight; with a pretend-disciplinarian face he turned his palms up and semi-shrugged: "Do you not remember how this all started?"

She withdrew her hand and made a still-embarrassed face at him, then stuck out her tongue teasingly before turning to leave in front of him with a joyful skip.

He stepped forward and they walked out together. She took his arm again and they both looked at each other, laughing cheerfully as they began to head back out.

It had been reassuring. Love would indeed be guiding her speech today. She had never been so happy before in her life. But she would make sure to do this right for Link (and his concerns) too; he inspired her somehow. …Everything would be just fine.

-o-

**Author's Note:** This might be a long day/chapter…and I thought it might be tough to write but so far things are going smoothly. I really wanted to thank my readers again and your kind words; your support is pushing me hard to get this done in a somewhat timely manner and done well. It truly means a lot! Thank you: Blackfire19, Pink Floyer, rj703, ZeldaFan, GoldChainsaw9000, Zelda Freak, and knownobody. Thanks so much everybody else following and that posed anonymously too; I really do appreciate it.


	27. Chapter 16c: Parting the Clouds

**Quick Note**: About Hylia's speech… I will cut it a little short (montage it in a sense), frankly because we already know the story and I don't want to repeat myself. This is a long chunk of dialogue already! (Sorry about that). But you'll see. Enjoy.

-o-

Owlan spoke to Horwell on the way out the double doors: "Wow it seems all so fast now despite how long it's been. I'm going to miss these old birds."

Horwell replied: "I understand your feelings, as will I, but it's more so disbelief it's happing now is all. We'll simply be another feather off their backs. The surface will give us other options. I'm more excited about seeing what they are."

They entered the plaza, seeing Eagus's men ever so casually in place already in the large crowd as well as some of the hidden, mounted patrol.

Horwell seemed impressed: "This will work."

There were also others clearly dressed and in sight too though. Such as Peater (aka Mr. Skyloft) whom had been given reign over some of the soldiers. He wore a pair of leather pauldrons over some oldish-looking knightly attire.

Owlan somewhat giggled at Peater: "Oh yea, this will work."

Horwell: "Stop that now, I mean it. There's no need to get sarcastic with me."

Owlan: "Sorry, I can't help it. Look at the guy."

Peater stood there puffing his chest at a few kids holding candy by the side of the crowd.

Horwell somewhat laughed then too.

Horwell: "I suppose he plays the part of good distraction."

They laughed.

They then watched as Gaepora took to the stage, saying a few things to the placid crowd. He then left.

Everyone seemed in a good mood for some reason or another. Plus it had been awhile since everyone got together like this (if ever at all); everyone was greeting old friends and would start to make new ones. Everybody was feeling anticipation.

-o-

Hylia and Link stood outside the double doors now looking into the distance, seeing the crowd.

Link: "Sure you're ready?"

She took a relaxing breath: "I am." She looked at him: "Are _you_?"

He laughed: "Sure."

She giggled with him. They laughed for no real reason at all besides they were happy together. They made their way towards their destination. Zelda, gripping Link's protective arm felt like she was on a cloud, she was so happy. She channeled these feelings and kept them with her – it would turn out crucial that she did.

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 3): Parting the Clouds**

A few people starting cheering and whistling loudly out of nowhere.

Horwell and Owlan turned their heads to see Link and Hylia approaching from the Academy.

Owlan: "Well, it seems their cheers are justified."

Horwell: "Yes, here come our special guests." He turned to the other instructors and Gaepora to let them know. They all began to get a little more serious.

As the magnificent pair came into the area suddenly the cheers and cries turned to quietness. No one said a word. Everyone with a shield or weapon in hand gripped it a little more tightly. And a little girl holding a toy gripped her mother's hand.

Hylia politely bowed her head and smiled graciously.

It all made Link feel a little nervous. He didn't much like such direct attention, but you must do what you must do, plus he was the escort by most parts. He brushed it off and walked with Hylia towards the back of the area, where she would be speaking. The crowd parted for them. His face grew more serious with each step as he looked for the other knights as well as any openings Zelda might be vulnerable to. So far everything seemed in check.

Whispers grew. Hylia heard a lot of 'oohhs and aahhs' and positive statements of disbelieve being said about her as she walked into place. She was okay with it though; Link seemed to have prepared her for this. She would remain modest none-the-less.

As they reached the 'stage' Link and Hylia got one last quick look at each other before separating. She looked a tad nervous. "My Lady," he whispered with that reassuring look on his face, bowing his head to encourage her. She let go of his arm to face the crowd. He stood close by keeping note of what was in his peripheral vision.

A subtle, light scent blew; it seemed pleasantly bizarre to many who had never known such bouquet. Hylia held her hands together in front of her chest as she looked over everybody. Her white gown and shining golden hair blew softly in the gentle Skyloftian wind, and the charms on her forehead shined briefly in the light. I would say she matched the sky but she looked far more radiant and gentle then that, like a pearl set atop an island bluff. Some of the people had to blink twice or rub their eyes to make sure there weren't seeing only a vision.

She spoke calmly: "Good afternoon everyone. I am so very glad to see you all today." She smiled.

A few of the instructors and knights respectfully bowed their heads to her. A few especially touched followers did the same. Besides her words and the sounds of brief movement in the crowd, it was dead quiet.

Hylia: "I hope I will be able to calm your worries, but I fear in doing so I may inadvertently cause more. But do not fret. You are all brothers here. I implore you to let me speak my peace, as it comes from my heart and through its virtue and truth…" She took a step forward and let down her arms, growing more confident: "I cannot promise you all the comforts in the world, nor all the wisdom of the ages but I can try to grant you all that you need to discover these things, so long as you keep your hearts open. So now, please hear my words and know that they flow from me to you untainted…" She took a moment to see if anyone would object.

No one did. Even some of those who had their doubts began to feel less skeptical –as Pipit and the others had been affected earlier; she looked and acted exactly as the Goddess should and it affected them subconsciously. But others considered it part of the elaborate illusion.

Hylia: "Thank you for allowing me to tell this story…" She looked down, sad for a moment, personally remembering how it all started for her as well as everything else she could remember. She looked back up.

The crowd could see the care and pain on her face.

Hylia: "…Thousands of years ago, as I know you all know, I existed. My importance came to be thanks to the three great goddesses that created the land you Skyloftians call 'The Surface,' but we gods referred to it as Earth. These three goddesses, who were unable to stay manifested in this world, trusted me with their creation, this earth. These lands were filled with many wonderful things," she put her hands together and looked happy as she seemed to recall it all: "Many types of trees, flowers, insects, mushrooms, birds, mammals, sea life; deep chasms, tall waterfalls, high mountains and fiery pools. There are also other races. All types of life and rhythms, rule and order." She looked out into the distance, waving her arm to show Skyloft: "A few of these things you are familiar with, such as the grass and these trees, the fish in the small pools; the heart plants, butterflies, fireflies, colorful ringers and even the loftwings. But these creatures you see are all special. Much as you humans are special. Not to say the rest of the life I mentioned down on the Surface isn't special but…they just strive on different things, much as how some of us like the cold nights while others despise them. But…" She had gotten a little excited and off track so she took a breather. She began to glow; she was very happy knowing of these things and remembering how Link helped to show them to her again. "Allow me to continue…"

Hylia: "Much like the three great goddesses created the earth and much of the life on in, I, as the White Goddess Hylia, also created life in my image to help protect and make greater use of these fine things. And thus man was created. But I was not the only one to create likeliness in my image; there was another –more than one –but most notably, Demise. His followers knew him as The Demon King, for what he created were the demons and monsters. But what he created in his image was chaos, for he was a God full of anger, greed and disorder. You Skyloftians have seen a bit of this. They are the beasts that come out at night and have made you hide –The parasites that injured my friend, the Nobel Levias!" her face looked somewhat fierce as if truly upset by these things, "but I am getting ahead of myself again… You see, there is a reason these monsters have hunted you and targeted Levias, for example. And it is because for a very long time the Demon King has been at odds with me…" She looked sad or disappointed now, "for he is a jealous god…and he holds spite in his being against me because it was not him that was appointed to watch over the earth… He wanted that power…"

Hylia went on to explain the wars that went on between the people and the Great War that almost lead to the destruction of man and everything Hylia represented: hope, goodness, love, respect, honor, order, loyalty, family etc. She spoke for awhile and the people seemed to react as if hit by emotional blows. She spoke so elegantly and with so much care and certainty, even determination: "And these men, faced with dire uncertainty, needed to make a choice and find reason to fight. Some feared what they would lose. It drove some men to steal, cry out and lie and cheat; others to hide and beg, paralyzed with fear; others yet to ignore or point fingers and blame away from themselves thanks to their own uncertainties and insecurities outright. Fires gloomed! Blood was spilt! Psyches were broken…along with much more…" She posed a few rhetorical questions as well (such as): "What is it do you think you would fight for? –What if it were you and your allies? What is important, truly, to preserve in life? –_your_ lives today even? –for it was not much different then." Most of the people couldn't believe the horrors of the tale and began to wonder about the nature of man and what they may have done if it were them there at those times.

Hylia: "…But a few men did rise up; not just men but the other races and demi-gods joined together to fight the evil and their cursed brethren. These would be the races that would live on to inhabit the Surface and the people to populate Skyloft –your ancestors, your great, great grandparents and beyond!"

She explained the creation of Skyloft as best she could and why the loftwings were a sign, even all this time later, of her protection and commitment (a gift) for her people. She went on to say: "Then one final thing had to occur to ensure the protection of my people… I had to give up my immortality to place the final seal upon the Demon King. For if I had not…all hope would have been lost…and all the fighting, all the death, all the _sacrifice_…would have been in vain. Skyloft would not exist, nor any of the life under my protection that I left behind… I had no choice; I had to do my part to ensure that good nature prevailed. I _needed_ to return the favor all those great souls gave to me. –And _forever_ will that fact remain." Without referring to the TriForce, Hylia made them understand (and agree with) why she had to do what she did (become mortal).

The crowd rustled; there were a few gasps and whispers as if things were starting to come together. They all seemed to have serious faces.

Hylia briefly looked over at Link to see if he approved of her interpretation of the events. He was focused on the crowd but seemed unperturbed.

She decided to appeal to them as human more than divine for a moment: "Hylia and the Hero, as destined by the fates, would come back to the world when the seal on Demise threatened to break. But they would not know it until action was necessary. So, here it is, thousands of years later, that I and Link do stand before you all… There was a follower of Demise, which tried to snatch me away in effort to aid his King…but as you can see they did not succeed… I fell to the Surface in a shock, but was given guidance. It cost me much time and torments, but… In effort to find me and aid me, Link blindly followed and…fought through _so_ _much more_ even." She looked almost in pain and found it hard to continue as if his anguish deeply scared her inside. It seemed to move the crowd as many of them seemed to understand how difficult it was. They gave Link a second look-over; they all knew what heroes did so it didn't really need to be explained (but they did grow interested to hear him speak again and hear his tale on what happened) -he gained some true recognition and added acclaim. Link seemed to not love it; the way she phrased it was a little embarrassing…but it _was_ true.

Hylia: "It has been a shattering event for me, riddled with danger and internal struggle; there was much I needed to learn quickly… The evil was so great that even Skyloft, our sacred, protected realm transcending the chaos was affected, so…you can only imagine how bad it actually was below… We have been through much to ensure the seal was indeed forged again…" She looked down, visibly upset. "It has been a long time for me…and a great ordeal for Link, but…as you can tell by how the monsters and danger have disappeared from Skyloft, the evil has been again destroyed for a time… "

She looked a little drained, remembering it (plus she had been up there awhile now)… The good people in the crowd saw this. Even her father looked a little sad, like maybe he didn't want to hear it.

Though maybe not everyone was certain of the story most of them didn't feel like she was lying either. It was just all so unreal and unbelievable; some felt as if in shock, like this was a dream. The tale had been so similar to what they have always heard but so much more in depth. They were absolutely moved by her presence and how she spoke her words. Soft chatter and sound emanated from the crowd once again, giving Hylia time to recuperate.

Hylia: "…This place seems almost mythical to you all now, the Surface... This is never what I intended…"

Everyone perked up again as Hylia did.

Hylia spoke serenely, her eyes extremely calm and her aura maternal; she spoke now in a way that gave the people goose bumps: "Though it has been a long time, I had never imagined people would forget where they came from… But, I fear not. Though you may not realize it, deep inside I know that you haven't forgotten and that you know my words are just. At least some of you; hopefully more than less of you, for this is why I have come today, because I _do_ care and I _do_ want you to see and feel the world as I do. I wish for you to return and reclaim your life on the Surface with me in effort to remake it as I, as The White Goddess, and the three goddesses of old originally intended. With open arms I wish to help you through this." She gestured as she spoke, her arms opening. "But also…with open, exposed arms, I will not pull you forward." She stepped away from the crowd and Link allowing herself to be very exposed and vulnerable more so in the open. It very much moved the crowd and unnerved Link and all the knights as she practically allowed her people to attack her. But it was an emotional and very strong visual. "I will not force anyone to do anything they wish not to do…" She put her arms down after a time, enjoying the moment as if in Zen. The sun beamed down on her, truly making her a vision to see: the profound colors of the gems on her forehead brightened in the sun and the deep blue ribbons in her hair were pushed lightly by the wind against her milky skin and silken white dress; the whole moment seemed surreal. Time felt like it slowed. "You must choose your own path."

She looked into the late afternoon sky and took a breath, truly enjoying the joy and beauty of the skies of Skyloft for her last time ever. She smiled. And to think it was in this spot so many months ago that the wing ceremony began. It was about here she stood when Owlan announced that she would be playing the part of the Goddess this year -_that_ seemed surreal to her now… She remembered the event…and she remembered jumping down from about right here to Link and his loftwing after he won… She remembered the events that lead to her decent to earth again… She then turned to see the Goddess Statue that was no longer there. It all struck her again; she began to realize why, perhaps, everyone was upset it was gone and why they feared what it not being there meant; they all had many memories of visiting it as well. But she knew better as to why it had to be gone… But maybe it was a _good thing_ then that it was gone…

The crowd began to get a little worked up now. Some people wished to come closer to Hylia and receive the gifts she offered, while a few others secretly wielded their fangs and ached to rebel.

The knights began to hold folks back. But Hylia was quick to respond: "Stay calm my people! There is no need to hurry." She smiled so very bright and kindly and finally let out a soft giggle. It stopped the worshippers almost immediately. "There is plenty of time. All is well now." She smiled so happily she could but barely see. She then giggled once more, her hand graciously placed by her mouth. Her loving aura was sent through the crowd and everyone open to it felt overwhelmed with peace. Even Link's heart skipped a beat momentarily.

A few people began to cry softly, feeling as if they had been 'saved.' Soft chants brewed up about how they would rebuild as their ancestors did and atone for the other's mistakes. People began to hug and cheer softly, laughing now themselves for a time. It was at this moment the knights and Link began to spot the people that weren't happy; for a moment those deemed suspicious flashed; they stuck out like sore thumbs. The knights made sure to remember these people.

Hylia giggled softly once more, glad to see her message touched so many. She was truly happy. She noticed Link look her way again quickly and she smiled at him. She knew she had done a good job so far today – maybe he was proud of her.

The crowd grew louder.

But maybe it was a mistake she looked at him. Link looked back at her. He got distracted for a moment…

It was then an arrow came hurtling down past his head towards Hylia. His eyes widened. But it was not aimed at her; it was aimed just behind her. Alarmed, immediately Link turned around to trace where the arrow came from. Up in the sky he saw Fledge waving down to him briefly. Link let out an internal sigh of relief, but his eyes quickly narrowed into seriousness as he looked to where the arrow landed. The arrow had hit a man who had been kneeling down with a dagger behind the 'stage'; he must have been creeping over while the crowd roared. The injured man was dragged out of the area while Link held his shield closer to Hylia, directing her to the safer place in front of everyone.

The crowd, busy with themselves, hadn't even noticed the event.

Hylia finally looked a little worried; it was only just then she realized there had been any danger.

Link whispered to her with direness: "Make sure to stay closer to me."

She stayed by Link and did everything he suggested.

At the same time, a fit of anger broke had out on the other side of the crowd and the knights there grabbed a few men and tried to hold back a few more. One man with vengeance in his eyes broke forth through the crowd but one of the undercover knights was able to grab him in a neck lock and drag him away. The rest of the crowd fell to silence again, in shock their own brothers and friends here today seemed to be repeating (or proving true) the treachery Hylia just spoke of. A few of the citizens helped push back those who started to rebel and they began to single out the visible rioters, forming less of a mixed crowd.

One of the angry men yelled out: "Madness, _madness_! I won't believe this!"

Another joined him: "Treachery? You say those men defiled Hylia?!" he pointed with conviction: "I say _you_ defile her! You think a nice speech and fine clothes can convince me?! I won't be fooled!"

"Yea!–_Yea_!" others behind him shouted.

"Stop this!" many of the instructors and knights defended Hylia; Horwell stepped closer: "She has come to be _heard_ not threatened! She just said she expects nothing from you; so if you do not agree let things _be_! _Dismiss yourselves_!"

More bickering broke out. Hylia looked at Link, upset with the turnout. Link looked back at her briefly as if he knew this would occur and not too worry too much; his eyes told her she would be safe with him. She stepped closer to him, feeling assured.

The arguing got louder as people pushed each other. "_Blasphemy_!" "-_Lies_!" "_Hold down_!" It was getting loud and mob like.

But Hylia could handle it no more; she kept a hand by Link and she stepped closer to him as if getting assaulted: "Enough; _Please_, enough!" she called out to them. But only those up front really heard her over the noise.

With this Link grew angry; He stepped forward: "Enough!" –Angry with everyone. "_Enough_!"

Horwell and the crowd looked back over to them. Link had a stern look on his face and Hylia looked rather upset by the fighting. It was quiet again.

Hylia: "If you have piece to say to me, questions to ask me, now is the time. This is why I have come. But if you refuse to do it peacefully I will not be able to address _any_ concerns."

A few of the rebelling men stepped forward but again the knights and instructors held them back.

Hylia: "No. Horwell, Rusta, Sir Parrow –all of you, I deeply appreciate your defense of me but allow them to step forward. Please part so that they may see me and I them."

Link didn't like it one bit but the men, somewhat surprised she wanted them too, came a little closer. Perhaps to a few the gesture was also a sign of her divine benevolence. Everyone was quiet.

Hylia: "Speak to me your concerns."

The angry man: "It is as I said! You are a fake! –A _fraud_! –But a little girl pretending to be something greater than she is! …_What reason_ do I have to believe a word you say? Granted you _look _like Hylia and appear non-threatening enough, but such a speech may be well rehearsed."

Hylia: "And what would the purpose of that be?"

Angry man: "As the rumors have it you are the child of the Academy's Head; such knowledge may have been easily provided to you about the things you speak, ado some added flair. He could have easily put you up to this."

She gracefully put her hands together and thought about his concerns; she looked like a regal might in times of accusation, her nose so slightly upturned with certainty: "So you accuse me of making up the stories after have read them? You accuse me of using a scholar's knowledge to help me exaggerate a long famous and passed down legend of our people to attend to one man's greedy aspirations? What type of aspirations could he ever achieve through this?"

The other more furrowed man chimed in: "Some think for reasons of attaining status among us; perhaps your precious _father_ needs some assurance to his position or wishes to acquire riches and fame from those _stupid enough_ to _buy_ all this. He's a failure of a Headmaster! Just look at what's happened to this place!" They were all reminded of the Isle of the Goddess's disappearance and how civil war was breaking out.

Hylia: "This minor civil war has nothing to do with the Headmaster, whom yes, is my father. The same as my disappearance and falling from the sky had nothing to do with him, nor the disappearance of the Isle. He has not heard these tales in true prior to today, as with any of you. These rumors you say have been spread have come from the worry and fret of unknowing people looking for someone to blame. I am here to take that blame as it is. I have nothing to gain, just knowledge and comfort to give."

The angry man yelled: "What couldn't you gain from this! Look at these saps! –They are under a spell!"

Hylia: "So you believe that magic and sorcery is to blame than? Would you conveniently believe in such tales as that but not what I have to share?"

A brash looking man came forth: "You want us to jump from the skies and plummet into nothingness! You want to take us from our homes so you can have them for yourself!"

Angry man: "We won't fall for your tricks! –Who _knows_ what those coots at the Academy have been up to!"

Furrowed man: "They are corrupt!"

Brash man: "- We don't _want_ to leave! We have already been pushed out of our homes! We will _not_ follow Gaepora _nor_ his little _whore_ of a daughter!"

"_Hey_!" Dovos, on the other side of the crowd couldn't help but call out, "There's no need for that! –We won't tolerate this kind of talk anymore!"

Piper, who was standing by him, joined him: "Goddess or not you have no right to show any woman such cruelty; men who would put down women as such are the _true_ source of unjustness and lies going on here!"

The furrowed man responded sarcastically: "I suppose it takes one to know one, having a bastard son and all."

Dovos put his hand on his head and sighed dramatically: "–For goddess's _sake_ man!"

Piper made a furious face at him but backed down, not wanting to show disrespect to Hylia. Dovos helped calm her down as the disgruntled men had a short laugh at her expense.

Hylia waited to respond. She looked sad; he knew they must be scared and just wanted to find reason to defend themselves but, this was uncalled for, truly. Everyone of conscience knew it.

The people all sighed or gestured in the air, then were surprisingly quiet again.

Hylia: "You do not have to leave. No one has to leave or do anything they do not want to. As I said I am here only because you wished to have me here. Then, after that, if you choose to stay, this will all be yours. I am not trying to threaten you in any way or take your homes from you. I want nothing from you."

Angry man: "And we're supposed to buy that?"

Hylia: "What about it is so unbelievable? Do you not believe in altruism?"

The Brash man laughed in an upset manner: "_Te.' _Cause' they already took our homes... Your people have been the first to show us your true nature buy _stripping us_ of our Skyloftian names!"

A pro-Hylia man called out heatedly: "We had to defend ourselves! Your men brought weapons! -You guys were the ones to begin all this hostility!"

That comment seemed to shut him up.

Hylia: "What is it that you'd like from me then?"

A man called out softly from the back: "Some proof!"

The people up front looked around, not hearing clearly what he said.

The man repeated himself: "Prove it!"

There was a small outburst of commotion: "Yea! –Some proof!"

A determined woman's voice came from the back: "Prove it!" And she pushed ever forward, exceeding more upset then the men already standing there. Link recognized her as Wryna: "_Prove it_!"

Hylia: "You desire some proof that what I say in not a lie?"

Wryna: "Yes! –_Yes_!" She seemed ready to cry she was so mad.

Hylia looked around and thought for a moment of what she could show and addressed the fact that the others have met the Kikwi of the Academy, one of the ancient robots, Scrapper, and the Elder Mogma at the Pumpkin, to name a few.

Stritch, who was present, also boldly offered to reveal to the crowd his bug collection, but most of them looked at him as if he was an oddity.

Hylia: "Still not assured? Then allow me to direct your attention to my headdress, created from rare precious surface metals and gems of the realms." Everyone took a good look at the beautiful headdress she wore. "This was a gift to me. It represents the various landscapes, climates and compositions present on the Surface, the great land the three goddesses created and semi-divine entities reign over. And the form they take now, upon me as they are, is proof of great craft workers and explorers that walk that land in desire to make something even finer from the gifts the gods of old, including myself, have cast into being. It is a symbol of the surface's existence, the three goddess's existence and my own perpetuity, despite the hereafter. It is proof that my words and my internal divine state are true."

Everyone looked around at each other. They really could not debate her 'proof' because those gems really were not anything they could place and if they were a rare, precious gift to her she did need to be of importance to receive such an item. It truly did look one of a kind after all…

The crowd rustled once more with chatter. A few people wished to hear more about what each gem in particular represented then, becoming more and more interested and sure of the Surface's existence, while the others just tried to find more reasons to shout disbelief. Soon they spoke again:

Angry man: "We could make similar things here right in the Bazaar. Who's to say there is an authenticity to your crown's gems?"

Hylia: "Bring forth an expert if you must, skepticism is good, but I feel I have provided enough proof to satiate the rational man."

Wryna: "But why?" she seemed less mad, "Even if the Surface does exist, why is it that it needs to be like this? How can we really know for sure it is truly Hylia inside you in that human form?"

Hylia briefly looked away, uncertain for a moment. She decided to bear her heart to them: "…At first, I did not believe it either, but everything that occurred to us, all the danger and sights…and my memories… Truthfully, I am worried and I am scared for all of you as if it were the first time I left Earth, then Skyloft again to take this destiny upon myself," Hylia's eyes looked a little clouded, as if thinking back over an eternity of struggle, but Zelda, as her reincarnation, could still not place it all entirely: "…but you must trust your heart." She thought of Link for some reason.

Wryna looked up at her hoping, as if waiting for an answer to come to her own heart.

Hylia: "Destiny is a scary thing because in part you can control it, choosing your own path, while at the same time, you cannot… It is but another illusion in a world filled with many choices and questions… Only time can truly reveal the answers you knew all along, as you look back. Some people have regrets while others gratefulness... You cannot always describe a moment or a time as you live in it, but upon reflection the lesson is complete and learned. It is then you can hear the fates clamoring above… It is never truly over…. So you must be sure of yourself and all those you hold dear. You must look forward instead of grasp onto never-ending change. New things can be unnerving; the unknown is riddled with doubt and fear, but…. Though it wears a different face, is it really change at all?"

The people seemed a bit mystified and intrigued. These seemed to be wise, experienced words. A few of the older folks seemed to nod and understand completely though; they stood closer to their loved ones to reassure them.

As for Wryna…it was little Kukiel that came forward to her, taking her hand…

Hylia looked at Kukiel: "Goodness and truth can be felt in the heart so long as you remain curious and open to accept it… You must warmly greet it or unfortunate luck will swallow you whole instead."

The crowd watched the sadness start to come over Wryna's face. She began to cry.

Kukiel: "I'm sorry mom, for making you worry so much, but I told you what happened and the truth about Uncle Batreaux. Please let us go back to the way things were. Dad and I miss how things used to be…"

Wryna fell to her knees and hugged her child tightly.

Eventually Wryna stood, again addressing Hylia: "All these dangers and demons, even my own child… Forgive me, Hylia, I've just been so stressed by everything. I feared for my family's safety and it put me at odds with them…and maybe the truth," she continued crying softly. "It _is_ hard to face the unknown or accept the truth as others I trust tell me… _ I_… _I should have had more trust in her_… I am sorry too, Kukiel… _I_.." She started to cry again, looking back at her made mistakes. Her husband finally came over to comfort her, whispering to her that they would be alright now. As they sat there in the middle of the crowd, they inspired everyone to appreciate their own families and friends and further respect Hylia's advice.

But an angry man's voice rose up once more: "To think Hylia a _mortal_…" he sneered, "Pathetic! A rightful God would _never_ abandon their post! If Hylia made man in the first place she could have _remade_ them! There is no need to believe this woman!" He pointed.

People started to talk amongst themselves again.

The angry man: "_No need_!"

Hylia stood tall and spoke somewhat fiercely for one with a gentle voice: "You are correct, there _is_ no need. I do not need to be here at all right now, yet I _have_ come… Perhaps I can understand why you find it hard for a God to choose to be mortal, to choose to give that great power up to what others may consider a failed species, a failed creation. But it is far more than just that, because to me man did _not_ fail but rose stronger, though it be with the death of many." Hylia's eyes looked strange. She held her hand to her chest as if struggling. Something else was coming back; a feeling a déjà vu she could not place, the words flowed out as if she'd heard them somewhere before. "Like weeds ripped from a garden for more desired, more vain things. But this is the nature of chaos and the nature of order. Together we could never get along, hence why the King of Demons and I are at odds…but from it, through you, my people, through man, something in-between and greater could be forged. Through you and through this mortal body I, with you all, can help that forging!"

Link, knowing full well the situation looked at Hylia. He was even beginning to feel a little inspired by her speech… He had never seen this side of her before. Perhaps the 'true Hylia' was showing her face.

Hylia: "As I said, I will _never_ forget all those who gave their lives during this long struggle. –To give up now, to have remained immortal and forget all those that were worthy of fighting for and holding onto would have been the true downfall of everything _good_ in the world, in existence. I…" Her eyes began to look more troubled; she took a breath as if unconsciously remembering something: "Though perhaps some of you may give up on me, and at times I even…question…myself, I… -I will _not_ let this end today or ever! I must carry on in the name of those great men and…" her voice slightly trailed off; she began to sound distressed: "his allies, your ancestors…" She touched her head and winced as if in some kind of pain.

Link had seen her in this type of pain before –it happened last time she was remembering things she couldn't place; he grew worried. But luckily the crowd interpreted it as her passion overcoming her instead.

Hylia: "-You say becoming mortal as if it is a disgraceful thing. But compared to other forces out there it has potential to be a _greater_ thing! You must always stand strong for what it is that is worth fighting for: your convictions, truth, justice, family, love; happiness –because of this I understand why you question me. But it is for these reasons and in this way that I was able to protect all of humanity and all of the peace and goodwill found in life; the great potential and glorious but humble deeds. Though it begot with suffering and torment, wisdom and greatness so come at a price… I would do it again too if I had to. We must look forward with glee and cheer, and look back without regret, but with righteousness, virtue and purity in our hearts. For the children and the chaste; to comfort the sick and weary minded; to honor our loved ones and protect what is good. Though the path ahead weaves out of sight over the horizon and away from the clouds, we must stand honorably, for the good of all, despite the darkness! –For the well-being and happiness for all to see! –For our future!" She winced again, much more strongly this time, as if she would be sick. But the crowd was distracted; moved by her words they cheered and celebrated; they threw their hands up into the air.

Link took action this time, going over to her; he held her back up. His touch oddly snapped her out of it a bit.

He whispered to her: "Are you alright?"

His voice somewhat echoed and as she looked back at him she briefly saw someone else. She blinked it away quickly: "…Yes," She accepted his hand and stood tall with him, okay once more: "Yes…" But he could tell she was still clearly out of it for some reason.

As quickly as the roars of glee struck up, roars of anger broke passed them.

Very angry man: "_No! –Not good enough_!"

Others joined him, throwing up their firsts in fury: "Lies!" "Deceit!"

Very angry man: "You expect us to believe you are the Goddess, come to sway us into giving our lives again as 'your followers back then had,' 'divine and mortal alike' as if our lives meant nothing! –You saying that demeans us, it makes our and their very lives mean _nothing_!"

Some of the others (pro-Hylia) yelled back at him; it was clear to them they (the anti-Hylia) were not understanding her message: "Nothing? –It was _everything_!" "She gave herself up to protect us and insure our safety –to insure such a Great War may not ever occur again! –So that we could move past it! –Be better than that!"

They yelled back at them: "_Treachery_!" "Fools!" "She wishes to _use_ you! –_To deny us of our free will_!"

They defended: "She wants nothing but to show us the opposite! –She's giving us _a choice!_" "Back off!" "We just want peace!" "_Open your eyes!"_

The very furrowed man addressed Hylia again: "So, semi-divine and other creatures exist, yet they aren't here to protect you or stand up for you. Why not, huh? What have they got to hide?!"

Hylia spoke quietly but with certainty: "They do and they _are_ here… You apparently just don't see them." Her words continued to motivate her people; bursts of excitement roared up.

The anti-Hylia crowd scoffed and muttered at that.

Brash man: "Then explain why the Isle of the Goddess, our symbol of Hylia and place of worship and many gatherings is _gone_! -And I won't accept that _you_ came along to take its place simply as if a part of our great Skyloft village _just wished_ to fall away from us."

Hylia managed: "I understand your pain. You have so many memories there, such as acquiring your loftwings and the yearly gatherings, festivals, even picnics and confessions and more personal things. I can never return the Isle here to Skyloft, no. But hopefully I can give you new memories of it and a greater appreciation towards it."

Very furrowed man: "You still forget! The Isle then, just _falling_ from the sky, conveniently. Why? –So you can bring us _down_ to it? –To _shock us_ into believing it went somewhere '_down on the Surface'_ instead of _elsewhere in the clouds_? -We've seen all the new clouds opening up; there are plenty of places you could have hidden it!"

They broke out in unreasonable resistance again: "She's lying!" "Just admit you destroyed it! –Took it!" "Prestidigitation!" One man ran forward and screamed at her: "You want to show us 'the truth' and guide us to a 'better future' but yours is riddled with greed, with hunger!" he turned back to the crowd: "She covets all that is yours! –All that we hold dear for _herself_!" "That's why she took the Isle!" "Yea." "-_Yea_!"

Hylia touched her head again, seemingly getting dizzy – everything was really starting to get to her: "No, it really was not me, I...did not…" she couldn't remember. Link moved to help keep her steady. "I would not…"

Disgruntled mob: "_She_ is the parasite; _she_ will never stop taking!" "We will not be used!" "_Give it back!_" "She must be stopped!"

Worried for her and angry with these people to the point he could not stand them any longer Link stood up for Hylia:

Link had a grave look in his eye and spoke unforgivingly: "It was me, alright? –It was _me_ that sunk the Isle; _me_!" The crowd grew quieter with his outburst. "The Isle fell from the sky with _me_ atop of it to complete its purpose. And _that's_ why it stays now at the Surface, away from Skyloft and away from _you_. Hylia truly had no part in it, nor her father and any of that other rubbish you care to make up about it. They had little to do with _anything_ you're complaining about."

Brash man: "And if we don't believe that?"

Link: "…I really don't care if you _believe it_ or not. But she does; this is why she came, to try and reach you. But I'm not going to patronize you. You've obviously made your decision."

"Oh how noble," the mob criticized him, "Well forgive me for wanting to live in peace in my own home with my own family and free will."

Link responded right back: "Funny thing you say, considering; 'free will' and all… (He knew if they stayed in Skyloft they would lose their free will and become cursed). If that is what you want then take it. As was said at the beginning of this, if you do not wish to follow or listen _then don't._"

Angry crowd: "We refuse!" A few men revealed their weapons: "Now leave or we will force you to leave!" The knights around revealed their weapons in turn and a few people screamed and yelped trying to get to safety. "Such nonsense, such poppycock!" The mob cheered the men on: "Give us back our homes!" "Run the child out!" "For Skyloft!" "-For '_justice_!"

Link tried to calm them down: "Just give us one week –_one week_! (He was trying to throw them off) We will be gone –And who cares where we go, right? We might as well be dead to you, oh any maybe we will be, right? But Skyloft will be _free_ _of us_ and it will be yours –all yours- to claim and find joy with. All I ask if that you stand down right now. In only a short time your patience will be rewarded, because clearly, Skyloft _is_ what you want."

One of the sword wielding men took a step forward as if to try and intimidate him: "And if we don't?"

Link: "Then I will be forced to protect the woman that stands before you along with anyone else I may have to, and I will take all measures to do so. No, I'm _not_ threatening you, however if you force my hand a small civil squabble _will_ become actual war. So just stand down and let us go. Return to your homes, as we will return to ours."

Disgruntled man: "I will not die or throw my own into the fire! –I will not blindly follow this mortal bitch-girl or her whore-son of a 'Hero'! I will choose my own fate, my own place!"

_Wow, insulting my dead mother and calling the Goddess a dog_ – Link realized this was going to get nasty fast now. Their shouts were getting more nonsensical and hateful. It was about to get very dangerous very soon. He looked over to Pipit and Karane nearby as if telling them to get ready; they nodded back and prepared to run over and help defend Hylia. Other knights also picked up on this and readied to do the same. Everyone grew tense as if anything could happen. As the madness of the disbelievers (or haters) grew they became unpredictable and illogical, like cornered wild animals. Link sighed.

Hylia: "They won't be swayed, will they?" she spoke to him.

Link: "No, but you got a good few of them I'd say…" They watched as a few more families ran in position to fight for Hylia, including Wryna's.

Hylia: "I am so glad." She smiled faintly.

Link: "Hold on, Zelda. Don't grow weak on me now."

Hylia: "I am all right. I will be fine, really, I'm just…disappointed. You were right."

Link: "Not entirely," he half smiled at her. He looked back at the furious mob growing even louder: "We need to get you to the Pumpkin. It will be safer there."

The mod hollered at them: "_You defile Hylia and everything she stands for_!"

-o-

Hylia's followers just grew more and more fearful, as if everything she had just warned them about was absolutely proven to be the truth. They feared for their lives, for Hylia and for the good-will and potentiality of man. But, as Link had pointed out, a large handful of the non-believers did have a change of heart: Hylia hadn't come here for nothing. Though some people cowered and cried others stood tall and branded their weapons in response to the angry crowds. Her followers spoke to each other: "This is insanity. Look at these people; they are so angry and thoughtless." "I do not know what the future holds but it's got to be better than this." "We need to fight to protect Hylia and our friends and family here; we need to stand up for the future –a future better than this."

Owlan and Horwell took initiative to further motivate them: "We need to stand up for more than just that but for the Surface itself. If what Her Grace and Link say are true, which I know it is because it is clear to me their hearts are true –I trust them and am grateful for all this –there may be more at stake than just our lives today…" "We must fight to protect our goddess, Hylia and the Surface, our true home. We mustn't allow this mob to get close to her or any of us. They have bloodlust in their eyes. They seek to pluck the fruit from the tree so it may rot."

The others chimed in: "Perhaps they are affected by the demons, like Hylia spoke of." "Yes, Hylia came to help us, to save us, to make us understand." "I am so grateful." "I don't want to live in a world like this."

Horwell: "This is true. It appears not all can be swayed; perhaps some do hold onto a type of corruption. They refuse to accept any of this…"

They watched as small fights broke out; they began to escalate. Soon the knights and the armed mob were putting steel to steel, pushing each other back and forth.

Horwell turned to his allies: "Listen, everyone, don't panic." A few more armed knights ran past them and some air patrol birds cast large shadows as they passed overhead. "Listen." They did listen to him. "We need to gather every one of us to the Pumpkin –it will be safe there."

"The Pumpkin? Why there?"

Owlan: "Her Grace has instructed it to be so. She has more to tell us, to prepare us. I assume these are things these men might be better off not knowing."

Horwell: "I will help to escort you all there somewhat discreetly."

Owlan turned: "Yes, I will too…in order to help defend Hylia." He grew serious, making sure the leather pauldrons given to him were on securely. "I will not let these men get away with this –with trying to bring harm to her, to everyone, maybe even to the grandiose, beautiful green Surface." He seemed as if ready to call his bird: "I must fight for Hylia too."

A number of people behind Owlan rallied him on and planned to join him, or at least they would act as a distraction as Hylia tried to reach safety herself. Horwell was better off gathering the women, children and others who wished to not or couldn't fight to safer grounds. All the other knights were already out there but their efforts of holding back the fighting mob wouldn't hold as they too rose up with motivation against Hylia, the Hero and everyone else.

-o-

The furious mob continued to yell; even their women and children spat out hateful words at the other women and children as they fled.

Hylia stayed close to Link whom the mod hadn't yet approached.

The clanking of metal to steel grew louder and more loftwings circled around the area as people (and knights) took to the air.

Karane and Pipit were closing in among the knights in the large crowd; everyone was again mingling against each other. It was slowly becoming a real battle. One man cried out in pain: first blood had been drawn.

Pipit: "Damn!" He turned to see his girlfriend, "Karane," he deflected away a blow aimed at him, "Get to them. You are not meant for this; you're better in the sky."

Karane: "We will!" She pushed back another guy headed for Hylia. "I may be more suited for flight but I can still fight. We need to- _Ugh_," She fought back against another guy, but she had no shield. He began to draw his weapon. "I don't think so!" She tripped him up and drew her knife to his arms which were up in defense. She then gave him a hard kick to the stomach and he fell to the ground, still with his hands up, trying to catch his breath. She smirked, somewhat proud of herself. It was then she heard a cry of pain behind her. She quickly turned around to see that Pipit had injured someone headed for her.

Pipit: "Careful!"

She laughed: "My Hero."

He pushed the guy away and they continued fighting. Suddenly there were less people there. They would soon have an opening to Hylia, but they now saw why. Link had at least 4 guys on him now (took them long enough) and more were coming. He was having no issues with them though.

-o-

They wanted to capture Hylia; they wanted to completely humiliate her if possible; they may have even wanted to kill her –Link and the others had to assume they wanted all the above if not more.

Hylia winced again behind Link a little too close to the action then she wanted to be.

One of the angry, rioting men tried to spit on her; another yelled: "_Traitorous whore_; look what you've gone and caused! –And for what! Attention? Power?" He raised his voice even louder: "_Look what you've done!"_

Without much effort Link put him down, along with the other man. He didn't kill him, nor anyone that attacked, but if they didn't get medical attention soon that might not be the case. The man lied on the ground in much pain, yelping up to him: "Just kill me. Don't leave me to suffer." A few more knights came over to help, drawing a few other men away; they also tried to drag the injured man away to get him help. But the man fought them, continuing to yell at Link: "At least give me dignity!"

Link looked at him coldly as if he might enjoy the request. It was a look Zelda never saw in his eyes before but she knew such was the way of war. But at the same time… It seemed strange… Like she _had_ seen it before… She pushed away the confusion.

The man repeated himself: "Give me a dignified death!"

Link commented, looking away with little care in his tone: "She tried."

"_You did this!"_ the other fallen man pulled himself closer to Hylia before also being dragged away: "_You've ruined us!_"

-This all struck Hylia a little hard; this was still emotionally difficult for her. She couldn't help but question if she had…

Link held up his shield and continued to defend her. A few more armed men approached them.

-o-

It really wasn't long after that Pipit and Karane made their way over; times as this just _felt longer_ than they actually were, despite how everything happened so quickly. They stepped over 2 fallen men and a small pool of blood to talk to Link.

Yells were heard all around them; loftwing calls also occasionally blurted out as the battle began to take to the air.

Pipit: "Things getting heavy over here? –Are you alright, Hylia?"

She nodded, despite looking shaken up, up close like this.

The huge birds began to cover the sun as they flew around. The sounds of arrows hitting wooden shields above them became apparent.

Link looked so serious and dark, though he did appear untroubled by his actions as if he had drawn a weapon on others numerous times before –and he had. Not other people, per say but…still. A type of experience loomed over him; he seemed to know exactly what to do, so Pipit listened to him.

Link: "We need to get her to the Pumpkin, _now_. Soon the air won't be a safe to travel."

Pipit: "Right."

Karane: "Link, let's call our birds and get her over there. We have taken down enough knights here in the Plaza to buy us enough time to get there unscathed."

He looked at her: "You're right." He quickly looked out into the crowd again as the knights out there kept the rest of them occupied in the commotion. "Let's go."

Karane ran and jumped, calling to her bird. Link grabbed Hylia who eagerly held onto him as he called his bird, and Pipit too followed.


	28. Chapter 16d: To Saftey

Many loftwings flew seemingly haphazardly over the main island of Skyloft. Karane on her bird took to the left and Pipit on his took to the right of Link and Hylia on their crimson bird to help guard and escort them to the Pumpkin. They flew fast, too fast: it might have drawn more attention to them.

They got a good head start but the mob started to see them leave. They would call their own birds to make mad chase as they broke free from the grasps of the defending foot soldiers on the ground.

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 4): To Safety**

"Defend our homes!" they heard one of the riders turning towards Skyloft calling out in angry cheer as they zoomed past Pipit. His bird clashed with another, injuring it. Another man joined him, quickly attempting to catch up with another Pro-Hylia rider; they too clashed.

Pipit: "Hold on, buddy!" his bird called quietly and he spoke to it to keep it steady.

The three of them dodged and flew in the air quickly around other riders and obstacles. More arrows had been sent into the air haphazardly.

They flew and got closer and closer to their destination.

Karane turned stride suddenly: "Here we go!"

"Hmm?" Link turned to look at what she was talking about.

He saw more furious riders chaotically chasing some defenseless women and children, hysterically turning and weaving in desperation to escape. It looked as if they had chased them away from the rest of the crowd. One of them screamed out in fear as Link/Hylia, Pipit and Karane headed around them.

Link mumbled: "Shit… We can't just…" he clenched his teeth a little upset he couldn't try to help them right now. He slowed down suddenly, considering helping anyway. His escorts stayed at his pace.

Pipit: "No, let's go!"

The sounds of birds screeching were then heard coming from the opposite direction. A man with an odd iron-feathered helmet burst forth: "No!" He yelled, spiraling towards the perpetrators, "Not today!" It was Owlan. He knocked away the lead rider, allowing the women to break away and turn around to get to safety more easily. "Go!" he called to the women, "_Go_!"

Four more furious riders spread around the trio from behind.

Pipit: "Gotta move!"

The three of them dropped down to avoid a confrontation. As if from nowhere other men appeared far in front of them; the sky was starting to get a little crowded. Three of the furious riders darted forth towards Owlan and the others in the air. While the last one had dipped down to get a better look at Hylia, having plans of his own… But after getting a good view of Link who shot him a bold look, the rider wasn't brave enough to actually attack them.

Karane: "Hold back," she spoke to Link not noticing the guy behind them, "We need them to thin out a little first."

Pipit could see the Pumpkin out there: "But we're so close!"

Karane: "I know, but it's not safe. I didn't realize the others took off to get here already. The place is swarming!"

Link: "Yea…" he had been a little distracted by the rider behind them but he had taken off, now flaying away from them. "But we need to move out soon; we're about to have a lot of company, I think."

Karane looked back at him: "Why? -_Oh_." She saw the rider fleeing away from them, heading back to the main island. "You think we've got a squealer?"

Link: "Yup."

Pipit caught on quickly enough (he was going to give Hylia's location away): "_Ahh_, well, this isn't good then. Maybe we should push forward. We can take them." Owlan was doing a good job at thinning them out and distracting them enough; a few other soldiers, archers and rescue knights were also there. But the defenseless were starting to panic, unable to land at the Pumpkin they darted around anxiously. It was making things more hectic and dangerous.

Pipit: "We'll never just get around them. Nor is it right to use them as a shield for _us_ to land."

Karane: "Yea. No, that's not an option."

Hylia grew a little worried; Link felt her hold onto him a little more tightly. He gently pushed her off to remove and equip his shield. He wrapped that arm around her, pulling her in more tightly towards his defenses. She made a soft sound as he brought her close.

Link: "Hold on now okay? Things are about to get a little intense."

He was very serious. She knew what he was going to do. She was now in a place where she would not restrict his movements. She held onto him tightly again.

Pipit looked concerned with this: "What are you going to do?"

Karane chuckled, excitedly readying her own weapon: "Push forward."

A few more people of both sides were heading closer.

Link took a quick breath, looking at Hylia again: "Ready?"

She nodded, and held onto him determinedly, as if his fortitude was with her. She was ready.

He flew forward, eager to fight. Karane and Pipit followed alongside.

-o-

Link was careful, considering Hylia at his side, but his crimson bird screeched as he attacked one of the bullies continuing to chase the women around in circles. Karane and Pipit helped draw them away too.

Karane yelled at them: "Back off!"

Deranged Knight: "Watch your back, little girl!"

She attacked him well, throwing him off balance: "Is that what your friends tell _you_?"

He scoffed at her, trying to retaliate.

Link ducked down and attacked another one from underneath as Pipit swung around with his hand extended, catching one of the people to set them a balance again, safely on their birds before they fell.

"Thank you! –Thank you!" They called to him. Pipit nodded. They got a good view of Hylia and Link above them before taking off.

Owlan and the other knights, seeing Link and his escorts in the area, headed over to see them.

Owlan: "The Pumpkin, head on there. Horwell has it secured already if you can reach it."

Pipit: "Right!"

Karane: "Nice headgear, sir."

Owlan somewhat smiled, adjusting his winged helm, despite how serious the situation was: "I knew I was saving it for something." He pointed: "Here come more." He yelled to his men: "Hold them off! We need to get the rest of these people inside!"

Owlan's men obeyed: "Right!" They confronted the new enemies as they slowly started to pour forth from the main island. They held them off well, considering. However it wasn't just the enemies coming from the main island either; reinforcements attacked them from behind too. The battle had truly taken to the skies now. But Hylia had time.

-o-

Hylia called to the women and others looking to reach safety: "Everyone! Follow us! We'll make sure you're safe!" She sat tall next to Link, waving her arms to gain their attention.

Seeing her and the Hero on that crimson bird startled them all –it was indeed an unexpected sight but a glorious sight. She looked too remarkable in frame with her delicate features and adornments. Yet her composure and words were strong next to her Hero.

"Hylia!" One of them spoke to the others as if amazed or relieved. They all seemed to calm down and follow.

Link/Hylia, saviors in a new form (with Pipit and Karane trailing behind to keep any tails off them) lead them all over towards the Pumpkin.

Once there Hylia told Link to stop: "I will enter after them. We must make sure they enter safely first."

He understood and really had no choice but to go along with her. He knew that tone, he had heard it many times before. She wouldn't budge on this.

Link set his bird atop the building. Scaly toes touched down and took a step; it now stood firmly on the structure. This crimson fellow couldn't help but open up his wings widely and flap them; he seemed exited and looked proud and stunning. The sight of him there with his riders was indeed a vision to see. Under his partially blowing red cape, the gold of Link's paldrons shinned in the bright light of the afternoon sun; his dulled blonde hair looked just as rich-gold as he calmly, humbly waited, holding his bird still. Hylia sat up tall by him looking at everyone; her dress matched the clouds as well as her glowing yellow hair strands and rich-blue tied bundles – so bright, radiant and pure in the sun, she waved them in with delight. Everyone knew they were safe and felt the held back power, the potential energy the Hero carried; the two seemed a perfectly matching pair of peace, empathy and security on this day: true saviors and guides. This was a sight and memory people, years later on the Surface, would write about and paint pictures of.

Encouraged and thankful, all the women, children, elderly or otherwise unable to fight dropped down from their birds and readied to file into the Pumpkin.

-o-

Inside the Pumpkin, a slight panic had brewed: "Someone's on the roof!"

Horwell peeked his head out. The people were finally landing… Seeing the rest of them landing, he thought he knew who it was. He eagerly rushed to the door to go outside: "It is them! Everything will be safe now."

A few people looked out the windows to see. But they noticed something else too: "More hostile soldiers! We can't let them inside!" "They are coming!"

Kina: "Wait; no way! They were on the roof!" She pointed now able to see Link's crimson bird as it flew forward to stop the hostiles. He swung around them and took one down very quickly and with ease. "No way!"

Orielle: "There's Pipit and Karane too. Ot oh…" A lot more enemy soldiers began to appear now. "I hope they have more backup then that."

Kina: "Oh, no! Hylia is still out there! She didn't drop down!"

-o-

Link and the others had flown away from the Pumpkin in means to protect the others as they got inside to safety.

Pipit and Karane held back most of them, but Link shot forth to help.

Things were getting thick out here now; more people from the main island of Skyloft were on their birds and coming closer, he could see them slowly coming closer, engaged in battle. He spotted Peater with a small command of soldiers as well as Croo and his Grandson with at least half of the rescue knights he knew of. It was heated battle now.

Link held back a lot this whole time, worrying for Hylia's safety next to him. He wasn't about to dash into another battle with her there: "Zelda, they are all in now. We need to head back and get you inside."

She nodded, seeing the danger headed their way.

Owlan performed a spin attack and shot down to help defend Hylia, firmly jabbing a long sword into one of the enemies, who then retreated. He spoke to the trio: "Here they come!" And indeed they did.

Six crazed riders darted forth; Link and Karane recognized one of them from earlier.

Karane: "He's back with his friends."

Link controlled his eagerness to fight: "Looks like it."

Owlan, Pipit and Karane stood their birds firmly in front of Link as if to form a barrier.

One of the approaching riders called out, pointing at Link: "Get _him_! _He's_ the one we need! Once we have him she's ours for the taking!" They roared out in approval to each other, setting their marks on the crimson loftwing.

Link: "…Looks like I'm the target now. Good..." He looked at Hylia next to him. He then turned to Pipit and Karane: "Take her inside."

Pipit: "What? –No; you've got to bring her-"

Link cut him off, his eyes fixated on the men approaching him: "-I'll only be leading them closer. –_Take her_!" She seemed eager to jump onto another bird before it was too late.

Karane shot forward to receive Hylia.

Link had his game face on: "Both of you go! Now!"

Pipit: "Link, you can't-"

Link: "I have to." He briefly looked at Pipit: "I'm supposed to be able to trust you."

Pipit threw his nervousness away as if Link put his knightly honor in question: "Of course you can!" He began to turn around to catch up with Karane: "We will keep her safe!"

Link: "I know."

Link pulled back his loftwing so it cried loudly as Karane with Hylia and Pipit quickly escorted the young goddess back to the Pumpkin. They had gotten a surprisingly far distance from it. And as they flew in the opposite direction, Link focused intensely, finally able to fight for real; he darted towards the 6 crazed riders, breaking their pattern up in disarray.

Tan one: "_Hey_!"

Grey one: "You going to let him just do that?"

The Peach colored bird squawked back, its crazed rider ready to dart it forward in retaliation: "Get him! -For Skyloft!"

Karane/Hylia and Pipet heard him as they flew fast away–everyone around the area heard the enemy's battle cry as he hollered it again: "_For Skyloft!"_

Link somewhat smirked back, saying: "…For Hylia."

Owlan, close enough to hear Link, repeated his response, yelling it with his weapon in the air to motivate his people as it had him: "_For Hylia_!"

"_Yea_!" They cried, and the enemies yelled back once more in a growl, making the next move towards Link in this air battle.

-o-

The fight could be seen (and the battle cries were heard) from the Pumpkin but everyone's attention was soon at the door again.

Karane and Pipit escorted Hylia inside. Everyone turned in awe to see her as she entered. They all clapped and laughed cheerily, knowing all was a _huge_ step closer to being well since she was now safely away from the danger. They greeted her and her escorts happily, thanking them again for helping them:

"You should have come inside before us your Grace, truly! Thank you!"

"-That was very selfless of you."

Hylia: "I _had to know_ you were all safe… I could not allow myself to take priority; I was not about to put you all in more danger."

The women Pipit caught ran over and again thanked him; he stood tall telling her it what his undying duty and no problem.

But Hylia seemed tired/out of it still – finally Link wasn't the only one to notice this.

Kina: "Oh! –Your Grace!"

Karane helped her stay upright: "Let's get you a seat."

Hylia: "I…apologize."

Karane and Pipit brought her behind the counter to sit in the most comfortable looking chair –it was the owner's chair.

Pipit: "Sorry; also for the damage to your place, but…"

Pumm: "No need to worry about that, guys. We are completely at your service, your Grace. If this Pumpkin burns it matters not. Soon we won't be here any longer. –But oh, don't worry it won't actually burn; this place is built tough! Plus we have a basement; the ground won't burn. This place has a few more mysteries to it then the public knows."

Hylia: "Thank you, Pumm."

Pumm: "Now, here, let me get you something to drink and maybe a little of my famous soup. You'll be perked up in no time!"

-o-

Back outside, Link and Owlan defeated the fanatics and pushed forward to aid Peater, Croo, his grandson and the others present. As they approached 2 rescue knights were defeated, barreling down chaotically, but Croo's grandson was quick enough to swoop down and balance them in time (they were rescue knights after all; they had trained for these types of scenarios).

Croo shouted down to the 3 of them: "You guys alright?!"

Croo's grandson: "No problem. -Watch out!"

Owlan darted forth to protect Croo from the rider that threatened to knock him down. Meanwhile, Link pushed around the opposite side to aid Peater and his somewhat offish crew who were fairing decently.

Croo: "Yeow!"

Owlan: "We got you, Croo."

Croo: "Good thing too…" The enemies and unfortunately a few of the knights had thinned out in retreat/to recover due to injury. "I'm getting too old for this. I'm surprised I've lasted as long as I have."

Owlan somewhat laughed, touching his shoulder: "Give yourself more credit. You guys all did a good job here."

They watched as Peater's group was successful over the remaining of the enemies. The enemies retreated.

Owlan: "Any idea where they're retreating to?"

Croo: "They were headed west, maybe near the Fun Fun Island area. I guess there because I don't _think_ they'd try to enter the Thunder cloud, or go beyond, but it's a possibility."

Owlan: "Hmm…I see."

All the remaining able bodied collected to talk and scan the area for more incoming trouble that might bring the Pumpkin danger.

Peater: "Ha-_Ha_! How did you like _that show_, ol' pal?" he gloated, gesturing, pumping himself up.

Croo somewhat sighed.

Owlan was more serious: "So far so good, but…" he imagined how Eagus would have poked fun of Peater if he were here right now to see this… "Hey, where is Eagus? He said he'd meet Horwell and I at the Pumpkin; he should have been here by now."

Peater calmed down a little: "Eagus? Yea I didn't see him catch up yet. They had stayed behind to regulate things on the Main Island. You think...we should go back there? -Check on them? It is rather odd they aren't here yet."

Owlan touched his chin: "Yes, I suppose it is…"

Link spoke up, him and his bird still anxious to fight: "I'll go. You all should stay here in case there's more trouble. Act as a barrier."

Owlan: "Just as I was thinking. Link," he looked over to him with fidelity in his tone "I must return to the Pumpkin to ensure its safety. Peater, Croo," he looked at them briefly, "You will join me." Peater, Croo, his grandson and a few others nodded, readily accepting Owlan's orders. "Just give a holler to us if need be."

Link readied to go: "Alright. I'll send someone back over if necessary." And he was quickly off and out of sight.

The others returned closer to the Pumpkin:

One of Owlan's soldiers: "Everything looks fine so far, sir. I'll drop down to get a report from Horwell."

Owlan: "Sounds good." He turned to everyone: "Alright men, let's spread out to cover more airspace. Sound the alarm if we have an incoming."


	29. Chapter 16e: Showdown

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 5): Showdown**

The sounds of a makeshift battering ram hitting bolted double doors was heard – a loud thump, thump, thump, then splintering, a more piercing splintering sound; finally a break.

The Academy's doors had just been breached and Gaepora was inside. Enemy soldiers had begun filling in. Deranged and full of hate towards the Headmaster they searched for him, but the knights of his aid held them back. Eagus, Parrow, Rusta and all the ground knights protected the area well.

Eagus: "Damn it, Gaepora. What's taking you so long?" The sounds of steal against steal were very loud around him as everyone fought. He parried off an attacker and leaped forth, knocking him down. He then turned to address another. "Damn it. –_Get out_!" he yelled hoping the Headmaster would hear him, "_They have busted threw the downstairs doors_!"

-o-

As Link headed back towards the main island he quickly had a few enemy soldiers on his tale, repeating their battle cry. More and more men on the main island itself heard and joined in, seeing the Hero as he approached: "For Skyloft!"

Corvid and Fledge, along with the other riders, quickly picked up on the commotion. Their attention was drawn from the battle they were in to the danger headed towards them. They watched as Link now rode above the Plaza, where this had all started. There he was confronted by more enemies. "For Skyloft! For Skyloft!" they hollered. Link began to fight them off.

Some of the crazed riders that had retreated from Link earlier were in the area; they had fallen back thinking there was safety in numbers. The peach one flew high in the air, seeing Link: "He _has_ come…"

Two men joined him there; the grey one spoke: "Was this your plan? –To lure him out?"

The Tan one shrugged.

Peach one: "We outnumber him big time now. Let's get him surrounded." He had been defeated; embarrassed he wanted revenge (on top of everything else). He flew around near a group of his allies, again pointing to the Hero: "Get him! Get _him_! We stop him and we win!"

His allies looked over to him as he continued yelling.

Peach one: "Get him and nothing will hold us back from victory! Break their morale! Smite the Hero; smite him for Skyloft! –For _Skyloft_!" He repeated.

It seemed to make sense to them. The crazed knight rallied up some companions and a small chant brewed up "For Skyloft!" as more and more riders trickled over towards Link to do battle with him.

-o-

A lot of the heat was suddenly off Corvid and his company in the air. Fledge was far enough back, as an archer, to have witnessed why.

Corvid yelled to him: "What's going on?"

Fledge spoke quietly, as was his nature: "It's Link, sir, he's-"

Corvid yelled "What?" able to approach Fledge now.

Fledge: "It's Link," he repeated, "they are rallying to him!"

-o-

On the ground, some of the enemy knights at the Academy had retreated back towards the Plaza. A small group held strongly there to make sure the Hero stayed in the air; a few climbed the Light Tower to take aim with their arrows; surprisingly no one had thought of climbing it for leverage earlier, so it was clear.

Eagus on the ground in combat outside the Academy looked around to figure out what was going on: "Damn, what now? Why are they retreating –and what's that yelling about?"

Parrow, Rusta and the other knights looked around confused –everyone did.

-o-

Link held to the air fending off his attackers with relative ease. But as more and more riders headed his way hand-to-hand air combat was becoming less and less of a safe option for him –if he kept this up he would be surrounded and overtaken. And now a few arrows were flying his way from the tower… Link internally smirked as he knew what was best to do. He flew his bird higher into the air; as the sun beamed down from above him his figure seemed more shadowy to his enemies beneath him.

Link didn't hold much back; he reared up in the sky and as Fledge has seen him practice so many times before, he spear lunged at them with perfection. His movements were quick and his weapon sharp. The enemy forces had been completely unprepared for such an attack and were rendered defenseless for awhile. Link was fast; it was very discombobulating for them. The group broke away. A few were injured but mainly they all needed to recover their balance and regroup.

-o-

Corvid shot down above the ground to yell to Eagus: "It's Link –over the Plaza. Send a few of your men to help him on the ground. My men will take care of the archers in the Light Tower."

Eagus: "Archers in the Light Tower?"

Corvid had left to do as he said he would.

Eagus turned to his company: "Defense Two: to the Plaza, now! It seems we have a parley to break up! The rest of you stay with me; we need to get inside the Academy and clear it out!"

But unbeknownst to them, in the madness of everything, a young enemy slipped into the Academy's upstairs ventilation shaft and down into the top part of the building. No one was there to stop him or he easily avoided their detection.

-o-

Crovid yelled to Fledge and the few other flying archers: "Secure the Light Tower then return to me; Rusta will need some help at the Academy." Corvid then returned with his soldiers to the battle which he told to "Aid Link immediately!"

-o-

Link changed his tactics to throw everyone off. He performed a few strong spin attacks, breaking off the crowd into small packets. This time he attacked the group to the left in a fury, dropping three men suddenly; two birds fell down onto the Plaza pavement with a surprising thud.

-o-

Meanwhile, at this time also, despite Corvid's orders to pull back, Fledge broke away and flew over closer to the crowd by Link. He had practiced with Link before; he knew he could really help him out here so that is what he intended to do.

The other flying archers looked at him oddly, but did decide to leave him as he brushed them off –a very uncharacteristic thing for Fledge to do; they figured he had his reasons. These men would take down the archers on the Light Tower as well as anyone else who tried to climb it.

-o-

The angry soldiers fighting against Hylia started to recover and waited as Link perched himself high in the sky again, but he waited there this time; they did not know why.

Corvid and his men were headed towards Link now, but Fledge yelled at them with surprising sureness: "Stop! Give him space!"

Rider: "What?"

Fledge: "Hold these men back or they might get injured too."

Rider: "Look at all these men! Are you _mad_? The Hero needs our help!"

Fledge: "_Hold!_"

Unsure of what to do, the riders, on edge, did hold back. They looked up at Link too, who did appear as if he was preparing something.

-o-

Link was up high again, but visible this time. He was brushing the feathers off his weapon and getting back into position. His armor was strong and his eyes and disposition fierce. He was buying his loftwing some time to rest. He knew the next attacks might take a lot out of him.

-o-

Eagus's men hurried over to the Plaza. They saw the grounded birds as well as the bloodied fallen and recovering enemy soldiers around them trying to deal with the obstacles. It stopped them cold for a moment to see such sights. The scene had an odd aura about it. It was too quiet down here; it was unsettling. The enemies there had stopped; they all looked up into the air. Eagus's men looked up too; they now saw Link in the sky as well.

-o-

Corvid was looking too, wondering what his men were doing. He wanted to shout but something stopped him. Despite the fact he was ready to burst forth he too stared in wait behind his soldiers, as everyone did.

-o-

Everyone was still and everything grew oddly silent. Everyone on the battlefield (air and ground) that could see Link was looking at him now, just waiting. Except for Fledge –He got into a good position which caught Link's attention. He got a good look at Fledge who hovered, holding his bow. Fledge looked over to Link with an excited look in his eyes. Link caught on to what he was doing (they had practiced this before) and looked at him with a nod. Fledge readied his bow as Link pat his loftwing's neck as if to check with him; the bird hummed lowly as if pleased –he was okay to go.

-o-

The Anti-Hylia brigade grew frustrated with the Hero's (and everyone's) stillness; a few became overeager and jittered by how the Hero hovered above them again. It seemed Link was unintentionally stressing or intimidating a few, which was a nice (unintended) strategy and would cause those men to slip up.

They began yelling to each other and taunting at Link: "Are you hurt little Hero? Are you waiting for aid? _Everyone is holding back_!"

Finally they yelled and pointed at him with hatred once more: "What are you waiting for? Attack!" A few flew up to be at eye level with the Hero and the chants began once more: "For Skyloft! –Skyloft!"

But as Link had said earlier he said again, this time with the vigor Owlan had; he readied to strike: "For Hylia!" –It bellowed into the air for everyone to hear. And his loftwing agreed spreading his wings out widely, squawking back loudly as they spear lunged down, barreling threw a few men.

The Hero attacked the riders around him with very sharp and forceful spear lunges; and he pulled up to deliver further blows again and again. He flew around the crowd of enemy riders throwing them into disarray with his forceful jabs and well placed attacks. And as he did Fledge followed from a distance, shooting close to Link injuring a few men as they held their guard towards him and not incoming arrows -this further threw off any tactics the men may have had against him.

All Link's allies watched as he, with Fledge's well placed aid, took down or injured a quarter of the riders in a flash. Granted, they would not be able to do it again, but it was a _very_ nice go.

Link gestured towards the other riders to come it. Corvid quickly took the initiative and with his riding soldiers nearby flew in to attack.

"_For Skyloft_!" the angry soldiers chanted again at Link and the others. Link, with his weapon poised down ready to attack, hollered back: "For _Hylia_!" -His friends joined him; even Eagus's men on the ground yelled back: "_For Hylia!_"

-o-

Both affiliations filled the air in combat.

As the battled continued on, a reinforcement appeared from below. He shot up and ended up behind Link, helping him take down a group of flyers as they darted away from the island, close to catching some injured who were retreating; they darted in between the rocks that dotted around the area.

"Link!" He yelled from behind him.

Link looked as the person calling his name flew up next to him.

Groose: "_Heeey_, this seems somewhat familiar, huh?" He laughed.

Link briefly lightened his attitude to laugh at the comment: "A bit."

Groose seemed somewhat upset with himself thinking back to the day –and when he punched Link into the rocks to try and catch that golden prize that day. Things had changes so much since then: "…Well, someone's got to keep you on your toes. But, it seems like we get things done better working together… How about I get the rest of 'um here and you get back to what you're needing to do? I'll push them back to the island, thin them out a bit more."

Link looked at him with a nod: "Right."

Groose somewhat smiled at him, feeling kind of stupid. He had learned to respect him but today he felt blown way actually seeing what the guy could do on a bird –He had seen everything. Groose was oddly overly impressed with Link but also way overly happy to serve Hylia as he could. The whole tale was all like a storybook come true in his perspective; he had always secretly loved those. He was determined to do the 'right' thing, and maybe be a strong secondary character in this tale.

Groose: "Right –Okay. Don't worry then, I got this." He gestured with a sense of entitlement.

Link turned back towards the Island.

Groose indeed took care of the situation and did a good job helping the others over the island when he was done.

**-o-**

The battle continued on intense and heated. No one was untouched.

Link was again over the Plaza where he seemed to take full command. He darted around the Light Tower, pushing his bird in close enough to an enemy to nab his spear off of him; he then used it to attack the next man in front of him as he quickly flew forward. Not a bad weapon really. But the rider, who had a band of black paint over his eyes, was furious; he had to drop down to the ground to find something to defend himself with.

As the guy landed, he leapt from his bird to an injured ally of his to take his spear, causing a small commotion: "Hey! My spear! –_Urg_" He gripped his half wrapped leg as he bandaged it.

Above them Link took charge again, performing a true spear lunge. It took out a lot of enemies, sending them away in a means to remain in balance or on their birds. Again Link took his bird up high to catch him a short break, but came barreling down fast and hard, excited to see what he could do. His allies, including Corvid and his band, were close by facing the men in hand-to-hand air combat; they didn't allow the opposition time to recuperate.

As the knights fought on the ground below, feathers of many different colors rained down upon them. And the man with the stolen spear took to the sky once more with a vendetta: "Damned Hero!" He called out in frustration to him.

The scorned rider in rather decent patched gear shot up straight through all the others to see Link once more. He caught a lot of people's attention as he pushed his bird forward in such a hurry.

"_You!"_ he called out to Link, "_Stop and face me!_"

His loud bellowing oddly attracted the attention of a lot of people nearby. They spoke, and then yelled through the crowd: "Douglas?" –"Is he confronting Link?" "Go for it, man!" -"The chief officer is going to have a one-on-one with the Hero!"

The crowd was seemingly urged to stop fighting and encourage their 'leader' or 'champion' for a change of pace. Out of curiosity most of the others stopped too as Corvid threw in his two cents:

Corvid turned his head to see the man, somewhat nostalgically: "Douglas? –is that really you?" He spoke to his men: "Douglas 'the Bandit', I haven't seen him in _years_. He used to be a great fighter, I used to practice with him as a lad, but then…I don't know, things changed and I ended up here at the Academy."

Corvid's men: "What's with the black paint?"

Corvid: "He always said it helped keep the sunlight out of his eyes –kept away its distraction."

Corvid's men: "You say he's good?"

Crovid: "Used to be _damned good_. Always gave me a run for my rupees."

The enemies railled once more at Douglas 'the bandit': "_Take him down!" -"Do it!" –"Yea, fight him!_"

Douglas 'the Bandit' shot up to see Link more clearly: "You steal my weapon and disarm me like a coward?! What kind of Hero are you?!"

Link turned to see him amongst the crowd.

Douglas 'the Bandit': "Fight me like a man!"

This time Link's allies also railled as Crovid yelled to him: "Give him what he wants, Link. Show him the type of Hero you are!" "-_Yea_" "This ought to be good!" "_Send that scamp walkin'!" –"Clean his from his bird!_"

Douglas's allies: "_Put an end to him, Bandit!_" _"This island is ours!" _–"_Take down this wrench!"_ -"_Show him what crimson _really_ looks like!" _

Douglas laughed: "Will do boys…"

Link looked back at him, almost irritated with all this.

Everyone was giving them space.

Douglas: "Draw _my weapon_, _boy_." He put his new spear in position under his arm: "I'll teach you how to use it!"

Link grew more annoyed but took a breath to stay cool headed.

Douglas yelled: "I'll teach you to mess with things you know nothing about! –I'll show you the qualities of a true champion!"

Link: "…Bite your tongue."

Douglas: "Or what? –You'll cut it off for me? You think I haven't heard that one before?"

Link: "…You should know when to use it and when _not_ to use it. Those who talk too much don't listen enough –don't know enough. Stand down!"

Douglas: "Says the thief to the bandit!" he laughed expressively. "You're no more pure in spirit then _I_."

Link said nothing but looked serious.

Douglas got stern: "Fine then, no more talking." He got his spear into position again: "Show me what you've got then."

Link drew the spear up under his shoulder, preparing to go at him.

The riders backed off from them and the knights below backed away from each other to see the show.

Douglas: "I'll call the draw…" They took their respective positions, reading to strike. They both flew up higher.

It was at this time Eagus began running down to the area from the Academy in a hurry; he was looking for aid. He spoke to himself: "What the hell's going on now? –_Shit_."

Douglas: "3.. 2.." The crowd ended the count with loud cheers, calls and roars and the two combatants lunged at each other powerfully. The sound of their weapons hitting each other's shields/armor produced a piercing *clash* sound. They both turned to come at each other again as quick as possible, their birds squawking into the air. Link shot down with a well placed spear attack but Douglas clashed back just as sharply.

Again and again they passed at each other in an epic battle; this time Link's lunge turned into a spin attack while Douglas's was some type of clawing maneuver. They both suffered damage but took little time to recover.

Eagus, in the Plaza now, clenched his fists, scampering his feet; he started sweating nervously but seemed heavily drawn into the duel. In front of him a superstitious knight picked up one of the big red feathers that fell and placed it under his armor for good luck.

Douglas howled fervidly; Link seemed to reply with his own type of yell. This time, after a 4th pass at each other, a red ooze spat out into the air as the two parted in opposite directions. It was clear one of their birds got hit badly but the crowd did not know yet which since they were still darting around quickly attacking each other.

They now locked into a more close quarters combat as Douglas grabbed the Hero's red cape and swung around, attempting to choke him out with it. In defense, Link sent a few hard jabs to the man's jaw, making him let go.

Douglas spat down a reddish mixture of saliva and blood into the grass far below, while Link reset his cape with a few heavy breathes; it had a tear across it now and a small piece of it floated down in the air.

They quickly met again as Douglas smashed his bird into Link's in a poor attempt to knock him off. In quick response Link jabbed him hard in the kidney with the blunt (or back) end of the spear in a backwards thrust as he passed. Douglas gripped his bird in obvious pain, but did not fall off.

They backed off again to get into position.

Douglas growled as his bird briefly stammered to catch air; he hollered once more, pushing it forward at Link. This time as their weapons clashed an odd *ping* deflection sound was heard and Link pulled away faster than usual, back up into the air. Again they turned quickly and made one more hard and rather haphazard pass at each other. This time at its end Douglas dropped his shield as he clamored to stay atop his mount. It was then he must have grabbed his bird in a way it disliked and it screeched, sending its head up into the air as if in distress; Douglas was thrown off and his bird landed hard onto the ground, still throwing his head from side to side in obvious pain.

The crowd below got out of the way in a hurry. It was then noticeable that Douglas's loftwing had sustained the injury: the side of his neck area just in front of his wing was punctured deep.

The (Pro-Hylia) crowd cheered loudly! Link, tired, and his bird exhausted, hovered ungraciously to recover. He was hit with praise and compliments by his fellow knights, who cheered and rejoiced all around him in a loud clamor.

The knights on the ground encircled Douglas, hollering at him. He was surrounded and defeated; he threw up his hands in surrender.

Many of the enemy riders pulled out in retreat or to battle elsewhere. The enemy riders started to avoid the Plaza area now; they didn't want to be defeated. Link and his allies clearly had the high ground there now.

As the ground began to clear as well as the Plaza area, the noise died down. Eagus made his presence known: "Corvid! Link! –_Men_! _File to me! –Now Quickly!_" He stamped his feet again, mumbling nervously: "_Damn it_."

Corvid had flown away in means to help chase away the enemies, but Link had remained. He heard Eagus and dropped his weary bird down to get some needed rest by Eagus's men as they ran over.

Link: "What is it, Eagus?" He asked as his loftwing placed his feet to the stone.

He spoke in a semi-panicked way: "Link, it's –it's" His eye's looked shaken: "Damn amazing, just _amazing_, but the Academy -the Headmaster. He's still there, stuck inside!"

As he stood in front of Eagus, Link wiped the liquid pouring off his brow: "What?" He thought it was sweat, but he noticed his gauntlet smeared with blood: "…What do you mean?" He ignored it, speaking seriously: "What's going on at the Academy?"

Eagus: "We have a break in from above. –It's just like the plans we recovered so long ago with those blueprints. The guy set up bomb traps inside the whole building. I just spotted him placing them on the bridge too – that place could go up at any time!"

Link: "And Gaepora is inside? Let's go."


	30. Chapter 16f: Burning Bridges

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 6): Burning Bridges**

Eagus and Link started running back to the Academy with his other knights.

Eagus: "I don't know how much time we have or even how these things are set to go off, but-"

His words stopped cold as they reached the place. The building was partially covered by flames now as if someone had thrown an oil lamp inside to start it.

Eagus: "_Great_ it's on _fire_ now too!" he growled, messing up his hair: "_Gaepora! Ahh!_" He seemed frustrated with him.

Despite some fatigue, Link pushed forward: "Where is he? –Upstairs?"

Eagus: "Yea, ran to his chambers last I heard, something about collecting his data-" he reached out, "You're not going in there are you? We need to quell those flames first. _Men!_-" he turned his attention to them, "_Hurry, the well, we need to_-"

Link: "The bomb traps, Eagus! Surly _this_ is how they must be set to go –the fire!"

Eagus's face turned pale knowing he was probably right: "_Shit! –Hurry!_"

Link turned to run to the top entrance of the building.

Eagus called out to him: "Those doors are locked!"

Link took out his clawshots, preparing to enter the same way the guy who snuck in probably used: "I know another way!"

Eagus: "_Hurry everyone, we need that fire out!_ At least to buy them some time!"

-o-

As Eagus and his men ran to try to stave off the fire and keep it from spreading, Link jumped on top of the building and entered into the Academy threw the ventilation shaft, which led into Zelda's old room upstairs.

The knights were able to reach the kitchen after grabbing a hose hook up. Many stayed there to soak the walls and keep the flames in check but the fire was hot and intense. It would not be stopped with just this.

Knight: "You smell that don't you?"

One of the men touched the floor. His hands felt greasy: "Yup, an accelerant… We need to try and do something about this too if we can. Keep the fire on the wood alone –it may be the only way."

Eagus: "It may buy us time. Do it."

Another knight called out: "Flour bags!"

Eagus followed suit: "Everyone grab some of these flour bags. They'll help stop the accelerant and smolder the blaze!"

-o-

The upstairs was already warm. Link ran into the Headmaster's old quarters assuming he'd find him in there.

Link: "Gaepora! - Gaepora." He was in there. "What are you doing? –We need to get out, the place is on fire and-"

Gaepora: "I know." He wasn't as calm and collected as he normally was, but continued packing things into thick, heavy sacks. A few of them already lined the room.

Link: "What are you-"

Gaepora: "The books, my boy, the books! Help me get them inside. We cannot lose all of this information, especially not to a blaze!"

Link: "But, sir, I-"

Gaepora: "_Link_," he spoke sternly, "There are pieces of information here that may absolutely serve vital to you and Zelda on the Surface; valuable information and lore; records and spells; instructions and historical matters. They may help serve Hylia in the future as they have helped _us_ to serve her. Please help me."

"Ah -Right!" Link helped him collect the materials, books and pretty much the whole room into these large sacks Gaepora had. "Have you been doing this the whole time?"

Gaepora: "No –That man, the one I heard commotion of -who set the traps, he came in here first. It was a young women actually, not a man, but she entered here first and rustled out a large scrying crystal and one of my important Tome books –I initially was in here preparing some recipes Owlan left me to help treat the wounded; I can't fight so I intended to help treat the injured, but now, after that I-"

Link: "What was so important about the crystal and the tome?"

Gaepora: "I am not entirely sure, just that it can be used to create a type of key. I suppose my time at the tower has helped me realize these things –so much we had under our noses but did not see."

Link: "What type of 'key'?"

Gaepora: "A device, to be more precise. The tome describes ways it can be used to create bonds or bring life to the dead or more specifically bring movement to the inactive. I'm just –I'm a little bothered by why they took it or what- _Ah_," he sighed fretfully, "I have the other crystal and I don't really know what it can do, but it just made me realize that I cannot leave here without the rest of this stuff –It may be more valuable then I realize; I need to study it –I want to leave it in good hands, not here."

Link: "Ah, I understand, I guess. Though maybe Skyloft is good hands, you know, considering what you said the curse would do."

Gaepora: "You are right, so…maybe I am not too worried about the tome. They probably won't even be able to figure it out, but… Yes, maybe you're right. Maybe it has left with good purpose. Hopefully those left in Skyloft will find good use of it, and…" He looked at the rest of the material around, "Then let fate have due with the rest of this!" He ran over and starting throwing the rest of his things out the window, "So long as they don't burn!"

Link held back laughing, finding the situation comical: "Alright, I get it." He helped throw the rest outside in a hurry. "But we really need to get moving. This place hasn't much time."

Gaepora turned around, grabbing the bags: "I know. Thank you." He pointed to a specific bag: "Please grab that one carefully now, it's filled with the elixirs and ointments I brewed up. We need to take it to the Pumpkin."

Link: "And these?" he picked up a few others in a hurry.

Gaepora grabbed the few left: "Let's just get them out!"

As they exited the room they could feel the floors were hot. Smoke bellowed in from below and the upstairs entrance was covered in flames.

Gaepora: "Downstairs" he grunted, having trouble with the load. Link helped as he could.

-o-

It was then Groose appeared; he had come to help put out the fires, but stopped seeing Link and Gaepora lugging the large sacks down the stairs. The flames were being contained to one half of the building but it was reaching upstairs, as Link and Gaepora had seen.

Groose: "What's this stuff? –You need it out?" He took a bag from the Headmaster and spoke quickly: "I can carry all of this –where do you need it?"

Gaepora: "Just out of here for now."

Link: "We don't have much time. We need to get off this part of the island, now!"

Groose: "I heard –about the bomb traps. So give me these things, I'll carry them. Come on Headmaster! -Give 'em here! Let's get out of here!"

The three of them began to flee; Link pulled the others out with him: "It's clear –Everyone out, now!"

Not long after that everyone around ran over the bridge back over to the Plaza. Link had secured that area well so it was safe there now.

-o-

They watched from a distance as the flames quickly spread to the rest of the building. The whole place turned ablaze.

Gaepora looked very unhappy: "What it all has to come to…"

Everyone was unhappy. It was a hard thing to watch for many of them who had trained and lived there. So many memories, gone, literally burned away, so to say.

Eagus: "Well, you know, maybe it's almost suiting in a fashion. The people who deserve that great building are moving on. Maybe its…'good' it's also departing the Island."

Gaepora: "You could say that… I suppose."

They all watched as the smoke began to pour off. A heavy cloud filled the air.

The riders around the area now came to see it burn as well. Corvid and Fledge were among the rest to return to the Plaza to watch. The fighting had mainly stopped anyways, thanks to Link. It seemed now that the battle had truly stopped. Each side returned to their 'sides.'

-o-

The ones who set the blaze cheered and clapped, watching from the opposite western side of the island in the air, ready to retreat. "We got 'em good!" "Burn, burn to the ground!" "You reap what you sow!" -They taunted in one last attempt to show dominance. They were preparing to watch the fireworks as if they 'won.'

Gaepora: "But it is they that will have to live with this, not us."

Corvid: "Absolute naiveté."

Eagus: "You said it…"

Corvid sighed.

…It was quiet again. A somewhat solemn heir was about the whole island now as they watched.

Eagus: "Well…I don't want to watch the rest of this…." (He didn't want to see what the bombs might do.) He turned away, "I'm going to head onto the Pumpkin now. Anyone care to join me?"

A few of his and Corvid's men decided to follow.

Corvid's back was to him and he spoke somberly: "Everyone else already left. You should hurry to catch up with them. We will follow suit shortly enough…"

Eagus hit his chest with sudden pride: "We did great today, men! It was an astounding victory! Now, let's go report the good news to everyone!" His group became upbeat as they called their birds and faded away into the distance.

Corvid: "Right, we did…" He looked over to Fledge now with some surprise: "And you, one of Owlan's men. You have a keener eye then I gave credit."

Fledge blushed a little, scratching his head: "No, it's not quite that…"

Link put his hand on his shoulder, flashing him a grin (and practically a wink): "Sure it was."

Fledge smiled back at his friend; he laughed: "Something like that."

Together, the two of them chuckled a bit.

It was then a loud popping sound was heard, soon followed by many others in a row, successively. And the top of the burning Academy roof began to crumble down. Soon, the whole chunk of island the building was on cracked; even the bridge connecting it to the rest of the island broke apart. And as predicted by those who knew better (unfortunately), the chunk of earth sailed a few feet away from Skyloft island and broke apart into separate chunks –it did not tumble down to the Surface or anything else the fanatics claimed it might, but simply floated some distance away, in two, disheveled, practically destroyed. It was a sad sight – disheartening.

The fanatics, still watching in the distance, laughed and cheered, but the chatter eventually died down as all the bomb traps had apparently all gone off. Soon the gang departed in the other direction to go wherever it was they were fleeing to, still celebrating the building's destruction.

-o-

Link and the guys were all alone there now. It grew quiet. They stood there for awhile, taking in the sadness and disappointment of the moment.

One of the Knights sighed: "It's all over now I guess."

Another one stood up from where he sat: "Yea, but…like Eagus said…we've got things to look forward to."

Corvid: "…Ready to go, guys?"

Knight: "We sure are sir, we sure are."

Corvid addressed everyone: "Shall we then?"

They all seemed to agree and nod, even smile, trying to stay positive, except for one person.

Link looked up as if thoughts were in his mind: "There's…something else I wish to do first…" He turned to everyone. The sun was just starting to set and the sky's colors were changing behind him: "I want to say goodbye to someone before I leave again."

They didn't have a clue who he was referring to but didn't feel it was proper to ask. They nodded in respect and acceptance to his wishes.

Corvid: "Right… We'll expect to see you at the Pumpkin then."

Link: "Of course. I won't be long."

Gaepora: "Right then… It's never safe to fly during the night, so… See you soon?" He genuinely seemed to want to see him soon. Fledge has a similar look on his face.

Link nodded: "Very soon."

They then turned to leave and called there birds. Soon they were on their way to the Pumpkin.

Corvid: "…Let me grab that bag, Gaepora."


	31. Chapter 16g: How Stories Turn to Legend

_Meanwhile, at the Pumpkin_:

One of Owlan's men blew a call of warning as a bunch of men were spotted headed towards them in the distance.

Owlan's soldier: "Many are approaching!"

Another solider: "Is it more injured, or-?"

Everyone held up their weapons and got apprehensive, ready to defend the area.

Owlan's soldier: "Wait… Is that?" He shot forward to get a better view. "No, yield! Those are our men! –I see Eagus!"

Owlan: "Eagus?" He joined the solider up front. "Well, I'll be –it is." He signaled back to his men, "Hold back."

Owlan's soldier: "They appear injured, sir. Like the few other knights that arrived already."

Eagus and his men approached.

Owlan eagerly called over to him as they did: "Eagus! What's the report? We already have many injured, are you alright?"

Eagus had a large grin on his face. He was laughing as he and his men hovered next to Owlan's now.

Owlan was still serious: "What is it?"

Eagus: "Relax! –haha, It's over! It's all over!" He was joyous, "We won!"

Owlan's soldier: "We won?"

Eagus's soliders: "We beat the pants off them!" "We won!" All his men cheered again and Owlan's joined them.

-o-

_Inside the Pumpkin_:

The people began to notice the commotion outside and saw all the soldiers when they looked out the windows. Hylia too looked out.

Keet: "Looks like Eagus to me…"

Woman: "They are cheering…"

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 7): How Stories Turn to Legend**

Eagus and his men, as well as many of Owlan's men whom he relieved from duty, filed into the Pumpkin to recover and celebrate -they were still cheering.

As he opened to door Eagus continued laughing; the soldiers all cheered and walked in arm in arm, patting each other's backs, etc. They looked dirty, a real mess. Some were covered in ash from dealing with the fire, while most of the others branded cuts, scraps and wounds from fighting.

Eagus: "The battle is over!" He repeated for the women, children, recuperating men and others inside to the Pumpkin to hear, "We won!"

Everyone broke out in claps and not after long the whole place was filled with loud glee.

Everyone welcomed in the solders and offered them a place to sit at the large center table. They were given some soup and water to relax and restore. Pumm had served it to everyone with surprising generosity.

Soon the cheers died down. The tired solders quieted down a bit. But still everyone's attention was fixated on them.

Pumm brought them some towels to clean their faces: "So where are all the others?" He asked; everyone in the room heard. Their attention was brought back over to Eagus.

Eagus: "They should be here any moment now. The lot of us just left a little earlier. But man!" He suddenly got all excited and worked up again. He looked at Horwell who was standing close by, "You should have seen it! -It was amazing!"

Horwell scoffed: "What is amazing about war?"

Hylia (with Pipit and Karane close by) made her way to the window… The sun was beginning to set.

Eagus: "Many things, Horwell. All our men came together so elegantly. This is more than just a physical victory, but an emotional one for us." A few of his soldiers nodded and hit their glasses onto the table making a commotion as if in agreement. "And for Hylia!" Her attention was brought back over to them.

He learned forward suddenly towards Horwell, "-You should have heard the battle cries –the clamor! Us against them –It was fierce!"

Horwell: "Yes, we did witness some of that before the battle fell away from here."

Kina joined in: "Talk about a rise! -And Link and Hylia helping everyone to get inside!"

Orielle gave Parrow another clean washcloth: "To hear them call out like that… How did it all go down at the main island?"

Parrow: "It was chaotic really. The fighting broke off into separate directions as you guys began to flee. My company was mainly at the Academy after the Headmaster rushed in there. They surrounded the place, trying to break the shutter windows, trying to get in, but we held them back."

Eagus briefly interrupted: "He said he'd only be 'a moment-" he sipped his soup, putting it to the table hard, excited; it swirled around: "_moment my ass!_" –He sipped again.

Parrow: "But then I think they tore down part of the gate behind the Bazaar-"

Eagus again: "-They took down one of the banner poles."

Soildier: "Yea, I got tripped up in those little flags knotted on the ground."

Parrow continued: "Yea, but they made some type of battering ram to try to break into the place. The doors were destroyed, wood splintered everywhere. But after awhile all I heard was deafening shouting –'For Skyloft' 'For Skyloft' they screamed from nowhere all of the sudden. –We didn't know why; they retreated. We had to go back there too, after them. But then we saw them, all the riders were there, over the Plaza-"

Another Knight interrupted him: "I swear, when we got there, there was carnage. –Birds on the ground, blood and feathers everywhere."

Solider: "It got so loud but then so quiet and everyone suddenly looked up. I don't think I will ever live a moment like that one again. I…" He seemed troubled. "So many shadows cast from above. It was as if a fog hung on the ground; it felt thick and hard to breathe."

The room was quiet listening to the tale, fascinated.

Knight: "So many people were down there… Injured, just, miserable looking. –You think we look bad?" He extended out his arms with a soft laugh and then sighed: "Red and fluff trammeled into the crevices under our feet; boot prints and trail marks left as people dragged each other to safety…"

Parrow: "I wish I could have been up there to see him… To see if from a better angle."

Orielle: "See what?"

The Knight continued: "-Then the commotion broke out again. From down there we could see what the fuss was about. So many riders and the archers came around above us. The Hero was up there; he had been the _only one_ there! But everyone rallied around the Plaza to help him out-"

One of the soldiers made a sound: "_Pha_! He didn't need much help!" He spoke to the knight, "Didn't you realize it? All of our riders were over the Academy with us; the Hero took down all those guys on his own!"

One of the riders spoke up: "-Yea, they only sent us in afterwards. One of the archers called back to us, told us to stay put. We hadn't done anything at this point to secure the Plaza. It was all him, it was all Link."

Another rider: "You kidding me? I would have rather been on the ground, at least after the charge he delivered. I was quite a few feet away but still had to regain my balance from his attacks on them. It got _real nasty_ after that. Everyone fought back bitterly."

Soldier: "After the Hero charged?"

Knight: "The first time or the second?"

Rider: "No, no it was after that. When the Plaza got so silent like that. Those riders surrounding the Hero started bickering at him."

Knight: "Ah yes. That's when the Hylia chants got so loud."

Rider: "That's when the Hero drew his weapon and performed a spear attack –_damn hard_ maneuver; I've never seen it done as well before, even by Owlan. But it was him that called that out and started the chant. He yelled against the enemies, saying 'For Hylia!' and took down half the army. –We all got really motivated after that; everyone was out there yelling, fighting for Hylia, for the future. It was amazing."

Hylia's ears perked up a little more. Karane playfully elbowed her with a grin and a laugh; she was more reserved about it then she wanted to be though. Hylia smiled softly in response but looked out the window again… She could now see more people approaching. It was her father, Fledge, Corvid and all the others catching up.

Eagus: "I'm soar I missed that. But I did catch it when the other guy challenged him." He stood up, too excited to contain himself: "You should have seen it! Sweet goddess, what a battle!" Granted, Eagus always got excited when talking about swords and fights but this was an extreme reaction even for him now. He gestured expressively with his hands as he explained: "I was running over; everything just halted. It was our champion against there's, in an old fashion joust! Spear in hand they had a few goes at each other, again and again; man it was loud! Red streamed out and I know I saw a spark those last times they hit!" A few of the other men seated there tapped their cups on the table getting all riled up again, cheering and clapping briefly as they remembered and recalled it, the adrenaline still in their veins. They told everyone more details and how well Link did and they all seemed in awe with it. "He completely secured the area – he practically single-handedly ended the battle!"

Suddenly then a voice came from behind him. Corvid (and the others) had entered: "Practically?" Corvid was given a seat next to his friend Eagus: "Most definitely! Douglas landed on the ground, spinning down like a top. There wasn't even a thought about it, he surrendered right there on the spot. Me and my company drove them away right from there, they barely even fought back. Total destruction – complete mental annihilation."

Eagus: "I felt bad for his loftwing really –it looked like it was in a lot of pain."

Corvid went on elaborating the impressiveness of the story: "I knew that man, his name was Douglas…" He went on about it and the battle with the others as Gaepora shuffled over to his daughter after making sure the elixirs had been passed out as they needed to be.

Hylia: "Father." He smiled at her, looking exhausted. "Where's…?"

He obviously knew she was thinking about Link: "He said he had something he needed to take care of but he assured me he'd be here soon."

She didn't look all that relieved but nodded: "And you?"

Gaepora seemed sad: "All is fine, my dear. All is secure…"

She looked out the window again realizing it was starting to get darker now.

Gaepora: "Well… The Academy though… It's…" She looked back at him. "It's gone. All of it is gone."

Karane: "Gone? What do you mean gone?" She spoke loudly, unintentionally getting the rooms attention.

Corvid stood up again and Eagus looked away.

Across the room Keet asked: "What's gone?"

All the soldiers grew quiet all the sudden.

Piper: "What's gone?"

Everyone looked over at Gaepora and Corvid since they both seemed like they wanted to say something.

They hesitantly explained what had happened to the Academy and the part of the island it was on.

Eagus put his hand on his head disturbed: "Damn, so it _was_ the fire that triggered it…"

Gaepora: "Yes, so, I must advise you all here," he spoke to everyone in the room, "If you don't have to go back to the main island…please don't. It might be better off that you try and remember it for the glory that it was then the…tattered mess these people turned it into. I don't think Hylia wanted this."

Everyone looked at Hylia again. She looked very upset over the news, but she was also still worried about Link. It was really bothering her he was not here.

-o-

The chatter in the room continued on. About an hour went by. By now all the injured had been bandaged and/or given elixirs, ointments and aids. Pumm and Kina, in attempt to change the bad news about the Academy into good news, began to serve their guests tonight with the bests of foods they could make (they had planned and prepared many great foods, a grand meal for the sendoff). Pumpkin glazed meats and vegetables, pumpkin noodle bowls, pumpkin bread with cinnamon pumpkin butter; pumpkin chips, pies, cupcakes, pudding, trifle, truffles, drinks and of course more soup.

Soon the solemn, battle torn crowd turned into a small family brought together by the hardship of war, victory, and shared desire to remain loyal to Hylia and each other as they all prepared to move on with their lives and see the Surface. 'Destruction' had been turned into a new start.

As the night began to show itself, special lights strung around the inside of the Pumpkin lit up and some alcohol spiced drinks began to flow. Even Peatrice sat up tall with a smile, seated next to her father and a few of his men. The children were playing and they laughed, but not as loud as everyone else. Dovos and Piper began to dance in the back of the room driving Kina to start thinking about getting the music going. Wryna, seated with her husband, hesitantly but warmly spoke to Batreaux, taking his hand as he extended it to her. Pumm handed Bertie's baby a frozen pumpkin popsicle; he readily sucked on it, humming childishly making the two of them grin enthusiastically. Gaepora stood chatting with Horwell and Owlan – Owlan just came back from patrolling outside; he was sure the area was secure but remained vigilant frequently exiting to keep check along with some others. Karane and Pipit also remained very vigilant staying by Hylia's side as they swore they would.

Karane tried to make her friend laugh but Hylia was still a bit worried.

It was then a few women came over to her hesitantly.

Hylia: "Hmm?"

Kina: "I have some pumpkin pie hot chocolate…" She politely handed her the drink which also appeared to have a scoop of ice cream with it. "I thought you might like some, Your Grace."

Hylia took the dish from her: "Hot chocolate?"

Kina: "I just brewed it up. It's nice and fresh!"

She smiled more naturally, she loved things like this: "Thank you, Kina. It looks great."

Kina grinned with a slight bow returning into the crowd.

Hylia stirred the drink, staring down at it for a little too long.

Karane: "…It's alright, Zelda. You know he's fine."

She nodded, "I know, it's not that… I just…" She took a sip of the warm beverage. "This is very good."

Karane laughed a bit, pointing out the white fuzz stuck on Zelda's nose.

Hylia giggled softly, brushing it off, having another sip. It made her feel nice and warm. She calmed down quite a bit with her friends.

**-o-**

_A few hours had gone by now, maybe two: _

It was dark outside but it was still very bright inside and early for a party. It was only about 7:00pm.

It was then the door opened and a predominant figure stood at the opening. The people said his name and soon the whole place quieted down too as everyone realized who stood there. He had finally reached the Pumpkin.

"Link!" Fledge called out.

"The Hero!" others applauded.

"Our man of the hour!" The knights called out with their hands held high in merriment.

"The Hero!" The people said out again starting to clap and cheer loudly.

Link looked around a little surprised by the welcome. He smiled tiredly, starting to squint a little thanks to the lights. He looked rather dirty.

Eagus and Corvid raised their glasses into the air; pretty much all the knights, soldiers, riders and instructors followed suit: "To Link! Hylia's Hero!" " –_Our Hero_" –one of them blurted out, adding on. "Huzzah!" A large amount of people in the room took a drink in toast to him. Their cups were then being slammed on the table and a clamorous emotional cheer broke out. -"_Huzzah_, _Hero, Huzzah! –Huzzah!" "Way to go!" "To the champion!"_

Compliments and praise where celebrated, thrown in his direction from the entire room. "_To the Hero!" "-The Hero!"_ Everyone joined in now taking another drink as a toast to him with some claps and whistles again. They then went back to what they had been doing.

Hylia, on the other side of the room, had stood up.

Link somewhat laughed and nodded walking into the room now. He politely pushed past a few people as they thanked and complimented him again. He was looking for Zelda though.

The crowd parted as Hylia came forward from the other side of the room her eyes fixated on Link.

Hylia: "Link!"

He saw her. She stood in front of him now. A few people watched them interact.

Link: "Zelda."

They looked at each other almost amorously as they reunited.

He looked a little beat up and a trickle of thick blood, half dried now, ran from above his temple down his face. A portion of his hair was stained red.

Hylia: "Link!" She had to hold herself back from jumping into his arms. She felt an obvious mix of upset and glee. "Are you okay?" She gripped the gauntlet on his arm.

He somewhat laughed: "Yea, I'm alright."

She realized her hand was sticky. She quickly looked down to see some dried blood speckled on her hand. She looked at his face worried about the injury: "You're bleeding. What happened?"

Link: "The damn armor," he was mad at it, "The steel deflected right off of it and hit me. But, (upon thinking about it)," he calmed right down, just realizing this: "…I guess a little hit to the head is better than a spear lodged into my shoulder…"

He then grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her with a very serious look in his eyes: "Are you okay?" He acted as if _he_ wasn't the one that was just in a heated battle.

She spoke coyly: "Yes, I am. I just pushed myself a little too hard is all. Pumm was gracious enough to lend me some of his soup, so I am alright now."

He looked relieved despite himself: "Good…"

Hylia: "But you," she took his hand and lead him back to where she had been seated; "We need to fix this up!"

Karane and Pipit were standing tall, concerned, and watched them return.

Link simply followed. Hylia grabbed some ointments, bandages, a towel and a bowl of fresh water on the way over.

The celebration continued around them.

They had a brief moment of privacy now (despite Karane and Pipit anyways). She put everything on the table as he stood there, his back to the crowd.

She came in closer to him, touching his arm again: "Link…" She looked up at him and touched his cheek. He could see the concern and worry in her eyes. But he could also feel her touching the blood on his face. She was starting to stand even closer to him.

He stepped back, pushing her arm with its pure white draping sleeves away a little with his clean arm: "Watch it now. You don't want to get your dress stained..."

She pulled back and looked down at her hand. It had more blood on it. A slight amount had already stained the material over her hand. She seemed to not care though and looked back up at him with even more concern and love in her eyes as if she could cry. …She would have allowed her whole dress to get stained if she had to, if he needed it.

He was touched by her expression but tried to remain casual. He got that half smirk on his face and somewhat laughed again, removing the blood covered gauntlet off his arm to make sure she didn't get dirty. He put it on the table. He went to remove the other but she stood closer to him again.

Hylia: "Link…" she whispered, as if she had a tear in her eye.

He briefly placed his arm on her shoulder to reassure her with a type of light hug.

Hylia: "I was… so worried," she whispered, her face close to his.

He was inclined to place his forehead to hers as if to nuzzle up to her or kiss her, but he fought back from doing so. He spoke back to her: "It's okay…"

She looked up at him.

Though he looked a mess he had that reassuring smile on his face: "Really."

She calmed down a bit and smiled back at him.

He finally began taking off his other gauntlet. They separated a bit.

Hylia: "Okay… Then sit. Let me clean up that wound for you."

He placed his other gauntlet on the table before taking a seat by Karane there.

Karane looked at him: "Faring okay out there?"

Link nodded: "Everything will be fine now it seems."

Hylia took a seat in front of Link's; she was dampening the cloth towel in the bowl of water.

Pipit: "…We heard all about the battle and your victory."

Link looked at him: "Huh?"

Pipit: "Eagus and all the other soldiers, they told us quite a story about everything that happened. Sounds like you really did a great job out there."

He sat back getting a little more comfortable; it felt good to sit: "…Is that why they greeted me like that?"

Karane laughed: "I bet it wasn't much over embellished either." Link somewhat laughed, too humble to really ask what they said. "No, I'm serious!"

He laughed again: "I wouldn't know."

Hylia: "Now look at me…"

Link listened.

She began to clean the blood off his face with the damp towel. She was also trying to find where the bleeding was coming from.

It was an odd sensation to him. He never really had anyone else clean his face like this before, plus the whole situation…Zelda with his blood on her hands, gingerly tending to his injuries after he fought for her. And she looked at him still with such concern after dipping the cloth into the bowl again… He looked back at her, a little softly… Then he winked his eye shut in reaction to cloth being near it.

Karane giggled at his face and watched the water in the bowl mix red as Zelda dipped the cloth into it again. She looked at Pipit. They could tell what they were witnessing was more than just concern and dressing wounds. It was kind of endearing to see. Pipit scooted closer to her at the table, asking about the cuts she has got on her arm semi imitating the scene. They actually did put their heads together though, which was a luxury Link and Zelda could not afford at the moment. Instead they just looked at each other with those eyes, deep with affection.

Hylia washed the matted down hair out of the way, but it seemed to reopen the wound –he felt it.

Link slightly winced: "What did you do?"

Karane and Pipit's attention was brought back over to them, curious.

She parted his hair out of the way, looking at the gash hidden underneath: "Oh...this is no good." She was examining it, "It's deep… You might need a stitch or two."

Pipit: "Damn, Link. That spear almost got lodged in your head!" he joked.

Link made a sound as if to laugh: "So long as none of it's still in there."

Pipit: "Nah. _That_ you would feel."

Hylia had left to find a needle in her father's bags. A few people asked what she was looking for and helped her find it. She came back over followed by a few others who, hearing of Link's wound, wanted to check up on him. Pipit put his arm around Karane as Hylia came back over.

Eagus: "Heard you got banged up?" he said somewhat loud, laughing abruptly.

Horwell: "Stitches? Are you sure?"

Owlan: "Mind if I take a look?" he asked Link, who nodded. They both looked him over.

Horwell: "Hmmm…"

Owlan: "Mnn, yes, I believe your right, your grace. Let me grab some of the healing salve. We'll need it before we start."

Hylia sat back in front of Link holding the needle over the flame of the candle in the center of the table.

Link started to look uneasy.

Hylia: "Relax, Link. I'm good with a needle, remember?"

It's true – she did do a lot of needlepoint… He did not calm down though. No one liked the idea.

Owlan returned with the salve: "Maybe I should do this?..." He kindly insisted, pointing out Hylia's inexperience. She moved so he could sit.

Eagus: "Let's find him a stick; bite down on it for the pain!" he laughed loudly, walking away, as if telling a joke. He was a little intoxicated.

Horwell folded his arms: "I'll never get that man."

Owlan: "But maybe that's not a bad idea."

Link: "…I'll be alright."

Owlan scooted closer ready to add a stitch or two. He parted the hair… Link winced; Owlan hadn't begun yet. Everyone around him laughed a little at this, including him.

Owlan: "Now relax, stay still. It won't take long…"

-o-

Link was stitched up now, but his hair readily covered most of the adhesive bandage over the wound. He then made sure to grab some of the food still around to eat. He found that many of the people were eager to accommodate him; they told him to sit and soon their back table was covered with various foods and drinks. He looked surprised as a few women came over, placing a slice of cake with cookies down: "Pumpkin spice cake with honey frosting Kina said it was."

Girl with Bandana: "And this is pumpkin gingersnap pie with hazelnut whipped cream. It was really good! I'll bring you over some of the pumpkin latté." She rushed off to get it.

Piper: "And I helped make up this pumpkin rotini chili. It'll sweat the mess right off ya! –So make sure to have some first."

He somewhat laughed looking eager to eat: "Thank you, everyone. I haven't eaten since this morning."

They shook their heads ensuring him it was nothing at all before they left.

Pipit laughed: "You going to eat all this?"

Link: "I might need some help." He offered him some. They all had some dessert.

Zelda asked: "So, what took you so long to get here anyways?"

Link: "I wanted to see someone first."

Hylia: "Who?"

He somewhat raised an eyebrow at her: "A friend."

She shook her head realizing he used the same tactic on her that she had used on him this morning to dodge the question. She took some of the cookies from in front of him in retaliation.

He laughed hard.


	32. Chapter 16h: Shifting Thoughts

Maybe a half hour or so went by. Everyone seemed very happy but it did appear as if the celebration had begun to finally tire them out enough to be quieter. The children sat by their parents now. The noise level was more reasonable.

Gaepora finally walked over to see Link: "You look a little better now, cleaned up and fed."

He had come to remind them they still had work to do. They still had of yet to inform everyone that they all would be leaving tomorrow.

Gaepora: "Seems like everyone's seated and willing to listen. Plus, it's nice and dark outside; no one can approach without being noticed now. It's safe. No one that's not supposed to be here will come."

Link: "Right." He looked at Zelda, "Are you up for this now?"

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 8): Shifting Thoughts**

Soon the two of them were on the stage again, addressing the crowd, telling them about the plan to collect them all at Beetle's Island to go down to the Surface.

Not a sole seemed uneasy about it, but eager. Some decided they would return home to collect their things with the night watch rescue knights as an escort. Other's decided they would remain at the Pumpkin overnight; they had all they needed already. In the morning they would use Beetle's shop to covertly take them all to some special location from where they would all leave to go down to the Surface (many of them didn't even know where Beetle's Island was, so it was a 'special location' to them).

Hylia: "So, does anyone else have any questions before tomorrow? Link and I would be happy to address anything you need."

Over the next half hour or so a few people asked basic questions. They were all easy to answer.

They seemed done… Link stepped down from the stage first, leaving Hylia up there by herself. But as he did a little boy ran up to him and practically into him talking quickly: "Wait, I've got a question too! About the Surface!" Everyone watched as Link politely looked down at him listening to what he had to ask: "-About being a Hero! –What was it like? Going down like that yourself? –Weren't you scared?-I'd be scared! –Boy, you must be brave! It sounds like there were tons of baddies, like the guys today at the Plaza maybe. How bad was it?!"

His mother briefly called out: "Jay!" she giggled nervously as she approached, "Don't bug him like that. I'm sure he's tired." She smiled apprehensively at Link.

It seemed no one had enough gall tonight to have asked Link about these things besides this kid, despite asking each other and discussing it amongst themselves this evening, wishing to know.

Link laughed: "I don't mind answering his questions." He took a seat on the edge of the stage looking at the boy, "Yea, there were a lot of 'baddies' down there. But what do you want to know?"

Everyone looked around at each other with funny faces, amused with the situation. They did listen intently though, also wanting to hear what Link might say. He had quite the growing reputation now after all.

The boy jumped up to sit next to the Hero: "What were they like? -What did they _look like?_"

Link described a few 'baddies,' what they looked like and how they fought. He went into detail on where he found a few too. The crowd was quite, really interested; they were also a little amused with Link's expressions and explanations since they were aimed at the child to try and understand, but it helped everyone grasp the concepts more concretely.

Jay (the boy): "Is it true you sank the Isle of the Goddess like you said? -It's really down there? And, _yea, oh_! –What Hylia was talking about," he briefly looked up at her; she was still standing on the stage behind them, "About all the animals and bugs and stuff –Are there _really_ a lot there? I really like animals, so I'd like to see some –Have _you_ seen a lot?"

Link couldn't help but laugh: "I _have_ seen a lot."

Jay: "Can I see them?"

Link: "Sure, you'll see some. They'll be living there with us too after all, like neighbors."

Jay: "Oh, that'll be nice. I love animals so long as they aren't remlits."

Link laughed again, fake whispering to him: "I don't really like remlits either; there are much cooler things down their then remilts."

Horwell made a face. The instructors seated around him laughed heartily at his reaction to that.

Link: "And yes, I did sink the Isle, like I said."

Jay: "But why?"

"Hmm…" Link thought of how to answer that. "Well…" He supposed he could let these people onto a little bit more while at the same time…just maybe his words would protect the TriForce and keep these people from nosing around the Isle for awhile. "What happened was; it turns out the Isle holds a mechanism in it. I had to use it to help seal Demise-"

Jay cut in with a scary whisper: "The _Demon King_!"

Link: "Right… It turns out there was a door under the statue, way under the island. But I found my way in. There was a big puzzle inside with lots of rooms and traps and such. But I got through it-"

Jays: "Traps and stuff? And more baddies?!"

Link: "Yes, a few. But the way it was designed was that only one familiar with the Surface and with the right tools could use it –I'd been there quite awhile and been through a lot of other dungeons and such already, so I was-"

Jays: "_Dungeons_! Like, with _big_ _guys_ to defeat, like in the stories of older heroes –the fairy tales?"

He hesitated a moment but shrugged: "I… I guess so, yea."

Jay: "So all the stories were real? –You saw those fairies too? _Pff_," he looked away, "That stuff's more for my sister!" The crowd laughed "But-" he looked back, "I wanna know about the dragons! –Are they real too?"

Hylia began laughing behind him. She finally took a seat next to Link.

Link laughed again: "Yes, I met three. I don't think they liked me at first though. But I thought we were talking about the Isle?"

Jay: "Oh, yea, about why you made it fall."

Link explained it as a stone with magical properties infused in its core that had to be triggered. He basically made it sound like that when they got to see it again (the statue of the Goddess), they would want to keep their distance from it because that was where Demise and the evil seal was being protected. Might be best to admire it from a distance.

Hylia smiled; _very clever_, she thought knowing it would buy them time to figure things out.

Jay: "Okay now, back to the dragons! Why didn't they like you?"

He explained some things about them.

Suddenly someone in the crowd stood up: "But why would a dragon want to live in the desert or the water? I thought they liked fire. –You mean there are various types of dragons?"

Everyone looked at the guy in silence.

Link, with Hylia's added input, answered his question as well as other questions now coming from the adults in the crowd.

Eventually they got to talking about Ghirahim and the final battle with Demise. It was at this time Hylia got an upset look on her face hearing more about things. She had been unconscious half the time after all. But Link kept it vague.

Jay: "Wow! That's a lot of baddies! I bet you took 'em down no problem too!" the boy gestured bravely. "You had to save Hylia, after all. That's why you're her Hero."

Link laughed kind of embarrassed. But he was kind to the boy the whole time. Hylia found herself smiling realizing this. She had never really seen Link interact with a lot of kids like this before… She knew Groose (who was oddly absent from the Pumpkin right now) was good at it -maybe surprisingly good at it, but…she laughed to herself, realizing the boy spoke about Link and her the same way Groose did (as if it was like the fairy tales or legends they read as kids). Maybe…that's how Link has dealt with Groose this whole time too in a way (Groose was a big kid at heart it seemed, now that they really got to know him…). She found herself feeling more endeared with Link and his qualities. She really had a problem; everything Link did seemed to make her grow fonder of him, maybe more than an average women should… She had just always felt that way…right?

She looked at him talking to the boy some more. He was smiling and laughing with him, he wasn't faking it either. He really was just…such a great guy, and…she wondered… She started to secretly wonder what the future might be like with him…

Link laughed again: "No, no you need to be respectful of them." He suddenly grew serious and looked at the crowd, breaking Zelda's daydream. He stood again, despite feeling uneasy about saying what he was thinking: "Yea, and I do mean that. I expect that everyone will be respectful of all the other life forms and races down there. There is no need to cause strife or to fear any of them. –If there is something to fear you will know it; I will let you know it… They fought with us too during the Great War after all. We need to all work together."

Now suddenly they were explaining to the crowd some more about the gorons and kikwi and such. Oolo was present, ready to go home to the Surface with Owlan; the elder mogma was also present, ready to go down to the Surface with Pumm and Kina to help them run a new Pumpkin. It was also at this time Strich's bug collection was a little more appreciated. Everyone came together again starting to really feel connected and excited for the future. A future they would share together in harmony, like a large family. Link implored that they extend those feeling towards the other races and species on the Surface as well. They all seemed eager too, seeming to understand they might have new responsibilities. The room felt full of compassion and empathy thanks to Link's words. They seemed to trust him a great deal now, as well as Hylia of course.

-o-

It was getting late now. Soon everyone began preparing for tomorrow and many people were readying to leave the Pumpkin or entering its back room to get some rest. Mothers tried to get their children into bed. Many of the people were tired but too excited or anxious to sleep; the Pumpkin was still active, the lights on low.

Gaepora was among some of those people. He spoke to Link, Zelda, Pipit and Karane: "Yes, I'll be staying here this evening but I'll meet you all at Beetle's in the morning to fetch his shop." He took his daughter's hand knowing she was to leave now: "You'll be plenty safe tonight, so get some rest… We have a big day tomorrow." He looked plenty excited. He then looked to Link: "You too, but not yet. We need your assistance tonight still if you don't mind?"

Link: "Need another escort is it?"

Gaepora: "Something like that… It'd be good for the people."

Link nodded: "Sure. I'll be back as soon as I can then."

-o-

Karane and Pipit with some lights, escorted Link with Hylia over to the secure location on Beetle's Island.

As they flew over, Hylia, who sat in front of him, both her legs over to one side, held onto Link a little tighter.

Link: "Hmm?" He looked down at the girl between his arms as he steered his bird.

She leaned her head back on his bicep looking up at him. Her eyes looked deep in the dim light.

He somewhat smiled at her: "…Tired?"

She looked forward again: "Something like that…"

She rested her head by his shoulder and pulled herself closer to him. He could feel her arms around him pull tighter.

He moved the arm she laid near and gently cradled her head close to him. His face still aimed up high, his eyes looked forward diligently: "…It's almost over."

She put her hand over his to keep its comforting presence there: "…Maybe I've just…got a bad feeling or something."

Link: "Bad feeling?" He gently took back his hand as he needed it to turn his loftwing; a gush of wind blew up their faces. "-About what?"

The night was so dark and so very quiet and cool. It felt empty.

She sounded sorrowful: "Maybe it's just because I've never really been out on a loftwing so late at night like this much before or…" She looked up at the stars shinning passed the clouds around her, "maybe it just…seems so familiar. Something about all this feels so…familiar…"

Link realized she'd been in and out of it all day…she was acting strangely again….perhaps reminiscent of something she couldn't remember still. It made him feel a little sad. Hearing the way she said it and the look on her face… Her thoughts seemed lost in the dark night around them. Somehow he could see Hylia suffering under everything he knew was his cheerful love, Zelda. But…maybe there was more to it than that; though maybe he didn't want to admit it in the past, it was that part of her he loved too. There was no difference. There was more to everything these days and always more to see, more to do… As the girl's face now looked downward in a troubled expression he grew sad for Hylia…

Another warm breeze blew on them and ruffled the crimson bird's feathers.

He took in a deep breath and let it out fast in a type of sad sigh… …_Always more to see, more to do_…

She looked back up at Link feeling his woes breathe out. His eyes still fixed forward; his hair brushed off the side of his face in the wind. …She supposed Karane was right; he did look handsome with it like that. And suddenly a memory of her father from earlier today came forward: In the Academy he shook Link's hand and said: _"You look well too. Like an image from the past." …An image from the past?_ – She thought to herself. _What is that supposed to mean? Why would he say that? _ It made her have that feeling a déjà vu again. She had no idea why. _Everything seems to trigger it lately_; she felt discouraged. _And I said I didn't want to think about it anymore_… But it remained… She shut her eyes leaning into him for awhile…_I don't want to think about it; I just want to think about you_…

-o-

Soon enough Karane, who had darted somewhat forward, spoke up: "I see it." She held up the light higher: "We're about there now."

Link touched Hylia's head again gently bringing her back into reality. She looked up at him to see him smiling softly at her.

She looked a little out of it. Maybe she had fallen asleep for a few minutes.

"Come on…" His voice was gentle and caring. He decided to scoop up her legs as he glided the bird close to the ground of the island. "I got you. Hold on."

She quickly realized he was about to jump and wrapped her arms around him with a quiet shriek; she had fallen asleep for a second and this was a shock back to awakening as they fell fast downward.

Karane and Pipit landed gently with their sail cloths and lamps.

Link landed hard right after them with Hylia in his arms. His knee hit the earth with a slight puff of dirt and dust kicking up into the air. He was quick to stand and put the girl to her feet. But she remained looking at him reluctant to part, her hands still on him.

Pipit spoke: though it felt like they were whispering that might have been only because the dead sound of silence was overwhelmingly cloaking them all around; it felt heavy/dense: "Careful now, Link."

Pipit stepped forward, looking around: The shop sat on its stump in front of the now fortified building – a building covered on all sides except part of the front; the front had a small balcony-like window facing the seated shop outside. From the balcony he and Karane outside could keep track of Hylia's movements (she could signal them easily), plus, it let some needed air into the stuffy, makeshift fort. He put his hand to his chin, somewhat satisfied and ready.

It was very quiet here. It would be eerie quiet if they didn't find such comfort in no one being around.

Karane watched as Link walked Zelda up into the fort.

Inside Link briefly looked around. There wasn't much to see– mainly just two makeshift beds on the floor, a few heavy blankets and other necessities. It smelt like hardwood with a tinge of steel.

Link: "Everything seems ok. But, I better hurry."

Hylia looked upset; she hadn't let go of him yet.

Link: "I will be back soon, I hope." He looked a little tired.

Realizing they were finally alone in the fort, she turned and jumped hard into his arms unexpectedly. He had to step back to catch balance and his shield banged against the wall as he fell against it. She was unperturbed and continued to hug him tightly. It was obviously hard for her to get a good grip around his neck though due to the pauldrons and she struggled a little, high up on her tippy toes to stay close to his face.

He softly chuckled and bent down a little to accommodate her. He held her back tightly for a moment.

She remained silent just holding on tighter, pressing her face to his, kissing it a few times as if telling him not to leave.

Her grip lessened a little and he was able to see her face and that lost look in her eyes that still remained. She gripped onto his tunic and sword belt still with her hands.

Link: "Hey, I don't _want_ to go," he laughed, "But I have to."

She didn't like that he was leaving and he could tell… Her face grew disappointed.

He stood up tall once more: "…I'm doing this for you too, you know. Just remember that."

She could tell he didn't want to go…

But he put on that smile non-the-less: "Maybe you should lie down, get a little sleep?"

She shook her head and looked out the window suddenly as if the stars called to her to be looked at.

Link: "I will be back soon, alright?" He touched her cheek with his fingers to have her look at him again. Hylia simply nodded… "I'll try to make it quick."

-o-

She watched from the balcony window as Link talked to Pipit and Karane before he left:

Pipit: "All right then," he stood up tall, almost excitedly with diligent duty, "Karane and I will begin night patrol." She nodded in agreement. "You won't have a thing to worry about."

Karane: "But here," she gave Link her extra lamp. "You might need this. Just give the signal as you approach again so we know it's you."

Link nodded. And soon he was off.

Hylia thought to herself without real words: _The winds of the cool evening… Watching that loftwing drift away… _She watched Link and the crimson bird fly away. _Why does it seem odd suddenly to see Link on there? Why is it that I feel so sad? _She overcame a quick gust of grief; she looked out into the night once more: _What is it about the stars tonight? I feel like something is calling out to me, but, I…I have no idea what. _She leaned down onto the balcony. She whispered: "Something just doesn't feel good…"

-o-

**Author's Note:** Not really loving this beginning of this chapter especially but I wanted Link to get his due respects from the people in a realistic manner. Also was looking, thus far in the story, to somewhat emphasize his knowledge of the Surface and 'the unknown', as well as his experience with it and battle to the people –Also addressed was the seemingly deep respect and care he now has for that 'unknown' –the Surface, the forest, the people/animals already there and the land itself – he has been living off of it and with it for quite awhile now. Also seen is what might be going on with him and Hylia, he being her Hero and worth trusting. At this point it seems reasonable to think the people in the Pumpkin at least respect him and what he and Hylia have to say. There need not be any more convincing anyone of anything.


	33. Chapter 16i: Similar Words

Link had returned to the Pumpkin as Gaepora requested. He helped escort the people back to their homes for the night and back and so forth. Doing such would make himself and Hylia look good in the eyes of her people -he knew this and that's why he did it. Though being a night patrol rescue knight was foreign to him he learned quickly how to perform the role – no one even knew he hadn't done it before.

-o-

Karane stopped under the balcony window looking up at Hylia. Hylia looked down to see her.

Karane waved and made a silly face to try and make her smile. She did smile. "How's it going up there? Is it nice inside?" she asked her friend.

Hylia: "It's fine. There are two beds if you and Pipit need to rest soon."

Karane: "Can't do that, Zelda. We're your guards!"

Pipit heard them talking and soon stood by Karane to join in on the conversation.

Hylia: "But you can't stay up all night. How will that help us tomorrow?"

Karane looked at Pipit: "She does have a point."

Pipit looked upset but was keen enough to realize how true that was: "Maybe… Maybe in a few hours we'll call over the next shift. Seems like this place is secure enough till the afternoon."

Karane: "You hear that, Zelda?!" she called back up to her. Hylia nodded with a soft smile on her face. "Does that make you feel better?"

Hylia: "It does."

Pipit: "Right then. Back to duty," he walked away.

Karane made another face at Hylia about Pipit's rigidity before also returning to duty. Hylia briefly giggled before returning her view back out to the stars in the darkness.

-o-

Almost 2 hours had gone passed and the sky was very, very quiet and dark, penetratingly so… Link returned to the fortified Shopkeeper's Island without seeing or hearing another soul all the way back. It was peaceful even if the air was a little ominous.

He returned Karane's lamp to her before going up to see Zelda.

**Chapter 16: The End of Skyloft (Part 9): Similar Words**

Hylia was looking out at the dark sky outside from the balcony, entranced in thought. She heard some noise and turned around to see Link coming back up to see her.

She began to smile but stopped realizing that for some reason Link had a far about look to him as if something grave was on his mind. He briefly looked at her, but then looked away.

Hylia: "Something wrong? –Did something happen?" They spoke quietly.

He stood there: "No. It's just…" he sighed, obviously bothered.

Dread instantly filled her body as if she had been waiting for it, as if the night and the stars had been preparing her for it. And she suddenly wanted to separate herself from it. She leaned down onto the small balcony again patiently enjoying the view and the night air as if still thinking. The light, cool breeze brushed against her.

He answered: "…It's been quite a day, huh?"

"Mnn," she nodded softly in agreement still looking out into the darkness apprehensively.

Link: "…I, um…" he came off as slightly nervous or uneasy all of the sudden. "I think I… Hmm…"

She lifted her head, overly curious.

Link: "…I think I owe you an apology."

She stood up, turning to see him again: "An apology?" She looked so regal still with her gold trimmings and collected style.

Link: "Yea. I've been thinking, realizing things…and, I…" he looked up at her again.

"Hmm?" She was not very relaxed but appeared calm, her eyes serene and full of wordless expression.

It was so peaceful here now, Link thought, the low lights of the moon lighting up the room from the window where she stood. She was blissful to be around on such a night after such a chaotic day.

He sounded calm and sure of himself now, looking into those eyes of hers: "The truth is, I realized today," his voice grew jarringly composed, "that I do feel some devotion towards you…."

-Something about the way he looked at her and spoke made her feel odd, like something strange was happening. Her heart race increased with anxiety. She looked back out the window, trying to compose herself. She listened too intently; time seemed to slow down.

He took a step closer (she could hear his foot shuffle forward); he spoke seriously: "There's so much that has happened. So much I didn't want to happen that happened anyways… The last thing I ever wanted was attention, but…I guess those who don't want it are more qualified to have it and…I get stuck doing these things for you. So…I'll try to find some resolve in it. But to hear you speak today, I guess I realized…that this really has been hard for you too…"

She held her hands together up by her chest starting to feel a cloud of enchantment and double meanings in his words. She could somehow sense he wasn't talking to _her_… The sound of his voice seemed to echo – she was feeling beside herself.

Link: "Though I fight for more than this, I just wanted to… Hylia?" he asked, wanting to get her attention.

She was struck; holding back a gasp she turned to look at him, quite surprised if not shocked. Her lips were tightened. He had _never_ called her that before ("…_Hylia?_" she heard him say it again in her head) -it was the last thing she _ever_ expected to hear from him of all people. She was speechless, alerted: "….?"

The blue in his eyes stood out. The metal on his back clanked. Taking her hand he took to a knee and bowed his head in respect to her (as he did in the Temple upon hearing the news initially). He spoke nobly: "I will always serve you and everything you stand for if you have need of it. I always have."

As he spoke her eyes widened and her face turned slowly pale.

Link: "…But not just because of you, but because it's just the right thing to do. It's what I want. That's what I believe. And I will fight for you…for this. To protect the Surface, the land of Hylia and you. Always."

She tried to step back. The red cape over those golden pauldrons and the green below that he wore looked just a little different –She heard the sound of armor crashing onto a stone floor -in her mind it was so loud. She made a soft struggling sound.

He looked up at her.

In his blue eyes she briefly saw someone and something else again. The room felt cold and dark. And visions of the sky shifted. With a jerk she took back her hand from him and covered her mouth. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

He stood: "Are you…okay?"

Her expression and composure just got worse. Her eyes, very wide, were fully glazed over. She shook like a leaf and stumbled backwards. She seemed to be gasping for breath now, clenching her chest.

Alarmed, Link immediately got beside her and took her hand back trying to make sure she was all right. He had her fall back onto a seat built into the structure. She looked to have broken out in a cold sweat and her breathing was loud.

Link: "Zelda? What is it? What's wrong?" He tried to get her attention, "_Zelda_?" But she was unresponsive and in a phaseless stare.

And then she began to cry. She had seen various flashes of familiar scenes from the past and the emotions of them all flooded back as if a dam had collapsed. And she cried harder, tears just falling down her cheeks. She put her head down into her hands crying more, almost hysterically.

"…Zelda?"

Pure sobbing and tears now. There was nothing he could do but put his hand on her back and wait for it to pass.

This went on for a good 15 if not 20 minutes. He stayed by her side to console her, unsure of what else he could do or what was going on.

-o-

Her sobs were so loud that Karane and Pipit too heard them from outside and briefly came together to talk to each other about it.

Pipit: "What's going on?"

They looked into the window and could see Link was there with her. The situation seemed obvious (she was crying), but they had never heard sobs like this ever before –so full of pain and woe and for such a long period of time. …The darkness felt thicker as if her cries echoed in a simmer around them.

Karane went to head towards the fort but Pipit stopped her.

Karane: "I just wanted to make sure-"

Pipit stood determinedly: "Leave them be, Karane… We shouldn't interrupt something like this…"

She knew he was right. So instead they continued to watch from afar, concerned but vigilant still.

Karane began to look sad too… She looked down. Pipit put his arm around her also feeling upset (how could you not? –the sorrow seemed to affect the air and weighed them down). "Yea, I guess all this has made me do a lot of thinking too… We'll be alright…"

Karane: "Huh?"

Pipit: "Not now, Karane. We're on duty, we can't talk about it now…"

She wondered what in the world he was referring to.

-o-

Eventually the ferocity of the sobs stopped, but the shock took a little longer to fade. Zelda grabbed her chest as if her heart ached and gasped for a few more breaths, trying to come back into reality.

Link spoke softly, patiently: "…Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked again, obviously concerned.

Hylia: "No, Link, it's… *deep breath* it's, I…" She sat up again, still in a daze, catching her breath, staring. She spoke with conviction and in a sense of awe: "…I… I can see it; it's so clear now…"

Link: "What is?"

Hylia: "I… I remember… I remember it now."

Link: "You remember it? What do you remember?"

Hylia: "Link, what you said…. _Everything_…" She finally looked at him, curiously, "Why did you say that to me just now?"

Link: "Huh, w_hy?..._ Well, I don't know really; it just seemed like the right thing to say at the time. Why? What did I do?"

Hylia: "You said…" she smiled dimly, her eyes still wet. "You said you would always serve me and everything I stand for, the Land of Hylia because… that's what _you _believe…"

He nodded questioningly completely unsure of what was going on.

Hylia: "I remember now. About Hylia; about the Wars and the end of the Great War…" Her eyes glowed with significance: "The Hero that day, Link. He said the same thing to her... I remember now… It was just as the Eldin Dragon said… But I also remember so much more…and about him… Those pauldrons, everything, were like his, and…his name…" she looked at him once more: "It was also Link. Perhaps…that is why it was so confusing, so hard to recall, because you both…" her words trailed off as she stared at him for a moment.

Well, that sure took Link by surprise. He looked a little confused and worried now as if an odd, sick sense of bad coincidence overtook the air.

She looked at him as if all the answers had been found: "Oh, but I _do_ now, I remember…" she seemed satisfied and excited yet reeked with sorrow as she spoke on about everything.

Hylia: "I saw him, I remember… It was after the last battle, just after Demise was defeated… Oh, but there is so much more…more about him. His, sentencing; that day… He had been betrayed. _Hylia_ felt betrayed, as if her people turned their back on her too… As if what happened to him was the beginning of the end. All hope for them, her people, felt like it had been lost. But she found a way…and…it was in him." She smiled as if she had finally found the answer/solved the puzzle.

Link became more curious suddenly feeling like this was something he needed to know to fill in his own 'blanks': "…What do you mean?"

She spoke calmly, again shifting into another world as she recalled everything perfectly as if she had always remembered it: "Let me tell you…"


End file.
